Crystal Balls
by b00kperson
Summary: Jareth has been depressed since Sarah left. Can her friends help him win her heart?
1. You have no power over me

Disclaimer: You've seen one, you've seen them all so I'll only put one. I don't own Labyrinth, characters or songs. Just my thoughts and dreams so enjoy.  
  
'You have no power over me.  
  
In the castle, beyond the Goblin City, His Majesty Jareth, King of the Goblins, lay on his black bed.He hadn't left his room for two weeks, ever since the beautiful mortal, Sarah Williams, had defeated his wonderful Labyrinth and left him with a broken heart. A crystal hovered over his bed, the only light in the otherwise dark room. "So beautiful," he murmured to himself. The door opened slightly and Hoggle stuck his head in. "Leave," Jareth commanded in a strong voice, though he didn't even look at him.   
  
"She wouldna a wanted this, Yer Majesty, sir," Hoggle said softly.   
  
"Oh? If she hadn't left me..." Jareth said no more, gazing broodingly at the crystal.   
  
"She didna know, sir. She only thought ya wanted a playtoy. Sarah's young, ya know. Even for a mortal," Hoggle mumbled.   
  
"LEAVE." A crystal flung itself at the door, barely missing Hoggle as he ducked out the door. Hoggle and Sir Didymus exchanged worried glances. Ludo, who refused to leave his brother, moaned in sorrow.   
  
"Ludo miss Sarah," Ludo whined. Sir Didymus patted him on his arm, the highest he could reach, even though Ludo was sitting down.   
  
"Perhaps if I were to try," Sir Didymus suggested softly. Hoggle gladly got out of his way and opened the door for the little dog.   
  
"Magesty, perhaps if you didn't just give up," Sir Didymus said to his brooding monarch.   
  
"Leave me be, Didymus. I have no wish to converse with anyone," Jareth snapped, his eyes never leaving the crystal showing Sarah with little Toby . Jareth ignored him after shooting him a warning about saying HER name in his presence. Sir Didymus sighed, seeing that it wasn't going to work like this. "I know how you can win Lady Sarah back, Sire," Sir Didymus finally said, preparing to duck. Jareth almost threw a crystal at him but paused as the rest of his sentance registered.   
  
"I need not win anything. Everything belongs to me," Jareth pointed out regally.   
  
"Everything in the Goblin Kingdom belongs to you, Sire," Didymus agreed. "But, Lady Sarah is neither in nor of the Goblin Kingdom. You have to win her heart if you wish to have the love of the lady," he pointed out when it appeared that Jareth was waiting for him to continue.   
  
"Perhaps," Jareth muttered with a black glance at the crystal in his hand.   
  
"I think, should the lady understand your true feelings with a little more experience behind her, she would fall madly in love with you," Didymus said.   
  
"Experience?" Jareth inquired, his eyebrow elegantly arched.   
  
"This will take some time, Sire, but I believe you can win her over," Didymus stated.   
  
"We's missin her too, Yer Majesty," Hoggle spoke up over Didymus' head.   
  
"Ludo help bring Sarah home?" Ludo asked piteously. Jareth laughed mockingly.   
  
"Why not?" Jareth asked extravegantly, his face lighting up at the thought of Sarah coming back where she belonged. "What shall we do to bring the lady to my side, Didymus?"   
  
"Well, Sire, you remember those crystals you keep offering her?" Didymus asked. 


	2. No one can blame you, for walking away

"No one can blame you, for walking away"  
  
-three years later-  
  
Sarah laughed as Toby skipped ahead of her, his steps rather unsteady. Karen and Richard were walking behind her as she watched Toby carefully for any sign that he might fall in the street. Ever since she had almost lost Toby to the Goblin King, Sarah had grown to care for her little step-brother strongly. He could get her to do almost everything for him. And four-year-old Toby took advantage of that often.  
  
"Sarah, look! Can I have some ice-cream, Sarah?" Toby exclaimed, hearing an ice-cream truck coming close.  
  
"If the truck comes this way, I'll buy you an ice-cream," Sarah promised with a laugh. Toby stopped in his place and screwed his face up hoping the truck would come his way. After all, as Sarah always said, 'Your dreams can come true, if you really try.'Sarah laughed again and waved as the truck pulled around the corner. Toby cheered when the truck pulled up and the driver opened the back to greet her customer.  
  
"May I have a bullet, please," Toby asked the lady excitedly. She glanced inquiringly at Sarah who nodded.  
  
"Well, you have a choice then. Would you like an orange bullet or a grape bullet?" the ice-cream lady asked the cute little angel.  
  
"Ooooh, there's grape now? Can I have a grape one please?" Toby asked getting excited. The lady chuckled as she handed over a grape bullet and took Sarah's money. Toby took off, back towards his mom and dad, waving his prize. Waving goodbye to the ice-cream truck driver, Sarah followed after Toby a little more slowly. She waved to a couple of friends she saw down the street and they hurried towards her. As they got closer, she noticed that Eli was carrying a medium-sized box.  
  
"Sarah, come look. You've got to see this," Max, Eli's boyfriend, yelled as they got nearer. He gestured toward the box and Sarah looked at it confusedly. Eli set it on a bench nearby and Sarah walked over cautiously. Tony opened the box and pulled out a beautiful crystal globe. At first it looked like one of those glittery holiday globes that you see in around christmas time or something. Then the glitter settled and Sarah gasped in shock, her face paling.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Sarah?" Eli asked excitedly, not noticing the horror in Sarah's eyes. "It looks just like you, except in one of those silly dresses you used to dress up in. Do you think the artist maybe saw you when you were playing and made this?" Sarah just stared at the globe in helpless shock. The dress she was wearing...the makeup...it was all the same.  
  
"I think it looks just like Sarah, except that I've never seen that dress," Karen said, looking over Sarah's shoulder.  
  
"Me neither. Maybe you've got a secret admirer, Sarah," Richard joked.  
  
"That looks like the dress that you wore to the ball, Sarah," Toby piped up, smiling at his older sister. He frowned when he noticed that she was alarmed by his statement.  
  
"What ball?" Richard asked suspiciously.  
  
"The Goblin King's Ball!" Toby exclaimed when his mom looked at him sharply.  
  
"It's a game we played," Sarah said fast. "Right, Toby? We played the game with the Goblin King and his Labyrinth and the ball. I borrowed the gown from someone. I don't remember who." Sarah nudged Toby and he nodded obediently, though he was still confused why Sarah said it had been a game. He promised himself he'd ask later though.  
  
"Well, if it was just a game. Maybe someone saw you," Richard said, sounding relieved.  
  
"Where'd you get that? Are there more?" Karen asked Eli, admiring the crystal globe. 


	3. Everything I've Done, I've Done for You

'Everything I've done, I've done for you'  
  
Sarah was laying in her bedroom, staring at her ceiling though her thoughts were a million miles away. Her mind replayed her horrible encounter with the Goblin King, dwelling in particular on the dream she'd had after eating the peach Hoggle had given her. He'd sung to her then, and she'd almost believed...but she knew better. Dreams like that weren't real. Toby would've cried if he knew she didn't believe in dreams. 'He'll learn. Eventually,' she thought, sighing in sorrow. She put that day off as being in the future and not worthy to think about.  
  
"It's a trick. Maybe...maybe I talked in my sleep or, no, I never acted out any part of that...no." Sarah sighed again, tears blurring her eyes and trying to fall.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Where'd you get that? Are there more?" Karen asked Eli, admiring the crystal globe.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Tons more and a lot of them look like Sarah," Eli replied with a smile at her new acquisition.  
  
"We were walking down the street and saw one of these in a window. The place was called 'King Jareth's Crystal Balls' and it had so many globes, it was amazing. Even some larger ones that played music, though the owner said that they were his masterpieces and not for sale," Tony explained to a fascinated Richard and Karen.  
  
"He said they were going to be an engagement present for the girl he loved, when she accepted his proposal," Eli added, sighing over the romance of it.  
  
"Maybe we should go check it out," Karen suggested smiling at her husband.  
  
"We have to go home," Sarah said quickly, finally mastering the absolute terror Jareth's Crystal had invoked in her. "I have homework to do still and it's almost dinner time," she told her dad hurriedly.  
  
"Do we have to?" Toby whined, pleading with Sarah.  
  
"We can go some other time, Toby. I...I do have work to finish," Sarah told him, mentally promising that she would avoid the place if it all posible. She had no desire to see the Goblin King again. Though, what he was doing in the mortal realm was beyond her. A dog barked behind her and, startled, she turned quickly and looked down at a dog that looked exactly like Ambrosia, Sir Didymus' steed minus his saddle. He nudged a crystal at Sarah's foot and pranced away, turning to look back at her as she stared down at the crystal. It looked like a simple crystal, but...  
  
"Throw his ball for him," Eli prodded Sarah when she didn't move. Sarah looked at her friends and family and then back the crystal. Only Toby seemed to see past Jareth's glamour and he just gawked at the pretty glass ball. Hesitantly, Sarah picked up the ball. As she touched the crystal, Jareth's voice seemed to echo around her, whispering, "How you've turned my world, you precious thing." Quickly, before he could say any more, she threw the ball past Ambrosia, who turned and chased it down the street and around the corner. Before he disappeared completely, he looked back at Sarah sorrowfully as if begging her to follow. She turned her eyes away and, after saying a distracted goodbye to her friends, turned to walk slowly back home.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
For a minute, she heard a tune, the slight breath of a voice tumbling past her ears. She jumped when she heard someone knock on her door. "C...come in," she stuttered, shivering.  
  
"Sarah, you okay?" her dad asked as he came in her room, glancing around carefully.  
  
"Of course, Dad. Why? Shouldn't I be?" Sarah asked, blithly trying to pretend nothing was wrong. She failed miserably, judging by her dad's expression.  
  
"Do you need to talk, honey?" he asked supportedly.  
  
"Of course not, Dad. I'm kinda tired. I think I'll take a nap," Sarah said, laying down.  
  
"Alright, I'll call you when dinner's ready," Richard agreed, sighing worriedly. Sarah closed her eyes and waited until she heard her dad leave and shut the door. Then her eyes shot open. She sighed in relief noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Tip-toeing to the door, she opened it a crack to make sure her dad wasn't hanging around the top floor. Nodding her head to herself, she shut the door again and walked slowly, cautiously, to her vanity.  
  
"It should be alright. He wouldn't...he can't forbid them to talk to me," Sarah told herself firmly. She sat in front of her desk and stared at the pictures still attached to the frame. She had put most of them away years ago to prevent them being torn but some remained, pasted to the mirror and some new ones of her and Toby and her friends. "I can do this," she muttered to them. They smiled back at her encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, she looked herself in the eyes. 


	4. If you ever need us

'If you ever need us...'  
  
"Hoggle, I need to talk to you," Sarah said, never taking her eyes off the mirror. At the edge of her vision she saw his reflection appear on her bed. She smiled in relief that she could see him.  
  
"Ya called?" Hoggle asked, grinning at her.  
  
"How are you?" Sarah asked smiling fondly at him. He blushed and fidgeted with the plastic bracelet on his wrist. She'd given it to him in exchange for him helping her win through the Labyrinth.  
  
"We's been missing ya, Miss Sarah," Hoggle whined. Sarah glanced down at her hands guiltily. "Me n Ludo n Didymus...I think even himself missed ya," he continued.  
  
"Oh?" Sarah inquired sharply, her eyes fixing themselves on him again.  
  
"He wouldna do nothin for weeks after ya left. Wouldna even fix the Labyrinth from the battle. He hurt a goblin tha said your name in front a him. It was awful, Miss Sarah," Hoggle told her sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I...I didn't know. Is...is he alright?" Sarah asked worriedly.  
  
"I thinks so. He stopped mopin when we's told him ya woulda been unhappy with him like that. But he wants ta remember ya so he started making crystals of ya, me lady. We gots so many, we has ta sell em in the mortal world," he told her tiredly. Sarah scowled at the reminder. "We's sorry. We woulda warned ya 'cept only yer ladyship n his Goblinness can cross the barriers," Hoggle added looking away.  
  
"I know, Hoggle. I'm sorry, I should have kept in touch. It's just, I was afraid he might take his anger out on you and the others," Sarah apologized, resisting the urge to turn around. She was afraid that he would be gone should she try. Hoggle looked around as if checking that the coast was clear.   
  
"Him's gotten good at them crystals, me lady," Hoggle whispered, almost smiling in a worried kind of way. "Some of them, the best ones, he won't sell em cause they's magic and show you real well. I does wish that you could see them. They's as beautiful as you," Hoggle added smiling at her.  
  
"He's here, Hoggle. In my town, a few miles away," Sarah told him, her forehead wrinkling in sorrow. "I don't know what to do. Do I see him? Do I pretend I don't know him? I just don't know, it's so hard," Sarah added almost crying.  
  
"I's knowin, me lady. I's helpin him there. I's sellin them little crystals," Hoggle said, noding sadly. Suddenly, he scowled. "Me gardens is getting infested with them dumb faries, me lady." Sarah laughed fondly, smiling at him gently.  
  
"Well, if you're there, I may as well come to the store and see you. Just," Sarah paused, frowning again. A knock on her door startled her into to turning around. Sure enough, her bed was empty. Her dad opened the door and looked around her room.  
  
"Dinner's ready, love," Richard said finally, frowning.  
  
"Coming, Daddy," Sarah hastily agreed, glancing back at the empty mirror. She sighed a little as she got up to go downstairs. Behind her, in her mirror, Hoggle glanced over the edge of the bed and then looked beside him.  
  
"She's comin, Yer Majesty. Just...please, be gentle wit her. She's a good un, sir," Hoggle whispered to his king, now visible laying on the bed.  
  
"Go away and tend to your gardens, Hogsbreath. I know how to deal with Sarah," Jareth commanded, scowling at his most trusted servant. Hoggle sighed and looked away, disappearing from view. Jareth stared at the ceiling meditatively, listening to Sarah and her family downstairs. "But what, my love, do I do with you if you refuse to acknowledge me?" he finally whispered just before he faded away. 


	5. You remind me of the babe

Sorry. I work too much. I'm trying to write.  
  
'You remind me of the babe...'  
  
That night, after a quiet and thoughtful dinner, Sarah returned to her bedroom to finish her homework. With only three more months until High School graduation, her teachers were piling up the homework to prepare for final exams. Surprisingly, Sarah had little trouble forgetting her impending problems with the Goblin King. Toby had come wandering in, yawning, an hour earlier and was currently curled up on Sarah's bed cudling with one of Sarah's stuffed animals. Sarah turned around and stretched, having just finished her last essay, and frowned at him for playing with her toys. She opened her mouth to tell him to put it down when she remembered the Goblin King. She'd been mad because Karen had given Toby one of her bears and had ended up wishing him away. She closed her mouth quickly and got up to get Toby ready for bed. Silently picking him and the stuffed creature up, Sarah took him into his own room and helped him get ready for bed.  
  
"Tell me a story Sarah," Toby pleaded as she was about to leave. Sarah paused and, sighing, went to sit back beside his bed. "Tell me about Jareth's ball," he added, smiling at her. Sarah frowned at him even more, startled.  
  
"What do you mean? You were only a baby! How do you remember Jareth?" Sarah asked bluntly, too tired to try thinking of evasions.  
  
"I know I was only a baby but I've always remembered Jareth and those mean goblins. I liked Jareth, he was nice to me," Toby replied snuggling under his covers. "Please tell me about the ball Sarah. I don't remember very much anymore," Toby begged, his eyes fighting to stay open. Sarah sighed, closing her eyes to try and remember what had gone on.  
  
"Alright, Toby. Close your eyes," Sarah finally said, opening her eyes tiredly. She paused, trying to think of a beginning. "Well, you remember that I wished you away to Jareth and then asked for you back," Sarah started. "He gave me thirteen hours to make my way to the castle, beyond the goblin city, and if I didn't make it, he would have kept you forever. He made Hoggle, a friend of mine, give me a drugged peach to eat and I started hallucinating." For a minute, Sarah heard the melody she had followed into Jareth's ballroom. "I followed the music, and found myself in a ballroom full of strangely dressed people. They were dressed in ball gowns and had such strange masks on. Then I saw a reflection of myself and I had on a beautiful dress." Sarah wasn't even aware of telling Toby the story anymore, she was almost reliving the moment. "I saw Jareth. He was singing. I tried to get to him but, whenever I got close to him, someone got in the way and I lost him. Finally, I just stood there trying to find him and, feeling someone staring at me, I turned and Jareth was standing right behind me. He and I started dancing and he was singing about falling in love. I almost believed him." Sarah stopped, disgusted with herself for getting so lost in the story. She saw that Toby was already asleep and got up to go back to her room. "I almost believed him and almost lost you, my Toby," she whispered, tucking him in and kissing him on the forehead. Returning to her room, she got ready for bed and school the next day. As she lay in her bed that night, a little lonely and sad, Sarah sighed and snuggled into her pillow. "I almost wish I could have believed him," she muttered scowling. "I don't know why I miss the egotistical jerk. Hoggle must've been misled again. Jareth couldn't ever love me."  
  
Karen knocked on the door and stuck her head in. "Thank you for putting Toby to bed Sarah. Sleep well," she whispered quickly before leaving. Sarah rolled her eyes silently. She was almost asleep when her dad finally came in to tuck her in. He stared at her broodingly for a few minutes after she fell asleep until Karen came in to bring him to bed.  
  
"I want to go look at that new store tomorrow after school. I don't know why but Sarah seemed very upset seeing that globe," Richard told his wife. She nodded, having noticed Sarah's reaction too, and they went to bed. 


	6. As the world falls down

'As the World Falls Down'  
  
Sarah couldn't wait for lunch time. She couldn't figure out how everyone managed to talk incessantly about Jareth's crystals even in their strictest teachers classroom. She was ready to scream at the next person who told her she looked just like the girl in the crystals. She would definately have to yell at Jareth for selling these in her hometown. Of course, she'd have been even more mad if he'd sold it elsewhere and she found out about it from the news or something. He just couldn't win. Right now all Sarah cared about was getting out of the middle of these gossiping teenagers.  
  
Usually, in school, Sarah had no problem ignoring the other students and being ignored in turn. She wasn't high enough in the school social ladder to be looked at as a stepping stone for those with ambition. Today, even the cheerleaders and the jocks were asking about the crystals and whether she knew the artist. Before her first class was even started she had vowed she was going to track Jared down and make him suffer for her headaches.  
  
Thankfully, just before she started to strangle anyone, the lunch bell rang and Sarah was one of the first people out the door. Living so close to school meant that she could just run home and grab something and she decided to take advantage of that today. Waving her friends hastily away, she ran home as fast as she could. Hurrying in the door, Sarah dropped her bags on the floor and ran past Karen up the stairs and into the bathroom. Her headache was getting worse as she stressfully searched for something to get rid of it. Finally giving up, Sarah grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cold water hoping to shock the headache away. Returning downstairs with the washcloth held on the back of her neck, Sarah went to the kitchen where Karen was making herself a salad.  
  
"Do you want one too?" Karen asked quietly, noticing Sarah in the fridge. Sarah shook her head and grabbed a leftover piece of pizza to throw in the microwave. Karen rolled her eyes; she had all but given up on getting Sarah and Richard to eat healthier. Draping her wet washcloth over the side of the sink to dry, Sarah grabbed her heated up pizza and her bag. "Hurry home after school please Sarah. Your father is going to take up all down to the new crystal ball shop, okay?" Karen called as Sarah raced back towards school. Sarah waved acknowledgement over her shoulder debating how to introduce Jareth when her parents met him. She had no more thoughts of pretending they'd never met. She wanted to yell at him too much.   
  
Unfortunately for Sarah, she'd been so distracted thinking about Jareth that she forgot to check her time. She got back to school ten minutes before lunch was over. Avoiding the chattering groups, she hurried to her fifth period class only to walk in on a couple of teachers she knew hovering over another of Jareth's crystals. Pursing her lips in disapproval and avoiding their looks, Sarah hurried even faster to her desk to start on her homework. If her father wanted to go to Jareth's shop after school, she doubted that she'd have time to finish later. She intended to have an exceptionally long talk with Jareth when she finally saw him. She wasn't even sure that she'd finish yelling at him today. She hoped that she could get him to get rid of the dumb crystals. Her father had better not even try to purchase one of them. She'd make sure to let Jareth know that she would never forgive him if her father got one and she had to look at the dumb thing for the rest of her life. As the teachers left and the students finally wandered into class, Sarah wondered who she had irritated to be given this much torture. 'It sure doesn't take much to make a world fall down,' Sarah thought, trying to ignore her neighbor's chattering and finish the page in front of her. 


	7. I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could...

I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
  
Sarah muttered to herself as she walked home, grumbling about Jareth and his crystal globes. He'd ruined whatever chance she'd had of having a normal life, that's for sure. Her conscious was trying to tell her that he couldn't have known how irritating she would find his crystals but she was ignoring it, too upset to look at it from his point-of-view. She barged in her front door and stomped up the stairs to her room, slamming her door shut behind her. Dropping her bookbag on the floor, she flopped onto her bed and pulled down a stuffed animal to cuddle with, crying softly from the stress.  
  
Downstairs, Karen and Richard exchanged long-suffering looks. "Teenagers," Richard muttered in disgust and Karen nodded. "I guess we can try after dinner," Richard sighed and Karen went to get dinner started. Richard turned the TV on for Toby and grabbed his newspaper from the table. Sitting in the chair nearest the doorway, he could hear his wife in the kitchen humming. Sarah, thankfully, had stopped throwing things around and he was sure that she had dozed off like she usually did after throwing a fit.  
  
Upstairs, in her room, Sarah was asleep and dreaming. She was in a large room surrounded by crystals and mirrors. She gathered the delicate layers of the dress to her and turned slowly but Jareth was not in the room with her. She saw a bit of movement in the corner of her eye and turned her head sharply to stare at a crystal hovering nearby. It flew until it was right in front of her and she could see her father reading a newspaper and Toby watching television in her livingroom. She scowled at the crystal until it retreated. Turning to another that showed movement and summoning it, she saw Eli and Max hanging around at the mall, apparently waiting for a movie to start. Sarah frowned even more, letting go of her dress and clutching her hands at her side, furious at Jareth for spying on her on top of everything else.  
  
"Jareth," she called, dismissing the crystal back to it's position. A crystal moved to hover in front of her and she noticed Jareth pictured there. He was bent over a large crystal and seemed to be concentrating very hard, though his hands obscured what he was working on. She couldn't help but admire the view in the crystal a moment before shaking her head. She was about to call to him again when he finally moved from in front of the crystal and she gasped in shock.  
  
Naturally, he'd been working on her though he could not have had an image to work on for this one. She was older, dressed in a beautiful wedding gown and at her side stood Jareth in a formal-looking outfit. All around them, goblins were cheering and laughing as Jareth looked at his bride with a smile. In the front of the wedding party, Sarah's mom and dad and step-mom were watching her happily and, when she looked hard, she saw Toby celebrating with Hoggle, LUdo and Sir Didymus in the background. Sarah wasn't quite sure what to do, what to say when faced with this crystal. He seemed to notice that he was being watched at this time and he looked straight through the ball and into her eyes. Her surprise was enough to wake her from her uneasy sleep and hear her dad knocking on her door softly, calling her for dinner. She lay a minute, staring at her ceiling, before running downstairs to her family.  
  
In his workroom, Jareth blushed furiously at being caught by Sarah. He wasn't sure how she had managed to get into the room he had created so he could be surrounded by her life, but he was definately not too thrilled that she had seen him working on that particular crystal. It was one of the crystals he hadn't planned to let her see until she talked to him. Sighing at how life was conspiring against him, he resumed cleaning the mess from his recent alterations to his crystals. The goblins, though they were well-meaning, were forbidden from entering his personal workroom because they broke too many things so he had to clean his room himself. Today he was glad of the time to think. He had much to ponder. 


	8. It's not fair

Life isn't fair  
  
Sarah was quiet all through dinner while Toby talked almost non-stop to their parents. She couldn't seem to get Jareth's wedding scene out of her head. It was almost like a photo, so realistic. Thankfully, Karen and her dad seemed to notice that she wasn't paying complete attention to dinner and refrained from trying to involve her in the conversation. Over and over she thought about Jareth and his globes and what Hoggle had told her. Shaking her head to herself and sighing, she looked up to see everyone looking at her queryingly.  
  
"You don't want ice cream?" Karen finally asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, um, sure," Sarah replied, blushing. "I was just...thinking."  
  
"And then can we go see the crystal balls?" Toby asked plaintively. Sarah rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the clock obviously. It was six oclock already.  
  
"The store will be closed by now, won't it?" Sarah asked Karen, recalling that she'd heard Karen discussing closing time with Eri as Sarah'd hurried away.  
  
"No," Karen replied, and Sarah sighed mournfully. "It's open late for some reason. It opens at three and closes at ten most nights. The owner must be a night owl."  
  
"You have no idea," Sarah muttered, remembering Jareth's other form, and her dad looked at her suspiciously and she blushed, getting up to put her plate in the sink. She sighed and realized that she didn't remember eating at all though she knew they'd had her favorite lasagna.  
  
"Once we finish desert, we can all go down to the store and meet Sarah's secret admirer," Karen told Toby who cheered. Sarah started considering pretending she was ill since she still wasn't quite ready to see Jareth yet but, from the shrewd look in her dad's eyes, she knew she wouldn't get away with it.  
  
"Hardly secret," Sarah muttered, getting the ice cream out of the freezer and preparing everyone's desert the way they liked it.  
  
"I bet he's really sweet on her, to make all these crystal balls of her," Karen told Richard dreamily and missing the hard look Richard sent at Sarah. Sarah just rolled her eyes silently, wondering how they'd react if they knew who in the world they were talking about. The idea of the great and terrible Goblin King in love with a young mortal was enough to make you laugh...or cry. For a minute, she thought of telling them who exactly they were so anxious to meet. Then she laughed silently.  
  
'I'll just tell them the truth,' Sarah thought with a mental snicker and a smirk. 'I wished that the Goblin King would take Toby away when he was a baby and he did but I beat his labyrinth and one of my Goblin friends told me that the king was really in love with me and is making these magic crystals to prove it. That'll go down well. If I'm lucky, they'll only make me see a psychiatrist. If not, I'll be sent to an insane asylum.' Sarah continued musing all through desert, trying to imagine what it would be like to meet the Goblin King again. When she was finally done, after drawing it out as long as she could, she sighed and went to get her stuff so they could go accompanied by an excited Toby. 'You'd think they were best friends and not kidnapper and victim,' Sarah grumbled to herself, thinking that he should be as upset as she with the reintroduction of the Goblin King into their lives.  
  
Sarah and her family, with Toby leading, strolled down the street toward Jareth's store. Despite how long she'd managed to drag out first desert and then getting ready, it was only seven thirty. She was tempted to refuse to go, but she knew that Karen and her dad would be able to demand a reason from her if she did. She still didn't know what to say about Jareth to them as it was. As they got closer, Sarah dropped farther behind her family. Unfortunately, her dad noticed and dropped back to walk next to her.  
  
"Sarah, I don't know who this guy is that you're so reluctant for Karen and I to meet him but, if you know him and think he's dangerous, we could always go back home," he told her quietly but she just shook her head nervously. If she said he was dangerous she'd have to say where she knew him from and everything and she'd be back in the same situation as before.  
  
"Really, it's just a little freaky that whoever this guy is knows what I look like. I'm a little nervous seeing him face to face," Sarah hastened to assure her father, seeing that he didn't believe her.  
  
"Well, you just stick close and I'll make sure there's no problem," Richard hurriedly told her before rushing to catch up with Karen as she got to the door of the crystal shop. Sarah followed in after her family, staring around in consternation as they all ditched her to go look at the crystals.  
  
"Life's so unfair," Sarah muttered pouting after her family.  
  
"You say that so often," a sly voice said next to her. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is." Gasping, she turned and looked into Jareth's eyes. 


	9. Just love me

Just love me  
  
"Life's so unfair," Sarah muttered, pouting after her family.  
  
"You say that so often," a sly voice said next to her. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is." Gasping, she turned and looked into Jareth's eyes.   
  
Sarah stared into Jareth's eyes for half a minute before turning away with a blush.  
  
"After all, considering how many times you've complained of life not being fair, well, one does wonder," Jareth continued, trying to break the tension. Sarah snuck a nervous glance at her family. Karen and her dad were looking at a couple of larger crystals while Toby was staring at her and Jareth. "Can I talk to you in private?" Jareth asked, recapturing her attention and gesturing toward a door. The sign on the door said private workroom but Sarah was certain that wasn't all that was back there anymore. Maybe it had been that before the Goblin King had moved in but she was almost positive that he had attached the door to his castle somehow. After glancing at her parents again to make sure they weren't looking for her, Sarah reluctantly allowed herself to be led through the door.  
  
On the other side of the door, Sarah saw a normal workroom. A few tools lay scattered around and an incomplete crystal lay on a long table. Blinking a few times and shaking her head to clear her eyes, Sarah looked beyond Jareth's illusion to the large space they stood in. Many tables crowded the long room, the goblin inhabitants turning to stare at the intruder in their midst. Recognizing their king and Sarah, most of them fled quickly through another door in the oposite wall leaving their projects behind. A few, the ones that looked closest to humans, slipped out the door behind Sarah, going to tend the store.  
  
"We could have gone elsewhere," Sarah grumbled, staring around the deserted room. Jareth remained quiet behind her. She turned and saw him smirking slightly.  
  
"They went to tell everyone that you were here. You're somewhat of a celebrity in the Labyrinth. No one else has ever beat me," he informed her, enjoying watching her blush.  
  
"Is that why?" she asked softly, clasping her hands behind her back and staring down at her feet, trying to control her blush.  
  
"No," Jareth replied, shaking his head and grinning at her shyness. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and then stared at him in shock. "What?" he asked with a frown, looking behind him to see if there was anything wrong. Seeing nothing he turned and looked at her curiously.  
  
"I've never seen you smile," Sarah replied blushing even worse. "What do you want?" she asked quickly, trying to hurry and get out of there.  
  
"Oh, Sarah, you know what I want. I've told you before. I'm sure you're old enough to understand now," Jareth replied, his eyes lighting up as he looked her over.  
  
"Merely fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave," Sarah quoted in exasperation, her disgust evident from her face and the tone of voice she used. He was suddenly right in front of her, his arms settling around her waist, and she blinked, startled.  
  
"I think I'd like to change that request," he murmured softly, his face right in hers, their lips almost touching. Sarah trembled slightly, unable to move away. His eyes seemed to see straight into her soul. Almost against her will, her eyes closed and her lips lifted closer to his. "Just love me and I'll be happy," he whispered. He was about to kiss her when a slight cough from the door leading to the store made them both jump and stare at Sarah's father in surprise. Sarah jumped away from Jareth and blushed while Jareth mentally sighed behind his usual emotional mask. He'd been that close. 


	10. I've turned the world upside down

I've turned the world upside down  
  
"Sarah?" Richard inquired, looking between his blushing daughter and the older man who'd been about to kiss her. The man stared back at him, his eyes seeming to see straight through him and into his soul. Sarah blushed almost florecent pink and turned away.  
  
"This is a private workroom. Please leave until you are invited in," Jareth finally said, rather coldly. He was extremely irritated with the man after all.  
  
"Not without my daughter," Richard replied, crossing his arms beligerantly.  
  
"I'll be right out," Sarah tried saying but her dad crossed the room to pull her away right then. Suddenly Jareth was right next to them, his hands clamping down on Sarah's father's arms rather firmly. "We can talk outside," Sarah told Jareth hurriedly, trying to calm them both down. She wasn't sure what her father could do but Jareth was dangerous when irritated. Jareth and Richard glared at each other for what seemed like eternity, until Sarah broke away from both of them and left the room breathing a sigh of relief when they followed her out of the workroom. She didn't know if her father could see past the extensive illusions but she figured it would be best not to test the theory.  
  
Leaving the room, she noticed Karen and Toby glancing at the door from across the room. Shaking her head at them, she looked to the register where three goblins hovered. She nodded back at the room and two of them scurried into the empty room. The remaining goblin turned to the desk behind the register to look at some paperwork.  
  
"May I speak with you in private?" Sarah finally asked, turning around and looking at Jareth. He nodded before Richard could more than open his mouth to protest and she led the way to the door. Outside, night had finally settled all the way in and no one seemed to be on the street. Turning back, she saw her father glaring after her and Jareth through the glass windows. Plenty of light spilled onto the street for him to see her plainly and he appeared unwilling to move from the spot near the workroom door where he could see her best. Sarah sighed and looked at Jareth. He had walked closer to the edge of the light and was staring up into the sky.  
  
"Karen called you a night owl. I laughed, though they didn't get it," Sarah finally said, trying to break the silence. He looked back at her and smiled crookedly making her blush again. "I didn't know what to tell them so I haven't told them anything," Sarah admitted, turning to stare into the store. She saw Hoggle come from the back and look out at her and Jareth. His jaw dropped in surprise and she smiled at him shyly.  
  
"I know," Jareth finally replied emotionlessly from behind her.  
  
"It's just...if I told the truth...and I can't lie," Sarah tried explaining sadly, closing her eyes. She felt him moving behind her and tensed as he placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. When he didn't move any further, she let herself relax a little.  
  
"I know. I was watching you. You don't lie very well," Jareth replied, reminding Sarah of his room with the crystals. She shot a harsh look over her shoulder but he didn't seem to notice. "I wish...," Jareth murmured softly and she listened with bated breath. Suddenly, he shook himself and stepped away from her. "So what will you say?" Jareth asked rather briskly. Sarah thought for a minute, staring at her family.  
  
"What do you want, Jareth? Why are you here?" Sarah finally asked softly.  
  
"I want to earn your love and your hand in marriage," Jareth replied emotionlessly.  
  
"You know that I could never, not after what you did to me, what you are doing to me with these crystals. I have no chance of a normal life now," Sarah told him sadly.  
  
"I've turned the world upside down, and I've done it all for you. What more must I do to prove myself to you?" Jareth asked, his low voice betraying his anguish to Sarah. 


	11. I do believe in you

I do believe in you  
  
Sarah stared at Karen and her dad through the windows of Jareth's store. Karen had come up and shown Richard one of the crystals displayed on the floor. Richard turned from his vigil to look and laughed fondly. She wondered briefly what this one had displayed in it. When Sarah didn't reply, Jareth stormed back inside and to the workroom. Richard and Karen stopped to watch him and then turned to see Sarah still staring inside blankly. Richard almost went out to her but Karen grabbed him and pulled him away, telling him that sometimes a girl had to be alone. Hoggle stared after them and then brusquely gestured to one of the other goblins to take over the register.  
  
Outside, Sarah was still in shock from the emotional outbreak of the Goblin King. "What more must I do to prove myself?" he kept asking in her mind. She was startled by the feeling of a rough hand patting her arm. Glancing down at Hoggle, Sarah was surprised to feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped a tear away and stared at her wet hand and then at Hoggle.  
  
"In shock, Miss Sarah," Hoggle was saying softly, patting her arm softly. She slowly knelt down, tears rolling down her face and Hoggle pulled a hanky out of a pocket to dry her cheeks. "You's in shock, Miss Sarah," Hoggle repeated slightly louder, patting her shoulder. Sarah stiffled a sob and colapsed against Hoggle, her hands clasping her friend to her. Hoggle blushed but hugged her softly, clearing his throat and glancing about to make sure no one was gawking at her. "There, there. T'ain't nothing to be crying over. What did him say, Miss Sarah?" Hoggle kept repeating to her, patting her back soothingly. He glared into the store at Sarah's parents who didn't even check on her. Seeing Toby staring out the window at his sister, Hoggle just shook his head and motioned for him to stay inside. Sarah would be too worried about Toby to cry like she should right now.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes, Sarah stopped sobbing and just rested in Hoggle's arms. "There now, Miss Sarah. T'ain't no reason to cry. Tell your old friend what happened," Hoggle whispered, shifting uncomfortably but keeping her in his arms.  
  
"I don't know what to do! I'm so scared of him, of believing him. What if he hurt me again. I couldn't stand it!" Sarah whispered into his nice clothes.  
  
"Ah, Miss Sarah, don't be worried so. We's gonna protect you and his Gobliness won't dare hurt ya," Hoggle whispered, trying to comfort his friend.  
  
"Oh, Hoggle. What would I do without you?" Sarah laughed wetly, releasing him slowly. He was obviously relieved though he didn't retreat like he would have so many years ago.   
  
"Don't you like them crystals, me lady? They's so pretty and you didn't look yet," Hoggle said, trying to distract her for a bit. Sarah stood up slowly, wiping her cheeks bravely and looked around. Richard and Karen were still browsing the store but Toby was looking at Sarah in worry. Sarah smiled shyly at him and he beamed back, racing for the door to the store. Sarah hurried to get inside before he came out and then turned to wait for Hoggle at the door. "You go see what we's got here, Miss Sarah," Hoggle urged, before hurrying to the register. Sarah looked around at the globes and down at Toby. Toby stared up at her a minute seriously before pulling her down to his level.  
  
"Maybe you should go after him. He looked really upset," Toby whispered, nodding to the inner door. Sarah looked after Jareth unwillingly. "You just need to explain it to him, he'll understand," Toby assured her, pushing her gently towards the door. "I believe in you," Toby said as she slowly made her way to the door, Hoggle watching her. Suddenly, she ran through the door and into Jareth's kingdom. Richard and Karen never even noticed that she left. 


	12. There's such a cruel heart

I'm sorry they're too short. I'm trying to get it to you as soon as possible but I have to work too so I don't get to write as much as I would like. Sorry and thank you all for your reviews. If I didn't get reviews, I wouldn't have the incentive to continue. Thx, b00kperson.  
  
There's such a cruel heart, beating so fast...  
  
Sarah ran through the door of Jareth's workroom, startling the goblins working there. Seeing who it was, they pointed to the door opposite the shop and Sarah hurried that way. The door led into a hallway but Jareth wasn't in sight. Panting slightly at the exertion, Sarah tried listening for his voice but no one was within hearing distance. Wandering in a direction, Sarah started looking through doorways for the Goblin King. Unfortunately, the hallways she picked and the rooms she glanced in were deserted. No goblins or crystals appeared to lead her and she wondered if Jareth even knew she was there. Or, more likely, he was throwing a fit and letting her get lost in his castle. As Sarah grew angrier at the Goblin King, her footsteps fell harder and more often until she was almost running.  
  
Sarah ran until she was out of breath, feeling as if she wasn't getting anywhere. Finally she stopped, panting again as she looked around. No one was visible any where she looked. Turning around slowly, she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye that wasn't there when she looked straight down the hall. Trying to gauge where exactly the movement would be if she could see it clearly, Sarah walked down the hallway and stopped at another empty archway. Looking around again to see if she could see the mysterious movement, Sarah noticed that the archway closest led to the Goblin King's throne room. With a whispered thanks to whatever had helped her find her way, Sarah moved enough to see Jareth looking out one of the windows. It was still light down here in the Underground.  
  
"Go home, Sarah," Jareth finally said when she didn't say anything.  
  
"No. You asked me a question and I want to try to answer if I can," Sarah replied stubbornly. She shook her hair out of her eyes, trying to calm down after her run.  
  
"Go home, Sarah. I don't want to talk to you right now," Jareth told her coldly.  
  
"I don't know, Jareth. I don't know if I can ever trust you, if there is a way to prove yourself as you want to. I know that you only did what I asked you at first but..." Jareth turned around suddenly, his sharp gaze daring her to continue. Gasping slightly in fear, Sarah pulled back slightly before her anger strengthened her. "And that's what I mean. Every time you hear something you don't want to or someone crosses you, it's like you just retreat behind your cold hearted superiority," Sarah accused, her eyes burning in her anger. They glared at each other for a long time before Jareth turned away as if bored. "I didn't want you to turn the world upside down. That's not what you do to prove that you like someone," Sarah berated him, flinging her hair to the side as she got more upset. Jareth turned angry eyes to her again and Sarah realized that she wouldn't get anywhere this way. She turned away to try and calm down, walking back and forth and breathing calming breaths.  
  
"Go home Sarah. Before we both lose our tempers. I don't believe the Labyrinth would survive two such strong-willed tempermental people fighting," Jareth told her emotionlessly.  
  
"No. You asked and so you get to hear the answer," Sarh told him harshly, her words sounding hard and unforgiving. "I don't mind people who are strong willed and opinionated. I usually like a good fight. But I will not let someone try to turn me into a slave. 'Fear me, love me, do as I say...' It doesn't work for me. You want to prove that...to prove yourself, fine. Treat me like a normal person, someone who's thoughts and opinions matter and not like some idiot of a fairy-tale girl who'll fall head-over-heels for the first guy to tell her what to do. Treat me like an equal and I'll do the same." Sarah stopped to see how Jareth would reply but he didn't even seem to notice she had stopped. He had the same emotionless look on him face as when she had started. Sighing and deciding to give up since he didn't seem to be cooperating, Sarah turned and almost left the room before his voice stopped her.  
  
"I've never considered anyone my equal, Sarah. It's not in my nature," Jareth told her softly. Sarah stopped, halfway sensing that he wanted to say more. He moved until he stood behind her, not quite touching. "Tell me," he told her and she glanced up and over he shoulder in query. "Will it be worth it? Will it work?" he looked so much like a lost young man then that she had to smile a little sadly.  
  
"No one can tell until one takes the leap, if it will work or if you'll fall and hurt yourself. But it will always be worth it, Jareth. It's all a part of growing up," Sarah whispered, her eyes telling of her own growth. He hugged her gently then, as if afraid of hurting her, and pulled her close. She could hear his heart beating wildly against her back as she relaxed into his embrace and wondered if she would get hurt again this time. 


	13. Daddy, Daddy get me out of here

Daddy, Daddy get me out of here  
  
After letting Jareth hold her for a bit, Sarah began to get nervous. She'd been gone from the store for a while and she was sure her dad would be getting angry by now. Sensing her disquiet, Jareth reluctantly let her go with a sad smile.  
  
"I should be getting back," Sarah told him softly. He gestured to a doorway nearby and it opened to reveal the now-empty goblin's workshop. Sarah stared at it emotionlessly for a minute before turning to Jareth. "Do you mean that I was wandering around in circles?" Sarah asked carefully, anger hidden in her voice.  
  
"Not really. My castle is as fluid as my Labyrinth. Next time, just think about where you want to go and it will take you there," Jareth told her, a little worried that she would get angrier. He sighed silently in relief when she just nodded and went through the door. He followed after, a few steps behind her. Crossing the fairly large room, she went back into the crystal shop to see that her dad was still browsing through the crystals. Unreasonably irritated, Sarah checked on Toby and saw him dozing next to Hoggle with a crystal in his arms. Drawing closer, Sarah smiled thanks at Hoggle for watching her baby brother and shot a glare at the oblivious Karen who was staring at a crystal as if mesmerized. When she didn't blink for five minutes, Sarah grew concerned and turned to Jareth.  
  
"It's alright. Most humans seem to react that way to one or the other of my crystals," Jareth reassured her before she had a chance to ask. Sarah stared around in confusion, sensing nothing unnatural in the shop. She couldn't sense magic in any of the crystals, only in the man standing behind her and Hoggle at the register.  
  
"T'aint them crystals really, Miss Sarah," Hoggle told her when she didn't say anything. "It's them people. They's real good at losing themselves in dreams, it seems. Them crystals just share the dreams put into them." Sarah was slightly reassured. Hoggle wouldn't be so open if Jareth was making him try to hurt people. He was more likely to blush and mutter and try to bluster his way out of having to reveal details. Unfortunately, now she was slightly curious about the crystals that had made her life miserable so now she started looking around.  
  
All around her, crystals glittered at her and she wasn't quite sure where to start. The walls had shelves hung on them that glittered with glass and she counted twelve different turnstiles with four levels of shelves mostly filled with her image. Looking at the one that Toby held, she was surprised to see it was an image of baby Toby laying in the Goblin Kings arms. The Goblin King sat in his throne surrounded by frightful-looking goblins. Looking at the nearest turnstile she saw that this set was filled with globes featuring her at the door to the Labyrinth, a little fairy in her hands. Sarah winced and rubbed her hand where the fairy had bitten her.  
  
"Everyone will believe the fairy was nice," Sarah muttered.  
  
"Yes. But, you must admit, it doesn't look mean," Jareth replied from behind her.  
  
"If it had, I wouldn't have picked it up," Sarah retorted and Jareth laughed. Sarah glared at him and turned to the next stand. This one was half filled with globes of Sarah in her room with the garbage lady after the drugged peach and the other half was filled with a bust of Jareth frowning as he stared into a crystal where a small Sarah wandered the labyrinth. Sarah supposed they weren't as popular as the fairy globe. Wandering to where Karen was still staring at the same globe, she sighed when she saw that she was staring at a globe containing Sarah dancing in the ballroom with Jareth though none of the other dancers were pictured. They did appear in the globes on the next turnstile with the ones showing the strange red creatures that played with their heads and the ones that showed her walking with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus riding Ambrosia. Staring around at the others, Sarah shook her head at the complex crystals.  
  
Making her way over by her dad, she noticed a crystal with an unfamiliar scene. She and Jareth were in their Labyrinthian clothing sitting on a blanket with a picnic while her brother, also formally dressed, played with a fairy. Glancing back at Jareth she was glad to see he had the grace to blush. "Cute," she muttered passing that crystal by in irritation. Her dad was browsing through a set of smaller crystals featuring multiple Labyrinthian poses of her, poses of her and Jareth, her and Toby, Jareth and even Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. Sarah rolled her eyes and found herself getting upset at being surrounded by so many globes full of her dreams, her Labyrinth. Her head started to hurt and it seemed as if the room was spinning.  
  
"Daddy, get me out of here," Sarah pleaded. 


	14. I'll be there for you

I'll be there for you  
  
Sarah felt weak and her eyes kept focusing and unfocusing. Standing in the middle of Jareth's crystal shop, she tried her best to stay upright though she knew that she was swaying dizzily. Suddenly, the swaying stopped and Sarah looked blankly at the man supporting her. She heard him asking her what was wrong but she couldn't reply. She closed her eyes to prevent the room from spinning but seemed unable to make it stop. As if from far away, she heard Jareth calling her name and she tried to open her eyes but it seemed as if she was unable. She heard her father fretting when he noticed her state and Jareth's anger at him for ignoring her. Jareth picked her up and took her outside to the cooler air, calling for Hoggle to bring her a glass of water. Richard started trying to wake Karen from her trance.  
  
"It might be stress," Toby said, following Jareth and her out the door where the Goblin King sat down and held Sarah in his lap. "I don't think she's been sleeping well lately."  
  
"I know she hasn't but I don't know why," Jareth replied worriedly, motioning for Toby to shut the door on her fathers rantings. Sarah was relieved since her head had started pounding. "Keep them in there Toby. I'm going to make sure she's alright and I can't if they're hovering around her." Jareth ordered her willing brother who immediately ran inside to start pestering his dad to buy one of the crystals for him, though he wouldn't specify which one, and his mom went back to her trance without waking all the way up. "Sarah, please. Open your eyes and look at me," Jareth asked her quietly, stroking her hair soothingly. To her surprise, Sarah was able to open her eyes though she couldn't focus properly just yet. "That's it, Sarah. Try not to focus and the headache will go away in a bit. Just look in my direction," Jareth encouraged her, holding her gently to him. Hoggle hurriedly came out to give Jareth a cup of water for Sarah before returning inside to help distract Sarah's father. Jareth was able to give her a little water before she wouldn't drink any more. Jareth set the cup down beside them.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah moaned softly but the effort made her dizzy again so she closed her eyes and rested against his chest weakly. She almost felt as if she was unconnected to her body though the pain shooting through her eyes and head disagreed with her. Jareth caressed her cheek softly, murmuring nonsense to her. For some reason she relaxed even more and was able to open her eyes and look at the blurry Goblin King. Just then Sarah's father came out leading a sulking Toby.  
  
"What are you doing?" Richard snapped at Jareth, seeing the older man with his little girl in his lap. The man motioned him to silence and kept stroking Sarah's hair gently, murmuring her name once in a while while Richard fumed.  
  
"I think she just needs to sleep. She's been much too stressed lately," Jareth finally whispered to Richard, still holding Sarah close. Richard sneered but didn't reply, glancing at his dazed wife and tired son. "Go and get your car and take your son home. I'll watch over Sarah and her step-mother," Jareth commanded Richard, easily standing and turning to carry Sarah inside. When Richard moved to prevent him, Jareth glared at him and Richard found himself doing as he was told, suddenly frightened of the man though not for Sarah. He knew that the man would take care of Sarah and even Karen. Richard was suddenly scared that this man would take Sarah away instead.   
  
Toby yawned as he and his dad hurried home, pouting because he hadn't been able to take a crystal home. He supposed he should ask Sarah if she minded first since she didn't seem to like the Goblin King or his crystals. He'd ask once Sarah was rested.  
  
Inside King Jareth's Crystal Balls, Jareth sent Sarah's step-mother into a deeper sleep and then brought a couch into the workroom. As he lay Sarah on the couch, she murmured his name sleepily and he smiled. "I'll be there for you, Sarah. Always," he whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against her forehead before returning to the store to wait for Sarah's father. As he left, the lights dimmed so Sarah could sleep peacefully. 


	15. Down in the Underground

Down in the underground  
  
Sarah was dancing in a park alone under the moonlight. She held her arms as if someone else was there and lost herself in the inaudible music. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel his arms around her and she stopped, opening her eyes and dropping her arms. He wasn't really there of course. She just couldn't keep from imagining him. She didn't even like the guy and she couldn't forget about him. It had ruined her dancing since she couldn't dance without him and she wouldn't dance with him. She'd tried to go to dances at school and couldn't stay; every time she'd felt like he was watching her.  
  
"Sarah, come on. Wake up," his voice echoed around her and she looked around in apprehension. She didn't see him but she was sure he was here. The park melted and she was back in her room watching herself sleep. "Sarah, you need to wake up. You can't hide in your sleep." Sarah looked around, feeling as if she were being watched, and still didn't see him. Then she remembered Jareth's crystal room and she was there. He was there, a crystal that showed her room in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Jareth," she said warningly but he ignored her as if he couldn't see her. She tried to touch his shoulder and couldn't, her hand passing through his body.  
  
"Sarah, why won't you wake?" he asked, staring at her body in frustration. Suddenly, Sarah remembered what had happened in Jareth's crystal shop. She'd gotten ill and he'd taken care of her and her dazed step-mother until her father had come back to the store with the car. Karen had woken up on the way home with little memory of the shop. Sarah couldn't help wondering for a moment what had affected Karen in such a way. Then she wondered why Jareth was so upset that he wanted her to wake so badly. It was still dark out, after all. "Sarah, come on. You don't need to sleep for three days," Jareth told her angrily, shaking the ball as if she would feel the motion and wake. Ahhh, that explained it.   
  
Sarah watched him for a bit as he ranted and paced in the room. She hoped that he wasn't disregarding the store or the goblins to watch over her. Finally getting bored of the constant yelling, Sarah withdrew to the throne room nearby. The place was an even bigger mess than usual which probably meant that he'd been watching her too much. She wandered the castle for a while checking on the kitchen and the gardens. (Hoggle needs to come get rid of these fairies, Sarah mused.) Ghosting down another hallway, Sarah floated through two goblin ladies worrying about the King not eating or sleeping. Her mouth pursed in annoyance, she returned to the Goblin King in the crystal room. He was still pacing though he'd stopped yelling for now. She watched him as he finally sat down. Sarah hesitated, seeing him so tense that she was sure he'd jump up again any moment. Finally, sighing softly, she cautiously went to him and set herself in his lap. He tensed up but didn't jump.  
  
"Rest, Jareth. I'll be here when you wake up," she whispered, settling herself on his lap more firmly. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against his chest and drifted closer to sleep. Remembering that she was only asleep, she wondered what would happen if she fell asleep in a dream. Yawning, she cuddled into Jareth's arms. Realizing that the King was holding her, she looked up quickly to stare at two Jareths. One was asleep and the other awake.  
  
"How long have you been here?" dream-Jareth asked worriedly, stroking her hair gently.  
  
"I don't know. I was dancing and you kept yelling so I went home but I was already there asleep," Sarah murmured, leaning her head back on Jareth's chest.  
  
"Dancing? You and your dancing. You had me worried," Jareth chuckled, holding her close to him. He was glad to finally be asleep anyways. He'd been getting tired.  
  
"Sorry," Sarah muttered, snuggling into her King-sized pillow. (sorry, couldn't help it) Sensing that she was close to sleep, Jareth picked her up and laid her down on her bed, overlapping her spirit with her body.  
  
"Sleep well, my dear. I'll be Underground if you need me," Jareth whispered, kissing her forehead gently.  
  
"Jareth?" Sarah queried, opening one sleeping eye.  
  
"Yes, Sarah?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Get some sleep and something to eat, huh? You're worrying your goblins," she told him, closing her eye again. He smiled at her and bowed before departing to his own realm. He let himself sink into his own body and the welcoming embrace of his dreams. Tomorrow is another day. 


	16. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sen...

Probably time for another disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters from Labyrinth. Thank you for reading and being patient. b00kperson  
  
As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense to you  
  
Sarah woke up the next morning, to the relief of her parents and her friends. Her brother informed her that he hadn't been worried and he wanted to play with her now that she'd decided to come back. The doctor told him to let Sarah rest before she could play with him, still upset when he couldn't find anything wrong with her. Sarah was also confused and she definitely didn't like being asleep for three days and not being able to figure out why. She was uncharitably sure that Jareth had something to do with it but felt guilty about the thought since he'd been so worried about her. She remembered also that Karen hadn't been feeling too well at the crystal store and fretted that there was something wrong with one of the crystals.  
  
"Sarah, here's something to eat," Karen sang, interrupting Sarah's ruminations. Sarah examined her step-mother worriedly but there seemed nothing wrong with her except her worries about Sarah. "Some nice bacon and eggs and toast for you. A nice healthy breakfast will get you on your feet quickly," Karen told her, beaming at her step-daughter as she served breakfast in bed. Sarah sat up and propped some pillows behind her back so she could lean back before letting Karen serve her. "And I'll bring up some nice orange juice too."  
  
"But I wanted sugar-coated flakes topped with sugar and a coke," Sarah pretended to whine, grinning at Karen and winking as she dug into her breakfast. Karen giggled as she went to get the juice. Richard looked in on his way to the restroom and was relieved to see Sarah smiling. Once she was sure that her dad and Karen weren't watching her though, the frown fell from her face like the mask it was and her eyes grew sad and tired. Sarah sighed and closed her eyes, her hands falling limply onto her lap and her head rolling back onto her pillow. She felt a vaguely familiar presence near her as a melody began playing on the edge of her hearing and her eyes snapped open to stare around her room as fiercely as falcon. Seeing nothing, Sarah closed her eyes to try and hear better.  
  
"How you turn my world my precious thing," Jareth's voice whispered in the air and Sarah opened her eyes and held out her hand, wishing a crystal out of Jareth's room and into her hand. She grinned at the image of the Goblin King in the crystal. He was in a dark maroon bed, surrounded by hovering goblins. His eyes sought hers through the crystal and he smirked. "You starve and near exhaust me," he whispered to her, confusing the goblins who couldn't sense the crystal focusing on them. Sarah rolled her eyes and, hearing Karen come cheerfully up the stairs, threw the crystal into the other dimension and concentrated on eating her breakfast.  
  
For some reason, the sense she had of Jareth hovering near her didn't go away as she'd expected it to but, whenever she summoned a crystal from the crystal room, she saw him reading or resting or eating but never staring at her as she'd expected. He'd always pause whatever he was doing to smile in her direction when she checked on him and she found herself blushing and sending the crystal away quickly. To make matters worse, she couldn't go fifteen minutes without someone checking up on her. Her dad had stayed home from work and couldn't settle on anything to do but make sure she was alright. Whenever he left her alone, Karen and Toby would come in to try to entertain her. She thought about telling them that she was tired and wanted a nap but she was sure they'd freak if she even tried it, especially after the last couple of days. She finally just turned on her radio and slipped her headphones on to try to give herself the illusion of privacy but gave up when Toby started pestering her to play with him again. Tossing her blankets over her head, Sarah ignored everyone who came in and talked to her. Finally, everyone seemed to get the idea and left her alone, closing the door behind them. After ten minutes of no one pestering her, Sarah slipped from her bed and went to the window to try to think.  
  
She couldn't really remember what had happened to her just before her head had started to hurt and she had passed out. She remembered an unreasonable irritation at something but not what that something was. She knew now that it wasn't the crystals like she'd thought; that would've been a reasonable irritation. The emotion hadn't seemed to come from her at all. Her head started hurting again at the thought of it and Sarah sighed and yawned to try to stay awake. She stared out the window and almost fell asleep against the window. She almost panicked when she found herself falling asleep again despite her best intentions and her head started pounding.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah called, instinctively and he was suddenly in her room with her. Sarah stared at him pleadingly as he looked at her in confusion, her stomach flipping frantically by his appearance. And then he was beside her, one arm holding her upright as he stroked her hair off her forehead before rubbing her temples soothingly. He seemed to exude a calmness that helped her headache and she leaned against him gratefully.  
  
"Sarah, do you trust me?" Jareth whispered to her, upset at the state he'd found her in when she'd called and anxious to try and figure out what was wrong. She just nodded slightly, pulling herself closer to him and he bent down to pick her up and move her back to her bed. Jareth locked the door with a glance to prevent any intrusions and he lay down with her, pulling her body so that she rested in his embrace, her back to him. Sarah lay nestled against him and let him rock her slightly, comforting her. "Just let the pain fall away Sarah, let it sweep through you and out, and I'll protect you," Jareth whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She seemed to sense an angry presence retreating from the King and her headache started getting better and she smiled up at his gratefully, her eyes starting to drift close. "Go ahead and nap. I'll be close by until you wake up. Everything will be clearer when you wake," he murmured to her, stroking her temples and rocking her until she slept. Glancing at the door to make sure it was still locked, he curled around Sarah and let himself fall asleep too. 


	17. You gets in through there

You gets in through there  
  
The first thing Sarah heard as she woke up was someone hammering on her door. Mumbling irritatedly, Sarah tried to get up to answer the door but someone was holding her and wouldn't let her go. "Sarah, open this door right now young lady," Richard yelled as he continued pounding. Sarah yawned and blinked sleepily over her shoulder at the man holding her. She stared and blinked some more, trying to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. Jareth woke at her movement and traded puzzled looks with Sarah. Then he remembered why he was here and he glared at the door. Sarah's roomed seemed to melt and the pounding disappeared as he transported himself and Sarah to his room. Sarah still wasn't quite awake and she stared at him in horror before trying to escape.  
  
"Are you okay, Sarah? Is your headache gone?" Jareth asked softly, restraining her from running away. She stared at him in confusion for a minute, thinking. Finally remembering what had happened before they fell asleep, Sarah blushed and relaxed into Jareth's embrace and nodded gently. Jareth closed his eyes and hugged her in relief, summoning a goblin with a thought. "Lady Sarah's taken ill again. She'll be hungry soon," Jareth stated emotionlessly, not even looking at which goblin appeared.  
  
"Sarah alright?" Ludo asked Sarah anxiously and Jareth stiffened.  
  
"I'll be fine, my friend. His Majesty is taking care of me right now and I'll be good as new in no time," Sarah whispered, smiling at her old friend and carressing Jareth's wrists to calm him. She breathed a sigh of relief when Ludo nodded and left, looking back at her until he was out of sight. "Thank you. You didn't have to bring me here," Sarah whispered, closing her eyes and relaxing into Jareth's arms.  
  
"I couldn't get him to shut up without hurting him and I didn't want you mad or getting another headache," Jareth explained guiltily.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be fine now I think," Sarah whispered, reaching up to gently touch her head. It was still tender. "I just wish I knew why I keep getting sick. It's frustrating. Whenever I think about what happened, it happens again," Sarah said, squeezing her eyes shut and turning her head to block out the light. Jareth closed the black curtains on the window and carressed her face as if to feel what was causing her pain. She sighed and relaxed again, turning so she lay on her back and he shifted to accomodate her. With a glance he lit the candles standing on either end of the room to give her a more gentle light.  
  
"What does it feel like now? Will the pain come back soon?" Jareth asked gently, staring at her for signs of illness but she just shook her head and opened her eyes cautiously, letting her eyes adjust.  
  
"No. I feel better whenever you're around," Sarah admitted shyly. Jareth smiled at her fondly and traced his finger down her cheek. "It's like magic," she teased him gently, smiling at him out of the corner of her eye. He stiffened in surprise and she looked at him worriedly, the smile melting off her face.  
  
"Like magic," he whispered, his eyes glancing around the room suspiciously. Sarah glanced around the dim room and back at Jareth. He was frowning and seemed not to be looking at anything in particular but rather to be staring into the distance. "Peraline," Jareth growled, pulling Sarah into his arms protectively. Sarah's eyes grew confused and she tried turning to see what Jareth saw but he wouldn't let her go. Angrily, she tried fighting her way free of his embrace and he rolled over so that he pinned her to the bed. "Don't fight me, Sarah. She's waiting for me to let you go," Jareth whispered. Sarah stopped struggling though she continued to glare at him. He propped himself over her on his arms to spare her his weight now that she was being sensible. She blushed at the picture this would make to anyone walking in and hid her face in the pillow she lay on, hoping her father never learned of this.  
  
'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*  
  
Richard stared at Sarah's bed in frustration. He'd been forced to get in through her window and was extremely upset not to find Sarah incapacitated in her bed after worrying about her. He quickly crossed the room and opened it to find his wife on the other side.  
  
"He's taken her. I know it," Richard growled, brushing past her and down the stairs grabbing his keys on the way out the door. He was down the street before Karen had the chance to recover and follow. He hurried to the store, pushing the speed limit as fast as he could. Fretting when he couldn't find a close parking spot, Richard parked as close as he could and ran the rest of the way pushing past others rudely in the evening traffic. He burst into the glass store to see one of the midgets tending the store. The man looked surprised and worried to see Richard bursting through the door and gestured to the other midgets to distract the customers.   
  
"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Richard asked forcefully when he got close enough for him to hear without the other people in the store hearing.  
  
"With Jareth?" the man said uncertainly.  
  
"Where did he take her?" Richard asked, grabbing the man's arms.  
  
"The Castle," the man breathed, frightened.  
  
"Where's this castle?" Richard asked, getting frustrated.  
  
"In another dimension," the man squeaked and Richard dropped his arm in shock. The man disappeared quickly as soon as Richard let go and Richard almost cursed.  
  
"Yous won't finds her that way," another midget said softly making Richard jump in surprise. This one was different than the others, more inteligent looking, and looked familiar. He was the one that had helped Sarah when she got sick the last time he'd been here.  
  
"How do I get to where Sarah's at?" Richard asked fiercely and the man's eyes lit up. He drew Richard into the back room and Richard stared in surprise at the enlarged room. It hadn't looked like this the last time he was here.  
  
"You gets in through there," Hoggle said, pointing to the door on the opposite side of the room. Richard took a deep breath and stepped forward nervously. 


	18. Shows what you know

Show's what you know  
  
Richard hurried through the Castle hallways shouting for Sarah. He hoped that she was concious enough to hear him and call back. He certainly hoped that he could find his little girl before that man hurt her. He shut up and started running, his head whipping back and forth as he looked for any clue to where his daughter and Jareth were. He stopped suddenly in front of an ornate looking door, feeling for some reason as if what he were searching for was there. The door was carved with fairies and goblins and other mythical beasts. Through the door he heard someone talking and he leaned closer to hear better.   
  
"Don't fight me, Sarah. She's waiting for me to let you go," he heard through the stout door and he opened the door hurriedly to see a dark red and black bedroom. The curtains were closed to the daylight but there were candles littering the room. He could just see Sarah's pale face staring at him from under Jareth's body. With a roar, he threw himself at them, attempting to free her from his grasp but Jareth made a gesture and Richard found himself floating in the air, unable to move.  
  
"No!" Sarah exclaimed, reaching out for her father but Jareth held her to him.  
  
"I wouldn't hurt him," Jareth told her, hurt that she would think so ill of him.  
  
"Let him down, please Your Majesty," Sarah begged, watching her dad fight the magical restraints. Jareth sighed and released his hold on the man as he sat up and pulled Sarah so she rested on his lap.  
  
"Let my daughter go, you freak," Richard shouted at Jareth, reaching to pull Sarah to him. He blinked in surprise when he couldn't reach past the edge of the bed.  
  
"Daddy, may I introduce you to Jareth, the King of the Goblins," Sarah said softly, rolling her eyes at him. Richard's jaw dropped and Jareth smirked while petting Sarah's hair softly. "Can I get up yet, Jareth?" she continued, shifting uncomfortably. Jareth glanced into that far corner again and tensed, his anger rolling off of him in palpable waves. Sarah glanced at the wall nervously and figured that it wasn't safe to move yet.  
  
"Peraline," Jareth called warningly, his mismatched eyes glittering angrily in the light from the candles. "Do not tempt me, woman. I will not allow any harm to Lady Sarah," Jareth called, one hand moving in a shielding gesture.  
  
"What's going on?" Richard asked uncertainly, his eyes darting between Jareth, Sarah and the wall. Seeing nothing threatening near the wall, he turned to Sarah but she had closed her eyes and turned her head as if in pain.  
  
"Peraline!" Jareth growled in anger, making an abrupt gesture toward the woman only he could see. She dodged into hiding and Sarah relaxed, her eyes opening sleepily before closing again. She was too tired to stay awake. Richard called her name in horror and tried reaching for her again. He was surprised when he was allowed to her side this time.  
  
"Just don't move her," Jareth warned him tiredly, petting Sarah's hair comfortingly. "She'll try again and I need to be able to move fast if she attacks again."  
  
"What's going on? Why does this woman want to hurt Sarah?" Richard asked in panic.  
  
"Peraline is the Fairy Queen," Jareth explained quietly, shifting Sarah so she rested on the pillows instead of his lap. "She's always felt that I was going to be her husband, despite my many protests even before I met Sarah. When I met Sarah and fell in love with her, Peraline was furious and vowed revenge on Sarah. Unfortunately, Sarah didn't love me and left me. Peraline was sure that I would come begging for her hand then but the friends Sarah had made in my Labyrinth convinced me that I could woo her and win her heart in time. I've not yet given up hope and Peraline is convinced that all she has to do is destroy Sarah and I'll marry her instead." Jareth shook his head at her foolishness, carressing Sarah's face tenderly. "As if I'd ever think of replacing pure, beautiful, kind and gentle Sarah with a being as evil as a fairy," Jareth murmured distractedly, his eyes closing as he leaned down to kiss Sarah.  
  
"But I thought fairies were kind and, I don't know, granted wishes and stuff," Richard said hurriedly, startling the Goblin King into pulling back.  
  
"Show's what you know," Jareth scoffed, rolling his eyes and laying back down next to Sarah, curling protectively around her still form. 


	19. Brighter than sunlight, louder than thun...

Brighter than sunlight, louder than thunder, bouncing like a yo-yo  
  
Jareth fumed as he held Sarah protectively, glaring at the source of his problems.  
  
"You don't have to hold her so close," Sarah's father argued with the Goblin King. Jareth refused to move and considered sending him to the Bog of Eternal Stench but he was sure that Sarah would be displeased. Sighing and rolling his eyes in irritation, Jareth held Sarah closer and yawned tiredly. He hadn't been able to sleep with Richard hovering over him and Sarah. "Just because you THINK you love my little girl and want to protect her, doesn't mean you have to HOLD HER SO CLOSE," Richard yelled, trying to push Jareth farther from Sarah. Jareth gestured and Richard was on the other side of the room.  
  
"Don't push your luck," Jareth ordered, glaring at him.  
  
"Let Sarah go. Bad enough you kidnapped her," Richard started.  
  
"I rescued her. You were going to give her another headache pounding on the door like that. I have a hard enough time preventing the ones Peraline sends," Jareth interupted, hovering protectively over Sarah's inert form. Neither man noticed Sarah's face twisting as she tried to fight waking up.  
  
"I was trying to wake her up. I suppose it was you that locked the door. Didn't you think we would check up on her?" Richard yelled approaching the bed again.  
  
"You're succeeding," Sarah murmured sleepily, and they looked at her quickly. Her eyes were half-lidded and sleepy and she was frowning at both of them. "No need to yell any more, I'm awake," Sarah yawned, pushing at Jareth until he sat up and let her up to stretch.  
  
"You should go back to sleep," Jareth murmured in concern, stroking her face tenderly.  
  
"Why? So you can wake her up again?" Richard asked irritatedly.  
  
"You had something to do with that," Jareth pointed out reasonably.  
  
"Will you two hush?" Sarah asked in exasperation smacking Jareth's arm so that he knew she mostly meant him. Jareth glared at her, hurt that she would take her father's side instead of his. Richard knew that he'd won and smirked. "I'm hungry now. Would you find me something to eat Daddy?" Sarah asked her father sweetly, yawning and laying down again.  
  
"I could just go find Ludo," Jareth told her, pouting that she'd ask her father instead of him.  
  
"Or you can just take us home," Richard pointed out snidely. Jareth and Richard started yelling at each other again and Sarah closed her eyes tiredly. Jareth was the first to notice Sarah was falling asleep again and wisely shut his mouth with a snap. She looked up at him through tired eyes and smiled sleepily.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Jareth asked her quietly, quieting Richard with a glance. She smiled and nodded sleepily. "You should get your car and go home. We'll meet you there," Jareth told Richard pointedly, releasing his hold on Sarah's father and sending him back to the door leading to the crystal shop. Richard yelped at the sudden movement and stumbled into the midst of the goblins working in the back room. Regaining his balance, he stormed into the crystal store and out to his car. Jareth wisked Sarah into her bedroom as soon as Richard left the store. Both of them blinked at the bright sunlight still flooding Sarah's room until their eyes adjusted.  
  
"Try to be a little more polite, hmm. He's not used anything like this and you could be a little more supportive. You are supposed to be older and more mature than him," Sarah scolded, frowning as he placed her in her bed.  
  
"Yes, Sarah," Jareth replied meekly. Sarah got up and crossed the room to her door. "It's not like you have to deal with us long, Jareth. Just, please, behave," Sarah pleaded, leaving to go to the bathroom.   
  
Jareth lay back, staring at the ceiling glumly, listening to Sarah moving around in the room next door and Toby running around the halls. He heard Richard storm in the door downstairs and grimaced in irritation. He closed his eyes and yawned, still tired from his fights earlier with Peraline and Richard, but the sound of Sarah's stepmother's scream brought him to his feet and out the door immediately. He was just in time to watch Peraline flee from where Sarah lay unconscious on the floor, as Karen yelled at her and chased her out of the room, through a wall. Jareth knelt by Sarah's unconscious form as Richard came rushing into the room and couldn't help letting a small smile appear as he watched the Fairy Queen flee before the formidable woman.   
  
Karen stared at the place where the woman had disappeared in surprise, turning when she heard a cold chuckle from behind her and staring at the pale man kneeling by her stepdaughter's side. "Get away," Karen shrieked, charging the man but was surprised to find herself suddenly in her husbands arms.  
  
"What's with you mortals and attacking things you don't understand?" the man asked her husband wryly, a twisted smile still mocking her as he picked Sarah up.  
  
"May I attend to my daughter, Your Majesty?" Richard asked, only half sarcastically. The man disappeared and Karen heard Sarah's bed squeak. "Jareth," Richard yelled, letting her go and running to Sarah's room. "Would you quit with the disappearing act?" Richard yelled as he stormed to Sarah's room and Karen followed after him in confusion.  
  
"I feel like I'm bouncing like a yo-yo, back and forth like this," Sarah's voice said tiredly and Karen looked in surprise into the dark chambers that had taken the place of Sarah's room.  
  
"AND WHY IS YOUR ROOM IN MY HOUSE!?" Richard yelled in frustration, glaring at the Goblin King lounging on his satiny dark red sheets. 


	20. Don't tell me truth hurts

Don't tell me truth hurts  
  
"I felt that you would wish to reassure yourself of her health. I could just take us back to the castle," Jareth offered magnanimously.  
  
"This is fine. No more bouncing, hmm," Sarah said nervously, fighting to stay awake.  
  
"Rest Sarah. It takes a great deal of energy to fight off the Fairy Queen," Jareth soothed her, smoothing her hair away from her eyes. Sarah closed her eyes reluctantly and was soon asleep.  
  
"I've never even seen this Fairy Queen you keep speaking of. How do I know you aren't making it up?" Richard grumbled, rushing to Sarah's side and making sure that she was all right.  
  
"Neither has your daughter. Many can't see the Fairy Queen for she is a tricky one. Though it does seem that your wife can," Jareth mentioned offhandedly, waving Richard away from hovering over Sarah. He slipped off the bed as Richard looked in surprise at Karen and pulled the covers snugly over Sarah's inert form. Toby peeked around his mother's side and smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Karen muttered nervously.  
  
"You didn't think normal humans walk through walls do you?" Jareth asked arrogantly. "She's a bit harder to see than your average Goblin King."  
  
"Average, ha," Richard grumbled, irritatedly glancing around the translocated bedroom.  
  
"Quite average for being a Goblin King. No excitement in my life until Sarah came along," Jareth replied with a fond glance at the sleeping woman. "Just take away the babies from whoever wishes and try to raise them and deal with my mindless Goblins. Though not all of them are hopeless, it's no wonder that the children I raise are next to useless in society." Jareth sighed a little at the uselessness of his occupation.  
  
"Take away the babies?" Karen exclaimed in horror, looking around to spot Toby and trying to push him away from the bedroom door. Jareth laughed mockingly and, with a gesture, Toby landed on the bed next to his sister. Karen cried out and reached for her son, only to be repulsed at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Is Sarah okay, sir?" Toby asked worriedly, peering closely at his sister's face.  
  
"Hello, Toby. Don't worry, she's fine," Jareth said, reaching out and ruffling Toby's hair. Toby giggled and ducked away from the king. Jareth smiled fondly after him as he ran out of the room giggling. "How did you think I met Sarah?" Jareth asked Sarah's stunned parents.  
  
"She wished my baby away? But," Karen exclaimed in horror, glancing after her son.  
  
"She's the only one to succeed in winning through the Labyrinth and taking her brother back," Jareth told her proudly.  
  
"And you keep all the other children who are wished away?" Richard asked, his eyes glittering dangerously at the Goblin King.  
  
"Of course not. I wouldn't have the room to do that," Jareth replied mockingly, summoning a couple of chairs to his bedside and gesturing for them to sit down while he reclined next to Sarah. "I send the ones that are wanted back to their families and make everyone forget anything happened. The children are none the worse for wear and the ones that wished are usually much more loving afterwards. I only keep the ones that aren't wanted back, the ones who are better off forgotten. Some of them run back to the streets and some stay in the Labyrinth with me. It just depends on the child I guess," Jareth replied carelessly.  
  
"You would've kept Toby?" Karen asked breathlessly, ignoring the chair her husband was trying to push her into. Jareth's laughter startled her.  
  
"My dear woman, it wasn't Toby I wanted, though I would've kept him had Sarah wished that. Oh, no, my dear, I wanted Sarah. I still intend for her to be mine," Jareth laughed and Karen gulped in horror, sinking slowly onto the chair behind her.  
  
"Now look what you've done," Richard accused the goblin king angrily.  
  
"Don't tell ME truth hurts," Jareth replied, somewhat peeved.  
  
"But is it really the truth," Richard countered and Jareth sat up to glare at him dangerously. Richard stepped back uncertainly, his eyes wide at the sight of the peeved king. 


	21. Falling in love

Falling in Love  
  
Sarah woke up gasping for breath and unable to move. She felt as if she lay under a heavy blanket. Unable to see anything, she struggled to fight her way free of the confining blanket.  
  
"Sarah?" Jareth's tired voice inquired softly and the blanket was pulled away from where it had been wrapped around her. As the dark red blanket was pulled from her, she noticed she was still in Jareth's room and the bed was trashed. "Are you okay, Sarah?" Jareth asked in concern, noticing the trapped look in her eyes. "It's not Peraline again, is it?"  
  
"It's...I don't think so. I guess I was just having a nightmare," Sarah stammered, gasping for breath.  
  
"Would you like me to wake your parents or get you something to drink or anything?" Jareth asked uncertainly, glancing over to the other side of his bedroom. Sarah looked to find that Karen had fallen asleep in her dad's arms in a huge armchair and he was sleeping while he held her. She relaxed unconsciously when she saw that she wasn't alone with the Goblin King again and smiled at him nervously.  
  
"I could use a glass of water or something," she offered hesitantly and he grinned, glad to be of some use to his love while she was ill. He gestured to the bedside table and she had her choice of drinks. Eventually, she chose the milk that was steaming in the cool air and he dismissed the rest to wherever he'd gotten them from. "A bite to eat, perhaps," she mused, sipping on the warm milk and was offered a variety of midnight snacks from a turkey sandwich to a little breakfast. "One could get used to this," Sarah giggled, blushing as she glanced at the happy Goblin King behind her.  
  
"Anything else? Anything at all?" Jareth offered anxiously, his magic ready to supply anything she might desire.  
  
"A little company," she whispered, glancing down at her hands curled around the mug in her lap.  
  
"I could summon Hoggle or Sir Didymus or Ludo or Toby or, well," Jareth paused, seeing her withdraw with every suggestion as to whom she might enjoy talking to. "Or...I could do the best I could," he offered hesitantly.  
  
"I don't want to be a bother," Sarah replied morosely.  
  
"You aren't. Everyone's so worried about you. Especially me. I know some of what you're going through and it's killing me to see you so ill," Jareth replied hurriedly, moving around the bed to kneel before her.  
  
"It's alright. I'm just...I feel so useless sleeping all the time," Sarah hastened to reassure him. "If nothing else, it's keeping me out of school while everyone goes crazy for your crystals," Sarah teased him slyly and he chuckled. Sarah patted the bed beside her and he hesitantly sat down next to her. She surveyed the delightful array of snacks and finally sampled a melon ball; it was perfectly ripe and still chilled. She smiled at Jareth beside her and he smiled back.  
  
"If you don't want me to sell the globes, I won't," Jareth offered suddenly, looking away from her and letting his mask fall back into place. Sarah paused, wondering where this had come from. "I made them for you after all, so it's only fair that you should chose how they are disposed of."  
  
"But life's not fair, remember," Sarah told him gently and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "It doesn't matter to me anymore, really. I barely think about it anymore. I just wish you'd have asked my permission before selling them here. I was startled when you showed up again and a little afraid you'd take Toby again."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jareth told her after a moment of silence and Sarah stared at him in shock.  
  
"What?" he asked in offense.  
  
"You've never apologized before. It startled me," Sarah replied in embarrassment, looking away from him. Jareth hesitated but put his arm around her anyways, still keeping his face carefully blank. Sarah stiffened and, just before Jareth would have removed his arm, leaned against him gently. He held her closer as he felt her relax and she snuggled under his arm, reaching to grab a deviled egg. Eating half, she had a delightful idea and held the other half up near Jareth's lips. He stared at her wide-eyed and a blush spread over her face while she wondered if she was being too forward. He gulped and blushed as he opened his mouth and let her feed him. "It's...I mean, are you alright?" Sarah asked breathlessly and he nodded slightly. They stared at each other for a minute before Karen's restless tossing broke them from their trance.  
  
"I need to use the restroom," Sarah murmured hurriedly before getting up and dashing out of the room, Jareth opening his mouth to call after her but shut his mouth with a snap as he turned to glare at Karen in the corner. In the restroom, Sarah finished her business and was leaning on the counter tiredly. She looked into the eyes of her reflection and sighed sadly. "I think I'm falling in love," Sarah told herself sadly. "I just wish I knew whether that was a good or bad thing," Sarah sighed, finishing and turning around.  
  
"Definitely a bad thing," Peraline growled and Sarah gasped Jareth's name as she fainted. 


	22. Though we're strangers til now

Though we're strangers til now  
  
Jareth closed his mouth with a snap as Sarah fled the room, turning to glare at Sarah's step-mother. One or the other of them always interrupted every time he managed to get close to Sarah. He almost summoned a crystal to check on Sarah but realized that she would get very angry if she ever found out about it; humans felt that some things were best kept private after they were a certain age. Instead he crossed the room and roughly shook Karen awake.  
  
"Sarah went to the restroom. Watch her and make sure Peraline doesn't try anything again," Jareth commanded Karen angrily when she finally opened her eyes.  
  
"You can see the dumb woman, you watch her," Richard grumbled, mostly asleep.  
  
"Do I take that as permission to see you daughter without clothes on?" Jareth asked dryly, rolling his eyes when Richard jumped up and yelled, dumping Karen on the floor. "I didn't think so. Your wife will watch Sarah since she is the only other being I know of who can see Peraline," Jareth snapped, silencing Richard with one hand and tossing a crystal to Karen with the other. Karen caught the floating crystal instinctively and looked inside curiously.  
  
"She's fine," Karen said sleepily, trying to hand the crystal back.  
  
"Watch her until she's back in this room. Peraline keeps trying to attack her when she leaves my protection and I won't let her be harmed," Jareth snapped, pacing angrily. Karen sighed and focused her eyes once more on the crystal and shouted in shock, trying to struggle to her feet and keep looking in the crystal at the same time. By the time she looked up again, Jareth was already out the door and down the hall bursting into the bathroom. She put the crystal down and followed after quickly to help protect Sarah. Jareth grabbed Peraline from behind to keep her away from Sarah. Seeing Karen running behind him, he shoved Peraline at her and she managed to grab Peraline's arm before she could flee.  
  
"I don't think so," Karen growled as the woman tried to break away and she grabbed her hair to hold her steady while still keeping a hold on her arm. The woman's eyes went wide and she kept very still as Jareth knelt by Sarah's side and stroked her face tenderly. Karen looked down at him as soon as Peraline fell still and Richard came bursting through the door, glaring at Jareth in frustration. Toby peeked around his dad but wasn't allowed to come in.  
  
"Keep a good hold on her," Jareth told Karen, looking up from Sarah to see Karen's attention focused on her step-daughter and she hurriedly looked at the fairy in her arms. Peraline stared back at her with wide eyes, her heart beating frantically, and Karen glared at her menacingly. Richard looked to his wife in confusion but still couldn't see anything.  
  
"Please let me go," Peraline pleaded breathlessly and Karen was surprised at how child-like her voice was.  
  
"If you've hurt my darling Sarah," Jareth snarled at Peraline angrily and she shrunk from his ferocity, her eyes widening until Karen was sure they'd never stay in her head.  
  
"I didn't mean it," Peraline whined, pulling ineffectively with her arm while trying to keep her hair intact.  
  
"You've been trying to hurt our little girl all along," Karen accused as she shook her sharply. Peraline shook her head frantically and gulped in horror.  
  
"If you destroy her, she won't be able to harm Sarah again," Jareth told Karen calmly and Karen stared at him in horror. "But you will be required to take her place as the Fairy Queen so take care in how hard you hold her," Jareth added, never taking his eyes off Karen.  
  
"My wife doesn't want to be the Fairy Queen," Richard cut in harshly.  
  
"Cool, Mom will be the Fairy Queen?" Toby asked excitedly and was told to go to bed by his dad. He pouted but went away.  
  
"He lies. He just wants you to destroy me because he can't do it himself. She's got him under a spell but deep down he knows that he belongs to me," Peraline shouted, struggling to try and get out of Karen's hold. "He can't harm me because he knows he belongs to me," Peraline cried, hitting Karen in the face so that she released her. She was almost to Jareth and Sarah when Richard grabbed her roughly.  
  
"I got her, right?" he asked, his eyes closed as his arms folded around the struggling woman. He had a feeling that if he opened his eyes and didn't see anything, she would get out of his grip.  
  
"Yes, dear," Karen replied, standing up and grabbing Peraline's arm.   
  
"Lucky grab, Daddy," Sarah whispered, her eyes opening tiredly and Peraline shrieked, reaching to try and grab Sarah. "Since you can't see her any more than I can," Sarah added, her arm moving sluggishly to try and shield her head from the developing headache.  
  
"Only those who are both dreamers and realists can see the Fairy Queen. Only those that can see the Fairy Queen can replace her as the Queen if they destroy her," Jareth said quietly, moving to help Sarah sit up.  
  
"I take it the list is short?" Sarah asked softly, letting her head fall weakly onto Jareth's shoulder. He smiled at her gently and nodded.  
  
"I don't want to be evil like her," Karen protested, moving as far away from Peraline as she could though she didn't let go of Peraline's arm. Richard nodded and moved behind her supportively.  
  
"Peraline is evil. Being evil is not one of the requirements for the post," Jareth reassured Sarah and her step-mother.  
  
"Good. I stopped thinking of her as the evil step-mother long ago. Would've been irritating to have to start again," Sarah whispered, smiling sleepily at Jareth. He smiled back at her tenderly and settled her more securely in his lap.  
  
"I don't want to kill anyone either. I don't like violence," Karen protested weakly.  
  
"Who said anything about violence. Just say the words and her soul is free to go back where it belongs. After too long, some souls prefer the rest," Jareth replied quietly, waving his hand vaguely to dispel that excuse.  
  
"I won't leave my family. I've got a life here, a home," Karen said firmly and Richard snuck his arms around her waist firmly.  
  
"Who would? Your husband would be your consort, your children your heirs," Jareth pointed out reasonably. "Heirs are useful. Arranged marriages bring wonderful alliances," he murmured softly into Sarah's hair and she blushed. Richard looked torn at whether he should support his wife or get Sarah out of Jareth's lap. "And until you decide to leave this realm, well, Underground royalty have the ability to move between realms," Jareth added the obvious, looking pointedly at the terrified Queen in Karen's grasp. He sensed Karen's reluctance and sighed in exasperation. "You could just let her go. She'll try for Sarah again and, if you catch her in time, we can try again and until then, you can think about if you want to keep guard over Sarah for the rest of your life or destroy the current Fairy Queen," he added cruelly.  
  
"Richard," Karen pleaded, observing the woman in her grasp with terror. Peraline regarded her with an almost identical expression.  
  
"We need to talk about this in private," Richard said brusquely, clearly angry with the Goblin King. Jareth sighed and looked Peraline over quickly. Summoning a crystal, he caught the Fairy Queen in the glass globe.  
  
"I can only hold her for fifteen human minutes. Hurry," Jareth told Karen and Richard harshly. Richard nodded and dragged Karen away hurriedly while Jareth shook his head and settled against the bathroom counter, cuddling Sarah to his chest.  
  
"I don't know if it's a good idea," Sarah murmured into his chest and he just stroked her hair softly.  
  
"It doesn't really matter. I know we've been strangers until now, my Sarah, but I want to change that. This current crisis is at least giving us time to get to know each other," Jareth whispered back, curling himself protectively over her and staring tenderly into her tired eyes. "Either way, I want to get to know you even better," he breathed, leaning down until his lips were almost touching hers. She closed her eyes softly, tacitly welcoming his closeness. A soft sound, like a muffled giggle, almost distracted him but Sarah reached up and pulled his face the last little bit closer, softly pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss, and he almost passed out from the rush of adrenalin in his body. All he could think of was that he was finally kissing Sarah and it was wonderful. He only just heard the crystal break at the edge of his hearing and he broke the kiss to throw himself over Sarah, Peraline towering angrily over them both with murder in her eyes. 


	23. We're choosing the path between the star...

We're choosing the path between the stars  
  
Richard pulled Karen out of the bathroom in a hurry, anxious not to test the powers of the supposed Goblin King against the invisible Fairy Queen. He barely understood half of what was going on anymore. Richard sighed as he pulled his wife into their bedroom and shut the door. Leaning protectively on the door between Karen and the mess in the bathroom, he rubbed his head tiredly.  
  
"Richard," Karen whispered quietly, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"It's your choice, lovey. You know I'll support you no matter what," Richard replied to her unspoken question and Karen nodded, her head hanging.  
  
"I just...what about Sarah?" she whispered, her heart hurting that she might end up being responsible for her step-daughter being hurt.  
  
"Don't think about Sarah. Think about you. Figure out what you want and then we'll figure out how to fix everything with Sarah. There's got to be something else we can do, we just need to figure it out," Richard reassured his wife tenderly. He held out his arms and she flung herself into his embrace, huddling into his chest protectively and starting to cry. "Do you want to be Queen?" Richard asked her softly, rocking her soothingly.  
  
"I can't really imagine you as the Fairy Queen's consort," Karen laughed wetly, her eyes slightly vague as she argued with herself.  
  
"I'll do the best I can if that's what you want, my dove, but make sure it is what you want. Don't accept the responsibility for the fairies if you're not sure you want it. However, if you want to, don't let anything stand in your way," Richard encouraged her softly and she took a deep breath and nodded her head against his chest. The sound of breaking crystal and Sarah's scream broke them from their trance and Richard was out the door and was at the bathroom in a moment. Karen stared after him in wonder a moment before following after him.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that Sarah was in pain, screaming as she huddled under the Goblin King. The second thing she noticed was that Peraline was crazy, screaming and beating at Jareth in an attempt to get at Sarah. Toby was across the room, huddling in the shower stall, trying to stay as far from everything as he could. Time seemed to slow down then and she made her decision in that instant.  
  
"Jareth," she called and her eyes met his in perfect understanding. She knew that she wouldn't get rid of Peraline with specific words, the way he was summoned. It required a force of will and a specific intent. "I banish thee, Peraline, into the realm from which there is no return. Let thy throne be vacated and filled as the Elders should wish it. So say I," Karen shouted, summoning all of her rage that this woman should harm her child and her sorrow for the life she would leave behind and her joy that she could protect Sarah from this hurt and throwing Peraline from this realm forever. She had time for one last smile at her family and then she was gone, pulled after Peraline into the Underground.  
  
Jareth stared after Karen for a minute, still huddled around Sarah protectively, before glancing at Richard blankly. He was still in shock so Jareth glanced at Toby. He perked up as if sensing that there was something that he could do. "Get Sarah back to bed. She'll be fine now and tell her that I'll come back as soon as I can. I'm going to follow after them. Peraline's been able to sweet-talk her way out of too much and I'm going to make sure she doesn't get out of this," Jareth instructed Toby firmly, slipping out from around Sarah. He traded glances with Richard before he left and Richard shook his head sharply to clear his mind. He helped Toby get his sister into her own bed, the Goblin King's Underground bedroom having disappeared with him, and dragged an armchair into her room so he could watch over her. Toby dragged in his pillow and blanket and curled up in his dad's lap to fall asleep and Richard petted Toby's hair unconsciously.  
  
"Where did they go, Daddy?" Toby finally asked softly and Richard shook his head uncertainly.   
  
"They've chosen the path between the stars," Sarah whispered and Toby was at her side in an instant.  
  
"Jareth and Mom disappeared," he informed her, a little frightened but Sarah just nodded her head. "They'll be back?" he begged her and she smiled comfortingly at him.  
  
"Jareth won't let Mom get hurt. She protected me when he couldn't so he'll do the best he can for her," Sarah comforted her little brother. Richard just watched them with dark eyes and Sarah tried her best to smile reassuringly. "They'll be back," Sarah said again, yawning and letting her eyes close softly. "Jareth won't leave now." Then she let herself succumb to sleep and Toby curled up next to her. Richard got up and spread the blanket over them both before resuming his vigil at her bedside but his mind was far from there.  
  
In a large Underground chamber, silence reigned as Karen stared at the unfriendly faces. Next to her, Peraline was confined in a crystal, her madness preventing her from being free. Karen felt a breeze behind her and turned to smile tremulously at the formally dressed Goblin King. He smiled back and turned to the Elders to begin. 


	24. What kind of magic spell to use

What kind of magic spell to use  
  
Sarah woke to the doorbell the next morning. Seeing her father and Toby asleep in the chair next to her, she got out of bed to hurry down the stairs before their visitors woke them. She opened the door hastily and surprised Eli with her hand almost right on the bell. "Dad's asleep. It's been a long night. Do you need something?" Sarah asked Eli and Max.  
  
"Homework," Max replied, handing Sarah a stack of papers and Sarah glared at them as she accepted. Then she yawned, blinking in astonishment. "You sure you should be out of bed? Your dad said you were really sick," he asked sternly.  
  
"What are you, my mother?" Sarah asked rudely, shoving the homework on the dining room table.  
  
"You'd better pick that back up before Karen sees you. She'll throw a fit," Eli told her, smiling at Max conspiratorially.  
  
"Mom's out for a bit. She'll be back soon," Sarah answered distractedly, heading into the kitchen for something to drink and not noticing the shocked looks directed after her by her friends. "You guys want something?" she called from inside the fridge.  
  
"Hey Sarah, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Eli asked quietly, rushing after her friend. She pulled her out and felt her forehead but it didn't feel hot.  
  
"I wasn't sick like that," Sarah replied rolling her eyes and pushing Eli away.  
  
"What do you mean? You were sick, right? Don't tell me you got your dad to call in for you and didn't get him to call in for me too?" Eli whined, pouting at Sarah.  
  
"Sarah shouldn't be having visitors," Richard said from the stairs and Sarah rolled her eyes behind Eli's back. "I don't want her headaches to come back," he added, finger-combing his hair. Toby came from behind him and, yawning, grabbed a bowl from his stash of plastic-ware. Sarah grabbed his favorite cereal from the cupboard and handed it to him without being asked.  
  
"Sure, Mr. Williams. Just wanted to give her homework to her," Max interrupted before Eli could speak again. He dragged her to the door but she stopped him just before they left.  
  
"I wonder how long Mom's coronation with take," Sarah sighed behind them and they exchanged glances.  
  
"Maybe there's other stuff that's got to be done before Mom gets made Queen. She did say something about the Elders. Too bad your boyfriend's not here to tell us," Toby giggled and they heard Sarah smack him softly.  
  
"Don't talk about me and the Goblin King that way or I'll wish you back there. Or into the Bog of Eternal Stench," Sarah joked, starting some bacon cooking.  
  
"Children," Richard sighed, and they heard him moving towards the front door. He stopped when he saw them frozen in the doorway. "Goodbye Elizabeth, Maxwell," Mr. Williams said coldly and they fled. They didn't see Sarah and Toby peek outside the door and exchange worried glances.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
In the Underground chamber where the Council of Elders was meeting, Karen yawned hugely and curled into her seat in the middle of the floor a bit more. She'd long since slipped off her shoes and tucked her feet under her like a cat. Jareth, in one of the dimly lit seats, smiled patiently at her and she smiled sleepily back. Yawning again, she barely noticed a silence spreading over the council until almost everyone there was glaring at her menacingly.  
  
"Are we boring you?" one of the dimly lit figures asked coldly.  
  
"Don't blame me. I didn't sleep for very long last night and I'm still only human," Karen replied before yawning again. Then her stomach chose to remind her that she hadn't eaten in a while.  
  
"Humans do need to eat and sleep every once in a while," Jareth reminded the other members of the council with boredom.  
  
"You'd know. It's your fascination with mortals that's brought this predicament on us," Aerthalin, the King of the elves, reminded Jareth tightly. The others started yelling again and ignoring Karen and Peraline. Karen looked at Peraline, still in a confining crystal, and Peraline glowered back, scratching the walls of her crystal to try and get at Karen.  
  
"Mortal," Jareth yelled and everyone ceased bickering to glare at him. "If you're going to point fingers, at least get the accusations correct. We have this problem because I'm fascinated with a mortal. Singular. This woman's step-daughter," Jareth said in a calmer tone of voice, glancing down at Karen and rolling his eyes. She smiled her agreement. "And because I refused the Fairy Queen's hand in marriage," he added, just loud enough for the others to hear. This, of course, caused said Queen to shriek and start clawing at her prison walls again.  
  
"Who can blame you?" Karen asked rhetorically with a scornful glance at the crazy immortal and the council burst into argument again. They obviously didn't like any of their members being sneered at, even the psychotic ones. Unfortunately, Jareth's reference to Sarah woke Karen all the way up as she started worrying over her children. She saw some of the people open their mouths to start arguing again and decide quickly that, if she wanted to get home any time soon, she'd better get their attention before they got started. "Hate to interrupt this wonderful soap opera and all but if you're going to do this, would you mind getting it over. I do have children I have to look after too," Karen said sarcastically and everyone stared at her audacity. "Unless you'd rather send me home until you finish arguing over whatever it is you're arguing about. Frankly, I'm bored and I do have other stuff to do." She glanced at Jareth and was surprised to see a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"What is a 'soap opera'?" he asked and his nearest neighbors rolled their eyes and shook their heads in irritation.   
  
"A type of television program on Earth. People act out scripts, kind of like plays, and we use a TV to watch them, like a mechanical version of your crystal balls," Karen explained to the Goblin King before looking at the arguing council sharply. "The scripts for the ones called soap operas are full of lots of back biting and betrayals," she added pointedly. She was surprised when someone laughed delightedly and she turned in her chair to stare at the young woman laughing.  
  
"Oh, I like her. She'll be a wonderful Fairy Queen," the woman laughed and a few of the people around her smiled broadly. Karen looked over her shoulder to see if anyone wanted to make introductions.  
  
"Karen, this is Felanist, the Dryad princess," Jareth told her, his eyes sparkling with mischief. She realized why when she saw Aerthalin snap his mouth shut and scowl at Jareth.  
  
"Quite a pleasure. We need some more girls on this council," Felanist laughed, swinging her hair out of her face. "Maybe they'll let us redecorate this boring old room," she added sarcastically and then laughed again.  
  
"Err, I'll introduce you to my daughter. She's the one that enjoys stuff like that," Karen replied uncertainly and Felanist laughed harder.  
  
"Is there anyone that disagrees with allowing this woman to become the Fairy Queen?" Aerthalin asked, anger leaking into his voice, but no one seemed willing to speak up in the face of Felanist's approval. "Very well. Karen, do you wish to take up the duties of Peraline, the former Fairy Queen?" He didn't seem too happy with her but she was in a hurry to get home.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Will you just do whatever magic spell you have to and tell me what needs done so I can get home to my children?" she replied casually, mentally wondering how long he was going to put up with this and how far she could push him to hurry. She looked around inquiringly when many of the council members, including Jareth and Felanist, broke out laughing. Even Aerthalin seemed amused by her reply.  
  
"And just what kind of magic spell should we use?" one of the laughing members asked her.  
  
"I've got some Slime and snails," a small water imp called.  
  
"I've got some puppy dog tails," a female werewolf called, holding up two pups.  
  
"What about some black magic?" a witch called out, waving a wand over a bubbling cauldron. Karen sighed and wondered again when this would be done and she could go home. She hoped she wouldn't have to come here to often once she was Queen. 


	25. deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
  
"It wasn't that funny," Karen murmured to herself, watching the council members laughing at her. "Isn't that the way it works?"  
  
"Fool. You shall never replace me. I'm the Fairy Queen," Peraline hissed and Karen looked at her in surprise. "He's mine!" she screamed, clawing at the crystal again. Her voice recalled the others to the present debate and a sudden hush fell over the council.  
  
"We've already decided. She has asked for our permission to replace you and we've agreed," Felanist told the insane woman coldly. Karen shivered at the sudden chill in the woman's voice.  
  
"No! You can't do that! I'm the Queen," Peraline howled into the still air.  
  
"Not anymore you're not," Jareth replied with a satisfied smirk and the crystal containing Peraline shattered. Karen stared in surprise to see the crystal dust floating to the ground though Peraline wasn't there any more. Then, just as suddenly, a power burst into her body and stripped her of all her sense of self.   
  
She suddenly felt like a little girl, dancing in the air above a field of flowers, her wings beating gently as they held her above her field. Then she was two green ladies, racing with a couple of cute pixies through the forest. Another fairy stared gently down at a baby dove until it felt her watching. It looked up in terror before baring it's teeth and preparing to leap into the nest.   
  
'NO! You can't!' Karen shouted mentally and the fairy paused. 'I am Karen, the new Fairy Queen. Please, if you would harm something because the Queen has ordered it, do not. Violence is not nice,' Karen added, hoping to stall the fairy. She felt a murmur in the back of her head as if the council room was full of millions of tiny voices.   
  
'Queen Peraline is gone?' a scared voice asked softly and Karen spotted a shy fairy-child hiding in a mushroom patch.   
  
'I am Queen Karen. I've sent Peraline to her place in Eternity and I will be taking care of you until I am sent on. Please, no more violence. It's not right,' Karen told her and the others softly and they murmured back happily.  
  
'It was like that in the old days. We did not harm anyone when Orintil ruled us but Peraline was greedy and enjoyed pain,' an old voice told her sadly and she saw an elderly fairy watching over a tiny pixie, too young for flight. It cowered from the fairy until she picked it up and deposited it back into it's cradle with a gentle lullaby and flew away.  
  
'Let it be that way now, then. Offer no harm except when you are in danger of being harmed. Please,' Karen asked and she felt all her people agree.  
  
"Is this enough of a spell for you?" Jareth asked and Karen woke from her trance to see Jareth summon a mirror into the middle of the council chamber. She gasped and pressed her hands to her chest in surprise, staring at the delicate ball gown she now wore. Two gauzy wings floated behind her and she wondered how she would ever explain this to Richard. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to alter your body as you need to continue your life above. I promised, didn't I?" Jareth asked from behind her and she smiled at him in relief. Looking up she noticed that most of the council had gone while she was communing with her people. A young man approached and Karen drew back instinctively.  
  
"Greetings, I am Houterence, the King of the Pixies," he said when he was close enough and Karen nodded shyly at him.  
  
"Karen, we must get you back to your husband and children soon," Jareth said blandly and Houterence glared at him menacingly.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course Jareth. I need to make sure Sarah's alright," Karen replied breathily, whirling and holding her hand out for him to take.  
  
"Leaving so soon. Too bad. We could have had some fun," Felanist drawled behind them  
  
"Me? Have fun?" Karen laughed, a little too breathily. "I'm just a stay-at-home-mom, but I'll be happy to introduce you to my teenager. I'm sure you and her will have a blast," she continued and then Jareth took her hand and whisked her into the castle in the middle of the Labyrinth to teach her how to control her magic.  
  
"I'm sure we will," Felanist murmured before disappearing into the woods. Houterence stared after Karen and Felanist in confusion.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Sarah lay in her bed quietly, her glassy stare directed towards her dad and the principal of her high school, Mr. Eldenburg. 'There really is a reason that small towns have low ditching rates,' Sarah mused with an internal sigh of irritation.  
  
"Elizabeth says that Sarah was out of bed this morning. Surely that means that she's well enough to come back to school," Mr. Eldenburg told her dad and Richard scowled.  
  
"She had another attack last night and we were up until very late taking care of her. Elizabeth and Maxwell came over this morning and woke her with the doorbell. She shouldn't have been out of bed," Richard argued belligerently.  
  
"And what about the childrens' conversation about your wife?" Mr. Eldenburg asked primly.  
  
"That nonsense. They just heard Sarah and Toby playing their game. Whenever Karen leaves for a while, they make believe silly stuff for her to be doing. This time it's her coronation as the Queen of the Fairies. Next time it will be a Fairy Convention or some other such nonsense," Richard explained, rolling his eyes at the man's gullibility.  
  
"It isn't healthy," Mr. Eldenburg started but Richard just gave him the 'what, are you that stupid?' look.  
  
"You know they call it a 'healthy imagination' don't you?" Richard asked him sarcastically and Sarah smiled. It seemed that this newest change in their lives had done wonders for his sense of humor any way. She heard the door open downstairs and exchanged surprised glances with her dad before allowing her eyes to return to that glazed look again.  
  
"I'm home," Karen said, peering into Sarah's room and giving Mr. Eldenburg a thoughtful stare. "Sarah, you feeling better sweetie? Any more headaches?" she asked, crossing the room to check Sarah's forehead.  
  
"I had one last night but I'm a bit better now Mom," Sarah replied, being careful to keep her voice weak and breathy.  
  
"When did Sarah start calling you Mom?" Mr. Eldenburg asked in surprise and Sarah winced, making Karen scold him and hurry him out of her room. Mr. Eldenburg was surprised to find himself suddenly outside with his coat and hat and little recollection of Karen's naggings as she chased him away. He left the house uneasily, resolving to have Sarah talk to the councilor as soon as she came back to school.  
  
Back inside, Karen closed the door behind Mr. Eldenburg with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Don't you like the man, Your Majesty? He was just concerned for Lady Sarah?" one of her fairies asked, popping out from Karen's pocket. Once she'd begun practicing using her magic in Jareth's castle, several fairies and a few pixies had shown up to watch. Five had decided to remain with Karen wherever she went and so these became her ladies-in-waiting. The others peaked out from where they'd hidden in their Queen's clothes at their new home.  
  
"He was being nosy. Sarah's fine. Give her a few days of healthy breakfasts and rest and she'll be good as new," Karen replied absently, running her hand through her hair.  
  
"It's partially her fault," Richard said from the hall and Karen smiled at him happily, running to his arms and burrowing into his embrace. Richard smiled and held her close, stroking her hair softly. "Maxwell and Elizabeth decided to pay a visit this morning and give Sarah her homework. I chased them out but they hung back by the door and listened to Sarah reassure Toby that you'd be back as soon as you could after the coronation. Then I noticed them still standing there and made them leave," Richard explained after a minute of holding his wife. She sighed and snuggled up against him.  
  
"Eww, get a room," Sarah laughed from the top of the stairs and Karen smiled up at her.  
  
"Feeling better?" Karen asked contentedly and Sarah nodded, belting her bathrobe over her pajamas as she came down the stairs.  
  
"How 'bout you? How are you feeling?" Sarah asked pointedly, glancing at the flowers on the table. One of the fairies had decided to explore the large vase.  
  
"Oh, fine. No problems at all. It was a little boring actually," Karen replied dismissively and Sarah looked her over curiously. Karen grinned at her broadly, the pale jewel of mischief lighting up her eyes. Richard laughed and kissed her lightly.  
  
"You know how parents roll their eyes and mutter about the abnormalities of children?" Sarah asked the nearest fairy who giggled and nodded. Karen and Richard laughed and Richard twirled Karen around, making her clutch him close. "Parents," she muttered, shaking her head and turning and heading back upstairs to her room. 


	26. Toby!

Toby!  
  
Sarah sighed and grabbed her textbook from beside her bed. Glancing at her homework for the accompanying pages, Sarah glared at the definitions listed for the troublesome equation. Yawning, she hurriedly scribbled down the equation she needed and ran through the next ten questions quickly. 'That finished the weeks worth of math anyway,' Sarah thought in relief, yawning again as she shoved her math into the proper folder and pulled history out of the bag. She'd saved this one for last because she'd known that she would be tired by now. There's nothing guaranteed to send you to sleep faster than a history book.  
  
"Lady Sarah, can I get you anything?" a small fairy asked, shyly peeking around her door.  
  
"Just call me Sarah. I don't need anything, thanks," Sarah replied distractedly, smiling vaguely at the fairy.  
  
"What are you doing?" a second fairy asked, popping up above the first fairy.  
  
"Just homework. I only have history now and then I'm finished for the week. I hope I finish tonight. That way I won't have homework tomorrow and I can spend time with Mom, Dad and Toby," Sarah replied gently and smiled at them. The others popped up and she looked at them inquiringly.  
  
"Her Majesty doesn't need help and we cannot be outside the house," the eldest explained and Sarah grinned understandingly.  
  
"It's not you. Mom uses cleaning as a stress relief. I bet Dad's flipping through TV channels too fast to see what's on. It's just how they think," Sarah told them. They flitted into the room and perched where they could.  
  
"Sarah?" Toby asked, barging into the room and landing on her bed.  
  
"Yeah Tobe," Sarah asked, holding out her arms and letting him burrow into his embrace.  
  
"I'm bored. Mom and Dad are stressing again," Toby whined.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It'll be alright. They just need to get used to it all. They'll get over it eventually."  
  
"It's not like it's gonna go 'way," Toby grumbled.  
  
"I could if Her Majesty were to step down," one of the fairies whispered.  
  
"Except that you'd be without a leader and people would fight to take control of you," Karen said, coming into Sarah's room with a tray laden with fruit and some cottage cheese.  
  
"Health food again? Can't I get some sugar, yet? I want fresh baked cookies and milk," Sarah pretended to whine, grinning at Karen.  
  
"Mom, why do I got to eat the health junk? Why can't I eat pizza and pop like Dad and Sarah normally do?" Toby whined when she gave him a plate too.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of starting to eat more like you guys. Someone told me that fruits, vegetables and milk products give you more energy," Sarah said and Karen glanced at her in surprise. "Better than all those processed foods, any way. Besides, when we move Underground, we won't have access to pizza delivery. Can you imagine telling the delivery guy, 'Yeah, it's Underground in the Fairy Queen's palace; just ask for Prince Toby.' They'd think we were crazy." Karen chuckled and the fairies giggled from their perches around the room.  
  
"Aww, you're making fun of me," Toby pouted.  
  
"Let's finish our snack and get some sleep. Tomorrow's the last day before Sarah has to go back to school," Karen told them and they reluctantly finished, letting Karen take their plates downstairs. Sarah prodded Toby into going and getting ready for bed and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. In the other room, she heard her little Toby grumbling and throwing things around and she mused that their parents weren't the only ones stressed. She probably would have been too except that she was still tiring too fast and didn't have the energy levels to get her work done and stress out too. She heard Toby finally settle into bed and wait for someone to tuck him in, still muttering resentfully.  
  
"I wish the Goblin King were here right now. He wouldn't make fun of me," Toby said and Sarah choked on her toothbrush.  
  
"Toby!" Sarah called, rushing to his room as she felt the magic level skyrocket. Stopping in the door, she stared. The lights were on and Toby was plastered around the neck of the bewildered Goblin King. 


	27. It's only forever

It's only forever  
  
Sarah chuckled to herself as she brushed her hair.  
  
"It's not that funny," Jareth told her grumpily from where he had draped himself on her bed. She smirked at his reflection and he sighed.  
  
"Queen Karen thought it was," Rosemary, one of Karen's fairies-in-waiting, giggled. Jareth shot a glare at the tiny girl and she shrieked and ducked to hide behind Sarah.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah yelled, her hands automatically coming to cover the tiny fairy from the Goblin King's wrath as she turned to glare at him. He glared back and Sarah sighed in irritation, getting up to let Rosemary out of the room before returning to the vanity. Remembering why he was so grumpy, Sarah chuckled again.  
  
"It's not that funny," Jareth told her, glowering at her.  
  
"Yes it was. I swear, if Mom hadn't heard you arrive and come to pull him off, Toby would've strangled you. You were turning blue," Sarah chuckled.  
  
"You weren't helping. Sitting there laughing like crazy," Jareth grumbled.  
  
"It was funny," she replied over her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jareth asked, eager to change the subject.  
  
"I was going to spend the day with everyone. Sundays are usually family days. I also have some history homework I need to finish in the morning," Sarah replied, yawning as she tied her hair up.  
  
"Oh." The silence seemed to fall over them as Sarah started cleaning her room. Toby had been put to bed hours ago and the only reason she wasn't in bed was that the Goblin King had taken hers over. A knock startled them and Sarah reached over to open the door.  
  
"Goodnight, darling," Sarah's father said, raising his eyebrows at the Goblin King sprawled on Sarah's bed as he kissed his daughter goodnight.  
  
"Are you staying the night, Jareth? Do I need to get the guest room ready?" Karen asked, over Richard's shoulder.  
  
"No. I was just trying to get Sarah to see that it wasn't funny. I won't have any luck once she goes to sleep so I'll leave," Jareth sighed, sitting up and stretching.  
  
"Okay, have a good night. Good night, sweetheart."  
  
"Goodnight Dad. 'Night Mom," Sarah yawned, waving to Rosemary who flew in and burrowed into Sarah's sock drawer. She'd decided the drawer would be her hiding and sleeping place for some reason so Sarah mentally reminded herself never to shut it again.  
  
"You go back to school again on Monday?" Jareth asked curiously, getting off of her bed and turning down the sheets for her. Sarah nodded sleepily, putting her school bag next to the desk minus her history work. "Do you think you might come to the store after school? I have a new crystal I want to show you," Jareth asked, pushing her into bed.  
  
"Show me now," Sarah suggested, holding out her hand invitingly.  
  
"Oh no you don't, darling. I wish for you to be well awake before you see it. Monday?" he whispered, his eyes laughing at her fondly as he tucked her into bed. She sighed but nodded in agreement, her eyes slipping shut slowly. She was asleep within moments and the Goblin King's cold eyes turned to the fairy peeking over the edge of the drawer. Rosemary shrunk back in terror. "Come out of there," Jareth ordered softly and Rosemary reluctantly obeyed. "You know, of course, that I care for Sarah greatly and I would be most displeased if she were to be harmed," Jareth said, his low voice hard. Rosemary barely squeaked a 'yes, sir' but it was good enough for him. "You will protect her from now on. Do you understand? And you might wish to talk to your Queen about the political uses of hostages. She might make it possible for you to accompany Sarah in the mortal realm. Toby could use a guard too, since he is Karen's heir," Jareth suggested. She beamed and nodded, sitting up a bit straighter. "Do you then accept Sarah as your charge?" Jareth asked, his voice like stone again.  
  
"I will watch over Lady Sarah forever," Rosemary stoutly promised and Jareth raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It's only forever. Not long at all," Rosemary pointed out saucily and he chuckled at her audacity.  
  
"I don't think you will need to guard her forever. Once she is my Queen, she will never leave my side again. But our children will need guardians as well and I'm sure Sarah would like for you to be around. She's fond of you for some reason," Jareth told her mischievously.  
  
"Children?" Rosemary repeated wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh, yes. I intend to have as many children as I can get Sarah to agree to. I want us to have a lot, since Sarah loves them so much." Rosemary giggled.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah murmured sleepily and he looked at her over his shoulder. "Leave Rosemary alone."  
  
"Yes, my dear," Jareth replied, turning and leaning over her to kiss her forehead softly before vanishing. Rosemary giggled again and glanced around quickly before diving back into her new bed. The tree outside the window shivered in the windless night and a pair of thoughtful eyes disappeared into the night. 


	28. Every Thrill is Gone

Time for another one, I suppose. I don't own the Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah or her family. All other characters are only in my mind (and want let out) and belong only to themselves. Thanks for your patience and your reviews. Ja ne.  
  
Every thrill has gone  
  
Sunday seemed to go by fast, ever considering Sarah's exhausted state. She couldn't even recall finishing her history homework at the end of the night and she wouldn't be surprised if she had failed all her assignments. One of the few things Sarah could remember with any clarity at all when she woke up on Monday morning was Rosemary's irritating insistence on accompanying Sarah from the time she got up to the time she went to bed. Sarah had tried to complain but Rosemary had pointed out that she was a princess now and couldn't be without a bodyguard. Karen had agreed and allowed Rosemary to follow Sarah, even outside the house, though she was naturally invisible to anyone but their family.  
  
One of the other things that she had remembered from Sunday was this irritating feeling of being watched. She was used to Jareth's watching ways by now and that wouldn't have irritated her half as much as this anonymous curiosity did. She felt a bit like a freak-show to have all these people watching her.   
  
Not that thinking of Jareth made her any happier. She'd remembered when she woke up Monday morning that she'd promised to meet him that afternoon in the crystal shop. She really didn't want to go but she was curious what new irritation he had come up with that he was insisting on showing her. Hopefully, it wasn't something too terrible though she was sure it was since he was calling her by pet-names now. She'd considered telling him to knock-it-off but had been certain that this would just encourage him to find other ways to irritate her. As long as he kept it between him, her and her bodyguards. Not that that was any kind of guarantee of privacy.  
  
"I swear, she was mumbling his name in her sleep," Rosemary was currently whispering to some of her fairy friends. Sarah sighed as they giggled and they shrieked, diving for covers.  
  
"Good morning, ladies," Sarah grumbled, throwing her covers off.  
  
"My lady! Why are you awake so early?" Rosemary gasped, slightly worried.  
  
"I couldn't sleep any more. I've been sleeping for a week now and I don't feel tired anymore. Besides, I have to get up soon to go to school so I might as well do something instead of laying about," Sarah explained, grabbing her school clothes and her robe and heading for the shower. After a nice relaxing shower, which took a lot longer than normal, Sarah felt more able to face the world and dressed to head down to breakfast just in time.  
  
"Sarah, breakfast's ready," Karen called up the stairs and Sarah hurried down. She sat bemusedly through breakfast and everyone's worried 'how-are-you's and was half-way through breakfast before the relaxation went away. Then her day went steadily down-hill.  
  
"You have to take Rosemary with you. Everyone knows about you by now and I won't let you be risked," Karen told her firmly.  
  
"Sarah, she's right. I couldn't bear if anything were to happen to you," Richard agreed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry sis. It's not like anyone can see them or anything. I'm taking Hawthorn with me," Toby said, anxious that his sister not get upset. Sarah grumbled and fussed but was unable to convince her parents that she didn't need a babysitter before she had to finish getting ready for school. Stalking through the house with fairies flying everywhere, Sarah brushed her teeth and her hair and went to her room. Rosemary was holding another gossip session but her companions flew away as soon as Sarah came in.  
  
"Sure you don't want to stay with your friends?" Sarah offered hopefully but Rosemary dived for her backpack, tucking herself into one of the many pockets. "I'll take that as a no," Sarah sighed grumpily.  
  
"Don't worry, Lady Sarah! You won't even notice me. I'll be quieter than a mouse. It'll be fun!" Rosemary gushed and Sarah silently sighed, sure that there would be no more thrills left in her life bigger than carting an invisible fairy around school. She just grabbed her bag and her purse and ran to the door, stopping with a sigh when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Don't forget your lunch today!" Karen called as two fairies came flying through the door with the heavy bag.  
  
"Thanks," Sarah told them, relieving them of their burden. They giggled and flew to hide behind a vase of flowers. "Got it, Mom. See you when I get home," Sarah called and dashed out the door before anyone could stop her again. She'd be early but that was better than being stuck at home. She managed to calm down on the short walk to school and, surprisingly, Rosemary was good as her word and Sarah almost forgot about her. She tensed slightly when Eli and Max greeted her but, since they didn't scream or yell or anything, she figured the spell must be working fine.  
  
"How are things at home? You feel better now?" Max and Eli asked, almost at the same time, and Sarah giggled.  
  
"I am so glad to be back at school," Sarah replied happily and Eli hugged her happily.  
  
"I'd go crazy, staring at the four same walls for so long," Eli exaggerated.  
  
'You have no idea,' Sarah mused, glancing over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't lost her diminutive guest. 'At least school is still sane. I don't know what I'd do if I had to put up with weirdness all the time.'  
  
"Hey, Sarah! Did you ever get to see the crystal shop? Look at my new crystal!" Eli exclaimed, pulling out a crystal of her in the Oubliette.  
  
'Okay, mostly sane,' Sarah mentally corrected with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I get to see the newest one today," Sarah muttered before she thought about it and immediately regretted it when Eli started bugging her with questions all the way from 'Can I come?' to 'How long have you known the owner?' and on. Sarah ignored her as well as she was able, concentrating on getting to homeroom and getting ready for school. The teacher walked in just then, saving Sarah from Eli's continued questions for now.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today," the teacher announced and turned to gesture to the girl standing in the doorway. 


	29. Nothing is as it seems

Nothing is what it seems  
  
"Do you want to say anything?" Mr. Henderson asked the new girl. She hadn't even moved from the door or looked up from the floor as she shook her head. Mr. Henderson sighed and looked at his paperwork. "Class, this is Sylva Dryas. She's just moved here and I hope you will all be kind to her." This was said with a glare at the suddenly giggling girls in the popular section. Sarah felt sorry for the poor girl. It was bad enough having an unusual name but then to have people laughing at you on your first day at a new school. Though it was surprising that she was coming in so late in the year. Sarah wondered briefly what could make someone move so close to the end of the year and was jolted out of her reverie when Mr. Henderson asked her to raise her hand. Looking beside her, she noticed there was an empty seat where Eli had sat before. For some reason, Eli had decided to move back to sit with Max and Sarah sighed silently as Sylva came to sit down. Sylva smiled hopefully at her and Sarah grinned back.  
  
As she tried to make her way to lunch that day, Sarah was bombarded with questions about Jareth and the crystal balls and barely had time to eat much less talk to her friends. She glared at them from across the courtyard but they were oblivious, trying to talk to the new girl. She seemed fine with only one or two people but the moment a group started gathering, she seemed to withdraw into a shell. The poor girl reminded Sarah of herself before her Labyrinth adventure. She wondered briefly if she could get Jareth to help Sylva with her self-esteem but rolled her eyes, remembering that she wanted as little to do with Jareth as possible.   
  
'Yeah, right,' a small voice whispered in her head and she blushed like crazy, determinately shoving the annoying voice as far back into her head as possible. Sarah resolved quietly, as she tried ducking into the library to hide from the crowds, to help Sylva herself and avoid thinking about Jareth as much as possible in the future.  
  
"Why do you run instead of casting a magic spell?" Rosemary asked when Sarah breathed a sigh of relief at the mostly empty library. Sarah jumped a little, having forgotten her fairy bodyguard, and looked furtively around. No one appeared to notice the little being peering over Sarah's shoulder and Sarah sighed deeply in relief. "It's a simple spell of forgetting that makes the person it's cast on extremely forgettable," Rosemary told her mistress.  
  
"No. No magic," Sarah breathed quietly, smiling when the nearest librarian looked up at her. She hurried purposefully toward the fiction section, the only books she'd ever looked at before and was relieved to find the corridors between the shelves empty. "No more scaring me like that, Rosemary. How did you know that they couldn't see you?" Sarah whispered, casting harried eyes behind her to see the one librarian move over to talk to the other. She wondered why the library bothered with two librarians when there weren't that many people using the library before she disappeared from sight among the books. Peering through the shelves to the door, she was just in time to see some of the students walk into the library and look around before leaving.  
  
"You're Sarah, right?" a soft voice murmured and Sarah jumped, catching the shelve beside her as she turned around to quickly. Sylva looked wide-eyed and worried as she shrunk back from Sarah and Sarah sighed in relief. Sylva looked anxiously around as if afraid someone would jump out and shout at her and Sarah smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Hi. Sylva, right? Sorry, I'm a little jumpy with the crowds following me around," Sarah murmured softly and Sylva smiled nervously, still shrunk back as if she would bolt at any moment. Sarah leaned back against the bookshelf, her hands behind her back supportively, and Sylva seemed to stand a little taller.  
  
"Hi," Sylva whispered, and her eyes flickered over Sarah's shoulder and back to her face. "Do..." Sylva trailed off, her eyes lowering as she clasped her hands. Sarah thought she saw a blush spread over Sylva's face and smiled sympathetically.  
  
"They aren't usually this obnoxious but, well, there's this person making crystal balls and the women in them look like me. I seem to be a celebrity until this nonsense goes away," Sarah explained quietly, glancing over her shoulder with a frown.   
  
"Am I that obvious?" Sylva asked in distress and Sarah turned wide eyes back to her, shaking her head.  
  
"Who wouldn't be curious? These idiots rarely give someone like me a glance and now there trailing around like I'm some big singing sensation," Sarah hastened to reassure her and Sylva smiled at her in relief. The warning bell chose that moment to ring and Sarah thought she caught a look of irritation in Sylva's eyes before she smiled at Sarah again.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sylva offered hesitantly and Sarah nodded, waving as she turned to go. Looking over her shoulder as she left, she was surprised to see Sylva glowering at the wood shelves. Shaking her head at the strangeness of some people, Sarah hurried back to class just as the late bell rang, which gave her the perfect excuse to avoid everyone. Surprisingly, Sarah's thoughts turned back to Sylva and her strange behavior.  
  
'Nothing is what it seems,' a voice whispered. Sarah looked down at her backpack to see Rosemary asleep in a pocket and then the teacher called on her and she forgot all about it. 


	30. Nothing More

Nothing More  
  
Sarah nodded her head automatically whenever Eli paused in her breathless description of the crystal balls that she'd collected. It appeared to Sarah that she was spending way too much money on these crystals but Jareth seemed to have set up a frequent shoppers discount or something to help. 'I'll have to remember to smack him for that,' Sarah thought, nodding her head automatically when she noticed that Eli was looking at her expectantly. Max and Eli laughed and Sarah looked at them strangely. Sam, Eli's little brother started singing 'Sarah likes Jareth' and Sarah glared at her ex-best-friend murderously.   
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," Eli laughed, holding her stomach while leaning on a nearby fence.  
  
"So I get bored listening to your list, so what?" Sarah replied defensively, folding her arms over her chest defensively.  
  
"You do realize that we're almost to the shop you profess to hate so much?" Max asked, pointing to the street sign. Sam ran ahead to wait at the corner.  
  
"She has to go! She said she gets to see the new crystal today," Eli told her boyfriend excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I promised I'd go this afternoon," Sarah replied airily, leaving her friends standing uncertainly behind her. She smiled briefly in triumph when they ran to catch up with her, both of them asking questions continuously while Sarah ignored them.   
  
"Sarah, who did you promise?" Eli finally shrieked and Sarah just smirked at her friend arrogantly.  
  
"You look like His Majesty," Rosemary whispered in her ear and Sarah frowned at the fairy in irritation before turning and hurrying toward Jareth's shop. Eli looked where Sarah had and then traded uncertain glances with Max and running to catch up again. They got to her as she turned to go into the shop. Sam had already run in and was pestering the little guy setting up shop. The man looked outside and then sent one of his friends into the back room.  
  
"Sarah, I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself since this guy came to town. Do you need some help? Is he holding something over you that I can help with?" Eli asked uncertainly.  
  
"Who's holding something over Sarah?" Jareth asked from the doorway and Sarah sighed in irritation.  
  
"Who're you?" Max asked belligerently.  
  
"Maxwell, Elizabeth," a voice called from the street sharply and Sarah turned to see her family coming down the street. Max and Eli waved half-heartedly at Karen, who was smiling serenely, Richard, who was frowning fiercely, and Toby, who was swinging between his parents happily. She was pretty sure that her friends couldn't see the four fairies fluttering around her family though.  
  
'It doesn't take much to make a four-year-old happy,' Sarah sighed mentally with a smile. "Hey, Daddy. What are you guys doing here?" Sarah asked happily.  
  
"Sarah, I want a crystal! Can I have a crystal, please?" Toby asked loudly when he noticed where they were at.  
  
"He kept pestering us about it as soon as he got home from pre-school," Karen said with a slightly vague smile.  
  
"Sarah?" Jareth questioned, looking between her family and friends uncertainly.  
  
"Jareth, I'm sure you remember my family. And this is Elizabeth and her boyfriend Maxwell," Sarah said, gesturing at the surprised couple. "Eli, Max, this is Jareth, the owner of the store." Eli's eyes grew wide and Jareth gave Sarah an exasperated glare. Sarah turned her eyes away to try and hide her smile but ended up staring down the street at a gaggle of giggling teenagers, all heading for the shop. "Er, excuse me Mom, Dad. Jareth said he had something to show me," Sarah squeaked nervously, turning and pushing Jareth into the shop and to the back room. When the door had closed behind her firmly, Sarah breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sarah?" Jareth asked again, uncertainly.  
  
"Sorry. You wouldn't believe the trouble I've had all day. I so didn't want to deal with my classmates," Sarah explained, looking around at the few goblins standing around. Sarah blushed at how it must have looked to see her pushing the confused Goblin King into the private workroom.  
  
"Do you still want to see the crystal?" Jareth asked, hesitantly holding his hand out to her. Sarah relaxed and smiled, nodding acquiescence as she held her hand out to him. He slipped his hand into hers and lifted her hand to his lips before teleporting them. She breathed deeply, her hand tightening nervously as he transported them to his personal workroom, and he smirked at her. Sarah frowned and pulled her hand out of his, looking around at the clean room. A crystal sat in the middle of the room, covered in a cloth. Sarah blushed, remembering the last time she saw a crystal on that table. She hoped that he'd not intended to show her that one because she still wasn't sure how to deal with that crystal.  
  
"It's over there, Sarah," Jareth laughed lightly, pointing to a large cabinet in the corner of the room, realizing the reason for her blush. She looked over at the crystal cabinet and saw a row of six crystals lined up. She started to move that way but he held her back, positioning her back in front of the crystal on the table.  
  
"What are those, Jareth?" Sarah asked suspiciously.  
  
"They're crystals Sarah, nothing more. But they show my dreams and I didn't bring you here to see that. Don't you want to see your crystal?" Jareth replied, coaxing her head toward the cloth-covered crystal. With one last longing glance at the crystal cupboard, Sarah focused expectantly on the cloth. Finding her attention now focused when he wanted it, he reached out and gently pulled the cloth off the newest creation in his collection. Sarah moaned and covered her face in embarrassment.   
  
'There was nothing more embarrassing than this,' Sarah silently repeated to herself, like a mantra. 


	31. It Don't Look Much

Hello everyone. I couldn't help but ask everyone to read my best friend/'sister's story on FictionPress.com. Her name is Tenelka5. She's going to be an elementary school teacher! We're so proud. Ja ne!  
  
PS. Thank you for all your reviews! Over a hundred! I'm so happy everyone likes this story that much.  
  
It don't look much  
  
"Please tell me that no one else has seen this?" Sarah begged Jareth again as he paced angrily around the room. She blushed as she gestured at the crystal on the table. In perfect miniture detail, Jareth held Sarah on the bathroom floor as she pulled his lips to hers. He'd even managed to detail the enraged Fairy Queen held captive in a small globe and Toby smiling in the doorway. The base of the crystal was dark red with intricate gold carvings.  
  
"Of course no one else has seen it! I had meant it to be a gift to you," Jareth ground out from between gritted teeth. "I thought it would be appreciated."  
  
"It is. It's also very embarrassing. I'm not the kind of girl to kiss and tell and that scene just leads to all kinds of wrong ideas," Sarah replied. Jareth continued pacing, looking like he wanted to throw something and Sarah decided she should do something before he grew violent. When he was closest to her, she grabbed his hand and forced him to look into her eyes. "Swear to me that this is the only copy of this crystal," she demanded of him in a whisper, staring seriously into his eyes.  
  
"I swear," Jareth growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Swear that no one else besides you and me has seen this crystal," Sarah said urgently and Jareth tried to pull away. "Swear!" she commanded him and he glared at her.  
  
"I swear! No one has seen it and it is the only copy," Jareth replied angrily. Sarah's eyes softened and she smiled at him shyly. He looked at her suspiciously but she only dropped his hand and hugged him lightly.  
  
"It is pretty though. You're such a good artist," Sarah told him softly, hiding her beet-red face in his shirt. "I like the crystal. I just didn't want anyone else to see us in that position. What would you think if you saw someone in that kind of position?" Sarah explained gently and Jareth breathed deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what I was thinking," Jareth whispered, nuzzling her hair gently.  
  
"That you might want to capture our first kiss so it would never go away?" Sarah suggested wryly and Jareth looked down at her in consternation. "No, I'm no mind reader. The crystal is really mine now?" Sarah said, leaning back and changing the subject quickly. Jareth nodded. "I hope you made something else too. I'm sure that Eli has told everyone I'm in here viewing a new crystal and they'll want to see too," Sarah warned him mischieviously. He chuckled softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears and tracing his finger down her cheek lightly. Sarah smiled and nuzzled his hand, capturing it between her face and her shoulder. "And that is never going to see the light of day," Sarah laughed lightly, glancing over her shoulder at the crystal.  
  
"One would think you were embarrassed to be seen kissing the Goblin King," Jareth told her in amusement.  
  
"Only when I'm in my pajamas on the bathroom floor with a captive fairy and my brother watching," Sarah replied saucily, grinning up at him.  
  
"Oh? Does that mean I may kiss you again?" Jareth asked, leaning down temptingly. She tensed, the smile dropping from her face and she looked away.  
  
"Jareth, don't," Sarah whispered when he tried to pull her closer.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth said warningly, his eyes hardening at her reluctance.  
  
"Jareth, let me go please. I'm not ready for anything yet. I've barely managed to overcome what happened three years ago. Can't we just be friends for now?" Sarah whispered pleadingly, pushing her hands against his chest. He dropped his arms angrily and resumed pacing the room. Sarah couldn't bring herself to stop him this time. She could barely look at him and glanced around the room. Remembering the cabinet in the corner, she glanced at it but decided not to investigate today. She didn't really want to see her and Jareth together anymore right now.  
  
"You are an Underground Princess now. You will have to marry someone. Why not someone who would worship you?" Jareth asked in frustration, finally stopping in front of her.  
  
"Please, try to understand. I understand I will have to marry to help Mom out now. I've read the books and I know it's better to marry a friend that you could learn to love than a complete stranger. I'm just not ready to give up whatever semblence I have of a normal life yet. I need more time to totally adjust to this whole Princess nonsense still," Sarah explained urgently, though she didn't yell.  
  
"How much longer do you think you will need before you are ready to give your Aboveground life up and come home to the Underground?" Jareth asked coldly and Sarah frowned, thinking.  
  
"I still want to graduate from high school. It's a pretty important thing Aboveground," Sarah mused slowly and Jareth sneered silently. "But it's not like we can't date and stuff while I'm finishing," Sarah added, a little hurt that he thought so little of the idea. His expression brightened considerably at this admission. "I'm sure Mom will have stuff that she has to do Underground, balls and other nonsense. I'll need an escort, someone Mom and Dad can trust to keep me out of trouble and help them too. There's also some dances and stuff for seniors that I should go to. I was considering skipping but I wouldn't mind going if you wanted to go with me." Sarah smiled, seeing he was already gleefully planning ways to see her as often as possible.  
  
"I see no reason for you to continue with this irritating life Aboveground but, if it is your wish, I shall be happy to help in any way," Jareth finally said bowing before her and lifting her hand to his lips softly before standing again. Sarah looked up at him in surprise. "After all, I do believe I offered you your dreams once before. It is only fitting that I be allowed the chance again," Jareth whispered softly, his lips hovering close enough that she had only to lift her face and taste him. She didn't move and he sighed, leaning over and brushing his lips on her cheek before moving away from her. "And, if you desire, I can find an extra set of shelves to bring in here so that the crystals that you have no desire to share with your Aboveground friends are safe. You and I are the only ones allowed into this room," Jareth added, indicating a blank wall queryingly. Sarah nodded, smiling softly and a small desk appeared quietly. "This will do for now, until I find something better."  
  
"It's beautiful, Jareth. You don't need to find something else," Sarah said, her eyes roaming appreciatively over the cherry-red wood. She picked up the crystal and placed it on the top shelf admiring the contrast. "It's perfect right now. Now, about that other crystal," Sarah added, crossing her arms and allowing her hard eyes to meet Jareth's firmly. He laughed and drew her into the Goblin's workroom, showing her a new design being worked on at the moment. She lifted her eyebrow at him and shook her head slowly.  
  
"You do not like it?" Jareth asked laughingly and Sarah looked down at the miniture Jareth dressed as a knight standing between an old ugly evil witch and Princess Sarah laying on the ground.  
  
"Are you suggesting I'm a weak girl who'll faint at the thought of violence?" Sarah asked, poison dripping from her voice.  
  
"Of course not! The crone is making you ill and I'm protecting you," Jareth replied, pouting softly that she had thought something like that about him.  
  
"Oh! Well in that case, it's adorable," Sarah giggled, her laughing eyes roaming the walls where other copies of the crystal stood.  
  
"Well, they don't look like much compared to your crystal but I figured that you wouldn't mind so much," Jareth laughed and handed her the new crystal and gesturing to the crystal shop. Sarah rolled her eyes but took a deep breath and carried it out to choose a shelf to display his newest creation. 


	32. Quiet

Quiet  
  
Later that evening, after finishing her homework and a relatively quiet late dinner, Sarah sat relaxing in the family room watching Toby play with his new crystal. She had allowed him to choose one despite her reluctance to have one in the house and he'd chosen the one showing him crawling around the stairs in the Escher room with Jareth and Sarah facing off above him. Just before they had left the store full of gossiping teens, Jareth had knelt beside Toby and whispered something to him. When they had gotten home, Toby had muttered something to his new crystal and the figures inside had started walking and crawling around the room. Karen had sighed and told him that the crystal was staying in the house from now on and Toby had just nodded.  
  
"How long ago did this happen?" Richard asked Sarah finally and she looked up to see him watching Toby from the doorway.  
  
"About three years. I was still an unhappy fifteen-year-old and Toby was a crying almost two-year-old," Sarah replied looking back down at her baby brother.  
  
"I take it you changed your mind afterwards?" Richard questioned subtly and Sarah smiled, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"I had my days still. Days when I was almost ready to wish him back again. Days when I would've given him back in a second. But they grew fewer and fewer as the months went on. I'd learned to watch what I said and to think things through a little better, to pause and reflect on what would happen if I did or said something. I didn't learn to totally love the pest until after the adventure was long over," Sarah replied finally and Richard nodded, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV.  
  
"I'm surprised he still remembers what happened," Richard said after a few minutes silence, turning to look at Toby again. Sarah nodded but really had no answer for that. "The Goblin King says that, if the child is wanted back, they are returned to their families and no one remembers what had happened," he added looking obliquely at his daughter.  
  
"But I beat his Labyrinth. I don't know if that has ever happened before or since. It might change what happened after. I certainly remembered what had happened, I see no reason for Toby to forget either. He's only four and it's reasonable to think that he could remember something like that from almost three years ago," Sarah answered slowly and Richard considered the idea carefully before nodding in reluctant agreement.  
  
"Sarah, do you think I could get another one?" Toby asked excitedly, holding his latest aquisition close to his chest. She yawned and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I want the one of you and the Goblin King dancing! Please," Toby begged and Sarah sighed reluctantly. "It'll be just like when I was a kid. Jareth gave me a ball to play with and I watched you two dancing from my pillows. I thought it was soooo cool. Please!" Toby begged his sister with large earnest puppy-eyes, the kind that never failed to get him what he wanted. Sarah just shook her head and traded amused glances with her father.  
  
"Toby, time for bed," Karen called from the kitchen, sparing Sarah for the moment.  
  
"But Mom," Toby whined as Richard got up and scooped him into his arms to help him get ready. Sarah chuckled and went to see if there was anything else that needed done, only to be chased upstairs with admonishments about resting and not overdoing it. From the glance she'd had in the kitchen, though, it didn't appear that Karen would have too much left to do. The fairies were being rather industrious and it looked like they were having a marvelous time.  
  
After Sarah had gotten ready for bed, she sat at her vanity, brushing her hair out. With a thought, she summoned crystals to check on her Underground friends Hoggle (cleaning the store) Ludo (still wandering around the castle uncertainly) and Sir Didymus (guarding the way to the castle still). Apparently Sir Didymus wasn't needed to guard the Crystal shop. She twirled the crystals experimentally for a moment and almost dropped them when her father cleared his throat behind her.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Richard asked after a moments strained silence.  
  
"There's a ton of them in Jareth's crystal room. I just borrowed them," Sarah replied, sending them back into the other dimension. She got into bed hurriedly to hide her red face. She almost thought he was going to say something else but he only told her goodnight and turned her light off. She waited breathlessly as she heard him tuck Toby in and then go back downstairs before borrowing another crystal to look in on Jareth. It appeared that he'd been waiting for her to call on him since he was lounging in the crystal room with a book and a warm drink hovering next to him.  
  
"I just wanted to say good-night," Sarah told him, blushing when he looked up at her.  
  
"Good-night, my Lady," Jareth replied, bowing without getting up and Sarah giggled, sending his crystal back to the room. She turned over and curled up until she was comfortable and waited to fall asleep, feeling his eyes focusing on her.  
  
"Good-night, Your Majesty. Sweet dreams," Sarah murmured as she drifted off and she thought she heard a slight giggle from near the window. Her last thought was that Rosemary should go to bed soon too if they were going to school tomorrow and then she was asleep. 


	33. A land serene

Sorry it's been so long. The flu caught me and wouldn't let me go. Thanks for your reviews. Ja ne. Bookperson  
  
A land serene  
  
Sarah frowned, trying to stay asleep despite the increasing noise nearby. It almost sounded like the aviary she'd visited in a class school trip last year. The reminder of school made Sarah groan and peek at the alarm clock. Or try to peek at the alarm clock. Instead, her eyes focused on the family of bluebirds clustered on her pillow. Sarah, with the calm of someone who's still half-asleep and thinks they're still dreaming, yawned and stretched, blinking her sleepy eyes open to look around her room. Her window was open and almost every available space was filled with some kind of bird. She spotted a fairy flying between one bird and another, chirping at them in a high voice.  
  
"I have a nest on my dresser," Sarah noticed sleepily and silence descended as all the birds turned to look at her.  
  
"Lady Sarah, the wind blew the nest from the tree. Could you set it back in place?" Rosemary piped up from her drawer and Sarah yawned again as she looked out the window seeing the place, well within reach of the window, where a fairy sat examining the broken branch that used to support the bird's nest.  
  
"There isn't a way to put it back with that limb broken. They'll need to pick a new place to put it," Sarah pointed out and everyone started whistling and chirping loudly. Sarah sighed, trying to figure out if she was supposed to understand what was going on or not.  
  
"They can't decide where to put it," Rosemary finally translated and Sarah looked at the limb again, trying to see if she could fix it temporarily but the break was too complex. She shook her head and got up, yawning again as she leaned outside the window to see if there was somewhere else to put the nest. There really wasn't anyplace to put it and Sarah sighed.  
  
"When they decide I'll put it back but I don't think that tree limb is going to be fixable. I'm going to go take a shower," Sarah told Rosemary, grabbing some clothes from the closet and leaving the room. She relaxed under the hot spray for as long as she possibly could, knowing that things would be hectic once she actually woke up.  
  
Clean and refreshed, if slightly tired, Sarah returned to her room. The nest was still there but no one was watching it and the room was clean so Sarah guessed that Rosemary and her friends had cleaned up before they had taken the birds out to find a new nesting ground. She sighed in relief as she grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs to tell Karen about this newest crisis. They probably wouldn't be back before Sarah had to leave for school, especially since she wanted to leave early, and someone else would have to help them. She couldn't find Karen anywhere so she left a note on the kitchen refrigerator to advise her about the birds and grabbed a breakfast bar as she left.  
  
Humming quietly to herself as she strolled through the brisk morning air towards school, Sarah was happy to forget all about Fairies and Goblins and Crystals. She stopped, closing her eyes and lifting her face toward the sun.  
  
"You look like you could sprout roots and bloom," a soft voice said behind Sarah and she opened her eyes and grinned at Sylva.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me. I could handle standing around all day chatting with the trees and eating sunlight," Sarah joked, winking at her. She smiled back, a little wickedly, and opened her mouth to reply when Eli came running up to them yelling loudly. Sarah and Sylva exchanged glances and Sarah suddenly yawned.  
  
"Someone didn't sleep very much last night! Did you get a midnight call?" Eli shrieked happily and Sarah shook her head, rolling her eyes in irritation as she continued towards school. Sylva fell in beside her quietly but Eli was less than quiet as she roamed from one side to the other and all around. Sarah, used to Eli's hyperactive ways, stared quietly at her feet but Sylva watched her wide-eyed and almost got dizzy. Eli ran off a little ways to talk to a neighbor and Sylva nudged Sarah in query.  
  
"She's always like that. You get used to it," Sarah replied to the unspoken question softly, sighing tiredly and Sylva nodded though she looked no less startled when Eli came running back towards them, grabbing both their arms to drag them ahead. They had taken no more than five stumbling steps when the ground disappeared from beneath them and the world went black. Eli yelled in surprise but Sylva only gasped a minute before frowning around. Sarah frowned furiously, first thinking of Jareth before realizing that it didn't feel the same. She felt light, like she was floating gently, instead of dizzy, like the world was being twisted. She wondered if maybe Jareth had taught Karen the transportation spell and looked around curiously as the light came back on and they found themselves floating toward a forest floor. There was no one in sight.  
  
"Wicked! Can we do that again?" Eli exclaimed clapping her hands happily and Sarah shook her hanging head, wondering if Eli would ever grow up and realize that not everything magical was a good thing.  
  
"Preferable in reverse," Sylva muttered, looking around nervously and Sarah gave her an appraising glance. She was nervous but not shocked and Sarah wondered briefly whether Sylva had known about this in advance. The judging glance did not slip past Sylva and she shook her head slightly in Sarah's direction. Sarah shrugged, realizing she didn't have much of a choice in trusting the other two girls with her.  
  
"I wonder where we are," Sarah said, throwing a meaningful glance at Sylva. She blushed and looked away. Sarah's eyes hardened as she wondered whether Sylva was the reason that they were here or just another bodyguard sent by Karen before deciding that it didn't matter. She might be able to get them back home.  
  
"Welcome, ladies," a smooth voice said into the silence. Eli Sarah and Sylva looked quickly at the man that had appeared in their midst with apprehension. The look on Sylva's face quickly melted to annoyance. "If you will tell me which one of you is the Fairy Queen's daughter, I will happily send the other two back to the mortal realm," the man continued and Eli's mouth dropped open, though not in shock. Sarah decided that he was handsome enough, though not as handsome as Jareth, but was definitely a bit too snobbish.  
  
"What makes you think any of us is the Fairy Queen's daughter? I don't see any fairies here. Surely the Fairy Queen would have guards for her child," Sylva replied haughtily and the man looked embarrassed.  
  
"I am Houterence, King of the Pixies. I would like for Princess Sarah to stay with me while I complete some rather delicate negotiations with her mother," the man added, ignoring Sylva's pointed remarks.  
  
"I know who you are, you pest. Mother will have a fit when she finds out that you kidnapped me," Sylva replied and Sarah looked at her in surprise. The pleasant shy-girl facade faded from her and a tall slender young woman with long brown hair and startling green eyes stood in her place. Sarah judged her to be about 20 years old in mortal years, who knew what that meant in Fae years.   
  
"Princess Felanist! What a surprise. I didn't expect the Dryads would be interested in the Fairies," King Houterence said, his eyes widening in alarm.  
  
"They aren't, any more than usually. I was interested in Her Majesties' description of her daughter and I wanted to meet her. When Mother finds out about this," Felanist, aka Sylva, replied haughtily and Sarah was relieved that she had nothing to worry about from the Dryad. Now if she can figure out what the Pixie King wanted.  
  
"Who are you guys talking about?" Eli asked in confusion and everyone stared at her uncertainly. Sarah finally gave up and sighed.  
  
"I am Princess Sarah, daughter of Queen Karen. Why in the world did you kidnap us? My mom is going to have a fit," Sarah said to the Pixie King and he looked her up and down uncertainly, not answering her.  
  
"I do hope you will forgive the subterfuge, Your Highness. I was hoping to introduce myself earlier but your schedule was quite busy," Felanist told Sarah finally, turning her back on the stunned King.  
  
"I quite understand, Your Highness. Next time you wish to chat, just send me a note though. It's so much easier than creating a new life in the mortal realm. I understand that it's not something that's done much," Sarah replied politely and Felanist agreed laughingly.  
  
"This has got to be the strangest dream I've ever had," Eli muttered and Sarah and Felanist exchanged amused glances.  
  
"Enough!" Houterence finally growled and the three girls looked at him queryingly. "I'm afraid I will have to keep all three of you for now. I hope you will make yourselves comfortable while I attend to business," he said hurriedly, disappearing quickly. Sarah and Felanist snickered at his haste.  
  
"So where are we?" Sarah finally asked, sitting onto a nearby tree stump. Eli wandered off vaguely and Sarah tried to keep an eye on her as she and Felanist talked.  
  
"This is the Dryad forest. Mother will soon hear of us being kept here so he has to hurry if he doesn't want war with my people. Unfortunately, Mother ceded some of the lands to the Pixie King and the Fairy Queen so that they would have some place to call entirely their own. This would be part of the Pixie Palace grounds," Felanist explained calmly, settling down too.  
  
"No one can help us here?" Sarah asked and nodded when Felanist indicated that they couldn't. "What if I called on the Goblin King? He's always been able to see me before. He might be able to help," Sarah mused but Felanist shook her head softly.  
  
"I don't think he can help you here. If he can, wait to call him until the last minute. I must admit, I'm quite curious as to why he brought us here," Felanist said softly, leaning close enough that only Sarah could hear.  
  
"This place is quite lovely. Such a...a serene land," Eli mused dreamily and Sarah looked at her uncertainly. Seeing that she was just being her normal air-headed self, Sarah shook her head and traded amused glances with Felanist. 


	34. It's just a crystal

It's just a crystal  
  
Sarah smiled, watching Eli wander around the Forest in a daze. She could almost understand. The land itself was full of magic and anyone could tell that this was an unusual place. She sighed, remembering the first magic she'd ever felt when the Goblin King had transported her to the hill near the Labyrinth. For some reason, Jareth's magic felt so much stronger to her than anyone else's.  
  
"Don't worry. I doubt that this will take long. You'll see him soon," Felanist murmured and Sarah blushed.  
  
"It's not that. I was thinking about my trip through the Labyrinth and my friends I met there," Sarah hastened to correct and Felanist gave her a condescending look.  
  
"This place is great. I wonder if he's got a palace I can poke around," Eli muttered, heading off and away from the other girls. Sarah started to get up and follow but Felanist just chuckled and motioned for her to wait. Sure enough, Eli came walking back into the clearing a few minutes later looking startled to see them waiting.  
  
"He would have put a Mobius spell on us. It's one of the few ways to keep people captive around here. I might be able to break it if I desire to be helpless for days after but only for myself," Felanist explained to Sarah and she sighed, wondering if she was ever going to get away from this place. She looked up suddenly, both her and Felanist staring at the edge of the clearing fiercely as the Pixie King appeared again.  
  
"You will write to your mother and tell her you are well," Houterence commanded, throwing a quill and parchment at her before turning and pacing the length of the clearing. Sarah glanced at Felanist, who shrugged, and then looked back at Houterence. She made no move to pick up the parchment as he continued pacing irritably. It took him a few moments to realize that she wasn't obeying and he glared at her menacingly.  
  
"That looks so much worse on Jareth. He's got a proper glare," Sarah commented to Felanist, who giggled. Houterence's face flamed and he advanced toward the two girls angrily.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Felanist warned him, the smile falling off her face and her magic swirling around her protectively. Sarah wondered if the Dryad Princess could use the energy from the trees around them or if the trees were bound to the Pixies.   
  
'Either way, she must have access to a lot of power,' Sarah realized, seeing the hesitation in the Pixie king's face.  
  
"Why exactly did you kidnap us?" Sarah asked, trying to prevent a confrontation before it had to happen. Houterence took a deep breath and turned back to his pacing, ignoring her for the moment. She and Felanist exchanged uncertain glances and went back to watching him. Eli, who was getting rather irritated with Sarah's unwillingness to stand up to this guy, stalked in front of him to make him stop. As soon as he stopped and glared at her however, she realized precisely why Sarah wasn't talking back to him. The amount of power in his gaze was enough to make anyone a little afraid of him.  
  
"Do you have a palace or something I can visit?" Eli asked breathlessly. Her eyes widened in fear as he frowned at her.  
  
"Oh, leave her alone. She's only mortal and she's bored," Sarah said, rescuing her friend from Houterence's gaze. Eli took the chance she had to escape and took off into the forest. Sarah sighed and shook her head, wondering what Eli had thought she was doing. Sure enough, a minute later, she came running back from a different direction. Sarah sighed and shook her head again in discouragement. Eli sent a frightened glance at Houterence and quickly sat down out of the way, hoping that he would forget about her.  
  
"Why did you kidnap us? Mom's not gonna be happy when she hears about it," Sarah reiterated, drawing his attention back to her.  
  
"It is destined for the thrones of the Pixie King and the Fairy Queen to be united. Queen Karen will become my wife and you shall be both our heirs. Now hurry and write to her so that I can get this over with," Houterence snapped, his harsh gaze returning to Sarah. She raised an eyebrow at him uncertainly, sighing and hanging her head when she saw that he was serious. He turned away from her, thinking she was capitulating.  
  
"You forgot to check a few things," Sarah said, her voice echoing her disappointment at having to deal with another person that thought kidnapping someone the best way to a mortal's heart. His face turned purple in anger and Sarah jumped up, instinctively summoning a crystal from Jareth's room, hoping she might make something to shield her from the Pixie King. The mere appearance of the crystal appeared to make him rethink his actions. He stepped back quickly, as if shocked by its appearance.  
  
"How did you get that?" Felanist asked breathlessly, her eyes as wide as the Pixie King's.  
  
"What is it?" Eli asked, blushing when everyone looked at her.  
  
"It's just a crystal. I've been borrowing them from Jareth," Sarah replied, looking at Felanist uncertainly. She looked a little spooked at seeing the crystal.  
  
"Impossible. I knew of your attachment to the Goblin King and I specifically blocked him from you and you from him. That can't be one of Jareth's crystal balls," Houterence whispered, backing up from Sarah uncertainly. Felanist did the same and Sarah felt a little hurt at the older girl's distrustful face.  
  
"Of course it's Jareth's. I've been borrowing them for a week now, I think. It's not like I've ever met anyone else that uses crystals," Sarah insisted, though she didn't get rid of it. If it kept him from coming near her, she'd frighten them all to kingdom come.  
  
"No one else can use the crystals. They are only used by the Goblins, especially their King. But I tested Houterence's spell. That can't be Jareth's crystal. There's no way for you to access his magic from here," Felanist told her softly.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Sarah asked uncertainly.  
  
"That's your crystal. You use Goblin magic," Houterence said firmly and Sarah felt him shield himself quickly. She gulped quickly to settle her stomach and stared wide-eyed at Felanist. She nodded confirmation and Sarah groaned as she sank to her seat; she wasn't sure that her legs would hold out after this bit of news. 


	35. This is what we need

This is what we need  
  
Sarah moaned, dropping the crystal, jumping up and running into the forest. She ignored the shocked looks that the Dryad Princess and the Pixie King sent after her, not even seeing Eli get out of her way as she ran off into the forest. She ran as fast as she could, passing the silent trio once, twice and again in the next few minutes and it didn't seem to be enough. Stopping finally in the trees Sarah screamed "Why can't I just be normal?" and listened to the echoes as she gasped for breath. She sank down onto a nearby tree root and let herself cry for a minute before hearing someone's hesitant footsteps following her.  
  
"Sar," Eli called out softly, not sure if she was more scared of getting an answer or not.  
  
"Go 'way, Eli," Sarah muttered, wiping at her eyes half-heartedly.  
  
"Sar, come on. It can't be that bad," Eli said, her eyes finding her best friend on a nearby tree.  
  
"What part can't be that bad? I've got a Goblin King who's trying to court me and my step-mother's now the Fairy Queen. I'll have to get married to some magical idiot because Princesses can't be old maids and now I'm using Goblin magic on my own. It was okay when I thought that it was just Jareth lending me a crystal now and again but this," Sarah couldn't even think any more. She was so tired, tired of everyone's expectations and ideals.  
  
"Sarah Catherine Williams, will you stop feeling sorry for yourself," Eli yelled and Sarah glared at her angrily. "You've got a King trying to court you, you're a real Princess and you can use magic. Do you know how many girls would trade places with you in an instant? This is what you've been dreaming about since we were little girls."  
  
"This isn't a dream, Eli. It's a nightmare. I'll be stuck in a medieval type era now, I'm going to get married because Mom needs the allies and so will Toby, and after that, I look forward to being considered the property of my husband. It won't be advisable to really love him because people still consider kidnapping and ransom a good way of getting what they want," Sarah told Eli harshly, gesturing at the surrounding area before getting up and pacing. "I'll be considered a valuable resource, like livestock perhaps, and I'll have nothing to do except attend balls and keep myself pretty for my husband to show off before he goes and sleeps with his mistresses. Eventually, I'll turn into what people think of me. I'll become the air-headed Princess and the ditzy Queen." Sarah stopped, seeing that Eli wasn't even paying attention to her. She followed Eli's calculating gaze and saw Felanist and Houterence staring at her with wide eyes. She snorted, pursing her lips to try and keep the angry words inside. She turned away quickly and hugged herself before she lost control of her temper. She wanted to blame them but she knew it was her own fault and she didn't really want to hurt them more than she might have already.  
  
"Is that what you truly think, Sarah?" Felanist finally asked softly. Sarah couldn't answer. Felanist traded worried glances with Houterence and went to stand in front of Sarah while Houterence stayed behind. She would have to face one of them, if only partially.  
  
"You do not have to marry if you do not wish to. I want to marry because I have been waiting for my destined wife for many hundreds of years and I am lonely. The same, I believe, goes for the Goblin King though I am not sure," Houterence told Sarah softly and Eli backed away slowly to allow them some room. Sarah didn't even turn around, only stood staring vaguely over Felanist's shoulder.  
  
"I am lonely too. There aren't very many of our people any more and new friends are hard to find. I haven't any real friends because everyone thinks I'm too rambunctious. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I haven't had a chance. Every time I managed to get you alone, something always interfered and I didn't think you wanted me to just blurt it out in front of everyone," Felanist said softly, her brows wrinkling as she tried to get Sarah to understand her situation. Sarah scoffed slightly and Felanist frowned worriedly, studying Sarah to try and figure out what kind of apology would earn her forgiveness.  
  
"I will return you to the mortal realm if you wish. I had only taken you to keep that interfering Goblin King away; he will keep getting between your mother and I if I approach her about being allowed to court her. He is stubborn that way. I asked for you to write your mother because I did not wish her to worry. I would have taken care of anything you asked me to," Houterence finally said, waving his hand. Sarah felt the spider-web spell fall away from the area and knew that the Mobius spell was gone but the problems it had created weren't; she was still here and she knew that she could never again summon a crystal without the painful reminders.  
  
"Which mother do you want to court?" Eli asked him and Sarah looked at her disbelievingly. The king obviously only knew one of Sarah's mothers. Houterence and Felanist looked between Sarah and Eli curiously.  
  
"Eli, they only have ever met Karen. I doubt they even know about my mother," Sarah explained when she felt everyone looking at her.  
  
"You have another mother?" Felanist asked. The Pixie King just looked from one woman to the other.  
  
"Karen's my step-mother, my dad's wife. I just call her mom. She's only been married to daddy since I was ten or so. My mother, Catherine Leane Williams, lives in New York. She's an actress," Sarah explained.  
  
"But that's impossible," Houterence finally exclaimed and Sarah looked at him queryingly. He took a deep calming breath and sat down on a nearby tree root to think for a minute. Sarah and Eli exchanged glances and sat down on a tree root facing him, Felanist hesitantly joining them.  
  
"What's impossible?" Felanist asked finally.  
  
"When I was born, a centaur prophesied at my cradle. Everyone thought it was nonsense but I've always hoped it was true. 'The Goblin King will be defeated and the maiden will leave him heart-broken. Your wife will be her mother.' I eventually stopped wishing for the prophecy to be true and started looking for a Queen to marry but I always secretly hoped to find my destined wife. When you defeated Jareth and he showed all the signs of heart-break, I began to hope and tried to find you and your mother," Houterence told Sarah, his eyes vaguely disappointed.  
  
"And then when Jareth said that he was fascinated with Karen's daughter, you jumped to conclusions," Felanist finished sourly and he blushed.  
  
"It was a natural conclusion to make," Eli pointed out fairly. Sarah sighed and shook her head, reaching back to rub her neck muscles tiredly.  
  
"Listen, I haven't seen or heard from my mother in a year now. If I look her up and introduce her, do you promise to leave me alone?" Sarah finally asked Houterence in irritation. He stared at her wide-eyed, almost like a little kid begging for a treat, and Sarah had a hard time keeping a smile off her face. She glanced him over, evaluating him as if she might be interested, and found him a decent looking man with dark-blond hair and brown eyes. He was stocky, in a muscular sort of way, and small. Definitely not her type but maybe her mom would like him. Sarah shrugged, shaking her head slightly and ran back to the clearing. The others followed behind her and watched as she scanned the ground. "This is what we need," Sarah exclaimed, scooping her crystal off the ground and turning to the others. She slowed her breathing, thinking of her mother in New York. Everyone bent close as an image appeared in the depths of the crystal. Felanist and Eli gasped and Sarah eyes opened wide as she gazed into the crystal. "Mother," Sarah said sorrowfully. 


	36. What choice do you have

What choice do you have  
  
Catherine Leane Williams lay in a dark room on her bed, crying quietly. Next to her, a big brute of a man snored on obliviously. He turned over and Catherine glanced at him fearfully. The light hit her face and she winced, one hand going up to her black eye. Her lip split again but she made no move to get off the bed and just used her pillow to stem the blood. There was a lot of blood on the pillow, some of it stains that would never come out. The man looked drunk and violent even in his sleep and Sarah never wanted to face him alone.  
  
'Fortunately, I won't be alone,' Sarah thought, looking from the crystal to the Pixie King. His face was flaming red and she wasn't sure the man would survive if Houterence got his hands on him. "Do you have your power in the mortal world?" Sarah asked, distractedly noting that her voice was cold and hard.  
  
"He won't have enough. He'd need to come here," Felanist replied and Sarah looked at her noticing that her face was as hard as her voice. They were a pretty grim group at the moment.  
  
"Jareth, would you come here please?" Sarah finally asked, raising her voice as if he were hovering in the shadows instead of in his castle or the crystal shop. He appeared next to her, glancing around in surprise before his attention fixed on Sarah's crystal. "Mother's hurt. I need mom and dad to come here. Would you get them for me?" Sarah asked once he'd realized the situation. To his credit, he didn't say anything and disappeared to find Karen and Richard. They appeared in the next minute looking slightly confused and Sarah handed the crystal to them. Karen gasped and Richard looked like a thunderstorm about to break. "I'm going there to bring her back now. I won't allow this to keep happening," Sarah told her father and he nodded supportively but Karen shook her head. Everyone stared at her in surprise.  
  
"He's dead drunk. First thing in the morning when he's awake enough to appreciate just what he's done and how angry we are about it," Karen specified and everyone found merit in the idea. Sarah's eyes glinted at the thought of what the man would go through when he woke. Karen called a little fairy to her and whispered at her, gesturing at the crystal. The fairy nodded and disappeared, reappearing at Catherine's bedside. Everyone watched as the fairy whispered in Christine's ear and sent her into sleep, healing her bruises and the split lip so that she wouldn't be too sore when she woke. Then it disappeared and Sarah slipped the crystal into a pocket. Richard cocked his head at her curiously and she tried her best to ignore his obvious curiosity.  
  
"Aren't you going to give Jareth's crystal back?" Karen asked and Sarah looked away in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm not missing any crystals," Jareth said in surprise and Sarah blushed.  
  
"I made it. I don't know how to unmake it," she whispered and her parents stared at Jareth menacingly.  
  
"What do you mean, you made it?" Jareth asked softly and she blushed even brighter.  
  
"I thought I was borrowing one of your crystals again but the Pixie King said that he'd blocked me from your magic when he took us," Sarah mumbled, missing the venomous glare the Goblin King bestowed on Houterence before turning back to her.  
  
"I want to know why she was borrowing your crystals in the first place," Richard grumbled, though he too glowered at the Pixie King at the mention of kidnapping.  
  
"I gave my crystals orders to obey Sarah when she was sick so that she'd always have a way of calling someone for help and I saw no reason to take them away after Peraline was destroyed," Jareth answered half-consciously, still staring at Sarah disconcertedly. "But I'm not missing any crystals and I can't alter Sarah's," he unconsciously added under his breath so that only Eli, standing nearby, heard him.  
  
"Why can't you do anything with Sarah's crystals?" Eli asked out loud and he glared at her, feeling his face heat from everyone's attention.  
  
"He gave me access to his crystals but I didn't give him access to mine," Sarah told her, though it should have been obvious.  
  
"Well, as long as Toby doesn't start doing it, I guess it's alright," Richard muttered with ill grace.  
  
"Sarah shouldn't even be able to do it. Those crystals are Goblin magic and only Goblins can use them. Jareth's the king because his crystals are more powerful than anyone else's," Houterence explained, confusing Richard and Karen.  
  
"Please, no more questions right now. I'll explain everything once I figure it out myself," Jareth said quickly to spare Sarah some embarrassment for right now. He didn't think she was ready to hear this just yet. "Right now, we must figure out what we shall do the miscreant who dared to harm Sarah's mother. I personally prefer an oubliette near the Bog of Eternal Stench. Maybe close enough to leak." Sarah calmed down a little once everyone was focused away from her, though she still stood in the background so as to avoid as much notice as possible.  
  
"I'd say put him in a Mobius that can never be broken," Houterence offered helpfully.  
  
"We could give him to the trees. They'd swallow him up and never let him leave," Felanist suggested.  
  
"Or you could just kill him slowly," Eli said, looking nervously up at the tree she was sitting on. Her suggestion was greeted with gasps and outraged denials.  
  
"We're not barbarians, Elizabeth," Karen finally said firmly and that ended the matter.  
  
"Do you think we could make him mentally go through what he's done to mother? Like, make him think he's a small woman being beaten by her huge boyfriend," Sarah suggested softly to Jareth and he considered for a moment but Houterence and Felanist shook their heads.  
  
"It would take too much upkeep and it might drain the one that cast the spell to sickness. None of us can afford the drain," Felanist explained.  
  
"But what if we all cast a piece of the spell, wouldn't the drain be manageable?" Sarah asked reasonably.  
  
"We can do it. It would be manageable with five magicians casting the spell, especially if we link the spell so that he's the one supplying the power. And this way, we all can have revenge since we are all mad about this. No one even remotely related to the Fae royalty can be allowed to be treated like this or our credibility comes into question," Jareth interrupted before anyone could say anything.  
  
"Let me put it this way. What choice have you got?" Eli asked from the sidelines and everyone grumbled but agreed that it was the best they could come up with at the moment.  
  
"Let's go home for the moment and rest then. Could someone send Eli and Sarah to school now?" Karen replied and Sarah looked up at the sky but couldn't tell how long this incident had taken. Not too long if Karen still thought to send them to school.  
  
"I'll do it," Felanist replied, changing back into Sylva Dryas. Sarah retrieved her bag followed by a glum Elizabeth.  
  
"And Sarah," Karen called after her step-daughter. Sarah felt a weight hit her backpack as she turned to look at her. "Don't leave without your bodyguard again," Karen chided her.  
  
"Yes, mom," Sarah sighed as Felanist/Sylva opened a portal to the mortal realm a few moments after they had been taken. Sarah looked at Sylva questioningly and she smirked. Eli just gasped, caught between staring at the sheepish Rosemary or the portal, a fancy thing of vines and flowers.  
  
"See you later," Sylva called, pulling Eli and Sarah through the gate and nodding at Karen, Richard, Jareth and Houterence. The portal closed behind the girls and everyone turned calmly to Houterence.  
  
"I suppose you want an explanation," Houterence muttered in embarrassment and everyone settled themselves to see if the Pixie King could dig himself out of the hole he had created. 


	37. What's Said is Said

What's said is said  
  
Rich 'Brick' Bruttus was about to yell at his woman for burning breakfast when someone knocked on the door. It wasn't a very loud knock; just a polite tapping sound but it got his attention and, for some reason, set him on edge. His woman stayed where he'd thrown her, having learned never to do anything without his permission and he growled angrily. He didn't like things he didn't understand. That was why he'd forbidden her from continuing as an actor. Stupid stuff, made her think she was any good. He startled when the knock came again and smacked his woman when she looked up at him questioningly. Women weren't supposed to ask questions or go out to work. His dad had taught him and his mom that and now he was teaching his woman. He finally stomped to the front door and got ready to yell but stopped when he opened the door. He didn't think this person lived anywhere near here. She was looking at the trash in the hallway with disgust that changed to a pleasant smile when she saw him. For an instance, he imagined a rather predatory gleam in her eye but then it had disappeared and was just another empty smile.  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for Catherine," the young woman said and he scowled. Probably worked for the local theater wanting her for another job.  
  
"She ain't working as an actor no more," Brick grunted and the young woman glanced at him questioningly. He restrained his impulse to smack the look off her face.  
  
"That's surprising. Mother always dreamed of being an actor. But I'd still like to see her," she told him pleasantly and he grumbled but let her in.  
  
"Sarah! What are you doing her?" Catherine asked worriedly, straightening her clothing and glancing at Brick quickly. He ignored them, grabbing a beer and heading to the living room to watch TV.  
  
"Hi mother. I just had to stop by for a minute. I wanted to ask you something," Sarah replied, noticing that Catherine's lip was split again.  
  
"What do you mean 'stop by for a minute'? Sarah, does your father know where you are?" Catherine asked quietly, glancing nervously at her boyfriend and drawing her daughter towards the front door.  
  
"Oh, yes. Father and Karen sent me here. I was wondering if you remember that old book you gave me before you left. The old red one."  
  
"You mean 'The Labyrinth?' I haven't thought of that in ages. What about it?"  
  
"Do you remember, at the beginning of the book, did you ever read the words to send someone to the Goblin King?"  
  
"I don't...yes, I did. Why? Do you want to know the words?" Catherine asked, her curiosity unburied for the moment.  
  
"Catherine, send her on her way and finish breakfast," Brick interrupted and Catherine winced, her back creeping at the thought of him harming her daughter. She sometimes wondered why she stayed with him but then she remembered running out on her daughter and husband for her career when she was younger. She had vowed never to run away from a relationship again, even a painful one like the one she was in. Brick was just misunderstood. Once he realized that she loved him and would never leave him, he would stop trying to hurt her.  
  
"No, I remember them very well. I want you to say them for him," Sarah replied, pointing at Brick and grinning wickedly at her mother. Catherine went white at the thought of what he would do to her. "Except that I want you to say 'I wish the Fairy Queen would take what's-his-name away' instead. Just put his name in there," Sarah added. He yelled and jumped up, spilling his beer, and raised his fist to hit Sarah. Catherine panicked and threw herself in front of Sarah.   
  
"I wish the Fairy Queen would take Brick away," Catherine screamed, trying to protect her daughter with her own body and having no clue what she was actually saying. She vaguely thought that she should be screaming 'No, no, no,' instead as she tackled Sarah, sending her stumbling towards the door, and expected to feel Brick's fists again. She was surprised when Sarah started chuckling instead and looked around the apartment in confusion.  
  
"He's not here anymore, mother," Sarah told her confidently.  
  
"Where is he? What's going on? Bring him back!" Catherine exclaimed, worried what he'd do to her and to Sarah when he got back.  
  
"I can't do that, mother. He's not ever coming back. What's said is said," Sarah told her comfortingly, surprised at the horror her mother showed. She'd have supposed that Catherine would be glad to get rid of that brute of a boyfriend. She mentally shrugged, moving on to the next part of her plan. 


	38. Do you know the way?

Much thanks to my reviewers, my mom and my Aunt Cyn who have all helped me with keeping this going. Sorry about Sarah's mom's name change but I do like Catherine better than Linda and I won't change it now. Thanks bunches for your reviews. Ja ne (Still don't own Labyrinth)  
  
Do you know the way?  
  
Sarah patted Catherine on the back comfortingly as she had hysterics and hoped that everyone would wait for her. Catherine showing up, looking as normal as she could under the circumstances, was a major part of the plan but Sarah couldn't get her to stop crying. Sarah sighed and wondered how long this would take when she noticed Catherine calming down.  
  
"Do you want to listen now, mother?" sarah asked wryly and Catherine took a few deep breaths before nodding hesitantly. "First of all, I've been to the Labyrinth and met the Goblin King. One thing led to another and now Karen's the Fairy Queen. I looked in on you the other day and saw that the brute you called a boyfriend was beating you. Karen and dad agreed that your so-called relationship with him would have to be stopped," Sarah explained quickly before Catherine could do more than open her mouth.  
  
"What!" Catherine interrupted finally, managing to get her mouth working again, jumping up and starting to pace irritably. Her fear and sorrow was replaced quickly with anger and Sarah sat back to let her rant against Karen and dad. This reminded her of her mother more than that lost little girl did and Sarah sat back to watch the show with a smile. "And what do you think you are smiling about young lady? You started this mess and now you're going to help fix it," Catherine finally said, noticing her daughter's complacent pose.  
  
"I did help fix it. Now, are you done yelling or do I need to wait some more before I can explain why we decided to do things this way?" Sarah asked calmly and then waited out the next storm. Finally getting bored, Sarah yawned and lay her head back against the back of the sofa, muttering a reminder to her mom to wake her up when she was finished. Catherine stopped and stared at Sarah disbelievingly and Sarah fought the urge to smirk.  
  
"Sarah Catherine Williams, what in the world is going on here?" Catherine finally yelled in exasperation and Sarah smiled at her mother.  
  
"You ready to listen?" Sarah asked, her eyes gleaming predatorily. Catherine settled on nodding and sat down. "Mom is now the Queen of the Fairies and that means we all, as being even remotely related to her, now get to have the smallest details of our lives rearranged. Yes, you too. What had been happening between you and your brute would have brought shame on Karen and others would think her weak for allowing it to happen so we set out to stop it. It won't be allowed to continue," Sarah said fiercely, her eyes scolding her mother for allowing a man to beat her with complacancy. Catherine glared right back and Sarah mentally noted her mother's restored will with carefully hidden relief.  
  
"So, if he proves that he won't do it any more, I can have him back?" Catherine asked and Sarah stared at her mother in disbelief.  
  
"Mother, you are not going back to that man. He's dangerous and, knowing that type, won't ever get any better. He won't ever stop hitting you," Sarah shouted, clenching her fists to keep from slapping her dense mother.  
  
"But, I love him. I can't live without him," Catherine whined, collapsing onto the couch and starting to cry again.  
  
"Mother," Sarah sighed, shaking her head and wondering what had turned her couragous, fearless, self-confident mother into this mess. "If you knew that a man I thought that I loved was beating me, what would you do?" Sarah finally asked softly. Catherine sniffed and thought about it. Understanding dawned on her face like the sun through the clouds and Catherine smiled shyly at her daughter.  
  
"I still love him though," she warned Sarah and Sarah sighed tiredly, nodding. "But, I love you more and I was so scared he might hurt you," she added, hugging her gently and Sarah smiled, snuggling into her mother's arms comfortingly.  
  
"Well, we'd better get to the trial. You're the main evidence," Sarah finally said, standing and pulling her mother to her feet.   
  
"Do we have to?" Catherine asked, almost resisting.  
  
"Yes we do. Come on. everyone is waiting for us," Sarah told her, pulling her crystal from her pocket. She still wasn't used to doing magic herself but she was sure she'd get used to it eventually. She threw the crystal into the air before Catherine could protest and quickly pulled her through the magic portal that formed, taking them instantly to the Pixie King's forest. Sarah dragged her reluctant guest along as she sought the clearing where she'd stayed earlier. She paused at the edge of a clearing and looked around worriedly.  
  
"Sarah, do you know the way?" Catherine finally asked and Sarah sighed heavily.  
  
"Nope, guess I'll have to get some help," she admitted, grabbing another crystal from her pocket and rolling it over the ground. It immediately doubled back and rolled behind them. "Well, going the wrong way. It figures," Sarah muttered turning to follow her guide. Catherine giggled behind her, following them both. 


	39. No, no, no, of course not

No, no, no, of course not  
  
Catherine watched her daughter pacing behind the crystal ball curiously. She wondered what would happen next but mentally shrugged, remembering her earlier decision that it was just a dream. She just had to convince her subconscious self, personified by her neglected daughter, that Brick would get better soon and they could become a family. 'Of course, I never realized that I have such a strange subconscious,' she thought, glancing at the magic crystal ball 'Sarah' had produced for them to follow and the ball gowns they now had on, courtesy of another crystal ball subconsciously tossed into the air.  
  
"You following okay, Mother?" Sarah asked her and she tried smiling reassuringly, before turning back to her mental meanderings. She wondered what kind of trial her mental self would conjure up for her boyfriend and started trying to imagine it; lots of dark foreboding faceless shadows in a large ring surrounding a terrified and terrifying Brick with a small chair set aside for her to sit in and be displayed as the main evidence. The head of the circle would have a deep forbidding voice that boomed from the shadows and flustered them both until Brick finally broke down and swore never to hurt her again. Then they would let her take Brick home and they'd live happily ever after, at least until she woke.  
  
"Keep up, Mother. We're almost there," Sarah called from ahead and Catherine hurried to catch up just in time to stumble into another clearing, tripping over the edge of her gown. This was apparently the right one because Sarah sighed in relief and sat down on a convenient tree stump, turning her attention to a crystal hovering in the middle of the glade. Catherine took a moment to glance around her wide-eyed as she moved slowly to stand by her daughter. Just then, her ex-husband and his new wife appeared at the edge of the corner and nodded to her politely as they sat on a nearby tree root, Karen awkwardly spreading her dress out around her.  
  
"Still not used to it, Mom?" Sarah asked in amusement, having had plenty of practice with gowns when she was a girl.  
  
"Can't we hurry this up? I want to wake up before Brick so he doesn't get mad," Catherine said pleasantly, sitting down carefully next to Sarah. She noticed Karen and Richard exchanging confused glances but Sarah was staring beyond the hovering crystal expectantly. Catherine stared too, especially when she noticed a very angry, if slightly miniaturized, Brick pounding on the crystal ball and screaming to be let out.  
  
"Forgive my tardiness, Your Majesty, Your Highness," a strange man said in a deep voice, appearing on the other side of the clearing with a woman on his arm. Sarah smiled at him politely and Catherine goggled at them in awe. The man was exceptionally handsome and the woman was extremely beautiful.  
  
"It was my fault entirely. As an unmarried maiden of Fae royalty, I must be escorted to all formal events by an unattached male. Mother decided that this would be formal enough to count and threw a fit until His Majesty kindly agreed to escort me," the woman explained, throwing an amused glance at her escort. Catherine bristled for some reason at the interested glance he gave back.  
  
"I'm not putting up with that," Sarah exclaimed, her attention captured by her fellow Princess' remark. Catherine looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Sarah," Karen said warningly but Sarah scowled and shook her head adamantly. Karen sighed, and then noticed that Catherine's gaze kept switching between her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend and Felanist's escort. She traded meaningful glances with Richard before paying attention to the teenagers' conversation.  
  
"It's only for formal events, Sarah. It'll be dreadfully boring without an escort to amuse you. I did try once and was so bored, I decided to start coloring my hair in the middle of the chaos. Everyone started paying attention to me when I changed my hair bright pink," the Princess said gleefully, allowing herself to be seated.  
  
"Oh! You have to teach me how to do that, Felanist," Sarah giggled trying to imagine her in bright pink hair.  
  
"Oh, the hair wouldn't have been so bad except I was wearing green and brown like a good Dryad Princess," Felanist said wickedly and Sarah laughed in delight. The King laughed politely and Catherine stared sullenly at Brick, still beating on the walls of his prison.  
  
"And what of you, Your Majesty. Any words of wisdom for my delinquent step-daughter?" Karen asked the man, her eyes sparkling with mischief. He looked at her quickly, dreading the mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you think we should get started?" he asked uncertainly, still a little wary of the Queen's tongue. She had given him a royal tongue lashing for kidnapping Sarah earlier.  
  
"We're waiting for the Goblin King," Sarah said firmly and Houterence was saved from answering by Jareth appearing in a cloud of glitter. Sarah stared uncertainly at the second man that had appeared with him.  
  
"Forgive my tardiness, Your Majesties, Your Highnesses. We will need a witness to be sure that our justice is...humane," Jareth said formally, chuckling at his little joke. Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head irritably. "Your Highness," Jareth said softly, so that only Sarah and her mother heard. He bowed slightly in Sarah's direction, his gaze locking with hers, and she blushed.  
  
"Sarah, may I introduce Aerthalin, the head of the Underground Council and the King of the elves? Your Majesty, this is my step-daughter Sarah and her mother Catherine," Karen finally said when it was evident that Jareth wasn't paying attention. Sarah tore her eyes away from Jareth and looked over at him, smiled blandly before her gaze was drawn back to Jareth. Catherine grinned at Sarah, her amusement at her daughter's reaction lighting up her eyes and Aerthalin looked her over with interest. She smiled at him politely and he bowed to her formally before greeting the others with a nod. Catherine looked back at the crystal in the middle of the clearing but saw Houterence looking at her broodingly. She looked deep into his eyes and seemed to loose herself in his gaze.  
  
"Mother, this is Jareth the Goblin King, Felanist the Dryad Princess and Houterence the Pixie King. You already know mom and dad, the Fairy Queen and Consort," Sarah said, smirking at her mother's dazed expression and wondering if she was the only one who noticed that Catherine's gaze was on Houterence instead of the crystal globe containing Brick.  
  
"Well, since we're all introduced, why don't we continue with the trial," Felanist asked, her laughing eyes meeting Sarah's in shared amusement and Sarah murmured agreement. Catherine uncomfortably returned her eyes to the crystal prison just as it popped, leaving a normal sized Brick stumbling in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"He can't hurt you, Mother. Daddy, Jareth and Houterence won't let him," Sarah murmured to Catherine comfortingly when she shrank back from him. Sure enough, Brick tried to launch himself at Catherine once he saw her sitting there only to hit a force field in front of the two women. Catherine looked at Houterence instinctively and blushed when she saw his eyes fixed on her, lowering her eyes shyly and murmuring thanks for his protection.  
  
"Brick Bruttus, you have been charged with the abuse of one Catherine Leane Williams, Mother of Sarah Catherine Williams, Step-Daughter of Karen the Fairy Queen. State your defense," Richard proclaimed at a nod from Jareth before sitting back and waiting for the fireworks to start. They weren't long in coming but no one in the circle, save Catherine, was impressed with his howls of outrage and whining and threatening. Catherine winced every time he threw himself at the barrier and wondered why she thought he would treat her this way. Then she realized that this was exactly how he treated her, even at the beginning. Everyone was watching her and ignoring their captive while they watched the horror grow on her face until she had had enough.  
  
"Enough!" Catherine cried standing up quickly and facing her ex-boyfriend. "That is quite enough," she repeated calmly, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Shut your mouth woman," he growled, raising his hand to strike her but was unable to reach beyond the barrier.  
  
"You shut up, Brick. I've had it with your beatings and blamings and...and...and your need to prove yourself bigger than everyone you meet," Catherine said, stammering when her mouth wouldn't form the words ricocheting through her head fast enough. She finally accepted that this might or might not be a dream but it was her chance to escape her abusive boyfriend before he ended up controlling her for the rest of her life. As such, she decided that she wished it were real and not a dream at all.  
  
"You got a big mouth when you ain't got to face up to your actions," Brick sneered and Houterence stepped into the circle frowning. He swept Bricks feet from under him and forced him to kneel before them.  
  
"Apologize to the Lady and Her Highness for your disrespect," Houterence said blandly, standing over him until he managed a creditable apology. Then he bowed to Sarah and Catherine and returned to his seat. Catherine stared after him wide-eyed and Sarah chuckled.  
  
"You're drooling," she whispered to her mother and she closed her mouth with a snap, blushing.  
  
"I can't help it if he's cute. But I'm not interested," Catherine quickly muttered, sitting back down meekly.  
  
"No, no, no, of course not," Sarah murmured, smiling down at her mother before turning wicked eyes to Felanist. She smiled back conspiratorially and they turned back to the proceedings.  
  
"You are found guilty of abusing a member of the family of Fae royalty. You are hereby sentenced and condemned," Karen was finishing saying and she drew herself up imperiously. Sarah hurriedly stood with the others and grabbed a crystal from the air. Her magic crystal joined Jareth's crystal, Felanist's leaves, Houterence's glitter and Karen's flowers in a whirlwind around Brick. Catherine called out voicelessly, her eyes darting between her daughter and her ex-boyfriend though her ex-husband had moved to keep her from interfering. Brick collapsed as the whirlwind settled, the two crystals crashing and breaking on his head and Catherine pushed her way to his side.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Why don't we go home and we'll explain everything?" Richard said comfortingly and Catherine stared at him uncomprehendingly.  
  
"And we need to figure out if there's anything you want from that apartment before you disappear," Karen added, sweeping Catherine up and away from Brick. Catherine, still in shock from what had happened, nodded and closed her eyes tiredly. She disappeared with Karen and Richard from the clearing leaving the others to finish cleaning up the mess. They finished binding the spell into Brick and sending him back to his apartment. He wouldn't remember them when he woke, even if he was still sane.  
  
"Well, that's taken care of," Felanist sighed gratefully and Sarah nodded agreement.  
  
"It went well," Aerthalin said before taking his leave and disappearing.  
  
"Do you think that your mother will be receiving visitors soon?" Houterence asked anxiously and Sarah smiled at him in amusement.  
  
"I'm sure Queen Karen will inform you of a good time to visit. Why don't you escort me home now," Felanist suggested, waving to Sarah before turning and turning away.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Sylva," Sarah called after her and Felanist laughed as she waved once more and disappeared with Houterence in tow.  
  
"Shall I escort you back home as well?" Jareth asked her softly and she turned on him with a predatory gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Perhaps you would care to explain what this is about first, since I haven't been able to get you alone lately," Sarah replied sweetly, summoning a crystal and waving it between them. Jareth sighed dejectedly and motioned for her to sit, knowing it was going to be a long night. 


	40. But that's not the half of it

I don't know if I told you this, but I'm not worried about how long my chapters are. I know it's nicer if they're longer but I'm more interested in updating SOONER instead of longer chapters. I hope you don't get too angry at me but I would really prefer to update at least once a week instead of worrying about making longer chapters. Sorry if you're disappointed. Thank you for your reviews. They help keep ME interested in the story too. Ja ne.  
  
But that's not the half of it  
  
"Why exactly am I using Goblin magic?" Sarah asked sweetly, not bothering to sit just yet.  
  
"Do we have to take care of this just now?" Jareth asked plaintively, running his hand through his hair nervously.  
  
"You know. Why won't you tell me?" Sarah cried, the false smile falling from her face.  
  
"Sarah, come on. It's not like it's a big deal," Jareth replied, his face heating up in embarrassment. Sarah turned and walked off into the forest quickly, trying to keep from crying or smacking him. "Sarah! Come back here," Jareth called after her, running towards her when she ignored him. "Sarah, please. It's not that important," Jareth pleaded with her, trying to keep up with her quick pace. She stopped suddenly and turned, pushing him away from her.  
  
"You didn't see their faces when I summoned a crystal to protect myself and they knew that it couldn't have been yours. It terrified them, Jareth. It terrified them and that terrified me," Sarah told him angrily before turning and walking away again.  
  
"They shouldn't have been terrified, Sarah. It's a simple thing. It's just, I don't want to upset you and I know this will," Jareth called after her. She ignored him and he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere this way. He sent a crystal after her and then followed it to where she was waiting for him.  
  
"What did you do?" Sarah asked angrily, putting her hand out and pushing against the crystal wall that blocked her way.  
  
"Sarah, come back to the castle at least. Let's talk about this privately," Jareth asked mournfully, holding his hand out to her. Sarah pursed her lips and reluctantly allowed him to take them back to his castle. They appeared in the crystal room and Jareth summoned an extra chair for her to sit in and some dainties for her to snack on if she chose. She sat primly in the chair and stared at him until he sat down across from her in resignation.  
  
"I want to know what in the world you did to me," Sarah told him shortly and he took a deep breath.  
  
"I...I didn't do anything to you Sarah. It has to do with how I told the crystals to look after you," Jareth told her hesitantly and she nodded jerkily to tell him to continue. "They won't obey just anyone, you know. And you didn't really have enough power then to control the powerful crystals that I use," he said in frustration, getting up and pacing the room. Sarah barely controlled herself to keep from asking questions; he was on a roll and interrupting wouldn't be conducive to getting answers right now. "I knew that it was something you wouldn't like but I couldn't bear the thought of being helpless when you were so sick so I...I...I gave you a part of my soul so the crystals would obey you," he rushed to say before stopping with his back to her. Now she would throw her fit and leave and...  
  
"You gave me a part of your soul," Sarah repeated in disbelief and Jareth nodded, dread knotting his stomach. "You gave me a part of your soul," she repeated again and he nodded slightly. "Okay, you gave me part of your soul. Why?" she asked, sighing deeply.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jareth asked turning around warily and wondering why she wasn't screaming and throwing a fit yet.  
  
"It's a simple question. Why did you give me a part of your soul? There must've been something else you could have done," she said reasonably.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything else. You were so sick and I couldn't think. It was the first thing I could think of to be able to keep an eye on you," Jareth said, crumpling into his chair. Sarah nodded and pursed her lips, her eyes sweeping over his dejected form.  
  
"Could you take it back?" she asked finally and he nodded.  
  
"But if you are summoning your own crystals, that won't go away," he told her softly and she sighed in frustration, her brow furrowing in deep thought. "I'm sorry. If I'd have known what trouble I would have caused, I wouldn't have done this," Jareth told her morosely and she stared at him in surprise. "What?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"I'm just not used to you apologizing yet," Sarah said, clearing her head with a shake. "I suppose it really isn't your fault. You were only trying to protect me and things just got a little out of hand. Next time, tell me before you do something like this again," Sarah added, smiling crookedly at him and he nodded in surprise. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.  
  
"I just...I thought for sure you'd get angry and never want to see me again, much less forgive me," Jareth said softly, wondering if it was best to bring this up now but knowing that if he didn't, he might just lose his chance at her forever.  
  
"I'm angry. But I'm not the little girl that throws fits at the least little thing that can't be fixed anymore. I really can't blame you for worrying over me and doing your best to protect me, even if it didn't really turn out the best. After all, we don't know exactly how it will turn out yet. This may become a blessing eventually," she told him, smiling gently as his eyes lit up with hope. "But you owe me. The next time I ask you for something, you better be prepared to deliver," she added, her eyes sparkling in mischief.  
  
"Anything. If I have the power, I will do anything for you," Jareth told her kneeling in front of her and lifting her hands to his lips gently.  
  
"Anything?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"Anything," he told her seriously and she looked shyly away from the look in his eyes. "I should get home before Mom and Dad send out a search party," she finally said softly and Jareth nodded reluctantly. Sarah stood and summoned a crystal, murmuring goodbye before transporting herself back home.  
  
Jareth stared after her calmly for a minute, before smiling and collapsing into his chair. He heard the door open but he was too happy to shout or kick who-ever-it was out.  
  
"Did the trial go well, Your Majesty?" Sir Didymus asked softly.  
  
"Oh, yes. It went very well," Jareth chuckled, waving a hand and clearing the mess he'd left. Sir Didymus nodded and left to inform the others. "But that's not the half of it," he muttered to himself, summoning a crystal to peek in on her. "She never gave me back my soul. Maybe, just maybe, there's hope yet," Jareth whispered, knowing that no one could hear. He could just imagine what they would say if they found out he'd given her his soul. It hadn't been part of the plan but perhaps it would work out best after all. "It may prove a blessing indeed, beautiful Sarah," Jareth murmured, sending the crystal back to it's place and retiring for the night. 


	41. I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid  
  
Sarah yawned as she appeared in her room.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" a voice asked from her window and she smiled over at Felanist.  
  
"How'd what go?" she asked innocently, looking around for her gossiping bodyguard. Either Rosemary had gotten better at hiding or she wasn't in the room.  
  
"How'd your meeting with Jareth go?" Felanist asked with a giggle. Sarah just smiled mysteriously. "Oh, you are going to tell, young woman, or I'm gonna tell your mom that you didn't have a chaperone while you were alone with the Goblin King," Felanist exclaimed.  
  
"I can tell your mom that you're wandering around the mortal realm and you don't have a bodyguard," Sarah countered.  
  
"She already knows," Felanist protested.  
  
"What makes you think my mom dad and mother don't know I was cornering Jareth?" Sarah asked reasonably. Felanist pondered that for a moment before shrugging. "I'm gonna go down and tell them right now. Wanna come? It'll be easier if you're all together, I suppose," Sarah added, walking out. She smiled, hearing Felanist climbing into her room and running after her.  
  
"Sarah! You're back. How'd it go?" Karen asked, seeing them walking down the stairs.  
  
"Does everyone have to be interested in my personal life?" Sarah whined playfully.  
  
"Yes," Richard said from the living room.  
  
"Yes," Toby echoed from the living room floor where he was staring at his crystal. Sarah raised her eye curiously at that and turned to Karen questioningly. She muttered that it was worse than the television and Sarah fought to keep the smile from her face.  
  
"How was school today, Toby?" Sarah asked to try and avoid the question for a moment. Karen Felanist and she moved to sit next to her father on one couch facing Catherine in one of the two chairs.  
  
"Fine," Toby said frowning slightly. Sarah looked him over curiously and asked Karen a question with her eyes.  
  
"He's having trouble in school. They say he spends too much time in fantasy and not enough in the real world," Karen explained and Sarah rolled her eyes in irritation.  
  
"I seem to recall having the same problem with Sarah," Catherine murmured quietly from her chair and Richard nodded, smiling at his daughter slightly.  
  
"They're too dumb. None of them know anything but playing STUPID make-believe and they don't even get it right. They only make-believe that they're moms and dads instead of princes and princesses. It's boring," Toby whined, shaking the glitter in his globe. The miniature figures ignored the movement and continued wandering around.  
  
"You know, it is a bit soon for him to be feeling so distanced from his peers. I can't help but worry about him," Karen murmured to her husband, her step-daughter and Felanist.  
  
"Don't worry so much. There's a troll Prince who's only a hundred years older than him and some Elvish Princes and Princesses closer than that. He'll have plenty of peers to grow up with," Felanist told them comfortingly and Karen blinked in surprise, still not used to thinking of the mythological people as peers.  
  
"I'm right here, you know?" Toby said plaintively and the three laughed.  
  
"How 'bout you, Mother? How are you doing?" Sarah asked, receiving a blank look in reply.  
  
"When will I wake up?" Catherine finally asked and Sarah frowned at her in surprise. "Brick's gonna be angry if I don't wake up soon. I need to make breakfast."  
  
"Mother, Brick won't be angry. He doesn't even know who you are any more," Sarah told her comfortingly and Catherine stared at her uncomprehendingly.  
  
"And they say I live in a fantasy world. I'm not complaining that Mom's the new Fairy Queen and now I got to learn to be a Prince," Toby muttered and Catherine stared at him suspiciously. When he ignored her, she sighed in melancholy and Karen shot her an inquiring glance.  
  
"I must be getting old. Even the children in my dreams sound adult-like," she said in explanation.  
  
"Toby's always sounded like that. He's always been a very serious child," Karen told her stiffly but Catherine just ignored her.  
  
"I wonder how we're going to get her to see reason?" Felanist asked Sarah softly and Sarah grimaced softly in reply.  
  
"What did you think of the King of the Elves, the King of the Goblins and the King of the Pixies, Catherine?" Karen asked suddenly and everyone looked at her curiously.  
  
"Who?" Catherine asked dreamily.  
  
"You know, the guy with the ears, the guy with the eyes and the one that escorted Princess Felanist to the trial," Karen prodded, outwardly oblivious to the confusion on her families face.  
  
"They were okay, I guess. Not exactly what I thought I'd imagined," Catherine finally said slowly, frowning slightly.  
  
"You imagined that there was a King of the Pixies?" Karen asked in artificial surprise.  
  
"I don't know. I must've thought of it sometime," Catherine muttered, deep in thought.  
  
"And why in the world did you chose to make me the Queen of the Fairies?" Karen asked, amusement leaking into her voice.  
  
"I...I don't know. There must be some reason," Catherine replied uncertainly.  
  
"Why can't you admit that you aren't imagining this and that it's real?" Toby asked sharply and Catherine looked down at his little face, his brows wrinkling in irritated uncertainty.  
  
"I think she's afraid to let anyone in after what happened with Brick. Maybe she just needs a little time to get used to the idea," Felanist offered and Karen gave them both dirty looks for interrupting her.  
  
"I'm not afraid," Catherine said sharply and everyone looked at her with varying degrees of surprise and amusement.  
  
"Mother, do you think you can at least pretend that this is real and not a dream?" Sarah asked sweetly and Catherine nodded firmly, sitting up straight and strong in her chair. "Good. Now, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm hungry," Sarah said, getting up and heading out of the room.  
  
"Oh no you don't young lady. You're going to explain what happened with the Goblin King," Karen said firmly, grabbing her arm and physically sitting her back on the couch.  
  
"He's the one with the wild hair, right? He did seem unusually interested in Sarah," Catherine said, her voice already less misty and vague.  
  
"He's the one that started this mess by making the crystal balls and selling them around here. I think he's trying to court Sarah," Toby informed her, holding his crystal up for her to see. She curiously watched the little figurines wandering around for a moment.  
  
"No, she's the one that started this mess by wishing for him to take Toby away when they were younger," Richard corrected, staring at his daughter fixedly.  
  
"Maybe she's afraid to face the consequences of what happened," Catherine suggested slyly.  
  
"I'm not afraid," Sarah retorted, her face flushing. "Nothing happened. He just said that he gave me control over his crystals and I must've learned how to do it myself, instinctively." Karen and Richard gave her querying looks and she flushed worse.  
  
"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Toby taunted mercilessly.  
  
"I'm not lying," Sarah protested, her eyes pleading with them to leave her alone.  
  
"So what are you leaving out?" Felanist asked. Sarah looked around to see if there was any way of getting out of this and, seeing no escape, sighed heavily.  
  
"He said he gave me a piece of his soul to allow me to control the crystals," Sarah muttered, half under her breath and then patiently waited for them to understand her mumbles.  
  
"WHAT?" three adult voices yelled simultaneously. 


	42. Aw, now, why the concern?

Aw, now, why the concern?  
  
"He did what?" Felanist asked coldly.  
  
"I said, he gave me a piece of his soul. Are you guys deaf?" Sarah asked, her anger briefly overcoming her embarrassment.  
  
"What's that mean?" Toby asked curiously.  
  
"Just who does he think he is?" Richard yelled at the same time, standing and starting to pace.  
  
"He was trying to protect me. It's not his fault that it backfired," Sarah yelled back, hurriedly standing and facing her father.  
  
"Who gave him permission to do something like that?" Catherine raged behind them.  
  
"It's not like he took part of mine or anything. He just gave me part of his to keep me safe," Sarah tossed back over her shoulder, glaring at her mother.  
  
"What's going on?" Toby asked again but everyone still ignored him.  
  
"No, he didn't take yours. The damage is reversible," Felanist said with a relieved sigh and everyone looked at her with varying degrees of curiosity and irritation.  
  
"What damage? He didn't hurt anything," Sarah asked, glaring at the Dryad Princess.  
  
"He could have. If he'd have taken a piece of yours, you would've been bound to him for eternity. The switching of souls is part of the Underground wedding ceremony," Felanist explained quietly.  
  
"He knew that though. He wouldn't have done something so sneaky as to switch souls without my permission," Sarah insisted to everyone.  
  
"Does this mean Jareth's part of the family now?" Toby asked uncertainly.  
  
"NO!" Sarah's parents yelled and he drew back, startled.  
  
"Don't yell at Toby. He's at least not over-reacting," Sarah yelled at them, picking her brother and his toy up and leaving the room. They yelled after her but she ignored them, taking him up to his room.  
  
"Why are they so angry? Did Jareth do something wrong?" Toby asked, his voice wavering.  
  
"No, loverling. The Goblin King didn't do anything wrong. But they think he did cause he did something they don't understand and they don't want to admit that they don't understand," Sarah replied soothingly, settling him onto his bed and hugging him gently.  
  
"What did he do?" Toby asked uncertainly.  
  
"Sometimes I forget that you're only four, Tobe. You act so much more mature than your age group that I forget that you don't know as much as the rest of us," Sarah mused softly, stroking his hair comfortingly as she thought how to explain it.  
  
"Did he marry you?" Toby asked, remembering Felanist's reference to weddings.  
  
"No, loverling. Do you know what a soul is?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It's the part that goes to Heaven after we die?" Toby asked uncertainly.  
  
"That's one way of describing it. The Goblin King gave me a piece of his soul to try and keep that bad woman from hurting me. According to the Dryad Princess, part of the marriages in the Underground involves the man and woman giving each other pieces of their souls. But he just gave me a piece as a gift and didn't take part of mine so we aren't married, just bound together for now," Sarah explained gently, looking into his little face to see if he understood.  
  
"So you guys aren't married?" Toby asked uncertainly. Sarah laughed lightly.  
  
"No, dove. There's more to a marriage than that," she finally said, smiling down at him.  
  
"Oh," he replied, downheartedly.  
  
"Why the long face?" Sarah asked in amusement.  
  
"I was hoping he could be my brother. He's nice and I've always wanted a brother," Toby said softly, pouting a bit.  
  
"Oh, Tobe," Sarah sighed, hugging him close and trying to comfort him. "We'll see. Stranger things have happened lately," she told him gently and he smiled at her happily. "But, for now, it's time for bed. We have school in the morning and we don't want to be late."  
  
"Yes, Sarah," Toby replied, obediently getting up and putting his crystal on his shelf. He grabbed his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. Sarah stared at his crystal for a moment, watching the smaller Jareth and Sarah interact, before shaking her head and heading to her own room. She heard the TV clicking at high speeds and clatters in the kitchen and she shook her head in frustration. In her room, she sat in front of her vanity, her head dropping wearily into her hands.  
  
"Sarah?" Catherine asked uncertainly from her open door and she glanced at her mother in the mirror. "What he like? This Jareth of yours," she asked hesitantly.  
  
"He's not my Jareth, mother. He just...he likes me is all," Sarah corrected tiredly. Catherine moved to sit on the edge of her bed and Sarah forced her irritation away. "Jareth is the Goblin King. I don't know much about him except that he says he likes me and he seems to be sincere. I know that I'll have to get married someday and I guess Jareth is better than a complete stranger. But I'm not going to rush into things," Sarah tried explaining, knowing she was sounding a little silly at the moment.  
  
"Do you like him?" Catherine asked and Sarah opened her mouth to reply but could think of no answer. Catherine stood up and kissed Sarah on the forehead before going to leave the room. She stopped on the doorway and looked back at her daughter. "Duty isn't enough to make a good relationship, Sarah. You've got to wait for love." And then she left to go downstairs. Sarah shook her head silently to herself and sighed, wondering what she would do with her family.  
  
"Sorry. Wish I could've helped," Felanist said softly from the window and Sarah waved away her apology. "I didn't mean to get everyone upset," she added softly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. I would've had to tell them eventually. Sooner better than later so they can get over it," Sarah sighed mournfully. "I just hope they don't give him too hard a time about it," she added subconsciously.  
  
"Aw, now, why the concern? Surely you don't like the repulsive idiot," Felanist taunted her laughingly.  
  
"Hey!" Sarah protested instinctively, turning to glare at the other Princess, and she laughed helplessly. "That's not funny. Not even his worst critic can honestly say that the Goblin King is repulsive. I should know," Sarah told her with a smile and threw a hair-tie at her.  
  
"Oooh, did someone try her hand at self-delusion?" Felanist asked sarcastically, catching the tie and sending it back.  
  
"Very funny. Not. Now go away; it's time for bed and we have school tomorrow," Sarah said, hurrying from the room to tuck Toby in. Felanist's mocking laughter followed her and she smiled a little self-consciously. 'I just hope no one tries to use this to hurt Jareth,' Sarah thought to herself latter as she fell asleep. 


	43. leave me alone

Sorry I'm taking so long. My muse left and got lost but now she's back and she's got some leads for me. Talk at ya soon. Ja ne. Still don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Leave me alone  
  
Sarah made it through breakfast the next morning only by insisting that she didn't want to talk about anything until she'd had a semi-normal day. Her parents had tried to pry but Sarah had insisted loudly that she was not going to talk about it until they finally gave up. No one else was as obliging. Eli had tried to confront her on the fact that she was now a Princess, Sylva had tried to ask about Jareth and Max was just confused about everything; he spent the entire morning sending confused glances at all three girls. Plus, the town was still irritatingly interested in Jareth's crystal globes. By the time school was almost out, she was ready to pull someone's hair out and she really didn't think it would be her own. She allowed herself to be pulled and pushed by her classmates to Jareth's shop after school, figuring that it was the only place she would be able to get away from all the questions. With a scowl at Jareth, attending the after-school crowd, she pushed through all the people and into the back room. Ignoring the questioning glances of the goblins, she slammed the door of the private workroom behind her and went to the desk Jareth had given her to work on her homework. She restrained the impulse to throw her crystal across the room, ordered Rosemary to stay out of the way, and lost herself in logarithms.  
  
In the crystal shop, Jareth just smiled to himself and shook his head. He refused to answer any personal questions and concentrated on entertaining the teenage mob. Felanist left after a few minutes of low questions brought amused looks from Jareth, though she took the refusal in good stead. Others were less than happy with Jareth's stubborn refusal to talk about Sarah's history with him. Three of the girls felt that his interest in Sarah was abnormal and loudly complained about perverted old men until his fan club chased them out of the store. He mentally smirked as the rest of the teenagers there tried to reassure him that he wasn't that old and that Sarah and he made a perfect couple.  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen, 'tis not I who needs convincing but the Lady and her parents," Jareth reassured them, laughing.  
  
"Who wouldn't want a King for a boyfriend?" some wit asked at large and the teenagers spread through the store laughing and browsing.  
  
"When's the next crystal coming out?" one flirt asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He suppressed a smile at her manner and told the crystal-mongers that he was working on a new design and hoped to have it finished this weekend. Satisfied that he was finished with his duty to his public, Jareth was about to leave when Sarah's parents stormed into the room. All three of them. Jareth blanched at the black looks on their faces.  
  
"I want a crystal! Jareth, can I have a crystal?" Toby whined before they could open their mouths and Jareth gratefully turned his attention to the young Prince.  
  
"I believe I should ask your sister before I let you pick another out. She has been most generous until now though, so you should browse and decide which you would like while I ask," Jareth said, retreating hurriedly into the back room. Taking a deep breath once he'd gotten away from the threatening parents, Jareth decided that Sarah could use some company and a light snack to keep her from being totally bored. Satisfied with his excuse, he summoned a tray of fruit, knocked and entered his private workroom.  
  
Sarah had finished her math and history homework and was just starting to read the book from English when Jareth knocked on the door and brought her some fruit to snack on.  
  
"Your parents are here looking for you," he announced, sliding the tray onto her desk.  
  
"My day has been less than normal. Tell them I'll be home soon," Sarah grumbled, absent-mindedly grabbing a peach off the tray and then putting it back with a glare at him. He looked at her questioningly and she grabbed some grapes instead.  
  
"Toby has asked to purchase another crystal," he added, settling himself comfortably next to her in the chair he summoned.  
  
"Make sure it's nothing I'll throw at you the next time I see," she replied absently, frowning as she tried reading and concentrating on Jareth at the same time.  
  
"You desire to throw crystals at me?" Jareth asked in amusement and Sarah gave him a very dirty look before turning back to her book. He fidgeted, unused to being ignored, and she fumed, wishing he would go away. "Will you join me for dinner this Saturday?" he finally asked, when he could take the silence no longer. She turned her head slowly to look at him from under her eyelashes and he felt a chill knowing that she wasn't flirting. "It's just dinner, Sarah. We can get to know one another better," Jareth said coaxingly. Sarah sighed and figured that he wouldn't be quiet and leave her alone until she answered.  
  
"Oh, alright. But, you get to ask my parents," she finally said, and Jareth winced at reminder. "Speaking of whom, you have a message to take to them," she added spitefully.  
  
"But, my dear Sarah, surely you would rather I stay here and keep you company?" Jareth replied smoothly. Sarah wasn't fooled one bit.  
  
"Leave me alone. Now," she said coldly and he took his leave of her before she could find something to throw at him. She smiled after him menacingly and the few Goblins in the second room that saw her smile shivered and spent the rest of the night looking over their shoulders. As soon as the door closed behind him though, the smile fell off her face and she muttered as she got herself comfortable enough to read. "If only everyone would just leave me alone, I might get something done," she muttered as she settled herself to read. For a moment, she felt a pair of mis-matched eyes watching her and looked around but could sense no crystals. Then the feeling disappeared and she muttered about over-confident, over-bearing Goblin Kings and their toys as she tried to finish her homework. 


	44. We can't stop now

We can't stop now  
  
Jareth frowned over his shoulder at the door to his private workroom. He had almost reached the door to the shop when he had finally realized what had just happened. "She chased me out," he murmured to himself in bemusement, a small grin slowly appearing. 'She'll make a wonderful Queen,' he chortled to himself and set his mind on charming his soon-to-be in-laws. Toby was easy, but her parents...well, he'd figure something out. Whistling cheerfully, he entered the main shop and spotted Toby right away talking to Hoggle. There were few others in the store and he wondered briefly where Mr., Mrs. and Ms. Williams had gone off to. "Greetings, young Prince. Have you chosen a crystal?" Jareth asked gaily and Toby spun quickly to stare up at him.  
  
"Can I have this one Jareth?" Toby asked, holding a red and orange crystal up to him. The fireys cavorted around a startled Sarah, limbs and heads misplaced.  
  
"I do believe she won't throw that one at me. That was the only restriction she made," Jareth replied, nodding firmly.  
  
"Why would Sarah throw a crystal at you?" Toby asked in confusion, cradling his newest acquisition in his lap now that he had permission to keep it.  
  
"She's not likin' all them crystals, yer Highness. She's not happy 'cause she's not likin' the attention she's gettin' from all them friends of hers," Hoggle told him, his brown eyes darkening in sympathy for his friend.  
  
"Precisely, Hog-brain. So I'll simply have to make the crystals less personal until she starts liking them. She'll come around eventually," Jareth said, ruffling Toby's hair with a grin.  
  
"His name is Hoggle," Toby pointed out helpfully. And then, "Is it really difficult to tell Goblins apart?"  
  
"Not at all. Most of them don't have names that you can pronounce. Hagert is definitely one of my more unusual Goblins," Jareth reassured Toby and his little brow wrinkled in confusion. One of the other customers called to Jareth and he left them alone a moment.  
  
"That's just His Gobliness' way of bein' nice. He always calls me by me name when he's mad at me," Hoggle reassured Toby who giggled, knowing how that worked.  
  
"My mom's the same way," he told Sarah's friend and they grinned at the comparison.  
  
"Speaking of whom, where did your beloved parents go?" Jareth inquired and Toby pointed to the workroom. "Oh, that explains that. Wait here while I go retrieve them," Jareth sighed.  
  
"What wrong?" Toby asked but Jareth just smiled at him over his shoulder as he hurried to his castle.   
  
'Trust them to look before they ask,' he fumed inwardly. He hoped they hadn't gotten into any trouble yet that he couldn't extract them from. The Labyrinth and Castle were wild and unruly, their sense of mischief a match for his own but unbalanced by reason and so it could be very dangerous if he wasn't there to keep an eye on them. He heard Hoggle behind him reassure Toby that Jareth had just gone to help them find their way home and he mentally applauded the dwarf's quick thinking. It would do no good to have young Toby worried when they were probably unharmed. Hopefully.   
  
Once in the Castle proper, he summoned a trio of crystals and sent them to find Sarah's parents. Fortunately, all three of the crystals stayed together so they must have resisted the Castle's attempts to split them up. It was easier to make mischief on one person at a time. He followed the crystals until he felt the three up ahead, in his throne room surrounded by goblins. He came upon a very startling scene and stopped, staring around in bemusement.  
  
"And so messy! This place is a pigsty. You will clean this up right now and quick. I don't appreciate having all this mess you...you...creatures," Karen scolded the goblins and they put off trying to clean themselves up and started trying to clean the room. Jareth stared a moment, a smile trying to fight it's way onto his face, until Karen noticed him. She was about to start in on him but stopped, looking around at the goblins subtly watching them.  
  
"Thank you for your aid, Your Majesty. I must admit, I have not so much control over my subjects as you seem to. I believe it is your maternal aura," Jareth said, taking the initiative.  
  
"'Twas my pleasure, Your Majesty. They are little children at heart and one merely needs a firm hand when dealing with them," Karen countered and Jareth could hear the subtle reprimand in her voice. He bowed his head in acknowledgement and summoned clean chairs for the three adults to sit in.  
  
"Please, have a seat. Would you care for refreshments?" he asked, gesturing and small tables with dainties to nibble on appeared next to each seat.  
  
"No thank you," Karen replied graciously.  
  
"Have you talked to our daughter?" Catherine asked firmly and the three focused their attention upon him.  
  
"I have, for the little time she would allow it. She is most feisty," Jareth replied a smirk on his face.  
  
"That would be Sarah," Richard agreed softly.  
  
"She did say to give you her regrets but she would be staying for a little while longer. Something about having an unusual day," Jareth added and the two women traded looks and sighed.  
  
"There was one thing I was hoping to ask you," he continued nonchalantly. He didn't fool any of them; they focused their attention on him and he suddenly felt a little chill. "I wish for you and yours to come to dinner this Saturday," Jareth said and he hoped that they would not hear how nervous he was for the answer. Unfortunately, the two women must have had some clue because their gazes became calculating. He fidgeted under their intense stares.  
  
"We and ours?" Richard asked.  
  
"A small gathering perhaps; your family, the Dryad Princess, the Pixie King and, if they will come, the Elven King and his heir. I thought it would help if you started getting introduced to some of the other royalty," Jareth replied off-handedly.  
  
"Why not the Dryad Queen?" Catherine asked curiously.  
  
"She does not leave her tree any longer. She is too tightly tied now to feel comfortable away from her lands," Jareth replied comfortingly. Here, at least, he was sure of his knowledge.  
  
"I see no reason we can't attend a small dinner party Saturday, though Sarah may have other plans," Karen said slyly and Catherine nodded, her eyes brightening mischievously.  
  
"Speaking of whom," Richard interrupted and three pairs of curious eyes focused on him. "I would like to inquire what you thought you were doing giving my daughter," Richard began, his voice hardening.  
  
"Darling," Karen interrupted, placing a calming hand on her husband's arm and glancing at the goblins. Even though they were still working industriously, everyone's ears were straining towards the royal group. Richard shut his mouth with a snap.  
  
"I can guess what he has to say," Jareth replied off-handedly and he snapped his fingers sending the goblins running for cover. "I'll say this in my defense," Jareth said softly when they were alone in the room. "I only sought to keep Sarah from harm and never to tie her to me and a gift one given can not be taken. Sarah might return what I have gifted but I would not take it from her even should I have that ability." Richard yelped and would have started yelling but Karen and Catherine both clapped their hands over his mouth.  
  
"Of course. You poor man, so worried that the horrid woman would hurt Sarah. We quite understand and we're sure everything will work out just fine," Catherine cooed and Richard stared at her over their hands, a little hurt that they would support the Goblin King and not him.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if we were to go home now. I know Sarah is safe here with you. Just make sure to send her and Rosemary home for dinner," Catherine added. Jareth nodded, sensing that he would do best to keep in their good graces while he had them. He opened the doorway from the throne room into the crystal shop and hurried them out to check on Toby. He was happily entranced with his crystal though he frowned a little when he saw that Sarah wasn't with his parents so he couldn't show her his choice.  
  
After Sarah's family had left, Jareth amused himself for a while with the other humans who came in to faun over his crystals. At a quarter to five, when the store was almost empty and his customers rushed off to dinner, Jareth once more approached his workroom and knocked, entering when he heard Sarah's answering call.  
  
"You're parents wished for me to make sure you came home for dinner," Jareth told Sarah, noting the almost empty tray of fruit and the amount of her book she had read.  
  
"Time already?" Sarah asked, grimacing when she looked at her watch. "Why didn't you come tell me sooner? Dinner's in forty-five minutes. I'll be late," Sarah said, frowning in irritation.  
  
"Why would you be late?" Jareth asked in confusion.  
  
"It takes me almost an hour to walk to the house from here," Sarah replied, hurriedly packing her bags.  
  
"Why would you need to walk? You have magic now and can transport yourself wherever you might need to go," Jareth told her, amused at her irritation. She opened her mouth to reply and caught herself, staring at him blankly. Then she smiled crookedly.  
  
"Alright, Goblin King, how do I transport myself home?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Summon a crystal and think at it where exactly you want to go," Jareth answered and Sarah confidently summoned a crystal. "Sarah," Jareth called and she paused curiously. "Would you care to attend a small dinner party with your parents and some of the other royals this Saturday? If you don't have any other plans, that is."  
  
"Sure. I'll be there. But no more peaches," Sarah said pointing to the remaining fruit on the tray and he grinned at the sally. She disappeared and he checked on her to make sure she had gotten home safely and hadn't left anything behind.   
  
Satisfied that Sarah was fine, he cleaned the room with a wave of his hand and left to make sure that his creatures had finished cleaning the throne room since he'd left it. He stopped suddenly at one of the many pictures lining the hall he'd chosen. Three pairs of mismatched eyes and two pairs of light blue eyes stared down at him unnervingly.  
  
"Are you sure that this is the best way to pursue the maiden, My Lord," Sir Didymus asked from the throne room entranceway.  
  
"You helped create this plan. Do you have doubts now?" Jareth asked, turning and glaring at his subject.  
  
"Lady Sarah has grown in a way I did not predict. I do not believe she will appreciate this as she might have once," Didymus said softly, patently worried.  
  
"Do not worry. Things are well in hand," Jareth commanded and Didymus, ever loyal to his king, bowed acknowledgement and left. "We can't stop now. I've come too far," Jareth murmured and left to see to the arrangements for Saturday. 


	45. Now Stop That

Now Stop That  
  
Hoggle sighed for the millionth time. It was only Friday night and the Goblin King was stressing. He'd already insisted on changing the dining room five times and was working on the sixth.  
  
"Ham-handed idiots, why can't you get anything right," Jareth yelled and Hoggle traded irritated looks with Sir Didymus.  
  
"My liege, perhaps it would be best if you were to attend the store and calm down a bit," Didymus suggested softly from near the King's foot. Jareth glared down at the diminutive knight. "You might get ill with so much stress and Lady Sarah wouldn't like that," he added quickly and Jareth frowned down at him reflectively.  
  
"You ain't seen the little lady yesterday or today, Yer Gobliness. 'Twould do ye good to go relax and if you thinks of her 'twill help," Hoggle volunteered.  
  
"My Lady would expect it of thee," Didymus said, flashing a grateful smile at the dwarf. "And we shall continue seeking a pleasing scene for your dinner while you rest."  
  
"I shall check up on the shop," Jareth decided and left brusquely. Everyone relaxed a moment in relief.  
  
"Now, why do we not continue and help our Lord impress Lady Sarah. I'm sure we all wish the Lady as our Queen and this is our opportunity to achieve our desires," Didymus said briskly and looked around at what Jareth had been able to decide on so far. Everything was bright red, from the cushions to the linens.  
  
"This won't do," one Goblin sniveled, copying him.  
  
"It's horrible! It's like blood!" another whined, cowering from the red drapes on the bare stone walls.  
  
"Black will do to start. Everyone concentrate," Hoggle decided and everyone squeezed their eyes shut to concentrate better. Feeling the room change finish, they took a look around and agreed that it was a good start.  
  
"Perhaps some white as an accent," one female voice popped up.  
  
"No. Silver will do best," another argued.  
  
"Silver, yes, n 'em crystal goblets His Gobliness likes too," Hoggle decided and the goblins hurried to obey him. He watched closely to make sure that they didn't break anything.  
  
"But it's still so dark and bare," Didymus worried from next to him.  
  
"So we's needin' some flowers for the table," Hoggle said distractedly.  
  
"But of course! What kind of flowers for a courting dinner?" Didymus asked.  
  
"Them gals that follow me Lady 'round go on about roses," Hoggle told him and Didymus took off to see if he could locate the roses. Hoggle almost called after him but just shook his head and decided to let the little dog go where he wanted to. He turned back just in time to catch the Goblins trying to hang crystal goblets on the chandelier. It was a pretty effect so he made sure that they were well and tightly hung and left them there, praising the Goblins. They beamed and scurried about, trying to find other things that they could do to help. Finally, when he was sure that the room was as good as he could get it, minus the flowers, he chased the goblins out and closed the door firmly behind them. He'd ask Jareth to get some flowers when next he saw the King.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth sat in his chair in the crystal room, staring broodingly at the crystals hovering around him. A few showed the mess in the dining room but Jareth had already seen that Hoggle had that well under control so he ignored them. Likewise, he ignored the crystals with Sarah's friends; he had no interest in what Elizabeth or Maxwell or any of her other friends were doing. Instead, he summoned the crystals that showed her and her family and positioned them around him. Sarah, it seemed, was doing homework. She glanced up when she felt his gaze but only waved and returned to her papers. Her mothers were in the kitchen chatting as they fixed dinner; Karen looked up when she felt his eyes on her but he just nodded his head and turned his attention elsewhere. Toby was upstairs in his room showing his friends his crystal balls, though they were unable to see the people moving as he had shown Toby. Toby seemed a little disappointed when they couldn't see it but put the crystals away and dragged his other less-magical toys out for everyone to play with. Jareth nodded to himself, glad he'd made that provision about mortals and his magic crystals. There was no need to spread the magic further than it needed to go. Sarah's father occupied the next globe but all he was doing was clicking through the television channels at a fast pace.  
  
Of Sarah's family, Jareth actually understood Richard's reactions better. He was a very reserved man, the consequences of marrying two extremely opinionated women and raising a third. Jareth knew that it would take some time for Richard to think things over and accept these new ideas into his life. He was doing extremely well while still managing to make others feel like he was doing nothing at all.  
  
Karen, surprisingly, was turning out to be a lot like Sarah. She had adapted well to her new reality and was having less trouble than he'd thought. There must have been a dreamer hiding in her all along but someone must have squashed it early in life; those who had their dreams removed at an early age often became the most feverent dreamers of all later on in life.  
  
Catherine, of course, had always been a dreamer and was responding well to the positive encouragement from the rest of her family. That man had bent her fragile spirit but not broken it and she would be fine in time. Jareth wished her the best of luck and happiness in the future, wherever she might find it.  
  
Toby was the least understandable of the Williams' family household. He showed a mental maturity that was variable at best. His understanding of some very complex ideas was magnificent but he couldn't manage to relate to his own age group for more than a few hours at best. He took to magic like a duck to water and yet was strangely unimaginative; he refused to see any worth at all in his classmates and their games. Jareth was eerily reminded of the Fae children and wondered if Toby's brief stay in the Underground was the cause of his discontent or if it had merely awakened some dormant instinct.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah's voice drew him from his ruminations and he gratefully turned his attention to her. She had summoned a crystal of her own and was watching him watch Toby. "What's it like to grow up in the Fae realms? Do you think Toby will be okay growing up over there?" Sarah asked curiously and he was startled at how close her thoughts echoed his previous ones.   
  
"I was actually just thinking that your brother reminded me of some of the Fae children I know," Jareth told her softly and she blinked in surprise. "He's taking to doing magic like a duck takes to swimming in water," he added, letting a small smile slip onto his face. Sarah giggled and his smile grew.  
  
"Hey Jareth? Do you have family?" Sarah asked out of the blue and the smile fell from his face suddenly.  
  
"Of course," he said slowly and she realized that it was a delicate subject for him.  
  
"Maybe you could tell me about them some day. I have to go though. It's time for dinner soon," Sarah said quickly, looking away from him sadly.  
  
"Of course, Sarah. We'll talk about it later. In private, if you don't mind," Jareth replied in relief.  
  
"Not at all," she replied a little sourly and Jareth's eyes mirrored his confusion.  
  
"Sarah, is something wrong?" he asked her but she just shook her head and turned away. "Sarah!" he called after her and she paused, glancing coldly at him over her shoulder. "Now stop that," he scolded her, taken aback by her glare. "What is wrong? We were getting along well enough earlier," he said and she pursed her lips in disapproval.  
  
"Jareth, one of these days you're going to have to open up to someone. Hopefully, since you intend to court me, it will be me. In the meantime, don't waste my time if you don't want to talk to me," Sarah finally said and she turned and left the room before he could reply, returning her crystal to it's pocket. He stared after her angrily and finally grabbed the crystal, shattering it in a fit. He slumped into his chair and ground his teeth, trying to control his temper before it got him even more in trouble with her.  
  
"Women," he finally muttered and he left it at that. 


	46. She'll soon forget all about you

She'll soon forget all about you  
  
Sarah ignored the conversation around her, letting her mind drift off to where it would and found herself thinking about Jareth again. Once more she felt herself tense and scowl as she remembered his reluctance to talk with her.  
  
"Sarah," Toby called and she glared at him a second before realizing it was just Toby. She smiled slightly, her eyes warming a little and he smiled at her shyly.  
  
"We've been calling you for half a minute. What's happened that made you look so mad?" Catherine asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing mother. I was just remembering something," Sarah replied softly and returned her attention back to her plate. The three adults exchanged glances and sighed, each mentally wondering about teenage temper tantrums.  
  
"The Goblin King was checking up on us earlier. Did you get to talk to him, Sarah?" Karen wondered and Sarah looked up, startled. "Another fight, then," she added and Sarah blushed but nodded.  
  
"It's to be expected," Catherine said, nodding.  
  
"Courting does tend to bring out a lot of fights," Karen agreed. Richard frowned at the mention of courting and Sarah blushed even worse.  
  
"Mom! Mother! Do you mind?" Sarah snapped and they laughed.  
  
"Now, Sarah. Be polite to you mothers," Richard said softly and Sarah grumbled before turning her attention back to her plate. "Perhaps if you told someone what the fight was about, you could find a way to let go of your anger," Richard said softly but Sarah just shook her head.  
  
"Hey, Sarah. Why would Jareth fight with you? I thought he liked you," Toby finally said, a little confused. Sarah sighed and looked around but only Toby looked to be paying any attention at the moment.  
  
"It's nothing, Toby. I just asked him a question that he doesn't want to answer yet. I told him not to call me if he didn't want to talk," Sarah finally told him and glared around the table daring anyone to say something. Fortunately, everyone was sensible enough to see that saying anything now would only cause a fight so dinner was finished in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth glowered around the dining room, wondering what he thought he was doing anyways. He didn't need this nonsense, he was perfectly happy being alone. He prepared to tear down the crystal goblets hanging from the chandalier but the thought of Sarah stilled his hand. He imagined her face when she walked into the room and saw the rainbows reflecting on the black and silver cloth and her surprise when he told her that the Goblins had done it without instructions just to please her. He smiled then and lowered his hand and the Goblins behind him sighed in relief. A few even cheered and he glanced at them over his shoulder. They shut up quickly until they saw his smile and then even more of them cheered.  
  
A stiff breeze of magic swirled around him suddenly and Jareth frowned at the doorway it originated from. "A party? For whom? And why wasn't I invited?" an arrogant voice drawled from thin air and most of the Goblins hid when they realized who it was. The rest huddled around Jareth's feet and he scowled. "Really, Jareth. Surely you aren't ashamed to be seen with me," the man added, appearing in a glitter storm.  
  
"I'm ashamed to even admit you exist," Jareth told him, banishing the glitter left from the transportation with a sharp glance.  
  
"I'm hurt! To think, you are considered the most desirable man in the Underground. They obviously don't believe manners to be crucial any more," was the man's rejoinder and Jareth sneered at him in disgust. "Of course, I've heard that you've been less than enthusiastic about the Underground lately. I begin to wonder if there is someone I should meet, dear brother," he added, his red and orange mismatched eyes glinting sinisterly as he tossed his dirty blonde hair.  
  
"I would rather you vanished entirely, Gareth. There is no one amoung my circle of colleagues that I want to know you exist," Jareth told him sourly.  
  
"And yet, I hear that you've invited Aereth to your little gathering," he replied, his eyes glittering in anger.  
  
"I have invited King Aerthalin and his heir to help get the new Fairy Queen used to the politics we deem necesary Underground. It has nothing to do with you or her," Jareth told him sourly.  
  
"Are you still peeved that Aereth is the Elven King's heir and you are merely the Goblin King?" Gareth asked in mock surprise.  
  
"At least I'm being useful. And I have no desire to be Aerthalin's heir any longer. The Council chose rightly when they decided on Aereth," Jareth informed him. "Are you still peeved that the Council said you were too ambitious to be more than a Lord?" Jareth added tauntingly. Gareth summoned a crystal and threw it on the ground where it burst with a dim pop. "Tsk, tsk, Gareth. Such a temper," Jareth taunted, cleaning Gareth's dark crystal up with a gesture.  
  
"I'm fulfilling my destiny," Gareth replied tightly and Jareth smirked.  
  
"Oh, yes, your destiny. We are all fulfilling our destiny," Jareth laughed. "The eldest shall be rowdy and mischievious, delighting in pranks and enjoying others' discomfort. The youngest shall be wise and kind, pleasing others without artifice and doing little for her own pleasure. The middle child shall be wily and sly, anxious to climb and reluctant to aid others except with the expectation of favors returned," Jareth intoned and Gareth glared at him hatefully.   
  
"Do you accept that nonsense? Those centaurs think that they know everything but I know better. They're just bullies," Gareth asked sourly.  
  
"Aereth will be the best Queen of the Underground we've seen; the youngest triplet far outpassing her elder brothers and she won't even realize it. You've proved that time and again, tricking her into taking blame for your messes when we were children. And there's nothing you can do about it," Jareth taunted and Gareth lunged at him, falling to his knees as the string around his feet prevented his movements. The Goblins tittered and Gareth roared in anger, summoning a crystal to punish the creatures. "Enough!" Jareth yelled, blocking his triplet's crystal angrily. "And I, I was chosen to be Goblin King because their mischief-making skill match my own and my duties keep me in hand for the Council. Sometimes. On the other hand, with a King that understands and uses their natural resources well, the Goblins are warily respected and rarely balked. Don't mess with me and my people," Jareth added tightly, magically dispersing the string and sending the Goblins to his throne room before turning and leaving Gareth to struggle to his feet.  
  
"I know all about that human girl you're so interested in," Gareth called after him and Jareth froze. "You shouldn't have announced your interest so publicly," Gareth sneered and Jareth turned to face him menacingly. "Don't worry, brother dear. Give her someone with more sophistication and she'll soon forget all about you," Gareth taunted, disappearing before Jareth could react.  
  
"Gareth! You leave her alone! I swear, you'll pay if you harm her," Jareth called but the only reply was his younger brother's echoing laughter. 


	47. But what no one knew

But what no one knew  
  
"Sarah," Eli called, waving from across the street. Sarah looked up and saw Eli sitting on the back of a bench in the main park. Max was lounging on the bench, his head leaning against Eli's leg. He sat up, making room as Sarah came over, and a couple of groups of teenagers pointed at Sarah and started whispering. Sarah gave the attentive groups of teenagers a cold glare as she sat down beside her best friend and her boyfriend, causing an increase in the speed of the gossip. "Sarah, we were just discussing what to do tonight," Eli said once she was close enough.  
  
"Plan for two, not for three," Sarah muttered, receiving surprised glances from her friends.  
  
"What's up?" Max asked, in his usual close-mouthed way.  
  
"HE's throwing a dinner party for the family," Sarah explained shortly. Eli nodded understandingly but Max just looked confused and Sarah suddenly realized that she hadn't told Max about the recent changes in her life. Eli must have realized the same thing cause she shot an embarrassed look at her boyfriend. "You remember what I was talking about to Toby before I came back to school, about Mom?" Sarah asked softly, glancing around to make sure no one was close enough to hear her, and he nodded. "I wasn't joking. Now the Goblin King's throwing a party for her to get to know some of the other Underground royalty and the whole family has to go," Sarah told him and he gave her a wide-eyed stare.  
  
"Is the one that kidnapped us going to be there?" Eli asked and Sarah nodded. "I wish I could see the look on your mom's face when she finds out about that," Eli laughed and Sarah was confused for a moment before she realized that Eli was talking about her real mom.  
  
"Mother's not handling things too well. She still half believes that she's dreaming the whole thing and she'll wake up soon to that abusive boyfriend of her," Sarah confided and Eli looked surprised.  
  
"Your mother has an abusive boyfriend?" Max asked. Sarah sighed and let Eli explain as best as she was able while she mused on her own romantic aspirations or lack-there-of.  
  
"Hey, Sarah! Why not ask if we could come with?" Eli asked, interrupting her brooding and it took a moment for the idea to actually register in her head.  
  
"Umm, I don't know, hun," Max said nervously.  
  
"Why not? Let's go ask right now," Sarah said, half to him and half to herself.  
  
"Hey, Sarah, not to be a party-pooper but," Max started but Sarah wasn't listening; she'd already turned and hurried off towards the crystal store.  
  
"Then don't be. Come on. It'll be fun," Eli said, dragging him off after her.  
  
"I don't know, hun, it doesn't sound like this is too good an idea," Max said, hanging back as much as he could.  
  
"Oh, relax. What could go wrong? HE won't do anything to us," Eli told him and he sighed, knowing that there was no use resisting when she got an idea in her head. He wasn't going to let her know that, however, and she had to drag him the entire way to the store. It took so much longer for them to get there that Sarah had already asked Jareth and he was about to answer when Eli burst into the store with Max.  
  
"Elizabeth, Maxwell," Jareth greeted calmly and they both froze. "I trust you can handle their wardrobe?" Jareth asked Sarah wryly and she looked at her friends. They had planned for their usual Saturday activities and were dressed accordingly in jeans and t-shirts.  
  
"I'll get 'em something," Sarah agreed and Jareth sighed pensively, nodding to the creature attending the register.  
  
"Two more for dinner," the goblin muttered over and over, dashing into the back room to tell Hoggle; the dwarf had been put in charge of the dinner plans since he was the most reliable of Jareth's subjects. Jareth shook his head at the dimness of his people and wondered if perhaps Gareth was right to think he could do better with the creatures.  
  
"What's wrong? You're awful moody today," Sarah asked, noticing his quiet reflections.  
  
"Nothing," Jareth answered shortly, moving behind the register and glaring at Sarah's hovering friends. They moved off, sensing that he didn't want them listening to the current conversation.  
  
"It's not nothing. What's wrong?" Sarah asked persistently and Jareth looked at her out the corner of his eye. She appeared a little worried and slightly upset.  
  
"It's nothing Sarah. These creatures always irritate me," he replied sullenly, glaring out the window at the afternoon crowds and making Sarah wonder if he was talking about Goblins or Humans.  
  
"I see," Sarah said coldly and Jareth looked at her curiously. She appeared to have moved past upset to mad. Suddenly, he remembered their fight yesterday and wondered if he had sounded too close-mouthed again.  
  
"My younger sister will be at dinner tonight, if you want to meet her," Jareth said finally, when the silence was about to snap beneath the weight of Sarah's displeasure.  
  
"Your sister," Sarah said in surprise, also remembering last night's discussion. Jareth smirked a little as he saw her relaxing slightly.  
  
"She's the heir to the Elven King's throne and I thought it politic to invite her," Jareth replied, pretending he didn't care one way or the other.  
  
"I'm just surprised. I never thought you'd have a sibling. What's she look like? Like you?" Sarah said, leaning against the counter and looking at him out the corner of her eye, trying to imagine a feminine version of him.  
  
"No. She looks like our mother, a true elven maiden with blonde hair and blue eyes and extremely pale skin," Jareth replied and Sarah wondered at his sour tone. "Our brother and I are more like father," he added and Sarah nodded encouragingly but he seemed disinclined to talk longer. Sarah wondered again what he had against his family to cause such a tone; obviously he had had problems if he was so upset just thinking about them. "Be wary of my brother. He's...not very nice," Jareth finally added and Sarah sensed that she would get no more out of him just yet.  
  
"Thank you for letting Eli and Max come. They've been my best friends since forever and I was kind of worried that they'd feel left out once I start my duties," Sarah said and he nodded, his posture relaxing with the change of topic. "I kind of wonder sometimes what I'll actually do with my time," she added and he shrugged uncertainly.  
  
"It's never been a problem before. This is the first time our replacement has had children at all, much less a step-child," Jareth said after a few minutes of silence. She silently encouraged him. "You won't be her heir, since you're not of her blood, but you are a princess. I'm sure Felanist has some ideas if you wish to ask her. I'm afraid it will be very boring though. Felanist's latest radical idea is to change the Council room. It is a bit dark and drab but," Jareth stopped, shrugging to show that she should draw her own conclusions. She shuddered a bit at the total boringness of the life he described and he frowned off into the air.  
  
"Is that why you are the Goblin King? They seem very distracting at best," Sarah said and he chuckled quietly, since the Goblin he had sent to Hoggle chose that moment to come racing back out and almost tip over a shelf of crystals. Fortunately, the store had been magically designed around his subjects and so the selves withstood the impact. A crystal placed too near the edge wasn't as lucky; it fell to the floor and shattered, sending glitter everywhere and attracting everyone else's attention. In the resulting commotion, Jareth was the only one who heard his brother's laughter.  
  
"But what no one knew," Gareth's voice sneered in Jareth's head. "Was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl. And a man in love is a man easily controlled." 


	48. Where is he?

Where is he?  
  
"What would you do to keep your love safe?" Gareth asked later in the King's private study.  
  
"I'd enjoy seeing you try to deal with Lady Sarah when she's upset. She's quite capable of taking care of herself," Jareth replied coldly from the chair he lounged in. "Except that it won't come to that. You wouldn't dare attack the Fairies' Princess. You haven't the guts or the brains," he added spitefully.  
  
"What do you know about guts and brains, brother dear? You've had your whole world handed to you on a ailver platter since we were kids," Gareth snapped, whirling to glare at his elder sibling.  
  
"If you had merely obeyed the laws and stopped trying to get everything for yourself, you wouldn't be in this mess," Jareth snapped back, his eyes turning frostier by the second.  
  
"No one was going to give me anything. Not with the centaurs predctions hanging over my head," Gareth replied, pouting. Jareth sniffed depreciatingly, wondering what anyone saw in a man who would pout after a few centuries of life. "Instead, you'll give me anything I want to stay away from your beloved," Gareth said, switching from childish to menacing in seconds.  
  
"I'll give you nothing and all you'll get from Lady Sarah is a headache," Jareth snapped frostily. Gareth glared at his older brother and, seeing that he wasn't going to give in, disappeared in a storm of glitter. Jareth called up a crystal to peek in on Sarah and saw her sitting on the floor of her room with Eli and Max. They were trying to decide on outfits for the dinner that night and Sarah was changing them with her crystals. She looked up as she felt his presense and smiled at him. He smiled back distractedly and sent the crystal back to the viewing room worrying over what exactly Gareth was planning on doing.   
  
'If only my family would leave me alone, I would be a whole lot happier,' he mused, summoning a glass of warm milk to help settle his stomache and his nerves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah laughed as Eli tried twirling in the latest creation she had thought up. The poor dress was so tight around her legs that she couldn't hardly move.  
  
"Okay, so this one won't work," Eli replied huffily and Sarah laughed again. Poor Max didn't dare laugh since it was his girlfriend stuck in the bind. Sarah felt Jareth peek in on her and she looked up at him, smiling. She felt him smile back and disappear before turning her attention back to Eli. "Was that your boyfriend?" Eli asked snidely, trying to balance with the high heels and the confining dress. Sarah rolled her eyes but nodded anyways, deciding not to argue about titles right at the moment.  
  
"I don't feel very comfortable with him watching us," Max muttered and Sarah sighed, tossing a crystal into the air and concentrating on a shield from prying eyes.  
  
"Happy?" she asked, feeling the shield take place and throwing a crystal at Eli to change her back into her normal clothes.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" Eli asked quickly to distract them.  
  
"You haven't been trying on anything," Max accused and Sarah rolled her eyes at them.  
  
"Sarah, come on! It's only fair," Eli whined and Sarah threw another crystal at her, directing her attention to the mirror. "Oh! This is gorgeous," Eli exclaimed, twirling in the dress. The skirt flared slightly and she marveled at the exquisite gold embroidery on the bodice and the sleeves.  
  
"What is with the puffs?" Max asked, poking the white puffs at the shoulders until Eli slapped his hand away.  
  
"I rather like it. Jareth made it for me, the first time we met," Sarah replied defensively.  
  
"I like it too. Can I wear one like it but in lavender?" Eli asked hurriedly.  
  
"Lavender?" Sarah and Max echoed, exchanging confused glances.  
  
"Well, I want to be my own woman," she said stiffly.  
  
"Be your own woman a little more considerately. I need to match you know," Max complained and Eli sniffed disdainfully.  
  
"What do you think of white and silver for your dress and black and silver for his tux?" Sarah interupted hurriedly before they could start arguing.  
  
"Can we please get rid of the puffs? They look rediculous," Max said and Sarah threw a crystal at Eli while she glared at him.  
  
"Happy?" Eli snapped as the dress changed to a simple off-the-shoulder with the sleeves barely connected to the bodice. It almost looked like she was wearing long gloves. Max snorted but held his peace.  
  
"I rather like that look. Can I copy?" Sarah asked, magically changing into her dress and fixing the sleeves. She turned slowly and tried examining herself in the mirror.   
  
"I don't know. I don't like the sleeves. I can't move my arms very well," Eli muttered to herself, examining their sleeves closely. The tight sleeves stayed off-the-shoulder but changed into loose, flowing sleeves that ended slightly below their hands in a taper. Eli looked at Sarah curiously.  
  
"I saw the design the other day and thought it was cute," Sarah explained, playing with the ends of her sleeves self-conciously.  
  
"I like it," Eli said finally after a minute of playing with the hems.  
  
"Really?" Sarah asked anxiously.  
  
"Really. It is cute. I think this is the one i want," Eli said, twirling in front of the mirror.  
  
"Hey! I can't see!" Sarah complained, trying to push her away from the mirror.  
  
"So don't see. Change Max too," Eli said, pushing her back. Sarah glared over her shoulder and threw a crystal at him, changing his clothes into a black tux with silver embroidery that matched Eli's.  
  
"Happy?" Sarah asked grumpily and Eli looked over her shoulder, whistling in appreciation. Max blushed and pulled at his jacket shyly. Eli finally moved away from the mirror and over to him, straightening his collar.  
  
"Are you coming, Sarah?" Karen asked, peeking in on her daughter.  
  
"I can get us there mom. How's mother doing? And Toby?" Sarah said, examining herself in the mirror while Eli was busy whispering in Max's ear.  
  
"They're fine. We're just about to go," Karen replied, smiling at Sarah's friends.  
  
"Okay, we're going then," Sarah said, sighing and conjuring a crystal.  
  
"Sarah!" Karen called in alarm but she'd already thrown the transportation spell. They disappeared in a puff of glitter and Karen scowled in irritation, turning and hurrying down to the rest of her family. She waved her hands at the flowers she'd had planted earlier and they grew quickly into a doorframe. Another wave of her hands and a portal opened showing Jareth waiting for them at the entrance to the dining hall. They all stepped through quickly, letting the portal close behind them.  
  
"Has Sarah come yet?" Karen asked, looking around in surprise.  
  
"Isn't she with you?" Jareth asked worriedly.  
  
"She decided to use her own transportation spell for her and her friends," Karen replied, frowning and looking around as if Sarah would pop up in a minute.  
  
"Damn," Jareth cursed, earning him unnoticed glares from Karen and Richard and a wide eyed stare from Toby. Catherine just looked around vaguely, still not believing the change in scenery. "My brother must have taken her. He always was good at manipulating other peoples' magics," Jareth growled and tried summoning a crystal to show him where she was. The crystal was black and a faint evil laugh could be heard from the shadowy realm. "Damn it! Where is he?" Jareth cursed again, examining the crystal intently.  
  
"I think you have some explaining to do," Richard said softly and Jareth looked up to see the three adults staring at him intently.  
  
"I suppose it's time I tell you," Jareth replied, sighing and gesturing to the chairs for them to be seated. 


	49. I wish

I wish  
  
Eli looked around the fancy room curiously. The white and silver decorations were extremely gaudy and she had a feeling that the other guests were sneering behind their grotesque masks.  
  
"I don't think this is where we're supposed to be," Max told the girls nervously and they nodded in agreement.   
  
A familiar melody started flowing around the room and Sarah frowned, trying to place it. It sounded similar to Jareth's song but, for some reason, it sounded a little darker. Sarah turned to ask her friends if they wanted to leave but noticed that they seemed to be listening to the song intently. She tried calling them but they didn't hear her so she shook their arms. They seemed to wake as soon as she touched them and so she grabbed hold of their hands and led them to the middle of the room where they could see everything and stood back-to-back-to-back with all their hands joined and kept wary eyes on everything. The partiers seemed oblivious to the trio and Sarah wondered how many of them were actually aware of what was going on.  
  
"Sarah, let's get out of here," Max whispered over his shoulder and the two girls nodded again. Unfortunately, she couldn't let go of either of them of they would get caught up in the magic spell again so she decided to try summoning a crystal without her hands. She mentally reached for the magic that had been available to her since she was sick and froze when she couldn't sense it.  
  
"The magic's being blocked?" Eli asked when she felt her friend tense behind her and she nodded slowly. Max cursed softly and Sarah looked at him in surprise. He blushed and apologized quietly. They all started looking for a way to get out but there seemed to be no walls or doors at all. Even Jareth's masquerade had had walls of mirrors but this place was only surrounded by a dark, dense fog that none of them wanted to enter.  
  
"Are you not enjoying yourselves?" a deep voice sneered and Sarah clenched her friends' hands tighter to prevent them from pulling away in startled. Sarah felt a tug at her hands and looked over her shoulder to see that someone had separated Max and Eli and each had someone trying to pull them away.  
  
"No, we're not. We want to leave," Eli said coldly, pulling away from the man pulling at her and grabbing Max's hand from the lady trying to lead him away.  
  
"Why would you want to leave? Is it not beautiful here?" the man's voice asked though Sarah still didn't see him.  
  
"Beautiful. Lovely. Breathtaking. Still want to leave," Max replied sarcastically, joining the two women in looking around.  
  
"Which one of you is Lady Sarah? You other two may leave but I wish to get to know Lady Sarah better," the man chuckled and the three humans shivered at how sinister that sentence sounded.  
  
"I think he's over here," Max whispered and Sarah looked where he was pointing. There was a dais she hadn't noticed before and a man lay on the gaudy throne. He had dark dirty blonde hair that reminded her of Jareth and she thought that his eyes were as mismatched as the Goblin King though she couldn't tell since he wasn't actually looking in their direction. He gave off the air of someone who was conferring a favor just by talking to them.  
  
"Looks like a stage prop in a very bad play," Eli snorted and Sarah giggled.  
  
"I require Lady Sarah's presence now," the man roared, his eyes flashing in irritation as he sat up and glared at them. Sarah saw that his eyes were mismatched now and it was unnerving to see a red and orange glare from a face so similar to Jareth. She guessed that this must be his triplet brother that he had warned her about, though she couldn't remember his name. The music that had been playing ceased as everyone looked at him in shock. Some of the partiers seemed to wake from trances at that and Sarah saw them start to struggle against their partners until they suddenly wilted and fell asleep on the floor.  
  
"I'm Lady Sarah and I don't want to talk to you," Max said suddenly and some of the partiers snickered at his audacity.  
  
"Don't be silly. You're not Lady Sarah, I am," Eli told him and Sarah looked between the two of them as they started to fight over who was Lady Sarah.  
  
"I suppose you're Lady Sarah too," the man asked Sarah in disgust and she nodded her head shortly. He stood up and started pacing, muttering about irritations and humans and other things she was sure she didn't want to hear. She clutched Eli and Max's hands in hers to get them to pay attention to what was going on but they only squeezed back, glanced at her out the corner of the eye and continued with arguing over which of the three were Lady Sarah.  
  
"You are not Lady Sarah," Gareth finally stated, pointing at Max. Max shut his mouth with a snap and sneered at the Goblin King's brother in irritation.  
  
"Well of course not. I'm Lady Sarah," Eli replied huffily and Gareth glared at her. She glared right back and Sarah silently wondered at her friend's audacity. "Isn't that right Lady Sarah?" Eli asked when it appeared he was going to start talking again.  
  
"Yes, Lady Sarah," Sarah replied softly and the entire party laughed at them.  
  
"You can not both be Lady Sarah. I wish to introduce myself to my brother's fiancé," Gareth replied after a moment and a couple of deep breaths.  
  
"Well, you see there's a small problem with that," Sarah said slowly.  
  
"Neither of us are engaged to your brother," Eli added firmly and Sarah nodded supportively.  
  
"Do you even know who my brother is?" Gareth asked snidely and Sarah froze. She hadn't told her friends about Jareth's revelation at the store.  
  
"Well obviously," Max sneered and Gareth stared at him again.  
  
"You must be Gareth, King Jareth's younger brother," Eli said firmly. "You look sooo much alike," she added with a snicker.  
  
"But there's still that problem," Sarah said, mentally wondering how they'd found out about Jareth's triplet.  
  
"None of us are engaged to the Goblin King," Max stated and Gareth glared at them, grinding his teeth in frustration.  
  
"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up," Sarah told him, smiling at him sweetly. He glared at her and turned around to stare at the fog flowing around the room. Sarah supposed that the sight of the dark fog must calm him down and she exchanged mischievous glances with Eli.  
  
"You can ask him yourself if you want," Eli offered graciously.  
  
"I wish the Goblin King was here right now," Sarah added and Gareth turned an instant too late with a look of horror on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you're one of triplets?" Catherine asked dazedly.  
  
"Yes," Jareth replied shortly, pacing the length of the hall.  
  
"He's the mischief-maker of our family," Aereth said softly from where she stood behind Aerthalin.  
  
"And your uncle is...," Richard started, then stopped and glanced at the Elven King worriedly. Aerthalin waved his hand airily to indicate that he had no compunctions about the subject.  
  
"I can't count the number of times I've had to help my sister get him out of trouble," Aerthalin drawled dryly, watching his nephew pace. Aereth smiled softly to herself.  
  
"If he's hurt her," Jareth snapped briefly before returning to his brooding.  
  
"We will deal with it if it happens. I personally don't believe even your brother could be that stupid," Aerthalin told him calmly.  
  
"Jareth is the eldest child?" Karen asked, finally speaking after thinking about all that had been revealed. First Jareth had told him of his brother and their conversations and then the Elven King and Princess had come and added that Gareth had disappeared from the family court along with some of the most loyal retainers. The triplet's parents were very upset.  
  
"Yes but our traditions of inheritance are different," Aerthalin replied, understanding the new Queen's confusion. Even though it didn't happen often, he had been around for the coronation of three humans as Fae royalty. He mentally admitted that humans had changed drastically in the years since the last human had ascended to a Fae throne as he watched the new Queen and her Consort calmly watching his nephew pace.  
  
"How so?" Richard asked finally when no one else seemed ready to speak. He had noticed the Elven King's judging gaze and the Princess' peaceful smile and wondered why they contrasted so much with the Goblin King's fiery nature.  
  
"The centaurs are the ones who choose who will be our Kings and Queens if there are more than one child born to a Kingdom. The centaurs come and judge the children and tell the parents what posts best fit the child for they are the wisest beings in the worlds," Aereth said softly and she smiled at her elder brother.  
  
"Thankfully, they chose her to be the Elven heir and gave him someplace to get into mischief legally," Felanist added with amusement from her place across from the others. She and the Pixie King had sat where Catherine and he could stare at each other unobtrusively and the two had taken advantage of the placement. Catherine and he had barely paid attention to anything going on except for the first part.  
  
"So, you're one of triplets?" Catherine asked dazedly and Jareth gave her a very disgusted look in passing.  
  
"Sarah will be alright. She can take care of herself," Richard told him softly and Jareth just nodded distractedly. Aereth smiled a little and Karen thought that she looked much like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
'I wish the Goblin King was here right now,' Sarah's voice announced from the air and a look of relief flooded over Jareth's face as he hurriedly summoned a crystal.  
  
"Leave him relatively whole," Aerthalin warned and received a vague wave in reply as his nephew disappeared.  
  
"Well, it can't be too bad. She sounded a little amused," Karen noticed with a smile.  
  
"So, he's actually a triplet?" Catherine asked dazedly. 


	50. My Will Is As Strong

I'm sorry this took so long. Last week was so busy. I went to the Arizona Renaissance and then work decided to start being busy. Hope you enjoy. (Catherine really isn't that big a ditz you guys. You'll see.) Thank you for all your really wonderful reviews and a belated but huge thank you to xelena-chan from Laby Realm. She helped me fix Sarah's dress and I was sooo exhasted when I posted that I forgot to mention it. Sorry Xelena. Still don't own Labyrinth Jareth or Sarah. On with the story. ja ne b00k  
  
My will is as strong  
  
Jareth appeared in a burst of glitter and Eli snorted a little at his grandiose gesture. Sarah just sighed and shrugged slightly at her friends' gazes.  
  
"What is going on here," Jareth thundered, glaring menacingly around the room.  
  
"Hello brother," Gareth said, a sly smile oozing over his face. "How good of you to join us. We were just talking about you," he added, turning his back on them and sauntering over to his gaudy throne. He paused, taunting them with his back, before turning and sitting as if he had nothing to worry about.  
  
"Why have you kidnapped my dinner guests, Gareth?" Jareth snapped and Gareth affected a shocked expression.  
  
"I have not kidnapped anyone, dear brother. I merely wished to introduce myself to your beloved fiancé," Gareth replied, mock-hurt.  
  
"I have no fiancé yet. You've kidnapped the Fairy Princess and her companions," Jareth informed his brother coldly. Sarah had an evil idea and bent to share it with Eli and Max.  
  
"Don't lie to me, brother. One of these three mortals possess Goblin magic and she is your fiancé," Gareth snapped back, any pretense of decency gone as he realized that Sarah and her friends weren't even paying attention to him.  
  
"You are a fool if that is what you believe. The Fairy Queen was most irritated when she discovered that her step-daughter was taken and she'll be even more upset when she hears your reasons," Jareth stated.  
  
"I hope Mom wasn't too upset," Max interrupted from behind Jareth.  
  
"Mom is scary when she's upset," Sarah agreed, ignoring Jareth's questioning gaze.  
  
"I hope we get to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City soon. I'm famished," Eli added, rolling her eyes and yawning hugely.  
  
"I quite agree, Lady Sarah," Max said and Sarah nodded.  
  
"Your dinner guests have been most irritating," Gareth informed his brother darkly.  
  
"I did warn you that Sarah was quite vexing when upset. It isn't my fault that you didn't listen to me and added the other two irritations as well. I could have told you that most mortals frustrate our kind," Jareth replied smugly.  
  
"Hey!" the trio of troublemakers protested.  
  
"In a good way, of course," Jareth added quickly, turning and bowing slightly in their direction.  
  
"Of course," Eli replied dryly.  
  
"We would like to return to our parents now," Sarah hinted and Jareth nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't leave just yet," Gareth purred, looking very self-satisfied.  
  
"Why not?" Max asked in surprise.  
  
"She asked for him to come here, not to be able to leave," Gareth replied, laughing at his older brother's startled expression.  
  
"You mean that we are stuck here," Sarah asked sweetly and Jareth shuddered. He recognized that tone of voice from when he was watching her; it meant that things were about to get ugly.  
  
"As I said before, I merely wish to speak some with my brother's fiancé. The others may go," Gareth told her smugly, oblivious to her rising ire.  
  
"How many times do we have to tell you, none of us are engaged to the Goblin King," Eli yelled, also recognizing the signs of a blowout approaching.  
  
"Until you convince me," Gareth replied carelessly. Jareth held his breath and got out from between Gareth and Sarah quickly.  
  
"Believe this, you little fungus. I am sick and tired of your insolent idiocy and if you don't open a portal and take me home, I will make sure that you regret it for the rest of your life," Sarah growled, her eyes narrowing as she strode over to his throne and yanked him onto his feet and down the steps by his ear. Gareth yelped in startlement and his eyes started to tear unwillingly. "Oh, hush. I know for a fact it doesn't hurt that much," Sarah snapped.  
  
"How would you know, witch," he whined, trying to turn and relieve the pressure on his ear. Sarah twisted the opposite way until he yelped and straightened out.  
  
"Show some respect. Even if you were a king, the Goblin King is down here, not up there. You're in the presence of ladies, straighten up and be polite. What did I say about opening a portal?" Sarah snapped, barely giving him time to understand each sentence, and it's accompanying prod to the shoulder, before twisting him around and pushing him another direction. She had marched him all the way around the room by his ear accompanied by the laughter of the courtiers before she finally finished berating him and lecturing him by turns. Pushing him at Jareth, who hastily caught him and set him straight, she turned her attention to the courtiers.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Sarah asked icily and, like a light switch, everyone stopped moving. "I'm not pleased with you in the slightest. First, you support this idiot in his extremely stupid idea and then you have the audacity to laugh when he gets punished," she started, glaring impartially around the room.  
  
"Leave them alone," Gareth said quickly and she turned back to him queryingly. "It's me you want. It was all my fault," he added shakily.  
  
"I'll get to you in a moment," Sarah replied coldly before turning around. Gareth opened his mouth again but Jareth shushed him quickly before she blew up totally. She was still being very calm about what had happened so far and Jareth didn't want her to get too upset.  
  
"Sarah, shouldn't we be getting that portal open," Eli asked softly and Sarah thought for a moment before regretfully nodding and turning to stare pointedly at Jareth's younger brother. He shrank back from her slightly and looked around to see if anyone would help him.  
  
"Don't try me. My will is as strong as Jareth's and you wouldn't like to see what happens when I get truly upset," she warned him softly and he shuddered at the thought that she hadn't been as mean as she could be and quickly tossed a crystal into the bleak fog surrounding the room. The courtiers stirred, disappointed at not being able to see more but quieted as Sarah's glance traveled the room.  
  
"Sarah," Eli reminded her and Sarah noticed that the black fog had disappeared completely into Gareth's ball.  
  
"Right. I think that Mom needs to meet your brother. Would you mind?" Sarah finally said, directing a querying glance at Jareth. He nodded and disappeared with Eli, Max and Gareth. She smiled, her eyes hardening, and directed her attention to the courtiers standing around nervously. "As for you," she murmured softly and they shuffled away from her uncomfortably. "I think that those of you who are unconscious belong in the Goblin King's parents' castle," she said lazily, gesturing and sending a crystal to Jareth quickly. An answering crystal came back almost immediately and the unconscious partiers disappeared, halving the population of the room. The remaining guests moved closer together and further away from the mortal girl who controlled their lives at the moment. The rest of you had a hand in kidnapping myself and the other guests, I'm sure," Sarah said, pacing the front of the room slowly, like a tiger pacing a meal. They shrank back fearfully and Sarah reveled in the feeling of finally being in charge of everything since Jareth decided to come back into her life.  
  
"We didn't mean anything," one woman started but Sarah held up her hand and everyone stared fearfully.  
  
"You kidnapped all those courtiers for fun?" Sarah asked sweetly and some of them shook their head quickly. "I am a little curious as to why you did kidnap everyone though," Sarah added, distractedly.  
  
"We were told to. The Prince wanted to reproduce the ball where you fell in love with the Goblin King," the woman volunteered hastily.  
  
"I don't suppose he gave a reason for this?" Sarah said dryly but they shook their heads and Sarah sniffed depreciatingly. She paced, observing the reactions of the courtiers and trying to decide what to do with them that would be a bad enough punishment. "Well, I suppose the only fair thing to do is to let your lords or ladies decide what to do. It's the worst thing I can think of since I'm terribly sure that your lords or ladies are displeased with your departure and the uses you put to your ill-gained time," Sarah finally sighed and almost everyone wilted in fear. A few tried to hide smug grins. "And I believe I'll ask Jareth to find someone to check and make sure that you were all punished properly. Maybe Felanist can help," she added, realizing that some of these people could be here with the permission of their lords or ladies. She certainly didn't want anyone to miss being punished. She gazed around to make sure that everyone appeared appropriately crest-fallen before summoning a pair of crystal balls. One she tossed at the crowd and they disappeared one by one. The other she tossed into the air as soon as the last of the courtiers had disappeared. As she left, the fog reappeared and the ballroom was swallowed into the void it had come from.  
  
"What did you do with them?" a startled voice asked as soon as she reappeared in Jareth's castle. Sarah turned curiously to look at the fair blond elf standing by Jareth's side.  
  
"I thought they might like to have some time to think about their sins but I didn't want to leave them in that awful empty place," Sarah replied, shrugging and guessing that this was Jareth's other sibling. "I hope you don't mind, I created a large oubliette out by the Bog of Eternal Stench," she added, smiling at Jareth.  
  
"You didn't!" the woman gasped and Sarah raised her eyebrows at Jareth curiously.  
  
"If she says she did, she did Aereth," Jareth said to both his sister's exclamation and Sarah's silent query.  
  
"I'm not a very good builder though. I don't think that that oubliette is water-tight," Sarah added wickedly and Jareth laughed in delight.  
  
"How cute," Catherine said dazedly and Sarah glanced over at her mother. Following her line-of-sight, she saw the Pixie King staring at Catherine blankly.  
  
"Just ignore them, dear," Karen advised and Sarah shook her head silently at the pair. "We still have an unexpected guest to take care of," she added and they turned their attention to Jareth and Aereth's unsettled brother. He stared back at them and almost whimpered at the menacing looks they gave him. He was in biiiiig trouble. 


	51. Hoggle, what have you done?

Hoggle, What have you done?  
  
"Perhaps we should eat first before we deal with my errant nephew. The ladies must be famished," Aerthalin suggested before they could do more than smile at the poor man.  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked plaintively before noticing Aereth's distressed expression. Sarah sighed, realizing that Aereth must be the triplet's mediator, but nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Yes, one can't think on an empty stomach," Karen reluctantly agreed, throwing Gareth a venomous glare.  
  
"Well, then, let us eat," Aereth exclaimed, beaming around the group. Catherine smiled too, though only because Houterence had jumped up to escort her to the table leaving Felanist by herself. Jareth reluctantly escorted Sarah to the seat next to his with his sister seated on his other side. Felanist sat next to Sarah before anyone else could take that seat so Eli sat beside Aereth with Max beside her. Catherine sat between Felanist and Houterence and seemed to forget the others as soon as he sat down; they leaned close to each other and just stared at each other's eyes.  
  
"I wonder if they'll even remember to eat anything," Richard asked softly from his seat between Houterence and Aerthalin at the other head of the table. Sarah and Jareth chuckled and exchanged amused glances. Aereth frowned at them, smiling when she caught Sarah's inquiring glance. Karen sat opposite Richard while Toby sat uncomfortably beside his mother. At Aereth's meaningful glance, Jareth grudgingly allowed Gareth a seat between Richard and Houterence, the two people least likely to harm his delinquent brother until after dinner, though a strained silence was inevitable. He just hoped that Toby wouldn't kick him too much.  
  
As they started eating though, Aereth showed no signs of discomfort and kept trying to draw Elizabeth and Sarah into conversation. Their icy demeanor and clipped answers did nothing to discourage her and Jareth could not interrupt his sister. Jareth ground his teeth in frustration as Aereth continued to tell everyone about the triplet's misadventures when they were children and avoided everyone's eyes.  
  
Through the door, as many Goblins as could fit were watching the proceedings with distress. Their king was not having a good time and neither was Lady Sarah.  
  
"If this keeps up, they'll never get together," one goblin moaned and the other agreed mournfully.  
  
"What do we do?" one face asked.  
  
"What can we do?" another replied.  
  
"Ya can gets away from theres," Hoggle snapped from behind them. "Ya all know what happens when His Gobliness' sister sees ya," he added, trying to shoo them away from the door.  
  
"She's just makin things worse. She's not lettin them talk to each other," someone sniveled from the pile and Hoggle peered inside, frowning.  
  
"Can't make Him any madder, can we?" a shy voice asked and was supported by all the others. Hoggle sighed and shook his head silently.  
  
"The song! We'll play the song!" the goblins chorused and Hoggle shuddered, turning and opening his mouth to try and argue them out of that idea.  
  
"Hedgethorn!" Jareth called and Hoggle shut his mouth with a snap, turning and reluctantly trudging through the goblins and to his king. They dispersed behind him, running to get their toy instruments.  
  
"Ya called, Yer Majesty," Hoggle said worriedly and he noticed the glare Princess Aereth threw his way.  
  
"Why are you hovering outside the dining room?" Jareth asked arrogantly. Sarah shot him a rude look and noticed Aereth's disgusted glare.  
  
"Did you need something, HOGGLE?" Sarah asked, stressing her friend's name as she glared at Jareth. His eyes narrowed at her tone and they stared at each other challengingly.  
  
"Not me, yer Highness. Them goblins wanted to play ya their song they made for ya. I was tellin' them it wasn't the time for music," Hoggle replied quickly.  
  
"They made a song for me?" Sarah asked in surprise, looking at her friend and back so quickly that Jareth blinked. "Why can't we listen to it now?" she asked Jareth.  
  
"Goblin music is hardly the thing to have at dinner," Aereth replied quickly and Jareth blinked, closing his mouth and frowning at his sister.  
  
"I want to hear my song," Sarah said insistently.  
  
"I want to hear too," Felanist spoke up and Sarah smiled at her quickly.  
  
"If Lady Sarah and Princess Felanist wish to hear the goblins' song, I will escort them to the goblins and they may hear her song," Jareth interrupted quickly before they could start arguing. "Where are they going to play, Hinkle?" he asked and Hoggle muttered that he would arrange the throne room for the presentation as he fled the room.  
  
"What an ugly little dwarf. Why ever in the world do you allow him to remain in your kingdom, dear brother?" Aereth asked as he left the room and Sarah could see him turn around at the door to yell before freezing and fleeing faster.  
  
"Hoggle's one of the smartest creatures in my kingdom. Why wouldn't I keep him around?" Jareth asked boredly and Aereth frowned prettily.  
  
"I like Hoggle. He told me about Sarah's trip through the Labyrinth. He's Sarah's friend," Toby piped up and Sarah smiled down the table at him.  
  
"Don't be silly. He's an ugly little dwarf who can't even talk right. Why would a Princess be friends with him?" Aereth replied in surprise and Sarah clenched her teeth to keep from yelling at her. Sarah didn't think the woman was cruel, just tactless in her ignorance, and she didn't want to offend Jareth or his family by being equally rude. She seemed very shallowly impressed with looks and not interested in substance at all.  
  
"Hoggle is Sarah's friend because she likes him, and he likes her. It doesn't matter what they look like," Toby told Aereth with a frown, his face wrinkled up in thought. Sarah hid a smile at how 'old-uncle' he looked and sounded at the moment.  
  
"What a peculiar idea! Children have such amusing ideas sometimes," Aereth laughed lightly and everyone stared at her uneasily. "What?" she asked and each of them shook their heads slowly, turning back to their dinner.  
  
"we should have time for desert while Hoggle tries to organize the Goblins," Karen said to break the tense silence.  
  
"What a wonderful idea! Why don't we have cherry pie?" Aereth asked brightly with an obvious glance between Jareth and Gareth.  
  
"I don't want cherry pie. I would rather have peach cobbler," Jareth said, looking at Sarah out of the corner of his eye. She bit her lip and stared at him, wondering how much she should read into his suggestion while everyone except Toby stared at the two in confusion.  
  
"Sarah," Eli started to say.  
  
"I'd love some peach cobbler too," Sarah interrupted before they could tell him about her dislike of peaches since she was fifteen. Not that she thought he didn't know but saying it right now could ruin a decent mood between the two of them.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have some cherry pie?" Aereth asked in a disturbed tone of voice.  
  
"Quite sure," Jareth replied firmly, glaring down the table at his brother.  
  
"I think we would all like some peach cobbler," Aerthalin interrupted before Aereth or Jareth could start yelling at someone. Gareth was suitably mellow after his defeat by Sarah and her friends but the other two seemed ill-suited to the conflict. Jareth gestured grandly and replaced the dinner plates with smaller servings of peach cobbler, handing the last serving to Sarah personally. She blushed but accepted the dessert, confusing the others at the table. She took a shallow breath for courage and filled her fork, noticing that almost everyone was watching her closely. Jareth was pretending to be interested in his plate and Aereth, Gareth and Toby had already started eating. Her mother and Houterence hadn't even noticed the change in plates. The others were watching with varying degrees of question and uncertainty on their faces. Felanist fidgeted nervously beside her and Sarah was sure that her curiosity was itching to burst out of her skin. Jareth finally looked into her eyes as she waited there with her fork poised above her plate. She smiled and slowly lifted the cobbler to her lips, his eyes flickering between her lips and her eyes. She held his eyes as she slipped the fruit into her mouth and chewed, blushing when his eyes lit up and he licked his lips nervously.  
  
"Delicious," Sarah said, setting her fork down and letting her eyes return to her plate.  
  
"My brother always did like peaches," Aereth replied, somewhere between exasperation and irritation, though from what Sarah couldn't say.  
  
"That's strange. Sarah never did," Toby said and Sarah flushed worse.  
  
"Them Goblins are ready, yer Majesty," Hoggle interrupted and both Sarah and Jareth sighed in relief.  
  
"Good, I though I was going to die of anticipation! Is anyone else coming?" Felanist announced, distracting the rest of the company and letting Jareth help Sarah up without too much attention on them. The others politely declined, leaving Felanist to chaperone Jareth and Sarah by herself. Jareth hastily escorted the two women from the room and down the hall. He noticed in relief that the throne room was far enough away now for the occupants to be spared the Goblin's music and almost wished that he were back with them.  
  
"Oh, my goodness," Sarah giggled when they'd come to the throne room finally. Felanist was speechless in astonishment.  
  
"Hoggle, what have you done?" Jareth sighed, observing his subjects tiredly.  
  
"We got cleanded!" one goblin announced in a disgusted voice and other voices loudly agreed with it.  
  
"I's just tryin to help," Hoggle muttered nervously.  
  
"I think they are just adorable. And I can't wait to hear their song," Sarah finally calmed down enough to say. The goblins perked up visibly at her smile and straightened up, fidgeting with their too-small jackets and lopsided bowties or skirts.  
  
"We made a song just for you Lady Sarah!" one of the Goblins announced and they all picked up their instruments and proceeded to noisily move to the side of the room opposite the throne. Jareth sighed and created seats next to the throne for Sarah and Felanist to sit in as they listened to the Goblins' masterpiece. The creatures finally settled down and started a really fast, if off-tune, beat on the drums followed by squeaky pipes, rusty horns and lots of screaming and yelling. Sarah couldn't help but smile at the energy and enthusiasm that they were playing with and they responded to her supposed approval by going faster and faster until she finally laughed in delight.   
  
They seemed to take that as a stopping point and boiled up around the two Princess' chairs with grunts and squeals until Jareth finally yelled, "Enough!" Everyone froze.   
  
"That was wonderful, but I think it's time for talking now and then bed, not music. Why don't you go put your instruments away and get ready for bed," Sarah said in the silence and the Goblins waited until Jareth nodded regally before fleeing the room.  
  
"That was...interesting," Jareth finally said, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
"I thought it was great. I've never had so many enthusiastic if untalented players trying to impress me before," Sarah told him, laughing softly.  
  
"Them Goblins really likes ya, yer Highness," Hoggle said from the doorway and she welcomed him with a smile.  
  
"If that was liking, I'm not sure I ever want them angry at me," Felanist finally said weakly and Sarah laughed in amusement.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should return to the others," Jareth sighed reluctantly and the others nodded slowly.  
  
"Thank you for helping them, Hoggle," Sarah called over her shoulder as they left as he waved brusquely in reply, looking around the destroyed room dejectedly. Suddenly a crystal ball rolled through the door and bumped against his foot, ricocheting right towards the pit in the center of the room.  
  
"Not bad, Hogsend," Jareth's voice echoed through the room before the crystal fell into the pit and broke in a burst of bright light. When his eyes had cleared, the room was as clean as it ever got and Hoggle sighed in relief. 


	52. Say the right words

I'm sorry this is taking so long. Fanfiction was down for a while so I couldn't work on my story. I'll be happy to send anyone the story if they want it. If you don't want to publish your email address in a review, mine is b00kperson@yahoo.com and anyone can send in a request. I'll send ch 1-50 first and then the rest as soon as I finish (hopefully soon). have a lovely week. thanks to Elena-chan for helping with the name. Ja ne. b00k (still don't own Laby, sigh)  
  
Say the right words  
  
Karen watched Sarah and Felanist leave with the Goblin King before turning back to the others. "I think that this would be a good time to discuss what to do with our unwelcome guest," Karen said, determination steeling her voice.  
  
"But, Jareth isn't here," Aereth squeaked in surprise.  
  
"All for the best. He's not feeling very forgiving right now, what with SOMEONE threatening Sarah, and it'll be best if he's not involved in the punishment," Karen replied.  
  
"Besides, it was our daughter that was kidnapped. She's no relation to Jareth," Richard added, glaring at the man beside him.  
  
"But," Aereth started.  
  
"They are right, Aereth. Gareth kidnapped the Fairy Princess and it is no business of the Goblin King or the Elven Princess," Aerthalin said firmly, interrupting his niece.  
  
"It's not really the business of anyone but my family and him," Richard said, challenging Aerthalin with his gaze.  
  
"True. This issue is between the Fairy Queen, her Consort and Prince Gareth, though I hope they do not dismiss any information from interested parties out of hand," Aerthalin replied, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement. Richard nodded back sharply.  
  
"No! That's not fair," Aereth cried, standing up quickly.  
  
"Princess," Aerthalin said, his eyes flashing angrily between red and blue.  
  
"I wonder if that's where they got the weird eye thing," Eli told Max quietly but no one paid any attention to them.  
  
"It's no fair! It's all Her fault any ways! If she had just not shown up, they wouldn't fight like this," Aereth shouted, gesturing angrily after Sarah.  
  
"Princess Aereth, return to your chambers at once," Aerthalin roared, standing up and confronting her, trying to force her to back down.  
  
"No! It's her fault! Jareth's not listened to either of us since that girl came along! I hate her and I won't let you punish my brother for her problem," Aereth replied loudly, rising to her feet and gesturing, sending her brother away from the table.  
  
"Aereth!" Aerthalin yelled, clenching his jaws in anger.  
  
"I won't be quiet and I won't bring him back! I won't let you hurt my brother," Aereth shouted, her own blue eyes turning stormy gray.  
  
"But you'll let one of your brothers hurt the other," Catherine said and everyone stared at her in consternation. She noticed and glanced over at Houterence shyly. He smiled back and everyone thought that they would go back to ignoring them. Aereth opened and closed her mouth, looking around to see if anyone would back her up but no one appeared to be approving in the least.  
  
"I wouldn't," Aereth protested finally.  
  
"You're preventing him from being punished for kidnapping the Fairy Princess with the intent to hurt the Goblin King. Sounds like you're letting Gareth try to hurt Jareth," Catherine pointed out reasonably.  
  
"He wouldn't have had to if she hadn't shown up and made him ignore us," Aereth protested angrily.  
  
"You mean if he hadn't fallen in love and spent all his attention trying to get her to love him in return?" Aerthalin asked dryly, his eyes once again clear blue, nodding thanks to Catherine for allowing him the chance to regain his temper. She smiled back distractedly and returned to her present favorite pastime (i.e. staring into Houterence's eyes. Give it a break, you two.)  
  
"You should have been helping him to try winning Sarah's hand, not squabbling like spoiled children who's favorite playmate is not playing with them any more? I thought you were grown-ups, not children," Karen added, gesturing and retrieving Gareth to Aereth's astonishment and Gareth's obvious discomfort. Aereth hurried to Gareth's side when she thought he would fall.  
  
"Did you help Gareth's plan, Aereth?" Aerthalin asked sternly and she turned startled eyes to her uncle.  
  
"No! She didn't know anything about it!" Gareth interrupted quickly.  
  
"I knew that he planned to warn her away from Jareth," Aereth replied regally, gesturing her brother to silence.  
  
"Aereth," Jareth breathed from the doorway and she blanched at his hurt-filled eyes. Sarah clutched at Jareth's arm, uncertain eyes flickering between the triplets.  
  
"She was taking you away from us. She wouldn't have understood us," Gareth said quickly, gripping Aereth's hand supportively.  
  
"You never cared for me in the first place. Not since Father's advisors said that you could never be trusted with a throne and that I would be best as the Goblin King, when we were children," Jareth accused coldly, standing up straight and escorting Sarah and Felanist to their seats.  
  
"That's not true. Sure, I was jealous, but I wouldn't have ever really hurt you and I loved you because you were my brother," Gareth yelled angrily.  
  
"You never thought to say such a thing?" Jareth asked, his eyes freezing his brother in place when he would have moved to his side.  
  
"And what of me? You were leaving me behind like an old used toy, once favorite but replaced by another," Aereth pleaded, holding her hand out to her brother as if to pull him from Sarah's side.  
  
"If you truly view yourself a childhood toy, there is nothing I can do for you. You are a grown woman now, a Princess and Heir, and I know you were not brought up that way," Jareth replied stiffly, returning to his own chair at the seat of the table and ignoring Aereth's outstretched hand. Sarah followed him with her eyes before turning her curious gaze on the two triplets.  
  
"This is my problem to deal with. It was me that they tried kidnapping," Sarah spoke up.  
  
"True," Karen acknowledged.  
  
"I would like to know what exactly they were planning on doing to me," Sarah said evenly.  
  
"What does that matter?" Jareth snapped and she cast a quick disapproving gaze his way.  
  
"We weren't going to DO anything. I was merely planning on trying to frighten you into breaking up with my brother," Gareth insisted.  
  
"What do you mean, 'breaking up with my brother'?" Richard asked quickly.  
  
"They think that I'm engaged to his Majesty the Goblin King," Sarah replied calmly and Richard gazed down the table at Jareth menacingly.  
  
"Despite my protests to the contrary, it appears that they still do," Jareth sneered.  
  
"You aren't engaged to her?" Aereth asked, confusion flitting over her face. Sarah and Jareth traded exasperated glances and shook their heads. "But, she does Goblin magic," Aereth said, her cloudy eyes darkening with confusion.  
  
"She does?" Aerthalin asked sharply, his gaze focusing on his nephew and Sarah.  
  
"That is none of your business," Sarah told them stiffly as Jareth blushed.  
  
"Your magic is supposed to be Fairy magic," Aerthalin told her bleakly.  
  
"Why? Karen's not my blood mother, for all that she raised me. My blood mother's making calf-eyes at the Pixie King," Sarah snapped, nodding at Catherine who shot her daughter a scolding look over her shoulder. "And I managed to defeat the Goblin King and the Labyrinth. How do you know that the Labyrinth didn't decide to give me Goblin Magic when my mom became the Fairy Queen?"  
  
"Did it?" Aerthalin asked, one eyebrow raising in query. Sarah smiled secretly and shrugged as if clueless glancing slyly at Jareth.  
  
"That's not the point. The point is, she's not engaged to the Goblin King and IF it ever happens, we're certainly going to announce it to everyone," Karen snapped, glaring at the chastened youngsters.  
  
"I see," Aerthalin said slowly, still staring at his blushing nephew and the defiant Fairy Princess. He surmised something had happened that shouldn't have but that the Queen and Consort were well aware of the relationship and supporting their daughter in her choice.  
  
"I'm sorry," Gareth said softly, not meeting anyone's' eyes.  
  
"I am too," Aereth repented. Sarah watched Jareth's eyes flickering between hatred, sorrow and anger and mentally sighed.  
  
"Well than, now that that's taken care of, what do you say we let your parents decide your punishment and have no hard feelings," Sarah finally spoke up mechanically.  
  
"You mean it?" Aereth asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, it's not like I was hurt or anything. Just promise not to do it again and I won't have you punished on my account," Sarah replied reluctantly and was rewarded with a warm glance from Jareth that sent shivers up her spine. "But you get to face your parents yourself and I know for a fact that parents are the toughest taskmasters in the world," she added mischievously and Jareth tried to hide his answering chuckle. "I'm a little tired though. I think maybe I should be getting home now," she said quickly as she felt a yawn try to sneak in. She felt Felanist squeeze her hand sympathetically and smiled at her briefly.  
  
"I'll escort you," Jareth offered hastily and she raised an eyebrow at him queryingly but allowed him to help her out of her seat and escort her to the balcony for a moment's privacy.  
  
"Thank you, Sarah," he said quietly as she summoned a transportation crystal.  
  
"Don't you know, Jareth? All you have to do is say the right words," she said quietly, smirking at him as she dropped the crystal and disappeared in a burst of glitter. He chuckled appreciatively before turning and returning to the rest of his guests. 


	53. such a sad love

such a sad love  
  
Jareth's eyes glittered dangerously at his siblings as soon as he returned from escorting Sarah out.  
  
"I believe someone should accompany your brother and sister to your parents," Karen told the Goblin King, requesting his attention at the front of the hall where she and her husband were conversing with his uncle.  
  
"Just to make sure that nothing gets left out," Aerthalin added dryly. Gareth and Aereth squirmed uncomfortably under everyone's pointed stares. Jareth nodded once tersely after a moment's silence indicated that they were waiting for his acknowledgement.  
  
"But I think that it would be better if YOU weren't their...escort," Richard told him. Jareth opened his mouth to argue but paused when he actually observed his siblings. They seemed orientated to guard each other's backs and he remembered days when their backs were better guarded, when he had stood at their backs and no one could hurt them. Sighing bitterly, he closed his mouth with a snap and nodded again slowly.  
  
"I'll go," Felanist offered boredly and Aerthalin agreed before anyone else could offer. She stood quickly in relief and moved to stand near Gareth and Aereth. Jareth stopped her when she went passed, whispering in her ear before letting her go and pretending to ignore the three as they left.  
  
"What did you say?" Catherine asked curiously and Jareth looked at her, noticing that she and Houterence had moved closer together so they could hold each other's hand.  
  
"I asked her to send word to me concerning my parents' decision," Jareth finally said softly.  
  
"Your father will know what to do. The Centaur King is considered very wise," Aerthalin said.  
  
"I think that my father's valued wisdom rather failed when it came to his non-centaur children. He certainly had as little to do with us as he could," Jareth scoffed. Houterence offered to take Catherine home and she accepted eagerly. Karen and Richard traded bland glances and made their excuses, gathering Toby, Eli and Max and leaving Jareth to his uncle. Aerthalin wished them well and watched them go with ill-concealed relief before turning calm eyes to his petulant nephew. Jareth resisted the urge to squirm and met Aerthalin blue gaze with his own mismatched eyes.  
  
"I hope one day you find what you are looking for," Aerthalin finally said softly before turning and leaving. Jareth snorted and leaned back, reveling in the emptiness and thinking back to the quickly-passed hours he had just spent with Sarah. He summoned a crystal to watch Sarah, Eli and Max as they settled for bed. He guessed that she had invited the two to stay the night rather than send them home in the dark.  
  
"It could have gone so much better," Jareth murmured, twisting and turning the crystal in gloved hands.  
  
"It could have gone so much worse too," Sarah's voice whispered back as she cast an amused gaze up at him. He chuckled softly, his eyes lighting in amusement. "Don't worry so. Everything will be fine," she thought to him.  
  
"You're too optimistic," he accused fondly.  
  
"And you're too pessimistic. What a wonderful pair we'll be," Sarah laughed wryly.  
  
"You think so too?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Well, we'll see," was her amused if non-committal answer before he felt her turn her attention to her friends as they settled down to a serious gossip session. Jareth watched her with a slightly bemused smile on his face for about fifteen minutes, paying more attention to her facial expressions than to what they were gossiping about. He knew that Sarah knew he was watching because more than once he saw her give a sly smile and glance in his direction. He was so entranced that he didn't even see or hear the Goblins clustered around the dining room or Hoggle chase them off to bed.   
  
The King would leave when he wanted and getting watched would only irritate him, the Goblins were admonished repeatedly by the King's advisor as he chased them to their rooms only to return and find a new set clustered at the door. Finally he summoned Ludo and Didymus to guard the dining room as he gathered all the goblins in one of the larger bedroom, telling them their favorite story, 'How the Goblin King fell in love,' and staying with them until they were all asleep. Then he returned to the dining room to find the king pacing silently with Ludo and Didymus watching blankly. He sighed and stepped into the room, knowing the King would want to speak with him.  
  
"Did you get the creatures to bed?" Jareth asked Hoggle imposingly as soon as he stepped into sight.  
  
"Yea, yea, them creatures 're asleep," Hoggle grumbled, squatting in front of his lord. Jareth nodded briskly and continued his mindless pacing while the three conspirators watched calmly.   
  
"My Lady seemed to like the Goblins' noble effort at music, my King," Didymus offered hesitantly. Jareth waved that away disgustedly, shuddering at the mention of the monstrosity.  
  
"Sawah laugh," Ludo said, baring his teeth in his version of a smile and Jareth smiled too at that sweet memory.  
  
"Yes, she does seem fond of those ugly brutes," Felanist grumbled from the balcony she had just appeared on. Jareth stopped and stared at her imposingly. "Oh, don't be so, so, so irritating. If you are actually starting to like the little monsters, I can always tell your father or uncle to find a new Goblin King," Felanist snapped, sniffing in disgust when she couldn't find the word she wished to describe him and his behavior.   
  
"I have no desire to discuss my subjects with you, your Highness. What are my siblings punishments?" Jareth told her stiffly and she made a great show of settling herself in one of the chairs and summoning a drink before she would look at him.  
  
"I don't know yet," Felanist finally answered quietly and his eyes seemed to grow icy in anger. "No one does. You're father refused to pass judgment on them by himself. He wishes a full Centaur Council to advise him," she added disdainfully.  
  
"He probably believes it the wisest course of action," Jareth told her stiffly.  
  
"However, he agrees that you should know the results of the judgment so he will send a message when the judgment is passed," Felanist finished, setting her drink down and getting up to leave.  
  
"Thank you for your efforts, your Highness," Jareth said automatically, bowing to her as she left in a huff and then turning back to his pacing.  
  
"You should go to sleep now, Yer Majesty. Ya might see Lady Sarah tamorrow and ya don't want her to be worried 'bout you not sleepin 'nough," Hoggle prodded Jareth, moving subtly from between the door and him.  
  
"Yes, of course," Jareth muttered automatically, his mind lost in thought even as his body followed Hoggle's suggestion and took him to his bedroom.  
  
"King not alright? King sad?" Ludo moaned pitifully as they watched Jareth walk mindlessly down the hall.  
  
"He feels such a sad love, for his siblings dislike the woman he cares so obviously for, my brother," Didymus sighed mournfully, patting the creature's knee comfortingly.  
  
"Ludo help?" he asked sadly.  
  
"We's doin the best we can already. Just get Sarah and Jareth together and everything will work out," Hoggle snapped, starting to clean the messy room.  
  
"Indeed, Sir Hoggle. Our most valiant venture will save many a Goblin a trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench, though I do not understand their loathing for it's fragrance. In truth, I find myself missing the sweet aroma that permeates the air at times. Why just the other day, I did dash down to my old home for a visit and the ajilials were in full bloom," Didymus rambled on as he helped Hoggle clean. Hoggle shuddered at the memory of his trail through that... that... place.  
  
"Smell bad," Ludo moaned under his breath and Hoggle nodded agreement, handing his stack of metal utensils to the creature before grabbing the heavy plates. They left the crystal glasses in the chandelier, dumped all the plates and such in the sinks for cleaning tomorrow and hurried to bed themselves. Tomorrow looked to be a very busy day.  
  
And that's the end of Aereth and Gareth for awhile. Don't worry, though, they'll be back... maybe closer to the end of the story...ja ne b00k 


	54. Time is Short

Time is Short  
  
Sarah walked down the street tiredly, watching the other people on the street as they made their way through their normal world. A slight figure with green eyes slid from the trees and walked next to her, nodding a greeting.  
  
"Good morning, Princess Felanist," Sarah recited automatically.  
  
"Good morning, Princess Sarah," Felanist replied, just as feeling-less. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"I could definitely go for some coffee," Sarah moaned, yawning hugely.  
  
"What is coffee?" Felanist asked, interest finally invading her voice.  
  
"It's a drink that wakes you up. The caffeine in it is a stimulant drug, like chocolate but better," Sarah muttered, glaring at two enthusiastic joggers.  
  
"Chocolate?" Felanist asked in surprise and Sarah shook her head, muttering about not knowing chocolate a sin to the amusement of her companion.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Felanist asked, smiling but wisely not commenting on Sarah's bad mood. Sarah glared at her, turning down the main street and looking in all the stores.  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking of going and seeing if Jareth was busy. I'm bored," Sarah finally sighed.  
  
"Jareth, hmm? You could have called me or something," Felanist replied, laughter barely hidden in her voice.  
  
"I don't have your number and I have no clue where you live or how else to contact you," Sarah pointed out dryly.  
  
"Why didn't you send me a crystal?" Felanist asked curiously.  
  
"I've never sent a crystal to anyone but Jareth. I didn't realize that they would work without the recipient having Goblin magic," Sarah replied, turning curious eyes to her friend.  
  
"No reason it shouldn't," Felanist said, shrugging casually.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Sarah asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, we've never had much of a chance to find out. Most of us stick to our own people," Felanist retorted defensively. Sarah turned her head to try and hide her smile, grinning openly when Felanist burst out laughing. "Oh, we'd better be careful or we'll end up sounding like those old geezers on the High Council," Felanist giggled, stopping outside Jareth's store.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Sarah asked in mock astonishment, also stopping though she didn't realize that they had achieved her previously stated destination. "Don't you want to be responsible, mature adults, a credit to our royal families," Sarah added dramatically, clutching her hands to her chest and assuming an expression of extreme suffering. Several of the other pedestrians stopped to watch them playing.  
  
"Oh woe is me, that thus should be our fate, so cruelly torn between love of life and duty to our beloved families," Felanist moaned, assuming a similar pose.  
  
"Are you two planning on staying out here with your play or coming inside?" Jareth asked dryly from the doorway and the two blushed to notice their interested audience, many of them glaring at Jareth for interrupting the two girls. "Unless you'd rather wait to see the newest globe," he added, opening the door further so they could come in.  
  
"Oh, come on Sarah! You and your friend, Sylva was it, can practice your play later. His Majesty won't show us the newest globe without your approval!" one of the popular girls, Mary-Anne, moaned, her usual chorus of agreement sounding right on time.  
  
"His Majesty?" Sarah asked quietly as she passed Jareth. He pointed to the sign above the door and Sarah nodded in understanding.  
  
"Hurry Sarah! We're going to die from curiosity if we don't see it soon," Mary-Anne's little sister, Anna-May, whined and Sarah exchanged amused glances with Felanist.  
  
"I wonder what their mother is like," Felanist leaned close to Sarah and murmured for her ears alone. Sarah smiled and nodded.  
  
"My beloved royal cousin is right. I do believe it is time for His Majesty's newest creation to be approved. Await our coming, my friends, for we shall return anon with disappointment or magic," Sarah announced grandly, fighting a smile as she strode to the workroom entrance. Jareth hurried to open the door, bowing Sarah and Felanist through.  
  
"Oh that was so funny," Felanist chuckled, shaking her head in bemusement.  
  
"There was a reason I always wanted to be an actress. I've always enjoyed playing parts," Sarah said, a broad smile on her face.  
  
"Did you really want to see the new crystal or not?" Jareth asked Sarah queryingly.  
  
"Just her?" Felanist pouted.  
  
"You can see it once I approve it. He's got a habit of trying to sneak some weird things through to the outside world," Sarah retorted dryly. He assumed an innocent and hurt expression.  
  
"You mean what he's selling out there isn't weird? Man do I wish I could see what is weird," Felanist chuckled.  
  
"Maybe later. Maybe. Right now, I just want to get this over with. Don't be too surprised if I come out with empty hands and a red face," Sarah said, sighing and visibly squaring her shoulders as she entered Jareth's private workshop.   
  
The first thing Sarah saw as she entered the room was that there were two crystals on the center table with a cloth over them. The second thing she saw was that there was also a crystal on her desk with a cloth over it, next to the one of her and Jareth kissing. The third thing she noticed was that there were only four crystals hidden in the gloom of Jareth's cabinet and she wondered worriedly if one of the ones on the table or the one on her desk had previously occupied the shadowy corner.  
  
"This one I made a long time ago but I thought you wouldn't mind letting everyone see it. I did change it recently though," Jareth said, motioning her to the center table and Sarah wondered if she had her answer. "It used to look like this," Jareth said, pulling the cloth off the first crystal and revealing her and Jareth sitting at either end of a long dining table with her father, mother, mom and brother on one side and his brother and sister with two other people she guessed where his parents on the other. They all looked to be having a wonderful time as the tiny Jareth and Sarah gazed happily at each other. Then he pulled the cloth completely off the table and Sarah giggled impulsively. The tiny Felanist sat imperiously at Jareth's side with Sarah on his other side and the tiny Goblins played. Even in still life the Goblins seemed to exude enthusiasm and excitement and the fact that they played entirely for the delighted Sarah.  
  
"oh, I love it. Both of them are adorable," Sarah laughed, clapping her hands when the Goblins really started playing her song at a gesture from their King. "I want this one," she squealed happily.  
  
"So they can be displayed?" Jareth chuckled and sent a crystal out the room with instructions to hurry production at her nod. Then, she turned her attention to the other crystal on her desk and Jareth grew nervous, silencing the Goblins to let her concentrate. She glanced at him inquiringly and hurried to the desk to try dispelling the tense atmosphere. She whisked the cloth off the crystal and stared in shock.  
  
"One of my fondest dreams," Jareth murmured and Sarah shivered to realize that he was now right behind her. "One only you can make come true, Sarah," he whispered and she turned to stare at him wide-eyed. "Please," he added softly when he felt her shrink from him.  
  
"Jareth," she whispered and he gazed at her hopefully. She looked over her shoulder nervously and saw the crystal where she kissed him on the bathroom floor next to this new, quite personal, image. She turned her red face around again and nodded slightly. Jareth beamed and stepped closer, tucking her head under his. She hesitantly curled her arms around him as she felt him pull her close. She relaxed gradually as she got used to the feel of being in his arms and he relaxed, hugging her tightly and smiling down at the crystal they now mirrored, the tiny Sarah held in her Jareth's arms protectively, her eyes lightly closed and a slight smile on her lips.  
  
"Thank you, Sarah," he whispered, loosening his arms slightly to let her pull away if she wished. She pulled back slightly and smiled up at him, still blushing slightly.  
  
"Are you two gonna stay in there all day," Felanist yelled, banging on the door and startling the two so they jumped away from each other.  
  
"Why is it all my time with you is so short," Jareth moaned and Sarah blushed, hurrying to the table and picking up the crystal with her Goblins. Jareth hurried and picked up the crystal of the family dinner and followed her out the room, glaring at the giggling Princess. "Someone wrap Princess Sarah's crystal ball," he told the Goblins managing the register and Hoggle hurried forward with a box to where she was displaying it to the other teenagers.  
  
"I've got to know what you made that got that expression on her face," Felanist murmured. Jareth glared at her and she chuckled as she made her way to Sarah's side. He smiled slightly, watching her absorb the attention and still seem to be watching him out the corner of her eye. Life was good. 


	55. Sawah friend

Congratulations Shahrezad1. Apparently, without even trying, I hid the first dream crystal so well that only you found it. I guess you really read every word, hmm? (giggle) I'll try not to hide them when I reveal them from now on. Anyone who wants to submit ideas for regular crystals or chapter titles, be my guest. As always, thank you to Elana-chan for helping me with the titles.  
  
Sawah friend  
  
Later that night, as Sarah lay in bed watching her Goblins play her song softly, she couldn't help picturing the dream crystal Jareth had shown her earlier. She'd blushed her way through dinner every time some one mentioned Jareth or crystals. Fortunately, that wasn't too often and she was able to avoid the questions.  
  
'I never thought a hug could be so...intimate,' Sarah thought, her eyes unfocusing and a slight smile creeping over her lips.  
  
"Sarah, dear, it's time for bed. You have school tomorrow," Catherine called from downstairs and Sarah hastily gestured the globe silent and turned over to stare out the window. An owl perched outside the window, it's green-and-blue mismatched eyes staring into her room and Sarah blushed, wondering how long Jareth had been watching her. "Goodnight," She whispered and he nodded his head gravely before taking off into the night.  
  
"Goodnight, Your Highness," Rosemary muttered tiredly and more than a little relieved that the Princess was finally going to bed. Sarah started, having forgotten her diminutive guards presence.  
  
"Sleep well, Rosemary. I'll see you in the morning for school," Sarah whispered, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly. Rosemary grumbled and turned over in her bed, glad she didn't have to sleep as much as mortals did. She could be up and about at dawn and meet the others for their morning frolic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine sat on her ex-husband's porch swing, swinging gently as she silently mused at the recent changes in her life. 'To think that, only a week ago, I was crying myself to sleep at nights,' Catherine thought, shivering in a passing breeze.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," a husky voice said from the shadows of the tree near the porch. "You could have waited inside," Houterence added reproachfully, taking off his cape and wrapping it around her shoulders.  
  
"No. It's beautiful out here. And I didn't want to keep everyone up," Catherine said softly, smiling and snuggling into the depths of his arms. He sighed and held her tighter. She smiled broadly. "You wanted to talk to me?" she reminded him finally, reluctantly releasing him.   
  
"Yes, I needed to talk to you about something important," he told her, his voice filled with sorrow.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked quickly, worrying that he had decided that she was too much trouble to keep around.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I need to tell you...something. I...I'm not an old friend of your family or anything. If anything, it's quite the opposite. I...I kidnapped Sarah to try and force her mother to marry me," Houterence blurted with difficulty before she could interrupt him.  
  
"I see," Catherine said slowly pulling away slightly.   
  
"I was so lonely and I always believed that, as soon as I met the woman I was destined to marry, I could be happy. Except that I can't stand for you to have a false impression of my relationship with your family. I had to tell you," Houterence continued.  
  
"No one said anything about this," Catherine said dazedly, letting her arms fall to her side as he backed away from her as far as he could and still be on the porch.  
  
"I think that they were so worried about you that they forgot. I'm sorry. If you'd rather never see me again, I will understand," Houterence told her miserably, turning away from her.  
  
"I never said that," she exclaimed, lunging and grabbing his arm before he could disappear.  
  
"But, what I've done..," Houterence said, his eyes glazed with sadness as he looked at her over his shoulder. "How could you ever forgive me after what I've done to your family?"  
  
"It's not me that you need to apologize to. I have nothing to forgive you for. Whatever issues you have with the rest of my family, you have to deal with them for forgiveness," Catherine told him gently, smiling shyly at him.  
  
"You mean it?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course. Now, there's this nice porch swing that's lonely and a beautiful night just begging to be enjoyed so what are you doing over there," she said, laughing and winking at him saucily. He chuckled and pounced on her, sweeping her up in his arms and twirling her happily before setting her down on the swing and sitting next to her gingerly. She chuckled at his wary expression, remembering how he'd almost fallen the first time he'd tried sitting with her. He grumbled slightly and eventually they settled down to enjoy the rest of the night together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally. Do you think we can go get some sleep now?" Richard grumbled to his wife.  
  
"Of course. You could have gone to sleep long ago," Karen giggled, letting the curtains fall back in place.  
  
"You know I don't sleep as well without you near," he teased her gently, hugging her to him gently.  
  
"Well, the two love-birds are fine and I have to be up early for the fairies' frolic. Why don't we go get some rest?" Karen said, leading her husband up the stairs and to their room, shutting the door firmly behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jareth smiled fondly as he watched Richard and Karen disappear through the door to their room as he dismissed their crystal. He looked again to make sure Catherine with Houterence and Toby asleep in bed were alright in their crystals before turning his attention back to Sarah. Just the sound of her voice could make him happy, a breath of her scent make him delirious. He couldn't believe how simple it had been, revealing the first crystal to her. He smiled broadly. And then what had happened afterwards...his dream come true.  
  
"Yer Majesty?" Hoggle asked from the doorway and he waved his hand at the ugly dwarf.  
  
"You ought to get some sleep, my liege," Didymus scolded respectfully.  
  
"Who could sleep now?" Jareth asked distractedly.  
  
"No one else as long as ya're up. They's all hovering to see if ya need something," Hoggle pointed out dryly and Jareth looked up, startled, to see Ludo carrying Goblins off to bed while others scurried out from whatever hiding places they had found. He found himself sighing irritatedly but gathering up the creatures he watched over and helping to settle them into their communal bed for the night.  
  
"Tell us a story," one goblin yelled and the others joined in the request. He sighed but settled in the chair near the bed so he could be heard by them all.  
  
"I want to hear how Lady Sarah beat the Labyrinth," a small voice piped up and was instantly shushed.  
  
"I want to hear how she captured the Goblin King's heart," another voice said and was also quieted.  
  
"I want to hear about the creation of THE PLAN again," someone said and there seemed to be no dissention to this idea. The restless Goblin King glared at his minions...and complied with a sigh.  
  
"In the dark gray days after the King's heartbreak," Jareth started, "when all the Labyrinth seemed dim, three alone did not give up hope. Though they knew the King wished to remain alone with the thoughts of she who had rejected him, they stayed by his door and tried everything they could think of to get him to return to his duties. 'Tis no use,' one finally said in a fit of frustration. 'He won't leave his room without some reason. His distress is too much,' another agreed dejectedly. 'Miss Sawah,' the third moaned and was absently comforted by his companions. 'Sawah friend. Sawah come home,' he added and the others' eyes lit up in glee at the thought. And so the loyal creatures planned and planned and planned, trying to find some way to get Lady Sarah to return to the Labyrinth." He glanced around to find the Goblins asleep and sighed in relief, getting up and returning to his own quarters. He glanced at the crystals as he got ready for bed, noting Catherine and Houterence had finally separated and gone to bed and that Toby seemed to be having a extremely happy dream as he clutched his two crystals before sending all but Sarah's crystal away.  
  
"I'll win your heart yet. And your hand in marriage," Jareth promised the young woman asleep in her room as he positioned her crystal beside him. "Sleep well, Sarah. I'll see you in the morning." 


	56. That's What I Thought

Sorry it's not longer. I've not felt well lately and there's been too much work. I'll try to do better this week. Thank you all for your reviews, they really help keep me interested in the story. Talk at ya later. ja ne. b00k (still don't own Labyrinth. just Felanist, Houterence and Jareth's triplets)  
  
For those of you who read the weird version with Kagome instead of Sarah near the end, sorry. I'm currently working on the beginnings of an idea for Inuyasha but I want to finish Crystal first. Plus, I was working on 5 hours of sleep and 20 hours awake when I wrote it and longing for Silver 'Trapped' to be updated (this morning). Sorry again. See ya later. ja ne. b00k  
  
That's what I thought  
  
Eli skipped happily down the sidewalk, stopping every once in a while to smell the roses. "I don't remember there being this many roses down here," she mused to herself, stopping at a particularly beautiful bush full of lavender roses right in front of Sarah's house.  
  
"It's mom's influence," Sarah replied dryly from the porch and Eli grinned up at her. "Though I think it's mostly for mother. Mom wasn't near as enthusiastic until mother was gushing about moonlit rose gardens," she added meditatively.  
  
"I like it. I love roses," Eli caroled and Sarah shook her head slightly at the girl's enthusiasm.  
  
"Really? That's great. I knew I picked these for a reason," Max said from behind her and Eli spun around quickly to stare at him as he held out a bouquet of mixed roses. She squealed and launched herself at him. He moved the roses aside to let her hang herself on his neck. Sarah shook her head slightly and turned around to allow them some privacy to gush at each other.  
  
"We need to go to school now," Sarah finally said when she felt that they'd had long enough to satisfy their need for gushing.  
  
"Sarah, you coming or what?" Eli called from in front of the neighbor's yard with a giggle. Sarah turned around and stared after them before jogging to catch up to them, grumbling. Rosemary protested the increased pace tiredly and Sarah slowed down and tried to keep from jouncing her diminutive guard.  
  
"Who's that?" Eli asked in surprise, peering suspiciously at Sarah's backpack.  
  
"That's Rosemary, my bodyguard. I kept her up too late," Sarah replied tiredly, opening her backpack to show the sleeping fairy.  
  
"What were you doing up late last night that you needed a bodyguard?" Max asked blandly. Eli snickered at the blatant insinuation in his tone.  
  
"Listening to the song the Goblins made for me," Sarah replied, just as blandly.  
  
"Good grief, Sarah, why would you want to hear that again?" Sylva asked in polite surprise from behind them.  
  
"Hey, Sylva! What are you doing here?" Eli said, turning quickly and walking backwards to see their classmate standing in the shade of the trees, no doubt just come from a portal from the Underground.  
  
"Going to school," Sylva replied, pointing at the structure just coming into view.  
  
"You don't have to come anymore. You can talk to Sarah any time you want," Eli told her, confused at the royal teen's desire to be in school.  
  
"I get bored at home. At least this is interesting," Sylva replied calmly.  
  
"You do realize that we're having finals soon?" Max asked dryly, an eyebrow raising as he regarded the Dryad Princess.  
  
"Finals?" Sylva echoed in confusion though her eyes flickered pale green in muted excitement, like the sun shining through the tree leaves. "I have never heard of them. What are they?"  
  
"Every once in a while, the teachers test whether or not we've learned the material they've struggled to teach us. Near the end of the year, we take a final test to make sure we don't have to relearn the material next year," Sarah pointed out quickly before her friends could come up with long, involved discussion on the horrors of finals that would totally confuse the young woman.  
  
"Oh? Sounds fun. I don't think I've ever had a test before," Sylva said. Eli and Max sighed, shook their heads and took off for class before they were corrupted by the two women. Sylva and Sarah traded amused glances and made their way to their class at a more leisurely pace. "You never answered my question, Sarah. Why would you want to listen to that awful song ever again?" Sylva finally repeated, though she pitched her voice so that only Sarah could hear her. Sarah opened her mouth to respond but closed it with a snap when she saw her 'fan club' homing in on her.  
  
"Talk with ya later," Sarah muttered before the gaggle of 'popular' kids closed in on her and carried her away to question her about Jareth's next crystal. Sylva chuckled and hurried into class, observing the humanity around her with amusement and relief.   
  
'There is so much more...life around here,' Sylva mused, watching Sarah fend off questions left and right as she tried to get to class on time. 'So much better here than down Underground where everyone has lived so long, they've lost the life in them. Of them all, very few of them are still full of sparkle.' Sylva started as the bell rang, reminding the stragglers, and Sarah's 'fan club', that it was time for school to start. She smirked as she saw Sarah push her way through the crowds and start hurrying as she strolled into the classroom.  
  
"Good morning Miss Dryas. Please take your seat," the teacher said, looking up and smiling at the new student. Sylva smiled shyly and sat down quickly beside Sarah's desk waiting for her fellow Princess to pry herself away from her adoring public. She laughed mentally at the thought, earning confused looks from Eli and Max from the back of the room though she didn't notice, caught up as she was in her mental ramblings.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Williams. So good of you to join us," the teacher said, looking up as Sarah came in, watching in slight disapproval as Sarah shut the door behind her and shut out some of the students trying to get through Sarah's horde of admirers.  
  
"Sorry. Got a little delayed," Sarah muttered, blushing as she rushed to her desk.  
  
"I'd noticed," Miss Helantis sighed, moving to the door to hurry the other students along so her class could begin. Sarah blushed worse as Sylva snickered beside her.  
  
"I'd feel sorry for you if I hadn't had the same thing happen every once in a while," Sylva muttered out of the side of her mouth, assuming a bland expression when the teacher turned their way. Sarah laughed shortly, sharing a tired glance with the older woman that the teacher ignored for the most part, more interested in getting the class started. She got everyone settled with their review papers, the information they'd need for the test, and collected papers to grade and hand out at the end of class. She was so busy with all the work that she didn't see Sylva pass Sarah a note.  
  
'I was thinking we could go Underground later and redecorate the Council Chamber. It's been really drab and bare since mom was the Princess of the Dryads. At least according to her,' Sylva's note read and Sarah tried to imagine what they could redecorate a huge stone room as.  
  
'I don't know, Felanist. I can't think what in the world to do with a place like that. Maybe we should start smaller and work our way up. Isn't there a Dryad palace or something we could try?' Sarah wrote back briefly before trying to study for her test coming up. Sylva slipped the note back and Sarah ignored it for a moment, hearing the teacher look up and scan the room. Everyone who'd been slacking noticed the attention as well and started concentrating hard on the work. Finally, she felt the teacher look back to her work with a secret kind of smile and she could open the note in peace. Just to be safe, she laid the note over her work so that it'd look like she was just taking notes and got some fresh paper out to take notes on as well.  
  
'Just mother's tree really. We don't gather much so we don't need palaces. Maybe your mom would let us go at the Fairy Palace or the Goblin King would let us into his place,' Sylva wrote and Sarah chuckled silently as she penned her reply.  
  
'We could ask I guess. Though I don't know if mom would let us play with the palace and I know whatever we do to the Castle beyond the Goblin City won't last long. Can you imagine the Goblins and fashion in the same ozone for long?' Sarah wrote back with a smirk. Sylva just shook her head at her and the two tried concentrating on school for a while. However, since Sarah already knew the information well and Sylva had a perfect recall ability, they were soon both bored with this class and they mentally decided to start planning their decorating spree instead.  
  
'Let's try asking your mom first. Then, if that doesn't work, we can try the Goblins,' Sylva wrote quickly just before the bell ending class rang. Sarah whispered her agreement before the two got separated and Sylva smiled, for once looking forward to her time underground.  
  
"What's up?" Eli asked as she and Sarah entered their next class, this time without Sylva or Max.  
  
"We're going to ask mom if we can decorate her palace. And if not, then we'll try the Castle beyond the Goblin City," Sarah told her. "You wanna come?"  
  
"Of course not! I have no desire to go back to that awful place with those stupid Goblins," Eli scoffed, shuddering dramatically.  
  
"You don't like the Goblins? But they're just like little children," Sarah said innocently.  
  
"No, thanks. And if you do hook up with him, I'm not visiting very much," Eli grumbled.   
  
Sarah chuckled slightly and muttered "That's what I thought." before hurrying to her desk on the opposite side of the room. 


	57. What kind of position is that?

Thanks to xelena-chan from Laby Realms for helping me figure out the colors I needed! I still don't own Labyrinth, though I now own one copy of the Collector's edition. ja ne b00k.  
  
What kind of position is that?  
  
"Mom!" Sarah called, barging in the house and leaving the door open for Sylva to come walking more sedately behind her, chuckling. "Mom! Are you here?"  
  
"She's gone out with her fairies. Can I help?" Catherine asked hopefully from the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Oh, no thanks mother. Felanist and I were hoping to ask mom's permission to decorate the Fairy Palace," Sarah said, sighing heavily.  
  
"Don't you two have homework that needs done?" Richard asked in disapproval, walking in behind the two with Toby bouncing along behind him.  
  
"All done. It's all review work and we had class time to do it," Felanist informed him softly.  
  
"Well, maybe Houterence would let you decorate his palace. I could ask if you'd like," Catherine offered. Sarah blinked slightly and traded worried glances with Felanist. "Unless you're think that he's going to kidnap you again," Catherine added with a light laugh.  
  
"He told you?" Sarah blurted out in surprise.  
  
"Of course. He was most worried that I'd hold it against him," Catherine told her gently.  
  
"I would," Felanist muttered.  
  
"Would you hold my putting up with Brick's attentions for so long against me?" Catherine asked her softly.  
  
"Of course not!" Felanist protested vigorously.  
  
"People do strange things for the promise of love in this world. I doubt that it is very different Underground than it is up here," Catherine explained, smiling to let her know that she wasn't angry.  
  
Felanist smiled guiltily back.  
  
"So ,would you like me to ask Houterence to lend his palace or were you planning on going and visiting that Goblin King of yours?" Catherine asked slyly, smiling triumphantly at Sarah's blush.  
  
"Why not? Alright mother, go ask your boyfriend," Sarah surprised everyone by saying, tossing her head and staring her mother down. Or rather, trying to stare her mother down.  
  
"Houterence, may I speak with you a moment?" Catherine called, not taking her eyes from her daughter, a slight smile still on her face. A gust of wind burst through the partially open doorway causing everyone to shield their eyes. When they looked up though, nothing had changed. Someone knocked hesitantly on the front door, startling the family.  
  
"Come in!" Sarah called on impulse and Eli stuck her head in the door, staring around suspiciously.  
  
"Elizabeth. Did you need something?" Richard asked warily.  
  
"Um, I was hoping to talk to Sarah a moment, but if she's busy," Eli said shyly.  
  
"Sure," Sarah replied quickly, pushing her out the door and shutting it behind her in relief. "We were just discussing which castle to remodel first. What's up?"  
  
"Um, I was just wondering if you were going to spend all day Underground," Eli replied, uncertainly cocking her head at the door.  
  
"Probably. And the next few days too. But I was thinking of calling later tonight and checking if there was anything good in the movie theater you and I could go see," Sarah offered cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, yeah. That's what I was wondering," Eli sighed in obvious relief.  
  
"As long as it isn't something too strange or unusual. A documentary on pill bugs will probably be as interesting as I'll want by the time the weekend gets around," Sarah joked and Eli giggled appreciatively. "And, seeing as I won't be spending much time in the mortal world this week, much less my allowance, I'll buy too."  
  
"Uh, great. Well, I guess I'll see you in class then," Eli said, smiling and waving as she ran off towards Max who, Sarah noticed for the first time, was waiting by the gate. Sarah shook her head and went back inside, stopping in the doorway when she saw Houterence in the kitchen with her mother, talking quietly.  
  
"What was that about?" Richard asked, pulling his daughter inside and closing the door behind her.  
  
"We had a disagreement earlier. She and I have a make-up date this weekend," Sarah explained distractedly, straining her ears and trying to listen in on her mother's conversation.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't mind if the Princesses wish to experiment on the castle," Houterence announced, glancing at Sarah with suppressed amusement. Sarah blushed and stammered her thanks before grabbing Felanist and dragging her upstairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her and plopping onto her bed.  
  
"Is there a reason we just did the hundred meter dash through your house?" Felanist asked quietly, having been introduced to said torture earlier that day in preparation for the physical education finals.  
  
"So what kind of decorations did you have in mind for the Pixie King?" Sarah asked, her face beet red from both the embarrassment and the run.  
  
"Something natural, I'd think. Hot screaming pink maybe. Now spill," Felanist replied dryly, not letting her fellow royal youngster evade the question. Sarah's eyes bugged out at the description of 'hot screaming pink' as a natural color. Felanist chuckled at the expression on her face and nudged her a bit to get her brain working again. She frowned when Sarah didn't move and nudged her again. Sighing and shaking her head, she pushed Sarah off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"What?" Sarah said, frowning when she noticed that she was on the floor. "Oh, sorry. I just want to get this over with, but not hot screaming pink. His Majesty and mother would both be screaming at us."  
  
"Sarah," Felanist sighed, rolling her eyes and mentally planning to corner her later. "What would you suggest then?"  
  
"Something a little closer to natural but still some life in it. Blue like lilies and greenish-gold like the color of the sun through the trees," Sarah suggested, sighing and settling herself firmly on her bed again.  
  
"Not. Try fluorescent blue and hot orange. Maybe we can get him to dye his hair to match too," Felanist caroled and Sarah shuddered, trying to imagine that color combination outside of a big city.  
  
"No, we can't go that wild. We have to think about who were redecorating for you know," Sarah complained.  
  
"So we'll just use boring colors and not try to introduce some spice in their lives," Felanist shouted sarcastically.  
  
"Girls, no shouting," Richard yelled from downstairs and the two traded irritated glances before closing their mouths with a snap.  
  
"Why don't we compromise? We'll both choose one color and try to mix them so that they match," Felanist finally suggested stiffly.  
  
"Blue. One that shimmers and shifts like the ocean, from royal blue to deep blue," Sarah said quickly.  
  
"I still want bright pink," Felanist said.  
  
"What kind of pink? There are too many kinds of pinks out there you know," Sarah said patiently.  
  
"I want a bright pink," Felanist replied impatiently.  
  
"Florescent pink, neon pink, hot screaming pink, pink flowers of all different kinds," Sarah started ticking them off on her fingers.  
  
"That pink," Felanist snapped, pointing at Rosemary, who was just coming through the window with a couple of roses clutched in each tiny fist. Rosemary shrieked and dropped the roses, diving to hide in her drawer. Felanist waved her hand and one of the roses flew over to her and she presented it to Sarah triumphantly.  
  
"We might be able to work with that. Now, since the castle is for a man, I think the blue should be the base color for the walls and tapestries and stuff so we'll use the pink for the accents. What do you think? Sarah said, sighing happily.  
  
"What kind of accents?" Felanist asked.  
  
"Whatever you want. If you want to plant this color of rosebushes near the entrance or in the garden we can. If you want we'll have pink pillows or pink fringed pillows with rose designs on them. There's lots of things we can accent," Sarah said, scooting closer to Felanist and creating a crystal to show the Pixie King's castle.  
  
"And what are we going to use the blues on?" Felanist asked warily.  
  
"The furniture, for one," Sarah said, gesturing and changing the room's image so that all the cloth furniture, like the couch and the reading room chairs, had blue cloth on it and the wood furniture, like the tables and dining room chairs, now had a blue stain on it.  
  
"I like the idea of the rose designs everywhere. If things go the way he plans, your mother will be living there soon and she seems to like roses," Felanist said, gesturing and adding the pillows, dark blue base with pink roses and a short pink fringe, to the couch and placing the same design, minus the fringes, on the dining room chairs.  
  
"I think we should change the backgrounds on some of these tapestries if we can. Like the portraits and such should have a blue background," Sarah said, pointing to the portraits of the king and changing the paint tones to shades of blue.  
  
"Only if we change his clothing too. That bright green he's wearing clashes," Felanist said, changing the cloth to a darker green.  
  
"I'd like to add some rose carvings on some of these chairs and tables. What do you think?"  
  
"I like that. And I think I'd like the roses in the garden and at the entrance that you suggested earlier," Felanist agreed, making the necessary changes. She looked around to see if there was anything else she could find to change and sighed to see such a conservative design.  
  
"Some of these battle scenes could be moved around and we could add some scenic tapestries along the more frequently used passages," Sarah mused, twitching tapestries until they were grouped along the hallways and adding her designs along the route to the gardens.  
  
"Can't we have one strange design? This has no life in it," Felanist complained.  
  
"What have you got in mind?" Sarah asked suspiciously. Felanist thought a moment before smiling mischievously and creating a tapestry right in Sarah's room. Sarah looked against her own better judgment and shook her head slightly. "I never thought you were an motion/abstract kind of girl, though I think I figured out the addiction to neon already. Put it in the dining room at the head of the table behind His Majesty. It will be a conversation piece," Sarah agreed and Felanist transported it to the proposed space in surprise. "I guess it doesn't clash too badly. Anything else?" Felanist glanced around and shook her head slowly. "Okay, let's go get this design done," Sarah sighed, tossing the ball in the air and opening a portal. Felanist followed her curiously as they appeared in the dining room. Sarah blinked to see that the room was already how it was supposed to look.  
  
"We were making the rooms look that way when we changed your images," Felanist told her, moving to the front of the room and smoothing an imaginary wrinkle from her masterpiece.  
  
"I forgot," Sarah replied, bashfully. "This won't take as long as I thought if we can work from off a crystal."  
  
"It already took longer than I thought. Do you suppose we can let them back in now?" Felanist grumbled.  
  
"Sure. I don't mind," Sarah agreed and Felanist gestured, opening a portal into the Williams' kitchen.  
  
"Finished?" Catherine asked, looking up from her cookies. Houterence glanced over his shoulder in surprise.  
  
"Yep. All done. Anyone want to see?" Sarah replied, noticing that Felanist had purposely opened the portal away from her and her masterpiece to keep it a surprise.  
  
"It doesn't look too bad from here," Richard said, peering through the doorway warily.  
  
"Oh, come on dad, give us some credit," Sarah grumbled, pouting.  
  
"Let's go take a tour of your new castle," Catherine told Houterence once her cookies were on the plate and the tray in the sink.  
  
"Of course. Would anyone else like to come?" Houterence offered and Toby ran through the portal immediately.  
  
"If we may," Karen said, walking in from the dining room where she'd been setting up for dinner.  
  
"Come on, mom! You've got to see this!" Toby yelled, staring at Felanist and her tapestry. The adults traded worried glances and rushed through the portal to stare at the modest Princess. "Did you do the whole castle that way?" Toby asked his sister excitedly.  
  
"What an interesting composition," Karen murmured, shooting an amused glance at her step-daughter.  
  
"What kind of position is that?" Houterence choked out, his eyes wide and his face a little green as he saw the swirling neon colors, much like a lava-lamp, constantly changing composition.  
  
"It's a conversation piece. At least you don't have to look at it while your eating though your guests won't have that luxury," Karen chuckled.  
  
"You are the proud owner of a Princess Felanist original conversation piece. But, no, the rest of the castle doesn't look the same. Did you want to see?" Sarah reassured him dryly.  
  
"I like it. It looks mesmerizing," Catherine giggled. Houterence gave her an unamused glare before looking to Sarah for direction.  
  
"Well, why don't we start in the gardens," Sarah said, rushing everyone out of the dining room. Felanist trailed after them, chuckling. 


	58. You really wanted to talk, didn't you?

Here you go. J/S fluff, just for my loyal readers. (grin) ja ne b00k  
  
You really wanted to talk, didn't you?  
  
Jareth almost set aside the papers he'd been reviewing as soon as he felt the familiar tremor of his parents' transportation spell, even though he knew it might take some time for them to find him. The Labyrinth and it's Castle might be guided by the seeker's will, but he was still it's King; it's subconscious was tied to his and it tended to lose anyone he didn't want to see. He rarely wanted to see his parents. He thought about going to them to see why they'd decided to breach his self-imposed exile but decided that he didn't care enough to lessen their time wandering his palace and so he turned back to the reports he'd neglected the last few days while working on a new crystal, temporarily putting his unwelcome guests to the back of his mind. It wasn't until he'd cleared his desk of paperwork, thankfully small since most of his subjects were illiterate, and taken care of the many long and tiresome personal interviews that were required instead that he wondered what had happened to them. With less than a thought, he knew that his parents, in their parental wisdom, had decided to wait for him to come to them and were taking advantage of some Goblin hospitality in the garden. Jareth frowned, wondering what they were here for, and was on the verge of summoning them to his chambers in irritation when he felt Sarah's eyes on him.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Sarah asked without preamble.  
  
"Of course. What do you desire?" Jareth replied quickly, his spirits rising.  
  
"Felanist and I are running out of palaces to decorate. Can we play with the Castle beyond the Goblin City?" Sarah begged.  
  
"Why are you decorating palaces? I thought you were planning on decorating the Council Chamber," he asked curiously.  
  
"I don't feel comfortable decorating something that huge that so many people use. I'm getting over it by decorating other people's palaces," Sarah admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Well, Were you planning on decorating now?" Jareth asked uncomfortably.  
  
"No, I guess not. We can wait if you're too busy right now," she muttered in disappointment.  
  
"My parents are here right now. I was hoping you'd come and give me an excuse to hurry them out of here," he told her hopefully.  
  
"You don't want to see your parents?" Her brows furrowed in confusion at this attitude.  
  
"Not particularly. I...never got along with my family. I always ended up fighting with my father," he admitted.  
  
"What about your mother? Did you get along with her?"   
  
"She's like my sister, our arbitrator. She always tries to get everyone going the same direction, usually whatever way my father wants," he told her bitterly.  
  
"Maybe she's just trying to keep your father calm. I've heard of some men that can't control their tempers and end up hurting their friends and family," Sarah suggested gently. He considered this a moment and reluctantly nodded. "Maybe you should try not fighting with him," she added.  
  
"Easier said than done," he replied with a bark of laughter. "I'm just like my father, I guess. I'd need..." Jareth stopped suddenly, a curiously mischievous gleam lighting up his eyes.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked warily.  
  
"How would you like to meet my parents?" he asked, deceptively mild.  
  
"You're parents?" she echoed.  
  
"The Centaur King and his Queen," he confirmed.  
  
"Why?" If anything, the mistrust was definitely thicker.  
  
"I just thought you might be interested in meeting them. I guess, if you aren't, you can meet them later," he replied casually, turning as if preparing to walk out of the room.  
  
"I suppose there's an ulterior reason for wanting me to meet them," Sarah said dryly, appearing in the room behind him. He turned and his mouth dropped open in surprise. She had changed during the transportation spell into a beautiful ball gown very loosely modeled on the dress she'd worn to the ball all those years ago. The color, a beautiful shimmering ivory with gold embroidery, set off her hair perfectly. The sleeves flowed from her shoulders and the ends dangled to her knees. A pair of translucent wings could barely be seen over her shoulder and Rosemary perched in her curled and pinned hair blinking at him curiously. "Don't you like it?" Sarah asked worriedly.  
  
"You're stunning," Jareth choked out, his eyes almost popping out of his head, and she blushed.  
  
"Do you like the wings? They were Rosemary's idea, so your parents know that I'm the Fairy Princess," Sarah said, turning slowly to show off her wings.  
  
"It's wonderful. I'm sorry I haven't planned a ball to show your new dress off," Jareth replied regretfully, finally getting his powers of speech back though he still couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her.  
  
"So why else did you want me to meet your parents?" she asked coyly.  
  
"Oh, um," he stammered, blushing lightly.  
  
"Yes?" she asked softly, moving in so that she was just if front of him.  
  
"I...I was wondering...do you think you could come and help keep me from loosing my temper with my dad?" Jareth asked, tearing his eyes from her and staring off in the distance.  
  
"Oh," Sarah said, slightly disappointed. "Is that all? Of course. No problem."  
  
"I thought, mother always helps father keep his cool, maybe I could use some help too," Jareth added shyly and he glanced at her out the corner of his eye.  
  
"Oh! Of course! If you want me to," Sarah exclaimed, blushing and smiling as she averted her eyes.  
  
"And, do you think..." He trailed off uncertainly when she looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"I was wondering if, if you felt like it, maybe." He bit his lip, unable to continue. She got a glimmer of an idea and moved even closer until she was inches away from touching him.  
  
"Yes?" she whispered again.  
  
"Sarah, would you mind if I," Jareth started, his hands drifting up to hover at her side. A knock on the study door startled both of them and they jumped apart, Rosemary squeaking at the sudden movement. Sarah blushed, remembering her bodyguard's presence finally.  
  
"Yer Majesty. Yer parents are here and they ask if yer busy," Hoggle called through the doorway.  
  
"I'll be with them presently, Hoggle," Jareth barked angrily and the sound of Hoggle yelping and ducking down the hallway was heard through the door.   
  
"Jareth," Sarah sighed.  
  
"What?" he barked at her, staring at her angrily. His eyes grew frosty when he saw her staring at him warningly.  
  
"Weren't we going to go see your parents?" she asked warningly and he took a deep calming breath.  
  
"Of course. Shall we," he replied tersely, dressing in the flash of a crystal in an ivory shirt with gold embroidery on the collar and cuffs, the shirt tucked smoothly into his black leather pants and knee-high boots.  
  
"It'll do," she told him mysteriously, holding out her hand for him to take. He took it gently and escorted her and her bodyguard out the door and to the gardens.  
  
"Please try to clean the cup this time," Queen Aerlin called after the Goblin servitor gaily.  
  
"What is taking so long? That boy always has to keep us waiting," King Equius grumbled, stamping one hoof irritatedly.  
  
"Children are often fond of pushing their limits at this age, my King. I'm sure he'll grow out of it," she soothed. A gentle cough was enough to bring their attention to their son and a slender young woman at his side.  
  
"There you are! It's about time," Equius said, his arms folded over his barrel of a chest as he stamped his hooves restlessly. Jareth ignored this, gritting his teeth, as he moved to pull a chair out for Sarah.  
  
"We were worried that something had happened and we would have to return another day," Aerlin added soothingly, a hand reaching up to pat her husband's arm.  
  
"Would you care for something to snack on, Your Highness?" Jareth asked, subtly angling his back so that his parents knew he was not addressing them.  
  
"No thank you, Your Majesty. I must return home to dine with my family soon," Sarah replied formally, silently scolding him for being rude to his parents.  
  
"Mother, Father, may I introduce you to the Fairy Princess, Lady Sarah?" Jareth finally said, addressing his parents directly.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, darling," Aerlin cooed at Sarah. Sarah raised a curious eyebrow at this and exchanged glances with Jareth.  
  
"We wanted to have a private word with you Jareth," Equius barked, a clear command in his harsh voice.  
  
"I certainly have no objections to speaking with you," Jareth replied, moving to stand behind Sarah's chair. The symbology was not lost on the Centaur King and Sarah received a menacing glance.  
  
"Perhaps, since you have a guest, we should talk later," Aerlin suggested, standing up suddenly.  
  
"You really wanted to talk, didn't you?" Sarah asked, offended by their behavior.  
  
"What business is it of yours, my dear?" Aerlin asked sweetly.  
  
"Lady Sarah is here by my request, mother," Jareth snapped.  
  
"Yer Majesty," Hoggle called, running into the garden and forestalling the Queen's answer for the moment.  
  
"What is it, Heglim?" Jareth snapped.  
  
"Is something wrong Hoggle?" Sarah asked with a reproving glance at him.  
  
"Them Goblins decided that, since you liked them crystals so much, Yer Ladyship, they was goin ta hang them all over the castle," Hoggle panted out.  
  
"Oh dear. Do you want to take this one or should I, Your Majesty?" Sarah sighed and glanced up at the Goblin King.  
  
"Would you please, Lady Sarah? Since they seem to be trying to impress you and not me."  
  
"If you'll excuse me for just one moment," Sarah excused herself politely, letting Jareth help her up. "Play nice for a second," she whispered when she was close enough to Jareth's ear for him to hear her and not his parents. He grinned at her menacingly and she returned the grin before dashing off after Hoggle.  
  
"Well, what gives her the right to interfere?" Equius muttered, slightly offended at the careless attitude of the young Princess.  
  
"I did," Jareth replied calmly. "Isn't she wonderful?"  
  
"Jareth, dear, I'm sure you didn't mean to invite her to our little family council so why don't we get this over with while she's...occupied," his mother suggested, stroking her husband's shoulder to try and calm him down.  
  
"Actually, I invited Lady Sarah here at this time to make sure I didn't loose my temper," Jareth told her blandly.  
  
"What?" Equius roared, his posture becoming threatening at once.  
  
"Now, dear, I'm sure he didn't mean it to be insulting," Aerlin hurriedly said.  
  
"The truth should not be an insult. I'd hoped to prevent some yelling and screaming today," Jareth replied coldly.  
  
"There, that's taken care of," Sarah announced in a satisfied tone of voice, interrupting the trio.  
  
"We merely came to inform you of your sibling's punishment," Aerlin told her eldest triplet. "I suppose we can come discuss this later." 


	59. Wait for me!

Wait for me!  
  
"Why would you have to return? You are here now and His Majesty is a very busy man," Sarah told Jareth's parent's pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he's too busy to see just anyone, but he's never too busy for his parents," Aerlin laughed gaily, her eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"Actually, I don't have all day. Perhaps you could tell me what's to become of my delinquent siblings so I may get on with my job," Jareth suggested coldly, helping Sarah to seat herself at the table again.  
  
"This is a private conference. I think maybe it's best if it were between the three of us," Equius said firmly.  
  
"Actually, they insulted the Fairy Princess so I think it's perfectly fair that she be allowed to hear what's to become of them," Jareth countered, lightly resting his hands on Sarah's shoulders. She smiled up at him lightly, resting her hand on his before smiling blandly at his parents.  
  
"It was hardly an insult. An honest enough mistake, considering the way you two are behaving," Aerlin laughed lightly, her blue eyes resting on their hands.  
  
"That's strange. I've never before managed to mistake courting for engagement. I was sure that you had to announce engagements," Sarah replied meditatively, patting his hand and letting hers fall back into her lap. "Oh, well. It's probably just another of those little differences between the mortal realm and the Fae. His Majesty and I will have to discuss it sometime, I'm sure."  
  
"In the mean time, Her Highness and I both have other appointments to attend to as soon as possible," Jareth added coldly. Aerlin and Equius traded bland glances and Sarah glanced up at Jareth curiously. He did not remove his cold eyes from his parents but gave her shoulders a brief squeeze.  
  
"We'd meant to keep your punishment private, but you seem to wish an audience for all that you do," Aerlin told her son somberly. Sarah and Jareth both froze, their eyes hardening like diamonds.  
  
"And what exactly would you be punishing HIM for?" Sarah asked through tightly clenched teeth. "Your Majesty," she added as Jareth started rubbing her shoulders calmingly and she felt Rosemary shift uncomfortably on her head. "I seem to recall that my kidnapper had red and orange mismatched eyes and was aided by his female triplet."  
  
"Our son has misbehaved gravely this time, placing loyal servants into an oubliette near the edge of the Bog of Eternal Stench. We have been petitioned that Jareth might receive proper punishment and cannot in good conscious allow such flagrant abuse of his position," Equius ground out coldly.  
  
"Well, then, you can just go back to the people who protested and tell them they have to go through the proper channels if they wish to protest the Fairy Princess' judgment of the people who helped imprison her," Sarah replied firmly.  
  
"The Fairy Princess' judgment?" Aerlin echoed curiously.  
  
"Of course. If anyone told you that Jareth created that oubliette and put those horrid people there, they lied. Even if he had done so, he would have been protecting his guests from further harassment as any good King and host would do. However, I wasn't feeling well so I took care of the matter myself. And I do believe that MY royal mom and beloved mother will both be extremely supportive of my judgment," Sarah told them loftily.  
  
"YOU created an oubliette on the edge of the Bog of Eternal Stench?" Equius asked, stamping his hooves restlessly.  
  
"I've always had a bit of a connection to the Labyrinth, ever since I BEAT it," Sarah replied suggestively, halfway turning away from them. "Now that that is taken care of, I do believe you were going to tell us your judgment for His Majesty's siblings so that you can be on your way. You appear to have some unfinished business waiting for you in your Kingdom, Your Majesties."  
  
"Maybe we do," Equius admitted reluctantly.  
  
"The children have been ordered to make amends to Her Highness, the Fairy Princess, for their misbehaviors," Aerlin said reluctantly, frowning up at her husband.  
  
"How exactly?" Jareth pressed. Aerlin pursed her lips and clenched her hands in her lap.  
  
"She is allowed one request of both of them," Equius replied brusquely, stamping his hooves again in a restless gesture.  
  
"I am satisfied. I'll send a crystal when I decide what to request. Now, I'm afraid dinner approaches and I must return home," Sarah said carelessly. Jareth's parents froze as he stepped back and helped her out of her chair.  
  
"You'll send a crystal?" Aerlin asked breathily, her eyes wide.  
  
"Of course," Sarah replied, gazing at the woman worriedly.  
  
"You mean you'll ask Jareth to send a crystal?" Equius corrected firmly.  
  
"If you wish but I don't see why I shouldn't just send a crystal myself," Sarah replied, shrugging gently.  
  
"You control Jareth's crystals?" Equius asked, his voice as hard as rocks.  
  
"I have my own crystals," Sarah informed them loftily, summoning a crystal and twisting it gently in the hand not held by Jareth.  
  
"You do Goblin magic?" Equius asked, his voice even harder.  
  
"I do. I like it better than Fairy Magic," Sarah replied, nodding her head as she sent the crystal back into her pocket of space.  
  
"I suppose you control her crystals too," Equius inquired of his son frostily.  
  
"I do not. Lady Sarah's crystals answer only to her," Jareth replied formally. His answer surprised his father and he stamped a hoof as he exchanged a glance with his wife.  
  
"How is it that you can do Goblin magic, my dear," Aerlin asked Sarah sweetly.  
  
"Because I wish to," Sarah said casually. "Now, I do hope you'll excuse me Your Majesties, but I must return home now."  
  
"And I must return to my duties. Stop by again soon. It was wonderful talking to you," Jareth told his parents dryly.  
  
"In fact, His Majesty was just saying that he wanted to throw me a party to show off my new dress. I do hope you'll come, even if you have seen the dress already. His Majesty will call to tell you when," Sarah told them brightly, smoothing the front panel of her dress before waving and letting Jareth lead her away. Jareth relaxed when he felt their portal open and close a few minutes after he'd left them.  
  
"Why did you tell them that?" Jareth asked in irritation.  
  
"I want you to invite all your family, not just your parents. I really want to end this whole engagement nonsense right now," Sarah instructed him irritatedly.  
  
"Is the thought of being my fiancé so repulsive?" Jareth ground out, stopping suddenly so that her hand slipped from his as she moved forward without him. Sarah turned on him angrily.  
  
"What is your problem? Do you enjoy being called a dishonest, disrespectful liar? That's what they're doing, saying that we'd get engaged and not announce anything and deny it when we're confronted," Sarah yelled back at him and he blanched slightly.  
  
"They didn't mean it that way," he protested  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think it meant. I don't like being called a liar," Sarah snapped back at him.  
  
"We should be returning home, Your Highness," Rosemary interrupted before they could start actually yelling at each other.  
  
"Of course, Rosemary. Come along," Sarah replied frostily, turning her back on Jareth and marching into the castle without him.  
  
"Is everythin alright, Me Lady?" Hoggle asked meekly in surprise as she stormed past him. She shook her head angrily, causing Rosemary to squeak in fright, and stormed to the private workroom.  
  
"Sarah! Wait for me!" Jareth called, rushing past his startled subjects to catch up with her in the hallway, catching her arm. "I'm sorry. You're right. Please forgive me for being so rude," he rasped and Sarah's eyes softened noticeably. "If you want a party to tell everyone that you've no interest in me, I'll arrange it for whenever you want," he said, lowering his voice and his eyes.  
  
"Now stop that. I just want everyone clear that you're trying to court me, not that we've already been engaged. It's a little early still for us to be engaged, you know," Sarah scolded him gently, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand. He nodded before catching her hand between his face and shoulder, rubbing gently and releasing her. "I'll call you later," she promised, conjuring a crystal and teleporting home, changing into her normal clothes on the way.  
  
"Well, that was promising," Hoggle grumbled as the portal closed behind Sarah.  
  
"Hoggle," Jareth ground out and Hoggle yelped, ducking out of the way of any incoming crystals. "Oh, get up. You need to start planning another dinner. This time with just our families," Jareth snapped and Hoggle rushed to obey him as he stormed into his workroom, slamming the door behind him. Moments later, everyone nearby heard the sound of breaking crystals.  
  
"That's the longest I've ever seen His Majesty keep his cool with His parents around," one Goblin muttered to another as they split up to start spreading the warning to stay away from the King for a while. The other just nodded dumbly and walked into a wall before turning and walking into the other wall. The first stopped him and pushed him the right way down the hall. 


	60. Do you want a story?

I'm sorry that this took so long. The dreaded writer's block hit me and this stupid holiday messed up my internal schedule. I hope no one hates me. (sniff, sniff) I'll try to do better next time. Thanks to ma for helping me get through my writer's block and fixing my ending for me. See you all soon. Ja ne. b00k. (still don't own Laby. Do you think they have some kind of a stock program for it? no? didn't think so.)  
  
Do you want a story?  
  
Sarah sighed and turned over, trying to find a comfortable place on her bed so she could fall asleep. She'd been tossing and turning for the longest time and still hadn't managed to sleep yet. Her mind was so busy turning over the days events, especially her fight with Jareth, that it wouldn't let her go to bed. She gave up with a sigh and slipped into a robe, wandering downstairs and outside for a breath of fresh air while Rosemary slept on oblivious to her mistress' departure. She sat on the patio swing, tucking her feet underneath her robe to keep them warm and stared thoughtlessly up at the sky.  
  
"Sarah?" a soft voice called from the doorway, startling her. She turned quickly, sighing in relief to see her younger brother.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" she queried gently, moving over on the swing so that she sat against the end.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," he admitted, crawling up and laying his head in her lap. He snuggled as close as he could and she rocked the swing gently, petting his hair and hoping he would fall asleep soon. "Sarah, am I weird?" Toby asked suddenly, a slightly hurt tone in his voice.  
  
"Of course not. Why do you ask?" Sarah asked, slightly offended that a five-year-old would worry about something like that.  
  
"Some of the kids at school say I can't play with them cause they say I'm too weird," Toby grumbled, sniffling lightly and snuggling even further into Sarah's lap. She sighed and thought quickly, pulling him up to cuddle into her embrace.  
  
"Sometimes, mortals can get very scared of things that are different. We've always been a little different, you and I, after our adventures in the Labyrinth. I don't know why in the world it affected you since you were only a baby but I've always known that I would have to have to tell you this," Sarah started, pausing and turning him around to smile in his face. "You will always be a little different, now more so than ever. This isn't a bad thing. Everyone may be created equal but they aren't created to be the same. Life is a voyage of discovery, a path of choices which will never be exactly the same for any two people, no matter how much they want it. Change and differences come, and no one and nothing can stop it. Okay?" She traced her finger gently down his serious face, making him giggle at the tickling sensation.  
  
"I'm glad that we're going to move Underground. I'll have some friends there," Toby sighed, snuggling up to his sister once more.  
  
"Moving Underground won't be the answer to all your problems. I have my doubts that Fae and mortals are really so very different when all's said and done," Sarah warned him softly and he nodded gently.  
  
"What'll it be like, living Underground?" he asked, fighting a yawn.  
  
"I don't know. I've only been down there a little bit, and I haven't really asked about lifestyles and such," Sarah replied, amused that he wanted to stay awake so badly.  
  
"I wish Jareth were here. He'd know," Toby grumbled.  
  
"I don't. He must be in bed by now. It must be exhausting, being King and a store owner up here and an artist," Sarah laughed.  
  
"Actually, I was working on a crystal. And I'm always happy to answer you or brother's summons," Jareth drawled from the front steps, startling the siblings.  
  
"You didn't have to come," Sarah scolded him, scooting over and moving her brother's feet to give him some room to sit.  
  
"I know. If you don't want me around, I could always leave," Jareth replied, sauntering over and scooping Toby out of her arms, settling him in his lap so that they could both cuddle with the youth.  
  
"What crystal were you working on?" Toby asked him tiredly.  
  
"One that I'll let your sister show you if she wants," Jareth replied, his mismatched eyes twinkling at her mischievously. She rolled her eyes and wondered if she should dread what he'd thought up this time.  
  
"What's it like growin up in the Underground, Jareth?" Toby asked around another yawn. This time Sarah echoed him.  
  
"I'm sure it's not very different from what you're used to though it's a little different since there really aren't that many of us. Not like mortals, with their many children. My parents were lucky that they've had five children, but it's taken them forever. My eldest siblings, twins, were born five or six hundred years before my other two and I," Jareth told him softly, pulling Sarah so that she was cuddled up next to his side with Toby fitting comfortably between the two.  
  
"Did ya have lots a friends?" Toby muttered, yawning again and forcing his eyes open before they slipped close again. Jareth settled him more comfortably and started rocking the chair slowly to give him time to think.  
  
"Not really. Most Fae are very reclusive. We don't socialize outside of our family groups most often though there are exceptions and the younger you are, the more likely you are to travel outside your own sphere of influence," Jareth murmured. Sarah let her eyes close and let herself lean back into Jareth's comfortable embrace as he trailed off, tucking Toby closer to him. They sat in silence for a while, Jareth watching the night sky while he thought Sarah and Toby slept.  
  
"We should probably get him inside and put him to bed," Sarah murmured, startling him into looking down at her. He nodded reluctantly and waited for her to get up so that he could carry Toby inside but she kept her eyes closed and didn't move.  
  
"I'll put him to bed if you want, and then come right back," Jareth offered softly. Sarah mumbled an affirmative but still didn't move. Jareth smiled and mentally sought out the three adults still in the house. He tensed a little when he felt Richard answer his call but forced himself to relax. Richard came out and studied the scene a moment. Sarah opened one eye and blinked sleepily at her father, opening both eyes half-ways to look up at Jareth when he went back inside. Jareth shrugged at the questioning glance and they looked when Richard came back out with a blanket, spreading it over the three.  
  
"Get some sleep. You'll have a busy day tomorrow," Richard told them grudgingly, caressing Sarah's and Toby's faces gently before turning and stalking inside, purposely closing the door carefully. Sarah yawned and closed her eyes again, shifting restlessly in her seat.  
  
"Do you think he'll be upset?" Jareth asked her worriedly. She shook her head and opened tired eyes to stare up at the night sky. "Why were you out here anyways?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Brain won't shut up," she murmured in explanation. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I know it's not your fault that everyone seems to think we'd just get engaged and not tell anyone. I know it's not their fault either that they can't keep from jumping to conclusions with only part of the facts," Sarah murmured, blushing and turning her face away from him.  
  
"Hush, now, Sarah. It's alright. I'm sure everything will be fine," Jareth murmured, brushing long fingers down her cheek. "Sleep now and everything will be better in the morning." She nodded but shifted restlessly in her seat. "Would you like a story?" Jareth finally asked and she looked up at him with surprise in her half-lidded eyes. "I can tell you the Goblins' favorite, what happened after you defeated me," he offered uncomfortably. She nodded and closed her eyes, snuggling into his embrace. "In the dark days after the beautiful maiden Sarah defeated the Goblin King and refused his offer of love, the King, a spoiled and selfish man, pined greatly and refused to leave his room, to eat or to sleep. His only thought was for himself. The three Goblins who had helped the maiden knew of the King's obsession and knew also that the Lady Sarah had not seen the love that was the basis for the King's personal attentions and help all through the Labyrinth." Sarah shifted uncomfortably during this admission but Jareth soothed her. "Usually, should a person wish a child away, he left the person to run the Labyrinth with no help from anyone and at no other time did they see him. If the person was persistent in getting the child back, even if they didn't manage to defeat the King, the King was generous and let the person have the child back and all their memories were erased, save for a new feeling of caring for the youngster. However, if the child was not wanted, the Goblin King would erase all memories of the child and give it to a Fae family, to be raised Underground as a loyal citizen."   
  
Jareth would have continued but he felt that Sarah was finally asleep and so he tucked the blanket further around her to prevent the predawn chill and placed a concealing spell around the trio to make them invisible to mortals. "Good night, most beautiful Sarah," he whispered before resting his head against hers and falling into a light doze. 


	61. Let's get out of here

Let's get out of here  
  
Sarah shifted uncomfortably on the edge of sleep, hiding her eyes from the sunlight in her surprisingly firm pillow. The sound of birds chirping nearby drew her further from her light doze and she drew the blanket up over her head to block out the sound. Unfortunately, once she let go of the blanket, it fell back down around her shoulders. She squeezed her eyes shut, hid her eyes further into her pillow and tried pulling the blanket up again. Once again, it fell as soon as she let go of it. A light chuckle startled her so that she almost fell off the swing. A strong arm wrapped itself around her and pulled her up tight against a body before she fell and she looked up into Jareth's mismatched eyes in surprise.  
  
"Good morning. I trust you slept well," Jareth murmured with amusement. Sarah blushed and lowered her eyes to the still slumbering Toby. "I know I did," he whispered and she blushed even worse. A dozen tiny voices giggled, startling the two, and the rose bushes climbing up the patio shivered with dozens of tiny fairy movements. "Good morning, ladies. You can tell Her Majesty that we're awake now," Jareth said dryly and the bush shivered as the flock flew from the bushes and into the house, giggling like mad.  
  
"I don wanna get up," Toby mumbled, hiding his face in Jareth's shirt. Sarah looked up at Jareth out of the corner of her eye to see how he'd react. Jareth's eyes softened marginably and Sarah was surprised at how warm it made him look.  
  
"Children are precious to us," Jareth explained, blushing when he noticed Sarah's surprised expression.  
  
"Makes sense, I guess. With longer lives and very few deaths, if Fae had the fertility of humans, the world would have been overrun a long time ago," Sarah said, smiling and moving her hand to rest next to Jareth's on Toby's head.  
  
"I should be going. The Goblins are going to be upset if I don't come out of my private workroom in time to open the store. They don't remember things very well and today is Hogbrain's day for his garden," Jareth told Sarah reluctantly.  
  
"Surely you have time to stay and get a decent home-cooked breakfast," Karen said from the doorway.  
  
"I don't," Jareth started, looking behind him quickly.  
  
"I'm sure you do," Catherine said from the window behind them and Sarah jumped, twisting around to see her mother there and her father walking away.  
  
"I," Jareth stopped, his brow wrinkling as he looked from one beaming woman to the other.  
  
"Let him go get the Goblins started for the day and then he can come back and eat with us," Sarah offered helpfully. The two shrugged their assent and disappeared back into the house. "If you want to eat with us. I can always give them your regrets after you go," Sarah offered Jareth in a whisper.  
  
"I'll be back," he whispered back, smiling and leaning forward to brush his lips gently against her forehead. He blushed and disappeared into the Underground, leaving Toby curled up against Sarah. Sarah blinked a moment and got up with a sigh, picking up Toby and carrying him inside to lay him on the couch. She made her way up to the bathroom and was getting ready to take a relaxing shower when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Sarah called suspiciously.  
  
"Here's some fresh towels, Sarah," Catherine called brightly. Sarah looked at the stack of clean towels on the towel shelf and sighed, wondering if she'd ever get some privacy in this household.  
  
"Nothing happened, mother. I just went outside to sit on the porch for some fresh air and Toby came down, unable to sleep. Jareth came over 'cause Toby wanted to ask him some questions and Dad tucked us in since I couldn't wake up enough to move," Sarah yelled through the door, irritation seeping into her voice.  
  
"Why, what in the world are you talking about, Sarah? I only brought you more towels," Catherine replied with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, right. There's no more room for towels in here. I'll be down in a bit," Sarah yelled back and purposely closed the door to the shower firmly. When she finally heard her mother leave and felt that she might actually be left alone in peace for a while, she gratefully turned the water to hot and leaned back, letting the water wash over her and drive all her worries away. After ten full thoughtless minutes, Sarah heard the door open and sighed heavily.  
  
"Your clothes for today, my Lady," Rosemary murmured, flying through the steam-heavy air to lay the garments on the clothes-rack near the door with difficulty.  
  
"Thank you, Rosemary. I'll be down in a few minutes," Sarah said, quickly washing her hair and body and turning the water off. She heard the door close behind her diminutive bodyguard and peeked out to make sure the coast was clear of nosy creatures before opening the shower door and grabbing a towel to dry off. She was ready and downstairs in a mere half hour, a record length for her, but fortunately no one commented. She kissed Toby, nodding off over his breakfast and still in his pajamas from last night, on the head softly and her father on his cheek, nodding a brief good morning to her mothers before sitting in her usual spot. A knock on the door startled the breakfasting family and the door opened at a glare from an elderly fairy. Karen shot a look at the tiny woman and she ducked out of sight in the cookie jar. Jareth watched with a look of dry amusement on his face.  
  
"I trust you got your Goblins up and about," Catherine said gaily, grabbing an extra chair for Jareth and putting it near Sarah while Karen served him some breakfast. He walked inside warily and shut the door behind him.  
  
"No more trouble than usual," Jareth replied politely, bowing as he accepted a plate from Karen. He nodded to Richard who merely glanced his way before returning to his morning paper.  
  
"I hope they weren't distressed that you didn't sleep in the castle," Karen murmured with a fond glance at her own creatures.  
  
"Not at all. They don't seem to be able to grasp such a complex idea as sleeping. It's more of a trouble to get them to sleep at all," Jareth replied wryly.  
  
"Such is the way of children," Karen laughed, eyeing her sleeping son who yawned hugely, stuffing his fist in his mouth to try and hide it.  
  
"Permanent children, unfortunately. They haven't learned better in the hundred and fifty years I've ruled them," Jareth sighed mournfully.  
  
"I'm sure that everything will be better eventually," Catherine said, patting Jareth on the shoulder comfortingly. He froze and his eyes flickered between Sarah and her mother until Sarah kicked him under the table. He shifted and relaxed slightly, watching Sarah out the corner of his eye as she seemingly ignored him.  
  
"Can I see the new crystal?" Toby asked with another yawn, noticing Jareth for the first time.  
  
"I haven't quite finished it yet and Sarah gets to decide first if it's alright for public viewing," Jareth reminded him, smiling at the boy fondly.  
  
"Can I see the new crystal when it's done Sarah?" Toby pleaded.  
  
"We'll see. It might be one I need to throw at Jareth," Sarah stalled, glaring at the Goblin King beside her. He returned her look with one of innocent hurt.  
  
"When can we see it?" Toby whined and Sarah sighed, trying to see if any of the parents would help. They all studiously avoided her eyes.  
  
"It's not done yet, Toby. I can't see it until it's done," Sarah tried explaining.  
  
"You just don't want to share," Toby grumbled, pushing his breakfast away and laying his head down on the table to pout.  
  
"Sarah!" Eli called from the doorway and Sarah took the chance to excuse herself from the table and grab her book bag.  
  
"Sarah!" Jareth called just before she dove out the door and she froze with dread in her eyes. "Will you come to the shop today after your school is done?" he asked her gently and she sighed but nodded before closing the door behind her.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Sarah muttered to her friends and hurried away from the house at triple pace. Eli and Max exchanged glances and followed after her quickly. 


	62. Jareth scares me

Sorry it's taken so long, minna. Last weekend, the computer went fizzle, crackle, blank so we had to get it fixed. I'll try to post twice this weekend to make up for it. Ja ne. b00k  
  
Jareth scares me  
  
"Hey, Sarah! Wait up," Eli called, chasing her best friend down the street. Sarah slowed down with a sigh and waited for Eli and Max to catch up with her. "Hey! What's up? Is something wrong?" Eli asked once she'd caught up.   
  
"No. Nothing's up," Sarah sighed, slowing down a little so that they could keep up without having to run. Rosemary snickered slightly from her hiding place in Sarah's backpack and Eli silently scolded Sarah. "What do you think about Jareth?" Sarah asked finally, trying to sound casual and failing.   
  
"I think it's horrible that they saddled him with those awful creatures," Max spoke up absently. Sarah and Eli looked at him strangely and he blushed. "I was just thinking about him," Max protested.  
  
"I think that he's either grown used to them or they've grown on him. He seems to like them by now. What else?" Sarah pointed out wryly.  
  
"Well, he seems nice enough. A little weird, going after girls so much younger than him but I guess, when you're a million years old, every girl is going to be younger than you," Eli finally said slowly, drawing strange looks from some classmates nearby.  
  
"He is not a million years old. I doubt he's even a thousand," Sarah replied stiffly, her eyes flashing in anger at her friend. Then she realized what she'd said and blushed.  
  
"He's one thousand six hundred thirty-nine this year," a light voice giggled from nearby and Sarah smiled slightly at Felanist. "Of course, that's only something like twenty-three in human years," she added, wrinkling her nose at them.  
  
"Twenty-three?" Max asked in surprise.  
  
"That's not too bad," Eli said, her voice echoing Max's surprise.  
  
"Why exactly were you discussing it anyways?" Felanist asked curiously, her voice lowering as they passed a group of gossiping teenagers. They were grouped around one of Jareth's crystals earning a sour look from Sarah.  
  
"I was just wondering what they thought about him," Sarah grumbled. Eli and Max shrugged at the confused glance from Felanist and she decided to drop the subject for the moment. Sarah sped up, hurrying through the slight crowd that gathered as she came.  
  
"There's not so many gathering around her now," Felanist noticed.  
  
"Probably realized that just because some wacko's making crystals featuring her doesn't mean she's popular now," Eli snorted.  
  
"That's not very lady-like," Felanist told her in surprise. Then she made a face. "Sorry. Just when I think that they didn't succeed in brain-washing me, I come out with nonsense my mother would say," she explained to a miffed Eli and Max. She shrugged when they still appeared slightly frosty and hurried to catch up with Sarah before she got into class. Nearing the frustrated girl, she reached out and grabbed her arm, activating a quick time freeze spell and stopping Sarah in her tracks.  
  
"What?" Sarah snapped in irritation.  
  
"Don't bite my head off," Felanist snapped back. Sarah looked taken aback and Felanist trembled slightly. "I can't hold this forever. What's got your panties in a twist?"  
  
"Where in the world did you hear that phrase?" Sarah asked in surprise. "Never mind. I'll ask later. And we can talk later. I'm just a bit embarrassed," Sarah said, waving her friend away.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Felanist asked curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you later! Now can we finish with school before we disect my private life?" Sarah grumbled, gesturing to the people frozen in fawning adoration all around them.  
  
"You know, I like that picture. I think that I'll start doing something like that for my conversation pieces," Felanist murmured distractedly and Sarah threw her an alarmed glance but Felanist had already unfrozen time and was dragging Sarah through the astonished group. Sarah tried to pull her arm out of Felanist's grip and was unsuccessful.  
  
"Hey, Fel...I mean Sylva," Sarah whispered, looking at all the wondering teens wandering around.  
  
"What?" Felanist asked distractedly, diving for an opening in the crowd and dragging Sarah along with her.  
  
"Would you mind letting go of me? You're making people stare," Sarah whispered and Felanist looked around absently.  
  
"Why? Haven't they ever rescued their friends from hoards of people that stare and poke and prod?" Felanist asked sharply.  
  
"Around here, they're more likely to be part of the hoard that's doing the poking and proding," Sarah replied sourly, finally pulling her arm out of Felanist's grasp as her grip slackened in shock.  
  
"That's awful," Felanist cried softly, her eyes widening in horror as she looked around at the guilty faces of the crowd. They seemed to melt away in the wake of her gaze, shame-faced students filing away, some hurrying away to tell the other students what had just been said.  
  
"That's teenagers. I'm told we grow out of it," Sarah replied dryly.  
  
"I still think that's awful," Felanist muttered, dropping back by Sarah's side and frowning around meditatively.  
  
"It's just childish in a whole new way. We don't have governesses and stuff to make us behave politely so we just act on whatever impulses reach our brain. It goes straight from impulses to action without stopping at second thoughts usually. You get used to it," Sarah chuckled. Felanist muttered and mumbled and grumbled all the way to the classroom while Sarah resisted the impulse to start laughing like a mad woman. The day passed with the usual speed of a crippled snail before lunch. Sarah joined her friends for lunch, surprised at being able to get through the crowds to her friends with only a few people stopping her to ask her questions.  
  
"I haven't seen them this restrained in...forever," she told Felanist quietly as she sat next to the disguised Princess at a distant table. Eli and Max nodded agreement, settling on the other side of the table.  
  
"Now that we've actually got some breathing space though, tell us what's up from this morning," Eli said, drawing everyone's attention to Sarah.  
  
"Why was that Goblin King at your house this morning?" Max asked suspiciously.  
  
"He was having breakfast. What did it look like he was doing?" Sarah snapped quietly.  
  
"I think someone's got a guilty concious," Eli giggled in a sing-song voice, blushing when everyone hissed at her to keep her voice down. When Sarah was sure that no one had paid attention to Eli's outburst, she quietly told her friends what had happened last night and that morning with many blushes.  
  
"Sarah, maybe you should back off from him for a bit," Eli suggested worriedly at the news that she'd slept with the Goblin King, even if it had been on the porch with her brother.  
  
"What's wrong with two people camping out on a porch swing? When I was sick, he camped out in my room in case I needed something," Sarah protested vigorously.  
  
"Really?" Felanist asked in surprise.  
  
"Mom and dad camped out in the chair next to us," Sarah said, insulted by their shocked looks. What did they think about her anyways?  
  
"I don't know, Sar. Jareth scares me sometimes. He acts like a normal guy and then he does something totally weird," Eli admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Jareth scares almost everyone. When he was helping me through the Labyrinth, Hoggle told me that he's terrified of Jareth. I think it's just his way," Sarah replied dismissively.  
  
"Hoggle sure doesn't seem like he's terrified of Jareth," Felanist said in surprise.  
  
"Maybe he's gotten used to him by now. I have a feeling that Jareth wasn't very open around his Goblins when he first started. Especially that whole Bog of Eternal Stench thing. He must have thrown one or two in there for everyone to be so afraid of it and him," Sarah said thoughtfully.  
  
"If you say so," Eli said uncomfortably just as the warning bell for the end of lunch rang and they all hurried to finish lunch and the last of school. 


	63. So cruel

Okay, I know I didn't get to update twice last week. I'm sorry. This computer is on the edge of dying. And I'm in the process of buying a house so things are kind of hectic here. I'll try to do better. Ja ne. b00k  
  
So cruel  
  
The bell rang on the door and Hoggle looked up distractedly from the cash register automatically. He grinned broadly seeing Lady Sarah leading the usual pack of teenagers that hung around the store. She grinned back and hurried over to the desk.  
  
"His Gobliness is in his workroom. Ya want me to send someone fer him?" he asked when she had gotten close enough to hear and the Goblin next to him looked up worriedly.  
  
"No, that's alright, my friend. I'll go see him in a minute. How have you been? I thought today you were working in your gardens," Sarah said, giggling.  
  
"Am. Dumb things don' work the thing right," Hoggle grumbled, glaring at the register angrily. The Goblin next to him shrunk in on itself sadly.  
  
"Cash registers can be irritating. How is the garden going?" Sarah asked, smiling kindly at the Goblin. It cheered up and beamed back at her.  
  
"Okay. Better now that them dumb fairies don't tear up my plants," Hoggle grumbled, turning back to his counting. Sarah heard Rosemary grumble about the queen's orders in her backpack and decided to ignore her.  
  
"I'm sure it was frustrating for them too. The ones that hang around mom seem to adore flowers," Sarah said instead and almost felt Rosemary beaming at her. "Um, do you think I could talk to you alone for a bit?" she asked after a few minutes uncomfortable silence when he'd finished settling the Goblin at the register. He looked surprised and mildly pleased as he nodded and slipped out from behind the counter and followed her out. She stopped briefly to give her backpack to Felanist with a whispered admonishment to her fairy bodyguard to stay put before leading the way out the front door to a bench by the street. Hoggle settled himself uncomfortably next to her, his feet sticking out over the edge of the seat like a child, and waited for her to begin. "What do you think of Jareth?" she finally asked after she had checked to make sure that no one was within hearing distance. Her question surprised her Goblin friend and he examined her closely, noticing her flushed face and embarrassed attitude curiously.  
  
"I don't have no opinion about his Gobliness," Hoggle finally grunted, though Sarah thought he was a tad reluctant.  
  
"Please Hoggle," Sarah pled, turning soulful eyes to her little friend. "You're my only friend that actually knows him. The others can't seem to get past his age or that he's going after someone so much younger than he. You have to think something."  
  
"He's me King. I can't think nothin' 'bout him," he protested worriedly.  
  
"You told me that he frightened you last time. Are you still scared of him?" she asked him worriedly, lowering her voice as another group of students came running towards the store.  
  
"Of course. Only a idiot ain't afraid of the Goblin King. And I ain't no idiot," Hoggle protested, though he too lowered his voice, glaring when one of the teens slowed and gave them a curious glance. They sped up again and disappeared in the store. "'N only an idiot can't see he loves ya," he added breathlessly and trying not to move his lips. He flushed when Sarah started and averted his eyes to the ground. Sarah waited quietly to see if he would say anything more. "I think he likes ya. A bunch. His Gobliness was awful upset when ya left us all. He wouldn't eat or drink or..."  
  
"Hoggle, what are you doing?" a voice demanded from the door to the store harshly. The pair of friends looked up at the Goblin King anxiously. He stared furiously at them from the doorway and Hoggle yelped, dashing past him and into the back room hurriedly.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Sarah demanded of him angrily.  
  
"I left orders that you were to be shown straight in, not that he should sit around gibbering at you all day," Jareth told her sharply, glaring over his shoulder at the little man.  
  
"I told him that I wanted to talk to him. I would've gotten around to you in a bit," Sarah told him coldly.  
  
"You would've gotten around to me?" Now his glare was all for her and her impertinence.  
  
"If I felt like it," she added and they glared at one another.  
  
"You promised that you would come to the store today," he growled softly and she flushed, embarrassed and angry at the same time.  
  
"I did come to the store. Unless I'm somewhere else and dreaming this," she said, also lowering her voice. She noticed the people staring at her and Jareth through the doorway and flushed worse.  
  
"You were supposed to come see me," he protested angrily, moving towards her and letting the door swing shut behind him. Some of the people tried crowding around the door but Felanist pushed them out of the way and held the door against unwelcome eaves-droppers.  
  
"I was going to. I don't know why I would come see such a spoiled brat though. You are the most immature thoughtless brat in the entire world. You won't even let me talk to my friends without throwing a fit," she cried, tears brimming in her eyes though she refused to let them fall.  
  
"Sarah, Jareth," a voice said sternly from the door and they looked over at a disapproving Felanist, still holding Sarah's backpack. "Do you mind not throwing temper tantrums in the middle of the street?" she asked them quietly, her gaze darting around at the various people gawking as they passed by. Sarah grabbed her stuff from Felanist angrily.  
  
"Don't ever come near me again. I hate you and I never want to see you for as long as we live," Sarah whispered so that only they could hear her. Jareth paled and looked stricken. Felanist opened her mouth to scold Sarah but Sarah interupted her before she could start. "That goes for you too. I hate you both. You are the most insensitive, adolescent group of people that I have ever met. Of course, why should I be surprised? You are still children by YOUR people's ideas." She turned and stormed off before they could notice the tears pooling in her eyes. Rosemary ducked into her pouch and braceed herself as well as she could, wisely not saying a word while her mistress was in such a mood.  
  
When she got home almost an hour later, her anger had run itself out and was working its way to depression. Walking in the door and up the stairs without responding to her families' greetings, Sarah uncerimoniously dropped her bag on the floor next to her bed, earning a squeak from Rosemary. She grabbed the bag back up quickly and helped Rosemary out apologetically. The stress finally got to her and she started crying silently. She stiffened slightly when she felt someone hug her from behind but relaxed when she heard Karen murmur, letting herself be drawn into her step-mother's embrace.  
  
"I'm surprised that you've lasted this long. The rest of us have already shown evidence of stress and you seemed to be doing so well," Karen murmured, stroking Sarah's back comfortingly. Rosemary fled to her drawer-home.  
  
"Haven't. Been miserable and snappish for weeks," Sarah muttered wetly, seeking the comfort that Karen was offering and trying to curl into Karen's lap.  
  
"You've hid it well. I take it that your meeting didn't go well," Karen sighed. Sarah stiffened almost imperceptively and Karen caught Rosemary's quick headshake. "Well, I'm sure things will look better after a nice warm meal, a relaxing bath and a bit of a lie-down." Karen pulled Sarah up, forcing her downstairs and to the table to dinner. She caught her families' curious eyes as she forced Sarah into her seat and shook her head slightly to indicate not to talk to Sarah for the moment. When dinner was finished, Catherine made her way up to the bathroom to draw a bath for Sarah while Karen chivied her up the stairs. Rosemary was already ready with Sarah's bathing supplies and her bed clothes and stayed to help her mistress undress while Karen and Catherine disappeared back downstairs. Sarah sighed as Rosemary ushered her into her bath, finally partially reconnecting to her brain.  
  
"I'm sorry that I bumped you around today," Sarah appologized softly and Rosemary looked up from her disgarded clothing in surprise. "Just because I was upset doesn't give me an excuse to bang you about. I'm sorry," she sighed, mistaking her bodyguard's silence for unforgiveness.  
  
"It's alright, mistress," Rosemary finally squeaked nervously and Sarah smiled sadly at the tiny fairy and sank lower into the bath. Rosemary finally got the clothes to the door and out but paused before she closed the door all the way. "Mistress, may I tell you something?" Rosemary squeaked breathlessly.  
  
"Of course," Sarah replied, surprise replacing the misery in her voice for a moment.  
  
"I don't think that you were very nice today," Rosemary breathed.  
  
"Oh?" Sarah's voice was very cool as she looked at the little fairy.  
  
"I think you might have been cruel to the Goblin King and the Dryad Princess today," Rosemary squeaked nervously. Sarah was silent, glaring at the shower-head above her and so Rosemary closed the door quickly.  
  
"Was I so cruel today?" Sarah mused to herself and sank down into her bath when she realized that she was definately not nice to her fellow royals today. She vowed silently that she would make it up to them in the morning, since it was too late that night for her to see them. If she could. 


	64. Sometimes the way forward is the way bac...

Sometimes the way forward is the way back  
  
Sarah barely slept that night. She tossed and turned and cried even in her sleep and sometimes felt as if Jareth were watching her. She never caught him at it though and she eventually gave up trying, instead staring mournfully up at the ceiling. She must have fallen asleep eventually because she woke to the usual accompanying chatter of birds from outside the window. Rosemary's small shriek of "Oh, no!" woke Sarah all the way to conciousness and she glanced blearily to the window to see Rosemary looking horrified as an unfamiliar bird chirped at her. Sarah frowned, trying to remember if she'd seen any red-breasted robins around before as Rosemary turned and flew quickly to the bed in the pre-dawn light.  
  
"Oh, your Highness! Quick! He's leaving! The Goblin King is leaving Earth!" Rosemary gasped, noticing that her mistress was awake. Sarah sat up quickly, her heart speeding up as she glanced at the bird in horror. As if sensing her unspoken query, it nodded and Sarah got up hurriedly and was almost out the bedroom door when Rosemary grabbed her ear. "You are not going wandering around town in your nightclothes! Use a crystal and get dressed," Rosemary shrieked, mortified. Sarah blushed and summoned a crystal, changing into her school clothes with a thought and transporting herself and Rosemary to the crystal shop's workroom. The depressed Goblins packing the supplies perked up slightly at her pressence and pointed to the private workroom. Sarah nodded and burst into the room unannounced.  
  
"I've said leave me alone! You have your orders, so get to work," Jareth growled from his chair facing away from the door, throwing a blank crystal at the door before she could even open her mouth. Sarah fumed and turned and opened the door, gazing at the hopeful creatures gathered by the door.  
  
"Go back to your homes. I'll summon you all back as soon as His Gobliness and I have discussed a few things," Sarah told them, picking Rosemary out of her hair and setting her on a Goblin's head before shutting the door firmly and turning back around to frown at Jareth. He'd gotten to his feet as soon as he'd heard Sarah's voice and was gazing coldly at her from across the room in front of the shelves holding his remaining four dream crystals.  
  
"How dare you order my people around?" he asked her coldly as soon as he knew that there was no chance of anyone hearing.  
  
"You are being a prick," Sarah told him and his confusion at the term must have shown on his face. She sighed and said, "An idiot. A pest. A jerk. A pain in the neck." He grew angrier with every word she said and the air around them grew dark and heavy with magic. "A polite person would have waited a few days for me to realize that I was a witch yesterday and come appologize before he ran away," she finished angrily and his gaze shifted from angry to wary. "A polite man would have realized that I never meant it when I said that I hated him, that I was just upset and would eventually have realized that I was being unfair," she added, stalking angrily towards him. He backed up warily before steeling himself and letting her draw near. "But you were upset at the way I treated you and, instead of staying and confronting me, you were just going to run away. You didn't even send me a message or anything."  
  
"How did you know I was leaving?" he asked her coldly, glaring down at her when she stopped right in front of him.  
  
"A little birdy told me. They gossip with the fairies all the time," she told him, glaring back up at him, knowing that she was invading his personal space and not caring at the moment. "You should have been the one to tell me. You weren't even going to give me the chance to appologize, were you?" she accused and his eyes grew colder than before.  
  
"You are here now and I hear no appology," he pointed out coldly.  
  
"I'll apologize when I feel like it. Anything I'd say now would just come out wrong," she told him brusquely, waving that consideration aside for the moment. "And in the meantime, I want to know why I ought to waste my time on an irritating creep who can't for a moment think of someone else. I mean, did you even consider sending someone to tell me you were leaving?" Sarah demanded, her voice raising the longer he let her rage. His face remained cold and impassive and Sarah had this insane feeling that, if she just got him to say or do something rash, she would win. "You're just chicken. I hurt your feelings yesterday and now you've put a marble wall around yourself and you're too scared to stay," Sarah pointed out triumphantly and his eyes flamed bright red and orange, making him look too much like his brother.  
  
"I will have you know, Your Highness, that I fear little and have grown tired of your childish pranks and plots and mood-swings. You have told me to leave you alone and, therefore, that is what I shall do," he informed her coldly, his tone making her unconciously shiver and wonder if this was the side he showed to all the others who ran his Labyrinth.  
  
"I don't care what I said when I was mad at you for throwing a jealous fit over my friendship with Hoggle. You're supposed to be the mature one around here and you can't realize when I'm stressed beyond my breaking point?" Sarah cried, trying to concentrate on the anger slowly draining away inside of her as she realized that she'd really hurt him and feeling instead her heart twisting slowly in pain. Sarah recognized the pain as one she'd felt and ignored a million times since Jareth had come back into her life. She wondered at the feeling and something just snapped into place.   
  
"You haven't been as open and sharing with me either. You're stressed living this stupid double life that you've created. You've been just as upset as I've been but you don't show it," she accused, half angrily and half wonderingly. He started and gazed warily into her eyes. "You idiot. You didn't tell me that I'd start feeling what you were feeling," Sarah added softly after a few moments of tense silence. Jareth staggered back as if she'd physically slapped him, his eyes bleeding back to blue and green and staring hauntedly at her. Sarah followed him slowly and felt something beyond her heart twist in fear. "You never told me," Sarah accused again, hurt and upset.  
  
"Why should I tell you something that you'll only use against me?" Jareth snapped automatically and Sarah gasped slightly , letting her eyes close so he couldn't see the hurt that his words had caused or the accompanying sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"I've said this before and I'll say it again. One of these days, you'll have to open up to someone. I just hope you do before it's too late," Sarah finally breathed, turning and storming out of the workroom. He dashed after her, grabbing her arm as she opened the door to the crystal shop.  
  
"Sarah," he pled and Sarah looked sadly at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I said all those mean things. I didn't mean them. But I can't be calm when I'm reacting to both our stress and you not being able to open up to me stresses me," Sarah whispered, only slightly aware of the many creatures watching them from their places in the shadows and Rosemary hovering nearby.  
  
"Sarah," he pled again, lowering his voice and clutching at her arm.  
  
"Let me go, Jareth. I need to go home," she commanded sadly and he let his arm fall to his side, his eyes showing his wounded soul blatently. "Sometimes, Jareth," she said, crossing to the door and pausing to look back into his eyes. "Sometime the way forward, is the way back," she said, smiling sadly before she disappeared out the door and down the street, trailing a disturbed bodyguard.  
  
"What in the world does that mean?" he asked helplessly, staring after her.  
  
"I believe it means you'd better start back at the beginning,"Felanist remarked from where she relaxed against the wall of the workroom.  
  
"At the beginning of what?" he asked, worriedly.  
  
"At the beginning of courting her. Start with that dinner you were supposed to be planning. She needs something to get her mind off of this," Felanist suggested.  
  
"You're taking this very well," Jareth accused her brusquely, allowing his usual facade to fall into place over his feelings.  
  
"I trusted Sarah. I knew that she didn't mean it before she'd finished saying those horrible things," Felanist informed him. "You should try it. It might be refreshing to try trusting someone," she taunted him, disappearing into a portal to get ready for school. A goblin peeked into the workroom and Jareth gestured him over imperiously.  
  
"Return the merchandise to the shelves," he ordered, frowning reflectively as he stormed into his private workroom and slammed the door shut. The goblins fell out of their hiding places with relieved sighs and started putting their supplies back. Hoggle slipped out through the mess and looked around the trees hopefully before spotting his target.  
  
"Thanks. We're staying," he whispered to a red-breasted robin before returning to the store. The robin started caroling a greeting to the new day with a light and happy tune. 


	65. What did you expect fairies to do?

What did you expect fairies to do?  
  
Sarah sighed, hearing her father's firm footsteps approaching the room again as she stared out the window. The afternoon sun was shining through the tree outside and she could hear the fairies outside laughing in some game or other as she mused sadly on her life. She rarely heard Karen or Catherine when they were coming but the men in her family seemed unable to keep quiet tromping up the stairs; Toby often sounded like a herd of elephants trampling through the house. She smiled slightly at the mental image of a herd of elephants bearing Toby's face before wondering what it would sound like to hear Jareth coming up the stairs and sighing with melancholy again. The footsteps stopped outside the door and she winced, waiting for the expected knock. Nothing. She could hear the soft breathing on the other side and wondered impatiently if they were going to knock or just stay outside the rest of the night. She began to feel, in a third-hand sort of way, a bit anxious and uncertain and suddenly realized who it actually was.  
  
"Come in Jareth," she sighed, letting her irritation show in her voice. The breathing outside stopped in a gasp and Sarah felt him panic slightly. "Or not. I don't care," Sarah huffed, turning and stuffing her pillow over her head. She was so busy ignoring him that she didn't hear the door open uncertainly or see Jareth stick his head through to gaze at her warily. Seeing her curled up on her bed, he slipped inside and shut the door, leaning against it to wait for Sarah to notice him. He saw her little bodyguard flit in through the window and gestured for her to be silent. The little fairy nodded and flew to it's drawer, quietly peeking out to watch them. Jareth looked back to see that Sarah was now looking at him from under the edge of the pillow.  
  
"Sarah," he breathed, his eyes widening in surprise. Her eyes narrowed slightly and he gulped nervously.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked acidly.  
  
"You didn't go to school today," Jareth said and Sarah looked slightly confused at the supposed change of subject.  
  
"I didn't feel like it," she snapped and felt an upsurge of worry and fear from him. "Would you stop that," she snapped again, sitting up and glaring at him. He immediately glared right back but his fear grew over-whelming and Sarah had a hard time keeping from pulling back in reaction to it.  
  
"I can't," he growled though he flushed and looked away. Her eyes softened and she slipped her legs from under the covers. He looked back at her movements, his anger draining away and becoming tired resignation.  
  
"I'm sorry. There really isn't anything to be worried about. I'm not really upset," Sarah whispered holding her hand out to him. He looked surprised and she felt an upsurge of anxiety. "Okay, I was a little upset but I think I had reason to be. Now I'm not really," she reassured him, reaching slowly for his hand. He watched her warily but let her take his hand. She uncurled the fist and manipulated it so that it was resting gently against her face. She smiled, rubbing her face against his hand and she felt him respond with a burst of sad love. She looked stricken and let her hand fall to her lap. His hand fell to his side without her supporting it and she averted her tear-brimmed eyes. They stayed that way for a long time, her trying to block his feelings from her mind and him watching her curiously. Finally, when things were getting uncomfortable, he knelt slowly in front of her and reached for her hand, kissing it gently and holding it to his lips for a very long moment. Sarah smiled and let her other hand reach up and brush his cheek gently, trying hard to ignore the feelings being flung into her mind and concentrate on his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I should have told you more about the soul-bond but I'm so afraid of opening up to people," Jareth murmured finally and Sarah leaned down quickly to brush her lips against his forehead in comfort. They both blushed at this instictive reaction and Jareth set Sarah's hands back in her lap carefully.  
  
"I know. I can understand now, the books and movies and such. They all warned that being royal was a lonely position and I never understood until I felt how much you blocked from the world," Sarah whispered back, clenching her hands together to keep from reaching and pulling him closer.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jareth whispered again, leaning down to lay his head in her lap.  
  
"Don't be. It will all work out. I promise," Sarah murmured, startled at the sudden sign of affection and vulnerability. She hesitantly stroked his hair and let herself get lost in the sound of his even breathing.  
  
"I didn't just come to appologize," Jareth finally said, startling her. She'd thought he'd fallen asleep in her lap. "I wanted to invite you to a party. Just you and me and all our families."  
  
"I'd like that," she whispered, a slow smile lighting up her face.  
  
"And maybe we could sneak away together and I could show you the gardens. Hoggle takes good care of them and I don't let too many creatures wander in," he offered uncertainly. She practically beamed as he looked up out of the corner of his eye. He smiled shyly back.  
  
"When though? I'd had something planned in a couple of weekends," Sarah gasped, remembering suddenly. She felt his disappointment and smiled kindly down at him. "I'd cancel for you but I had been hoping you'd come with me to the school Formal," she told him and he sat up to look at her in confusion. "It's a dance. Not as formal as a ball but as formal as any human teenager's going to get. Eli's been trying to get me to go but I wasn't interested until lately," she told him, smiling coquetishly at him and he beamed at her happily.  
  
"I had been hoping that we could do it then but we can try it next weekend instead," he told her softly and she grinned broadly, nodding. "Then I'll send invitations out tonight. One family-only dinner to tell our families that I'm trying to court you for next Saturday night," Jareth whispered leaning closer to her. She blushed and leaned down, letting her eyes slip half-way shut and wondering if they'd get to finish this kiss. They certainly had a bad track record for any kind of private moments. A breeze blew in from the window and Sarah realized that the fairies had been silent for quite a while now. She turned quickly staring at the window and the row of excited fairy faces angrily as Jareth jumped back from her quick movement.  
  
"Ladies," Sarah growled and they giggled as they fled back to the garden. "Now they'll be gossiping with everyone," Sarah huffed, grinding her teeth at the intrusion.  
  
"What did you expect fairies to do?" Jareth asked in amusement.  
  
"I thought they'd give me a little privacy," Sarah growled and Jareth laughed. She glared at him then and held his hand out to her.  
  
"Why don't we give them something to talk about then?" Jareth asked impishly and Sarah gave him a surprised look before letting a smile grow. She held up her hand and let him pull her to her feet and into his arms, delighting in the strong yet gentle embrace of the King. He leaned down swiftly and pressed his lips to hers in a butterfly kiss, sending a brief shock through both of them. Sarah hugged him closer and felt his heart racing fit to burst as she pulled him down to kiss him firmly. Finally, when she couldn't breathe and kiss him anymore, Sarah pulled away and rested against his chest.  
  
"Do you want to tell your parents or should I?" Jareth finally asked a bit breathlessly and Sarah blinked, wondering why he would be talking about them kissing at all. Then she remembered the party and blushed.  
  
"I'll do it. You better get out of here before Daddy hears that we were kissing up here," Sarah said, pulling away slightly. Jareth smirked, leaning down to capture her lips in a brief kiss before disappearing in a flash of glitter. Sarah blinked and looked around in surprise just as her dad burst in through her door angrily.  
  
"Nice timing," Sarah muttered to Jareth's glitter dazedly, falling back on her bed and pretty much ignoring her dad's yelling and lectures, a smile stealing over her face. 


	66. A love that will last

I just want you all to know that I haven't forgotten you. I still adore your wonderful reviews and am trying my hardest to get as much of the story done as I can. I'm almost ready to close on my brand new house and am settling into my new job (from 5pm to 2am approx.) and so I cannot truly estimate when I'll be able to get new chapters posted. I hope you will be patient with me as I hope to get back on a normal posting schedule by mid-September, latest. Many thanks to Faith Miller who long ago responded to my request for help with names with a lovely list and so named Felanist's ladies-in-waiting. Anything you want to talk about, stories you want to suggest, or names you think will fit, don't hesitate to give me an email or a review. I'll do my best to take some time to look or answer or consider, as the case may be. Thanks for sticking with me. Ja ne. b00k  
  
A Love that will Last  
  
"Sarah Catherine Williams, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Richard asked his dazed daughter.  
  
"Nope," Sarah sighed happily, letting her eyes slip closed, her dazed smile never wavering. Richard sighed in frustration, running an angry hand through his hair.   
  
"Richard, Sarah, time for dinner," Catherine caroled up the stairs and Richard ground his teeth, hesitating before storming out of her room. Sarah smiled, getting up and wandering down slowly, ignoring the soft sing-song voice of her bodyguard singing, "Someone's got a crush, Someone's got a crush." but mentally promising to shut the fairy in the drawer...as soon as she dropped off this cloud Jareth had put her on. She ignored her families' conversations that night, running over her first uninterupted kiss at least a dozen times until Toby had to kick her under the table to get her to pay attention. Her father was glaring at her and her mothers both giggling like school girls as she finally looked around and down at her little brother.  
  
"Now is Jareth going to be my brother?" Toby asked patiently, rolling his eyes at having to repeat himself and explaining Catherine and Karen's laughter. Sarah blushed and shot her parents an irritated look.  
  
"No. Or, maybe. Eventually. But not yet," Sarah tried to explain, blushing worse when she realized that she could barely talk straight. She frowned, wondering if, with practice, she'd be able to talk after Jareth kissed her or if she was doomed to stutter like an idiot for the rest of her life, if she married him. Finally she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and shoved the recent memory to the furthest reaches of her mind and shook her head. "I think," she said, a tad sourly, "that Jareth's family isn't the only one that needs a little reminder that he is only courting me. Isn't it lucky that we're all going to have a nice dinner, just us and our two families, to discuss the issue next Saturday?"  
  
"Just when were you planning on telling us this?" Richard asked, a bit bitterly.  
  
"Considering that I told you almost as soon as I knew about it? I actually thought I'd save it as a surprise for next weekend but I decided that I'D at least be nice and tell you a bit ahead of time," Sarah snapped back.  
  
"I think it's a lovely idea. I don't believe we have anything major planned for next weekend so tell the King we'll be seeing him," Karen cooed, shooting a disapproving look at her husband and smiling at her step-daughter. Sarah nodded and sniffed a bit, turning back to her dinner with a frow and chewing on her lips keeping herself from snapping at them. Finally, dinner was finished and Sarah practically flew through cleaning the dishes, her chore for the day. In her race for her bedroom afterwards, she passed the livingroom and spotted Toby playing with one of his crystals on the floor. Richard was absorbed in the rapidly flickering television and Catherine looked up from her knitting to smile happily at her daughter. Since there was no sign of her step-mother or the fairies usually floating around the house, Sarah guessed that they had gone out for one of their many inexplicable ceremonies and fled to her room before her father could notice she was there.   
  
She was quiet going inside her room, hoping to avoid a confrontation with her nosy bodyguard if she was still handing around the room instead of off with her queen. She glanced in all of Rosemary's usual hiding places as she searched the room for the fairy and any stragglers before closing the door and the window to regain some privacy. Then she let herself fall on her bed and recall everything that had happened today.  
  
"So, I hear that someone had a good day," an amused voice anounced from the air and Sarah sighed in irritation. "Now, I want all the juicy details," Felanist added, opening the window and smiling from the tree.  
  
"Don't you have something better to do?" Sarah asked gruffly. Felanist gave her a mocking look and lept into the room, settling herself comfortably at Sarah's table. Sarah saw another few pairs of eyes glancing into the room and gave her fellow Princess a pointed glare.  
  
"Just some of the Dryad ladies from the court. They think the Goblin King is absolutely gorgeous," Felanist laughed, waving them inside. They shrank back from Sarah's half-hostile, half-disgusted look and Felanist laughed again.  
  
"Can't I get any privacy?" Sarah grumbled, hiding her face in her pillow.  
  
"You're a Princess now. You can't go kissing available Princes or Kings without sharing the details with the other love starved ladies," Felanist laughed gaily, though the sharp look she sent outside belied her gaity.  
  
"Love starved? You? Give me a break. I pity anyone you have a crush on," Sarah scoffed, though it came out a little muffled because of the bedding.  
  
"It happened once. A handsome Troll Prince," one of the ladies said breathily, her wide eyes never leaving Sarah's form. Sarah looked quickly up at her and noticed Felanist's death glare directed at her friend.  
  
"He fled after two weeks," another of the three ladies murmured, gracefully hiding her smile behind a fan and glancing coyly at her Princess. Sarah sat up and took a good look at all of them.  
  
"These are Linette, Rowena and Myrna, my Ladies-in-Waiting," Felanist introduced reluctantly. Rowena, the first to speak, was slender and pretty, though she gave a sense of strength as she stood near the window. Linette, the fairest of the three, was seated gracefully on the floor, making it dificult to discern her height. Myrna, the third one, was a timid lady, sat at Felanist's feet and lay her head in her lap. The gesture had an innocent and sweet air to it and Felanist smiled as she lay her hands on the lady's head.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Now will you leave?" Sarah said/demanded gruffly.  
  
"No. Spill Your Highness," Felanist commanded, smirking like a cat with a canary in it's sights. The other three dryads looked at Sarah to see her response.  
  
"No," Sarah said simply, smirking back. Rowena and Linette gazed back at their Princess to see her reaction to this blatant disregard.  
  
"What?!" Felanist exclaimed, looking shocked and amazed. They gazed once more at Sarah curiously and Sarah raised an unamused eyebrow at them.  
  
"I said, no. I'm not going to disect my personal, private life for your enjoyment. You want to know what a kiss is like, go find a guy to court you," Sarah said, her smirk turning ito a full-blown grin.   
  
"Oooooh, you're courting then?" Felanist gasped, pretending to be shocked though a smile hovered at the edge of her lips.  
  
"He's courting," Sarah corrected her firmly.  
  
"So what's this we heard about a kiss?" Felanist asked mischieviously sliding to the edge of her seat in anticipation.  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't there to hear about it with you," Sarah pointed out reasonably.  
  
"Sarah, did you or did you not allow the Goblin King to kiss you?" Felanist finally exclaimed, jumping up and towering over her fellow royal teen. Myrna moved out of the way quickly and lay down with her head in Linette's lap.  
  
"No," Sarah said, leaning back on her bed comfortably and smirking.  
  
"You didn't kiss?" Rowena asked in confusion when it appeared her mistress was rendered speachless by this statement.  
  
"I never said that," Sarah chuckled, throwing Felanist's cat-with-a-canary smirk back at her and leaning back comfortably on her pillows.  
  
"It's one or the other," Felanist said, irritation seeping through her voice as she regarded her fellow Princess vexedly.  
  
"Did you kiss the Goblin King?" Myrna guessed shyly and Sarah laughed delightedly.  
  
"You kissed him?!?" Felanist gasped, leaning over the edge of the bed in wide-eyed anticipation.  
  
"It was a mutual kiss, okay? Jareth and I kissed each other," Sarah snapped, getting frustrated quickly with the child-like behavior. You'd think no one had ever kissed before. She rolled her eyes as Felanist squealed with happiness and sighed at the sly smiles from the ladies.  
  
"So what was it like?" Felanist asked, bright-eyed with excitement. Sarah smiled dreamily, her gaze unfocused as she let her memory flow back over her. Her lips started tingling again, remembering the feel of his pressed against hers, the feel of his magic starting to mingle with hers and bring them closer together.  
  
"It was definately worth the wait, I take it?" one of the other ladies giggled quietly and Sarah blushed, glaring around at them.  
  
"I think Sarah's in love with the Goblin King!" Felanist gushed, watching closely to see if Sarah would squirm some more. Surprisingly, Sarah grew quiet and meditative.  
  
"I believe you might be right. If it's not love, it's a very convincing crush," Sarah murmured, grinding her teeth together and biting her lips thoughtfully. Felanist exchanged delighted glances with her ladies-in-waiting and held her breath hoping for something else to slip from her friend's unguarded lips. "But I have to be sure," Sarah whispered, her eyes clouding with worry and a sort of broken hope. "I have to be sure it's a love that will last through anything." Felanist grew worried at the sound of this confession and threw questioning glances at her ladies. They responded with worried shrugs of their own. Sarah finally noticed the exchange and blushed.  
  
"Well, all we can do is wait and see. But it's a school night and we've got to get some sleep," Felanist finally said, standing and ushering her ladies outside to the tree.  
  
"Felanist," Sarah called before her friend disappeared. The Dryad hesitated at the window. "Thanks for listening, and for trusting me. I'm sorry about what I said. I'll see you tomorrow?" Sarah rushed, blushing as she noticed the three ladies watching the two of them curiously.  
  
"See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams," Felanist said, smiling fondly at the younger woman before she stepped through her portal and into the other realm. Sarah sighed and closed her eyes, a slight smile on her face. When there was a knock on the door, she called for whoever it was to enter without pausing for thought and opened her eyes to her father standing over her.  
  
"Do you think he'll make you happy?" Richard asked, rather hopelessly.  
  
"I don't know, Daddy. I just don't know. But I'm willing to try and find out. It may take a while," Sarah murmured, smiling sleepily up at him. He sighed and smoothed her bangs away from her face, tracing her cheek gently.  
  
"I guess we can all try," Richard said fondly and Sarah smiled broadly, letting her eyes slip shut from emotional exhaustion. She didn't even hear her father leave the room or turn off the light and the return of the fairies didn't disturb her a bit as she drempt of dancing with Jareth all night long. 


	67. Within your heart

Within your heart  
  
Jareth sat on his throne, tapping his crop against his foot impatiently and glaring at the Goblin's carousing in the pit of the throne room. A baby girl lay in the pile of pillows, howling in fright at the monsters cavorting around. Jareth sighed, knowing that this was an expected part of being the Goblin King but wishing that the idiot mortal had waited before wishing his bratty sister away. The child was annoying and the pest who'd wished her away was on the verge of just giving up. There was still so much to do to make sure Sarah's dinner party was perfect and it was already close to the end of the week.  
  
"Another spoiled brat, another whiny subject," Jareth sighed again, rubbing his temples slightly as his brain started beating in time to his creatures' music. He felt an upsurge of magic and sat up straight, whipping around to stare into Sarah's blank face. She was dressed quite formally, with her wings and all, and had the look of a woman who's been dealing with an irritating problem for a while now and wanted it resolved. The Goblins looked up at the Fairy Princess and dragged to a halt, many blushing and trying to hide behind their dumber brothers. Sarah looked around sternly, her gaze falling on the crying child. She rushed to the little girl and held her close, rocking her gently and starting to pace calmly in a circle around the pit, glaring Goblins out of her way as she sung a quiet lullabye to the babe. Jareth followed her every movement with his eyes, hungrily imagining that the babe she cradled so tenderly was his own. Finally, the girl drowzing in her arms, Sarah turned her glares to Jareth.  
  
"Thank the diety of your choice. Do you want to come babysit the next time some idiot wishes their babe away?" Jareth asked quietly in relief, gesturing a chair into existance near and facing him for her to sit in. Sarah's scowl faded and was replaced by uncertainty as she sat and Jareth waved the Goblins away, quietly telling them to go prepare to defend the city if the idiot got that far. Then he summoned a selection of drinks for her to choose from and, when she requested, a bottle of milk for the baby before settling back into his throne with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Headache?" Sarah inquired softly, watching the way he frowned and pressed two fingers to his temples again. He nodded and grimaced, gesturing to the area the Goblins had once inhabited in explaination. Sarah got up and deposited the sleeping child, sans milk now, in the Goblin King's arms. He froze like a deer caught in headlights. "Relax," Sarah admonished him, adjusting his arms so that he held the child close to his heartbeat and she stopped fretting in her sleep. Then she moved around behind him and started gently massaging his neck and shoulders. He was half-asleep from her ministrations when she stopped and conjured a crystal to gaze through the Labyrinth. She found her target almost immediately, a young boy barely ten years old crying next to the worm in the first section of the Labyrinth.  
  
"He's much too young to be left with the child. I'm surprised that he wished her away in the first place. I'm more used to teenage or adult idiots," Jareth murmured petulantly and Sarah giggled slightly at the sight of the Goblin King pouting.  
  
"I can take care of it now if you think it would be alright," Sarah finally got out, though she wasn't able to conceal the little smile or the twinkle in her eyes. He gave her a dirty look but shifted the child to a more comfortable position and grandly gestured her on her way. She fell through the air with a startled shriek and found herself near enough to hear the child sobbing to the worm in the next aisle. Glaring in the direction of the castle, she turned and took a deep breath and walked calmly through the concealed doorway. The child and worm both turned her way as soon as she appeared and she smiled at the worm's relieved glance. She had a feeling this was Mrs. Worm with a little hat perched on her head and no woman likes seeing a little one in pain that it can't help. She gave it a small encouraging smile and smiled kindly down at the little boy.  
  
"Who're you?" the boy sniffed tremulously.  
  
"I'm the Fairy Princess. Who are you?" Sarah asked gently, kneeling a little to put herslef closer to his level.  
  
"I'm Thomas. Are you here to help me get Mary back?" he asked pitifully.  
  
"Do you want your Mary back?" Sarah asked in simulated surprise.  
  
"Uhhuh. Mom and dad'll get mad at me if we don't get back soon," Thomas whimpered.  
  
"Did your parents leave you and Mary alone tonight?" Sarah asked quietly.  
  
"No but Keith was supposed to go to a party last night and he didn't tell anyone until mom and dad left and he wasn't back yet and I had to watch Mary all night and all day and I'm sorry!" Thomas said, working his way from whine to howl in one sentance. Sarah winced slightly at the volume, patting his head slightly to try and calm him down. He launched himself at her and almost knocked her over as he sobbed into her dress. She instinctively fluttered her wings to keep her upright and was surprised that it worked, lifting her a little off the ground to take the force out of the impact.  
  
"It will be alright Thomas," Sarah tried comforting the sobbing ten-year-old. "Did your parents leave a number where they could be reached or anything?"  
  
"Nu-uh. Mom said that it was our fault that she didn't get to finish her first honeymoon so she didn't want us to ruin her second one and that Keith could call Grandma if he needed anything cause she lives just downtown but I don't know where the phone number is and I don't know where she lives and I just want to go home with Mary now and I'll wait for Keith and Mom and Dad to come home like a good boy," Thomas howled again and Sarah silently applauded his vocal chords as she rocked the child slightly. She could hear a thunderstorm brewing in the distance and mentally agreed with Jareth's mood: these children had been abused once too much.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather not go home at all and get new parents?" Sarah finally asked once Thomas had finally calmed down again. He sniffed and looked up at her through red and confused eyes. "That's what happens when a child is wished to the Underground. Everyone Above forgets about them and they get new mom's and dad's Underground who want children very very much," she told him kindly and he looked half-afraid to hope for something so good and half-afraid of it happening.  
  
"But Grandma loves us and she wants us and I don't want to loose Mary. She's a good sister when she's not crying," he pointed out sadly.  
  
"Grandma's don't live forever Thomas, and I don't think she can come down here but I'm sure you'll be allowed to see Mary," Sarah told him softly, a little sad at having to force a decision like this on such a young child.  
  
"We don't usually separate siblings who are wished away together. They either go to families in the same village or the same parents," Jareth announced from the wall nearby where he leaned, cradling the crying Mary. Sarah grimaced and sighed, setting Thomas on his feet and reaching for Mary quickly.  
  
"You have no talent for settling babes," she accused him as Mary quieted in her arms.  
  
"Thanks to your Highness, I have no need for such a talent," he responded wryly, bowing slightly in her direction before turning his attention to Thomas who was watching them with wide eyes. "However, your grandmother may come down here if she so decides. There are plenty of needs for nannies and such in villiages with small children. Someone needs to teach the new parents how to handle such young ones, after all," Jareth added with a sinister smile Sarah's direction. She sniffed scornfully and turned to show Mary to a relieved looking Mr. and Mrs. Worm.  
  
"But what about mom and dad and Keith?" Thomas asked worriedly.  
  
"They shall not even remember you were born," Jareth promised him, holding a crystal out towards the boy showing him playing with his sister with faceless parents standing proudly in the background. "All you have to do is say the right words," he prodded gently.  
  
"I wish we were at grandma's?" Thomas asked in confusion.  
  
"Those work too," Jareth chuckled sending the crystal into the air where it popped with a shower of glitter. Thomas laughed in delight, dancing around in the glitter to Jareth's amusement and, when the glitter cleared, he ran to his startled grandmother sitting in her living room chair.  
  
"Tommy, what in the world...?" the middle-aged woman asked, standing up and looking at the trio. Sarah smiled kindly at the woman when her eyes fixed on the babe with horror.  
  
"Were you aware that your son and daughter had left their eldest in charge of these two with no way for them to call you when the eldest disappeared?" Jareth asked her menacingly. The woman's wide eyes fixed themselves on him and Sarah winked slightly at Thomas when he looked scared. He grinned back in relief.  
  
"Who are you? I'm calling the cops and having you aressted for kidnapping," the woman protested weakly.  
  
"Call your grandchildren's house instead to see if you get an answer," Sarah suggested, pointedly summoning the bottle of milk for the now wide-awake baby. The woman opened her mouth but closed it again when she could think of nothing to say, hurrying to the phone. After a full minute, she slowly lowered the phone and looked down at Thomas playing with the glitter at their feet, bending down to pick it up, throwing it up in the air and twirling around in it.  
  
"I can't keep them. They will just come over and get them back. I've tried with Keith and with Tommy," the woman admitted sadly, leaning heavily on the table next to the phone.  
  
"Come with us Grandma. The Goblin King said you could and we could live Underground together and the Fairy Princess is nice," Thomas enthused brightly, trying to pull at his grandmother. She blinked at him in surprise and looked up at the two gaudily dressed people in the middle of her livingroom.  
  
"It's a hard life to get used to but His Majesty was kind enough to offer you the option of staying with your grandchildren, since you at least seem to care about them," Sarah told her softly. She looked around once at her apartment and nodded, stepping closer to them.  
  
"Thomas knows the words," Jareth said coldly, glaring down at the boy.  
  
"I wish the Goblin King would take me and Grandma and Mary away from here, right away!" Thomas said, beaming up at them and hugging his grandmother around the waist. Jareth conjured a crystal and teleported out, leaving a doppleganger of the woman laying on the couch to convince everyone that she was dead. Then he left the woman with her two grandchildren at the Council room to be assigned to some living quarters, specifying that they were a family unit and should be placed as one unless they requested otherwise before escorting Sarah back to the palace.  
  
"That didn't take that long," Jareth smiled, relaxing back on his throne two hours after Sarah had appeared.  
  
"No, I guess it didn't," Sarah replied sounding slightly surprised.  
  
"And I have you to thank for it. Anything you wish, Your Highness, I will do my best to fulfill," Jareth said, standing and bowing formally to the love of his life.  
  
"Answer me a few questions," Sarah said, smiling mischiviously. He froze and gulped nervously. "First of all, how did you know that the woman would be able to come? I thought this place could only be accessed by people with good imaginations," Sarah asked impishly.  
  
"It was the boy. He's still a babe by our standards and the babes have the power around here," Jareth admitted, relaxing as he thought a brief prayer that all her questions would be so...  
  
"Second, how many times a year do you get called on?" Sarah interrupted his thought, her eyes narrowing menacingly.  
  
"It depends. This is the second time in fifty mortal years but the tenth time in a hundred. It comes in spurts depending on people believing in us," Jareth answered, relaxing even further.  
  
"Okay. Third," Sarah paused, wondering how to phrase this question. He fidgited when she didn't finish her question and bit his lip when he saw her glazed eyes. Sarah thinking wasn't usually a good thing. She smiled slightly at his nervousness. "Will I ever get used to feeling your feelings and such?" she asked him wickedly.   
  
He breathed a small sigh of relief and nodded saying, "It's usually only this bad in the first year of bonding, to familiarize the two people with one another. Mortals say familiarity breeds contempt, but it actually just breeds an ease of understanding." He smiled crookedly at her.  
  
"Okay, next," Sarah said, shrugging slightly. "How were you affected by that kiss yesterday?" She giggled when he blushed scarlet.  
  
"Would you like to see first hand?" he asked slyly, her cheeks now burning as red as his as he knelt in front of her and kissed one of her hands gently.  
  
"What do you really want?" she asked him breathlessly.  
  
"A new dwelling place only you can give me," he answered, leaning slowly up towards her.  
  
"Where?" she breathed, unable to keep her eyes off his approaching lips. He bypassed her lips, waiting to match with his and kissed her cheek gently.  
  
"Within your heart," he whispered. She shivered unconciously at the feeling of his breath warming her ear. He smiled and pulled back, raising her hand to his lips gently so that she blushed and smiled warmly at him. "I'll see you in two days?" he queried. She nodded and he teleported her back to her room before her parents found out where she was or he was tempted past endurance to keep her there. Then he smiled and collapsed into his throne, cleaning with a wave of his hand and summoning a crystal with his other to watch her go to sleep. 


	68. What have we got here?

I'm sorry it's taking so long. Really I am. We've got the house and I'm busy painting my walls and moving in. I'm still here though and I haven't forgotten you but it's now 5:20 am and I need to go to bed. That means you get a cliff-hanger today. Sorry. Ja ne. b00k. (still don't own Labyrinth)  
  
What have we got here?  
  
Sarah twisted to glance in the mirror once more.  
"Sarah, hold still," Karen sighed again, firmly straightening her step-daughter so that she faced forward.  
"Still as fidgety," Catherine chuckled lightly, trading fond glances with Karen.  
"I just want to see," Sarah protested, clenching and unclenching her hands as she looked down to see Karen nudge a fold in to just the right position and pin it with a 'Royal Glare' as she felt the magic fix itself to her step-mother's whim.  
"Hold still and you'll see sooner," her mother scolded, lifting Sarah's face back into the light and gently applying a little glitter to her cheeks.  
"I don't know why I couldn't just do it with magic," Sarah huffed.  
"We don't want them to sense any kind of Goblin Magic on you today. It's alright if they know that you can work with it but to have it present today might give them bad ideas about what happened," Catherine explained patiently, again.  
"I still think that that was part of what set Jareth's triplets off," Karen added, pinning a ribbon in place and moving to the next part of the dress.  
"Houterence thought so too," Catherine replied, her eyes glazing over.  
"How is dear Houterence?" Karen asked with a wicked smile around Sarah's dress. Catherine's only answer was to smile even wider.  
"That's sick," Sarah sniffed glaring at her mothers from the corner of her eye as Catherine focused back on her and turned Sarah's head again.  
"I think that's all," Catherine said and Karen nodded agreement. They both stood back and looked at Sarah from farther away to see if there was anything missing before letting her turn to look in the mirror.  
"Fine. Great. Lovely. Now what about you two? We'll be late if you two don't get dressed," Sarah sighed, wanting to slump in relief but instead turning to fix her mothers with an annoyed frown. Karen rolled her eyes and conjured up the image Jareth had helped her create when this mess first began, transforming into the Fairy Queen. Sarah nodded once in satisfaction before looking at her birth-mother expectantly.  
"Oh, I'm not going," Catherine explained blithely.  
"What?" Sarah said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"I haven't been feeling at all well and Houterence offered to come make sure I don't get worse while everyone's away," Catherine simpered, smirking at Sarah's disgusted look.  
"But Mother, the whole point of this is for everyone to get together so Jareth can announce that he's trying to court me into agreeing to marry him," Sarah said, her voice raising a little as she spoke, indicating she was close to a breakdown.  
"We already know that dear. Frankly, I'm going only because I want to meet the Centaur King and Queen. If it had been just an announcement dinner, your father and I already know about it and trust you to tell us when things get serious," Karen explained gently. Sarah blushed at this and fled to the dining room where Houterence was listening to Toby solemnly.  
"And there will be lots of fairies and Goblins and Kings and Queens and Sarah'll be prettier than them all," Toby finished firmly. Sarah blushed and wondered what in the world he was describing.  
"Well, Your Highness, I believe your sister will have the most wonderful wedding the Underground has seen in a few centuries," Houterence laughed lightly, confirming Sarah's worst suspicions. She wondered hopelessly if this was her punishment for not telling her parents about the Labyrinth earlier. "It's time to go," Richard said firmly, coming in behind his daughter. Toby looked up happily and rushed to his dad, holding his arms up to be held. Richard obliged and scooped the young Prince up, settling him firmly on his hip.  
"You're going to ruin the line of your tux," Karen scolded fondly, kissing her son on the forehead.  
"Thank you for staying with my ex-wife to make sure that she doesn't get bored or something," Richard told Houterence politely.  
"It's the least I can do. If there's anything at all that I can do further, don't hesitate to tell me," Houterence replied brightly, bowing slightly to the royal quartet. Catherine moved past them quickly, bumping Sarah slightly in her haste to get to Houterence. As soon as she was in sight, his attention focused solely on her and a goofy looking smile creeping over his face. They didn't even bother to sit down, just stood staring into each other's eyes bemusedly.  
"Creepy," Sarah muttered, shivering and turning to her step-mother expectantly. She sighed then, seeing her dad and Karen engaged in a similar activity. "Hello, going to be late here," Sarah said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot slightly in irritation. Karen just smiled serenely and waved vaguely at the portal vines. They grew quickly and Sarah hurried through as soon as it was finished, her parents and Toby following behind slowly.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
On the other side of the portal, Jareth paced impatiently.  
"Sit down," King Equius commanded shortly from where he stood brooding as he watched his son pace.  
"No," Jareth said distractedly, waiting for the now-familiar feeling of Sarah's step-mother's portal "Jareth, dear, they won't come any sooner for your wearing yourself out," Queen Aerlin admonished gently. Jareth sniffed depreciatingly and continued pacing.  
"I heard that Lady Sarah helped bring in a child a few days ago," Equestis said, smirking at his twin brother Elerius. Elerius looked at his younger brother curiously and then the other two triplets. They flushed and avoided everyone's eyes.  
"Yeah, she's great. You should have seen the way she handled that crying baby." Jareth sighed, stopping and staring out the window with a wry grin at the memory. Equius and Aerlin exchanged troubled glances. Jareth spun around as he felt the Fairy portal activate and hurried to greet whomever it was coming through. Sarah came through first and Jareth practically beamed. She was a lovely vision of ribbons and flowers, her step-mother's invention no doubt. The look of irritation on her face melted as she saw him waiting eagerly and she smiled shyly at him, averting her face and watching him from the corner of her eye.  
"Your Majesty," she whispered, curtsying slightly before offering him her hand.  
"Your Highness," he whispered back, kissing her hand gently before pulling her slightly away from the portal and reluctantly dropping her hand. Then he turned to greet the Fairy Queen, Consort and Prince, who had followed slowly after her though he never let her completely out of his sight. She stood beside the portal and watched him with a shy smile on her face. "It's wonderful that you could make it on such short notice, Your Majesty," Jareth said in a more normal tone of voice, bowing slightly to Karen and Richard.  
"We were pleased to come," Richard replied shortly, looking over Jareth's shoulder at the three elves and three centaurs lounging around the room and letting Toby slide down to stand between the two of them.  
"Would you allow me to introduce my family and then we can retire to dinner?" Jareth inquired with a smirk in Sarah's direction as he stepped on the other side of the trio and facing his family. His father moved forward and aided his wife from her seat, leading her to stand in front of the visiting royals. "My father, the beloved King of the Centaurs, Equius and his wife Queen Aerlin," Jareth announced and Karen nodded regally while Toby stared in wonder. Equius shifted nervously under the boy's gaze until Aerlin rested a hand on his arm calmingly. "This is the Fairy Queen Karen, her Consort Richard, Her Majesty's Heir Toby and Her Majesty's step-daughter Sarah," Jareth finished. Equius nodded curtly and Aerlin curtsied gracefully. Jareth's elder brothers moved forward as Equius and Aerlin moved out of the way. "These are my elder brothers, Equestis and Elerius, twins," Jareth said and Sarah could feel his impatience growing swiftly as his brothers bowed and moved aside without her figuring which one was which. "And these are my triplets, Aereth and Gareth," Jareth finished flatly with a surge of irritation directed at his triplets. They bowed and moved away from him quickly. His mother sent him a scolding glance but he ignored her in favor of asking Sarah quietly if he could escort her to dinner. She blushed and nodded, offering him her hand again. He tucked it firmly around his arm and bowed to the others. "If you will follow me," he offered and led the way with the Centaur's following behind first and the three Fairy royals following calmly in their wake.  
"Behave. Be calm. Be polite. Even to Aereth and Gareth. Or do you want this to be a disaster?" Sarah whispered to Jareth as they walked along calmly, barely turning her head toward him.  
"As you wish. I would do anything for you," Jareth whispered back also barely turning his head. Equius and Aerlin watched them interact broodingly but followed along without comment.  
"It's too bad Lady Catherine couldn't make it," Jareth said in a more normal tone of voice.  
"Mother sent her apologies but she's been feeling unwell lately," Sarah replied wryly. Jareth sent her an inquiring glance. "Fortunately, His Majesty King Houterence agreed to see that she is well-tended while we are away," she answered his inquiry with a slight smile. He chuckled appreciatively as he gestured the double doors open onto the patio where he'd set up a round table with eleven settings. Jareth just smiled at her mischievously and led Sarah to the seat on the far side of the table where she would have a lovely view of the sunset hitting the palace. Then he gestured Gareth to sit to her right with a glare. His father took the place to Gareth's right and Jareth indicated the next two places next to his for Karen and Toby. Equestis moved to the place on Sarah's left with a friendly smile and Aereth slid quietly in next to him with Richard's help. Then Richard took the next seat and Elerius stood beside him. Jareth held the next seat out for his mother before sitting at the head of the table between Toby and his mother where he would face the sunset directly. As happy as he ever was when Sarah was not right next to him, Jareth clapped his hands and the servers appeared with the opening dishes. Equestis immediately tried striking up a conversation with Sarah concerning the lessons he'd recently passed and Sarah gave up trying to follow after the first dozen sentences; she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Fortunately, this appeared to be one of his favorites and Sarah was allowed to enjoy her own appetizers while he paused to eat. Jareth rescued her from further boredom by introducing the soup and the next conversation partner. Gareth had little to say beyond impersonal pleasantries and so Sarah was spared small talk and allowed the chance to look around. Karen and Equius were conversing quite steadily and still managing to eat, though Sarah had no clue how. Aereth certainly wasn't fairing much better with her elder brother than Sarah had and Sarah sent her a sympathetic smile. Aereth smiled back tremulously and nodded politely at her brother. Richard and Elerius appeared to be discussing something of great importance. Jareth was talking politely to his mother and Toby, being ignored for the moment, seemed far more interested in making cracker castles than eating or talking.  
"What have we got here?" a mischievous voice asked from behind Sarah and everyone turned quickly to stare. 


	69. What are we waiting for?

I have to say thank you everyone for all your lovely reviews and I'm really really really really sorry I haven't updated lately. Don't hurt me; I have words still left in me. (Hides from impatient readers behind her screen.) On the plus side, I am now moved in and all that's left is cleaning and rearranging the house and I'm on vacation for a week so I should get some writing done, I hope. A reminder to all, this is a piece of fanfiction on an idea that is already copywrited by someone else so big and powerful that we can't hope to fight them so no publishing allowed. However, whoever would like a copy of the story is more than welcome to either copy and save onto their hard drive or email me and ask for a copy of the original. Just don't repost this as YOUR story and I'm fine. On the other hand, anyone who wants to use the characters I make up, go right ahead and if you want to tell me, I'll try and mention it in the story. Ja ne. b00k (PS My sister, TenelKa5, got me an autographed copy of the screen-play for my birthday last week. Yay for sisters!) (PPS Xelena, I'm on later now 'cause I work until early morning so try and catch me on Saturdays or email me.)  
  
What are we waiting for?  
  
"Adonna, what are you doing here?" Jareth exclaimed, half-rising from his seat worriedly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, my best friend's getting married and didn't tell me. Is that wrong enough?" the blonde elf pouted, flipping her hair and crossing her legs while leaning forward suggestively. Sarah blinked and wondered if the woman was even aware of her seductive actions. Jareth sat back down, letting his usual mask fall into place, but Sarah felt a mix of irritation and resignation emanating from him.  
  
"Who's your best friend?" Sarah asked, half-knowing the answer and mentally sighing already.  
  
"Didn't you tell your fiancé about me?" Adonna asked Jareth wickedly, licking her full red lips. Sarah realized that the woman had a crush on Jareth and was trying to make her jealous by suggesting something between the two of them. She also realized, to her surprise, that the woman was succeeding. She forced herself to take a long deep breath and loosen her tense neck muscles.  
  
"I don't have a fiancé," Jareth said calmly.  
  
"Could have fooled me!" Adonna half-sang and re-crossed her legs.  
  
"I'm sure that's not too hard to do, my dear, but you are intruding on a private dinner. Perhaps you and my son could discuss this issue at a later date," Queen Aerlin snapped, dropping her calm mask to glare at the young elf.  
  
"Oh, no need for that. I just wanted to come see my former best friend's new bride and now I'll take myself off to throw myself off a tower or something," Adonna said with a smirk while nodding to Sarah brightly. Sarah heard a muffled sound of protest and turned in surprise to see Equestis with a look of horror on his face. He saw her curious glance and replaced his calm mask. Sarah blinked in startlement and glanced curiously at Jareth but all his attention was on his friend and he looked horrified.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while," Sarah said quickly, turning around to face Adonna again. Adonna paused in mid-gesture and looked at Sarah queryingly. Sarah turned back and winked broadly to Jareth.  
  
"I suppose this is as good a time as any to formally announce this," Jareth agreed, relief shining in his eyes as he stood. Sarah stood and moved to his side facing all the assembled people.  
  
"I'm sure I don't know where this misunderstanding started but Jareth and I have agreed that it's time to straighten it out," Sarah started, carefully folding her hands demurely in front of her. Adonna turned back warily and let her hand fall to her side as she watched the two standing in front of the assembled royals.  
  
"I believe I am in love with Lady Sarah. Our history together, however, is such that she doesn't trust me very much. I am in the process of trying to woo her hand in marriage," Jareth said, staring straight into his father's eyes as he spoke though he glanced at Adonna obliquely. Equius frowned and opened his mouth to speak but Sarah forestalled him with a gesture.  
  
"I have not agreed. I will not agree until I am fully graduated from high school, a mortal coming-of-age ceremony, nor until I believe I love him enough to spend the rest of an extremely long life together," Sarah added while staring directly into Adonna's eyes and letting her hand fall back to it's proper position. Adonna blinked and looked hopefully at Jareth.  
  
"This may not ever happen. I have long since given up trying to force Lady Sarah into anything. Her will is at least as great as mine," Jareth said, smiling mischievously at her. She tried glaring at him menacingly but ruined the effect by blushing. Adonna looked heart-broken for a second but covered it quickly. Sarah tilted her head and caught Adonna's eyes briefly, nodding slightly in Equestis' direction. Adonna blinked and looked curiously at Equestis, blinking to see that he was watching her instead of his brother. Adonna blushed slightly.  
  
"And we have no say in the matter?" Queen Aerlin asked primly.  
  
"No," Jareth replied shortly, barely sparing her a glance.  
  
"Well, then, since that's over with, I believe Sarah mentioned something about a garden," Karen  
said, shooing Jareth away and turning back to Jareth's father. Jareth blinked at her and glanced inquiringly at Sarah. Sarah smirked.  
  
"You are not upset with this...announcement?" King Equius asked frowning down at the petite Fairy Queen.  
  
"Should we be?" Karen countered, tilting her head curiously.  
  
"If I understand correctly, mortals are not considered mentally mature enough for such decisions until twenty some years have passed, if then. I believe your Princess is no where near the required age," Aerlin pointed out haughtily. Richard caught Sarah's eye and nodded towards the edge of the balcony where the gardens were visible. Sarah blinked but nodded and grabbed Jareth's arm, pulling him after her forcefully. Toby followed after with no urging from his parents but the Centaur children required a glare to send them on their ways. Equestis was quick to offer to escort Adonna and she hesitated only a moment before accepting with a wink and a smile. Elerius watched his brother escorting the Elvin flirt away with a shadow in his eyes before turning calmly back to his father and stamping his foot firmly, indicating that he would remain. Equius snorted but nodded, glaring after his eldest son broodingly and turning back to the Fairy Queen.

Meanwhile, down at the bottom of the stairs to the garden, Sarah dropped her hand from Jareth's arm and let Toby slip between them. Jareth frowned but Toby beamed and grabbed both their hands, skipping along and sometimes jumping up and tucking his feet up so that he could swing between them. Sarah, used to Toby's antics, was more than prepared to hold on when he jumped but Jareth was caught by surprise the first few times and nearly lost his hold on the boy, especially when he was paying more attention to Adonna flirting with his brother behind them.  
  
"Is all of this Hoggle's gardens?" Sarah asked when she felt the tension was getting too much to ignore. She smiled slightly when she saw Jareth twitch from the corner of her eye. "I don't remember this all being here when I was here last," she prodded.  
  
"I allowed Hidget to add this when I ordered him here as my advisor," Jareth replied shortly before glancing back at Equestis worriedly.  
  
"Advisor for what?" Sarah asked curiously and Jareth froze for a minute. Sarah might not have noticed except that she felt his anxiety level spike upwards sharply.  
  
"Oh, the rest of these idiots. He seemed marginally able to think so I figured that he would be the best to help me whip them into shape," Jareth tried replying blithely but he turned around to frown at Equestis when he snorted in laughter.  
  
"How to win your hand in marriage more like, Your Highness. My brother was so upset he almost got sick when you left those years ago," Equestis corrected, switching his tail and smirking at Jareth's glare. He frowned when he noticed Sarah's suddenly frosty glare directed between him and Jareth. He hurriedly pulled Adonna away and into the hedge maze nearby despite her half-hearted protest.  
  
"Hoggle helped put this stupid crystal plan of yours together?" Sarah snapped at Jareth angrily as soon as they were out of sight. Jareth ground his teeth together but nodded brusquely. "Of his own free will or did you order him to do this?" Sarah accused, dropping Toby's hand and clenching her hands by her side.  
  
"I believe that the original suggestion came from Sir Didymus," Jareth replied haughtily. Sarah's eye twitched slightly. "Now did you want to discuss this like adults or throw a temper-tantrum?" he added, gesturing politely behind her before she could unclench her teeth. His rejoinder caught her by surprise and she glanced warily around to see a bench nearby. She chewed her lip uncertainly but reluctantly allowed him to lead her to the bench while Toby took off after a couple of fairies to play chase-around-the-fountain. They sat stiffly there for two minutes watching Toby run around and fall down while the fairies giggled. "I don't think that they expected it to go this far," Jareth finally admitted softly. Sarah glanced at him obliquely and kept her mouth shut with an effort. "I was a mess when you left me. You literally destroyed my reason for living," he admitted with a sigh. Sarah looked at him in surprise and he smirked mockingly. "You have no idea how long it took me to come to terms with your lack of understanding. Even now, sometimes I hate loving you so much."  
  
Sarah shook her head slightly, trying to ignore the dead feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of what Jareth had gone through for her, because of her.  
  
"I think that they thought if they could just get me out of bed and moving again, I'd move on and get over you and maybe things would go back to normal in a year or two," he added softly, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Well, it's almost back to normal," Sarah offered hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, and it will stay that way. I've worked hard to come back from the abyss and I'm not going there again," Jareth said firmly, straightening up and glaring over at the fountain where Toby was now playing in the water and splashing at the fairies.  
  
"Even if I say no?" Sarah asked hopefully. She blushed at his arrogant, though curious, glance. "I don't want you to suffer, you know. I've never wanted that," she explained softly and blushed worse at the upsurge of affection from him.  
  
"Even if you say no. I hope we'll always be friends, at least," Jareth assured her softly.  
  
"Always," she agreed, smiling gently.  
  
"Who else will help me when I have crying babies lying around the castle?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"You could always ask Adonna," Sarah suggested slyly.  
  
"Speaking of whom," Jareth said looking towards the hedge maze worriedly.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm dealt with, you can think of your next girlfriend?" Sarah teased, standing and  
brushing her dress off.  
  
"Don't jest so. I'm just hoping she's left enough of my brother to be recognizable. She's a man-eater, that one," Jareth laughed, summoning Toby and drying his clothes with a flick of a crystal. The fairies shrieked and dove for Sarah's gown, hiding in convenient folds much to Jareth's contained amusement. "I was just wondering if they made it to the center. We're missing dessert so I arranged a picnic in the middle of the maze to make up for it," Jareth added.  
  
"More peaches?" Sarah queried wickedly.  
  
"What's wrong with peaches?" Jareth asked innocently.  
  
"I like peaches, but Sarah doesn't," Toby said, nodding seriously.  
  
"She seemed to like them just fine the other day," a sour voice said and Jareth glared over at his brother.  
  
"One can get used to them. Why don't you like them?" Sarah countered curiously.  
  
"Jareth likes to play tricks on people with his peaches," Aereth explained and Sarah laughed lightly.  
  
"Is that why you don't like peaches Sarah?" Toby asked.  
  
"That's why I didn't like peaches but they can be alright I guess," Sarah giggled with a sly glance at Jareth. He blushed lightly and turned to escort Sarah through the maze with his triplets following behind.  
  
"Have you seen Equestis lately?" Gareth asked finally.  
  
"Not since he dragged Adonna in here," Jareth replied, looking around curiously.  
  
"I never could figure out why you liked that little..." Aereth started.  
  
"Children are so cute, don't you think Aereth?" Sarah interrupted, nodding down at Toby firmly.  
Aereth blinked and blushed, closing her mouth with a snap.  
  
"I can't wait to have some of my own," Jareth murmured for Sarah's ears only and she flushed bright red. She was spared having to think of a reply when Toby shrieked and took off towards the picnic blanket now visible at the end of the row. She blinked, recognizing the picnic scene she'd first seen in Jareth's shop when this mess had first started. "Well, shall we have dessert while we're waiting for Equestis and Adonna?" Jareth asked pleasantly gesturing at the many types of desserts available to satisfy any craving.  
  
"Yes, let's," Sarah agreed firmly and that was the last serious thing said for a while."This is quite lovely once you get used to it," Adonna pointed out to Jareth's older brother as she looked over some flowers in the hedge, kneeling to get a closer look.  
  
"Lovely," Equestis agreed, ignoring the flowers.  
  
"Who do you suppose grows these? I wonder where they come from," Adonna continued.  
  
"The Labyrinth," he suggested logically.  
  
"There must be a gardener or something. Didn't Jareth's fiancé mention something about Hoggle?" Adonna asked pleasantly.  
  
"No fiancé. Princess Sarah. Yes," Equestis said, frowning slightly.  
  
"I think that's the most you've said in my presence yet," Adonna pointed out coyly. Equestis didn't bother to answer. "One might begin to wonder if you're tongue-tied around me," she teased. Equestis stamped his front hoof uneasily and looked around at the maze. "Of course, you and I would know better. You're a Prince and I'm just some commoner friend of your little brother's. There's no way you could be interested in someone like me," she added, only half teasing this time.  
  
"Are not," Equestis grunted, frowning down at her sharply before flushing slightly and looking away.  
  
"Oooh, are you alright? You look a little warm," Adonna cooed, standing up and moving close to him. She licked her lips suggestively as she reached up and caressed his forehead.  
  
"I'm fine," he grunted, shuffling back away from her.  
  
"Yes, you are," she agreed with an appreciative once-over.  
  
"Stop flirting," he ordered suddenly, straightening and glaring at her.  
  
"Why should I? You have no power over me. I'm an Elf, not a Centaur," she purred suggestively.  
  
"It's demeaning. You're better than that," he told her firmly.  
  
"No I'm not. I'm only a commoner. We try to sleep with nobles all the time to up our position,"  
she argued.  
  
"Is that why you chose Jareth? A man rumored to be untouchable, who everyone said was waiting to find the perfect woman to be his queen," Equestis asked firmly, Adonna stopped trying to push herself on him and stormed off along the trail. She was so preoccupied that she got lost and ended up in a dead-end. She turned to find Equestis firmly blocking her way out. "You never answered," he told her, positioning himself so that she obviously couldn't dash past him, even if she were able to.  
  
"So what? What if I did?" Adonna asked brazenly, tossing her blonde hair wildly.  
  
"Someone's tried something and only Jareth saved you," Equestis guessed brusquely.  
  
"The local Elvin Lord. It was my word against his. Jareth believed me and told him that he was  
going to court me. It was the only thing that saved me. Once word gets out that he's courting this Fairy girl, he'll come for me," Adonna admitted reluctantly.  
  
"I'll protect you," Equestis offered hesitantly, his bravery fading slightly at this admission. Adonna scoffed slightly. "I've always admired you," Equestis pressed.  
  
"So what, I trade the Elvin Lord for the Centaur Prince? No thank you," Adonna said, half-gesturing her transportation spell before he caught her hands.  
  
"Not like that," he hastened to assure her before she could get over her shock and scream. She let out the breath she'd started to gather and watched him cautiously. "I'd never without getting married first. But you could say that you turned him down once I started showing interest in you cause you wanted to be only friends with him," he stammered slightly, flushing.  
  
"You'd do that for me?" Adonna asked softly.  
  
"I've always admired your strength. Not everyone can stand up to my mother and you've done so more than once," he admitted softly and she surprised him by throwing herself into his arms and hugging him around the waist. He blushed and glanced around surreptitiously before hugging her gently back "Thank you," she whispered, blushing and pulling back gently.  
  
"Why don't we go find the others?" he stammered, letting his arms fall back to his side some-what reluctantly.  
  
"What are we waiting for? I don't know about you but I'm hungry," Adonna said, fluttering her eyes flirtatiously. Equestis sighed and rolled his eyes, but lead her back to the main path and on to the center where he felt his sister and brothers waiting. 


	70. Such a fooled heart

Such a fooled heart

Sarah sighed happily as she watched Toby diving into one dessert after another. "Mom is going to kill you for loading him up on sugar," she told Jareth with a chuckle, noticing his shocked and nauseated stare on her brother.

"If I'd known of this reaction, I wouldn't have," Jareth murmured back, swallowing heavily as Toby demolished a lemon cream pie. Gareth and Aereth had already left with their cherry pies; Jareth had thoughtfully provided one for each of them shortly after Toby had attacked the picnic and sent them on their way.

"Speaking of Mom, I wonder what's going on up there..." Sarah said, glancing curiously up to the barely visible people on the balcony...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There now, we can talk in peace," Karen said, the smile falling from her face like the mask it was as Sarah and Jareth disappeared with the others in tow. Elerius returned his attention to the table and the royal adults.

"Peace?" Aerlin asked, confused by the sudden change in temperament.

"I had hoped that I wouldn't have to have this little chat with you. I have a feeling that we're not going to be on very good terms with each other once I get through," Karen replied sternly.

"What 'chat' would you be referring to?" Equius asked as he moved to stand behind his wife supportively.

"The one where I tell you to mind your own business and quit messing with my step-daughter," Karen replied, smiling crookedly. Equius raised a curious eyebrow at her and glanced at Richard who was relaxing nearby, seemingly uninterested in what either of them had to say. He kept glancing around the balcony edge as if trying to keep an eye on his son and daughter. "I'm not going to let you mess up her chance at true happiness for what-ever messed up reasons you have," Karen added fiercely.

"And what if we were to tell you that he will never marry her, that he's just playing with her like all the other girls who have fallen for him?" Aerlin asked frostily. This caught Richard's attention and he glared at the Centaurs before getting up and leaning over the balcony to check on the children.

"Then I'd tell you to open your eyes and look at the two of them together. Whatever Jareth's problems were with settling down, Sarah's fixed them," Karen replied haughtily. Richard nodded slowly and sat back down with another glare at the other royals.

"And if we were to withhold our blessings?" Equius rumbled menacingly.

"He's more than old enough to be married without your blessings. If I were you and I wanted to see my grandchildren, I'd keep my nose out of their courting," Karen countered swiftly. Equius snorted and shifted on his hooves in an attempt to keep from throwing himself at this arrogant woman.

"I don't know what in the world is wrong with you two that you think that you have the right to interfere with your son's romances after so much time has passed. I can see when he talks to you that he's not used to having any kind of direction or input from you so why are you taking an interest now?" Karen demanded impatiently, showing her motherly care to the royal trio.

"He's my son," Aerlin told her angrily.

"You sure haven't acted like it. If you had, he'd be your son instead of the Goblin King," Karen countered again, standing up furiously.

"He is my son. He will always be my son and you can't have him," Aerlin screeched, standing as well and moving around the table to confront the meddling woman.

"He is the Goblin King. The fact that you bore him is no reflection on whether or not he is your son," Karen argued, letting her voice drop so that the other interested parties had to lean forward to hear her.

"What would you know?" Aerlin yelled furiously, wind starting to blow in a live imitation of her anger.

"Sarah is my daughter. I did not bear her from my womb but she is my daughter," Karen told her proudly and the Centaur Queen blinked at the supposed change in subject. "Jareth will be my son, not because I bore him but because Sarah loves him and I will love him," Karen added, somewhat spitefully.

"He is my son!" Aerlin raged, fire burning deep in her eyes at Karen's words.

"Enough!" Richard finally thundered, turning from watching the children again and glaring at both startled women. "That is quite enough from both of you. You're behaving as if he's a possession to be claimed instead of a man with thoughts and feelings of his own," Richard told them as they stared at him.

"Richard," Karen began harshly but he held one of his hands up to forestall her and gestured down to the garden with the other. The others, curious to see what had sparked his interest, looked over the edge to see Jareth leading Sarah towards a plethora of desserts and delicacies. He was overly attentive to her as he made sure she was comfortably seated, even summoning bright pillows for her to sit on, before sitting nearby.

"Oh, God. I can't believe he let him have that much access to sugar," Karen sighed and Aerlin traded confused looks with her husband.

"Don't worry. One night won't hurt Toby that much," Richard reassured her and Elerius looked over to see the young Fairy Prince practically dive into the desserts. He saw the startled reactions from his triplet siblings and Sarah's momentary tired slump before his attention was drawn back to the conversation at hand.

"That just proves my point," Karen was telling her husband triumphantly.

"What it proves is that you both need to back off and let him have some room to make choices for himself," Richard countered fiercely. Karen blinked in consternation as she watched her husband curiously. Seeing that he had his wife's full attention, he turned to the proud Centaurs. "Jareth is a man grown and so is Sarah, no matter what their physical ages are. I've had to come to terms with Sarah choosing whether or not to let Jareth court her and I think it's high time you two came to terms with Jareth being old enough to choose to court her. I obviously don't know what his childhood was like but he seems mature and self-reliant enough to me to know what he's doing. Don't try to make his choices for him now, when he's finally found something he appreciates enough to defy everyone and everything to choose for himself." He blinked then, as if surprised at the length of his outburst, and turned back to watching the youngsters below before anyone could react. The group stared at him, baffled by the sudden ferocity of his commentary.

"I do know what my brother's childhood was like," Elerius said shortly, his deep voice only barely catching everyone's attention as they lingered in a surprised haze. "Perhaps it would be best for everyone involved to let him be as independent as he has been since his youth," he added diffidently, bowing his head to his father meekly and waiting. Finally Equius snorted and nodded his head reluctantly and Elerius stood straight before him once more; Aerlin was unable to argue after that though the look she shot her husband was more than a little malicious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does it matter?" Jareth asked curiously, regaining Sarah's attention.

"No, I suppose not. I just hope that Mom isn't up there sharpening her tongue on them. She seems strangely supportive and defensive of you," Sarah replied, sighing but focusing a suspicious gaze upon him.

"I'm hurt. Do you think I would do something to influence your mother? It's your hand I'm trying to win, not hers," Jareth protested with a fake pout.

"Unhuh, sure, I don't believe you," Sarah replied sarcastically.

"Why ever not?" Jareth asked, hurt lacing his voice though his eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Because you are the Goblin King and I know you'll do anything to accomplish your desires," Sarah countered haughtily.

"Why, Sarah, when did you pay attention to me long enough to learn such a thing?" Jareth asked, unable to keep the smile from his face.

"Tsk, dear brother. Do you think that is a difficult lesson to learn? One knows that as soon as one meets you," Equestis said from the maze entrance. Adonna giggled from his arm and fluttered her eyes up at him. Equestis suppressed a wince at the gesture and hurried to escort her to the picnic.

"There you are. I was looking for you earlier," Jareth exclaimed seriously, jumping up from his position at Sarah's side. His mismatched eyes took in Equestis' protective positioning and Adonna draped over his arm curiously.

"We were just having an informative chat is all," Equestis informed his brother stiffly.

"I take it there is nothing I need know about?" Jareth asked softly, his eyes drilling into his older brother's.

"Nothing that concerns you now," Equestis replied, holding Jareth's gaze with his own.

"Jareth, what is going on?" Sarah asked, her confused glance sweeping from Jareth to Equestis and Adonna and back again.

"Surely you didn't think that you were His Majesty's first conquest, little human," a dark voice sneered at her. She turned and saw a man lounging near Toby, his body poised as if ready to attack something. She shivered slightly at his cold voice and turned to Jareth uncertainly. "Ah. I see you did. Such a fooled heart," the man laughed and Sarah froze in anger.


	71. What makes you think?

What makes you think...?  
  
"What do you want Erlucian?" Jareth demanded coldly, gesturing Sarah to stay where she was. Sarah frowned and turned to glare at the man but stayed sitting down.  
  
"Why, I had heard the news and have come to congratulate you, my lord," the dark stranger sneered with a leer at Adonna. Sarah clenched her teeth and turned burning eyes to Jareth. He shook his head slightly, his eyes never leaving Erlucian and his body never moving from in front of Adonna, and she turned her fierce gaze back to the intruder.  
  
"What news?" Jareth demanded through tightly clenched teeth, his power spiraling around him angrily so that Adonna and Equestis backed away from him. Sarah leaned towards him subtly and Toby stopped his sugar consumption to watch the fireworks curiously.  
  
"Your betrothal, Your Majesty," Erlucian purred with another smirk at Sarah. This time she didn't even bother looking at Jareth though her powers started wavering erratically and intercepting his. Their angry power waves caused sparks to fly when they intercepted one another. Toby watched in awe while Erlucian backed up one pace before standing his ground defiantly.  
  
"What is going on here?" Karen asked, appearing at the entrance to the picnic suddenly, Richard close on her heels. "I could feel the disturbance up on the terrace," she added, silently scolding Sarah and Jareth with her gaze. The two blinked at her curiously, finally noticing the fireworks taking place.  
  
"How peculiar, I've never seen that happen before," Aerlin murmured quietly, calm and cold eyes examining the phenomenon calculatingly. Equius glanced at his wife warningly before joining the other adults in staring at the couple. Sarah blushed at their intense scrutiny and reined in her temper quickly so that the sparks ceased while Jareth merely pulled his energy closer around him, fueling his anger but keeping his power well away from Sarah.  
  
"I believe I asked a question," Karen said, frowning towards the Centaurs in disapproval.  
  
"Nothing, my Queen. His Majesty was merely getting ready to attend to this intruder," Sarah replied, glaring around her ultra-formal response at the object of her irritation.  
  
"And what was he planning on doing with this intruder?" Aerlin asked sharply, focusing her hot gaze on her son.  
  
"I hadn't decided yet. I was trying to decide if I should blow him to smithereens or just dump him in the oubliette near the Bog of Eternal Stench," Jareth told her coldly, smiling sinisterly at Erlucian. Erlucian tossed his head defiantly and glared at all the assembled people facing him.  
  
"Why is he here?" Equius asked, his brooding voice startling the Elvin lord.  
  
"I've merely come to give my congratulations and retrieve my property," Erlucian replied quickly before Jareth could.  
  
"What congratulations?" Aereth asked, appearing behind her parents on her brother's arm.  
  
"For his betrothal," Erlucian sneered, starting to loose his calm and polite visage.  
  
"What betrothal?" Gareth asked in disdain.  
  
"I know that His Majesty plans to wed the mortal girl there and thus gives up all claims on Adonna. Therefore, she reverts to my property and I want her back," Erlucian barked angrily. The royal assemblage looked down their collective noses at him.  
  
"There seems to be one or two gaps in your logic," Sarah told him in her sickly sweet 'Get ready for a living nightmare' voice. Gareth shuddered slightly, remembering what had happened to him once he had irritated her that far, and discreetly urged Aereth to distance herself from the danger area. Erlucian sneered down at her, secure in the illusion of his superiority.  
  
"You see, your first mistake was thinking that I'm mortal," Sarah instructed him smugly. The infuriating elf just smirked down at her.  
  
"The second, that I am to wed his Majesty of the Goblins," Sarah added raising her hand imperiously. Jareth correctly interpreted this gesture and aided her to her feet before letting go of her hand and stepping away.  
  
"And the third, assuming that you own anything. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be lucky to own your life," Sarah growled, releasing her power uncaringly through the air around the area. She summoned a quick storm, focusing lightning upon the annoying cretin that had dared interrupt her party and making him jump back and fall as she struck the ground right in front of him. A goblin jumped up from the small explosion, laughed at the shocked and fallen Elvin Lord, and took off back to the castle.  
  
"They do seem to like you better than they like my brother, Your Highness," Equestis noted calmly.  
  
"I don't kick them and yell at them like he does. It's probably the reason they wish for him to succeed in courting me; he doesn't abuse them when I'm present," Sarah replied wryly, nodding politely to the Centaur Prince before returning her attention to the now-uncertain Lord.  
  
"What kind of Princess are you?" Erlucian asked rudely, scrambling to his feet to provide some stature to stand up to her.  
  
"The Fairy Princess," Aerthalin replied dryly, appearing in the middle of the clearing. "Though I must admit to my doubts of some things previously stated after this latest display," he added disapprovingly to his family, nodding briefly at Karen and glaring at Sarah menacingly.  
  
"Ah, Your Majesty .. a pleasure to see you again," Sarah replied, trying not to let her disappointment show through her mask.  
  
"If I might inquire as to the origination of this disturbance this time?" Aerthalin responded mockingly, bowing slightly to indicate that the question was directed at all the parties present.  
  
"Is this one of your vassals? I believe I need to discipline this one for assuming things about people above his station," Sarah responded arrogantly, glaring at Erlucian fiercely.  
  
"For what reason?" Aerthalin asked with a heavy sigh.  
  
"He spoiled my party, made unfounded accusations and insists that this young lady is actually his property for whatever reason," Sarah accused arrogantly, nodding at Adonna where she hung on Equestis' arm provocatively.  
  
"You are upset over the disposition of a common tavern wench?" Aerthalin asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, I'm upset that some jumped up idiot of an elf thinks that I am a common tavern wench and thinks that Jareth and Adonna were a couple so that makes it okay to try and force her," Sarah argued, crossing her arms firmly. The others, even Jareth, appeared slightly confused at this. "I'm not letting him get his hands on Jareth and Equestis' friend just cause he thinks he has the right to rape her," Sarah clarified with a slightly irritated sigh.  
  
"What do you mean 'thinks that Jareth and Adonna were a couple' Sarah? Everyone knows that they've been going out for a few years now," Aereth asked curiously.  
  
"It's so sad that you don't know your own brother better than that," Sarah sighed mockingly, shaking her head in exaggerated despair.  
  
"What proof do you have that we weren't involved?" Adonna asked, more curious than worried or hurt by her assumptions.  
  
"I know Jareth, how noble and kind he can be when he thinks no one is looking. It's just his way to help a lady get out of a tough situation, say a rape by a lord, if he can," Sarah explained kindly with a gentle smile at the Goblin King. He pretended that he didn't care what she was saying with a cold shrug but she could feel his pleasure and embarrassment lightly through their link.  
  
"There was no rape. I was in the process of seducing her when he came in and interrupted me," Erlucian protested when all the assembled eyes fixed themselves on him except for Adonna who was still studying Sarah.  
  
"What makes you think that any lady would want to be touched by a repulsive scab like you?" Jareth asked scornfully.  
  
"So you never believed what I was hinting at up on the terrace?" Adonna asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course not. I saw how Jareth was looking at you. I hate to say it, but anyone who got to know the Goblin King at all would see that he thought of you as a sister, maybe a sister-in-law, instead of a lover," Sarah laughed lightly. Jareth blushed realizing that the others might be getting close to discovering the soul bond, the only way anyone could get to know him that well. Then he realized that the attention wasn't on him but rather on Equestis, who was also blushing and also trying to stammer denials to their shocked parents while Adonna and Sarah watched on in amusement.  
  
"And in the meantime," Sarah added, directing everyone's attention back to Erlucian, "no one has the right to sneer at the Fairy Princess while I'm filling the post, so if we can get back to his punishment." He blanched at the angry faces watching him.  
  
"He is my subject, if I may?" Aerthalin asked politely and Sarah nodded grandly at him. Aerthalin gestured and the frightened Elvin Lord disappeared immediately.  
  
"An hour or two in the void should cure him of his tendency to be rude to nobles," Aerlin agreed, following the transportation to the destination.  
  
"If not, the world is going crazy," Aerthalin agreed with his favorite sister gently.  
  
"Now that that's taken care of, why don't we all finish desert?" Jareth asked magically cleaning Toby's mess and replacing it with fresh fruit and desserts. Everyone agreed to the temporary relief of strain and settled around various places with their favorite desserts .. except for Toby. Karen sent him and the exhausted fairies off to play to try and remove the sugar from his bloodstream.


	72. It hurts like hell

Help! I'm running out of ideas for titles here! Review and tell me your favorite quote, if I haven't used it, or tell me to quit using quotes from the movie or something. And, as an apology for getting writers block, here's my longest chapter yet. Thx, b00k (Still don't own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah.)

It hurts like hell

After ten minutes of mindless chatter, Sarah was about to go crazy. Dessert had barely lasted ten minutes of silence and then the adults started talking politics. Toby had by now returned to the picnic, tired from running around in the evening sun and the others merely sat around each other showing off their vocabulary. The inactivity was bad enough but the inane conversation was going to be the end of her. Richard and Karen, by now well enough adjusted to Sarah's moods to understand her fidgets, sighed and rolled their eyes at each other. Jareth, only slightly slower to understand the problem, continued with being polite while keeping an uncertain gaze on his love until a nudge brought his attention to Sarah's father.

"Get her out of here before she throws a fit," Richard murmured, his eyes darting to the edge of the private park that had encompassed their little party. Jareth nodded subtly and excused himself from his brother and Adonna. Slipping over to her, he whispered an invitation in her ear earning a grateful smile and a hand held out to him willingly. He helped her up and made excuses for them both, mostly ignored save for a wordless glare from his parents and Aerthalin, before fleeing with her to the gardens beyond the wall. He led her down the twisted paths confidently and to his favorite place, the edge of the gardens where the Labyrinth was visible in all it's glory.

"Thank you," Sarah said simply as they exited the gardens.

"My pleasure, I assure you," Jareth replied with a suggestive smile and an exaggerated leer. Sarah laughed, blushing and smacking him lightly on the arm to his pretend mortification. Sarah laughed harder to see him rubbing his arm and shying away as if she'd hurt him badly. Jareth caught her when she swayed unconsciously from the heavy laughing and she clung to him to keep herself upright, letting herself enjoy the free feeling flowing through her. Finally, the laughter flowed it's course and Sarah just clung to Jareth weakly, a small smile on her lips. "Do you feel better now?" Jareth asked gently, his arms holding Sarah supportively without feeling constraining to her.

"Hmm, yes," Sarah sighed happily, hiding her eyes in his shirt and smiling shyly.

"Good. You've been too tense lately," Jareth whispered, letting his hand caress her silken tresses gently. Sarah just hummed slightly and let her eyes slip closed. Jareth started rocking her back and forth in his arms, her arms coming and automatically resting around him for added support. "Dance with me," Jareth murmured sexily, swaying back and forth faster.

"No," Sarah exclaimed suddenly, pushing herself away from him and startling them both. Jareth blinked at her in surprise and she blushed, wondering where that had come from.

"You don't want to dance with me?" Jareth asked blankly.

"Not yet?" she replied, though she sounded extremely uncertain. Jareth merely cocked his head arrogantly and retreated behind his cold eyes; of course that won't work with Sarah anymore. "I'm sorry. I don't know why but I have this feeling that I shouldn't dance with you just yet," Sarah tried explaining hurriedly, feeling his hurt flare even worse after the words left her mouth. "I wish I could explain it. I'm sorry, I just panicked as soon as I heard the word dance. Please try to understand," Sarah plead sorrowfully.

"If you had no desire to spend time with me than you needed only tell me to leave," Jareth informed her coldly.

"I do want to spend time with you," Sarah interrupted, grabbing his arm so that he couldn't leave on her. Confusion overwhelmed the hurt and Jareth cocked his head questioningly. "How can I give you an honest answer when you ask me to be your girlfriend or fiancé or whatever if I don't get to know you?" she asked him, stepping close to him shyly. "I just don't feel like dancing."

"I like dancing with you," Jareth told her wistfully. Sarah smiled and blushed at the reminder of their dance while she was completing the Labyrinth.

"We'll dance next weekend. Those irritating mortals won't know what to make of it. They'll be so jealous 'cause we can dance together perfectly," she whispered enticingly and he shivered, his eyes lighting up hungrily at the thought.

"I don't know if I can wait," Jareth whispered back, leaning down to stare into her eyes. Sarah smiled encouragingly and tilted her head slightly, her lips curving and her eyes drooping unconsciously as she felt his breath on her lips. He hesitated for a few seconds and then pressed a butterfly kiss on his love's mouth before pulling back and looking down at her curiously. Her eyes opened with a frown when no further kisses were forthcoming and the two questioning gazes met for a long moment. Finally, Jareth was satisfied and smirked, at what Sarah couldn't guess, before leaning down and capturing her lips fiercely in his. She flung her arms around him to keep upright as he pressed his lips against hers and their magic seemed to combine in a crash and blaze. He was the rock that she clung to as the storm of their magics raced through them both, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Suddenly Jareth pulled away from the kiss, leaving her clinging to him weakly as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Wow," Sarah gasped, trembling with the effects of having all that power rushing through her.

"Quite," Jareth agreed breathlessly, laughing slightly as he clutched her to him possessively.

"Is it just me or is that getting worse every time?" Sarah asked giddily.

"Depends on how you define worse. If you mean more intense, absolutely," Jareth replied huskily, dragging her over to sit on the bench nearby.

"Absolutely," Sarah agreed, letting herself be sat down and leaning against him for support as she recovered her strength. He stroked her hair comfortingly as they stared off into the distance of the Labyrinth. Suddenly she sat up straight and her piercing eyes focused on a strange vision. "What's that?" Sarah asked curiously, trying to focus her eyes better.

"What's what?" Jareth asked, looking in the same direction. He frowned slightly, seeing the disturbance she'd already spotted, a speck of something jumping above the walls of the Labyrinth. "I don't know," Jareth said with a frown, standing and staring across the way.

"Why don't you go see, dear? I'll keep the Fairy Princess company while your away," a calm voice said from the exit and Sarah spun to stare at Jareth's mother.

"No thank you mother. Sarah can come with me," Jareth replied coldly without taking his eyes from the speck. He summoned a crystal and held his hand out to Sarah distractedly.

"I don't think that will be a good idea, Jareth," Sarah said calmly, sitting down and smoothing her skirts out as well as she was able. "We wouldn't want them to think you are becoming too dependent on my company up in the Underground Council, would we," Sarah reminded him softly at his hurt glance. He nodded briefly to her and disappeared without another word into his owl shape and flying off .

"You could have gone with him. The Council already worries about his attachment to you," Aerlin pointed out, sitting down next to Sarah gracefully.

"Yes, well, as long as Jareth and I know better, I don't much care what they think. I just thought that you and I should have a little chat while we had the chance. I had a few questions I wanted to ask you," Sarah told her sweetly. Aerlin merely raised one eyebrow in graceful query and Sarah smiled before looking worriedly towards where Jareth had gone.

"Such as?" Aerlin asked shortly when it appeared that Sarah would require some prodding to return her attention to the conversation at hand. Sarah jumped slightly and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I wondered why in the world you are so set against Jareth marrying for happiness. Was your marriage a love match or an arrangement?" Sarah finally said once she'd remembered what was going on at hand. Aerlin stared at her and spluttered in shock at her bluntness. "Jareth told me once that you tried hard to keep the peace in the family so I know you have to have cared somewhat about your family to work so hard. I've read the books. I know that there are ways and ways of avoiding problems for Lords and Ladies much less Kings and Queens. The fact that these don't work that well in the long run would hardly be of concern to the disinterested parent," Sarah pointed out blandly while the Centaur Queen continued her impersonation of a fish.

"How dare you address me in such a manner? What right have you to say such things to me?" Aerlin finally asked furiously, standing up to tower over the nonchalant Princess. Sarah raised an eyebrow and calmly stayed in place waiting for the temper tantrum to end.

"Enough," Sarah finally shouted once the queen had started repeating herself and the queen stared at her in shock. "I see we have some issues and insecurities buried deep that need dealt with before we go on," Sarah sighed, gesturing Aerlin to sit back down and be quiet. "The most obvious being your insecurity in your position. Were you a younger daughter or a minor lady before you married His Majesty?" Sarah asked calmly and Aerlin's eyes widened obnoxiously. "Obviously not a minor lady though with your brother being the High King and all," Sarah sighed meditatively, biting her lip as she tried to think. "But possibly not the only sibling, the one that was most overlooked until His Majesty needed a wife." Sarah tried analyzing Aerlin's expression and shook her head in exasperation as the wall of ROYALTY came over her suddenly. "So, why did he marry you if you weren't the influential little Princess? Were you meek enough to suit his tastes? Were you the one that was offered because the other was too important to the family?" Sarah pushed obstinately.

"I don't know," Aerlin replied steadily, her eyes unfeeling.

"So what do you think?" Sarah countered softly.

"I think that I am the Queen of the Centaurs and such questions are unbecoming of a Lady of your station in life," Aerlin informed her haughtily.

"I think that your insecurities are driving your husband and children away and making Jareth unhappy. I can't do anything for His Majesty but you might be salvageable," Sarah told her sharply to her astonishment. She drew herself up and prepared to yell at Sarah when a burst of glitter announced Jareth's eagerly anticipated return. Both women whipped around to stare at him as the glitter cleared though Sarah's eyes quickly dropped to his companion.

"Princess," Tommy yelled, his face lighting up as he spotted them through the clouds of glitter and Sarah quickly knelt as he threw himself at her.

"What in the world are you doing back here, Thomas? Where's Mary and your Grandmother?" Sarah exclaimed worriedly, holding onto the little boy securely.

"I had to come say thank you and the only way I could think of finding you was to come to the Goblin City but I lost my way and these red things came and helped me by throwing me above the walls so that I could find my way but then they wanted to play so I told them I'd throw them as high as I could from on the walls and then His Majesty appeared and brought me here but the red guys were kind of mad cause they wanted to play more," Tommy said quickly and Sarah blinked, trying to decipher what exactly was going on. Aerlin looked on curiously.

"The little one didn't think of wishing to see one of us, he decided to come through the Labyrinth to thank us for helping him find a new home and ran into the fireys," Jareth translated with a gentle sigh.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Mary would thank you too if she could talk! Mary and Grandma and I are really happy now that we're together and our new mom and dad are really cool! They're Trolls and we live in a cave but dad says he'll build Grandma a house above us and we can visit whenever we want," Tommy added excitedly.

"That's lovely dear, but did you get your parents' permission to come here?" Sarah asked gently. Tommy frowned and shook his head. "Thomas, maybe in the old family you had you could go whenever you want wherever you want for how long you want, but I'm sure your mom and dad are worried about you and worried they did something to make you want to leave them. You have to promise me that you won't wander off without your parents' permission from now on," Sarah explained quietly, hugging the boy to her. "You could have been hurt."

"I promise, Princess," Tommy replied sadly.

"And from now on, merely wish to see either of us and we'll try and come. We're both busy but I'm sure we can spare a minute or two when you call," Jareth added softly, ruffling the boy's hair gently. Tommy smiled up at the Goblin King adoringly.

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you," Tommy told Jareth worshipfully.

"Good Lord, not two of them," Sarah said in an aside to Jareth's mother, causing her mouth to twitch suspiciously.

"I believe I shall return Thomas to his new home and reassure his parents. I'll return shortly," Jareth sighed, glaring at Sarah.

"No rush. We're having a lovely conversation, aren't we Your Majesty?" Sarah replied with a slight smirk.

"Just peachy," Aerlin said stiffly and Jareth glanced at the two of them worriedly before whisking Tommy off to the Troll country.

"I hope you never find out what it's like to be unloved by the ones you love," Aerlin told Sarah sadly as soon as Jareth disappeared, turning to go back into the garden.

"It hurts like hell, doesn't it?" Sarah agreed with a sad sigh. Aerlin's head whipped around to stare at the young girl. "You forget, I'm the one that wished a child away and beat the Labyrinth. I know exactly what it's like to feel unloved," Sarah pointed out with a dry sarcastic laugh. "I've found though, that sometimes you find love in the strangest places. You loved His Majesty when you married him, didn't you?" Sarah asked, returning to her previous line of questioning. Aerlin nodded meekly with a sad sigh. "What happened?" Sarah asked curiously, patting the bench next to her. Aerlin sat down stiffly and stared off into the distance while Sarah waited patiently.

"It was just gradual. It was perfect for the first hundred years and then I got pregnant with Equestis and Elerius. He suddenly distanced himself from me right when I needed him most and I was so hurt," Aerlin replied weakly, not even acknowledging Sarah's presence anymore. "When the twins were born, he was almost back to his old self, doting on me and the boys but then he started training them and he suddenly became a stranger. I thought that getting pregnant again would fix everything but I never managed to bring him back from wherever it was that he went." Sarah and Aerlin sat in silence watching over the Labyrinth from this private lookout. When she felt Aerlin trembling in her attempts to hold back her sorrow, Sarah conjured up a hanky for her.

"It's possible that he left to keep from getting hurt. I don't think there's a low birth mortality rate for humanoid-centaur relationships," Sarah pointed out reasonably, scooting closer and putting a comforting arm around the sad woman. "And then, when he came back, it's possible that your hurt from his abandonment made it less possible for him to be his old self and he was hurt too. So he distanced himself even more. I think it's just one big misunderstanding," Sarah explained quietly. Aerlin sighed sorrowfully and let a tear fall, wiping it quickly with the borrowed cloth. "Jareth told me that the soul bond that married couples go through melts a little as you get familiar with one another but, if a person changes after the bond is weakened, it's possible you won't know your own husband anymore. Has anyone ever reawakened the bond once it's gone dormant?" Sarah asked impulsively, her brain leaping to another path.

"You can't get married twice," Aerlin exclaimed, shocked at the idea.

"Actually, you can. Humans do it when they've been together for a long portion of their lives. They use the second wedding and honeymoon as a chance to reacquaint themselves with their partners and reaffirm their love for one another," Sarah informed her patiently. Aerlin sat silently, her brows furrowing as she tried to imagine having a second wedding ceremony and reawakening the bond she shared with Equius.

"Do you think it will work?" Aerlin asked quietly, shaking her head gently at the idea.

"What can it hurt to try?" Sarah asked as Jareth appeared once again in front of them, sans little boy this time.

"Try what?" he asked suspiciously of the two women.

"We thought we'd try dying the Goblins pink. What do you think?" Sarah replied mischievously. Aerlin smiled wistfully at them.

"In other words, none of my business?" Jareth asked wryly and Sarah giggled her agreement. "Well, before you finish plotting my downfall, would it be alright if I escort you back to your parents?" Jareth asked, sighing. Sarah nodded gracefully and let him pull her up and into his arms.

"How is it that you're so wise, so young?" Aerlin asked quietly. Sarah stopped and looked over her shoulder at the tired sounding queen with a smile.

"It hurts like hell, doesn't it?" Sarah replied cryptically before Jareth urged her away.


	73. I've brought you a present

Thank you all my wonderful and loyal reviewers. I needed the inspiration! Here's your chapter...

I've brought you a present

"What was that about?" Jareth asked curiously as he escorted Sarah away from his mother.

"What was what about?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Very funny, Sarah. I'm serious. What went on back there?" Jareth pressed insistently.

"How did the meeting with Thomas' parents go?" Sarah asked innocently.

"It went fine. He's supposed to stay within eyesight for the next three months and they're very proud of him for getting all the way here and not getting killed. Now what did you and mother talk about?" Jareth snapped angrily, stopping and pulling her to face him.

"It's none of you business, Jareth. It was women's talk," Sarah insisted, pulling away and stalking down a side aisle.

"Sarah, that's not the way back," Jareth called worriedly, rushing to stay by her side.

"I know, I'm exploring," Sara informed him loftily.

"You're going to get lost," Jareth told her, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't be angry with me. I was just afraid that she said something to hurt you."

"Oh, that. No, it wasn't her. She just reminded me of some old scars that still ache every once in a while," Sarah said sadly, slipping her hand into his and squeezing gently.

"Scars?" Jareth queried softly, offering his arms in a tentative embrace. She smiled and leaned into him with a sad sigh. "What kind of scars?"

"Emotional scars from feeling unloved. She has the wounds, I have the scars." Sarah sighed again mournfully.

"Why would mother feel unloved?" Jareth asked, his brows wrinkling in confusion.

"Jareth, would you be a little more attentive to her for a while? Please," Sarah asked suddenly, spinning and begging him with her eyes.

"What will I get for my troubles?" Jareth asked with a sly smile.

"A happier mother and less trouble with your romancing," Sarah replied dryly.

"Oh. Well in that case, I will do my best," Jareth replied with a quick kiss on her cheek. Sarah giggled and hid her face in his shirt again, blushing a little from the gesture. "I will need some help, however. I love my mother and my father, despite their interferences, but I do not know how to show them like you do. I do not think either of my parents are the physical type yours are."

"No, I suppose not. I will consider what you can do and I'm sure I can come up with something," Sarah replied, looking toward the gathering in the center of the garden pensively.

"I'm sure you can, you model of ingenuity you, but for now let's just enjoy our walk," Jareth purred, walking slowly forward until she started walking with him.

"Enjoy? Am I supposed to be enjoying something?" Sarah teased saucily, speeding up so that she walked ahead of him. "I was not aware that enjoyment had anything to do with royalty, Your Majesty."

"Ah, but Your Highness, what good is being the royal one and in charge of all the low yet loyal peons if one is not allowed a modicum of enjoyment now and then," Jareth queried stuffily. In fact, he sounded so much like a college professor that she'd once heard speak that she had to turn and make sure it was still him behind her. "After all, is it not the right of a monarch to expect an equal reward for his services as a shoe-maker may expect to be compensated for his time and effort?"

"Nay, Your Majesty, for the shoe-maker's time and efforts do prove much more worthwhile and tangible to a lady of my views than a king's. No Princess has ever required the services of a King every afternoon when finding new shoes for a royal ball gown," Sarah teased lightly.

"No, she'd need the King's purse for that," Jareth chuckled dryly and Sarah giggled. "It is not the Princess that needs the King, my dear, save for companionship. It is the King that needs the Princess to provide for him a loving and lovely home to relax in after a long hard day of hearing his creatures babble mindlessly."

"And why exactly should the Princess provide the home? Is it not the King's responsibility to provide the home as a man?" Sarah protested mockingly.

"The home is easy to supply, the beauty is much harder. That is why man married woman, to bring the beauty of a desirable woman to the household. Haven't you seen a bachelor's 'pad' in your life? The ugliest, dirtiest thing in the world is a bachelor," Jareth corrected her firmly.

"Only because he lives with Goblins underfoot all the time," Sarah laughed lightly, poking him slightly in the chest.

"Princess Sarah, Princess Sarah!" a voice called out urgently and the duo turned quickly to see a strange fairy flying down the row towards them.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked quickly, offering her hands as a perch for the panting young woman.

"Your Highness, Her Majesty sent me to ask you to return to the gathering. There's been an unexpected development," the fairy panted, nearly collapsing against Sarah's hands.

"What's happened?" Sarah asked quickly, glancing at Jareth curiously. Jareth focused briefly on the gathering and frowned menacingly. "It's not your brother or that idiot of an elf again, is it?" Sarah asked in concern.

"No, but it's best if you aren't predisposed with prior knowledge," Jareth said with a disgusted sigh, gesturing her down the way they had come.

"Is it something that mom wants to happen?" Sarah asked the young fairy curiously.

"I don't believe so, Your Highness. She seemed mildly irritated at the interruption," she replied with a slight bow.

"No need to rush then. You get your breath back while we meander our way back to the center," Sarah ordered, letting the fairy fly to perch on her head where Rosemary slept contentedly. Rosemary sighed and moved over to let the new occupant lay down gratefully. Feeling her two smaller companions settled into the nest of her hair, Sarah grandly offered her hand to Jareth and indicated that he finish leading her back to the others, at a very decorous pace. Jareth smirked and made a show of bowing extravagantly before taking her hand and leading the way at a casual saunter.

"What is going on that mom wants us back right away after pushing us out of there?" Sarah asked curiously. Jareth just shook his head, his mouth tightening and anger brewing underneath his calm visage. "It can't be that bad," Sarah scolded him lightly. He sighed and rolled his eyes, drawing back a little away from her so that there would be no altercations when they appeared and missing the look of hurt in her eyes.

"Your Highness, Your Highness," another new voice called and Sarah held up her hands, one for the fairy to rest on and one to forestall the woman's speaking.

"We know that mom recalled us. Is there another message or do you just want to rest with the others?" Sarah asked, trying to glance up at her hairdo.

"I'll rest Your Highness," the fairy replied in relief, flying up to join it's compatriots.

"She really wants us back there," Sarah told Jareth worriedly.

"Probably just wants it over with. I can make the journey shorter if you wish," Jareth replied disgustedly.

"No, thank you anyways. But I do think we should hurry a little. Let's let whoever it is wait a while but not irritate mom too badly."

"Too late for that," a duo of voices chorused from above and Sarah tried looking up at her diminutive guests.

"I would imagine so," Jareth told them with a heavy sigh.

"Alright, you've convinced me. Let's just get this over with before I die of curiosity," Sarah snapped, holding her hand out for Jareth to take once again. As soon as his hand touched hers, Sarah felt a familiar whirling sensation and suddenly heard voices up ahead, including an unfamiliar deep voice with a slight sneer in it. Sarah glanced at Jareth curiously but he motioned for her to precede him with a grand bow and so she squared her shoulders and sauntered into the clearing alone. Her presence was immediately marked with an end to the strained conversation going on and she raised her eyebrows at the sight presented to her.

"What exactly is going on here?" Sarah snapped, looking around at the twelve scantily-dressed women standing along the edge of the gardens before focusing on the unfamiliar male of the group. He looked human enough but that didn't actually mean anything down here so Sarah looked to her mom for explanations.

"Ah, Sarah, this is Prince Carintus from the Trolls. He'd like to talk to you," Karen told her step-daughter shortly.

"Princess, what a lovely surprise. I'd heard that you were beautiful but had no idea to the extent of your loveliness," Prince Carintus said smoothly, barely concealing the sneer in his voice and Sarah wondered that he would talk so in front of the High King. A glance at Aerthalin proved that he was bored beyond being able to hide it. "I've brought you a present, Your Highness, to help convince you to allow me to court you," the Troll Prince continued arrogantly, smirking as if doubting his need for such a thing even as he snapped his fingers and the twelve women bowed elaborately, pressing their foreheads to the dirt.


	74. It's against the rules

It's against the rules

Sarah looked from the Troll Prince, smugly waiting her gratitude, to the twelve ladies on the ground. "You have got to be kidding me," she snapped at him. Turning questioning eyes to Jareth, she was displeased to notice that he appeared as cold as ever but, on the inside, he was laughing. Looking at her parents, she could see that they hadn't gotten over their shock just yet. Aerthalin was watching her with anticipation and Gareth pulled Aereth away from Sarah's searching gaze.

"I suppose it's your aboveground heritage. These Troll maidens will be your serving-girls until we marry and your Ladies-in-waiting after the wedding," Prince Carintus told her boredly when she made no other comments. Even King Equius took a step back as they saw her face at that announcement.

"Do you mean to tell me," Sarah asked in a quiet whisper, "that you expect me to marry you because you've brought twelve girls from their home that you've probably been or are planning on sleeping with and expect me to fall all over you and agree to marry you just like that?" Prince Carintus looked mildly surprised at this thought and stopped to give it some consideration. "Get up," she snapped at the nearest girl though she glared at the entire line of them. They jumped up quickly, most of them externally serene, though two or three had confused looks on their face and glanced at their Prince uncertainly. "Mom, Dad, may I speak with you a moment?" Sarah asked harshly, barely restraining herself from grinding her teeth as she turned her back on both Jareth and Carintus and made her way to her parents. "Alone," she added as she felt Jareth move to stay beside her, his amusement fading rapidly.

"Of course dear," Karen replied quickly, drawing her disturbed step-daughter farther away from the others.

"I so want to spit in his face and yell and scream and tell him what a slime-ball he is," Sarah whispered to Karen as they drew out of hearing range, Richard following after quietly.

"Then why don't you dear? He has no right to treat you that way?" Karen asked in surprise.

"Mom! You're not helping," Sarah whined softly.

"I don't know what you want me to say. If any man approached me with that offer, I'd hit him so low, he'd be looking up at the devil," Karen told her, not bothering to keep her voice down despite Sarah's protests.

"Mom, we aren't able to do stuff like that anymore! If I insulted the Troll Prince like that, he can declare war on us. I don't know how powerful the Trolls are but I know Thomas and Mary and their grandmother are now Trolls. I don't want to cause troubles for us and them," Sarah hissed furiously, glancing around suspiciously.

"King Aerthalin, would you join us a moment?" Karen called into the silent and strained garden. Aerthalin made no pretenses of wanting to stay where he was as he hurried to their side and they heard the others shifting places as they plainly wanted to follow. "Sarah wants to shove the impertinent idiot into Jareth's Bog but doesn't want to cause a war. What can she do?" Karen asked, more discreetly, as soon as he was close enough to hear her lowered voice.

"Don't shove the impertinent idiot into the Bog, for one," Aerthalin replied briefly, his lips twitching suspiciously like a laugh. Sarah watched him warily. "Other than that, as long as Sarah remains unattached, she will be at the center of males. She's the only one that they haven't known since childhood and such is more desirable as a wife." Sarah sighed disgustedly at this information and Aerthalin smirked briefly, reminding Sarah of his nephew.

"I'm not agreeing to marriage just to avoid idiots. Isn't there anything else at all?" Sarah asked plaintively.

"Nothing I know of," Aerthalin replied, real regret in his voice. They heard Jareth's mother coming into the gardens then and inquire as to what was going on. A few murmured words to her and she was peering around the corner curiously.

"I take it you wish to say no," Aerlin asked Sarah politely. Aerthalin and Karen exchanged surprised glances at hearing the change in address. Richard just watched calmly.

"Absolutely, without starting a war preferably," Sarah agreed firmly.

"Hold on a moment," Aerlin said, turning back around and, by the sounds, going to talk to her husband a moment. Karen and Richard watched in confusion and waited patiently until they heard the King and Queen approaching slowly, still talking lowly. When the King appeared, confused but willing to bend to his Queen's requests, Aerthalin stepped out of the way and returned to the park to keep Jareth and Carintus away from the conferring royalty.

"As a matter of politeness, it's proper for the courtier to ask permission from his intended's parents for permission to court but, since my son has not followed that procedure and Sarah allows his impertinence, there is no way to deny him on that grounds," Equius was saying as he came up to them.

"Can't you think of anything that will get him to go away without getting into a war? Mom's been on the throne for less than a month, I don't want to cause problems first," Sarah pled hopefully.

"Strangely enough, I do know a law that might apply, but it involves a great sacrifice," Equius told her calmly.

"What? I'd do almost anything," Sarah sighed tiredly. Their mouths quirked slightly at her qualifier.

"It only works if the one in question has a certain kind of bond with a person of the opposite gender. That person is considered to have first choice and others must keep their distance until the bond is dropped," Equius replied formally. Sarah froze and stared at the Centaur King worriedly. "I believe you once mentioned a bond with the Labyrinth, and thus with my son," Equius prodded.

"Yes, of a sort," Sarah sighed wearily.

"What kind of sort?" Aerlin asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly for sure. Ever since I've come back, I've been able to maneuver through the Labyrinth without any problems. It's felt...welcoming in a way," Sarah said, trying to explain the less personal of her bonds with the Goblin King.

"Welcoming? In what way?" Equius asked studiously.

"Well, when I first came back, I was looking for Jareth and, well, something pointed me in the right direction, like it wanted me to find him," Sarah replied bashfully.

"I see. Anything else?" Equius asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, when I want something, I just think about it and it either appears or something leads me to it and, when I wander around the Labyrinth, I get this feeling sometimes. It's like something is welcoming me and saying that this is my home," Sarah added, staring at her feet shyly.

"I do believe that the Labyrinth has chosen you for it's new ruler," Aerlin said in surprise. "Since it hasn't kicked my son out, though, I believe it sees in you the soul mate of it's king and it's rightful ruler. Is that enough of a bond, my King?"

"I do believe it is. The Labyrinth has long been considered of a more primal intelligence; thus it's tendency to loose people that it feels are harmful or dangerous. I believe a simple test should work," Equius replied politely.

"What kind of test?" Richard asked suspiciously.

"We deposit Sarah in the Labyrinth somewhere and the two suitors in a separate enclosure, making sure to keep lots of barriers in between the three of them. Just to be safe, the Prince and Jareth will both be asleep. She will close her eyes and ask the Labyrinth to lead her to the one she is meant to be with and walk blindly where it leads. It will judge the three of them and match her accordingly." Karen and Richard stared at Equius in disbelief, then shrugged and sighed in consent.

"I believe it would be better if I disappear with Sarah right now. We'll give you ten minutes to override the Troll Prince's objections and then get started," Aerlin told her husband cheerfully. The surprised look on his face was the last thing Sarah saw before she disappeared from view with the Centaur Queen. Richard hurriedly escorted Karen into the gardens again and left the Centaur King staring after his wife worriedly.

"We'll accept your gift, and your right to court Sarah, on one condition," Karen told the Troll Prince without preamble. Jareth whipped his head around to stare at them in horror.

"It's against the rules! You can't make one rule for him and one for me," Carintus protested heatedly.

"I assure you, it is not the case in this instance. However, the special circumstances aside, you will be given a fair chance," Equius informed everyone. The Troll Prince had no choice but to bow to the Centaur's edict; everyone knew that Centaur's new everything worth knowing.

"Our daughter is, even now, somewhere in the Labyrinth. Jareth's bond with her, from her defeat of the Labyrinth, will interfere if you should try and mess with it without it's consent. You and Jareth will be put asleep and placed far away from her, on the other side of the Labyrinth, and she will follow blindly when she asks it to lead her to the one person she belongs with. It will be the judge," Richard informed the Troll Prince blandly.

"Allow me," Gareth said quickly, forming a dark crystal and tossing it at his brother, snapping him out of his hurt stupor, and then forming another right afterward.

"I want an impartial witness to prove that you don't cheat," Carintus objected hastily.

"It will take time to get an impartial witness here," Jareth pointed out, catching his brother's crystal easily.

"Then we'll do it tomorrow. I can get my father here by then," Carintus told him snottily.

"I agree. Save these for tomorrow, dear brother," Jareth said, tossing his brother's crystal back. Gareth shrugged and threw them into a spare pocket to wait for use. Jareth conjured a message crystal and let it fly off to return with his mother and Sarah as Carintus stormed off angrily. The girls watched him and a few took a step in his direction before looking at the Goblin King worriedly. "Follow him or I'll send you home. It doesn't matter. Sarah doesn't want the gift yet," Jareth informed them kindly and they fled after their Prince gratefully.

"Just great. Just what I wanted to do on a Sunday," Sarah muttered as she walked back in the clearing with Aerlin.

"We'll be going now, so that Sarah gets plenty of rest for tomorrow. I don't think it wise for you two to spend too much time together right now or the Troll Prince will claim you cheated somehow," Karen interrupted before Jareth could reply. Sarah pouted slightly but Jareth nodded with a sigh and Richard ushered his family away quickly.

"We'll meet in Jareth's shop tomorrow at 1 pm in the mortal realm. It's impartial grounds right now," Aerlin called after them and Karen waved once in agreement as they disappeared back into the castle. "And no cheating. I have a feeling that you and Sarah were meant to be together so there's absolutely no reason for you to try nudging things in your favor," she informed her son somberly.

"Yes, mother. As you wish," Jareth sighed sulkily.

"Don't worry. I think you and Sarah were made for each other. I've never seen you so expressive than since she came here," Aerlin reassured her son softly. Jareth, remembering Sarah's words on his mother's feelings, bent to kiss her swiftly on the cheek with a light blush.

"Thank you, mother. It's important that everyone understand how I feel about Sarah, even if I don't show it sometimes," Jareth said bashfully before fleeing to the safety of his domain.

"That boy! Sometimes I don't understand him," Equius muttered, staring after him sullenly.

"Don't worry, my King. He's just learning some things about emotions right now. Shall we go home and rest for tomorrow?" Aerlin replied fondly, smiling coquettishly up at her husband. He blinked in surprise but readily offered her his arm.

"Is there something different with you, my Queen?" he inquired as he led her off towards home slowly, never even noticing that his children didn't accompany them.

"Nothing that I know of, my King. Why do you ask?" Aerlin asked with a flirtatious laugh. She had noticed the lack of escorts and silently thanked her children for their understanding, whichever one of them had done so and tipped off the others.

"Just a feeling, my Queen. Shall we retire to nap before dining?" Equius murmured. Aerlin's reply wasn't in words.


	75. You're no match for me!

You're no match for me

Sarah had to be drawn from her bed physically the next morning and driven to the crystal shop. Despite the voluble protests of her willingness to put up with idiotic princes, Sarah's parents were in no mood to argue and forced her with whatever means necessary. Houterence, already well versed in preventing magical disappearances, accompanied them to prevent Sarah's escape at her mother's request.

"Really, Sarah, what is so wrong with getting rid of this guy," Karen finally snapped as she was shoved into the car gently. "I wouldn't want some idiot thinking stuff like that about me."

"You don't have a one-sided soul bond with a certain King to hide from a certain high-placed family. I know which one I'd prefer," Sarah hissed quietly, reluctantly sliding for Catherine to get in too. Houterence glanced at her wide-eyed at this admission. "And if you say one word about it," Sarah warned him, murder flashing in his eyes. He backed up slightly avoiding her eyes as Catherine slid between the two.

"He'll not say a word, dear. Don't worry, Jareth's little mistake won't interfere with anything today," Catherine murmured comfortingly, stroking her hair gently.

"It wasn't a mistake! He protected me on purpose," Sarah snapped, pulling away and huddling closer into herself.

"I wonder which of them is more stressed, him or her?" Karen sighed, sliding into the front seat and ignoring the teenager pouting behind them.

Sarah really didn't know the answer to her mom's question and wasn't sure that she wanted to find out. Jareth had been stressing all night and the tension had echoed down the link to her. She had already been stressed out by the Prince's offer and had almost destroyed her room in the night with her nightmares from the combination. She'd rushed to fix the damage with a quick crystal before the rest of the house had woken up. Facing Jareth in this mood was not something that she looked forward too. He would feed off of her stress and feed his to her in turn.

As Sarah grumbled in the back seat, Toby, quiet and withdrawn beside her, and the two love-birds, ignoring her dark mood as much as possible, blocked her escape from the car decisively. Richard started the car and hurried as much as possible, to get this over with quickly. About half-way to the store, fifteen minutes before their meeting time, Sarah suddenly sat up sharply. Ignoring questions from the startled adults, Sarah tried conjuring herself to where Jareth was, tearing through Houterence's distracted barrier easily only to rebound from a hard barrier placed around the Labyrinth. She blacked out just long enough for them to finish their short drive and park in front of 'King Jareth's Crystal Balls' and get out. She came to slowly, her mind fuzzy with shock as she stared at her parents in confusion. Finally, remembering what had happened, Sarah sat up sharply and jumped out of the car, racing to the door. It opened hastily before her and Sarah rushed inside frantically.

"It's alright, dear," Aerlin hastened to reassure the young woman. "He's been placed in a sleeping spell and the Labyrinth has already understood and agreed to help." Sarah blinked slightly, not understanding Jareth's mother's meaning.

"I've taken the liberty of explaining the test and it has agreed to help the Troll Prince win your hand," a short, squat creature told her sourly. Sarah frowned, wondering that the King of Trolls was an actual troll while his son appeared human, before glancing around the store worriedly.

"We thought it best that the explanation come from the impartial witness, King Canteris," Aerlin was busy telling Sarah's parents while Aerthalin and Equius watched disinterestedly.

"So, if we could just get on with it," King Canteris snapped in irritation.

"A moment, if you don't mind," Richard spoke up forcefully. "I want to remind everyone that this test is to determine Sarah's best match of the two gentlemen presented. This does not signify courting, nor does it permit exclusivity to the winner. It only denies or verifies something we suspect and wished proven." The Troll King bristled slightly at this announcement but Aerthalin spoke before he could.

"Yes, of course. This is only to see if the special exclusions apply for the young lady."

"As is my understanding of the law," Equius added brusquely. The Troll King was forced to back down as fast as his son had in the face of the Centaur King's pronouncement.

"Then can we get on with this," Sarah asked, her voice sickly-sweet. The Troll King nodded sharply and Sarah felt herself being pressed down hard. She shivered uncontrollably and resisted the urge to push his magic away with her own as she was transported to some place in the Labyrinth. Finally the pressure let up and Sarah found herself in a corridor, four branches leading away from her position.

Sighing morosely, Sarah closed her eyes and asked really hard for the Labyrinth to lead her to the man she was meant to be with. When she opened her eyes, she was staring straight down an alley and felt the intense urge to hurry. Shrugging slightly, Sarah hurried the way the Labyrinth wanted her to go until she reached another intersection. Again she stopped to ask for directions, never altering her query from the one given to her, and again it provided a way for her to go.

She yawned her way through the gardens, going in circles sometimes to avoid the noisy creatures that the Labyrinth steered her away from. One time, she thought she saw someone laying asleep ahead and almost rushed to see if it was Jareth but she caught herself just in time and asked her question again. She was turning around in answer to it's summons when she thought she heard Jareth's voice stirring behind her. She spun around again and stared at the man appearing to wake in her presence. She couldn't see very well but his hairdo looked the proper shape for the Goblin King and she took three steps towards him when an intense warning made her stop.

"Aren't you going to your beloved?" a nasty voice asked behind her and Sarah turned to frown at the Troll King.

"What are you doing here? You're an impartial witness. Go away," Sarah snapped, turning her back on him and shifting her feet uncomfortably. It looked like him but the Labyrinth was turning her away. There were only two reasons for that; there was some danger to Sarah in going that way or that wasn't her chosen one, whichever the Labyrinth chose.

"He's right there. He's the one, obviously," the Troll King spat out, pointing straight down the corridor at the stirring man.

"No, he's not. I'm going that way," Sarah informed the King firmly, pointing down a side alley and hurrying away from the ugly man.

"That's your precious Goblin King," Canteris called after her wickedly.

"It doesn't matter who it is. I asked the Labyrinth the lead me to the one I'm destined to be with and it's telling me to go this way," Sarah called back shortly, turning a corner hurriedly to prevent his continuing to harass her. She followed the Labyrinth's directions faithfully while it patiently led her in circles and squares and heptagons until she was so lost she couldn't have found her way out without the Labyrinth if she wanted to. Finally it led her, seemingly, the same way it had led her before.

Again, up ahead lay the sleeping man with the wild hair; The Troll King even waited for her just where she had left him. Still following the Labyrinth's directions, Sarah hurried past him before he even had a chance to open his mouth. Closing her eyes to signify her blind faith, she asked the question again and let the Labyrinth lead her forward until she felt warm flesh below her hand. As she felt the person below her stirring and the Labyrinth's firm agreement with her query, that this was the one for her, Sarah reluctantly opened her eyes and looked down to see the mismatched gaze of the Goblin King.

Jareth blinked slowly and then jumped to his feet, brushing his clothes off needlessly while the rest of the royals appeared around them in a circle. Sarah blushed slightly and turned her back on Jareth to stare at the glaring Troll monarch and heir.

"I will not give up. This was only the Labyrinth's opinion," Carintus protested with a sneer.

"Actually, that wasn't the test at all. We knew that, if the Labyrinth had any kind of bond with Sarah, it would lead her to it's King. If she had no bond with this maze, she would have wandered in circles until maybe stumbling onto someone else," Richard told him calmly. Jareth's eyes snapped up to look at him hurriedly.

"What does this prove then?" Carintus asked, his eyes blazing in his anger.

"The rules are, if there's a previous bond already in place between two people, no other may interfere with the two until they break the bond themselves," Equius replied stoically, his hooves stamping gently on the broken tiles of the ground. Aerthalin nodded his head in silent agreement.

"This isn't fair! You knew that I had no chance of winning," Carintus exploded angrily.

"Life isn't fair. You never had a chance in the first place," Sarah replied coldly.

"Do not think to cross us. You're no match for me, no matter what you may have been taught to believe, not to mention the King of the Centaurs and the King of the Elves," Jareth told the boy harshly. The Troll King suddenly knocked the boy's feet out from under him and he stared up at everyone, sulking on the ground.

"I hope you'll excuse us. I need to teach the foundling a few lessons more before he's fit for polite society," Canteris muttered, gesturing at his son brusquely so that he disappeared before following after quickly. Jareth and Sarah traded confused glances and shrugged almost at the same time. Then, realizing their interested audience, Sarah blushed and fled towards the castle as fast as she could.

"Remind her to come home by dinner-time," Karen told Jareth gently before gesturing a portal into existence and transporting everyone else back to the crystal shop. Jareth waited a moment more before following Sarah back to his castle hurriedly.


	76. Lost and Lonely

Lost and Lonely

Jareth caught up with Sarah after only a few turns of the Labyrinth; she'd slowed down to wait for him to catch up to her. She grabbed his hand and tugged him after her, continuing her run through the maze. Bypassing the exit to the castle, Sarah dragged Jareth behind her while following the Labyrinth's guiding presence. She slowed down once she was sure that no one would try to follow them though she didn't let go of Jareth's hand nor look at him while she was searching. Jareth followed silently behind her, watching curiously as she seemed to search along the walkways and twists. Finally, they ran into a cul-de-sac and Sarah paused, scanning the area curiously. Apparently satisfied, Sarah sank onto the bench nearby and pulled Jareth down with her.

"Are you alright?" Jareth asked breathlessly as he let his arm settle around her waist and pull her so that she sat right next to him. She blushed but allowed her head to lean against his shoulder with a sigh and a nod. "You look marvelous today," Jareth told her, figuring that she wouldn't wish to talk about what had happened just yet. She blushed worse and turned her face so that he couldn't see too well.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"You played by the rules. They have no legal ground for troubling you any further and Thomas will call on us if they try troubling him," Jareth reassured her quickly, his free hand coming up to caress her hair and the side of her face gently.

"That doesn't stop mortals," Sarah pointed out with a morose sigh and Jareth pulled her so that she was as close as he could get her.

"I won't let anything happen to you, ever," he whispered comfortingly and she slipped her arms around him to hug him back, blushing at the devotion she could feel coming from him. They held each other in quiet, each with their own thoughts, until Jareth could feel Sarah pulling away gently. He let his arms fall loosely around her and smiled when she blushed.

"Thank you, Jareth," Sarah said simply, lifting a hand vaguely to indicate everything he'd done for her.

"It was my pleasure, I assure you," he informed her fondly and she blushed again at his gentleness, averting her eyes and examining his white poets shirt.

"I'm graduating in three days, on Wednesday," Sarah finally told him quietly. He tried looking into her eyes to see what was going on in her head but she turned her head shyly. "And you promised to go with me to the Senior Dance," she added softly, almost as if she was afraid he would change his mind.

"Yes, though I don't understand why the dance is after your graduation ceremony," Jareth replied encouragingly.

"I guess that they decided that it would be a good final farewell to school instead of some of the students burning their books or defacing their lockers or other nonsense," she guessed softly.

"It doesn't really matter, I guess. Soon, you'll be done with this mortal strangeness and ready to come down to the Underground where you belong," Jareth sighed tiredly, pulling her to rest against his chest.

"Is it so awful for you, up in the Aboveground?" Sarah asked meekly, allowing him to resettle her where he wished. He stared fixedly up at the sky as Sarah waited patiently for him to think of an answer.

"Sometimes, late at night, when I'm working on another crystal for your friends, I wonder why in the world I even bother. I mean, you don't like them and it was the idea to make them for you after all," Jareth finally sighed tiredly. Sarah blinked the sudden tears out of her eyes and opened her mouth to answer, only to find that she had nothing to say. She closed her mouth with a snap and frowned down at her lap. "And then, there are times when I look up from my work and I see your desk with your crystals there or one of your books and I think 'Maybe there's hope after all. She likes some of my crystals, especially the important ones.'"

"I like most of your crystals. Some of them I want to bury in the deepest oubliette so that only I can see them but that doesn't mean I don't like them," Sarah hastened to assure him before biting her lip shyly. She hadn't meant to say that.

"I still stress at times, wondering if I will ever succeed in my quest or keep myself hidden in the Aboveground. I'm sorry if this disturbs you. I certainly didn't mean for it to happen this way," Jareth explained quietly.

"I love your dream crystals at least, the hug and the dinner. That matters, right?" Sarah asked meekly and he beamed at her happily. "And I want to see more of you, so you still have a chance at winning your quest," she added shyly.

"That makes it all worth-while," Jareth whispered, pulling her into a tighter embrace. Sarah just sighed slightly and hugged him back comfortingly.

"When are you going to have another crystal ready? You promised Toby one soon," Sarah reminded him, remembering the vague promise back when they'd slept on the porch. Jareth blinked at the sudden change of topic and had to think a moment before remembering.

"Actually, it's in the workroom right now, waiting for approval. I forgot all about it with all the interruptions we had yesterday. I was going to bring it out for you to see and then show everyone else once you said it was okay," Jareth admitted in embarrassment.

"You sound pretty cocky there mister. What makes you think that I'll say that it's okay?" Sarah asked saucily.

"See for yourself," Jareth replied in amusement, gesturing a crystal into existence. It's pastel blue base complimented her fairy dress nicely as she held baby Mary in her arms and huddled next to Thomas to show the little one to Mr. and Mrs. Worm.

"Okay, okay, I can't argue with cuteness," Sarah giggled fondly and Jareth sent the crystal back to his workroom.

"When you get home you can show Toby. I think he'll appreciate being the second person to see one of my crystals," Jareth told her with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose so. He's been feeling a little lost and lonely with all the fuss and stuff between the two of us. I was thinking that it would do him good to be spoiled a little bit," Sarah agreed, meeting his eyes through her eyelashes. Jareth leaned down and captured her lips with his for a moment, leaving her waiting for more.

"As my future queen commands," Jareth whispered, capturing her lips again before she could react to his words. This time he didn't let her go until he was almost sure she'd forgotten the phrase.

"Nice try, mister. Say that in front of anyone else and your Labyrinth food," Sarah panted, disabusing him of that notion. Jareth chuckled and held her tight to his side until she was ready to get up and go home.


	77. You never ask me about my plans

You never ask me about my plans

Sarah smiled as she brushed her hair, her eyes glazing as she remembered her afternoon with Jareth. Never had she felt so cared for and appreciated than when he held her in his arms so tenderly. The quiet squeak of door hinges startled her out of her ruminations and she turned happy eyes to her brother peeking around the edge of the door warily. She smiled and put down her brush to sweep him into her arms and swing him around. He shrieked happily, clinging to her as she spun until she was to dizzy to stand.

"Sarah, what is it? Why are you so happy?" Toby giggled when she fell down with him onto the bed.

"Oh, Tobe. He's so wonderful now. I think he really really loves me," Sarah sighed happily, pulling her baby brother to cuddle at her side. He stiffened slightly at her words and she remembered her feeling that he was being left out. "I almost wish we could have stayed with him. He would have been a good father for you. Except then we wouldn't have become as close as we are now and I never would have found out that mom is nice and we wouldn't have rescued mother," Sarah sighed, cuddling him close and petting his hair gently. "Oh, well. I guess you will just have to settle for a big brother," she teased gently, tickling him until he giggled and squirmed to get away.

"Will you leave and never see me again?" he asked anxiously when she let him calm down.

"Of course not! I love you too much to even consider such a thing," she replied in outrage, hugging him firmly to her side. "I expect that, if Jareth and I get married, you will be over as often as you can, no less than once a month," she scolded him slightly, kissing his forehead gently.

"But you'll be too busy being a mom and everything. You won't have time for us anymore," Toby whined miserably.

"I thought that you wanted Jareth to be your big brother," Sarah asked him worriedly.

"I did. But then you were never paying any attention to me and always upset or happy and I hated it. I don't want Jareth to take you away," he sniffed, starting to cry.

"Oh, love, no. It's not like that at all. I've just been a little upset with the way life's been going and the soul bond and Jareth's family. I never forgot you and if you had really needed me, I would have put everything aside to listen to you," she cooed comfortingly, holding him close to her chest like a little child.

"But you're going to leave me," he protested sullenly.

"Not for a long time, love. I'm still too young to marry and I've got all kinds of things to learn yet. And even when I leave, you'll be able to call me and I'll come to see you or bring you to me. It's not like we'll never see each other," she said, stroking his hair and rocking him slightly. He yawned at the soft movements and snuggled further into her arms. "And then Jareth will be your big brother and he'll listen to you and teach you things too. He'll show you everything that comes with being a Fae Prince and you'll get too busy to come see your adoring sister," she whispered lovingly. He sniffed slightly and shook his head, wrapping his short arms as firmly around her as he could.

"I don't want you to leave," Toby muttered petulantly. Sarah sighed and rocked him gently until he was ready to fall asleep.

"Jareth asked me to show you the crystal he made. He forgot to show it to me yesterday so I could show you," Sarah finally said to break the silence and he blinked sleepily up at her. She summoned the cute baby crystal into her hands and he yawned as he looked at it.

"What's that, Sarah? Will those be your children?" Toby mumbled sleepily and Sarah blushed at that interpretation.

"No, though I'm sure he has one of those too," Sarah replied wryly. "The boy wished his little sister away cause he was tired of taking care of her by himself and I went to help Jareth. The baby girl wouldn't quit crying and I kept hearing it in the back of my head. It upset me so I went to calm the baby down and yell at him."

"Why did you yell at him? He would have sung to her like he did for me. I don't know if she would've liked it though. The Goblins were a little loud," Toby mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open. Sarah dismissed the crystal back to it's place and returned her arms to their place around him.

"I didn't. When I got the baby calmed down, he thanked me and asked if I'd be willing to come help him the next time someone got wished away," Sarah laughed gently, stroking his face tenderly to help him fall asleep. He yawned at her and smiled sleepily. "Go ahead and go to sleep, my little love. I'll see you in the morning. It's almost time for school to be over and then we get to learn about our new people. You'll need lots of sleep for that," she murmured, getting up and carrying him into his own bedroom. Tucking him in warmly and kissing his forehead, Sarah turned to leave when his arm shot out to grab her nightgown.

"I love you Sarah," he whispered with a yawn.

"I love you too, Toby. Sleep well and dream good dreams," she replied, kissing his forehead again and tucking him firmly into his bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

When she returned to her room, her window was open and four curious faces peered from the tree outside.

"What now?" Sarah sighed at the curious faces.

"Well, how'd it go?" Felanist asked expectantly, taking Sarah's acknowledgment as permission and stepping into the room.

"How'd what go?" Sarah asked calmly.

"The dinner with his family. That was yesterday, right? How'd it go?" Felanist asked curiously.

"Which Prince was the one you said fled from her?" Sarah asked Rowena curiously.

"The Troll Prince," Rowena replied hesitantly.

"Idiot by the name of Carintus foundling of Canteris?" Sarah asked with a sigh.

"How'd you know?" Myrna asked with a giggle.

"Anyone know an elven lord by the name of Erlucian?" Sarah asked, ignoring the question. The four girls nodded curiously. "How about the little vixen named Adonna, rumored to be Jareth's girlfriend?" she added irritably.

"So which one showed up?" Rowena demanded eagerly.

"All of them. Adonna came to congratulate me and tell Jareth that she was going to throw herself off a tower or something. We got that and the announcement about Jareth's courting fixed and then Erlucian shows up saying Adonna is his property. I get that fixed and go off to talk to Jareth and Carintus shows up to ask me to let him court me," Sarah said tiredly. The four dryads stare at her with wide mouths and eyes. "Today, I had to prove to that egotistical idiot of a Troll Prince that I had a bond with the Labyrinth, and thus with Jareth, just so he'd leave me alone. Then I had a heart-to-heart with that handsome Goblin King and had to reassure the little Fairy Prince that I still loved him and would never leave him forever. Do you think we can skip any more drama tonight?" Sarah finished, quirking an eyebrow in exasperation.

"No way, I wonder why in the world Carintus asked for you and totally ignored me," Felanist muttered petulantly. Rowena, Myrna and Linette rolled their eyes at their Princess' thoughts.

"Have at him. Just keep him away from me, he sets my teeth on edge," Sarah replied sourly. "Now can we get to sleep? We have finals tomorrow and the next morning." Felanist sniffed haughtily at the thought. "You were the one that wanted to take the tests, dear. You could just skip all the tests and the graduation and the Formal," Sarah reminded her.

"What Formal?" Felanist asked sharply.

"Don't you pay any attention to anything in the mortal realm? The Senior Formal Dance is next weekend. Jareth agreed to go with me, that's the only reason I'm going," Sarah informed her friend tiredly.

"Ooh, a dance. I didn't know. Do you have a dress for it?" Felanist asked excitedly. Sarah froze and turned wide eyes to them.

"She doesn't have a dress for the dance," Rowena informed her Lady dryly. The others gaped at her in shock.

"I've only had a week's knowledge of this. I forgot," Sarah protested sharply.

"We'll come over tomorrow and help you design something for it," Linette offered shyly and the others chorused their agreement.

"Then let's get out of here. She needs sleep for tomorrow's tests and the design session," Felanist ordered, shooing her ladies-in-waiting out the window hastily.

"You never asked me about my plans," Sarah sighed in irritation but gratefully went to bed. She knew that there would be plenty of stuff to do this next week and things were about to get hectic.


	78. I think I'm getting smarter

Thank you all for your reviews, your suggestions for titles, and your questions. Some of them have even stumped my muses. teehee They get really creative when someone asks something that they don't have an answer for. Hope you enjoy! Ja ne, b00k.

I think I'm getting smarter

"Pencils down," the history teacher announced boredly five minutes before the class bell was supposed to ring. Sylva yawned discreetly into her hand and stopped fiddling with the writing utensil. Sarah glared at her as she set the pencil down, her test only just finished. "Pass in your papers," he said, standing and walking to the front of the desks. He stopped in front of his class favorite who had also finished the test early. He waited as everyone passed their tests to the person in front of them until they got to the front of the row. From there, each row leader passed his or her pile until the favorite had all of them. She handed them up to him with a blush and a smile. Then he dismissed everyone just in time for the bell to ring. Sarah stayed put, too smart to risk getting caught in the after-school traffic. Sylva gathered her stuff to leave but, with a frown, remained seated until Sarah was ready to go. Finally, when Sylva's impatience finally irritated her enough and she guessed that the crowds would be mostly gone, Sarah packed her things and led the way out the building. They still managed to hit some minor traffic jams but made it outside in decent time. Sylva sagged in relief to feel the sun on her shoulders and Sarah laughed lightly at her reaction.

"I don't know how you manage to remain shut from the light for so long," Sylva grumbled, straightening into her normal prim posture.

"Practice. We're practicing for our futures here. Most humans don't have jobs out in the sunlight anymore. We tend to stay inside most of our life and spend vacations outside," Sarah told her comfortingly after making sure that no one was nearby. Sylva's horrified and disgusted face made Sarah giggle quietly.

"Sarah! Wait up!" Sarah turned to glance behind her and smiled at her best friend.

"Hey, Eli! Sylva and I were just going back to my place. Want to come?" Sarah called back, waving her over to them. Eli nodded and jogged their way loosing Max in the process to some of his best buds. With both girls following, Sarah led the way quickly to the house, filling Eli in on the plan on their way there.

"Really, Sarah, you're the only one I know of that waited until the last minute to get a dress and a date for our Senior Graduation Dance," Eli sighed, shaking her head as they went into the house. "And you can't even get one the normal way."

"The normal way is overrated," Sarah answered ushering them through the front door. "I'm home! And I brought Sylva and Eli home too," she called as she walked inside.

"I don't have a date," Sylva told Eli softly.

"I didn't know you were going," Eli replied in surprise.

"Sarah, we've a guest," Karen called from the living room and all three girls traded wary looks. She sounded less than pleased. They hurried and put their stuff down by the door and rushed in. One sight of who the visitor was though and Sarah pushed both other girls outside, shutting the door behind them.

"Uh, Your High..." Prince Carintus started to say but Karen commanded him silent with a gesture.

"Be down in a minute mom. I'm just going to settle the girls in my room so they can get started on gossiping without me," Sarah said, nodding regally to the Troll Prince before slipping outside to push the other two girls upstairs and into her room forcefully.

"Sarah, who was that?" Eli asked quietly, glancing over their shoulders until Sarah closed the door behind them.

"The Troll Prince. Isn't he dreamy?" Sylva sighed longingly, answering for Sarah.

"Oooh, where? Can we see him flee again?" a breathy voice asked from the tree outside the window and Eli stared wide-eyed at the girls sitting in the tree.

"Get in here before he sees you," Sarah snapped and the three dryads blushed, hurrying to their mistress' side.

"Please can't we see him flee her again?" Rowena asked mischievously again once she'd settled at her Princess' side. Sylva scowled at her ladies-in-waiting and sat on Sarah's bed with a huff.

"No. I want all of you to stay here and hide from him. I don't want him to think I encourage you people hanging around where mortals can see you," Sarah snapped and transformed into her formal wear with a quick crystal. Steeling herself visibly, Sarah left and hurried back downstairs to the living room. On her way down, she looked for the rest of the family. Toby was spotted in his bedroom playing with his crystals. Her dad should still be at work and her mother was on the back porch, gardening with the fairies. She entered the living room hastily and shut the doors behind her in case anyone decided to come downstairs and snoop. Karen dropped her hand to her side again to indicate he could talk freely now.

"Forgive the rudeness, Your Highness. We don't often allow my mortal friends to see anyone from the other realm in our house. The fairies are all under an invisibility spell and even His Majesty takes the form of a mortal man when Aboveground," Sarah told Carintus frostily.

"Of course. That is why you should reside Underground," Carintus said, a note in his voice seeming to lecture her.

"If I had wished to move Underground, I have plenty of places I could stay. My brother seems to like the Goblin Palace best. I'm sure that you know that young boys, even young Princes, love chaos and trouble. He just adores His Majesty and the Goblins," Sarah informed him with a phony giggle. He stiffened slightly at the mention of her living in Jareth's realm and his eyes glinted dangerously.

"I merely came to beg your pardon for interrupting your courting luncheon the other day. If I had know you were unavailable, I would have waited until you had broken this forced bond with the Goblin King before coming to introduce myself," Carintus finally said with a fake smile. Sarah's eyes, frosty before, flared suddenly in anger as he insulted Jareth and the fireplace behind him suddenly roared into reddish bluish flames. He jumped and fell back to land on the floor but the fire took up all her attention and startled Sarah into dropping her anger. She stepped back slightly but the flames did not disappear. Suddenly, Jareth was at her side and quieted the fireplace with an irritated glance. Sarah blushed and lowered her eyes to the ground waiting for her mom to yell at her while Carintus, ignored by them all, stumbled to his feet and glared at the Goblin King.

"Your Majesty," Karen greeted Jareth calmly, though he could see that she was startled by the fiery incident from the way she gripped the arms of her chair.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I'd meant to start Magick lessons with Her Highness ages ago but there has simply been no time," Jareth said with a sigh while running his hand through his hair.

"There's nothing to be forgiven for. I know that you have been very busy. We would appreciate it if you could find her a teacher though, or go through the basics yourself soon," Karen told him evenly.

"I'll come later to discuss it with Her Highness," Jareth promised her seriously and Karen nodded her assent. Jareth reached out and gently stroked Sarah's arm in comfort before glaring at Carintus and disappearing.

"I'm sorry, mom," Sarah said meekly, ignoring Carintus a moment to calm down.

"At least you kept it in the fireplace, dear," Karen sighed gently.

"I could spare a few moments of my time to instruct Your Highness in the basics of Magick," Carintus offered hopefully but both women shot frosty glares at him.

"Hey, Sarah! Sylva needs a date to the dance on Wednesday. I know that Jareth King is taking you but do you know anyone who can take her?" Eli called through the door and all three people jumped slightly at the interruption.

"Jareth King?" Carintus asked curiously, keeping his voice low.

"It is His Majesties' aboveground name. Many do not believe in the Underground or Fae. Sylva's my newest friend and she just moved here recently so no one has agreed yet to take her to the School Dance. His Majesty is taking me," Sarah responded frostily before moving close to the door. "I'll discuss it with you later. I'll be up shortly," she called to Eli through the door and waited until she heard her best friend return upstairs. She turned back to see a curiously calculating gaze on Carintus' face. His noble mask returned as soon as he noticed her looking however.

"I take it that your friend wishes to go to this Dance more than anything," Carintus said sympathetically.

"Yes, but she's shy and has got next to no friends except me and Eli. We are not the most popular girls in the mortal realm so we have no one to ask to go with her," Sarah said, an idea popping into her head.

"You wish to go to this Dance too?" Carintus asked casually.

"Now I guess I do. I wish to show His Majesty why exactly I love the Aboveground so much. He does not understand so well the attachment one can have for mortals. I plan on still spending much of my time Aboveground and had hoped that he would come to enjoy spending time Aboveground as well," Sarah said sneakily, letting her voice become dreamy and happy. Karen glanced at her curiously before turning her attention back to the Troll prince.

"I'm not too certain how mortals dance but, if she's as shy as you say she is, she'll not wish to dance much. I could accompany her as a favor," Carintus offered carelessly, pretending not to care one way or the other.

'Got ya! Hook line and sinker,' Sarah thought in smug satisfaction. "Oh, no! I couldn't accept. She's not worth you bothering your royal head over. I'm sure my best friend and I can come up with someone to take her," Sarah protested convincingly, just to reel him in.

"I insist. I would love to learn more about your Aboveground and your friend will be able to tell me what I don't know," Carintus insisted gallantly and Sarah blushed, murmuring the polite phrases she knew were required of her about his nobility and generosity. Inside, however, Sarah was jumping for joy and celebrating her brilliance. "If you will excuse me, I must make sure that I am appropriately garbed for Wednesday. I'll see you then," Carintus said, excusing himself and disappearing quickly.

"You know what, Mom? I think I'm getting smarter," Sarah said, grinning at Karen's curious glance. "He ran away from Felanist once before and now I've tricked him into taking her to the High School Prom," she explained, giggling at her mom's knowing glance before she dashed upstairs. Five minutes later, a happy shriek startled Sarah's mother and the fairies playing in the yard and the next door neighbors as the Dryad Princess received the good news.


	79. Do you want it?

All the prom dresses I'm looking at are from the website www .gowns by simple elegance .com. You know how to put the link together. Still don't own labyrinth.

Do you want it?

Sarah, Eli and the three dryad ladies-in-waiting watched in amusement from the safety of the bed as Sylva alternated between dancing all over the room and singing her news to the world. Pounding on the door interrupted her and she flew to open the door, surprising Toby on the other side. She picked him up and swung him giddily until he was giggling and demanding to be put down. Sarah plucked him from her friend's grasp hurriedly and tucked him safely in between her and Eli while Sylva resumed her ecstatic dance.

"What's the celebration?" Richard asked cautiously, peering around the door.

"I'm going to the Senior Prom with the most gorgeous Fae Prince ever," Sylva exclaimed happily, letting herself collapse on the floor with a dreamy smile.

"Except that he doesn't know that it's Princess Felanist that he's going out with. He thinks that he's taking some mortal friend of Princess Sarah's so that he can impress her with his generosity," Rosemary pointed out from her hiding place in Sarah's drawer.

"And the last time he had any contact with our love-struck Princess, he fled after two week," Linette announced wickedly.

"I think she likes telling everyone that," Sarah told Myrna as Sylva glared up at them frostily. Myrna giggled shyly and nodded while Sylva snorted in irritation.

"I'm so glad this isn't my life. If this ever happens to me, shoot me," Eli remarked to the room at large earning confused glances from the Dryads and Fairies and a light slap from Sarah.

"Well, perhaps you can keep it down up here. Sarah, Karen and Catherine are making dinner so don't let your friends stay too long," Richard sighed, withdrawing before he got a headache. Toby wisely retreated with his father while Sarah nodded her agreement.

"So we need to get you two dresses now," Eli sighed, shaking her head tiredly.

"What kind of dresses?" Linette asked curiously.

"Nothing as formal as a ball gown but not a regular mortal dress either. What does a regular Fae dress look like?" Eli asked before Sarah could speak. Linette raised a curious eyebrow and gestured to her own gown. "That's still too formal. Do you have anything more comfortable, maybe with fewer layers?" Eli asked, rolling her eyes.

"Not in a royal wardrobe. There are some less beautiful things made for peasants but nothing I'd want to be seen in," Sylva announced haughtily.

"At the moment, Your Highness, you're posing as someone lower than your lowest Fae peasant…a teenage American girl," Sarah pointed out dryly. Eli's disgusted glare clearly told her that she wasn't helping.

"If you want to fit in around here, you're going to need to wear dresses like those around you," Eli told the offended royal teen instead. Sylva sniffed depreciatingly but nodded anyways. "So, here's what we have to go on," Eli continued, glaring at Sarah and pulling Hot Teen Magazine out of her backpack. "The latest fashions among American teens," she told Sylva proudly. Sylva wasn't impressed and neither were the other Dryads but she reluctantly picked up a booklet and started leafing through.

"I'd go with Eli's judgment on this one instead of picking for yourself. I've never had much luck with fashionable clothes in the mortal realm," Sarah warned Sylva, refusing one of the books and settling back comfortably. Eli shrugged and started glancing through the book quickly, looking up every once in a while to try and visualize Sarah in the dress she'd picked out. Shaking her head and turning the page or nodding slowly and earmarking the picture, Eli quickly made her way through the magazine and handed it to Sarah to approve before turning back to see how the four Dryads were handling themselves.

"How can you stand to wear such short dresses?" Rowena asked with a deep frown, looking over her Princess' shoulder as she turned the pages in the magazine.

"The same way you wear so many layers; it's what we've been accustomed to wearing since we were kids," Eli replied, shrugging slightly and picking up another one to earmark. The Dryads shook their heads in disbelief and the six girls continued their shopping.

"This might work," Sarah told Eli finally, pointing to one of the earmarked pages. Eli looked at it and rolled her eyes, putting down the completely earmarked book to take the one Sarah was offering

"Why did I know that you'd go for that one?" Eli demanded of her best friend.

"'Cause you know me too well?" Sarah asked with an innocent look.

"Absolutely," she agreed with a sigh. "And I thought I just said, not so many layers," she added, looking down at the maroon off-the-shoulder ball gown with beaded top. "The dress on this page that I wanted you to look at is the smaller one on the bottom, the knee length skewed hem black with the ankle length gauze and white flowers," she added, pointing to the dress that'd caught her eye.

"Not my style. Maybe Sylva would like it since she likes flowers so much," Sarah replied, shrugging and picking up the next book.

"Not my style either. Much too short," Sylva remarked, shaking her head when she saw what they were discussing.

"You know, I hadn't even noticed but you do wear only floor length skirts and full blouses. I always thought it would be too hard to wear something like that everyday," Eli remarked, analyzing Sylva's blue-jean skirt tucked firmly around her legs.

"It's just what I'm used to," Sylva remarked with a blush.

"Here. This might be what you're looking for. We can change the top to have sleeves if you need them but I think it looks better without," Eli replied, handing her the book Sarah had been looking at but on a different page.

"Floor length black, looks like velvet…what's with the gauze overskirt?" Sarah asked, checking out the dress for her friend.

"It's the fashion just now. I like the contrast between the white beaded top and the black velvet bottom. You could skip the gauze if you wanted and just make the velvet longer," Eli replied, shrugging.

"I like it without the sleeves too but I don't know if I could wear it like that," Sylva admitted shyly.

"Oh, come on. Where the adventurous Princess who changed her hair screaming pink in the middle of a ball just cause she was bored?" Sarah teased her friend wickedly.

"You did what?" Eli asked in disbelief when Sylva blushed.

"I was bored," she protested in defense.

"So just put a matching shawl on and your shoulders will be covered," Sarah offered.

"You could always go for this one," Eli offered dryly, flipping to the next page. It wasn't earmarked but the girls looked anyways and laughed.

"What's with that fabric?" Sylva asked with a giggle.

"I have no clue," Eli sighed, looking at the sleeveless white dress with green vines printed all over it. "The design might be okay but the color combination just doesn't work for you two," she added thoughtfully.

"Oooh, this one's the one," Sarah breathed, turning the page on her magazine again and gasping in surprise. The other five teens looked and exchanged amused glances.

"Again with the layers," Eli laughed.

"But it's only knee length," Sylva protested.

"I don't care, this is it," Sarah said, standing up and summoning a crystal and using it to change into the dress in the magazine. Eli rolled her eyes but stood and examined the black knee length silk with gauze layers.

"Okay, it works. I like the silver beading," she finally sighed, nodding shortly.

"It kind of looks like a starry night," Sylva said, nodding.

"Now for you two," Sarah announced, using another ball to change out of the dress and put it on a hanger in her closet.

"Hey, now! I already have a dress!" Eli protested.

"Not like this one," Sarah caroled, flipping back a few pages to one of the dresses she'd seen her best friend glance at longingly before shaking her head.

"I like that. It looks like a sunset with the gold, the coral, and the rose," Sylva remarked.

"I like the bead work. It reminds me of a meandering stream," Linette offered.

"It's beautiful but I couldn't afford it," Eli protested.

"Please, that's why you have a best friend with magic," Sarah replied flippantly, using a ball to change her best friend into the dress.

"Well," Eli temporized.

"It's stunning. And like nothing any other girl will have," Sarah told her.

"I'm just not sure of the colors. I've never been a warm color girl. My dress right now is dusk blue," Eli protested shortly.

"Easily fixed," Sarah said, gesturing and changing the red bases to blue.

"Now it's perfect," Rowena agreed, nodding at the dusty blue, baby blue and true blue blending.

"Do you want it? I can always take it back," Sarah taunted, holding out another crystal.

"No! I'll take it," Eli protested, warding off Sarah's crystal.

"Then this is for you," Sarah told Sylva, quickly tossing it at her. She squeaked nervously, covering her shoulders with the black velvet shawl as the two girls looked her over.

"It's perfect," Eli told her comfortingly.

"You're sure it's not too daring?" Sylva asked meekly.

"Nope, it's great. You'll knock his socks off looking like that," Sarah told her confidently.

"That's a good thing?" Sylva asked in surprise and both teens laughingly reassured her.

"Sarah! Dinner!" Karen called upstairs and the girls reluctantly put away all their dresses and the magazines.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sylva called, disappearing outside with her ladies-in-waiting and the two teens waved after her. Eli gathered up her stuff, leaving the dress beside Sarah's for storage, and dashed out the house to go call Max while Sarah followed after, laughing at Eli's excitedness.

"How did the dress designing go?" Karen asked her step-daughter wryly and Sarah grinned happily.

"That good? When do we get to see?" Catherine asked in amusement.

"Wednesday, unless you want to go take a look at them in my closet," Sarah told her but her mother waved that idea off.

"Don't forget to talk to Jareth later," Karen added, shooing all of them into the dining room quickly.

"Yes, mom," Sarah sighed, rolling her eyes. The rest of the meal was partook of in relative silence as they enjoyed a family dinner.


	80. No problems to worry about

No problems to worry about

Sarah glanced around curiously, searching for the usual inhabitants of the crystal ball workshop. She'd already tried locating everyone from her room with her crystals but no one would appear through the usual gray fog of her image crystal. Now, with her own eyes, she still couldn't find the capricious creatures that had plagued her all her life. Frowning meditatively, she wandered into the Castle proper and tried asking the presence known as the Labyrinth for help. Following it's quiet guiding, she wandered the inner maze patiently until she turned the corner and stumbled on her three friends hiding beside a doorway. From what Sarah could see of it, it appeared to be a communal bedroom with all the Goblins tucked with little blankets and pillows. Hoggle, on the other side of the doorway, gestured Sarah to silence quickly and she nodded, hearing Jareth's pleasant voice inside. Unfortunately, Ludo had noticed Hoggle's sharp motions and lumbered around to stare at her.

"Sarah come home," Ludo exclaimed loudly as she tried to hush him unsuccessfully. She sighed in defeat as the Goblins came pouring out of the bedroom and Sarah laughed lightly at the defeated look in Jareth's eyes as he watched his hard work fly from the room.

"I just came to tell you all goodnight," she told the Goblins lightly, scooping a few of the smaller ones into her arms and slipping into the room carefully. Making her way to the tired King and trying not to step on enthusiastic toes as she moved, she smiled shyly up at Jareth as he stood waiting for her. "I didn't mean to interrupt but I was supposed to talk to you before I went to bed," she whispered to him as she deposited her armful on the bed.

"Sorry, they're taking especially long to go to bed today. I would have come earlier otherwise," he murmured tiredly.

"Do you put every Goblin to bed every night?" Sarah asked disbelievingly.

"Only the ones in the Castle and only on nights when they get too wound up to sleep," Jareth answered softly. "I just wish I knew what their problem was tonight. I still have reports and such to finish before I can go to sleep as well."

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, flushing as one of the active Goblins launched itself at Sarah to gain her attention. Shrieking, she toppled right into Jareth and they fell over. The room quieted as the creatures saw what had happened, everyone growing silent as they watched their King grow angry as he sat on the ground holding Sarah protectively. Her light laugh distracted all of them as she leaned against him shyly.

"I might almost believe you had planned this, Your Majesty. Your little ones seem interested in forcing us into close contact," she told him loudly, dispelling the tension in the room with a shy smile. Jareth's focus changed to her and his eyes twinkled slightly at the mischievousness in her eyes.

"Why, my dear Princess, whatever gave you that idea? Surely you can identify a fortuitous accident when you see one," Jareth teased back, letting his arms rest around her waist comfortably a second before standing and pulling her up with him.

"A most fortuitous accident," Sarah agreed laughingly and the Goblins chattered in merriment to see them so close. "And a good thing it was an accident too, such closeness is unbecoming of people in our station," she added, slipping out of his arms with a twinkle in her eye and stepping away tauntingly. When he merely straightened his clothing and didn't reach for her again, Sarah repressed a pout and bit her lip. "I think that I will stay here and talk with my little friends awhile if you don't mind. I can always come find you when they're asleep," she whispered to him as the Goblins swarmed around their feet.

"That's alright, they're my responsibility. I should stay with them," Jareth replied, though his crooked grin and tired eyes belied his desire to stay here.

"If you don't leave right now, I'm going to kiss you and then you'll never get them to sleep," Sarah teased lightly, lowering her voice so that he had to lean closer to hear her. His eyes widened in alarm and he fled without a backward glance, silencing the confused Goblins. Sarah giggled and turned to the Goblins with laughing eyes, scooping the ones tucked around her hem and cuddling them as she sat on the bed. "So, tell me about your day," she told the creatures patiently as she held them in her lap. One of the Goblins on her left started chattering away while the others added additional and spontaneous comments. Eventually, the chattering slowed down and the extraneous comments stopped coming and all the little creatures were fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth watched through a crystal as Sarah listened to his creatures chattering at her. His eyes flickered from her face to the obvious adoration his subjects held for their future queen. He could call her that here, he mused blissfully. Here in his sanctuary from those hectic creatures his beloved adored so much, he could think anything he wanted, even say whatever he wanted. He could call her the endearments he dreamed up for her and whisper the sweet nothings he didn't dare utter outside these shielded walls.

He knew that his attachment was already public news with the rumors of his engagement; how he wished he had never announced that he was interested in her at Karen confirmation. It seemed so long ago and it was coming back to haunt him now. He frowned and dismissed his crystal, turning back to the reports he had had waiting for him for many days; he still could not see any way to avoid the spectacle the lazy Fae court was already trying to entangle them in.

"'A formal ball in honor of the new Fairy Queen and ruling family is to take place in three weeks and you are expected to attend'," he read from his father's letter with a sneer. "'It would be wiser if you showed up with someone else on your arm _besides_ the Fairy Princess so as to remain discreet within the royal circles.' So who does he want me to take, the Dryad Queen." He sighed and set the letter down, rubbing his head wearily. He could always have one of his brothers take her but he didn't think that that solution would please his stickler of a father; he would insist that it was someone completely unrelated to Jareth to avoid talk. "There's no way I'm letting that Troll Prince anywhere near her," he muttered petulantly, grinding his teeth as he tried thinking.

As always, his mind slipped back to his beloved and he conjured a crystal to watch her. Surprisingly, considering the short amount of time it had been, his subjects were already asleep and Sarah was trying to disentangle herself without waking them. He smirked and whisked her away from there to land in his arms, leaving the Goblins to his three advisors with glee. Sarah let out a startled exclamation, quickly smothered as Jareth pressed his lips to hers. Jareth smirked as he felt her relax, unfreezing as she felt the familiar feeling of their magics intertwining.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, smacking him lightly on the chest when he let the breathless woman lean back.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," Jareth informed his future wife haughtily, pulling her down until she was pressed against him firmly and her head rested against his breast.

"Well, I never," Sarah giggled, nuzzling his shoulder briefly before settling where he wanted her. "And here I thought that you were trying to work on reports," she teased him.

"What can I say? I'm completely mesmerized by you and have a hard time thinking when you're not in my arms," he admitted, settling her more firmly in his lap and reaching down to pick up another paper from his desk.

"Anything I can do to help?" Sarah asked curiously, craning her head to look at the paper. Her brow furrowed as she read the report.

"Don't go making any more fires for the amusement of foreign Princes," he suggested dryly as he read the rumors starting already to circulate after only hours since the incident.

"I didn't mean to. I was just..." She trailed off as she saw his knowing glance.

"You'll get used to it in time, Sarah. I don't need to know exactly what he said or did unless it's an insult to your good name," he reassured her softly, stroking her hair. "But fire is especially not a good idea for Princesses to respond with. It gives the impression that the woman in question is fiery and fond of changing her mind spontaneously. While I know how true both statements are for you, you just give them more hope that you will change your mind and agree to their proposals. Save your fire for me to enjoy and show them ice instead," he whispered, pulling her close to his body so that she was tucked right under his chin.

"And what if I want to show you some ice instead?" she asked coldly, though her cuddling into his embrace belied her tone.

"Depends on what you're feeling unchangeable for," he told her in amusement. "If it's something too terrible, I'm melting that ice for you."

"What if it's how much I like you?" she asked him saucily, giggling as he ran a finger down her side.

"Just like?" he asked innocently as he ran his fingers over her ticklish spot again. She nodded while biting her lip to keep from giggling. "Well, we'll have to work on that one then," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her briefly. He pulled away as she tried leaning up into him and she pouted. "You're sure you just like me?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye and she sniffed, pulling away from him to stalk across the room towards the door. He let her get almost to the door before transporting her back into his lap, chuckling at her startled shriek. "You're going to wake the children," he teased lightly, kissing her chin and making her shiver.

"You're going to wake the children," she countered, turning from him and crossing her arms petulantly. "I'm not the one yanking people from one place to the other when there are serious things to discuss before mom comes and interrupts." Jareth sighed reluctantly but transported them both to the crystal room and the dual chairs waiting for them. Sarah blinked but grinned when he handed her a crystal showing her mom and mother cleaning up after dinner. Catherine paused slightly but just shrugged the feeling away while Karen shook her head and ignored her step-daughter's attention. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. It's going to be time for bed soon and mom wanted me to talk to you before then," she scolded him with amused eyes.

"I'll have to thank her then. I know I'll sleep well for seeing you so soon before sleep," he teased her slightly. "And, other than that, all I can tell you is to think of ice if you're going to respond to these idiots and their flirting. It's not an exact science. It responds to feelings more than thoughts and can only be controlled when you control your feelings extremely well or feel something extremely strong." He sighed, seeing her frown in concentration. "I can teach you a few tricks but, after that, it's up to you," he finished, leaning forward and catching her hand gently.

"Some days I wish you had never shown up again, you know that?" Sarah asked, squeezing his hand sadly to show that she didn't necessarily mean now. "I wonder what it would be like to be a normal teenager, no problems to worry about, no King to allow to court you, no Princes making irritants out of themselves."

"But then you wouldn't have any fun," he scolded her lightly, lifting her hand to his lips before leaning close and capturing her lips with his.

"Sarah! Time for bed!" Karen called, startling the two into jumping away from each other. They looked at the crystal and blushed to see Karen looking at them through a mirror. She smiled and turned away while Sarah fled back to her room.

"Okay, I take it back. No thanking her," Jareth sighed slightly, summoning his crystal showing Sarah and catching her staring at him through her own ball. "Good night, my Princess. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You are coming to graduation, right?" she asked him sleepily.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Sleep well," he murmured, letting the crystal join the others hovering around the room and retiring to his well earned sleep.


	81. Wasn’t too much fun at all

I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I lost Sarah and Jareth for a while. I swear I tried to find them but they were avoiding me. They said that they didn't want me to get them sick. Hopefully that flu thing will stay away from me now (I'm drinking a gallon of orange juice a week in hopes of avoiding it) and they won't avoid me from now on. I'm terribly sorry once again. Gomen nasai, b00k.

Wasn't too much fun at all

Sarah bit her lip, smoothing her dress nervously. Her hand strayed up towards her newly curled hair and was pushed back down by her mother.

"Don't touch it. The hairspray isn't set yet," Catherine told her daughter placidly.

"Why can't I just…?" Sarah asked, making vague hand motions to indicate magic.

"I thought you were the one that wanted a normal graduation," Karen said in amusement, unplugging the curling iron from near the vanity.

"Well, yes. I guess I just forgot how hard it is to get dressed up as a mortal," Sarah admitted reluctantly.

"I think we're all starting to forget what it's like to do anything as a mortal," Karen replied dryly, letting one of the fairies take the hair supplies back to the bathroom before turning to the makeup that they had just delivered.

"If I hadn't had my outfit picked out ages ago, I would just use magic," Sarah sighed morosely, turning closed eyes to her mom with a sigh.

"I think it will look lovely," Karen assured her daughter, gently applying the silver eye shadow to match Sarah's black dress and graduation gown. Sarah just snorted in irritation and pursed her lips so they could apply the pale rose lipstick she'd gotten for her most recent birthday.

"Is the Pixie King coming to keep you company again tonight mother," Sarah snapped when she could finally speak again.

"Yes. He said he wanted to see what a mortal coming of age ceremony looks like," Catherine replied without a waver, turning Sarah's face to make sure that the blush was evenly applied. "He also said that he didn't wish for the Goblin King to be the only Fae there to support you," she added, nodding in satisfaction when she stepped back to get a better perspective. "He's only trying to be nice," she scolded when she saw the disbelieving look her daughter gave her but she ruined the effect when she blushed shyly.

"Yes mother," Sarah sighed, not wanting to ruin her mother's good mood. Turning to see herself in the mirror, she caught a glimpse of owl wings outside her window and snapped around to glare at Jareth. _Note to self, do not try to out-stare an owl_, she sighed mentally when he just stared back unblinkingly. "You're going to have to teach me how to do that eventually. Until then, downstairs please. I'll be down shortly to head to the ceremony," she told him. He hooted twice at her, letting her feel his amusement, before taking off to land on the porch.

"What was that about, dear?" Catherine asked, watching quizzically as Sarah conversed with the strange bird.

"Oh, it's just Jareth. He really is a night owl sometimes. It's his other form," Sarah replied, shaking her head gently and feeling her hair bounce off her shoulders

"I swear he's worse than Houterence is," Catherine mused with a quiet chuckle.

"Trust me, you don't have to tell me that twice," Sarah sighed aloud before yawning in startlement.

"Dear, dear, at this rate you won't be able to stay awake for your graduation and it's only noon," Karen teased lightly, helping Catherine apply her own makeup while waiting for Sarah to finish with the mirror. Sarah rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror to analyze the effects of her parents' manipulations. With another heavy morose sigh, Sarah left the mirror to her mothers and turned back to the bed to don the black robe and silver stole that marked her as a high school graduate.

"With the way things have been going, I'd be surprised to make it through the ceremony without some magical interruption," Sarah sighed morosely, straightening her gown and brushing her hair from her face absently.

"Then it's a good thing that Houterence and Jareth will be there, don't you think?" Catherine asked in amusement.

"And whatever happened to the woman that was crying two months ago over an insensitive jerk who she thought she loved? I don't think I hear her anymore," Sarah replied snidely.

"All right you two, we've all obviously changed in the past few months. There is no need to tease each other," Karen commanded firmly turning Catherine back to the mirror and glaring at her daughter.

"Yes mom. Sorry," Sarah muttered.

"Has it only been a few months?" Catherine asked in surprise, turning to stare between her daughter and fellow mother in surprise.

"Yes, it's only been a few months since this whole mess started with Jareth's Crystal Balls," Karen sighed dreamily.

"I am surprised. I would have thought that it would have been much longer. You all are so natural acting around this magic stuff," Catherine admitted with a frown. Karen laughed and left, taking her subjects with her.

"This from the woman who is dating the Pixie King?" Sarah asked wryly.

"Very funny, young lady. You're done now so let's get going," Catherine replied, shooing her daughter downstairs firmly.

"Yes, oh future Pixie Queen," Sarah muttered for her mother's ears only as she obediently led the way out of the room and down the stairs. She yelped and jumped as her mother pinched her arm lightly. The fairies looked back at them curiously from where they hovered around their Queen.

"Say it again and you'll get worse," Catherine muttered, smiling innocently at the curious beings hovering nearby.

"But it's the truth," Sarah muttered back, shooing them down after Karen and following with her mother.

"So what; I don't go around calling you the future Goblin Queen and that's just as true," Catherine replied with an amused glance down the stairs. Sarah followed her gaze to see the Goblin King and the Pixie King hovering at the bottom, both gazing up at them adoringly.

"Okay, you win mother," Sarah giggled, hurrying down past Karen before Jareth got a crick in his neck from staring up at her. Confusion showed on the two Kings' faces for a moment and they traded exasperated glances before their women were upon them and turning them away from each other.

"You look beautiful," Jareth whispered to Sarah as he led her into the living room. Looking behind them, Sarah saw her mother turning slightly red and assumed that Houterence was filling her mother's ears with similar phrases. Her mom was laughing silently as she told her father something that made him glare at the two couples menacingly.

"Do you think we'll look as cute when we're that age?" Sarah asked Jareth with a giggle and he glanced behind them curiously.

"Much cuter than that," he finally replied with a smirk. "I expect we'll have lots of children and goblins flitting along behind us to make us happier than them," Sarah giggled, blushing deep red and earning another glare from Richard. Karen and her fairy attendants laughed at the couples' obvious flirting.

"Can we go yet? You guys are being all mushy and we have to get to the school," Toby complained from the door where he fidgeted impatiently.

"Women like being mushy and such. I'd suggest you start taking notes, my lad," Jareth informed him with a laugh, scooping him up and twirling him around briefly. Toby shrieked happily and grabbed onto Jareth's neck as soon as he had settled the young Prince on his hip securely. "I have a feeling that the women are going to be all over you, Your Highness, so you'll need all of the advance preparing you can get," he added, winking at Sarah and opening the door for Karen and Richard to lead the way out. He followed after, escorting Sarah and carrying Toby, leaving Houterence and Catherine to follow slowly after.

As Sarah walked down the street on the Goblin King's arm amidst running and laughing mortal teenagers, she watched her classmates and pondered her mother's previous words concerning the recent changes in her life.

"What makes you frown so my dear?" a dry and brittle voice asked from nearby. Sarah repressed the urge to jump and shriek as her parents stopped to gaze curiously at the woman who had stepped from a nearby tree grove. Jareth patted her hand in comfort and she realized that she was clutching his arm convulsively. Sylva, dressed as Sarah was for the upcoming graduation, stepped from behind the woman and settled laughing eyes on Jareth and Sarah's arms before softly introducing the woman as 'Gwen Dryas, the matriarch of my family'. This introduction amused Jareth for some reason, though his face was politely distant as he and Houterence bowed slightly to the Dryad Queen.

Remembering the Queen's question, Sarah hastily replied, "I was merely thinking, Mrs. Dryas." Sylva must have warned her mother about keeping up appearances among mortals for she only raised a curious eyebrow for a moment before nodding and bowing slightly to the assembled royalty. She walked slowly forward to keep up with Karen and Richard. Sylva breathed an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief before falling in with Sarah and Jareth.

"Anxious much?" Sarah asked the young woman sarcastically.

"Not me. You?" Sylva replied snidely, looking at Jareth's arm again.

"He's courting. It's allowed," Sarah protested quietly, tucking her hand more firmly around his arm and ignoring Toby's muttered protestations about more mush.

"My mother hasn't been away from the forest since she became Queen. I'm allowed," Sylva countered even more quietly and both Princesses looked forward to check on the Dryad Queen.

"Does she always sound so brittle?" Sarah asked Sylva worriedly.

"Only when she's away from her tree. My tree is nice and young, it doesn't need much companionship and I always spend a good part of my day there anyways. Mother's tree is so old it needs almost constant care and Mother is the same," Sylva told her friend softly.

"Why did she come anyways? We can't even get her to come to the Council meetings any more. I would have thought that this would be less important," Jareth asked curiously.

"Why are you here, oh Goblin King?" Sylva snapped angrily.

"Because I love Sarah and this means a lot to her for some reason," Jareth answered calmly. "I want to be here to support…oh." Sylva sniggered as understanding registered on his face and he trailed off.

"You're lucky to have such a devoted mother, Sylva," Sarah laughed, smacking Jareth's arm lightly before looking up and catching the Dryad Queen looking over her shoulder at the quartet before her attention was drawn back to the Fairy Queen.

"Our mother is devoted too," Toby protested loyally.

"Of course she is Tobe, but not all mothers are. We're lucky that way," Sarah answered fondly.

"My family was not as caring as yours, my lad. Be grateful that you have so many to care for you," Jareth informed his young passenger as they made their way onto the school property. Toby fell silent at this admission and cuddled further into the lonely-seeming Goblin King's embrace. To Sarah, it seemed as if the young Prince was trying to comfort the older man, subconsciously telling him that he was at least loved in the Fairy family. Sarah clutched Jareth's arm gently to reaffirm her younger brother's message and he smiled at the siblings happily.

"Here we are. Now you two scat. We'll see you in a bit," Karen announced as they reached the doors to the meeting hall, drawing Sarah and Sylva away from their escort to push them towards the front of the auditorium where the other graduates gathered. She directed the others more politely towards a row of chairs that was mostly empty while they waited for the ceremony to start.

"I don't know if I can wait for tomorrow," Sylva admitted to Sarah as they maneuvered through the crowd of over-enthusiastic teens.

"Are you that anxious to dance with a complete jerk?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Tell me that you aren't that anxious to dance with your precious Goblin King," Sylva countered slyly.

"That's different. He's kind, gentle and making an effort to learn the customs I grew up with. That dumb Troll Prince just seems to want me for a trophy wife or something," Sarah grumbled, steering her friend towards their assigned seats. They were greeted cordially by Anne-Marie and her gaggle of gossips as they made their way to their seats and Sarah was grateful not to be asked about Jareth today.

The ceremony was short enough that most of the students didn't have time to get restless while waiting for the end. There were not that many people in the entire town, much less the graduating class, so the speeches and the presentation were kept rather short before being followed by the congratulation party. This was a tradition started many years ago when someone realized that, in such a small town with everyone knowing each other, the partygoers were on the street all night trying to go from one house to the other to congratulate every graduate that they knew. Now the graduates just lined up in the cafeteria to accept presents and such from anyone in the town that knew them. Sarah and Sylva hid themselves in a back corner, figuring that they didn't know very many people so they would give more space to the popular kids, the ones related to more than half the community, and that they could use the time to help plan Sylva's attempts to ensnare the Troll Prince. Toby and Jareth joined them in the corner soon after the party started with a small plate of snack cheeses for Toby to eat while waiting for his parents. After that, Mrs. Dryas appeared too and was hastily brought an extra chair to rest in. She spoke briefly to her daughter in a whispery language before sitting back and watching the other parents mingling in the middle of the room. Sarah wasn't watching the room, paying more attention to her plotting with Sylva, when she felt Jareth go stiff beside her. She turned quickly to see her mom and father coming towards them angrily and looked to see if there was anything around her to bring such a look to their faces. Jareth wasn't anywhere near her, sitting and keeping company with the Dryad Queen; Toby was building a castle with his cheese and some toothpicks; she was discussing the upcoming dance with Sylva; nothing that she could spot was responsible for their anger.

"It's time to go home, Sarah," Richard said quietly, as soon as they were within range of the girls. He nodded briefly to the Dryad Queen before bending to speak in Jareth's ear. Whatever he told the Goblin King caused flames to dance in his eyes as he gazed over the assembled townspeople. Then Karen bent to speak briefly with the Dryad Queen and she too frowned. Sylva and Sarah exchanged confused glances while clearing up Toby's cheese castle. "Your mother and Houterence are already gone. Let's go," Richard told them shortly, bending to assist Mrs. Dryas from her chair and lead her towards the door. Jareth courteously offered Karen his arm and led her behind them while the two recent graduates and Toby followed after silently.

Sarah and Sylva both noticed the unusually hostile glances given to the family as they made their way out the door and silently promised each other to discuss it later. Sarah even saw Eli and Max standing near each other, glancing at their feet shyly as their families glared at them.

"I hope the dance isn't like this," Sylva muttered to Sarah softly before they separated at the grove stand back to the Underground. "It wasn't too much fun at all. I might end up smacking the next person to sneer at me and mess up my shy-girl façade." Sarah nodded and turned her attention back to the adults.

"Do come visit us some time, dear? It will be wonderful to have new people to talk to now," Mrs. Dryas offered softly and Sarah curtsied with a small smile. "Such a well-behaved young lady," she told Sarah's parents laughingly. "How do you do it?" Her words were belied by the gently hand and loving glance she bestowed on her daughter and Sylva blushed lightly. She turned and disappeared into the trees.

"Don't forget to call me later," Sarah reminded Sylva in a hushed voice before she could follow. A backwards wave was all her reply.


	82. I said I was sorry

I said I was sorry

Sarah frowned reflexively as she turned back to Toby, Jareth and her parents after bidding the Dryad Queen and Princess, in their guises as Gwen and Sylva Dryas, goodnight. Jareth held Toby comfortably on his hip as he waited for her a short distance from her whispering parents.

"What do you have planned for later tonight?" Jareth asked finally, breaking her train of thought.

"Nothing. We never leave the party so early. It's the Seniors Prom tomorrow that doesn't last very long," Sarah admitted with a sharp glance at her parents.

"Come along, you three. Time to go home," Richard announced finally, turning away from his whispered conference in time to catch Sarah's glare.

"Yes Father," she replied deliberately, not dropping her eyes from his. He looked away quickly and turned to lead Karen down the street quickly. It wasn't much longer before they were safely within the confines of the Williams' household.

"Father, what in the world is going on tonight," Sarah snapped as soon as the door was closed behind them, enclosing them in their usual protective shield.

"Toby, go to bed now," Richard announced firmly, taking the boy from Jareth's hold and handing him to Catherine and Houterence. Jareth sent him on his way with a crooked smile before bowing to Richard and steering Sarah towards the living room. Sarah tried to glare at her father over her shoulder but Jareth forced her attention towards the fire dancing in the fireplace. It was strangely bright red and Sarah was reminded of the fire that she had accidentally conjured earlier that week. Jareth, seeing the fire too now that he wasn't having to concentrate on Sarah, blushed and damped the flames to a more normal orange color.

"Jareth, what in the world is going on?" Sarah asked with irritation.

"All in good time, my dear. Let us wait for your parents to come back to us." He gestured to the hallway where Catherine argued with Karen and Richard softly for a few moments while Sarah and Jareth waited anxiously. Finally, Catherine stalked off to Toby's room with her suitor in tow and the Fairy Queen and Consort turned their attention to the younger couple.

"Perhaps you should take off for a little while," Karen suggested to Jareth pointedly, moving to sit gracefully in her chair by the fire.

"No. They can spread all the vicious rumors that they want; I will not give those small minded eaves-droppers a chance to think that they scared me away," Jareth disagreed, sitting down firmly on the couch nearby and dragging Sarah down with him.

"What vicious rumors?" Sarah asked suspiciously, not letting him drag her to sit close by him but rather sitting stiffly on the far end of the couch.

"The idiots of our town have somehow gained the knowledge that Jareth has been courting you and has spent some time by your side overnight while you were ill," Richard informed his daughter brusquely.

"Impossible. I never talk about unusual things without checking to see who is around to hear," Sarah protested, glancing at Jareth worriedly.

"Then how do they know that I spent the night on the porch with you one evening. Someone had to have heard you talking somewhere. Are you sure that you didn't mention it to anyone outside the Fae at all?" Jareth asked, running his hand through his hair distractedly.

"I am quite sure. I only told Eli and Max when they asked what you were doing there and we were walking to school at the time. No one could have heard," Sarah replied shortly.

"You told Elizabeth and Maxwell that you and Jareth spent the night on the porch swing?" Richard asked, going as stiff as the other two in the room.

"Geez, it's not like it's a big deal. They were just wondering why I was in a weird mood and Jareth was eating breakfast with us. It's not like they would tell anyone else," Sarah protested to the furious trio.

"Sarah, someone either must have overheard you or betrayed you confidences. There are no other choices," Jareth informed her stiffly. The phone ringing stopped the conversation and Sarah lurched for it as an excuse to keep from thinking about what Jareth had just told her though she couldn't imagine who would be calling this early on graduation night.

"Williams' residence, this is Sarah, how may I…" Sarah started to recite automatically.

"Sarah, it's me, Eli," the whispered voice of her best friend interrupted her.

"Eli, what are you doing? Why are you whispering?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Oh, please forgive me Sarah. I don't have much time. They think I'm in the bathroom but I swear I didn't realize that we were being spied on," Eli whispered urgently.

"What do you mean, 'spied on'?" Sarah asked suspiciously, seeing her parents exchanging one of those speaking glances.

"It's all our fault, Max's and mine. We were talking about you and Jareth and how we thought it was going too fast and Ann-Marie overheard us. I swear we didn't realize that there was anyone is those bushes and I just had to call and apologize. If you don't want to be friends anymore, I won't blame you," Eli whispered urgently.

"I'd wondered why they were being so cordial earlier," Sarah muttered to herself, her classmates' actions finally beginning to show some sense.

"I said I was sorry," Eli moaned sadly.

"It's alright Eli. I'll talk to you more later. For now, just don't say anything more on the subject. I hope you haven't been telling anyone anything to confirm or deny anything," Sarah said hopefully, sighing in relief when her friend informed her that they hadn't even talked about it since the incident. "Good, keep it that way. Don't worry; I have an idea how to save this situation. I'll talk to you later, bye." Sarah was biting her lip and already thinking hard by the time the earpiece was back in the cradle.

"I hope you have a really good idea because our reputation is just about shot in this town. You know how small towns are about suspicious activity in it's neighbors," Karen told her daughter tiredly.

"Don't worry so much, this one's a doozy of an idea," Sarah told her mother smugly. "Daddy, can I talk to you for a moment." Sarah held up her hand when Jareth and Karen would have protested. "I'll talk to you all, I just want to get honest, unbiased opinions from everyone first." Richard looked faintly worried at that and hesitantly went with his daughter to a secluded corner to whisper for five minutes. At first, Jareth and Karen watched like hawks as Sarah and Richard argued back and forth furiously before he finally nodded in defeat and went to sit in a nearby armchair. He stared morosely at the television clicker but didn't pick it up as his wife went to their daughter for her turn. She too argued with Sarah vehemently but Sarah eventually came out on top. This time it took her fifteen whole minutes though. Finally, Karen agreed and joined her husband in the chairs sitting stiffly, waiting for Jareth to finish conferring on Sarah's scheme.

Jareth warily approached the woman of his dreams as she frowned in thought. His questioning glances toward her parents had produced only glares and thoughtful frowns. He was more than a little afraid of what his beloved had cooked up to get them out of this problem as he approached her and her feral smile when she saw his wariness didn't help at all.

"Jareth, how would you like to announce our long-time betrothal to the rest of the people in town?" Sarah asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at him as he approached.


	83. It's further than you think

It's further than you think

Jareth blinked dumbly, not believing what he'd just heard, looking to her parents for confirmation. They ignored him and just stared into the fire. "I think that I am hearing things," he finally admitted softly and earning a soft wry chuckle from his beloved's parents.

"I said, 'would you like to announce our engagement to the town?'" Sarah replied, smirking at the amusing expression on Jareth's face. He frowned slightly, cocking his head and analyzing her expression.

"We are not engaged yet. I cannot announce something like that prematurely. It would be lying," he finally told her emotionlessly. Sarah gaped at him and almost missed the hurt that was pouring off of him. Almost, but not quite.

"I meant will you agree to marry me some time in the future," she snapped with a frown. He considered that request with the same wary curiosity that he'd analyzed everything that she'd said so far, trying to discover if there was a hidden meaning in her words. Sarah took a deep calming breath and reminded herself that he was from a different culture and might look at things differently. "Jareth, will you agree to marry me sometime within the next five or ten years?" she finally said calmly and he frowned at the request. Sarah fidgeted under his stormy gaze and tried figuring out what he was thinking by what he was feeling. Unfortunately, his feelings were so varied that she was getting a headache just thinking about it. "What's wrong?" Sarah finally asked when he'd been quiet for too long.

"I've already waited three and a half years and now you want me to wait longer?" Jareth finally asked softly.

"You'd be waiting just as long without this agreement, Jareth. I'm not going to marry you until I know for certain that we're going to love each other forever," Sarah whispered looking away from his sad eyes.

"Ten years, Sarah. I don't think I can wait that long, hovering over you and waiting on your slightest demand just so you don't think that I don't love you. I know what I feel but I couldn't stand the uncertainty about what you feel," Jareth admitted and Sarah looked up at him quickly. It had almost sounded like he was trying to say goodbye.

"Jareth, I don't mean that we'll wait ten years to get married. I meant that, if I didn't agree to marry you within those ten years, we're not right for each other and we shouldn't get married at all," Sarah hastened to tell him, reaching out and grabbing his arm when she saw that he was shutting himself away from her again. If anything though, this made it worse and he drew himself away from her quickly, his eyes flashing red and orange in anger.

"That's enough. This is getting out of hand and you two aren't communicating properly," Karen said, stepping in and distracting the two before they could both say things that they didn't mean. Richard stood up and grabbed Jareth's arm, dragging him out through the doorway and into the kitchen where they could talk calmly. Karen stood as well, grabbing Sarah to keep her from following them and steering her towards the couch. When they were finally seated next to each other, Karen firmly pulled Sarah's head so that she was resting in her mom's arms and held her there. Sarah finally stopped resisting and clung to her mom, letting the tears of hurt and frustration fall into her comforting embrace. Karen crooned slightly, rocking her gently until she felt Sarah begin to pull away.

"I'm sorry, mom. I just don't know what else to do," Sarah told Karen softly, straightening up and reaching for a tissue nearby to wipe her eyes with.

"I know, love. Things aren't always what they seem though. He's not as feeling-less as he seems on the outside," Karen told her daughter softly.

"I know, mom. I can feel some of the things that he's feeling but I can't seem to understand what he's thinking even then," Sarah replied mournfully.

"Sweetheart, he's thinking that there's no way that you'll love him if you don't love him now," Karen informed her dryly. Sarah looked up at her uncertainly. "He doesn't see you as a young woman, uncertain in her path and troubled by the changes in your life. He sees you as a woman, the woman that he loves and has loved for three years now. You just need to explain your feelings to him and everything will be alright," she said comfortingly.

"You think so?" Sarah asked hopefully, carefully wiping her eyes free of tears.

"Of course I do. Now, go find that handsome young King of yours and talk with him about this betrothal plan. Who know, he might just happen to have some good ideas on the subject," Karen replied fondly, shooing her towards the kitchen. Sarah approached cautiously, looking back at her calm mom often for support. At the door, she paused to listen to the murmuring voices a moment. Taking a deep breath and subconsciously straightening, Sarah knocked and the voices broke off instantly.

"Come in," her father's voice finally announced and Sarah peeked around the door warily. The sight of Jareth in his Goblin King 'intimidate until I get my way' pose almost made her flee but she slipped inside and to the table at her father's gesture. "Talk," was all her father said to them both before striding back into the living room in Sarah's place. Jareth frowned after him at his preemptory command, desperately trying to ignore his love, now seated nearby and staring at her hands. Seeing that the Fairy Consort was going to ignore him, he turned his glare to his Princess, deep in thought.

"What is love, Jareth?" she asked softly when she finally felt his attention on her. His angry gaze analyzed her every breath and posture, trying to understand the question. "You say that you want to be with me but I can only be with someone I love. The only problem is, I don't know what exactly love is," she clarified after a few moments angry silence. "Is it that tingly feeling you get that lets you know where your beloved is at all times?" she asked, finally looking up to meet his hard gaze. "Or maybe it's that tingly feeling that comes from every touch and meeting of eyes." He shivered uncomfortably at the bold queries in her eyes and turned to look at the door nervously, obviously wanting to flee. "I think it's all of these things and none of them at all. They're just symptoms of love, things that can be faked by a chemical or induced by magic. True love isn't anything as clear-cut and I have to know for certain before I make a really bad mistake. For me, marriage is binding and I can't bind myself to someone if I'm not absolutely certain that I love them," she explained soothingly, getting up and moving close to him.

"And you think that marriage is such a weak bond for me?" Jareth snapped, whirling on her. He started at seeing her so close but she clasped his hands to keep him nearby. His eyes glazed a moment at their proximity before snapping back into their hard cold focus. "My mother and father are together only because they are married. Do you think I would inflict that upon my subjects, much less my children?" he grated uncomfortably.

"Your parents are together because they once loved each other. They may have let the love get sidetracked but they still love each other, even after three or so thousand years. I want to have someone say, three thousand years down the line, that I love my husband," she told him, gently intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Then choose someone to love and quit playing with my feelings," he snapped, yanking his hands free and putting the table in between them hurriedly.

"How am I supposed to do that if I don't know what love is?" Sarah protested, returning to their previous conversation.

"Then how do you know that you don't love the Troll Prince?" Jareth asked rudely.

"Maybe because I think he's an insensitive prick who thinks of women as trophies and has the morals of a cat in heat. The mere thought of that idiot makes me nauseous," Sarah yelled back in frustration

"Children, stop yelling. You'll keep Toby up," Karen called authoritatively from the living room. Both Jareth and Sarah turned to stare at the door separating them from the room in disbelief. Sarah snickered once before biting her lip to keep from saying or doing anything.

"Did she just call me a child?" Jareth asked blankly, turning back to Sarah. He frowned when he saw her trying to hold back on laughing. She nodded briskly, her eyes twinkling in contained mirth. His lips twisted in an ironic smile to see her laughing again. "I think you think that was funny," he accused, advancing on her menacingly, his laughing eyes and twitching mouth betraying his own amusement. Sarah nodded briskly again, backing from him still while trying to keep from smiling worse. He lunged and trapped her against a wall, leering down at her. "I think I will have to punish you," he informed her.

"What is the almighty Goblin child-King going to do to me?" Sarah taunted, letting a giggle escape.

"This," he whispered, leaning down and capturing her lips in his. She melted beneath him, his fierce and demanding kiss weakening her legs so that she had to fling her arms around his neck to hold herself up. He pulled her tight against his body to help support her better, delighted when he felt her lean into the kiss eagerly. A creak of the door alerted them to a watcher and they both looked over at the door to see Catherine peering inside worriedly. When she spotted them, she smirked and retreated, telling the other three adults in the other room that they hadn't killed each other yet. Jareth pulled back from the compromising position reluctantly and focused on the heavily breathing woman in front of him. "Do you still want to call me a child?" he asked, trying to recapture the light-hearted banter from earlier.

"That depends on which answer will get me another kiss like that," Sarah answered softly, blushing at the way her legs refused to support her full weight yet.

"Marry me, my Princess and you may have as many kisses as you wish," Jareth murmured, tucking her into his embrace securely. She bit her lip nervously, obviously debating her feelings while trying to ignore his fleeting emotions in her head. "I'll not wait, promised to you exclusively, for ten years Sarah. Five tops but I'd prefer to have you as my wife in two," he warned her softly. She looked worried and fidgeted in his arms. "Can you agree to that?"

"Two years or five, it doesn't seem far enough away to truly be certain," she whispered. "I'll be only twenty in two years, a mere child compared to your two thousand."

"It's further than you think," he whispered back tenderly. "It doesn't matter how old you are. You've been a woman to me for so long. I know that we are meant to be together. I'll agree to the mortal announcement now if you promise to give me your answer as a Fae Princess in under five years." Sarah bit her lip but nodded nervously. "Great, let's go tell your parents then." Jareth said in a normal voice, standing and pulling her into the living room abruptly to face the three parents waiting.


	84. Where did she learn that rubbish?

I'm so sorry that it's so short but I've got a stomach flu and can barely see the computer screen. I'll try to update again sooner than a week. Ja ne. b00k.

Where did she learn that rubbish?

"I take it that everything is settled now," Catherine asked in amusement when her daughter and the Goblin King filed out of the kitchen hand-in-hand. Karen and her husband had moved to the love-seat leaving Sarah's birth-mother in the armchair beside them. Houterence had obviously already taken his leave for the night.

"Yes, mother," Sarah answered shyly, blushing and averting her eyes from the three parents sitting in front of her.

"It is perfectly settled, Your Ladyship. We will announce our mortal engagement to the town tomorrow," Jareth added diffidently.

"Tomorrow?" Karen asked. The two nodded confirmation and she frowned curiously.

"I thought that you were only going to announce this betrothal to the mortal world," Richard commented complacently.

"That's right," Jareth agreed stiffly, looking hard at his betrothed. She blushed and looked away.

"Aren't Princess Felanist and Prince Carintus coming to tomorrow's dance?" Catherine prodded with a slight smile. Jareth and Sarah traded horrified glances and shuddered at the thought of the Fae's worst gossip and Jareth's main rival hearing of their ruse; the news would be all over the Underground within hours.

"I should have thought of that," Jareth muttered in disgust.

"We both had other things to think about. Let's just figure out this little snag right now," Sarah told him firmly, steering him to sit upon the couch opposite from the three older Williams. She was just about to sit next to him to discuss the problem when the doorbell sounded. The entire family froze for a moment, staring towards to the entryway and the waiting guests. The people knocked impatiently and a fairy came zipping into the room frantically.

"Strangers, my Queen. Two female youngsters around their Highness' ages and their parents," she reported softly. Sarah sighed and straightened, resignedly glancing around the room to make sure that there was nothing out of place that would suggest anything of their other lives besides the ever-present and invisible fairies. Finding everything relatively normal, Sarah hurried to open the door, finding Mary-Anne and her family waiting on the porch. She glared at them, waiting for them to speak up, but they just stood staring wide-eyed at her. She self-conciously straightened her graduation gown and sniffed depreciatingly when she noticed that Mary-Anne had already changed back into her usual skimpy clothing and her mother and little sister were dressed similarly.

"Did you want something?" she finally asked when it was clear that they were just going to gawk until she spoke.

"We wanted to come over and commiserate with you. Are you going to invite us in?" Mary-Anne's mother asked snippily. Sarah blinked, realizing that she didn't even know Mary-Anne's last name or her mother's name, and stepped back for them to file in. Mary-Anne's father's face had a sullen hen-pecked look as he filed in after his wife, his two daughters following afterwards.

"Commiserate for what?" Karen asked calmly from the doorway to the living room.

"I'm glad that we're not the only rejects with loose morals now. It's was always a pain trying to have any kind of a social life when normal people talked about you behind your back and always forgot to inform you of public functions or avoided your company exclusively," the woman snapped grouchily.

"I'm sorry for your plight but I'm still not sure what you wish to commiserate with us about," Catherine said from her armchair. Sarah turned her back on the bitter family and returned to her seat next to Jareth.

"We know all about him and her sleeping together," Mary-Anne said with a smirk, nodding at Sarah and Jareth.

"Am I to understand that you are the ones that are spreading the rumors concerning my betrothed and I?" Jareth asked stiffly, his hand curling around Sarah's comfortingly.

"Betrothed? You can't possibly be engaged yet! It's just not done around here," Mary-Anne's mother sneered bitterly.

"Yeah, you're not supposed to get engaged until you're pregnant," Mary-Anne muttered, gracelessly flopping onto the ground in front of her mother and sitting cross-legged despite her short skirt. Jareth purposely looked away from her direction.

"Where did she learn that rubbish I wonder?" Catherine asked to the room at large. Sarah and Jareth both tried unsuccessfully to hide smiles at the glares directed her way.

"And then there is the fact that there are three adults living here and only two of them are married," Mary-Anne's mother pointed out frostily.

"You mean my mother, my father's ex-wife?" Sarah asked softly, smiling at Catherine.

"My daughter and ex-husband are kind enough to put up with me since I got out of my last bad relationship," Catherine murmured to the embarrassed family.

"Not at all, Catherine. It is our duty as a proper family," Richard disagreed fondly and Karen nodded firmly.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think, it's what the rest of the town thinks and they think you're one of us. You might as well get used to the idea. We'll be waiting for your call," Mary-Anne's mother said disgustedly, storming out of the house. Mary-Anne struggled from her sitting position, managing to flash everyone in the process, and fled after her parents. Sarah waited until she was sure that all of them were gone before turning to the other smugly.

"Those idiots just gave me a clue how to fix this mess even with Felanist and Carintus there tomorrow," Sarah said and she instantly had the entire attention of the room.


	85. Through dangers untold and hardships unn...

Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered

"Sarah! Jareth!" Eli called in surprise, waving to the duo as they walked through the door before being shushed by her family. She looked embarrassed as her parents both glared at the approaching couple, still in their graduation finery.

"Good evening Elizabeth," Jareth greeted cordially with a blank smile at the glaring adults.

"Hey! Where did you two get off to?" Max asked quickly, sidling away from his parents to avoid their hands in case they decided to try and shut him up physically.

"Get off to? We were only gone for a bit. I just had to freshen up my makeup and tuck Toby in. You know that mom doesn't let him stay up all hours of the night," Sarah replied easily, allowing Jareth to leave as she frowned curiously at her best friend. Eli and Max exchanged confused glances as their parents glared frostily after the Goblin King and ignored the girl in front of them. "Jareth's been such a sweetheart, escorting me everywhere," Sarah confided to Eli in a stage whisper once Jareth was out of earshot. "I actually agreed to his proposal tonight." This brought all the nearby stares to her and she blushed even as she mentally congratulated herself.

"Tonight? You mean that he's asked you to marry him before this? I thought you didn't know him!" Eli's mother asked in surprise.

"You agreed to marry him? Why? I think there's something suspicious going on here," Max's mother muttered at the same time.

"Yes, I agreed to marry him tonight. Yes, he's asked me before this back when I first met him though I didn't recognize it at the time but now I think I might be in love with him and I want to get closer and know more about him and the only way to do that properly is to get engaged. And what do you mean suspicious?" Sarah answered the questions stiffly, her eyes narrowing as the implications of their questions (seemingly) just hit her.

"Well, dear. I'm sure there's nothing that would disturb you but it does seem a little strange to me for a man to show up in town out of nowhere and you two getting so close so quickly," Eli's mother pointed out gently.

"What could disturb her about that what with mothers not being mothers and brothers not being brothers and all those nonsense plays and such from her childhood," Max's mother grumbled mostly to herself. Max looked mortified and the others blushed as she continued mumbling aloud.

"I'll thank you to keep your mumblings to yourself. And, to tell the truth, Jareth didn't show up out of nowhere. I met him ages ago through one of those same plays," Sarah informed the woman coldly. "And, frankly, I despised him when we were younger. I thought he was trying to use me for something and, good girl that I was, I turned his advances away and sent him packing. It was only this past while that I realized that he'd meant what he'd said and truly liked me and a while after that that I realized that I liked him now too." This announcement, especially with Jareth's return with a chair for her to join her friends, set the gaggle to gabbling and ignoring the youngsters of the group long enough for Sarah to wink at her two startled friends.

"Did I hear you explaining how we met, my heart?" Jareth asked Sarah fondly and she nodded shyly.

"How exactly did you meet?" Max's mother asked, her face still flushed from Sarah's outburst.

"Ah, I was an arrogant little chit who saw this beautiful maiden practicing a play in a park nearby. I'd been passing through and, since I'd never before been denied my requests, approached her with the matter of her leaving town with me," Jareth explained with a soft look at his beloved. Sarah blushed and glanced shyly away from him, her eyes happening to fall on her two friends in the back of the interested group. Seeing her amused smirk, both fellow teens closed their mouths with a snap and tried to look as if the story was old news to them.

"That can't be true, is it?" one of the neighbors snapped from behind Max's mother, drawing stares from a nearby group already gossiping and sending sideways glances at them.

"Do you question my word of honor? For what reason would I have to mislead you?" Jareth demanded haughtily.

"It's so hard to see that he's been entirely too cosseted since he was young, don't you think?" Sarah inquired sweetly with a wicked glance at her betrothed. Jareth blushed and nodded his head to the gaping man in silent apology. "And he was so very much worse about it back then," she assured her listeners, patting his hand encouragingly when it came to rest upon her shoulders.

"Oh really? What did he do?" Eli's father asked calmly from the back of the group. He didn't seem very interested in the story before but it was just the cue that they had needed to continue with Sarah's plan.

"I knew the play that she'd been practicing so I just stepped into the lead male role. Sarah was already playing the lead female role, naturally," Jareth said, making a show of being disinterested.

"That's why his shop's named so. That story has the Goblin King falling in love with a mortal girl and giving her crystals that can grant her deepest desires. I thought, at the time, that the story was to tell youngsters to watch what they wish for, in case there's someone listening," Sarah admitted bashfully.

"And I, with my tutors and such, knew that the story was a tragic love story where the King truly loves the young woman and wishes for her to stay by his side for eternity. She followed the script perfectly but I, since I'd meant the request whole-heartedly, was devastated when she rejected my proposal," Jareth added quietly.

"That's it? You just used this play to proposition our Sarah and thought that she would fall all over you and just get swept away," Eli's mother asked in outrage and Jareth allowed a small internal smirk of satisfaction.

"You must admit, for someone who'd been spoiled outrageously all his life, the idea wasn't nearly so preposterous," Sarah reminded her gently.

"I was naturally devastated from the refusal and spent these last three years formulating plans with my servants to try and win Sarah's hand and heart for my own. The result was the crystal shop with all of our hopes and dreams for Sarah to see as her own," Jareth finished casually.

"Servants?" Max's mother gasped.

"Are you rich or something?" one of the other adults chimed in, amazement coloring everyone's faces.

"Moderately so. My servants were as enamored of Lady Sarah as I and continuously explained to me everything I'd done wrong that first time," Jareth answered with a shrug. "I'd like to think I've redeemed myself by now," he added softly, his eyes drifting down to meet with Sarah's as he lifted her hand to his lips. She blushed and averted her eyes coyly though she made no move to reclaim her hand.

Sarah saw movement from the corner of her eye and turned to see some of the more juvenile students of her grade pretending to be throwing up from the compliments. She stared at them until they quit and looked at her with little smirks, their parents finally turning and noticing their antics. When most of the adult attention was on the obviously bored teens, Sarah sneakily stuck her tongue out at some of the worst offenders and looked innocent when they protested. Some of the adults who had caught both sides of the exchange merely rolled their eyes at the juvenile antics of young ones these days, conveniently forgetting their own childish behavior at that age.

"Anyways, what did we miss while I was tucking Toby in?" Sarah asked her friend curiously, turning back to the plan.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual teenage gossip and back-biting," Eli answered calmly.

"Is that why you wouldn't say anything? You knew it was just gossip and blown way out of proportion," Eli's mother asked in pride.

"Well, of course mom. You know that Sarah, Max and I don't like to gossip," Eli sighed with a teenage sigh of long-suffering.

"What do you mean, blown out of proportion?" Sarah asked, not above driving the lesson home to everyone's heads.

"Oh, _someone_ overheard me and Max discussing your question on what we thought about your 'Goblin King' and how he was taking care of you when you were sick. They just took the part that they heard and chose to…enhance it to fit their purposes," Eli replied loftily, sensing Sarah's purpose.

"Oh? What purpose could anyone have to use your opinions of Jareth?" Sarah asked naively.

"It doesn't really matter now. Say, Jareth, when's the next crystal coming out? Do you really create every single one of them?" Max asked quickly and Sarah noticed that most of the group of gossipers had split off and was talking to another group. She caught Eli's eye and smirked smugly.

"I make the important ones. There are ones of the minor characters from the play that I let my servants play with. It's them that do the mass-production of the globes," Jareth replied boredly.

"I'll be back in a minute," Sarah whispered to him, kissing his cheek shyly to distract everyone from Eli getting up and leaving. She felt his eyes on her back even as she heard the conversation start up behind her. She hurried through the crowds to get to the crowded bathrooms but, seeing that there would be no privacy there, Eli had already disappeared into one of the hallways and was waiting for her next to the payphone she had used to warn her friend.

"Sarah," Eli whispered quietly when Sarah was close but Sarah just held up her hand quickly to stop her explanation.

"It's really alright. Jareth helped me figure this out to say to everyone and, before you ask, I really did agree to marry him so there's no lie really. Just keep to the story and it will all be okay," Sarah whispered quickly. Eli looked surprised at her friend's admission but nodded quickly before scurrying back down to the crowded gymnasium. Sarah watched her go with a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall as soon as she was out of sight, closing her eyes tiredly and wondering when she would be able to ditch this party.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," Sarah heard from down the hall and she looked up to smile welcomingly at Jareth. He came closer until he was just in front of her and whispered, "I have fought my way here to the hallways, beyond the gossiping hordes, to take back the kiss that you have stolen." She giggled slightly at the alteration before willingly leaning her face up for his kiss. Sensing no movement on his behalf, she opened her eyes to see him staring moodily down the hall. She followed his gaze to see a few suspicious faces staring back at him.

"It's my honor guard. Just ignore them," she advised him, turning his face back to hers purposefully.

"Must they stare so?" Jareth ground out angrily. Sarah sighed and nodded resignedly, figuring that she wasn't getting her kiss at this time. Jareth sighed and glared back down the hallway before resolutely putting his back between them and the gossips. Sarah smiled to see his effort and reached up to kiss him tenderly as a reward. When they finally pulled apart, Jareth chuckled and held her close. "You know," he said, "that's the second kiss you've stolen," the warning in his deep voice causing a shiver to travel her back.

"You can't steal what's readily given," she informed him saucily, slipping from his grasp and back towards the party. With a chuckle, Jareth followed after her back into the gossiping hordes.


	86. It's a big decision

Yah! Over one thousand reviews! Thanks so much you guys, your support means a lot to me. Here's the next installment. Ja ne, b00k.

It's a big decision

"I still can't believe that you agreed to marry him," Eli's mother was saying as Jareth approached Sarah's friends again.

"I know what you mean. It still seems like a dream," Sarah answered, smiling at her approaching fiancé and purposefully misunderstanding the woman's reproach.

"Sometimes I am afraid that it is I that dream and I shall soon wake as lonely as I was before my beautiful Sarah came into my life," Jareth added, smiling at the skeptical woman as he reached his beloved's side.

"You know, you talk much older than Sarah and her friends do. How old are you anyway?" Eli's father asked mildly, startling the group. He'd blended into the background so well that almost everyone had forgotten he was there.

"He's twenty-three, going on two thousand," a shy voice offered with a giggle and everyone turned to see Sylva standing nearby. Jareth and Sarah both smiled welcomingly at her while everyone else just gaped at her for popping up out of nowhere.

"Hey, did you get your mother settled? Is she feeling better?" Sarah asked fondly and Sylva nodded shyly before moving to stand in the background of the group and averting her eyes from everyone.

"Mrs. and Ms. Dryas lives near me and followed to investigate my activities. Since we generally have little to no contact with outsiders, Ms. Dryas is quite shy and yet anxious to meet others outside our community," Jareth interrupted when he saw the group of adults open their mouths to bombard the disguised Princess with questions.

"She's usually too shy to speak in large crowds but she's right; Jareth is twenty-three. That's why we've agreed to a long engagement to avoid making mistakes in our relationship," Sarah continued, trying to retrieve the focus from off the young woman so she could start listening without dropping her disguise. Jareth smirked slightly at Sylva's stunned look when she heard that tidbit of news.

"Don't you think that twenty-three is a little too old to be agreeing to marry an eighteen year old? You've your whole life ahead of you, my dear. An extremely long time to be living with a mistake," Eli's mother encouraged, turning back to the duo. Sylva laughed silently, musing at how right the woman was without even knowing it.

"In five years I'll be twenty-three myself. If I can't bind myself to Jareth whole-heartedly by then, we've agreed to be friends and take everything very slowly. Trust me, we aren't rushing into anything, we've just taken the next step a little sooner than other people would have thought we should is all," Sarah reassured the woman who'd been her best friend's mother, and more of a mother during her younger years than both of her maternal parents, for almost all of her life. The woman bit her lip but nodded slowly. Sarah could see that she still had reservations however and tried to think of a way to help; she really wanted the humans that she'd grown up around to like her new people because it would help if her parents decided to stay here and she wanted to visit between the worlds.

"Where exactly do you live?" Eli's father asked again and everyone gaped at him; he hadn't spoken this much even when he'd interrogated Max when he'd asked to go out with Eli.

"Underground," Jareth replied truthfully and Eli choked on her punch.

"I've never heard of it. Is it close by?" Eli's mother asked curiously, handing her daughter a napkin.

"Closer than you might think but it's hard to find so that very few people visit us," Jareth replied and Sarah could feel his laughter as he watched the people discussing the mysterious origins of Sarah's new fiancé. She also thought that Sylva was going to have a heart attack from the current line of questioning.

"Do you have family here or were you just passing through when you met our Sarah?" asked the local librarian, butting into the conversation from the group next to them.

"Oh, I was just ghosting through, you might say. I hadn't meant to say anything to anyone until my eye chanced upon this beauteous maiden and I lost all my wits," Jareth replied casually, wrapping an arm around Sarah lovingly. She giggled, half at the extravagant phrases Jareth was using and half at the varying faces Sylva was making as she went from shocked to stunned to amused and back again. "I don't speak much with my family. They've their own duties to attend to and we don't gather often at all," he added, guessing the next question to come from the mob. He felt Sarah fidget and mentally agreed that they really didn't have to stay too much longer. He still had a kingdom to run and Sarah wanted to talk with Sylva too before the party tomorrow.

"Hey, Sarah, we're still on for tomorrow's dress up, aren't we? We'll have to get together early so that we can try some fun stuff. There are three of us this time after all," Eli reminded Sarah, also noticing her fidgets and willing to get out of there herself before someone came up with a question that the duo couldn't answer so cleverly.

"Of course we are still on, right Sylva?" Sarah hurried to answer, seeing where her friend was going. Sylva just nodded dumbly, staring at her two friends. "Do you want to walk back to my place with Jareth and me? We've got to have an official chaperone now that we're officially engaged and Jareth can take you home after you two drop me off," Sarah told her Underground friend with a smirk. Sylva agreed shyly and Jareth helped Sarah out of her chair with concealed relief, releasing her to hug her friends nearby.

"It was wonderful meeting you, young man. I hope we'll have a chance to talk some more and get to know each other well," Eli's mother gushed and Jareth murmured politely back, paying little attention to her as he concentrated on extracting Sarah from the group without insult. Sylva, he'd noticed, had already escaped and was waiting for them near the door. Finally he got them both outside and around the corner.

"Spill," Felanist ordered her royal cousins as soon as they were far enough away for her to drop her disguise.

"It's a ruse to help facilitate our acceptance into the mortal realm. Apparently, some information on my rash behavior in the early stages of our relationship found their way to someone who thought that they could use it to disfavor Sarah's family. Something that, when viewed without mind for the unusual circumstances, would have been dishonorable and shaming. Of course, the mitigating mystical elements could not have been disclosed so we merely twisted the truth to aid in their acceptance without resorting to proving magic to everyone of them," Jareth explained lazily, an eyebrow raising at her demanding tone.

"It's more than twisting the truth to say that you two are engaged," Felanist snapped.

"Actually, it's telling the complete truth," Sarah replied firmly. "Jareth King agreed to marry Sarah Williams tonight."

"In return, Fairy Princess Sarah will answer Goblin King Jareth's proposal within five mortal years," Jareth added when Felanist's jaw dropped.

"You guys are engaged?" Felanist asked, awed in spite of herself. "What are you going to tell Carintus?"

"Nothing. Hopefully, after tomorrow, he'll be hooked on you and not care about me anymore. If not, he's still got the same chance he ever had of becoming my beloved," Sarah replied dryly.

"What chance?" Jareth asked sharply.

"The same chance as me actually enjoying a picnic by the Bog of Eternal Stench," Sarah told him seriously and he chuckled slightly.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this so soon though? It's a big decision. I mean, what if someone comments tomorrow and he finds out. He'll be furious and might try to declare war or something," Felanist said worriedly.

"Don't worry so much. Jareth and I have already figured this out. If he doesn't fall for you and start ignoring me and he gets upset about this mortal engagement, we've already got a backup plan to deal with the Troll Prince," Sarah replied seriously.

"I can't imagine him getting upset with a mortal engagement since there is nothing to it in the first place. Mortals use the engagement time to plan the wedding and fool around. It's much different for us where the betrothal period is meant to announce the bonding and facilitate the couple's relationship," Jareth explained.

"I can't imagine not already knowing someone and agreeing to marry them," Sarah said, shaking her head in disbelief as they made it to her house.

"Welcome home," her mother called dreamily from the front porch and Sarah looked up to see her mother and Houterence swinging comfortably on the porch swing.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Felanist asked Sarah, still frowning.

"Of course you will and stop worrying; everything will be fine," Sarah reassured her friend gently. Felanist nodded reluctantly and stepped into the shadow of a tree to return to her own realm. Sarah turned back to Jareth to find him in his owl form, perched on the fence and staring at her blankly. "You really have to teach me how to do that," Sarah sighed, admiring his beautiful white feathers a moment before leaning down and kissing his beak gently. He nibbled her lips in a return kiss and she giggled at the tickling sensation before moving out of his way. She watched until his white feathers disappeared in the late night gloom and then drifted lazily in the house, ignoring her mother now lip-locked with her Pixie King.


	87. I've never understood

I've never understood

Richard looked up from his television to see Sarah practically dance through the door and up the stairs.

"Hello, Sarah. How did it go?" Karen asked quietly from the kitchen as several fairies peeked out to see observe their returning Princess. Karen and Richard had both changed out of their graduation finery after returning from escorting the two lovebirds back to the party and relieving Sarah's mother from babysitting. As soon as Toby had fallen asleep after not getting his questions answered, the Queen and Consort had retired downstairs to relax.

"Just fine, mom. Jareth just flew away and Felanist slipped back into the other realm," Sarah replied dreamily.

"That's nice dear," Karen said, returning to rinsing the dishes calmly. Richard frowned, staring over his shoulder in his wife's direction before looking after his daughter as she ascended the stairs with little jumps.

"What's wrong, my Lord?" one of the fairies asked shyly and he frowned down at the petite girl. It fled, like usual, as soon as he saw it so he couldn't tell which one it was; they were extremely shy around males and had little idea how to treat him properly besides being nice for his wife's sake.

"It's nothing," he replied grumpily, irritated once again at the constant reaction he got from his wife's subjects and turning the television down. 'If only they weren't so skittish,' he wished silently once again. "Dear, what did Sarah mean by 'Jareth flew off' just now?" Richard called, trying to control his irritation at the fairies; they couldn't help what they had gotten used to and they'd get used to him too eventually.

"He's an owl sometimes, dear," Karen called back complacently.

"Why is he an owl?" Richard asked in confusion.

"I don't know, dear. You'll have to ask him yourself the next time you see him." Richard grunted, unhappy with the answer but aware that it was the only one that was available at the moment so he returned to his television to wait for his daughter to come say goodnight. He fidgeted his mind racing with everything that had happened in these last few months.

"Hey daddy, what's with the frown?" Sarah asked, having snuck up beside him without his realizing. He jumped and glared at her as she giggled.

"Sweetie, are you sure that you've thought everything through all the way?" Richard asked, letting her sit next to him and cuddle under his arm like Toby sometimes did.

"Yes, daddy, this is the only thing that I can think of and I've tried to think of every problem that could come up," Sarah replied, snuggling with him comfortingly.

"I think that Her Highness covered all the problems that I can come up with," Rosemary told her Lord smugly.

"Really? And you've had so much experience with the Troll Prince that you can predict everything he thinks and how he'll react?" Richard asked wryly, glad that one fairy at least wasn't afraid of him.

"We've had lots of practice with unpredictable royalty," another of the hidden ladies reminded him morosely and Richard nodded slightly in acknowledgement even though he still looked worried.

"Don't worry daddy. Jareth and Rosemary both think that this will work and, you must admit, he appeared to be a big womanizer when he tried giving me those pretty Troll women as my ladies-in-waiting," Sarah told him sweetly. "I'll just point out that I expect complete faithfulness from my boyfriend and more so from my husband and that I am ready to enforce that edict with a knife if I ever find out that there is something beside fidelity going on."

"Well, it does fit with what I've heard of the man and Jareth did mention that Felanist and Carintus are only interested in having fun or producing an heir, not a steady commitment," Karen agreed from the doorway. She made her way to her husband and daughter, sandwiching Sarah in between herself and her husband.

"Sounds about right from what I've found out about the two of them. Maybe, if I get them interested in each other, Felanist will get off this decorating kick for now," Sarah grumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I thought you enjoyed your decorating forays," Catherine said, drifting in the front door and taking her usual chair by the window.

"I usually do but she takes it to extremes. I think that she's got a thousand years of boredom to get rid of. Maybe chasing that Troll Prince around the forest and his mountains will help fix that," Sarah replied ironically, yawning hugely.

"How do you know about that his territory is in the mountains?" Karen asked in surprise before echoing Sarah's yawn. Richard chuckled at his wife and daughter's looks.

"Partially from reading about trolls in mortal books and partially from that mortal boy and girl I helped Jareth with. They were placed with the Trolls and Thomas came back to tell us that they were happy in their caves since their grandmother was getting a real house built near the entrance." Sarah yawned again, covering her eyes to hide from seeing if anyone echoed her and hopefully stop the yawn where it was. When she finally looked up, all three of her parents were looking at her in amusement.

"I think my baby girl is tired," Richard joked, standing and picking Sarah up like he'd used to when she was a girl.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, grabbing onto his neck to balance herself.

"I'll put her to bed and be down shortly," he promised his wife and ex-wife with amusement before carrying Sarah upstairs.

"I'm not a little girl anymore dad," Sarah complained.

"I know. You're almost ready to get married. Humor me while I get used to the idea, hmm?" Richard replied, a far-away look appearing in his eyes as he held her close and carried her into her room. Sarah sighed but let him tuck her in and kiss her on the forehead. As Richard left the room, he heard Sarah mutter half-consciously, "Parents, I've never understood them and I never will." He smirked slightly as he made his way back to the living room.

"Is she in bed?" Catherine asked complacently.

"Yes," he grunted, dropping next to his wife on the couch and pulling her to his side for a kiss. He ignored the tiny little giggles his action produced and Catherine's chuckles as she climbed from her chair and retreated to her own bedroom. Finally, when he had to breathe again, he let Karen pull away and smirked at the dazed look in her eye.

"What was that about?" Karen asked breathlessly.

"I take it that my Queen is done with the dishes," Richard asked, turning the power off on the TV. Not waiting for her answer, he calmly bent and picked her up, taking her up to bed and shutting the door on the giggling voices that had followed them upstairs.


	88. I will be your slave

I will be your slave

"Would you please hold still? Really, it's that annoying," Sarah grumbled, grabbing Felanist's face gently by the chin to still her twitching.

"Why do I have to put up with this mortal torture again?" Felanist, already in her guise as Sylva, whined flinching away and trying to blink her eyes.

"He doesn't know that you're Fae and we want to keep it that way," Eli replied from the bed where she applied her own makeup using a portable mirror.

"I can use all the magic I want on your clothes and say that they were a surprise for you two but I can't do your makeup by magic and get him to believe that you don't know about the other world," Sarah said for the fifth time and repositioned Felanist's face to finish her eye. Finally Sarah stepped back and took a look at her handiwork, swatting the Princess' hands away from her face as she tried to reach up and rub at the itching. "You'll get used to it. Now, look at me and we'll see if it needs a touchup," Sarah said impatiently startling Felanist into looking up at her. "Nope, it looks lovely," she said with satisfaction and turned her friend to stare into her mirror.

Felanist's jaw dropped and she reached trembling hands up to her face. She'd purposely chosen a plain kind of face for her human persona but Sarah had made even that seem beautiful with her powders. The white power base with black and silver shadows over her eyes matched her dress wonderfully and the maroon red lip paint seemed to accent the highlights in her now-curled brownish hair. "It's perfect," she whispered with delight, her eyes sparkling the way only a woman who knows she looks good can pull off.

"It'll do. It's nothing like what I could come up with magic but I think that Troll Prince has seen more than enough Fae court beauties to appreciate the change," Sarah replied, using magic to put her own makeup and dress on in a minute. "Now, I hear my date and Eli's downstairs. Sylva, you wait up here until I call for you; I want to surprise that arrogant Prince like he's never been surprised before," Sarah chuckled, grabbling Eli and dragging her downstairs.

Sylva vaguely heard Max's awed whistle as Eli appeared and Sarah's giggle as Jareth said something no-doubt romantic and corny at the same time. She'd just started to fret when she heard the door open downstairs and Sarah welcome Carintus just a little formally. She could just imagine Sarah curtseying politely before stepping back and accepting Jareth's out-stretched arm to keep the Prince from getting close to her. Then she heard Sarah's voice calling to her and she got up quickly from the stool she'd been in for the last hour and a half. Worriedly biting the inside of her lip and keeping her head down to keep with her image, she reluctantly made her way out of Sarah's room to the top of the stairs. The others all fell silent as she appeared and she heard one of the men gasp. She couldn't help the blush that reddened her ears and slowly looked up to see Jareth ascending towards her. Her gaze started to look over his shoulder but she couldn't see past to see the other two men's reactions as he stopped slightly below her and held his hand out to her. She could just barely see Sarah beside the end of the stairway making a smug 'keep-it-going' motion so she tentatively allowed him to draw her down towards the rest of the group.

"Carintus, I've mention my friend Sylva Dryas from school. Sylva, this is your date, Carintus Prince," Sarah said in amusement when she was finally at the bottom of the stairs. Jareth moved out from between the two and Sylva lost the nerve to look up at Carintus and see what he thought of her in this guise. She barely heard Eli and Max telling everyone to hurry up as her ears burned in embarrassment and she heard Sarah's parents wishing them a good time with amused voices. Jareth barely suppressed his smirk at seeing Carintus' look of shock and turned to his beloved's parents to say his farewells.

"May I escort you?" Carintus finally asked softly when it was clear that they were all waiting for them, moving to her side and offering his arm with a slight bow. Sylva blushed worse but managed to snake a shaking hand lightly around his arm.

'Well,' she thought with some relief, 'at least he isn't fleeing in fright.' The other seven in the hallway just mentally giggled to see the usually flirty Prince stare in awe at the usually vibrant Princess who stared at the carpet in embarrassment.

"Do you like Sylva's dress, Jareth? I gave it to her because I thought it matched her so perfectly," Sylva and Carintus heard Sarah mention as they trailed behind the other couples, walking to the Prom location.

"It is quite perfect for her my dear, but no where near the radiance of your own garment," Jareth answered smugly and she giggled, lapsing into private conversation in the front of the group. Sylva and Carintus trailed after her friends quietly and she wondered if she had made yet another mistake in her chasing of the flighty Troll Prince by being shy and retiring. And yet, she had made no advance when she'd been her normal crazy self.

Carintus, for his part, could not seem to keep his eyes off of the vision on his arm. Even his first sight of Princess Sarah had not stirred such a desire to possess as his 'date' had. He couldn't imagine how in the world they had managed to make her look like a beautiful goddess without magic but everything, even her magically created gown, screamed mortal to his eyes. The fabrics were not the usually elegant stiff yet silky kind normally found Underground but something that felt smooth and looked rough. The face paint that he could see when she looked up to watch where she was going sparkled only with reflected light and not magically created 'windows'. He often tired of trying to see a woman only to see a face or a vista when he glanced too closely at their makeup; that was why all the women in his harem did not use such things.

When they had finally reached their destination, the others split away quickly and Carintus did nothing to try and stop them. Instead, he led Sylva to the walls where it was more private if not less noisy and took a seat next to her to see if he could figure out how to dance in this mortal world. He felt her fidget next to him and mentally promised her that they would dance soon, when he found the right song.

Sylva nearly panicked when Sarah and Eli dragged their men away with them, abandoning her with the Troll Prince. He'd not said a word all the way here but did seem to try and pull her hand further up his arm and towards his body. Instead of chasing Sarah, as she'd halfway feared, he led her around the crowded and noisy area to a place where tables sat to give the partiers a place to sit and rest. When she hesitantly looked up, he seemed to be gazing at the dancers and not in the direction of Jareth and Sarah who she spotted slightly to the side of all the dancers watching them curiously. She bit her look and tried to shrug unobtrusively when the music changed and she felt Carintus relax slightly beside her.

"I don't suppose you would care to dance?" Carintus asked softly, reclaiming her attention and she glanced at him in surprise. He was actually smiling and seemed sincere in his offer but she bit her lip apprehensively. "It's a slow song, there really is no way to totally mess up and I'm pretty sure I can keep us close enough to the walls that no one will know if we mess up anyways," he offered, seeming to guess what had worried her. She blushed and glanced away nervously but allowed him to help her from her seat. They managed to meld into the crowd rather easily and Sylva found, to her surprise, that Carintus had a good enough sense of the beat to keep them from making mistakes as they slowly danced around the floor.

"I was quite surprised to see you at Princess Sarah's dwelling in mortal form, Princess Felanist," Carintus drawled just as she was getting relaxed dancing with him. She started and looked up into his mischievous eyes, her steps faltering and her eyes widening as she saw him truly smiling at her. She blushed and looked away, spotting Jareth and Sarah watching worriedly from the sidelines. "I must admit though, it was a pleasant surprise," he murmured, catching her wandering attention once again.

"That hardly seems likely considering our last encounter," she reminded him a bit shyly, biting her lip.

"Hmm, well, it is rather unusual that I have loud and exuberant women throwing themselves at me like that. I'm much rather used to courting someone than being courted," Carintus pointed out wryly.

"I just wanted… well, it doesn't really matter what I wanted I suppose. Why did you come if you knew who I was already?" Sylva asked, pulling away slightly.

"Because you took my breath away up there on that stairway in ways that I'd never imagined possible," he murmured, startling her and pulling her back so that she was closer than she'd been before. She glanced up at her through darkened eyelashes, her moist lips parted in a silent 'oh' from his actions. "My dear Princess, so much more beautiful than I'd imagined, keep appearing like you are and I will be your slave in no time at all," he whispered enticingly and she let a hint of fire and mirth leak into her eyes as her lips curved softly into a smile. He groaned and pulled her so that she was pressed firmly against his chest, blocking her from his view to try and get control of himself. Near the wall he saw Sarah and Jareth smirking at him and he was startled to feel himself blush in embarrassment. "How long need we stay here among these mortals?" he moaned in anguish.

"Don't worry my Prince. My mother expects me home at a decent hour but I'm sure you and I might manage to escape the Goblin Kings chaperonage if we try hard enough," Sylva giggle and was pleased to feel him tremble against her.

_on the edge of the dance floor_

"Are you happy now, my heart?" Jareth asked Sarah as they watched Felanist and Carintus dancing near the edge of the floor.

"Yes. Isn't it beautiful?" Sarah sighed happily.

"Not as beautiful as you. Now that your friend is taken care of, may we dance?" Jareth asked with a sigh, resting his hands on his beloved's shoulders. He felt her stiffen and tried not to get irritated though he knew that she would feel the beginnings of his frustration. "Will you at least tell me why you do not wish to dance with me?" he asked, slightly ashamed that he sounded so close to begging.

"I don't…" she tried but couldn't seem to finish.

"You are scared then?" he asked in surprise and was hurt when she nodded.

"I just, I don't want to wake up and find it all a dream again," she hastily said, feeling his emotions skyrocket as he assumed the worst. Then she blushed at just blurting out this fear that had been with her some time.

"I assure you, my heart," he finally spoke after some time, slipping his arms around her and starting to sway gently in time to his own music. "If this time is a dream, I have no wish to wake either so let us make the most of what time we have together. Perhaps, if you don't try breaking away this time, with no lost babe to pull at you and knowing that I would die inside if you left again, we will finish our dance and continue on the live happily ever after as the storybooks promise." Sarah seemed to hesitate a moment before turning and burying herself in his arms, letting him direct their steps even when the music turned more wild. And they danced that way the rest of the night, never even noticing when Carintus and Felanist slipped away Underground.


	89. Mornings of Gold

I'll be at the AZ Renaissance Fair next Saturday. Look at my Yahoo picture, same ID, if you're going and you might recognize me. Otherwise, I'll see you all again in seven days.  
Thank you all again for you're beautiful reviews, they really help me keep interested in this story. I might have stopped ages ago if I didn't think so many people would track me down and yell at me if I did (including my mother, aunt and grandmother, love you all.)  
Anyone have any ideas for chapter titles or regular shop crystals? I've got the dreams all planned out but the regular ones just don't show themselves very often and I can always use some help with titles. Thanks always. Ja ne, b00k.  
:':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':  
Mornings of Gold

Sarah stormed along the street, glaring angrily at the innocent bystanders as she silently fumed at her parents. 'You need to learn a little more responsibility now,' she muttered angrily in her mind. 'You've been slightly spoiled but you are of an age where you need some stability and a job is just what you need.' She ground her teeth together in frustration and walked blindly past a group of her schoolmates when they greeted her. "I need to be learning about my new station in life, not playing in some diner or bookstore or something," she told herself rebelliously. A small part of her told herself that there was really no reason for her to be so angry and that her parents obviously had some idea of what she needed to be doing but she was so mad that she refused to even consider the possibility at the moment.

About to pass Jareth's store, Sarah changed her mind and opened the door forcefully. The bell clanged obnoxiously and the Goblin in charge of the store at the moment looked up in surprise. It was the only creature in the store and sank into a curtsy as soon as it saw that there were no mortals to see.

"Oh, don't do that," Sarah snapped irritably and it stood nervously. Sarah was surprised to note that this one, unlike most of the Goblins she had so far seen was an actual female with short curly hair and a dress. "I'm sorry," she sighed, seeing that she had upset the girl with her brusqueness and holding her arms out willingly. Like all the other Castle Goblins, the girl was still a child at heart and rushed into Sarah's arms when she offered, glad that she hadn't upset the King's Sarah. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I guess that I'm just not used to you all bowing to me and such yet. You really don't have to, you know," Sarah explained softly to the girl.

"We's likes you, me Lady. We's likes Lady Sarah cause yous makes our King happy," the Goblin explained in a lilting version of the broken speech of her kind. The timbre of her voice reminded her of some of the youngsters Toby played with sometimes and Sarah wondered if all the creatures in the Goblin Kingdom spoke that broken way as she comforted the store attendant.

"And I like you. That's why I don't like you being all formal with me. Now, if you were an idiot like that Prince Carintus, it would be different, but I like all the Goblins I've met so far so no more bowing or anything when it's just me and you, okay?" Sarah asked softly, smiling when the creature in her arms nodded anxiously. "What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around before," Sarah added curiously, picking her young friend up and moving to sit by the register out of sight of the windows in case anyone should pass by and look in curiously. She settled the Goblin girl on her lap and let her snuggle into her just like Toby sometimes did.

"I's Liddy. I's just moving to the Castle cause me parents say I's needs a job and learn to support meself. I's old enough, they say," the girl muttered, slightly miffed, and Sarah giggled at how well the young Goblin echoed her own sentiments on the subject.

"Do you like working for His Gobliness? Surely there are other jobs out there for young Goblins," Sarah said, smiling and petting the girl's hair comfortingly.

"I's loving me King, me Lady but hims hard to work for cause hims so grumpy all the time. 'Xcept when me Ladys with hims, then hims not grumpy 'tall," Liddy muttered in embarrassment.

"Oh, I know just what you mean," Sarah giggled conspiratorially. "He can be so frustrating some times, it's adorable." Liddy nodded and giggled with her happily.

"Hims loves Lady Sarah, hims never grumpy 'xcept when Lady Sarah leaves. Lady Sarah comes to lives with Goblinses and make King happy?" she asked anxiously.

"No, not yet," Sarah sighed, wondering if a Goblin could even understand the turmoil going on in her heart and mind. "I like Jareth a whole bunch but I'm really not sure that I love him enough to spend my whole life with him. That's a long time, you know," Sarah tried explaining.

"I's knowing," Liddy agreed, nodding but sighing sadly. "I's three hundreds years and I's still young. I's wanting to plays and be doings other stuffs like I's used to be doings. Lady Sarah is not three hundreds years but is older still than Liddys is cause she's mortals." Sarah was surprised at the grasp the young Goblin had on the problem and wondered if she would ever get used to the creatures her Jareth ruled over or if they would surprise her for the next couple of thousand years.

"Actually, I think we're somewhat about the same age, sort of," Sarah mused slightly. "I need to get a job too and learn some responsibility. My parents want me to start earning my own way for some reason."

"Then Lady Sarah's coming to King for job?" Liddy asked excitedly and Sarah blinked at the sudden thought.

"I hadn't actually thought of that," she admitted in embarrassment. "I just came into here so that I could calm down before I set something else on fire with my Magik."

"Lady Sarah's needings job, then King will gives Lady Sarah job. King loves Lady Sarah and would be doings anythings for her. Then Lady Sarah be around King more and more and shes learning if shes loves hims and hims not so grumpy mean all the times," Liddy exclaims happily, bouncing slightly on Sarah lap.

"I think that someone has a higher expectation of my powers than is advisable," Sarah told the Goblin with a slight giggle. Liddy jumped out of Sarah's lap and pulled her to her feet, tugging her to the door leading to the Goblin Kingdom.

"You's asking the King and you's proving Liddys right. You's seeing and King will find somethings for Lady Sarah to be doings around the store," Liddy promised, opening the door and tugging Sarah through. The work in the back room stopped and the Goblins all turned to see her, each scrambling to bow a little wobbly to her before rushing to her side. Liddy gabbled at them quickly and the mass of Goblins took over pushing Sarah away from the mortal realm while Liddy returned to her station.

"Enough, enough, I'm going, I'm going," Sarah said, stopping and laughingly pushing the little ones away from her legs. They returned to their projects reluctantly and watched out of the corner of their eyes until she was out of sight strolling into the Labyrinth proper. Following the familiar promptings of the land, Sarah found herself out in the gardens and walking towards what appeared to be a meeting of her dearest friends and their King. Hoggle stopped talking and gaped as she approached causing Jareth to turn around in surprise.

"My Love, what are you doing here?" Jareth asked, grinning and standing to greet her. The other three started trying to move away unobtrusively but Sarah stilled them with a glance.

"And what is this, another conference to try and force my hand yet again?" Sarah asked archly, smiling mischievously at the quartet. Hoggle and Sir Didymus tried denying the accusation at the top of their lungs while Ludo just looked confused at the others.

"Of course not, my Love. Is something wrong?" Jareth laughed, leaning down to kiss her hand fondly.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to come and talk to you. Little Liddy in the crystal store made me promise and then I had to come say hello to my friends when I saw that they were here," Sarah laughed, smiling at the three worried faces.

"I'm almost finished here if you want to wait in the workroom or the crystal room," Jareth told her, frowning in jealousy at the fond looks she bestowed on her friends.

"I'll be in the workroom waiting then," Sarah giggled, wrinkling her nose at him as she reached out and gently touched each of her friends' hands briefly before teleporting herself to the room. She sighed and plopped down in her own armchair comfortably, propping her blue-jean legs up on a table and looking around the room in boredom. Her eyes caught on the shadowy corner with it's four remaining dream crystals and she sat up suddenly, biting her lip and looking around sneakily. Sensing no one watching at the moment, Sarah looked over at the crystals that Jareth had already given her, the hug and the fantasy family dinner, wondering what his other crystals would contain.

The wedding she'd already seen briefly, though she couldn't know for sure if he'd changed it since that time so long ago. She supposed that there was also one of their children among the other three like Toby had once suspected. The other two were a complete mystery and Sarah hated mysteries more than anything. She considered going over and examining the crystals since she had the leisure but she wasn't really sure that she could handle it if it turned out that his dreams were somewhat strange and bizarre. She might even find something that would scare her away from the Labyrinth and her friends forever. Fortunately, at that time, Jareth appeared and saved her from making a mistake in her boredom. Unfortunately, he caught her curious gaze on his private crystals and bit his lip automatically.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for being curious. But I won't peek, I promise," Sarah snapped, though her eyes lingered on his corner longingly.

"I know," Jareth replied conciliatorily and he turned to his corner, summoning one of the crystals from it's shadows. Turning and handing her the creation, Jareth sat to await her verdict.

"Oh!" Sarah breathed, her eyes widening in pleasant surprise as she looked at the miniature Labyrinthine sunset in her hands. Somehow he'd managed to create a perfect imitation of the sun's cycle for the two miniature figures to dance under and Sarah gasped in delight as the crystal figures danced through sunset to starlight and on until dawn.

"Do you like it?" Jareth finally asked once the crystal had turned back into dusk.

"It's beautiful. Mornings of gold, evenings of rose and the stars shining down on us forever," Sarah whispered dazedly, her eyes never leaving the dancing figures.

"I want to dance with you forever," Jareth replied longingly, touching the crystal again. Immediately a song started playing, the same song that he'd sung to her as they'd danced all those years ago. Sarah smiled as she set the crystal down, letting him pull her up and into his arms as they danced happily.

Sarah felt the time fly by as she just floated happily in Jareth's arms to the tune he'd once sung to her about falling in love, now realizing exactly how he'd felt before. Accidentally catching sight of the time as she shifted, she broke away with a gasp.

"I swear I'm going to destroy every clock in the room the next time we dance," Jareth groaned, seeing what had jerked her from his arms once again.

"You don't want mom and dad to forbid me from coming to see you anymore, do you?" Sarah teased him, leaning up to kiss him gently. He groaned and pulled her tightly to him, not letting go until she actually pushed him away forcefully. They were both panting from the force of the kiss.

"Was this all you wanted to talk to me about?" Jareth finally asked and Sarah blushed to remember what had brought her to Jareth this time.

"No, I'm supposed to be getting a job now. Mom and Dad say it's time for me to start learning a little responsibility. I got mad and stormed out of the house and stopped by the store to calm down," Sarah admitted in embarrassment.

"I don't suppose you want to come and work for me. There are all kinds of paperwork and accounting such involved with running the store that you could help me with. I still have a hard time figuring out this mortal money system," Jareth asked wistfully.

"Actually, little Liddy in the store suggested I ask you for a job," Sarah admitted giggling slightly. "I just…got a little distracted is all." She glanced slyly at the ever-changing dancing crystal now on her desk.

"It's settled then. You start tomorrow and get to help me figure out this mortal paperwork and accounting. Now you'd better go before you're grounded for life," Jareth laughed, bending to kiss her briefly before teleporting her directly to her bedroom. She blinked in confusion and giggled, heading downstairs in a much better mood.


	90. too late now

Don't worry loves; I won't leave you all to die of anticipation but I hope that you can stave off dying of sickness (hint, hint fracturedreality) or some other reason 'cause I don't believe that I'll be able to finish any time soon without it appearing rushed.

I don't own Jareth, Sarah, the Labyrinth (just a copy or two) or any of the original Labyrinthine characters. All others are just taking residency in my head and are free for your use if you want and you can find them. Ja ne, b00k.

Too late now

"Sarah? Is that you?" Sarah heard as she descended the stairs to the hallway. To her surprise, the fairies were all absent instead of flitting around the house like normal.

"Are you sure that you heard the door open? I didn't hear a thing," a falsely querulous voice whined and Sarah stopped suddenly on the stair sighing heavily.

"I'm sure," her mom assured her natural maternal grandmother calmly, pouring more tea before setting the pot down and appearing at the living room door. Sarah took the offered opportunity to appear to try and strangle herself for her mom's benefit. Karen smiled wickedly at the display since none of the Williams family enjoyed the Allen's matriarch's visits and obligingly announced, "Sarah, your grandmother is here."

"Really?" Sarah asked, trying to sound excited. She flapped her hands like a flying bird to silently inquire about the fairies. Karen pointed upstairs. "I just got home. Let me put my stuff away."

"Alright, but hurry back sweetheart." Karen turned back to the living room and Sarah hurried back upstairs before her grandmother could start yelling for her to come greet her. Trying to find her miniature bodyguard, Sarah heard tiny voices from her parent's room and knocked softly. When the voices stopped, Sarah peeked inside and was rewarded with an empty room.

"Is Rosemary in here?" Sarah asked the hidden fairies quietly, glad that they were taking no chances that they would be spotted by Catherine's mother.

"In your room, Your Highness," Hawthorn whispered back, appearing in a vase of roses next to the door.

"Thank you Hawthorn. Have you checked if she can see you yet?" Sarah replied, smiling at Toby's miniature guard.

"No, Your Highness. Her Majesty said that it's best not to test it since she is related to you by blood," Daisy answered meekly from the curtain rod where she hid in the ruffles.

"Well, I'll try to figure out with Rosemary. That way none of you will get in trouble since Rosemary has to follow my orders," Sarah sighed, starting to shut the door.

"You really shouldn't leave the house without her, Your Highness," Oleander said from the floor under her parent's bed.

"Trust me, she didn't want to go with me this time," Sarah laughed dryly. "She would have just gotten sick or exhausted herself trying to keep up with me. When I'm mad, I walk hard and fast until I'm tired." The fairies winced at this idea and pulled back into their hiding spots. Sarah hurried to her bedroom before her grandmother could decide that she was taking too long; her grandmother was very quick and quiet when she wanted to be and had no compunctions on sneaking around her ex-son-in-law's house to find out what was going on. She claimed that it was just so that she could make sure that Sarah was behaving herself but no one believed her.

Peeking into her own room, Sarah saw a couple of tiny bodies fling themselves at the many hiding places in her room and smiled. "I just wanted to tell Rosemary that she can stop worrying about me; I'm back and in a better mood," Sarah whispered, closing the door behind her and was rewarded with tiny sighs of relief and Rosemary slipping out of her drawer. "I know, I know, but you wouldn't have wanted to be with me anyways. You know how I walk when I'm upset," Sarah forestalled her miniature nurse-maid in amusement.

"Well, I still should have been with you," Rosemary grumbled, though she shuddered slightly at the thought of the bouncing she would have gotten.

"Then here's your chance. I want to check and see if grandmother Allen can see you so we know if it's okay for you and your friends to go out or if you have to stay hidden for a bit," Sarah replied mischievously.

"I don't know. Her Majesty said to stay hidden," Rosemary murmured though she fluttered her wings anxiously and looked outside.

"Look, it's easy. You have to do what I say so I'll just say that I told you to do this and she'll be mad at me and not at you," Sarah assured her.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I don't have to go up to her or get to where she can capture me, do I?" Rosemary asked uncertainly.

"Not at all. Just stay on my shoulder and if she can see you, she'll do the rest," Sarah said smiling.

"Sarah, are you coming?" Karen called up the stairs hopefully.

"Coming mom," Sarah called back. Rosemary quickly flew to her perch on Sarah's shoulder slightly behind her hair and Sarah slipped out and downstairs. Karen had already returned to Grandmother Allen's side so Sarah didn't even have to sneak Rosemary through the entrance hall.

"Since when did Sarah start calling you her mom?" Grandmother Allen whined as Sarah walked through the living room door. Sarah wondered yet again that a woman as broad as her grandmother could look and sound so wasted away.

"Mom's been the one raising me for most of my life, Grandmother. Why shouldn't she be called properly?" Sarah asked calmly, bending to kiss her cheek properly. "Where's mother?" Sarah asked Karen, taking a seat on the couch with her grandmother.

"Where do you think that good-for-nothing daughter of mine is? Back in that horrible city and not calling her mother," Grandmother Allen started whining and Sarah sighed heavily at the start of her usual complaining.

"She's out with Houterence again. He said that he wanted to show her his house some more," Karen said loudly, cutting over the usual complaints. Grandmother Allen gasped in shock, part at the news that Catherine was around and part at being interrupted.

"I'm so glad that she and Jareth's cousin are getting along so well. I was kind of afraid that she'd go back to moping about that man she was with for so long," Sarah replied, smiling wickedly at her mom; Karen had noticed that Rosemary was peeking from around Sarah and was frowning at her in irritation. "How have you been Grandmother?" Sarah asked turning to face her grandmother full on. If there was any time for her to notice Rosemary it was now.

"Poorly as usual, dear. Why, I didn't even have the energy to come to your graduation party and I know that you missed me so much but you'll just have to come to terms with me being gone, love," Grandmother Allen started to ramble. Rosemary, feeling more confident, fluttered her wings to balance herself as she stepped out from under Sarah's hair. Grandmother stopped uncertainly, her eyes fixed on Rosemary who froze.

"Is something wrong Grandmother?" Sarah asked, feeling Rosemary on her shoulder now but not turning to look.

"No, dear, just thought I saw something," Grandmother said weakly and stared at Rosemary.

"Why don't I get you a glass of water," Sarah offered quickly, getting up and running to the kitchen before she could stop her and ruin everything. Once in the relative safety of the kitchen, Sarah shooed her bodyguard out the window while filling a glass with water to prevent her sharp-eared grandmother from hearing the window open slightly. An even footstep behind her alerted her to her mom's approach as she carried the tea service in with her.

"I'm sorry mom. I just needed to know if she can see," Sarah apologized softly.

"It's alright dear. It's too late now to worry about it so why don't you send a crystal to your young man to help take her mind off whatever she might have seen?" Karen replied calmly.

"Yes, mom," Sarah replied obediently and summoned a crystal from her pocket of Majik. A quick gasp from behind them showed that her grandmother had managed yet again to sneak up on them too quietly to notice.


	91. What, bosom companions? Friends?

What, bosom companions? Friends?

"Oooh, that's beautiful! Where did you get it?" Grandmother asked from behind them and they turned to see her staring at one of Toby's Crystal Balls on the table. Sarah saw little Toby sitting in the Escher room and playing while a much younger Sarah and more outlandish Jareth wandered up down and all around the stairs.

"My fiancé made it and gave it to Toby," Sarah answered quickly, hiding her hand behind her back and trying to prevent Grandmother from seeing the empty crystal she'd just conjured since it was obvious that she'd not seen it yet. "He makes a lot of those. Maybe you've heard of his store, King Jareth's Crystal Balls," Sarah added setting the Crystal to hovering behind her back so she could carefully hand her Grandmother the water. Her grandmother subconsciously accepted the glass, preventing her from picking up Toby's globe.

"It's just lovely, dear. It's obvious that the young man likes you a lot from the quality of the work. Why, the little people are so lifelike standing there that it almost looks as though they can move," she cooed, sipping her water and beaming at her granddaughter and her son-in-law's new wife.

Sarah felt the communication spell take effect behind her and took a deep breath, concentrating on Jareth. "I wish you could meet my fiancé, Grandmother Allen," Sarah said, a little more loudly than necessary. "He's really a wonderful person and I'm sure that you'd like him. Mother sure does and so does mom." Grandmother Allen looked up suspiciously then softened, moving to pat Sarah's arm comfortingly.

"Yes, speaking of your mother, I noticed that you were a little upset earlier after she was mentioned and then, of course, I had to go and mention leaving you all behind. Well, I know that you probably aren't ready for me to go on but I'm a tired old woman and I'm not feeling at all well and you are my only granddaughter. Everything I have will go to you when I'm gone, you know dear. My last living legacy," Grandmother took a small breath and Sarah blinked at the pause in the deluge of information, trying to sort it all out. Thankfully, voices entering through the front door interrupted her grandmother before she could start talking again and they all turned in surprise to see the two new male additions just being ushered into the house by Catherine. Catherine was laughing at something with Houterence and Jareth and then Houterence hugged her gently around the shoulders. She was about to steer the duo into the living room when she noticed movement in the kitchen and turned towards the women watching there.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Catherine asked in surprise. Houterence glanced quickly at the scene before stepping back away from where he'd had his arm around Sarah's mother. Catherine blushed at the movement.

"Catherine? Is that you?" Grandmother asked querulously.

"Hey, Houterence, it's alright to do that you know. Mother's a grown woman and can tell you to buzz off if you upset her," Sarah said, forestalling her Grandmother's remarks while trying not to smile at the juvenile activities of the two adults.

"You shouldn't tease them, my love," Jareth admonished her, shoving Houterence and Catherine into the living room and making sure that they took the hint before moving into the kitchen and blocking the way into the entryway. Sarah gave a slight smile and allowed her crystal to dissipate as she moved to embrace him gratefully. "You wouldn't want to be teased in the same situation, would you?" he added softly, hiding her from her grandmother's view for a moment.

"Was that my Catherine? Is she here? Who was that? Who is this? What's going on?" Grandmother Allen started gabbling and Sarah sighed briefly into Jareth's shirt.

"Hello. I'm Jareth King, Sarah's fiancé. Who are you?" Jareth said, moving Sarah out of the way and extending his hand to the garrulous woman as he'd learned of the mortal introduction customs.

"I'm her Grandmother. What do you mean, you're her fiancé? She's much too young to be engaged to anyone. I can't believe that Richard knows anything about this," Grandmother Allen started rambling again. She turned to Karen accusatorily.

"Actually, Richard Catherine and I all think that Jareth and Sarah make a wonderful couple. I think that they're the cutest young courting couple in the Universe," Karen replied complacently.

"Mom!" Sarah hissed in protest and Karen smiled at her.

"If you'll excuse us for just one moment, I think that we should go see what my older cousin Houterence is doing with Catherine in there," Jareth said before Grandmother Allen could start with her complaints again. He firmly steered Sarah out through the entryway and into the living room.

"What is she doing here?" Catherine hissed as soon as her daughter and soon to be son-in-law were in the room.

"How should I know? I came back from storming around the town with a chip on my shoulder and getting a new job and she was here. From the sound of it, she's been here since I left a couple of hours ago and was just waiting for me. She still thinks of Mom and Toby as interlopers and doesn't stay here very often unless she wants to talk at me again," Sarah sighed quickly, glancing over her shoulder to see her mom and her grandmother arguing in the kitchen.

"New job? What new job?" Catherine asked in surprise.

"I'm going to be working with Jareth at the store, getting the paperwork and accounts all in order," Sarah replied in embarrassment.

"Jareth doesn't need your help with all that stuff, does he?" Houterence asked curiously.

"You try running your kingdom if it was full of children that never grow up and a mortal business. See how much sleep you get at nights from trying to keep up?" Jareth growled at him angrily and Houterence backed up a step, holding his hands up placatingly.

"He should have asked for help ages ago and I didn't think of it until mom and dad said that I should get a job to help learn some responsibility. I don't know if this is what they meant but it's what they're stuck with," Sarah sighed, leaning against him to try and calm him down.

"Well, I think that it's a lovely idea," Catherine told her, smiling slightly.

"Well, I don't like it and I won't approve of it. Sarah's much to young to be promising herself to any man and shame on you for supporting him instead of protecting my granddaughter," Grandmother Allen's voice interrupted their conference just in time for them to turn and see Richard standing in the front doorway looking pained.

"I'm afraid that it's not up to you to agree and approve of anything in regards to Sarah and her relationships," Richard told Grandmother Allen quietly and she turned to gape at him in disbelief.

"Richard Karen and I all think that Jareth and Sarah make a wonderful couple Mother, and that they are old enough to decide for themselves what they wish to do with their lives," Catherine told her mother firmly. Her mother's mouth firmed obstinately and her eyes grew hard as steel at these words of disagreement.

"Mrs. Allen, I don't wish to cause any contention among this family but I do intend to marry Sarah if she'll have me," Jareth started, trying to salvage the situation. Grandmother Allen turned to him with a look of deep disgust on her face. "It would be nice if, well, we could be…" Jareth stopped, feeling Sarah's hand on his arm.

"What, bosom companions? Friends? Family? I don't think so. Personally, I think that you are sick for even suggesting I allow you anywhere near my granddaughter," Grandmother Allen spat, heaving herself at Jareth and Sarah's connected arms. Jareth dodged the woman and pulled Sarah so that she was protectively shielded behind him.

"I think that that's enough," Richard finally said firmly, stepping between Grandmother Allen and Jareth. "I don't believe that you are welcome anymore in my household Mrs. Allen. You've overstayed your welcome by too much this time and tried to interfere in my raising of my children for the last time." Grandmother Allen gasped as he approached her. Taking her firmly by the arm, though trying to be as gentle as his anger would let him, he escorted her to the door. She was still in a state of disbelief and shock as he deposited her on the front porch. Catherine, trying to be helpful, put her mother's bags on her shoulder before stepping back into Houterence's comforting grasp.

"Goodbye. Please don't come back unless you are ready to allow Catherine Karen and I to raise our children the way we want to," Richard said before firmly shutting the door in her face and turning to his family. "What's for dinner?" he asked his wife calmly.


	92. Get out of there!

Get out of there!

"Richard, do you think that that was wise?" Karen asked nervously, rushing to the window to check on her husband's ex-wife's mother.

"Yes. She's an interfering snotty busy-body and I'm not allowing her to interfere anymore," Richard said firmly.

"He's right Karen. I remember what you all said when you rescued me from Brick," Catherine told her just as firmly though she shyly smiled up at Houterence who blushed slightly. Sarah smiled at the two fondly and moved back to Jareth's side now that he didn't need to protect her anymore. "As the Fairy Queen, you said that anything bad happening to anyone related to your family will reflect on you. She's been interfering with our decisions concerning Sarah for so long now that that was one of the reasons I left before. You're the Queen and you can't let her interfere anymore."

"I suppose that you're right," Karen sighed, watching as Grandma Allen stormed quickly down the sidewalk. "I just hope that she doesn't create any more trouble. I can't imagine why in the world she would object so strenuously when she seemed perfectly fine with the engagement when Sarah first told her."

"This is my mother we're talking about. I swear she's psychotic, half the time I never could count on her for anything since she was always changing her mind before she even finished saying anything," Catherine pointed out wryly.

"Well, it sure does match with all the experiences that I've had with her but I'm still a little worried about what she might do. She's been so manipulative and such that I've always been a little worried about her influence," Karen agreed with another frustrated sigh. She closed the curtains and scrubbed her face in frustration. Richard, seeing her feel impotent in the face of this newest irritation, moved to support her from behind and she smiled up at him gratefully.

"It's partly because of her that I thought mom was an evil step-mother when I was younger. She never did forgive mom for 'driving her poor daughter away from her rightful place' and such," Sarah sighed. The rest of the family shook their heads at the delusional fantasy of the old woman.

"Thankfully, you shouldn't have to deal with her for too much longer, my love. Soon you shall be able and willing to take your rightful places among the Fae royalty and no scheming grandmother will be able to follow you Underground," Jareth told his love comfortingly.

"Who mentioned anything about leaving 'soon'? I could have sworn that I mentioned that I wanted to stay here for a while," Sarah asked, stepping away from him warily.

"Well, I naturally assumed that you would come back Underground in the next ten or twenty mortal years. You don't wish to stay longer than that do you?" Jareth asked in worried surprise. Sarah blinked at him in astonishment.

"You know, I think it's going to take a little while for me to get used to hearing 'ten or twenty mortal years' equated with 'soon'," Catherine said, sagging slightly into Houterence's supporting arms. Jareth blinked at her curiously before turning back to his beloved.

"You don't want to stay more than that, right?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course not. You'd be willing to let me stay up here that long though? I mean, I did sort of promise to answer your marriage proposal in the next five years," Sarah reminded him in embarrassment.

"My heart, a Fae marriage proposal is a very serious thing and a Fae wedding takes a long time to come to it's culmination," Jareth explained seriously brushing his hand gently across her cheek. Houterence nodded in agreement. "I don't exactly expect you to come live with me for more than a few mortal years beyond your agreement. After that, I did rather expect that you would continue your contact with your family. Considering their attachment and yours with the mortal realm, this town in particular, I'm expecting to be around this place for that long at least."

"Oh," was all Sarah could think of in response. The others just blinked as they absorbed this information.

"If I remember correctly, the shortest period between an announcement and a marriage that I remember was eons ago among the last two Phoenixes and that was at least three or four years," Houterence mused detachedly.

"Ah, yes, a decidedly hurried union based solely on the wish to repopulate their species," Jareth remarked with a laugh.

"Three or four years was hurried," Richard mused, shaking his head in amused bafflement. Catherine and Karen just echoed his baffled look, shaking their heads nearly in synch. A sound at the stairs startled them all and they looked up to see Toby standing there with Hawthorne perched on his shoulder steadily.

"She's gone now. Can we go outside and play until dinner?" Toby asked, looking between the adults in slight confusion.

"Of course. Come in once it gets dark," Karen answered, flushing briefly.

"Do you need help for dinner, mom?" Sarah asked as Karen turned to the kitchen hurriedly.

"Please, dear. If you would," Karen called in relief and Sarah nodded, turning back to Jareth.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked uncertainly.

"Tomorrow. Send me a message when you're finished with your Goblins and want me to come," Sarah agreed smiling. He smiled back, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently and disappeared in a flash of glitter. Houterence and her mother had already moved outside to the swing on the porch to watch over Toby as he played hide and seek in the garden with some of the fairies and pixies while her father had settled to read the paper.

"Dear, what was that I heard about a job, before your grandmother exploded?" Karen asked calmly as she rushed about making preparations for a quick meal.

"Oh, I agreed to work with Jareth in his store. Apparently, he's still having trouble with some of the mortal paperwork and such. I'll be helping him balance the books, as it were, and with some of the official paperwork," Sarah answered, seeing that she'd be of best use with peeling potatoes for a side dish. Quickly she found the peeler and a pan and the trash can and sat down to help.

"Why in the world did you ask him? We'd hoped that you would take a mortal job to get used to the mortal realm and not just the magical realm," Karen replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, mom. It's not like we're not going to be up here long enough for me to get used to all that stuff but Jareth needs my help now," Sarah sighed patiently.

"Dear, you really should have found a mortal job. It will help when you need to get your mind off of Fae matters to have something besides Fae in your head," Karen pointed out, setting the meat to fry.

"I didn't even mean to go to him for a job, mom. I just went to the store to calm down and try to figure out why in the world you would want me to find mortal work. I can find another job later, once Jareth is getting some sleep between the shop and the Goblins and me," Sarah sighed again, setting the peeled and sliced potatoes to frying on the stove.

"Sarah," Karen said slowly, trying to verbalize her ideas to her daughter without alienating her again. "Jareth loves you but how can you get to know if you love him if you don't figure out the other emotions too. Get out into the real world, make a few friends, make a few enemies or a few acquaintances. Live your life like a mortal for a while or it will seem like it takes forever for you to get used to this."

"I know mom but I can't just let him suffer. He was worried about me feeling that he didn't love me because he's neglecting me and I worry about the same thing sometimes. I just need to be with him a little so that he doesn't worry needlessly," Sarah reassured her. "I'll get another job in a bit, when he's more comfortable with us being apart without freaking out that I've found another man and couldn't find a way to tell him." Karen sighed but nodded reluctantly as they returned silently to their dinner preparations.

As she had just finished frying the meat and adding the beans ketchup and mustard for 'sloppy joes' Karen saw a movement at the corner of her eye. "Get out of there!" she snapped, rounding on her son as he reached into the cookie jar on the cabinet. "Dinner's ready!" She called to her family, scooping Toby off the counter and into his seat as she placed the food in it's proper containers with Sarah's help and they enjoyed a relatively peaceful rest of the night.


	93. And where were you going, hmm?

And where were you going, hmm?

"Psst, Sarah," a voice hissed quietly startling the newest Fae Princess as she lay on her bed and read. She put her book down cautiously and moved to the edge of her bed to peer more closely at the window.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked suspiciously, peering through the darkness. She squinted to see past the shadows created by the light from her room but couldn't see anything moving.

"Is anyone with you?" the voice hissed again and Sarah saw a shadow move strangely among the branches.

"Felanist, is that you? What are you doing here? Mom and the Fairies just left to go on their morning what-ever-it-is that they do out there," Sarah said in exasperation.

"Sarah, it's me. Please don't get angry but I didn't have anywhere else to turn," the voice hissed again and Sarah stared hard at the shape in consternation as it drew closer to the window though still remaining out of the light shed by the room.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sarah demanded, drawing back and debating calling her father and mother to come help her. The figure slid fully into the light and Sarah gasped in astonishment, leaping to lean from the window and help Aereth into the room. "What happened? Who did this to you? Why are you here?" Sarah asked the Elvin Princess in consternation as she saw the cuts and bruises all along her fair-skinned arms and face.

"Please, you have to help me. I couldn't go to anyone else," Aereth sobbed, collapsing into the young woman's arms and trying to hide her face behind her tangled blonde hair. Sarah sighed and sat the young woman down on her bed, rocking back and forth gently and humming to try to calm her down. Finally the sobs slackened and Sarah was able to gently disentangle herself from the grasping young woman to fetch a cool washcloth.

"Now, what happened?" Sarah asked gently, wiping the cloth along the bruised cheek gently, trying to avoid hurting her while removing traces of her tears.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. He had me blocked from transporting around the Underground and you are the only person I could think of in the mortal realm," Aereth whispered mournfully.

"He who? Come now, I can't help if I don't know the problem, can I?" Sarah prodded gently when she hesitated.

"It was Erlucian; he attacked last night with some of the others that have been upset with Uncle and me. They've wanted to return to the mortal realms and use our magics to tame the mortals. They underestimate the mortal strengths so badly," Aereth admitted reluctantly.

"I can't believe that idiot. Why in the world did he hurt you?" Sarah fumed.

"It was to get back at Jareth. He was furious at the way everyone stood up to him and he kidnapped Adonna and put us both in the dungeon. She helped me escape but you were the only one I could think of," Aereth said, starting to sob again.

"That's enough of that," Sarah commanded, startling the Princess into looking up at her. "It won't solve anything and you'll only upset Jareth and Gareth when they see that, not only are you hurt, but you're crying too." The young Fae woman's eyes glittered dangerously as she straightened under the other Princess' sharp voice. "That's better. Now, we'll just have to send a crystal to your brothers and a few other people and we'll be ready," Sarah added with a small smile before summoning a half-dozen crystals in front of her.

Thinking swiftly, Sarah recorded a small message telling everyone to meet in her living room discretely. Sending Karen and Jareth's off first, since she knew those two better than the rest, Sarah concentrated the next two hard on Felanist and Houterence. Once those were done, Sarah turned back to Aereth.

"I'll need your help with Gareth and your father since I don't know them well. The messages are already implanted, just give them a mental picture and a prod in the right direction," Sarah told her impatiently, hearing her mom come inside and wake her father mother and brother quickly. Aereth nodded and took the crystals hesitantly, sending them off with a gently toss. Karen opened the door quietly and handed Sarah some antiseptic to help clean Aereth's scratches as the last crystal disappeared and Sarah felt Jareth appear downstairs to be greeted by her father.

By the time Sarah had finished tending the scratches and repaired Aereth's gown with a quick crystal, everyone was gathered and Sarah dragged her early-morning guest down to face everyone. To her surprise, Carintus and Canteris were both sitting next to Felanist; Felanist blushed at Sarah's inquiring gaze. Jareth and Houterence both flanked Catherine with Gareth seated next to Jareth; this practically forced Catherine into Houterence's lap but she didn't seem to mind. Then Sarah noticed that her dad and brother sat in the chair by the fireplace while Karen sat on the arm of the chair and chatted with Aereth's mother seated in the next chair. Aereth's father stood imperiously behind his wife and stamped his hooves impatiently.

As soon as Aereth saw her family, she broke down crying again. Gareth and Aerlin both flew at her to comfort her but Jareth required a subtle prod from Catherine to get up and join the group. Finally they all settled down and Aereth took a place in between her brothers, fully forcing Catherine into Houterence's lap, while Sarah outlined what Aereth had told her.

"That's impossible," Carintus snapped, looking from one Princess to the other.

"I don't know much about Underground but things like this happened all the time during the mortal time periods most like the Underground," Sarah told him snippily.

"It doesn't happen very often Underground but it has happened before. The last time was when Aerthalin was a boy and his father ruled," Canteris ground out, silencing his son imperiously.

"That's not very long ago," Aereth stated in surprise.

"Not comparatively, no," the Troll King agreed with approval.

"Father never let them get away with it but I can't recall precisely what happened," Aerlin admitted softly.

"Nor can I. It was kept fairly quiet," Canteris agreed again.

"No one wanted it to get out since it came so close to succeeding. It was actually how the Queen died at the time which made the King temporarily mad with grief. When he woke from his daze he was holding her body and every one of the attackers was dead. The attackers' bodies were dumped into the Bog of Eternal Stench and she was quietly buried. He survived only long enough to fully train Aerthalin to rule and then he followed her into death," Equius recited blandly. The others stared at him in mixed gazes of horror and pity for the plight of the former Elf King.

"How is it that you know if no one wanted it to get out?" Richard asked detachedly.

"My own father was the King's closest advisor before that and he taught me so that I would always know what people are able to do in their grief. I had put the information in the back of my brain until now because I thought that no one would try such a thing again so I would not need the information," Equius answered just as detachedly.

"Someone will have to go get my brother free so he can free the palace from these idiots," Aerlin told the group.

"I will have to go with them," Aereth said shyly. Her parents started arguing with her as soon as she made that announcement with them pointing out her already injured body and her pointing out that she'd grown up around the palace as its Princess and Heir.

"No," Gareth finally shouted to be heard by his family, though he was mostly talking to his younger sister. "You can't go, Aereth. You're the Heir and, if something bad happens to the Elvin King, you have to become the Elvin Queen. You have to become used to letting others take your risks now because, if you aren't here to take over, Underground will become embroiled in civil war to decide the next ruler." Aereth stared at her brother in horror before breaking down and turning to clutch at Jareth's shirt and sob. Jareth gingerly patted her back trying to help her calm down.

"He's right, none of the Kings Queens or Heirs can go after him for exactly the same reason," Sarah told her gently when she thought the girl could listen again.

"Then who will save my brother?" Aerlin asked in consternation. "There is no one here besides 'Kings Queens and Heirs' but he must be saved. He's the only one who can defeat them."

"That's not precisely true, my Queen," Equius disagreed softly. His eyes rested on Sarah and turned to her mother and father.

"No, you can't go," Jareth exclaimed, looking at Sarah too and getting his father's point before the others did.

"I have to," she answered wearily. "Everyone else has too many important duties to even think of letting them risk themselves in something so dangerous."

"You can't! Please! I can't lose you again," Jareth said hoarsely, breaking free from his sister and attempting to grab Sarah. She evaded him and conjured a transportation crystal before he could stop her. She saw her parents rise up in protest just before she closed her eyes to help with the traveling sickness that she knew she would get from such a hastily conjured and barely controlled spell. She heard them all calling her name as she followed the faint and fading magical trail from her bedroom back to the place Aereth called home, hoping that she had transported from a safe place.

Feeling solid flooring under her feet, she opened her eyes warily to see an empty corridor. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Sarah set off warily down the halls to try and find the King. Turning down a narrow curving stair which should lead to a dungeon, Sarah tried to hurry down while still remaining quiet since there was no way to hide if someone should come this way. Unfortunately, she bumped straight into the man who was making his way more quietly up the stairs. He grabbed her arms roughly and turned to fall against the wall to prevent them both from falling down the stairs. Sarah barely remembered that she didn't want to scream just yet as she felt his grip tighten when he saw who she was.

"And where were you going, hmm?" the man asked in a menacing voice and Sarah looked up into furious eyes.


	94. What's the matter, my dear?

What's the matter, my dear?

"Let me go and get out of here," Sarah hissed, just as furious trying to pull away from him without sending them both down the stairs.

"How could you just leave like that? You don't even know anything about this castle," Jareth whispered back, clenching his teeth in anger. She shuddered slightly at the level of absolute fury and hurt she could feel emanating from him before standing straight and meeting him evil eye for evil eye.

"Get out of here! If they catch you, they'll have two Kings to ransom or kill or whatever it is they plan on doing," Sarah hissed back.

"No," Jareth said bluntly, pulling her downstairs slightly and into an almost invisible room attached to the stairwell. "I used to spend a lot of time here when I was a child and architecture doesn't change quickly in this castle," he explained more gently at her surprised gasp.

"That's a welcome surprise but you still need to go away from here," Sarah said sarcastically pulling away from him.

"No. I won't leave you alone here," Jareth insisted, his fury returning.

"And what happens to the Goblins if you die here, hmm? We'll have an Underground Kingdom in contention if you get caught which was precisely the reason that Aereth couldn't come," Sarah fumed.

"Have you ever considered what happens to me if you die here? I've lost you once before, I can't bear to lose you again, especially while I still don't know how you feel for me," Jareth stated harshly, pulling her into his arms and clutching her to him. Sarah stiffened, mentally debating on pulling away and yelling at him but deciding not to instead as she mulled over his words and felt the pain behind them. Her arms came and draped around his body gently in reassurance and he relaxed after a few minutes. "I've only just got my hope back, don't leave me broken again," Jareth plead with her softly.

"I have to do what I can. Please, you have to understand, I don't want you, any of you, hurt either," Sarah whispered back, hiding her face in his shirt seeking comfort.

"I'm not leaving you Sarah. If you won't come back with me, then I'm staying with you," he replied, more confident now that she wasn't trying to escape.

"You'll be hurt," she said worriedly, looking up into his warm mismatched eyes.

"No, I won't be hurt and I won't let you get hurt either. We'll get my Uncle out and find Adonna and then we'll regroup. Once the elves see that Uncle is safe, they'll help us oust this idiot of a traitor and everything will be fine again," Jareth reassured her softly, pulling back and tracing her face fondly with his finger. Sarah blushed at the gesture and bit her lip, still slightly worried. "It does you no good to argue. I won't leave you here by yourself," he warned her arrogantly when she opened her mouth again, hesitant in the face of his blatant adoration. Her eyes blazed at the tone of his voice and she snapped her mouth shut furiously. He chuckled slightly at the instinctive reaction and pulled her back to the door to prevent further arguments, lacing his fingers through hers and pausing slightly to try and hear movement on the other side of the door. Sighing in frustration, Sarah followed after the Goblin King with only minimal resistance, mostly involving her trying to remove her hand from his firm grip.

"You were going to the living quarters for the guards," Jareth admonished her softly when she looked back down the stairs where he'd come from. "They're all under guard right now, at least the ones that are still loyal."

"Surely the castle guards are loyal to the Elvin King," Sarah whispered back in astonishment turning wide eyes to him.

"Some of them are. Some are a little upset from imagined or exaggerated slights and are probably more amenable to the take over," Jareth replied, his eyes glittering dangerously in the face of that announcement.

"I expect it wouldn't be hard to figure out which is which and maybe make it worse with a few words in the right place," Sarah admitted, nodding slightly. "Have you gone down there all the way?"

"Not all the way, just enough to see that some are holding the others prisoner," Jareth replied distractedly.

"Have you seen…I mean…have there been any casualties?" Sarah asked nervously, looking around as if expecting to see bodies sprawled on the floor.

"None that I've seen," Jareth answered brusquely. "Most of the people are careful about killing since we don't reproduce at the mortal rate. Life is more valuable to most Fae and the rest would fear to upset the majority by openly murdering many people in cold blood." Sarah nodded and would have asked another question while he was distracted but they both saw the hallway up ahead and heard voices coming down the corridor.

"Are you sure that this is where the disturbance was?" a grumpy voice asked clearly. Jareth stopped Sarah and pulled her into another disguised room right at the top of the stairs, this one better disguised and less used if the dusty smell were any indication. He pulled the door shut so that the people approaching would be unable to see the room and pass it by as Sarah had.

"Yes, sir but we were unable to trace the disturbance origin or further trails," a guard answered monotonously.

"Have you checked all the stairwells? Lord Erlucian will be most displeased if anything goes wrong with his coronation," the grumpy voice whined slightly. Jareth's eyes flashed red slightly at that announcement.

"Yes, sir," a different guard answered, again in monotone and Sarah was curious as to whether the Elvin guards normally sounded so uninterested or if it was that this pair didn't much care for their companion.

The anxious duo waited for the guards to troop down past their hiding spot followed by the whiner before slipping back out and up the stairs. Sarah jumped at the sound of the door at the bottom of the stairs closing and echoing back up to them; she was more nervous now with Jareth than by herself and afraid of him getting hurt. Jareth just patted her arm in distracted comfort as he led her down the hallway once he had verified that it was clear. He tried to project comforting love at her but she could still feel his nervousness and couldn't relax as well as he appeared to; she was sure that she would have a stiff neck and back by the time they finished. Finally Jareth pulled her to a door in the corridor and pulled her inside. Sarah looked around at what appeared to be an old unused bedroom and Jareth hurriedly shut the door before anyone could come down the corridor or turn a corner and see them.

"My old bedroom," he explained gruffly as he noticed Sarah's curious glance. He crossed the room and pulled a tapestry aside to reveal…a blank wall. Counting softly to himself, Jareth pressed a brick shielded from Sarah's view by his body and a door popped out of the wall next to the small bookshelf. He turned to see Sarah's inquisitive glance and blushed slightly. "I've always been a little mischievous and I liked being able to get out of here whenever I wanted, especially when my parents didn't want me out and about," Jareth explained softly. Sarah smirked suddenly and bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Jareth blushed worse and turned quickly to enter the secret passage. Sarah followed after him and the door closed quietly at his gesture before he turned to follow the walls. Thankfully, though the corridor was quite thin, Sarah was able to see spy holes every few feet on alternating walls so she didn't get claustrophobic. She looked through one every once in a while and saw more unused bedrooms and thought that there were quite a few unused bedrooms in this castle.

"There used to be a lot more of us in the castle before we spread out over the Underground," Jareth whispered when he noticed her interested glances. Finally they reached what appeared to be a dead end and Jareth turned to her in caution before sliding into a niche barely big enough for an adult to inch through sideways. Sarah followed after him cautiously, glad that she wasn't wearing some kind of gown as she maneuvered into the tight space. She saw him step down every foot or so and guessed that they were following a stairway of some kind. She felt her foot hit the first empty stair space and carefully arranged herself onto it so that she wouldn't fall and could follow Jareth without hurting them both. When they made it to the end of the stairs, Jareth disappeared around another corner and Sarah hurried to follow before she lost him. She stumbled slightly, missing the last step, and would have fallen if not for him appearing at the bottom to catch her.

"Here's the throne room for this castle," Jareth whispered, pointing to the holes on their right as he steadied his beloved. Sarah smiled shyly and put her eye to one of the holes with Jareth beside her and looked down at a small assembly of elves, including Erlucian and Adonna.

"What's the matter, my dear? Surely you don't expect a rescue to reach this far without my guards capturing whoever it was," Erlucian was saying to Adonna smugly as she pouted within the grasp of her guards. Erlucian laughed darkly and both Jareth and Sarah clenched their fists and sneered in disgust.


	95. There's nothing to talk about

Thanks to Amethystlainey for helping with this chappie. No, the story doesn't appear to be getting done any time soon…don't ask me though, I'm just the author.

Reading suggestions are: Social Obligations by Clever Lass and Labyrinth of Dismay or 4th of July Surprise by Hope's Lilly. Another Chance by BatteredChild is also pretty good Laby reading. For Inuyasha fans, go read Guardian by thymebug. I haven't had much time to read fics lately but these ones are really good so far.

Still don't own anyone from Laby or even from Inuyasha…ja ne, b00k.

There's nothing to talk about

"You may as well get used to the accommodations, my dear. You shall be here for quite a long time," Erlucian chuckled, reaching forward to caress Adonna's cheek. She jerked away from his touch with a sneer of disgust and one of the guards hit her from behind. She cried out in surprise and fell forward causing the men in the throne room to laugh. Sarah reached out and grabbed Jareth's hand without moving from her spy hole and he squeezed her hand gently in consolation.

"You think that they will just let you get away with this? They might not have cared about me but they will get King Aerthalin away and then you will be sorry. They'll rescue me just to punish you. Who do you think you are trying to replace the Elvin King?" Adonna snapped from the floor, shaking her tangled hair from in front of her face to glare up at the Dark Elf Lord laughing above her. Jareth stiffened slightly at the disparaging remarks but Sarah pulled him back and to her side before he could break away, whispering a warning to keep him from rushing off without a thought.

"You'll be disappointed my dear when we bring the intruders here to bow before me before they are sent into the void to ponder their allegiance. No one messes with Erlucian, the next King of the Elves, and gets away with it." Erlucian glared broodingly at the young Elvin woman before he snapped his eyes back to the guards around the room. "Take a moment to clean yourself up, my dear. We wouldn't want you to be disheveled in front of our guests, especially on your wedding day. I expect to be the happiest groom in the Underground tonight."

Adonna sneered at the arrogant man as he turned his back on the woman, his sparkling silver cape swirling around him as he stalked up to the throne. The guards grabbed her unceremoniously and pulled her to her feet, pushing her to the door and out as Erlucian stopped in front of the Elvin King's throne. Sarah pulled at Jareth's hand when he would have followed immediately after and he paused in confusion when she wouldn't leave the spy-hole. She stayed where she was and watched Erlucian as he just stood there in front of the throne that he so wanted to inhabit. Slowly he reached out to touch the arm of the ornate silver throne (Sarah suspected that his gaudy outfit was modeled after the silly affair) hesitating a few inches from the metal. Suddenly he made up his mind and tried to cover the last few inches; a barrier sparked blue as the man approached to three inches. Erlucian grimaced and pushed further but he'd only made it one more half of an inch before he pulled back in pain, his hand red and blistered.

"You think that this will stop me," Erlucian muttered, clenching his damaged hand in anger. "I will succeed, even if I have to kill everyone to do so." Sarah shuddered slightly at the menacing tone of the Lord's promise as she finally let Jareth pull her through the passageways following the length of the throne room to another door.

This time, instead of a narrow hallway following the stairs, Jareth led Sarah to a supposed dead end and up along a nearly invisible set of hand and foot holes; there were two sets so Sarah supposed that more than Jareth had used this path before. Reaching the top of the path abruptly, Sarah's hand grasped at empty air and she almost overbalanced except for the helpful hand of the Goblin King beside her. Smiling silently in thanks, Sarah watched as Jareth scrambled elegantly over the edge and reached down to help her over the top to safety. He led her more quickly along the sloping floor, apparently along the roof of a smaller, less important passageway since they'd reached the top so quickly, and Sarah tried to trust him and not be nervous about stepping over an edge but she couldn't help it too much; she didn't feel like falling and breaking a leg and definitely didn't want to do magic to attract more notice.

"Stop here," Jareth finally whispered and Sarah stopped in relief as they stopped and Jareth knelt in response to some instinct or half-heard muttering to put his eye to one of the spy-holes strewn on the floor. Sarah stared around at the spy-holes littering the floor and ceiling of the secret passage way and noticed that the spy-holes on the top seemed to be along the sides of the passageway while the ones on the floor seemed spaced around the middle in random patterns. She suspected that this was to prevent shadowing or aid in concealing the gaps and wondered if they used illusion or shadows or both to prevent others from seeing the missing pieces; how she wished she could examine the ceiling from the bottom and not the top.

"Come on," Jareth whispered again leveling himself up off the floor. The air seemed to thrum with angry energy as he led her further down the secret hallway at a faster pace. Sarah hurried to keep up with him, noticing by the spy-holes she saw that there were passages leading off the main stairwell and the hallway kept rising, though less and less as they went on as if they were above a ramp of some sort. "Why are they taking her here?" Jareth muttered angrily to himself as he trampled on hurriedly, pulling away from Sarah in his haste. Sarah tried to hurry to keep up but managed to trip over something in the dark and fell, only just barely straining her eyes and catching herself before she thumped onto the ground. Unfortunately, when she looked up, she couldn't see Jareth ahead of her and almost cried out loudly, only barely restraining herself from giving their position away again.

Sarah sniffed slightly, a tear making it's solitary way down her face as she scrambled uncertainly to her feet and started walking the way Jareth had been going before she lost him. The lights showing through the spy-holes were dimmer now and Sarah wasn't able to see far down the side passages, if she noticed them at all anymore. Sarah was almost positive that she was going to be lost within the walls of the palace forever, like some kind of medieval ghost haunting it's grave site and the single tear from before was followed by a flood of others carefully muffled in her sleeve. She couldn't very well leave by magic with the idiots swarming all over the place and able to track such disturbances and she couldn't find her way to a door without Jareth, nor open it if she should manage to stumble upon one by accident. Sarah finally considered calling someone from the mortal realm and getting someone's attention, anyone's attention, as the very last resort. 'I might not even mind Anne Marie at the moment,' she thought rather wistfully.

Suddenly, warm arms appeared around her and Sarah looked up at the concerned face of her Goblin King with surprise. Seeing him come back for her, Sarah lurched into his embrace and kissed him soundly.

"What was that for?" Jareth asked in pleased amazement as she finally let go of him.

"I was so worried that you'd never be able to find me in this light or something," Sarah replied in embarrassment.

"Why in the Underground didn't you follow our bond to me?" Jareth asked, slightly hurt. Sarah stared at him in astonishment before blushing dreadfully at this revelation. Jareth sighed and just held her tighter for the moment. "I've found where they've taken her, anyways," Jareth sighed, sitting and pulling Sarah into his lap for just a moment. "Unfortunately, I can't find a door into the room. I think that it was one of the rooms used to keep noble prisoners before. It has only the one door, narrow windows and a spell to prevent magic use," Jareth told her before she could get her hopes up to far, leaning down and rubbing his cheek along her hair in a silent supplication for comfort.

"You'll figure out what to do. You always do," Sarah assured him confidently and Jareth smiled slightly for her and stood up, setting her on her feet and carefully leading her along the route and not letting go of her hand this time. They made it to the wall with the spy-holes and Sarah took a chance to glance around the room curiously. It had already been trashed by it's irritated inhabitant who was sitting petulantly in the corner with a peeved look on her face. Sarah looked to make sure that the guards, busy discussing something by the door, weren't watching Adonna's face before quietly hissing the woman's name; Adonna stiffened slightly but didn't turn to look.

"You'll get in trouble for keeping the King in a room like this," Adonna finally said coldly to the guards. They leered at her intimidatingly and she glared back fiercely, pointing first downward in the direction of Lord Erlucian and then along the secret hallway behind her in an obvious reference to the King. "That pathetic idiot is planning on killing the true King of the Elves and anyone that he announces as his successor. I personally think that you should go rescue him from the room down the hall before you get in worse trouble."

"Not a chance," Jareth growled angrily for her to hear.

"We need to get you out of here first," Sarah whispered to the young woman on the other side of the wall as the guards laughed at her.

"I think that maybe we need to talk about proper respect to your soon-to-be husband," one of the guards leered with a dark chuckle.

"There's nothing to talk about," Adonna yelled, turning and looking at the wall beside her, apparently snubbing the guards in front of her. "If you're smart, you'll go rescue your King and leave me alone." The guard chuckled again evilly and Sarah hesitated for a moment until she saw Adonna wasn't going to change her mind. Then she grabbed Jareth's hand and towed his resisting body along the hallway where Adonna had pointed. She tried to hurry as much as she could while stopping every few holes to check for occupants so that the guards wouldn't have time for the 'talk' they were planning so eagerly. She didn't think that they would risk raping the woman that their soon-to-be King was planning on marrying but she also wasn't to sure; after all, they were men and the Elvin Lord did not seem to care if she was whole or not as long as she played her part well. Still, even a beating might damage the young woman irreparably. Sarah finally found the right room and gasped as she gazed inside before turning worriedly to Jareth. Jareth's eyes flashed bright orange and red in the dark as he took in the scene before him.


	96. Your eyes can be so cruel

A word of warning: depressing thoughts ahead. Ja ne, b00k.

Your eyes can be so cruel

"I trust you are well, my lord," Erlucian sneered at the man laying on his bed. Closer observation reveals that his once-fine clothing is torn as if by a whip but he opened his eyes unconcernedly and looked up at the gaudy Elvin Lord towering above him briefly before closing his eyes again. "I hope that you are aware that your Princess and Heir has escaped to the mortal realms by now and will have found a way to summon her precious family, just as I planned. They should be coming for you soon, unaware of my traps," Erlucian added nastily.

"I expect so," Aerthalin agreed calmly, not bothering to look up at him.

"Are you ready to give up so easily then? I expected more from you old man," Erlucian snapped.

"Youngling, I'd like to see you try. You didn't do so well trying to sit upon my throne," Aerthalin laughed mockingly and Erlucian clenched his hands to keep from trying to throttle the arrogant King, an exercise already proved futile once before. Finally, he was able to calmly step away from the bed and glare intimidating down at him.

"I hope that you're this happy when I bring your niece's and nephews' heads for your decorating pleasures. In the meantime, while I cannot physically touch you…" Erlucian's voice drifted to silence and Aerthalin unconsciously tensed, rolling to the side to protect his face from the tormentors as the lashes of his once-faithful guards fell uncaringly upon him. Erlucian laughed cruelly for the hands that beat the King were his most faithful guards and unable to help themselves against his will; he was enjoying their suffering enormously.

"While I would adore staying here watching this, I have guests to prepare for in the other chamber. That Sarah will be the Goblin King's downfall and he is the only one of those idiots that you are related to that I need to fear," Erlucian gloated as he watched hungrily, still making no move to leave the delicious torture. "I am sure that you know by now that your Princess is no match for me and her other brother is no better than a simple jester. Your dear sister has been at odds with her husband for so long I doubt that anything could get him to support her against me once I take my throne."

Aerthalin smirked painfully into his covers, glad for a reason to hide his expression from the idiot behind him while he gloated and told all his plans. He could feel his nephew and the young woman hiding in the wall, listening with anger and hoped that they would flee with the information before they were caught.

"That Fairy Queen might be angry at the death of her step-daughter but I doubt that she will do anything since the girl is not blood related and she already has an Heir. Besides, the woman is much too new to her position to be of much use and I doubt any of the others are much interested in helping them…or you." Erlucian was silent another moment, watching in delight as his puppets flogged their King. Finally feeling the King's energy on the verge of breaking and sending him into unconsciousness, Erlucian released the compulsion from the guards, freezing them for the moment. "No, no one will save you. You will die here by the hands of your most loyal guards, but first I will have Adonna for my bride and Jareth dead at my feet. Then you may die. Not that I believe that she will last very long as my bride but I can always find another to take her place when she follows after you," he gloated, leaving the guards to watch over their fallen master in torment as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Leave," Aerthalin whispered, raising his head to stare up at the wall. Let the watchers wonder at whom he was talking to or if he is even sane any longer to suffer such torment. He knew better and could feel Jareth and Princess Sarah hesitating behind the wall, anxious to get him out. "LEAVE," he thundered, stiffening as the pain reaction crawled along his body and letting the pain reflect on his face. He was dying and he knew that, as well as he knew that the Underground could not afford to fall into the hands of Erlucian and Jareth could not afford to die just yet; he had no Heir yet.

Aerthalin had raised Aereth and her brothers as well as possible given the fact that he had never let himself love any of them. He felt the duo retreat from his weakened senses and silently wished them good luck and long life as he collapsed onto the bed. "Leave," he whispered again, closing his eyes in excruciating pain. His father's face flickered before his eyes, grief stricken and mad with rage and pain; Aerthalin wondered if he looked much the same and had to choke back mad laughter at the thought.

His father had never been able to care for anyone after his mother had been killed and Aerthalin was terribly glad that his sister had not been there to see their father's decent to madness. It had been bad enough when she had sent those messengers through her husband offering comfort. She had not been as close to their mother as Aerthalin had been and had not understood her father and brother's losses. When their father had died, Aerthalin had had little to live for but continued on for the sake of the family, to train the next to rule the Elvin Kingdom after him. He had dismissed Equelestis, Equius' father, unable to bear the pain of seeing him and knowing that he knew of the great tragedy. He had bided his time until his sister had borne, not a single child, but three children and he had invited them to his home many times when they were young.

Aerthalin chuckled, wondering what his dear sister had thought of when her Elvin children were more often at their uncle's palace than their father's; some drivel about familial longing and suppressed desires no doubt. The fact was that he had been training all three of them to rule from the moment that he first laid eyes on them. He knew that Gareth could be an able administrator if someone kept a careful eye on him because he had trained him in management himself. He had seen Jareth's pranking ways at an early age and had encouraged him at it, even when it separated him from his siblings, teaching him about the price of leadership. Aereth, ahh his precious Aereth, she had been his most successful student yet, able to lead or follow or do whatever it was that was required of her.

"Guard Aereth if you can," he whispered to his guards, sure that some would hear and take his message to others when he died. "She will be the best queen the Underground has ever had." He paused, sighing deeply and trying to get his breath back, his mind wandering in pain to his Heir. "It's in your eyes Aereth. It's alright to be compassionate but don't forget who the ruler is," he told his memory of the young Elvin girl after seeing her send her brothers to their rooms. "Your eyes can be so cruel," he whispered, "if you need them to be. That's the whole secret, they won't expect it from you and you'll be able to use it whenever you want to do what you need." Aerthalin closed his eyes and faded into the darkness, unconsciousness blessedly bearing the pain into the distance beyond the ability to feel it anymore.

&&&&&&&

Jareth felt his uncle's mind slip into a deep sleep and returned to planning the rescue with Sarah. He would not let his uncle's sacrifices be in vain.


	97. Piece of cake

Piece of cake

Jareth ground his teeth in frustration. He and Sarah had not yet been able to come up with an acceptable plan to rescue both Adonna and Aerthalin by themselves. Seeking magical assistance from the others was not an option as the others could not be spared for this attack. Once the King was free and Adonna safe in Jareth's brother's arms, the others and the armies of the Underground could route this idiot and all would be well again. But first, the Elvin King and Adonna must be freed. He ground his teeth again.

"Jareth," Sarah said suddenly, looking up from the spy-hole she had once again pressed against to check and make sure that the guards were leaving Aerthalin alone. They had already checked on Adonna, now alone in her cell staring sullenly at a stand in the corner draped in a bridal gown. He grunted in answer and she frowned at him. "Don't grind your teeth like that. Look at them, does it seem like there's something wrong," Sarah finally said, moving for him to look into the room.

"He's hurt," Jareth snapped, not bothering to look into his Uncle's room.

"I know that. The guards, though, there's something strange about them," Sarah replied patiently. When Jareth simply looked at her emotionlessly, Sarah sighed heavily and pulled him over to the wall by his shirt. He barely caught himself in time to keep from falling and his angry eyes focused intently on hers when he was standing next to her. She blinked, her eyebrow raised in silent inquiry before she smirked in understanding. "You are too cute. Now look at the guards and tell me if I'm just imagining things," she whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek as she turned his head to the wall. Rolling his eyes but internally smirking at how free she'd gotten with him since their dances, Jareth obeyed his Queen and looked inside to see the guards still standing over his Uncle.

"They're still there. Where else did you expect them to be?" Jareth asked, pulling away from the wall as soon as he'd taken in both the guards' positions.

"Sitting down at the very least," Sarah said, rolling her eyes at his obtuseness. Jareth blinked and looked quickly back at the guards to notice that, though there were indeed multiple chairs around the room, none of the guards had moved an inch towards them. There was absolutely no reason for them to hover over his unconscious Uncle in such a way. Closing his eyes, Jareth sent the slightest feeler of magic available to him at the nearest guard. Sarah chewed her lip, feeling the activity, and peered back inside. At first she didn't notice the difference but then she saw that the guards' eyes were all focused directly at the spot where they hid even though their heads hadn't moved.

"It's a powerful spell, much more powerful than I thought that idiot would have available to him," Jareth finally murmured startling his companion into jumping.

"What does it do?" Sarah asked nervously, wondering if the men were going to sound the alarm.

"It's a command spell. Hopefully, this is the strongest he's got. It has to be strong to overwhelm them which means that these are Uncle's most faithful guards," Jareth stated angrily. He bent close to the wall and noticed their eyes glued on him. Sarah joined him in relief, seeing that they wouldn't and probably couldn't move to alarm the castle. "Can you make any sound or movement at all?" Jareth hissed for the guard to hear and Sarah could feel the pressure of the spell increase. Unfortunately there was no outward affect to the guards position and Jareth sighed in frustration pulling back to try and contemplate this added information. Sarah kept watch and noticed the guards' eyes move from being downhearted at the failure of the attempt to the King and back to the wall hiding them from sight.

"Their eyes move Jareth," Sarah hissed and Jareth looked up quickly in shock, returning the eye-hole.

"Your eyes move. Look to the King if you agree," Jareth whispered and hope showed in the guards' stiff faces as all three of them looked at their King and back up. "Look to the wall when you disagree then. Is there anyway out of this room except the door?" Jareth whispered excitedly. All of them looked to the wall beside them, studiously refusing to let their eyes fall on their King. Jareth's breath hissed in excitement at this and Sarah almost clapped her hands in joy. "If we find a way to come in there, will you attack us from the spell?" Jareth asked and the three paused slightly before moving sadly to rest upon the King. "It's as I figured," Jareth reassured them hurriedly. "Do you have to sound the alarm just from knowing that I am here or tell them where you heard me?" The guards' eyes flickered from the wall to the King and back multiple times. "You are uncertain?" The wall again. "Perhaps only if they ask do you have to report?" The King. "This is good," Jareth murmured excitedly and Sarah nodded in encouragement. "The guards down the hall for Lady Adonna are willing?" They looked up at the ceiling. "Now you don't know," Jareth stated and the guards looked back to their King. "Do you believe he will come here before the supposed wedding ceremony?" Jareth asked and every eye fixed on the wall. "Good. I hate to ask you to suffer needlessly but we must rescue her as well. Remain as you are, fight the compulsions as you can and wish us luck. We shall make sure your bonds are broken as soon as we are able by killing this idiot," Jareth hissed and, as one, the guards' eyes returned to their King with new hope shining in their heart.

"An unexpected bonus," Jareth announced to Sarah quietly as they made their way back to Adonna's chamber down the hall. She grinned slightly in agreement, never ceasing her counting of spy-holes. Finally they reached the right set and looked into the room anxiously.

"I don't want to," Adonna said firmly, her arms hidden behind her back as she pressed herself into the corner of the bed, trying to avoid the grasping hands of her captors and the girls assigned to help her into the gown.

"Adonna," Sarah whispered, finding a hole nearly next to the girl's ear and trusting to the commotion to keep the others from hearing her. "Go with them, we can't get into this room. But hold off as much as possible. We have to get into position." Adonna didn't dare acknowledge them and they didn't stay around to hear her anyways. They'd already discussed the few ways to intercept anyone in-between the magic holding cells and the King's hall, the only place for them to hold any kind of ceremony here, and they headed to the nearest of these, actually matching doors in the hallway so that they could attack from both sides.

"Remember, just get Adonna into the hallways as fast as you can, I'll make sure to keep those guards' attention on me," Jareth reminded her softly, leaning down and brushing his lips against her forehead after making sure that she knew the release trigger for this door. She smiled after him worriedly, her eyes straining to keep him in sight as he slipped quickly and quietly into the darkness of the tunnels. She bit her lips when she was finally alone and peered anxiously out into the corridor. This was the most dangerous part of the plan when she was alone and Jareth on his way to his post but not there yet. If they came now, if Adonna hadn't been able to stall them long enough, if they took a different route…

"Really Sarah, stop worrying about the things that you can't do anything about," Sarah finally told herself softly, stopping her mind from it's panicky path. "It's absolutely no good to run around in circles not even mentally. With firm resolve, Sarah turned back to the hole to check on the presence of the other. "My knight in shining armor," Sarah giggled, seeing the mismatched eyes shaded behind the portrait opposite her hiding place. The knight's eyes, normally glancing at the portrait to the left of Sarah, now flickered between Sarah's doorpost and the hallway from which Adonna would emerge. Sarah's hidey was better hidden in the carved doorway of the palace instead of the portrait three feet to the left, supposedly an Underground Queen.

"Guess they don't want to give the girls ideas about actually paying attention to anything secretly," Sarah mused silently as she waited for the action to begin. Her shoulders were beginning to tense from the strain. "Either that or they didn't want to look at anything through a woman's eyes, not even figuratively." She fidgeted, trying to see as much as she could see down the corridor in anticipation of the guards' arrivals. Finally, she could hear Adonna moving their way and struggling as much as she could. Her eyes briefly met with Jareth's across the wall and she could feel a sudden burst of emotion that almost incapacitated her while waiting for it to pass. Finally she had to just set up an instinctive mental barrier to push back the hate-sorrow-hope-fear-love that she could feel coming from the Goblin King. Then the time for feeling and distraction was over; the guards had managed to drag Adonna to their posts.

Jareth stepped silently from the door, just past another carved doorpost so that it actually looked like he was stepping out of the wall. The guards stopped in confusion since they had not felt any kind of magic when he appeared and Adonna took advantage of the pause. She pulled her feet out from under her, letting her entire weight pull the guards off balance as she settled to the floor. Jareth wasted no time on pleasantries or warnings. He conjured crystals, capturing the four men surrounding Adonna and thus capable of actually taking him on and placed them in separate Oubliettes. Then the remaining two were forced to either both drop Adonna or face him one at a time. With an uncertain growl, knowing that they were playing right into his hands, the remaining guards reluctantly dropped Adonna where she sat and started advancing on him. Sarah waited for them to be past her hiding spot, then rushed to open the release just like Jareth had shown her. Adonna spotted her and warily got off the ground, creeping behind the thugs back to where Sarah held the door open. When the girls were both finally inside the spy-halls and Jareth could see the door close behind them, he conjured two more crystals for his remaining foes and rushed to Sarah's hidden portal. He slipped through just in time as a force of guards came rushing past and down the hall. They held their breaths, just in case they could be felt after the recent magic use, but breathed easier when the troop went sailing past without even pausing.

Sarah relaxed slightly as they went storming past and began to chuckle. Her companions inquired silently with their eyes and Sarah met Jareth's eyes squarely. "Piece of cake," she said with a smirk and Jareth began to chuckle too, pulling Sarah into his arms. Adonna just stood looking at the two of them, a little lost.


	98. What have I done?

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for the long wait. First THEY wouldn't talk and then THEY wouldn't shut up. Anyone want my muses? Anyone? No clue when the story will be done but I have no doubt it will be over 100 chappies long.(Don't own Laby) Ja ne, b00k

What have I done?

"I don't understand," Adonna said, looking from one royal to the other as they clung to each other and giggled.

"Inside joke," Sarah giggled, biting her lip to keep from laughing too loudly. They were still in enemy territory and standing here wasn't getting Aerthalin free. "We'll explain later," she said, finally calming enough to speak properly without hyperventilating. "For now, Jareth's Uncle must be freed and then we can get out of here." Sarah pushed herself reluctantly away from Jareth's embrace. He let her go with a sigh and went to stride down the hall towards the captive King when he stopped suddenly, cocking his head to the side to try and hear something. Sarah, looking back to make sure Adonna was following, bumped into him at his sudden stop and sent both of them tumbling to the ground, her on top of his back; she just barely suppressed a scream at the sudden fall. Blushing madly, Sarah scrambled off of him as quickly as possible so that he could turn over and sit up.

"We really must stop meeting like that," Jareth muttered wryly, standing up and brushing himself off. Sarah blushed worse and muttered an apology, half wondering if anyone would see the light bulb that had replaced her face from outside the hidden hallways. They froze at the sound of lots of footsteps in the outside corridor, some seeming to be moving slowly and jerkily and dragging something with them. With dread, they found spy holes nearby and looked out into the corridor to see a squad of free soldiers march past surrounding the trio of guards left in Aerthalin's chambers; between two dragged the unconscious Elvin King. Sarah turned worriedly to the Goblin King while Adonna watched them both in apprehension. Turning orange and red eyes to his female companions, Jareth gestured abruptly for them to follow after the departing guards, knowing that he didn't yet have a chance of rescuing his uncle with the number of guards surrounding him and silently hoping that they would have a chance later on. They might yet be forced to leave him as he'd ordered in his room.

Sarah followed after Jareth as he seemed to subconsciously racing the guards to get down the hall. Each time there was an intersection, they had to climb over the intruding passageway and Sarah half wondered if it wouldn't be faster to remain on top of the passageways as they had earlier through a different passageway. She sighed but followed Jareth faithfully, realizing that he had to have a reason for remaining on the ground floor. Finally they made it to the main receiving hall where they had previously seen the Elvin Lord trying to take the throne of the King and fail. To their unpleasant surprise, Erlucian was already seated on the silver monstrosity and waiting his unwilling and unconscious guest. An Elvin maid, obviously a servant in the castle, waited nervously to the side with a metal pitcher in her hands. The royal duo, barely aware of Adonna seating herself a little away from them, watched anxiously and strained their ears to hear the approach of the King of Elves and his unwilling escort surrounded by the men that should have been protecting their liege.

"How did he manage that?" Sarah asked worriedly, nodding to the throne which had previously rebuffed the upstart Lord, but was rewarded only with Jareth's warning look to be silent. She bit her lip, knowing that this man beside her right now wasn't just the man who loved her and wished to woo her but the King of the Goblins preparing to protect his own from an intruder, heartless-seeming and cold as ice. His own what she couldn't rightly say for she had been almost sure that he hadn't liked his family much less loved them enough for that kind of fierceness. Perhaps it was just that he couldn't let anyone mess with the ruling family of any of the realms of the Underground or it would reflect badly on his own reign.

She shivered slightly at the dark thoughts and turned her attention back to the room in front of them just in time to see Aerthalin dragged in and dropped onto the floor in front of him. At a signal from the imposter, the maid walked to the guards, shrinking from their leers and touching hands to stand next to the fallen King. She hesitated and one of the guards loomed nearer. Reluctantly, the maid upturned the pitcher on the King and almost ran back to her place next to the wall. Jareth hissed slightly next to Sarah and she distractedly reached down to hold his hand for comfort, his or hers she couldn't rightly say.

"How good of you to join us," Erlucian greeted the drenched and spluttering Elvin King smugly. Aerthalin ignored him in favor of trying to stand. "I'm so glad you're feeling better. It would not do for you to be unconscious just now." Aerthalin, managing at last to stand on his own feet, gazed coldly at the intruder, his eyes more than likely flashing orange and red just like his nephew not far away. "I hope that you will save me the trouble of forcing my will upon you. I don't have the time to waste on you."

"What is the matter, Erlucian? Have you lost your prizes? Adonna is out of your reach by now, I don't doubt," Aerthalin murmured snidely and the Elvin Lord laughed.

"I don't believe so. They are watching this very moment no doubt and will try to rescue you," Erlucian replied, still chuckling.

"No, he won't. Jareth is much too used to obeying me by now. He is gone and so is Adonna. You will not survive this attempt to take over my kingdom." Erlucian sneered and gestured causing one of Aerthalin's guards to slap him. The Lord's control was wavering from the spell though and the guard managed at the last moment to hit his King's shoulder instead of his neck. Erlucian didn't notice, busy scanning walls and ceiling for anything that could tell him where his enemies were. Aerthalin paused a moment, looking at his guards from the corner of his eye, before appearing to crumble as if he'd been fully slapped like Erlucian had no-doubt wished. Jareth hissed again in excitement to see that the guards had been fighting the control spells and were apparently winning.

"Come out, come out from where ever you are, oh Great Goblin King. I know that you are near; aren't you anxious to see your Uncle again?" Erlucian taunted at the walls, still gazing around the room warily. Aerthalin laughed weakly from the floor where he had crumpled.

"You don't think that the Goblin King will respond to children's taunting, do you Erlucian?" Aerthalin breathed, smirking. Erlucian scowled and gestured again, forcing the guards at his back to kick out. Again the guards fought the commands, altering the aim to Aerthalin's already weakened legs instead of the potentially fatal back or head Erlucian no doubt wanted. Fortunately, his eyes were already roving again. Spotting the Elvin woman trying to disappear into the wall, Erlucian had a wonderfully evil idea.

"You know, you're right. I should be surprised that I didn't think of this sooner," Erlucian sneered, leaning forward in the throne. Sarah frowned suddenly, realizing that she hadn't seen him get up once since they'd returned. "Girl, come here," Erlucian ordered and everything seemed to freeze as the Elvin maid stared fearfully at the man on his usurped throne.

Sarah's eyes burned with hatred at the man that would do anything to get what he wanted and turned to meet an equally fierce look from Jareth. They turned back to the spy holes quickly and Adonna just mewled a little, not having to see to know what this meant; it was, after all, a situation much too similar to the one that Jareth had rescued her from. The next instant, all thoughts were frozen as Sarah saw something that she'd almost give up hope of; the loyal guards remaining around the Elvin King were reaching slowly for their weapons and not at the Elvin Lord's bidding. She could feel the spell surrounding them stretch and grow taut as they laid their hands upon their blades though unable to unsheathe their swords. Sarah had an idea and turned quietly to the Goblin King.

"Tell me how to open the closest door into that room and find yourself another entrance. If we attack from two sides, his attention will be further distracted and they should be able to snap their bonds," she hissed, startling Jareth into looking away from the scene progressing in the throne room and making Adonna look up in surprise. "Adonna, stay here. We might not be able to protect you if things go wrong."

"But what if you don't come back for me?" Adonna whispered fearfully.

"Neither Jareth nor I will leave you behind and we've a better chance of winning if you aren't in danger and distracting us," Sarah explained gently and Adonna hesitated before nodding jerkily and hiding her face again. Sarah turned to Jareth and he led her away without a word, looking back only once at the Elvin maid sitting and listening to her fellow's anxious cries from within the throne chamber.

He led her through the passageways to a door he knew of behind the Elvin King's throne; his uncle had used it to go from his throne to his room quickly. The entrance was hidden from sight by curtains making it appear he came to the room through magic without the usual accompanying feeling of a transportation spell. It made his uncle more mysterious to the idiots who hovered around him. Jareth, ever curious, had hidden and caught his Uncle stepping from the door. Seemingly please, Aerthalin had shown the young Jareth how to open this one door, though not the one into the King's suite, and had told him of the places that he had traveled and those that he had not tried to traverse. 'A king does not have time to be wandering hidden corridors while he is supposed to be ruling his people,' Aerthalin had told the young Prince when he had asked.

Reluctantly leaving Sarah at the hidden doorway with instructions to stay hidden until Jareth had appeared, the Goblin King hurried down another corridor to another entranceway he had discovered by accident. Most of the entrances and exits to the hidden ways, Jareth had uncovered himself by accident; especially the one in his old bedroom, used for escaping the confines of his quarters when his uncle or sister had been upset with him. He had told his uncle everything about the hidden ways except that one door and his uncle had been suitably impressed. He didn't know if his sister knew yet about these ways yet but he expected that, if worse came to worse, he would come and instruct her himself, at least in the important areas that the King himself used frequently.

Finding himself finally at his spot, thankfully not too late as the idiot had merely started with having the girl beat by his guards instead of further tortures, bad enough but not as bad as it could get, Jareth pushed open the partially concealed door and slipped through into the alcove. It was normally used for magical transfers for people who had never been to the Elvin castle with the family crest, similar to the one he wore on his neck, and a tapestry of his uncle staring regally at the intruder. Jareth paused a moment to look at the tapestry, noting that his sister now sat at the bottom of the design in her position of Heir. Finally finding the calm that allowed him to control his magic so well, Jareth stepped out of the alcove and into sight of the throne.

Sarah waited impatiently for Jareth to appear as she watched in sickness at the beating the poor serving maid was getting. She had to bite her lip to contain her horror and anger that this person would take such obvious delight in the degradation of another living being. Finally she saw the signal she'd been waiting for as Jareth sauntered down the hall from the travelers circle right across the hall from her spy hole. She saw Erlucian stop the guards as soon as he'd appeared and settled into the throne of the Elvin King to wait for Jareth's approach.

"Welcome, Goblin King. I hope that you've not lost your Princess or maid. I would hate to think of...things happening to such delicate ladies," Erlucian said with a smirk as soon as Jareth was in the throne room. Jareth stopped and stepped to the side, leaning against the wall with a relaxed smirk back at him though he said nothing in reply. "Really, I must insist that you summon them. It would be churlish of the new Elvin King to not greet the visiting royalty," Erlucian insisted, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"What 'new' Elvin King would that be Lord Erlucian?" Jareth asked sardonically, raising an eyebrow in contempt. Erlucian stiffened, his eyes flaming and a sneering frown falling to his face. "After all, the Elvin King and his Heir are both still alive. Even if King Aerthalin were killed, Aereth is the next Queen of the Elves. It was decided by the Centaur Council ages ago."

"Who cares what the Centaur Council believes. It's time for new blood on the thrones and no one is going to stop us," Erlucian stated heatedly.

"'Thrones' is it?" Jareth repeated calmly. His eyebrow rose in silent mockery. Sarah could see that all of the guards' attentions were on the Goblin King and summoned two crystals to her side, sending one rolling down one of the hallways. Erlucian snapped around and followed the moving crystal's energy along the passages until it reached the end...and shattered. His head turned slowly to look back at the remaining crystal's energy behind him. Sarah smirked at him, tossing the perfect sphere up and down in her hand.

"Your Highness, a pleasure," Erlucian sneered, nodding with hate-filled eyes.

"Doubtful," she replied shortly. Catching the crystal firmly, she threw the ball into the midst of the guards. Instead of shattering, the crystal bounced across the floor sending the guards reeling back out of it's way. It hit on target and transported the Elvin Maid away from the circle of brutes and behind Sarah.

"You were saying something about 'thrones'?" Jareth interrupted coldly before the guards could react to the transportation. He crossed his arms in full Goblin haughtiness and glared at the gathered criminals.

"Yes, we were having such a lovely time listening to your insane ramblings," Sarah agreed coldly.

"Insane? I suppose you might think so," Erlucian sneered, his mouth hardening in anger. "You're family has been too long confident of it's supremacy. It has manipulated the thrones of the Underground in such a way that they are almost all related now," Erlucian ranted, his voice rising in anger as he started shifting in the throne he had stolen. "My own father, in the royal blood-line for the Throne of the Wisps, was passed over for one of the Elvin King's distant cousins, further down the Wisp Line. He was determined to see his revenge though and to that end, married well into the Elvin line if on a slightly overlooked branch of the tree. He was killed by the old Elvin King when the Queen was killed but he had already managed to pass on the story to me before then. I have grown up hating your very blood and now is the time for it to be destroyed!" Erlucian climaxed his speech by summoning a storm of flames to ring the hall. Jareth, already shielded from any magical attack, even magical flames, gasped in horror as the flames drew hungrily upon Sarah and the poor Elvin maid she'd rescued. He felt her casting a strangely familiar spell as the wall of flames drew around his shield, cutting off all escape and sight and he strained to see what was going on through the nearly impenetrable curtain.

Outside Jareth's flame dome, Sarah bit her lip and concentrated on the shield preventing magical transportation between the Underground palaces. She had already guessed that there were too many places in the Underground for Erlucian to block against each one, especially in his state, and was busy feeling her way towards the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth had said, what seemed like ages ago, that Majik control was merely a matter of controlling her emotions. She knew, as soon as the wall of flames burst into being (so much like her own fiery display for the Troll Prince) that the insane Elvin Lord was tapping into powers beyond what he could normally hold and thus his control of the other spells he currently had running was less than normal; all his majik was being poured into destroying the Goblin King.

"Once you are dead Goblin King, and your woman too, I shall kill your sister and brother for they shall indubitably attack me from misplaced loyalty. Then I shall pick off the rest of your family one by one," Erlucian cried madly from the Elvin Throne and Sarah looked down the dias at Aerthalin laying on the floor. His guards were surrounding the Elvin King, though not by their own will, and Sarah could see that the flames were not touching the quartet. The guards' captures were not fairing as well for they were not providing their master with horror and despair until they had started to burn. Swiftly, Sarah returned her attention to the spell, feeling the flames' heat come closer. Finally feeling a connection to all of the Goblin's within reach (and feeling her resources strain so badly that she was surprised that the spell had not yet snapped) Sarah took a deep breath and yanked hard. Goblins of all shapes and sizes poured into the throne room from somewhere beyond the dimension and Sarah had just one thought before the Goblin hoards broke through her barrier.

"Oh, Lord in Heaven, what have I done?" she whispered, wide-eyed.


	99. For my sake, hush!

For my sake, hush!

or my sake, hush!

en yet. l for anything he'f afraid to make him angry by fussing. He smirked, wondering how they could manage The Goblins filled the hall and beyond, smothering the flames without too much damage to anyone. The damage that occurred mostly involving stomped feet and tumbled bodies as multiple Goblins appeared in the same spot. Unfortunately, Sarah had wanted as many Goblins available to the Goblin King as she could manage and had grabbed a little too many; the only free spot in the area was the area surrounding the throne where Erlucian sat stunned and the area surrounding the two Kings protected by their shields.

"Wow," the Elvin maid whispered, wide-eyed and staring between the creatures and Sarah. Sarah blushed.

"Well, well," Jareth said, obviously impressed as the swarm of Goblins rushed around him over their brothers and sisters and rushed towards her, voices raised in startled joy and happiness.

"Enough!" Erlucian shrieked, pounding the arms of the throne. The Goblins seemed to think that this called for greater exuberance on their part and the first few flung themselves on Sarah. She would have fallen if the Maid had not stepped forward and supported her for the first assault of the children-like creatures. She smiled gratefully at the girl and turned back to see that the Goblins now filled up so much space that they were climbing on top of each other and everything else. She saw Jareth smirking at her from his shield, now sporting a confused Goblin wall staring at their monarch, and blushed worse as she cut the spell off.

"Enough! Stop right now," Erlucian shrieked again and the Goblins aped his movements with their high-pitched voices and misshaped bodies. Even in the noble cause of unbalancing the idiot further though, Sarah could only stand so much and she tried backing away from the turmoil. She couldn't retreat and was forced to remain where she was.

"Quiet!" Jareth commanded, seeing her dilemma. The creatures quieted instantly, turning to face their King fearfully. In times when he use a voice like that, they usually fled but being as they were stuck in this room, they froze to prevent an unnecessary trip to the Eternal Bog of Stench.

"Oh, that's much better," Sarah sighed appreciatively and the Elvin Maid giggled at the sour look Jareth threw her way. "I'm sorry, my King, but your people are a little rambunctious sometimes. They're like my little Prince Toby on sugar," Sarah said shyly. Jareth winced a little at that reminder of the near-disastrous picnic so long ago then glared at the frightened looking creatures he ruled.

"You think that these monsters will save you and your precious Princess but they are no match for the new Elvin King!" Erlucian shrieked pointing directly at Sarah. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as everyone watched the deadly magic bolt fly towards her. Jareth reached out to her imploringly; it was a rather useless gesture since Sarah herself was drained to the point of exhaustion. And then there was a crash and Sarah saw nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth gasped in horror as the insane Elvin Lord threw the deadly energy attack at Sarah. He only had time to stare in horror as the bolt flew towards her in slow motion. And then she dropped. Jareth blinked in surprise to see the bolt hit the Elvin maid that Sarah had saved, her forgotten or discarded pitcher in her hands now broken from it's impact to Sarah's head.

Jareth didn't even need to give any orders. As soon as they saw the attack on Sarah, they turned hate-filled eyes to her attacker and approached the false Elvin King in menacing silence; every creature in his Kingdom knew the face of the woman who would be their Queen just as well as they knew of the King's disabling love for the girl. They loved their King and would never wish another in his place but if he retreated again, faced with her permanent and unexpected absence, then a new King there would be. The idiot sitting on the throne just watched in surprise as they approached him as if he didn't expect them to get very far.

Erlucian was even more surprised when they were able to grab him and drag him from the throne despite his clutching the arms. He'd worked so hard to get this throne and he was not about to let these creatures take it from him. With a snarl, he threw the monsters hanging from his arms into a wall. He felt the creature hanging from his neck fall and smirked as he turned to re-ascend his throne. He stopped short, seeing a creature approach behind him; it was as tall as any Elvin man he'd ever met and very orange. It stopped in front of him and ponderously settled so that it stared in his face.

"Sawah friend," it said angrily and Erlucian blinked. Then the thing reached up and bashed him on the head, rendering him unconscious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth knelt next to Sarah only a moment. Though he longed to just sit there holding her until she woke, he was a King and had responsibilities. He allowed himself only a moment to make sure she was only unconscious and not dead before brushing his lips against her forehead and moving to the injured Elvin maid. The bolt had not killed her instantly for it had not been aimed at her. He did not know if she would survive.

"She's well?" the woman asked weakly, seeing him kneel next to her. Her eyes met his and saw the relief in his baby blue and grass green eyes before he could answer.

"She's alive. She will be well. You must rest," Jareth answered solemnly.

"That is good. She will be good for us…here Underground." The woman was loosing consciousness. She didn't fight too hard for it would bring relief from the pain. "I've a husband…and children," she fought to say to the Goblin King.

"They will be taken care of. You must rest if you wish to see them again," he answered her solemnly.

"Tell…love them…always…in case," she whispered and he nodded. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the pain fall away as she briefly left the world behind. Jareth rested his hand on her face a moment, engraving it to memory before standing and looking to his creatures. Most stared at him quietly, fearing his wrath, though some were moving towards him, dragging Erlucian's still body to him. Ludo trundled after them, approaching Sarah cautiously. His eyes hardened and he turned to check on his Uncle. Surprisingly, the guards now supported the conscious Elvin King between them, eyes haunted and hands gentle upon his battered body as they helped him to his throne. A dimness Jareth hadn't even noticed lifted from the silver chair as his Uncle was seated once more and the throne shone bright in the light.

"Get the healers for her," Aerthalin told the third man of his guards, motioning the other two to their places once he was settled. Their surprise was obvious though all three followed their orders quickly. "Jareth, must these creatures remain?" he asked tiredly as a Goblin approached him and patted his knee comfortingly.

"Yes Uncle," he answered shortly. A large amount of the remaining Goblins, seeing their King less angry, had already rushed to check on both girls. Most curled around Sarah worshipfully, reminding Jareth of their community bedroom in the castle where any Goblin appeared welcome, but a few had attached themselves to the maid and stared at her in awe. He was sure that she would be glad to be unconscious if she could see who and what was around her just then. The rest appeared to be waiting for orders before doing anything, sitting peacefully wherever they could as if afraid to make him angry by fussing. He smirked, wondering how they could manage now when normally they were extremely antsy and did not willingly hold still for anything he'd managed to threaten yet. Even the Bog of Eternal Stench sent the ones that could flee running as fast as they could. Perhaps the only difference was that there was no escape right now; they had been brought by magic and must leave the same way.

"I trust that you will let me deal with this my own way then," Aerthalin remarked tiredly, watching some of his nephew's things dragging the traitor towards their King; they were not gentle.

"Except for what Sarah wishes done, I have no desire to interfere," Jareth replied coolly, summoning a crystal, transporting Adonna from her place in the hidden hallway and setting her in between Sarah and the Elvin maid that had saved his Princess. She turned to the maid seeing that she would get no where near Sarah with her blanket of Goblins.

"Then let the traitor go," Aerthalin told the Goblins. His face and eyes were emotionless masks and the Goblin's hesitated a moment.

"Sawah friend," Ludo finally stated, staring suspiciously at him.

"Surely you recognize your King. Obey his order," one of the guards snapped, frowning briefly. The Goblins all looked up at their King who had not moved; Ludo had to turn his whole body around to see. Jareth made no move but smirked slightly when the guard glowered at them.

"Obey the Elvin King's order now," the second guard ordered also glaring at the group of simple creatures. His companion shifted slightly as if getting ready for another fight.

"Elven King?" Ludo asked ponderously, turning back around to stare at the smaller man curiously. "No King," he added, shaking his body slowly.

"Beast, obey my orders now. Let the traitor fall to the floor," Aerthalin said looking angrily at his smug nephew.

"Tray-tore?" Ludo repeated in confusion stepping closer to the throne. The guards pulled their swords from their sheaths and suddenly Ludo knew what to do. "Sharp…Bad…down…rocks," Ludo rumbled out menacingly while shuffling to the side and putting himself between the pile of Goblins hiding Sarah and the swords. Unfortunately, this put him closer to the Elvin King and the guards raised their swords to defend against him. Jareth's eyes narrowed to see these guards menacing his creatures and he opened his mouth to reprimand them; he never had the chance. "Arroooooohhhhnnn," Ludo howled setting the castle to rumbling. Jareth's eyes snapped back to him in horror before glancing at the shaking ceiling and the covered form of Sarah. "Aaaarrooooohhhhnnn," Ludo howled again and Jareth fell to his knees as the ground trembled again.

"Ludo! Friend!" a weak but welcome voice called from the trembling pile of Goblins and the great beast stopped howling, cocking his head to listen. "Ludo, please, for my sake, hush!" Sarah called tiredly. The Goblins spilled off of her as the beast turned to look for her; she was barely able to sit up with their help. Her eyes were squinted in pain and drooping with tiredness but she managed a smile for her giant friend and held a trembling hand out to him. He hurried as much as he could to her side and bent down ponderously. "For my sake, hush," she repeated gently stroking his face gently.

"Sawah…want…quiet," Ludo said softly, sounding like a distance avalanche.

"Yes Ludo. Sarah wants quiet right now please," Sarah agreed laughingly her eyes closing slowly again as she leaned back. "Sarah want King now please," she added softly and Ludo turned to the side but Jareth was already up and at her side in an instant. "What happened?" Sarah asked quietly, squinting up at him.

"Let's just say, my lovely Sarah," Jareth said softly, "that your rescuing that woman was a very lucky break for you." He chuckled lightly at her half-annoyed half-curious blink. "She will be fine if tended soon and you have merely a headache and a broken pitcher for her troubles," he added, tenderly smoothing her hair away from her face. She smiled slightly in acknowledgement and let herself rest against the Goblins as he stood and turned back to the Elvin King.


	100. It's very rude to stare

It's very rude to stare

Before anything more could happen though, Aerthalin's third guard returned with the healer, known for some time just as the Healer since he was old enough now to have birth or healed every member of Aerthalin's court. Both Elves stopped as they stared at the piles of Goblins everywhere. The Goblin mass' attention seemed focused mostly onto a fair skinned dark-haired woman with brilliantly blazing green eyes and a small tiara perched in her hair ('Quite unusual coloring for one of the Fae,' the Healer thought distractedly.) and only secondarily on their King. Surprising as it was for the Elvin King's personal Healer to not know a member of the Fae royalty, he set his observations aside in favor of attending his King.

"Attend to the women," Aerthalin ordered before he could make his way through the masses of Goblins to his King's side and the Healer stopped, looking suspiciously at the Goblin piles. Behind the surprising mound of Goblins surrounding the weak looking woman, another small circle of creatures surrounded two Elvin maids. The upright maid the Healer recognized as Adonna; Jareth's commoner girlfriend was helping her fellow maid to sit up and physically shooing the Goblin's out of the way when they tried to help. The dismissed creatures made their way to the other woman's side and she seemed to welcome them with a tired smile.

"Drop the bad man," Jareth ordered and the Healer turned to look curiously at the Goblin King. Jareth hadn't been talking to him though and did not glance at him as he focused on his creatures holding one of the Elves prisoner. It was that little upstart Erlucian that had never quite fit in and, with all the rumors going around, the Healer was not surprised to see him badly injured. He was more surprised when the creatures looked to the young woman in confirmation before regretfully dropping the distasteful man and hurrying to her side. As many Goblins as could fit were pressed all around the woman; some Goblin hands stroked her cheeks and hair when they couldn't reach anything else though they never truly obstructed her from view. Quickly his escort roughly dragged the upstart away to be put under lock and key, probably where the royal prisoners usually roomed a few corridors away.

"I'm fine but the maid needs attention," the woman told him when he looked doubtfully at the pile of creatures and clearly wondered how he would get to her. His mouth tightened at her self-diagnosis but he made his way to the Elvin maid as she'd requested. Jareth helpfully moved some of the creatures out of his way when he couldn't get past and he wondered why exactly there were so many of Jareth's subjects there anyways.

"You really shouldn't try to order my people around Uncle. They are not the brightest things in the world but they do recognize who rules them and they take orders from no one else," Jareth said and the Healer wondered what in the world he had interrupted and if it had to do with the surprising tremors from earlier. He also wondered at the Goblin King's pronouncement when obviously the unknown woman held a surprising amount of control over his subjects.

"Does that beast always do that?" Aerthalin demanded, nodding angrily at the large orange creature still suspiciously between him and the woman. The Healer looked on with interest as the creature shifted uncertainly, only half his attention on the Elvin woman he was tending. She had some internal damage from the impact of some kind of destructive spell but his healing spells would cure her in time. It was not too late to save her but it was not something he would be able to do here in the Elvin King's hall. He waited a moment to bring this to his King's attention feeling that Aerthalin was more than enough occupied at the moment.

"Ludo," the strange woman said, half command and half sharp admonishment, "is sometimes protective of me. That is how he protects himself and others." The large orange beast settled himself more firmly in his seat.

"Princess, I have no doubt of the creature's usefulness but I have no desire to feel that again. Would you send it away or tell it to not do that again?" Aerthalin snapped irritably.

"No, Your Majesty, I will not. Ludo is Jareth's beast and also perfectly within his rights to protect himself and others from danger. That is why they were summoned after all," she replied with dignity. Jareth laughed shortly.

"That and I doubt she's got the energy yet to send them all back where they came from," he added wryly. His fond look belied his tone and she blushed.

"Do you think it will be safe for Mom and Dad and everyone to come now?" she asked him meekly and Jareth nodded, breaking the barrier keeping the others from teleporting to them. The Elvin King raised a hand in protest at this but it was too late. Jareth looked at him in silent inquiry.

'They must have been waiting for that moment,' the Healer thought in irritation since a moment later eight people were standing in the throne room. The Goblins hurriedly backed away from them and created larger piles of creatures everywhere. He recognized the Dryad Princess, the Troll King and Prince and the Centaur King, Queen and Prince but not the other two adult Fae who showed up. To his surprise, he also saw four Fairies hovering around the group with no sign of Peraline the Fairy Queen. Adonna saw the Centaur Prince Equestis and fairly flew to his side. She stopped just at his side and gazed up at him worriedly but he pulled her into his embrace and she relaxed there happily.

"Oh, Sarah," the new strange woman sighed, looking around the throne room and seeing the creatures clustered everywhere. The unknown Princess under the carpet of creatures blushed worse at the woman's fond yet tired admonishment and the Healer finally remembered that Peraline was gone, sent beyond the realm…this would then be her replacement, Karen, and Karen's step-daughter Sarah.

"I think you need to work on your control Sarah," the Dryad Princess giggled.

"Oh, shut it Sylva," the Princess muttered unhappily and the Dryad Princess giggled worse. The Healer could see the Troll Prince having a hard time preventing his laughter as well.

"Can't you send them on their way Jareth?" the woman asked in amused annoyance when one of the piles toppled over onto her feet, pushing her into her husband. They retreated as soon as possible back into their pile and the Consort set his Queen back on her feet gently.

"No, Your Majesty," he replied shortly but neither elaborated nor looked away from his uncle. The Healer fidgeted slightly wondering if he could interrupt yet; this was strange territory for him since he hadn't dealt with a mortal turned Fae in such a long time, especially in such confusing circumstances. He'd especially never seen a Princess control another's subjects as well as this new Fairy Princess controlled the Goblins.

"Sorry Mom but I think that I have to send them away since I brought them here for him. I don't even know if he wants them gone yet," the Princess said with an irritated look at Jareth. The Healer was intrigued wondering what in the world was going on. "Unless maybe you can make a portal from here to his castle," she offered shyly.

"No, dear. According to Jareth, no one can transport between the castles…I think it probably helps with preventing takeovers and such," the new Fairy Queen sighed.

"Why don't you just rest, love. We'll figure things out in a bit," the new Fairy Consort told his daughter comfortingly and Sarah smiled before willingly leaning back into her Goblin back rest. The Healer studied her again trying to see what was going on and she pursed her lips, fidgeting slightly.

"It's very rude to stare," she finally announced and Jareth turned to look at her curiously.

"I assure you, I was not being rude," Jareth told her brusquely and she blinked slightly in confusion before looking at Aerthalin and back, blushing.

"Not you, Jareth. Him. He won't quit staring at me," she said finally, letting her eyes dart back to the Elvin Healer behind her before returning to him. Jareth looked at the Healer and smirked to see the confusion in his usually calm eyes.

"I must say, I do not blame him. You are quite beautiful and a mystery as well, Sarah. Any woman who could beat me and my Labyrinth and now commands my Goblins with equal ease would be someone to stare at," Jareth finally chuckled.

"I'm not commanding anything," Sarah protested weakly.

"I know. They just like that I don't get as upset at them when you are around," he told her, still smirking. "They are trying to impress you so that you will stay longer." She flushed as the Goblins agreed with their King.

"Sawah…King…happy," Ludo chimed in and the various creatures cheered slightly.

"God but my life is awful when even the Goblins are trying to play matchmaker for me," Sarah sighed. "But my point is still the same. Staring is rude and I don't think that she'll survive if she's not treated soon."

"I'll need to take her to my rooms. I cannot attend to her here with these creatures everywhere," the Healer said blandly, ignoring the girls other words and taking the break in the conversation that she provided. "I should probably attend to Your Highness before leaving though." He did not let her see that he was embarrassed by her observations; he did know not to stare after all.

"I don't need any attention thank you. I am fine," Princess Sarah started to say.

"Make way for him. I want him to look at her closely," Jareth told the Goblins brusquely. She blinked when half her blanket of Goblins was suddenly on the other side of the room from their King and the Healer came forward immediately.

"Ah, young love. Overly protective and caring," the Fairy Consort snickered slightly and both Jareth and the Princess blushed.

"You mean smothering," the Princess muttered but only the Healer heard and understood what she said. He hid a smile as he attended to her injuries, a head wound and a few scrapes which were thankfully minor, before quickly examining his liege (setting up a standard healing spell and now determined to find out what happened even more) and then returning to the Elvin maid's side. Two of his King's guards were already loading her onto a stretcher to carry the poor woman comfortably and safely downstairs. The Healer bowed to his King before departing the room.

"Now about these Goblins and that traitor," he heard the Fairy Queen saying as he walked away beside his patient.


	101. Which way do you want to go?

A little short but it's now 1030am and I have to be up in a few hours…I fixed chappie 99 since somehow a piece got cut from the story. Ja ne, b00k

Which way do you want to go?

"Leave the Goblins alone for now Mom," Sarah said tiredly, petting one of the little creatures in her lap and turning from watching the poor Elvin maid leaving with the doctor. "Since it appears that I have to send them on their way, I'll do it when I've rested."

"It's not quite that difficult Sarah. They are here because of a spell so break the spell and they go away," Jareth told her fondly, moving to her side. She gazed at him, thinking about it half-heartedly, and then looked around the room wearily. The Goblins watched her with worshipful pleading.

"No, that's alright. I think I like them right where they are for now," Sarah finally told him, smiling at him wearily and reaching a weak hand up to him as he stood over her. He sat beside her and tenderly moved her from leaning against the creatures to leaning against his chest. The Goblins smiled at the gesture ("Horrible, that," Adonna whispered with a shudder. Equestis just smiled shyly down at her and she hid her face in his chest.) and moved to support both royals so they could relax together. Jareth looked at Richard to see the protective father's opinion but Richard was purposely looking away. He thought for a moment though that he saw a tiny smile on the Consort's face.

"Jareth has waived his right to discipline the creature who tried to take my throne," Aerthalin told them with a quiet yet visible rage. The other royals looked at him curiously as he glared down at them.

"I agree. King Aerthalin should be the one to punish Lord Erlucian," Sarah added firmly though she frowned at his voice and gazed worriedly up at him from her position on the floor.

"Are you sure, brother?" Aerlin asked, her voice trembling a little bit as she stepped from her husband's side and made her way slightly towards her brother where he rested on his throne. Equius reached out and placed a hand on his queen's arm to prevent her from leaving his side right now.

"The traitor did not harm any of the Centaurs so I suggest that Your Majesties leave us to deal with the creature," Aerthalin announced coldly, looking into the air over her head.

"Actually, Adonna is under my protection in regards to him Uncle. Surely her needs require restitution," Equestis stated calmly, stroking his arms down the Elvin maid's shoulders.

"I wasn't aware that you have been subverting my people, Your Highness. The last I was aware, I was still Elvin King and she was a maid for my castle," Aerthalin replied, turning to stare coldly at his centaur nephew.

"You are not thinking as a King right now, Your Majesty. I suggest that you consider stepping back until you regain your impartiality," Equius stated softly and Aerthalin glared at him venomously.

"You Centaurs with your blasted impartiality," he snarled softly and the entire group was surprised at this sudden outburst. "Your father never cared when my mother was killed and none of you would care if I were to die. You couldn't even try punishing your own son without impartial advices." His two remaining guards traded guilty looks as if blaming themselves for his current unbalance.

"Now you just hold on one minute there mister oh-so-injured-High-and-Mighty," Sarah protested, sitting up from Jareth's chest and wincing slightly. Jareth quickly reached out and helped support her sitting up. "I seem to recall a certain Elvin Princess weeping in my living room afraid that her precious Uncle was going to be hurt," she told him angrily. It lost some of it's punch, however, when she had to lean into Jareth to stay upright, her eyes un-focusing with dizziness. Aerthalin didn't seem to notice as his mouth dropped at this startling behavior towards him. "And I had to override the other royalty to come rescue you myself. If Jareth hadn't followed me of his own free will you and I would both be dead. He didn't have to and shouldn't have but he knew that I couldn't free you without his help." She left unspoken his desire to protect her and get her to leave, knowing that he would not have abandoned his Uncle even if she had gone to safety. Aerthalin snapped his mouth closed, anger growing in his eyes as she continued. "So don't you even think about blaming everyone else for what that monster did to you," she commanded seriously. "They love you and they don't deserve to be put through that just when they thought everything would be fine again."

"What right have you to say such things, little mortal turned Fae?" Aerthalin sneered angrily. "What knowledge do you possess that makes you able to pronounce such a thing?"

"The same knowledge I gained in your nephew's Labyrinth," Sarah told him quietly. This announcement riveted everyone's attention on her and she shuffled slightly in their gazes. "Life isn't fair. Deal with it."

"Child," the Elvin King hissed fiercely.

"Shove it. Jareth was much more scary when I was fifteen. You don't have what it takes to scare me now," Sarah replied scornfully. Aerthalin froze and turned red all through his face from his anger. Ludo shifted uneasily, drawing the furious King's gaze. "Be careful, wouldn't want to anger my guard," she taunted mercilessly.

"Watch your words with me, Your Highness," Aerthalin ground out, sitting up straight on his throne. The silver shone brightly in his anger.

"Only if you grant me the same courtesy," Sarah replied briskly. "Ludo, turn towards here please," she added as an afterthought and the beast reluctantly lumbered to face her, sitting awkwardly at her side while she turned her attention back to the unbalanced Elvin King. "I already warned you that I won't allow the position of Fairy Princess to be slandered while I carry the title back when we first met the idiot, I shan't warn you again."

"You have no idea…," Aerthalin began with quiet rage.

"What don't I know, Your Majesty?" The sneer was obvious and the others shifted worriedly under it's influence. Jareth snuck his hand into hers to try and restrain her but found her grip on his to be gentle and calming instead; she knew what she was doing. "Pain? Hatred? Fury? I'm more than acquainted with each of these feelings. I'm human; was human for the longest time. Emotions, like memories, are stronger for the short-lived race. They aren't all there is to life and you should know better." Aerthalin breathed heavily, his angry eyes glaring daggers into hers and trying to force her to submit. She wasn't kidding when she'd said that Jareth was scarier and glared right back at him.

"What else is there then? I see nothing else offered," he finally growled angrily. Sarah's eyes softened slightly.

"Family," she said, looking over to the anxious Centaur Queen being restrained by her husband. "Friends," she added, looking at the Dryad Princess. She looked flustered and flattered at the same time. "Love, platonic and otherwise," she finished, leaning back fully onto her Goblin King's chest and cuddling one of the mischievous creatures to her heart. She could feel Jareth's amazed burst of happiness and soul-blinding joy through his bond and smiled slightly. "You've been so anxious to keep others out and keep from getting hurt again after your mother died that you've cut away the safety net that your friends and family make." He glowered at the gathered royals but it had less heat than before and Aerlin approached one step further, her hand stretching back to her husband to keep them connected. "You have a choice now. Which way do you want to go? I don't know if you can return to the paths you once had but your family is fighting to get you close so you don't have to walk the paths you've chosen alone," she finished tiredly. "You have to let someone in or you'll end up insane like that dumb Erlucian. I don't think you want that." Aerthalin continued glaring between her and his sister, his eyes starting to flicker between blue and red as they moved and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back as a wave of exhaustion passed over her.

"Please brother," Sarah heard Jareth's mother's voice echoing as if from a large tunnel and then all was darkness.


	102. Can I talk to you?

Unfortunately, I'll be gone starting next Saturday morning for a weekso I may not update. I'll try to give you a better chappie the next time I can but it's 900am now and I have to be up in six hours. Ja ne, b00k.

Can I talk to you?

"Sarah?" Jareth called worriedly, gaining everyone's attention instantly.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked quickly, moving to his daughter's side as fast as he could.

"She's fainted I think," Jareth replied worriedly, tenderly brushing her hair from her face. Richard leaned over to examine her more closely and nodded agreement.

"Maybe you should take her home Jareth," Karen said uneasily, looking between her step-daughter and the tense situation with the Elvin King and Centaur Queen.

"And take the creatures with you," Equius agreed with Karen, stamping his hooves nervously at all the piles of distorted faces staring at everyone while he remained in contact with his wife.

"You're right, of course," Jareth murmured gently, stroking Sarah's face with a finger.

"I thought that you couldn't do that," Karen said in surprise.

"They ARE my subjects, Your Majesty," Jareth pointed out dryly, sitting up further and shifting Sarah into his arms. "While I didn't mind humoring her about staying, she'll feel better if some of them are with her when she wakes instead of being stuck here and now that she is in no condition to argue..." He shrugged elegantly and pulled her close. The Goblins, sensing that their Princess was getting ready to leave, surged forward eagerly to surround them. The others shrunk back from the tumbling creatures, Aerlin and Equius moving two more strides closer to the throne while maneuvering to give the Goblins enough room to crowd their King.

"Err, perhaps you should just take them all to your castle," Karen suggested even more anxiously, imagining the Goblins in her house with her fairies, even if they all fit, which was doubtful. Jareth chuckled acknowledgment to her concerns and glanced about to make sure that all his subjects were here.

"I think we should go too," Equestis told his brother solemnly, glancing obliquely at his father as he pushed Adonna closer to the Goblin pile. His mother looked at them in startlement and dropped her hand from where it still reached out to her brother, surprised at loosing some of her support. Adonna went reluctantly, looking worriedly at her stunned monarch. He waved her away with irritation and she smiled in relief as Equius nodded briefly to his son.

"Yes, an intelligent escort would be appreciated," Jareth replied snidely. Equestis and Adonna took no notice of his tone, knowing that it was directed at the conventions requiring a chaperone and not at their presence personally.

"Those Goblin's do not exactly count I suppose," Aerlin agreed reluctantly.

"Then we shall await your coming at my castle," Jareth announced, once again the aloof King of the Goblins despite the Princess he held tenderly in his arms. He bowed shortly to his Uncle and Father, nodded at Sarah's father and step-mother and then disappeared from the room, taking all his creatures with him at once. Adonna clung to Equestis' arm and they followed after.

"As I was saying before," Karen began, shaking her head as if to clear a pest flying around her and pinning Aerthalin with a glare. "About that traitor, I trust that this time he will be taken care of so that he cannot return to distress us again. I have no desire to see Sarah so ill again." Aerthalin turned shocked eyes to the Fairy Queen. "And since he is your subject, I hold you liable for his behavior in the future should harm befall her from that source." Aerthalin nodded briskly, his eyes flashing in anger once again. "Good. Subject dropped. Do you need any help from myself, my husband or my creatures?" Karen asked pleasantly. Aerthalin shook his head briefly, clenching his teeth to prevent himself from speaking out in anger or haste. "Then we shall take our leave. We've children to look after. If you've need, send word." Karen and Richard vanished in short order, returning to Aboveground to reclaim their son and send the Centaur children home. The Trolls and Dryad Princess also made their way home after a more appropriate leave-taking, sensing a familial dispute in the air. In their place, Aereth, Gareth and Elerius appeared from Aboveground. Gareth and Elerius looked for their other siblings but Aereth threw herself at her Uncle's legs, sobbing as she saw the state he was in and huddling next to his legs, afraid to touch him. The display seemed to surprise him and he turned blue eyes to his niece.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Appearing in his throne room with his creatures piled everywhere, Jareth wasted no time kicking the creatures out of the way. Once sure of their King's direction, the pests, smarter than the creatures that he kept under foot, the Goblin's backed away from him and cleared him a corridor to go through.

"HOGGLE!" Jareth roared through the castle and many of the creatures took off to find his dwarf advisor as he continued on his path to his chambers. Equestis and Adonna, appearing behind him, hurried to make use of the path before it closed up and they lost the Goblin King.

"Ya called…what 'appened ta me lady?" Hoggle was dismayed to see Sarah unconscious as he appeared before his King and noticed the royals and Goblins trailing the duo.

"She's been hardheaded again. What else is new?" Jareth replied in evident disgust.

"Naught," Hoggle grumbled, following after the King as he passed.

"Get these creatures out of my castle and back home. She'll be well tended by the castle Goblins and need not have all these things around," Jareth snapped and Hoggle stopped abruptly to attend to his King's commands. With Sarah injured, the King would be less kind to the beast that disturbed him and he had no desire to smell the Bog of Eternal Stench ever again, in person or not.

"Sawah…friend," Ludo moaned to Hoggle as he let the Centaur and Elvin maid go past but prevented the others from following.

"Not now, Him wants Them home now," Hoggle told the orange beast shortly, nodding at the Goblins behind Ludo. Ludo lumbered around to look blankly at the creatures piled behind him.

"King….want…Home," Ludo rumbled at the hesitant gathered.

"Princess?" one female Goblin asked pityingly.

"Sawah….sleep….King….heal," Ludo replied slowly.

"Home?" another Goblin asked in confusion and Ludo started shambling towards the main castle entrance hall without another word. Hoggle played shepherd and got the flood of creatures moving with Ludo. Further along the corridor, Jareth carried Sarah past his own chambers, the door sporting the same familial crest and design as his pendant, and kicked open the next door. Inside, a room full of light colors and airy fabrics was revealed to the two followers and they traded uneasy glances.

"My liege! I had thought that I had heard thy voice. What mishap has befallen our maiden?" a little dog creature asked as he appeared behind them, appalled at the view before him. Adonna jumped slightly at the sudden appearance.

"Our Lady has been exhausted from her recent magical working, Sir Didymus. She must have plenty of rest and relaxation from now on," Jareth ordered without looking up from the wide white bed where Sarah now laid.

"But of course! I shall defend the maiden's rest to the death, should it be necessary. I shall…"

"Yes, yes," Jareth interrupted testily. "Just go see about finding her something edible in the mess downstairs for whenever she wakes."

"Yes, my liege! You're command shall be fulfilled," the little dog announced proudly before galloping back the way he had come. Jareth shook his head and turned back to Sarah's inert body.

"What is this place, my brother?" Equestis asked worriedly, glancing around the luxurious bedroom and seeing an attached closet and bathroom

"Sarah's rooms," Jareth answered distractedly.

"You've put Sarah's room next to the royal suite?" Adonna asked in awe and accusation. "I didn't realize that you were that attached to her." He sniffed slightly in disapproval at her tone.

"These are to be her rooms once we're married. I haven't assigned her rooms here besides these since she lives with her parents and will not be leaving for a while," Jareth told them coldly while tucking the warm coverlet firmly around the slumbering woman. Both of them blushed slightly at his condemnation and scorn.

"I wasn't aware you had asked her to be your wife," Equestis commented, frowning slightly in surprise.

"I haven't. She's not ready for the next step yet. She's only nineteen you know," Jareth replied. Adonna shook her head, not even remembering how long it had been since she was a double digit age, much less nineteen.

"Jareth?" Sarah moaned, blinking open her eyes.

"It's alright. You're safe in my castle. Equestis and Adonna are here and Didymus is going to find you something to eat." She grimaced at the sound of food and eating; he chuckled slightly, his worry fading away as he watched her protectively. He stroked her cheek and she focused on him blearily.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly, fighting to keep her eyes open. Jareth smiled gently down at her and closed her eyes for her. They snapped open as soon as he let go though.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sleep if you want. You're parents will be along shortly." Sarah yawned and blinked up at him tiredly. She refused to close her eyes and fall asleep now though and started gazing around the room curiously.

"Where are the Goblins?" she asked, licking her lip nervously.

"They're fine. I had Hogbrain send them home to the city. If you want the creatures, I can get some from the castle," he offered gently.

"No, thank you. As long as they're safe," she murmured, yawning again.

"Jareth?" Equestis finally said and his brother turned towards him imperiously. "Can I talk to you outside?" Jareth pondered the request seriously but reluctantly nodded and got up from Sarah's bedside to lead the way to the balcony shared by his rooms. Adonna took his place to keep an eye on Sarah and make sure that she didn't get up.


	103. I'll paint you

Heyla, minna. Sorry for the delay. Didn't get very much writing done on my trip to Nebraskabetween spending time with grandma and grandpa, sleeping and worrying that the thunderstorms would fry grandma's computers if I tried using them so I've been writing and trying to get back into a work schedule. For anyone who wants, I finally finished compressing my chapters 51-100 into one page. If you want a copy of that or of Chapters 1-50 or both, email or review for requests. If you are a member of theYahoo group Labyrinth Realms, I put them both there too. BTW, Lady of the Labyrinth, I don't know what kinda life you have that being in a throne room FULL of Goblins isn't a bad thing and I think I'd be scared to know. (grin) Love you all and especially your great reviews. teehee. standard disclaimers apply...Ja ne, b00k

I'll paint you

Jareth and his elder brother, Equestis, stood on the balcony connecting Jareth's and Sarah's bedrooms looking out over the Labyrinth.

"What do you want?" Jareth finally asked, impatient to return to Sarah's side. Equestis shifted nervously on his hooves. Jareth turned to leave, scowling.

"No, wait," Equestis said quickly. Jareth paused and turned, his eyes trying to decipher his brother's face. "Do you truly love her, this Sarah Williams?" Equestis asked softly, his worried eyes shifting to Sarah's room. His neck muscles shivered slightly with tension.

"Yes, I do," Jareth replied shortly, patently annoyed with his brother's line of questioning.

"What's it feel like?" Equestis asked even more quietly, as if afraid of spies overhearing. Jareth was inwardly surprised at his brother's reticence and nervousness yet outwardly as cold as he always was with his family.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Jareth said with a blank voice, fishing for information with his rudeness. Equestis winced and turned away from his brother to look back out over the Goblin City. "It could be that I'm missing something though. Perhaps the question refers not to my relationship with Sarah but about love in general," Jareth finally guessed and Equestis froze, "which would be a valid question after all. We did not have a role-model for such behavior growing up." Equestis nodded stiffly, not turning around to look at anyone behind him. Jareth sighed and summoned a seat beside his brother, sitting and staring meditatively over his people's rooftops.

"I suppose," Jareth finally said softly, "that love feels different for everyone." Equestis turned his head to look at his brother obliquely. "For some people, love seems to be the desire to make another person feel happy, for whatever reason and in whatever way possible. This can backfire on some people though, as it did when I tried to get Sarah to belong to me before, especially in instances where both parties have not confessed their feelings for each other. For others, it appears to be a desire to constantly be in the others presence or, as in Sarah's mother's case, stare blankly into the others' eyes." His voice was sarcastic as he recalled Catherine's preoccupation with the Pixie King.

"When did you first know that, you know…?" Equestis asked nervously.

"That Sarah was my Queen? The first time that I saw her, though she was much too young at that point," Jareth said blandly.

"I'd expect so. I was only fifteen at the time," Sarah's voice said weakly from the doorway. Jareth and Equestis both whipped around to stare at her.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Adonna asked sharply from the room and Sarah looked over her shoulder in amusement. "I'm sorry. I just went to get her something to drink," Adonna said to the royal duo from behind the weak Princess, setting a tray on a table near Sarah's bed.

"I wanted Jareth to come in and keep me company," Sarah told her new Elvin 'nursemaid' haughtily as she clung weakly to the support of her doorway.

"I said when I first saw you Sarah, not when we first met face-to-face," Jareth said, chuckling and getting up to approach his obstinate beloved, his eyes shining warmly.

"Ewww, you mean you've liked me since younger than fifteen? Can we all say 'pedophile'?" Sarah giggled.

"You were, I believe, around eight years old when I first saw you and knew that I had to possess you," Jareth told her with a slightly dark and sexy leer.

"Ewww," Sarah giggled again. Jareth bent down and picked her up easily. She closed her eyes in contentment at Jareth carried her back to her bed, snuggling into his embrace.

"She does have a point, little brother," Equestis said as he followed Jareth to stand in the doorway and watch Jareth put Sarah back in bed, covering her with her blankets.

"I said that I knew she was much too young," Jareth pointed out to his brother before turning back to Sarah. "Do you know how long I tried to forget about you? I could never seem to prevent myself from thinking about and watching over you for some reason," he told her softly, tracing one leather clad finger down her cheek gently. She smiled and turned her face into the caress.

"Gee, I think I'm worried now. My fiancé is a perv," Sarah giggled tiredly, opening her eyes half-way to stare adoringly up at him.

"I thought that you said that you haven't asked her to marry you yet," Equestis announced curiously, still standing in the doorway.

"I haven't properly asked her but she knows that I want to and she's considering her answer. She was referring to a private deal we have made concerning the mortal realm's views of us," Jareth replied distractedly, his eyes never leaving Sarah's face.

"Sorry," she yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open yet not able to open them more than half-way. "Forgot that we aren't betrothed yet Underground."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. When you say stuff like that it makes me very hopeful indeed," Jareth murmured gently, closing her eyes gently. They shot open again as soon as he removed his hand and Jareth chuckled. "You must sleep Sarah. You shall need rest for a while from the magical exhaustion and the physical trauma you received," Jareth chided her gently.

"No. Don't wanna," Sarah muttered tiredly. "Where am I?"

"You're in your rooms at the Goblin Castle. Queen Karen did not desire my subjects in her clean house so I brought us all here and dismissed them to their homes," Jareth told her. Sarah smiled wryly at that admission.

"My Liege? There are guests here to see Lady Sarah," Sir Didymus announced from the doorway, bowing to the room at large. Behind him, Karen Toby and Richard stood looking at the two on the bed.

"Hey mom. Hey dad," Sarah mumbled, blinking sleepily at the doorway.

"Hey Sarah! Guess what?" Toby said loudly, running around Sir Didymus so he could climb onto the bed next to her. Jareth nodded acknowledgement to the little dog creature and it bowed deeply to the room before dashing back down to the kitchen.

"What Tobe?" Sarah chuckled, moving a pillow so that he could burrow into her side like he normally did.

"Mom said she's gonna find me a tutor so I can learn how to be a real Prince! And I'll get to learn Magik! Isn't that the coolest?" Toby said excitedly, taking the proffered opportunity to attach himself to her.

"Sure is hun. Be careful though, I'm still feeling a little fragile right now," Sarah said, smiling down at his blonde head. Toby looked up at her worriedly but settled back down when she smiled at him reassuringly.

"How are you feeling now sweety?" Karen asked comfortingly, leaning over the large bed to feel her forehead for a fever.

"I'm fine mom. Just a little tired and a little sensitive on the back of my head," Sarah told her through a yawn. Jareth smiled at Richard and got out of the way so the Royal Fairy couple could look over their daughter. He made his way over to Equestis and Adonna by the balcony.

"I think we have enough chaperones for right now. Would you mind taking Adonna and Toby to the gardens? He can play with the fairies and not disturb her so she can finally fall asleep," he asked his brother in an undertone.

"Are you sure you won't need our help any longer?" Equestis asked, almost desperately.

"The best help you can be is to keep an eye on Toby while he wears himself out. Besides," Jareth added, his voice becoming strict. "I think maybe you two need time to talk to each other without adults around and Toby and his fairies will be enough of a chaperone while down in the gardens. And the next time you need relationship advice, try not to be so sneaky about it." Adonna and Equestis both blushed bright red as he turned away from them to the family inside. "Hey, Toby, Equestis and Adonna are going to the gardens right now so why don't you take the fairies and go play. Sarah's going to go to sleep for a little bit, okay?" Jareth told the little Prince lying quietly at Sarah's side. He looked hopefully up at his parents for permission. They looked curiously at the two blushing people by the balcony but nodded in agreement.

"Okay! I'll see you when you've got up from your nap, Sarah," Toby replied excitedly. Some of the fairies sighed in weariness but flew with their prince to the door to wait for his escort. Equestis and Adonna followed after, Equestis shooting a glare at Jareth behind Adonna's back.

"Jareth, what was that about?" Sarah asked suspiciously once the group was out of sight around the doorpost.

"It was nothing. I just thought I'd provide my older brother with a little prompting to talk to Adonna. He's been smitten with her, I think ever since they first met when I took her under my protection, yet still seems to be taking his time with approaching her on any kind of romantic grounds," Jareth replied, seating himself haphazardly in a chair nearby.

"Un-huh," Sarah replied, unconvinced. She closed her eyes to keep from rolling them in his direction. 'The almighty Goblin King as a matchmaker,' Sarah mentally snorted in amusement.

"Heyla, what's everyone looking so grim for?" a new voice asked from the doorway and Sarah smiled tiredly at Felanist in the doorway.

"Sarah should be sleeping right now, Your Highness," Jareth sighed from his chair.

"Hey, who did the deco on this place? It's way drab. How do you expect her to get better in here?" Felanist asked, frowning around at the light and airy colors and fabrics around the room. Sarah frowned and looked around the room to see what was wrong with it.

The bed, larger than a California King bed from the mortal realm, was covered in sky blue sheets, rich and vibrant and cool in the heat of the Labyrinthian day. The bedspread at the bottom of the bed was pure white and looked softer than cotton yet warmer than wool. The frame of the bed and the wardrobe nearby looked like matching light cherry stained wood but must have been some magical substitute since Felanist wasn't glaring at it this time. The canopy on the bed was a filmy white fabric held against the walls with blue tasseled cording that matched the sheets. The stone walls had been painted another calming shade of blue, reminding Sarah of some of the pictures of the ocean depths she'd seen on TV or the internet. The two chairs nearby, one of which contained Jareth, were white and comfortable looking with a small table of the light cherry wood substance between them. The fireplace behind them was tiled in white marble with gold accents.

"It looks fine to me. I've always rather liked the minimalist style for bedrooms. Its not like you entertain in your bedroom very often after all," Sarah murmured sleepily her eyes relaxing to mostly closed as she took in the soothing colors of the room.

"These are Sarah's rooms and they've been decorated to her standards. The Goblins are not allowed in here so they won't mess her rooms up and I don't need to worry about using more durable fabrics," Jareth informed the Dryad Princess dryly.

"Yeah, that would be a bummer to decorate for but this looks sooooo bland," Felanist whined. "I know, I'll paint you one of my originals," Felanist announced excitedly. Sarah winced almost invisibly.

"Sarah chose the décor when she was twelve. If she wants to update it, that's her prerogative," Jareth said shortly.

"I did?" Sarah asked, looking over at him and blinking her eyes back to half-way open.

"She did?" Richard repeated, his eyebrows lifting as he looked over at the relaxed Goblin King.

"I think it was some kind of slumber party. All the girls were describing their dream houses. I couldn't do much about some of the rest of the rooms she wanted but I created her bedroom for her and her toy room and her art studio are all here also," Jareth replied, shrugging and smirking.

"Jareth!" Sarah protested sharply, almost sitting all the way up with adrenalin and obviously remembering the party he was referring to. Her parents and Felanist looked back at her, startled. He chuckled wickedly and she blushed.

"Don't worry. I stopped looking as soon as they announced what they wanted to do and didn't look back until three days later just to be safe," he reassured her with a smirk and she relaxed back into her bed in relief.

"Do we want to know?" Richard asked uncertainly and Sarah shook her head.

"It was nothing bad, just a little dress up among the girls," Jareth reassured him hastily, seeing where his thoughts were heading. Richard and Karen traded disbelieving glances.

"You know, a small painting over the fireplace might be good. But it has to match the room," Sarah said finally to break the heavy silence. "It can't be all over the color spectrum like your last one though. I like the colors that I already have in here."

"But Sarah!" Felanist protested unhappily.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell the Underground's most famous interior decoration specialist can't make magic with just a small piece of the color spectrum!" Sarah teased with a small smile.

"Oh, fine. Be a spoil sport," Felanist pouted but she gestured at the wall Sarah was refering to and a small painting appeared on the previously blank wall. Jareth, anticipating her attempt, stood and swept Sarah into his arms before she could get out of bed by herself again. She giggled and turned to look at Felanist's newest masterpiece.

From the lava lamp like composition, Sarah could easily identify her exuberant friend's work. At least the varied blue hues were well matched with the decor. As Sarah watched, a piece of gold and white flew across the bottom of the painting briefly and she almost startled herself out of Jareth's arms. The design repeated, slightly larger, and Sarah was able to discern a little fairy flying through the swiftly changing design. A small brown looking blot suddenly dashed after the gold and Sarah looked closely to see a vague Goblin-like design. Sarah laughed happily as she watched the Fairy get chased by the Goblin, each splitting into multiples or disappearing once in a while,and even Jareth smirked slightly in amusement.

"I like that one," Karen said in surprise and Sarah laughed again, resting her head against Jareth's shoulder comfortably.


	104. That's close enough

I know, I know. I'm sorry. TTYL. Ja ne, b00k 800am 071805

That's close enough

Sarah sighed softly from her white chair, now turned to face the white-and-gold marble fireplace and its unique painting. She slouched and fidgeted with the soft white blanket covering her legs, sighing again and turned to look out on the lovely Labyrinthian morning. With the sun still early in the day after a very short night, the air was cool instead of pounding and quite refreshing. She wished she could be out in it instead of stuck in here.

"Would you care to play a board game of some sort, Your Highness?" Rosemary asked hopefully, hovering near her ward worriedly. Ever since the battle at the Elvin Castle a week before, the young Princess had been gloomily stuck in her bedroom in the Goblin Kingdom. In fact, she hadn't even been able to leave her bed the first three days. Sarah was extremely bored and when she was bored, other people had a tendency of pulling their hair out with frustration.

"No, thank you for the suggestion Rosemary," Sarah intoned by rote. Then she sighed heavily as if being reminded that she was tremendously bored.

"Your Highness! Surely there is something that you wish to do," Rosemary protested desperately.

"I wish to stay out of bed and go back to the Aboveground. At least there I'm not bored out of my mind and terrified out of my wits by turns," Sarah groused.

"No, Sarah," Jareth announced firmly from the doorway. Rosemary threw him a relieved look and retreated to Sarah's bed, perching on the cord that held her canopy against the wall.

"But Jareth," Sarah sighed half-heartedly, straightening in her chair finally with interest; visits from Jareth were argumentative sometimes but never boring.

"No, Sarah. You are staying here where I can keep an eye on you and you don't have to waste any more magic to keep in contact. I won't have you exhausting the both of us again just because you're bored," Jareth replied sternly, descending on her with a chaste kiss on her cheek before sitting down in the neighboring chair.

"Like it's my fault that we had to deal with that idiot," Sarah grumbled, yawning a little and glaring through watery eyes at the Goblin King.

"No one said that, nor will they ever say that without regret in my hearing. However, when we fought that witch Peraline, we were in bed much longer than normal because you kept using magical reserves you don't have yet. I won't deal with a repeat of those days if I have any choice at all," Jareth chided.

"Who said that you had any?" Sarah teased naughtily. She and Jareth smirked at each other and Rosemary shuddered, rustling the canopy and drawing both of their inquiring attentions.

"You two look waaaaay too much alike for my comfort like that," she scolded them and they laughed.

"Are you two teasing Rosemary again?" Karen asked sternly from the doorway. Eli and Max looked around her to smile worriedly at Sarah.

"No. She thinks we're alike in mischief," Sarah replied smugly and waved hello to her friends.

"I wonder which is worse," Max mused. Everyone turned to look at him inquiringly and he blushed from all the attention.

"A male Sarah or a female Goblin King," Eli explained for him; Sarah and Jareth laughed delightedly.

"Trust me, both of them together is two too much. No choices necessary," Rosemary grumbled making them laugh again.

"I just came to bring Eli and Max to see you Sarah so they'd quit asking a dozen times a day how you're doing," Karen informed her step daughter. The duo blushed at the fond look the three royals bestowed on them. Rosemary sighed in relief and flew up to relax on the top of the canopy, quickly falling into a light doze.

"Leave them here, by all means. I'm sure Sarah could use the intelligent conversation with people her own age and mental state. I'll return them to you three hours after you arrived here," Jareth agreed benevolently.

"How long does that mean I get them for?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"No longer than one turn of the clock darling. I'll turn back time for you again but even my powers have limits. Especially now," Jareth warned her, raising his voice to be heard over her exuberant celebrating. He smiled, watching her bounce excitedly in her chair at the news, then stood to leave.

"Jareth!" Sarah called anxiously as he walked out the door. He turned back inquiringly to see her hurt gaze on him, her friends now sitting next to her on the floor. His silent question was answered when she held her hand out to him and he returned to her side tolerantly and lovingly to kiss her hand in farewell. When he turned to leave again however, Sarah still wouldn't let go of him and he turned back in confusion. She pulled his hand sharply so that he fell to one knee beside her and attached herself to his lips enthusiastically. "Thank you," she murmured when she had to break for air and he kissed her back gently in reply before leaving again, Karen following behind with an amused chuckle. Sarah sighed happily before turning to her houseguests. They smirked at her evilly and Sarah frowned, wondering what in the Underground their problem was.

&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Ten hours later, a little after lunch time, the duo had finally stopped teasing their friend about the enthusiastic kiss she'd shared with the Goblin King and were trading amusing incidents from Aboveground.

"And then Anne-Mary tried kissing him but he was like, 'I don't think so' and everything," Eli giggled, describing the newest saga in the 'cool' wars.

"And then he called her a slut and said that he never wanted to see her again," Max added. "She swore she'd get her revenge for that."

"Well, I don't exactly blame her. He's been 'cool' all this time because they were sleeping together and this is how he repays her," Sarah replied, sighing and shaking her head sadly.

"She still shoulda known that he was just in it to be cool. He doesn't like anyone, I swear," Eli giggled, a little meanly. She was still a little upset about what had happened at the end of the senior year.

"Perhaps but she never did have good judgment when it came to males," Sarah sighed again disgustedly.

"That's true. I think that she was the first girl whose panties I saw," Max agreed meditatively. "It was a second grade bet from one of the boys. I think they heard it from one of their older brothers or something but that was the start of the deterioration of her reputation."

"I remember hearing about that. The boys weren't the only ones who thought it was cool," Eli muttered with a disapproving sniff.

"Anyways, what else is going on up there?" Sarah asked resignedly. 'Thus is the life of a small town inhabitant. Gossip and backbiting and lots of time for reading, if little inclination,' she mused tiredly.

"Hey, Sarah, you okay? You seem a little tired," Eli replied worriedly, leaning forward in the bed where she and Max relaxed. Max leaned over worriedly too.

"I'm just a little tired but I've been sleeping so much that I don't want to go to bed," Sarah admitted reluctantly.

"Now, Sarah. You're still overworked from that fight so you need more rest than normal. I'm sure Jareth won't mind us leaving a little early. It's only two hours anyways," Max said reassuringly.

"It's three hours," Sarah replied confusedly.

"He wasn't talking about how long it will be between when we went to see your parents and when we return," Eli told her friend in amusement.

"I know. There are three hours left for you guys to visit me. Jareth said one turn of the clock," Sarah replied dubiously. Then she smiled and closed her eyes tiredly. "Sorry, guys. I must be really tired. I forgot to tell you that a Labyrinthian clock is thirteen hours." She chuckled at the amusing expressions of shock on her friends' faces.

"And three turns of the clock in a Labyrinthian day," Jareth added from the doorway. Sarah smiled a tired welcome at the Goblin King.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked in surprise.

"I heard my name and thought you might need something," Jareth answered unconcernedly.

"There's thirty-nine hours in a full day down here?" Eli asked in shock, her mouth gaping.

"Yes," Jareth agreed in amusement.

"That must get annoying. When do you sleep?" Max asked curiously.

"Infrequently," Jareth replied dryly.

"With those Goblins around, I imagine you're right. They've been very considerate while I've been recuperating," Sarah added softly.

"They want you to like it here. I imagine, once they've gotten used to you enough to take advantage of you, you'll hear more of them," Jareth replied, his voice even more dry. He and Sarah shared a light ironic chuckle while the other two shuddered at the thought. "So, was there anything that you really needed?"

"No!" Sarah replied quickly, seeing Eli about to open her mouth. "We were just talking about you again." He rolled his eyes in disbelief and turned to Eli.

"We thought we'd go since she's getting tired again but she doesn't want to sleep anymore," Max supplied helpfully with an apologetic glance at Sarah.

"Darling, you really must sleep if you are going to get better," Jareth chided Sarah fondly. "Is there anything at all I can do for you to get you into bed?" Eli and Max both choked slightly and the three Fae looked at them curiously. They blushed and clamped their mouths shut tight, shaking their heads furiously. Sarah, mentally reviewing the last sentence and figuring out what was wrong, blushed too.

"Never mind. Later," Sarah told him quickly, before he could make it worse without knowing. He sighed despairingly and shook his head at their strange behavior. "I suppose, I might be able to fall asleep if I had some company in bed. I'm getting tired of falling asleep by myself with all this quiet. It's like I've been swallowed up into the twilight zone or something," Sarah said wistfully. Eli and Max choked again but the duo ignored them determinedly.

"What about Rosemary?" Jareth asked, looking up at the sleepy little fairy on the canopy.

"Rosemary doesn't make anymore noise than a flower does and I can't sleep well without some kind of noise," Sarah replied desperately.

"I could always summon the hoard of Goblins back for you," Jareth suggested dryly with a smirk. Eli and Max shuddered, horrified.

"Well, not the entire hoard, but maybe some of the girls," Sarah suggested hopefully. Jareth raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Or just some of the girls from the castle, if Liddy or her friends aren't working right now and want to come and nap with me."

"I wasn't serious Sarah. I want you to sleep, not entertain our subjects," Jareth replied frostily.

"I don't want to entertain them. I want to sleep with something around me besides silence. They're still trying to be on their best behavior to convince me to stay so they'll obey and keep quiet while I recover," Sarah argued vehemently.

"I thought that the quiet was the problem," Jareth pointed out, glowering now.

"The goblins can't be quiet enough to drive me nuts if they tried," Sarah replied wryly. "Most of them snore, in case you've forgotten, and even their breathing isn't as quiet as a fairies'. I'd be able to hear them around me and feel comfortable."

"So why female Goblins?" Jareth asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Because I'm not sleeping with a male in my bed, not even a goblin. I don't let Toby sleep in my bed anymore either," Sarah replied, frowning.

"You know, Jareth could just sleep here with you if he doesn't want people to keep you up," Max offered hastily, seeing another argument starting.

"MAX!" Eli and Sarah protested with a yell, blushing at the same time.

"That would hardly be appropriate," Jareth informed his beloved's friend wryly.

"Yeah, but it would solve both your problems at once," Max pointed out. "And you guys are engaged and all."

"Jareth King and Sarah Williams may be engaged but that doesn't mean that King Jareth and Princess Sarah can sleep in the same room," Rosemary scolded from her perch before yawning. Eli and Max looked up quickly in surprise; they'd forgotten she was there.

"I'll let Liddy attend you if that's what you wish, but no others. That will have to mean that your young friends will also have to leave two and a half hours early though."

"That's close enough, honest," Eli reassured him hastily.

"We were suggesting earlier that we leave early anyways since she's so tired," Max agreed, sitting all the way up on the bed and scooting to the edge to get down.

"Well, if it's the best I'll get," Sarah finally agreed reluctantly. Jareth nodded and sent a crystal floating towards the Goblin quarters in search of her nursemaid while Eli quickly got off the bed too. Jareth swooped in on his love and picked her up gently. For once, Sarah didn't protest but snuggled into his embrace willingly.

"Ya called, Yer Majesty?" Liddy asked nervously from the doorway to the room.

"Ah, Liddy," Jareth greeted coldly.

"Come on up, Liddy. You're going to be my nursemaid tonight," Sarah murmured sleepily from her position in Jareth's arms. He hastily set her into her bed, blushing lightly and turning to recover the light blanket she'd been using earlier to cover her.

"Princess Sarah desires company while she rests briefly. Lay beside her and make sure that she stays covered up while she rests," Jareth ordered the little Goblin girl brusquely. "I shall be attending to paperwork in my study if she needs me."

"Yes, Yer Majesty," Liddy agreed nervously, scurrying up onto the bed and lying a little ways from Sarah as ordered.

"Goodnight Eli. Goodnight Max," Sarah sighed, pulling Liddy so that she cuddled in Sarah's arms, much like Toby had done at a younger age. "Goodnight Jareth. I'll see you when I wake," she murmured more quietly, stroking Liddy's hair comfortingly.

"Goodnight Sarah," Eli and Max muttered, tip-toeing out of the room hastily.

"Goodnight love. Sleep well," Jareth murmured, ignoring the Goblin for a moment as he brushed his lips against Sarah's forehead gently.


	105. And who is this?

I am terribly sorry about the wait. I hope you haven't all lost interest while I was …unavailable. Here's to autumn and cooler weather, ne? See ya soon. b00kperson.

And who is this?

Jareth turned and left the room after tucking Sarah into bed, telling Eli and Max to follow him as they left her to fall asleep. Liddy relaxed at Sarah's side as soon as Jareth was out of sight, listening intently.

"I's right. King loves Lady Sarah. King does anythings for Lady Sarah," Liddy giggled once she thoughther liege was out of earshot.

"Yes, Liddy was right," Sarah chuckled, stroking her hair fondly. Liddy burrowed her face into Sarah's side to stifle another giggle before looking back up to her face.

"Lady Sarah loves King?" Liddy asked softly, a hopeful note in her voice.

"Mmmhhhmm, I think so. A few more years should help sort everything out," Sarah replied, yawning slightly.

"More yearses?" Liddy asked, slightly horrified. Her face scrunched up horribly, reminding Sarah of many of Liddy's male counterparts.

"Yes, Liddy. More 'yearses' to go," Sarah chuckled softly.

"But Lady Sarah loves hims! Whys not betrotheds?" Liddy asked worriedly, pulling away to gaze intently into her face.

"Oh, Liddy. I still don't know for sure if I can love him FOREVER. It's going to be an awfully long life Underground, especially if I can't stand my husband," Sarah sighed, pulling her back to her previous position.

"Lady Sarah loves King," Liddy stated firmly, her mouth firming obstinately as she tucked herself into Sarah's side. "Hers sees. Hers loves King and hers will stays here and be beings Queen. Makes King nice."

"A few more years Liddy. I won't end up like many of the other American teenagers. I refuse to become one of those people jumping from partner to partner or husband to husband," Sarah replied sleepily, yawning again. She blinked to keep her eyes open.

"They's doings that?" Liddy asked, horrified again.

"Yes, Liddy. But not me. I want a 'happily ever after' in my life. I'm waiting until I know beyond any shadow of any doubt that I'll be happy with His Majesty before I agree to marry him."

"Liddy knows beyonds doubt. King loves Lady Sarah and shes loves hims too," Liddy muttered petulantly.

"I'm sure you do Liddy. Everyone else seems to think the same thing," Sarah muttered, her eyes falling closed and not opening again after.

"Lady Sarah sleeps now. Liddy's watchings over hers. King will be back later and hers must be asleep before then," Liddy crooned, finally noticing her fighting falling asleep.

"Goodnight. I'll see you tonight," Sarah murmured groggily, holding Liddy close and letting consciousness fade away into the early afternoon heat.

"Finally. I thought she'd never fall asleep," Rosemary snapped, rustling her wings in irritation.

"Lady Sarah sleeps much much. Lady Sarah not wants to sleeps more," Liddy replied with a half-shrug, trying not to disturb her mistress.

"I know she sleeps a lot. That's what happens when you go after rotten Elves without your bodyguard. I'm surprised she wasn't hurt more with all those creatures piled up around her," Rosemary replied with a dismissive sniff.

"Goblins not hurts Lady Sarah. Goblins helps Lady Sarah," Liddy protested sharply.

"GoodNIGHT ladies," Sarah sighed with emphasis and both creatures shut their mouths to let their mistress sleep…though not without one last glare at the other woman.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth frowned, tapping his fingers together in irritation as he stared into his Crystal Ball. He was glad that Sarah had gotten used to his spying so that she didn't pay attention anymore; he was finding so many things out now that she was ignoring his watchful eye. Hoggle chose that minute to walk in to the study with a stack of papers waiting for the King's review. He froze at the glare his King sent his way.

"Did you know," Jareth drawled angrily. "that Sarah is still not completely sure about marrying me?"

"We's did say that it might take a while," Hoggle offered hopefully, crouching closer to the floor to make a smaller target of himself.

"I did not imagine years, Hoggle," Jareth snarled. Hoggle flinched and backed up a pace, almost falling against the doorway in his haste.

"Hers is young still. We's knowing she loves ya at least. Else she wouldna have stood bein' round ya so much now," Hoggle muttered uncomfortably.

"Love is not enough now, Hoggle. I wish her to be my BRIDE," Jareth snarled back, standing up and pacing behind his desk. He knew that, if he were to actually approach his advisor, he would lash out in anger and Sarah would again be angry with him. "I wish to fall asleep with her in my arms without fear of getting caught. I wish to kiss her hand or more in public and not have idiots smirking at me. I wish for her to sit by my side while my idiotic subjects complain." His temper finally got the better of him and he grabbed his Crystal Ball, raising it to throw against the wall in fury. Movement caught his eye in the ball and he saw Sarah turn fitfully in her sleep, cuddling the little Goblin girl she'd taken a liking to closer. "I want that to be our child she holds so dearly," he whispered sorrowfully, his mismatched eyes taking in this view hungrily as he gently set the Crystal floating in front of him and sat dejectedly in his chair.

"She will, Majesty. It will happen. Us knows," Hoggle finally muttered uncomfortably. He was not used to knowing so many of his King's dreams and desires for Lady Sarah nor was he very comfortable with the prospect; it was bad enough having to advise him about the Goblins and other creatures looking to the Goblin King for protection without having to advise His Majesty about his only friend. "Just be patient, Majesty. Hers loves ya and she'll be yer bride soon enough. What are a few more years anyways?"

"An eternity, Hedgewick," Jareth sighed morosely.

"Ah, come now, Majesty. 'T ain't so bad as all that. Least wise ya know hers loves ya. Ain't that enough to go on for now?" Hoggle asked, standing up a little straighter now that his King wasn't using his name any more; it was a sure bet that things were going to get scary when the King got angry enough to actually use his name.

"Do we know such a thing? She still claims to be unsure enough to keep us apart," Jareth replied, listlessly staring into his Crystal.

"Hers loves ya, Majesty. Even the dimmest of your subjects know that much. Sometimes you just have to take a step back to look at it from the outside to see the obvious," Hoggle said firmly. "But this can wait. You've reports to look over now so that hers don't think yous neglectin' us again. Hers won't have that ya know." Inside he quivered with fear as to what his King would do when talked to in such a manner, even though he boldly stood up and moved forward, holding the sheaf of papers towards His Majesty.

"Of course, Haggerth. Though who can fathom why in the world that woman feels fondness for those creatures," Jareth replied dryly, contenting himself with a glare as he snatched the papers from his advisors hands.

"Don't be askin' me, Majesty. Why yous think I live on the outsides of the Labyrinth before yous needin' me here?" Hoggle replied, shaking his head.

"Yes, yes," Jareth answered distractedly, glancing through the paperwork. "All standard I see. Why in the world do these people even need to write this down?" Jareth rubbed one finger against the bridge of his nose to try and stop the headache already starting to form.

"I's thinkin' its cause they wanna know that ya still care even though Lady Sarah ain't yer Queen yet. They's worried about loosin' ya againMajesty," Hoggle said with an embarrassed shrug.

"Again?" Jareth asked, looking up at his advisor with interest.

"Well, Majesty, they still remembers that the council was gonna replace ya if ya didn't starts takin care of us again after Lady Sarah left the first time and they don't wants no new king," Hoggle mumbled, fiddling with the charm on the bracelet his friend had given him so long ago.

"Fascinating. So they are making me suffer just to prove they can," Jareth replied dryly, shaking his head and returning to the reports and ignoring Hoggle's embarrassed denials. A shy knock on the door startled both of the occupants into looking up. Hoggle leapt forward and opened the door suddenly, startling the young Goblin on the other side.

"Sorry ta disturbs ya, sir. Ya said that ya wanted to knows when she came backs," the little one squeaked out, trembling as he shot a glance at the Goblin King but speaking to Hoggle.

"And who is this, Hogbrains?" Jareth asked boredly.

"Tis me sister's son Howert. Me sister is back," Hoggle ground out, shuddering slightly.

"Oh, really?" Jareth asked, one eye lifted in polite inquiry.


	106. Are you alright?

Are you alright?

Hoggle gulped back his fear enough to finally hear his King speaking to him.

"You don't seem terribly happy to know that your sister is back, Hognerd," the Goblin King remarked, looking back down at his paperwork. Hoggle forced himself to take a deep breath and shake the news off until he could escape from the Goblin King's view.

"We didna part on the besta terms Majesty. I was exiled from Dwarven lands an' she was most unhappy with me when I chose to come here insteada fightin it. She followed me here and found a Goblin husband but left shortly after Howert was born," Hoggle finally replied, firmly avoiding the memory of the scene his sister had made. "An' if yer Majesty is finished with that, ya have the whole evenin' to visit with Lady Sarah."

"You've scheduled my whole evening with Sarah? Are you feeling alright Hombert?" Jareth asked, mildly concerned as he set the last of the papers down with short instructions and a signature.

"'Tis only 'til me Lady is feeling better. I's thinking she's bored but don't want to be no bother. You go entertain yer love and I's thinking she's better in no time," Hoggle replied firmly, grabbing the finished paperwork and almost shoving his King out the door before he could reply. He heard Jareth chuckle and walk quickly towards Sarah's room and allowed himself to slide heavily to the floor, resting against the door. Howert finally stood forward from where he'd unobtrusively hidden.

"Unca'?" Howert asked uncertainly.

"Yah, Howert?" Hoggle replied numbly.

"She said she has tha perfect plans Unca'," Howert said nervously, his long left arm crossing over to rub hands with his short right arm.

"'Twas what she promised Howert. She'd never come back 'til she hads the perfect plan to make me sorry. Almost sorry she surviveds the Labyrinth," Hoggle sighed mournfully.

"Unca', she knew I's comin here," Howert whispered.

"I thoughts as much. Tha' one knew things afore anyone else did. Thought it was prophesy or some such but I's thinkin' that she's just nosey." Hoggle sighed again. "Well, ya get on home lad. She's after me not you. It's me fault ya grew up without yer ma, go make up for it." Hoggle stood up with a shake of his head, moving from in front of the door.

"But, Unca'," Howert protested weakly.

"Na, Howert, don't go gettin' 'tween yer ma and me," Hoggle interrupted, opening the door. "Yer ma won't be gettin' on with her plans no time soon. She's always been one ta let terror do half her job. Go spend some time with yer ma and I'm sure I'll see ya soon 'nough," he added, sighing with depression and shooing Howert from the King's study.

"But Unca'," Howert protested again, more strongly.

"Howert, go home. Ya canna do nothin' more here and ya can spend some more time with yer ma afore shes sets out so get goin' home lad," Hoggle interrupted again tiredly, closing the door behind them.

"I don' wanna go back Unca'! I don' like hers n' she's all mean n' grumpy! Please don' make me go backs," Howert protested, blushing and turning his dark green skin purplish green when some passing Goblin's looked at him curiously.

"Now, Howert, ya barely knows her," Hoggle said, slumping as he turned haunted eyes toward his young half-Goblin nephew.

"I's knowing means n' she's means," Howert replied firmly, crossing his distorted arms and crouching on his short legs, sitting on the floor as if to say he wasn't moving. His brown eyes sparkled feverishly with zeal.

"Howert lad, ya don't knows nothing of the sort. She's maybe a little upsets with me but she's yer ma and she'll loves ya," Hoggle tried again.

"Na, Unca', Pa ain't been happy n' no one else's been happy since ma came backs. Shes don' likes it here n' no one likes hers bein' here neither," Howert replied, settling more firmly into his crouch. "Shes hates Goblins, always sayin's that they's dumb n' useless, n' that's what I ams. Shes shouldna have left but shes did n' now she's gotta accept that I's no dwarf n' neither are ya."

"Lad, I was born a dwarf but I chose to comes here. Ya have the chance ta go lives with yer ma in Dwarf land if ya still wanna. It'll be good for ya," Hoggle argued.

"Na, Unca', I's no dwarf. I's hatin' bein' underground n' I's hatin' rocks n' junk like that. I's a Goblin, through and through, n' no yellin' is gonna change that." Howert shook himself to emphasize his point.

"Yer half Dwarf, boy, and it's time ya started realizin' that not all dwarves are bad people. I didna get along with none of them cause I liked gardening too much for them, but that doesn't make thems bad peoples ta gets along with," Hoggle lectured his stubborn nephew.

"Unca', not all dwarves be bad but I'd be as unwelcome there as ya were," Howert informed Hoggle seriously. "I likes growin' thingses on the ground, not livin' under the ground. Ma finds me just as irritatin' as shes found ya to be when it comes ta growin' thingses." Hoggle was abruptly reminded of the small garden he'd left to his nephew's care when he'd moved to the palace and how it had bloomed as well for Howert as it would have for him. His face paled slightly and his nephew sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Ya, Unca', shes messed them alls up. I couldn't even save one," Howert admitted painfully.

"Na, lad, 'twas not yer fault. I knew whats she'd do if shes found any plants round 'bout the house being tended at all. She hates gardens and such," Hoggle comforted his nephew as best he could around the empty feeling in his stomach. His first garden in the Labyrinth...

"I thinks her planses have ta do with yer gardens Unca' 'cause she's gotten unreasonables about 'em," Howert replied mournfully. Hoggle frowned at his nephew, turning instinctively towards his private gardens on the palace grounds, usually underneath the King's and Queen's balcony. Ignoring the lad's further words, Hoggle took off towards the grounds as fast as he could go, unconsciously dropping the King's reports on the ground as he left. Howert sighed and started chasing after them, bracing them under his shorter arm for better balance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sighed happily, feeling an adoring gaze on her waking face. Blinking tired eyes open slightly, she felt little Liddy curled in her arms and saw the Goblin girl facing away from her, curled around her arm. Her next blink focused her eyes on the only black spot in her room...Jareth's legs stretched beside her own, though angled to suggest that he was facing her. She let her appreciative eyes lift up Jareth's black-sparkled legging to his white poet's shirt, artfully draped open to show off his muscular chest she was sure, his hand laying relaxed on the bed to support his posture and fixed on his pendant, dangling just above the bed. Through sleep-blurred eyes, she tried to look closely at the pendant and found it very difficult.

"No one can really see it clearly love. That's a part of it's magic," Jareth chuckled, though he leaned forward slightly, as though to give her a better look, letting the pendant lay flat against the sheets.

"Just a part?" Sarah questioned sleepily, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Mhmm, it also helps me focus my magic and ties me closer to the Labyrinth," Jareth chuckled, lifting his hand to brush a tendril of hair from her face.

"Hmm, guess I'll need one of those eventually then," Sarah murmured with a soft yawn, letting her eyes fall back closed again though she felt his almost overwhelming happiness at her statement. "You know, I've gotten so used to feeling you in the back of me that I forget sometimes about the emotion bond," Sarah said as soon as the thought had appeared in her head. "And when I'm tired, apparently I say the first thing that comes to mind," she added, frowning gently. Jareth chuckled and traced down her cheek with one leather-covered finger. She let her frown relax under his gentle ministrations until another thought occurred to her. "What are you doing here anyways?" she asked, letting her eyes open and meet his accusingly. "You aren't neglecting the Goblins again, are you?"

"No, love," Jareth chuckled. "Hoddle scheduled this time for us today. He thinks that it will help you heal faster."

"Mmhmm, he's right," Sarah yawned. "I'll heal so that I don't have to deal with you hovering over me any more." Jareth chuckled again, reversing the path of his finger and tracing back up her face. "How long have I slept this time?" she asked in irritation as another yawn forced itself out of her mouth.

"Not long, a few hours perhaps," Jareth answered lazily.

"Not long enough apparently," Sarah muttered around another yawn.

"You could always go back to sleep," Jareth suggested.

"You are the one that woke me, Your Majesty," Sarah told him dryly. Jareth smirked and leaned forward, his lips halting just above hers as her eyelids slipped closed.

"Go to sleep love. I just want to watch you for a while," Jareth whispered before capturing her lips in a brief kiss. A roar of anger from beyond the balcony broke the mood as both royals broke away and four pairs of eyes turned to look towards the disturbance.

"What in the Underground?" Jareth snapped, sitting up.

"I want to see too," Sarah complained when he tried to get off the bed. Liddy jumped out of her arms quickly and Jareth swept her into his arms before striding to the edge of the balcony. Peering over the edge, they saw Hoggle and another dwarves fighting in the gardens

"What is going on here?" Jareth boomed, setting Sarah on her feet and leaning over the rail to see better. Both dwarves froze and looked up.

"Hoggle, are you alright?" Sarah asked, her worried eyes taking in both dwarves disheveled appearance as well as the destroyed garden.


	107. She'll never forgive me

Sorry guys, the Goblins strike again. Hopefully this one fixed all the errors they did. Ja ne, b00k.

She'll never forgive me.

"Hoggle, are you alright?" Sarah repeated to her frozen friend when he didn't answer right away.

"She's killed 'em, me Lady," Hoggle finally moaned, collapsing on the spot and reaching out a dirty hand to cup one of his precious plants.

"Yer Lady? Ya don' have no Lady. Yer loyal ta that Goblin King," the other dwarf sneered, glaring up at the royal duo. They narrowed their eyes at the dwarf-woman's tone of condemnation.

"He is also loyal to the future Goblin Queen, Princess Sarah," snapped Rosemary, flying down to slap the rude dwarf in the face. It didn't hurt because she was so small but she didn't stay around for the woman to get over her shock at being slapped. She flew instead to the castle gardener and perched on his shoulder, hugging as much of his neck as she could. With narrowed eyes, the woman turned with upraised hands, though it was unclear if she intended to strike Hoggle or Rosemary. Jareth prevented the woman from moving further with a quick crystal while Sarah turned towards Jareth's end of the balcony and the stair she'd asked the Labyrinth to provide. Seeing the steep steps and feeling a little shaky, Sarah paused and Jareth swept her back into his arms before striding down to the trio. Sarah blushed and looked around but noticed only Liddy watching. Liddy was trotting after her king with a sly wink at Sarah; the others were trapped in their own little worlds for various reasons and Jareth set her down while they were just out of sight of the frozen dwarf. She managed a credibly steady walk from there to the bench just in sight of the current prisoner and made a show of fussing with her old-fashioned nightgown when she finally sat to give herself time to catch her breath. Jareth stood behind her, one hand resting on her shoulder as a subtle support for her weakened state.

"If you don't mind, darling, may I deal with this intrusion?" Sarah finally asked in her most snobbish voice available, looking up at the Goblin King with a dead-pan face, all for benefit of the prisoner. Hoggle and Rosemary both turned to stare at her open-mouthed, fortunately with their backs to Hoggle's sister. Jareth looked down at her, his expression cold to cover the suspicions and fears Sarah could feel forming in his heart. She couldn't blame her friends but she didn't understand Jareth's belief in the behavior as anything but a ruse since she'd never behaved in such a manner before. Shealmost wished that she could send feelings of reassurance to him.

"I think that would not be wise love, though I wish your opinion. Until we are truly married, any official duties must be mine alone," Jareth replied finally, his feeling of reluctance but resolution making Sarah frown. Glaring at the frozen dwarf nearby, Sarah ground her teeth and wished that there was a way for her to speak without the creature hearing. As soon as she finished the thought, the Labyrinth erupted under the dwarf's feet and dropped her into a deep hole. Jareth unconsciously tightened his hand on her shoulder, releasing her when she winced and glaring down at her. "Perhaps I have been too lenient. I cannot let you get away with direct insubordination in front of people who call me King no matter how much I love you," Jareth finally said coldly after a few calming breaths.

"Jareth, I swear I didn't mean to do that," Sarah said, her eyes reflecting her hurt and filling with tears from the physical and mental pains.

"Whether you meant it or not, the point remains that you must never oppose me in public. These creatures must be ruled with an iron hand or not at all. They are not cute and harmless; they are stupid, rude and violent. That is why most creatures in my kingdom are not to be trusted. I would have thought that your own journey through the Labyrinth would have taught you that," Jareth told her, his eyes boring into her own

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I just wanted to talk to you without that thing listening in," Sarah cried, breaking the gaze and trying to get up and run to the stair still waiting nearby. After only a few weak and stumbling steps, however, she tripped on the edge of the nightgown and closed her eyes as she fell. She halted before feeling the ground and looked up to see Jareth's worried face close to hers. In a mindless panic, she flailed, trying to get away from him so she could flee. Anger clouded his eyes, turning them dark and he picked her up off her feet, startling her into clutching him close. With a thought, a crystal formed and disappeared into the ground; returning almost instantaneously with the startled Dwarf woman in it's power. The crystal flew off towards his throne room and Jareth turned, ascending the stairway and erasing it's existence without a thought. Hoggle, sensing his liege's mood, stopped Rosemary from flying up there.

"Go up when he's finished. Ya don' want ta see this fight," Hoggle advised the startled fairy earnestly. Liddy nodded agreement when the small woman looked at her for advice. "I's goin' ta the throne room to wait 'cause that crystal went there."

"I's goin' back ta work. Him's not wants me here nows," Liddy added nervously before fleeing.

"She's right. He's not gonna be happy," Hoggle sighed.

"Oh, very well; I shall wait here until I know he is gone but not a moment longer," Rosemary sighed. "If anyone is safe with her, it is him after all." Hoggle nodded and released the tiny woman, looking around morosely. "And while I'm at it, I'll try to clean this up a little bit. Maybe some of my sisters will help," she added more kindly, patting him on the cheek. Hoggle blushed and fled before she could get any more sentimental.

Up in the bedroom, the Goblin King dumped Sarah unceremoniously on her bed and Sarah tried once more to flee, refusing to meet his gaze this time.

"What did you think was so important that you must interrupt me in front of my subjects?" Jareth demanded, grabbing one small wrist to prevent her fleeing.

"Let me go! Let me go! Go away!" Sarah cried out, tears now freely flowing down her face as she struggled to get away from the Goblin King.

"You try my patience woman," Jareth finally roared and Sarah shrieked, pulling her hand from his grasp with a burst of strength, rolling away from him to the other side of the bed. In a thought, he was on that side and reaching again for her arms but he was too late. The adrenalin from the struggle was enough to allow her to teleport away from the castle beyond the Goblin City and home to an empty house. Some internal prompting made her use the last of her strength to build a shield around her room and her house preventing magical transportation before she fell into unconsciousness. Jareth's yells of rage followed her into fevered dreams.

"Sarah! Sarah, drop that shield now," Jareth yelled, anger coarsening his voice as he watched her in a hastily summoned crystal. Underneath the anger, fear tried choking his heart as he watched her collapse on her bedroom floor, still feeding the shield that prevented his approach. "How in the Underground do you expect me to help you, woman?" Jareth yelled, ineffectively shaking the crystal in his frustration. With another thought, another crystal appeared, flashing through Sarah's family and friends. Father…at work with a bunch of mortals, there was no way to discreetly get him home quickly. Mother…at lunch with the Pixie King, the shield would keep her out too. Step-mother and Toby…having lunch in the Dryad Kingdom with other royals, the shield would keep her out too. Eli and Max…in the mortal realm movie theater, there was too many eyes on the pair for them to receive a message directly.

"Where's my Princess?" a worried voice exclaimed from the balcony and Jareth turned hopefully to see Rosemary perched on the railing.

"You, fairy," Jareth summoned arrogantly. "That woman has put up a shield to keep us from transporting to her side. You must get those mortal friends of hers to her house immediately."

"What did you do to her?" Rosemary asked, rustling her wings angrily.

"She's fainted from overusing her resources again. Get going," Jareth ordered, transporting the bristling fairy to the mortal theater to it's displeasure. He watched worriedly as it flew directly to Sarah's girl friend and hissed something in her ear. Startled, Eli pulled Max to a private side of the theater and told him what was going on. With as much speed as wouldn't alert anyone else, the duo made their way out the door and started running to Sarah's house. Satisfied that help was on the way, Jareth let his attention fall once again on Sarah.

"Yer Majesty?" Hoggle called from outside in concern. Jareth couldn't get up enough energy to answer him as he stared morosely into the crystal. Hoggle peeked inside the room uncertainly and saw the Goblin King sitting alone on Sarah's bed. A BAD feeling started forming. "Yer Majesty?" he asked again nervously.

"She'll never forgive me for this one Hoggle. What's the point in trying?" Jareth asked, his voice leaden with hopelessness.

"Yer Majesty?" Hoggle asked again, his heart in his throat.

"I just wanted her to talk to me instead of running away this time. But she was so frightened she fled and prevented me from following after her. She would rather hurt herself than be by my side," Jareth droned, his eyes never leaving Sarah's form, now surrounded by her friends trying to get her on her bed.

"Yer Majesty, she just wasna feelin' well. She'll feel better and then ya can talk," Hoggle encouraged hopefully.

"You didn't see her Hoggle," Jareth accused, his eyes narrowing as they glanced at her friend. Hoggle flinched in fright. "You didn't see how terrified she was." Hoggle could think of nothing to say. "She'll never forgive me now," Jareth repeated hopelessly, staring at the crystal.


	108. Don't defy me

I really am sorry that I haven't been updating as frequently. I still want to finish the story and I promise the end is in sight literarily speaking but life has conspired to keep me away from mom's computer and mine has been broken for more than a year. Your reviews help keep my interest high so that I actually fight my exhaustion for computer time. YIMs work just as well, even if I'm not online, I check and reply to offline messages (aka posty IMs) or to emails for Ja ne minna, b00k

Don't Defy Me

Sarah yawned, blinking exhausted eyes up at the ceiling. She blinked again, unfamiliar with her surroundings. Her canopy was missing, she noticed tiredly, and the white sheets she still loved to lay on. The bed was much too small and the room crowded with toys and dolls. A small window with a window seat looked out on a tree and the sound of cars driving past drifted through the air. She was back on earth, she realized with a frown, weakly trying to lift the comforter. A noise at the doorway startled her into dropping the blanket and she looked blearily to see her step-mother bringing in some breakfast.

"Sarah! You're awake. Good," Karen said cheerfully.

"Mom? What's going on? How did I get back here?" Sarah asked, yawning widely.

"According to Rosemary, you had another fight with Jareth," Karen replied. "And no one else can remove this anti-transportation shield you've placed around the house."

"Jareth can remove it, can't he?" Sarah asked, worriedly looking around for him.

"Dear, you set it specifically against him. He can't get here magically and he refuses to go through the shop. Hoggle says that he's given up hope again and those creatures are getting wild without their King's constant attention." Karen set the breakfast tray beside her bed and reached out to help Sarah sit up in bed. Sarah was dismayed at how weak she'd gotten again. "You really must stop using magic until you are all the way healed dear," Karen chided gently.

"Mom, can't you get Jareth here at all?" Sarah asked, her heart jumping to her throat at the blurry mental images of struggling with him and her hazy thoughts of panicking and trying to run away.

"I'm sorry dear. He hasn't been seeing anyone but Hoggle and the worst discipline cases," Karen replied kindly, setting the breakfast in front of Sarah now that she was sitting upright. "You eat all of that before you try anything though," Karen added firmly, grabbing Sarah's hand and setting a fork in it before she could summon a crystal. "And then I'll help you so that you don't wear yourself out again."

"Thanks mom!" Sarah exclaimed, digging in eagerly in her haste to summon her Goblin King.

"And no choking," Karen chided her laughingly, seating herself on the window seat nearby. Sarah mumbled and nodded but didn't slow down her food intake. "What happened anyway? Rosemary was unable to tell us what exactly the fight was about," Karen said, relaxing into the pillows and staring out over the yard. She heard Sarah choking behind her and turned anxiously just in time to see her swallow some milk to clear her throat, her face quite red.

"Lost control of magic again," Sarah muttered, clearing her throat again and looking away from her mom.

"Oh Sarah. I thought we had this fixed by now," Karen sighed and, seeing that Sarah would be alright, turned back to the street.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it but it was in a kinda delicate situation and I kinda let loose an unrestrained wish. It probably didn't help that I was right in that Labyrinth of his," Sarah sighed morosely, setting her fork down on the plate, suddenly not hungry.

"Finish your breakfast. You haven't eaten in a couple of days now," Karen added, not turning around, and Sarah snatched the fork back up guiltily. "So you had a small fight and a bit of a fright?" she asked once she sensed her daughter start eating again. Sarah mumbled an embarrassed affirmative around her eggs then drank some more milk to wash it down with. "Was there anything else wrong then?"

"No. I just got a little frightened by his anger and, I don't know, I just wanted him to back off for a bit so we could both calm down. I was just trying to help him frighten that awful woman who tried to hurt Hoggle and I couldn't communicate with him in front of the beast. He acted like I'd insulted him or something," Sarah sighed pitifully.

"Sarah dear, you just can't technically help him rule right now. You two aren't even officially engaged by the Council's reckoning. They would not look the other way if you were to try," Karen explained to her step-daughter gently, turning back to the room with a gently reproachful gaze.

"But mom, you should have heard her, seen her! She was disrespectful to both of us!" Sarah protested, hitting her pillows helplessly.

"That is not the point Sarah. He has taken responsibility for the actions of any who call him King. He has to be the one to discipline them," Karen replied firmly.

"I've dealt with the Goblins before when they were doing some naughty things," Sarah said, exasperated. "The first time I met the Centaur King and Queen they were misbehaving and Jareth said I could take care of them."

"Sweetheart, he shouldn't have let you then but I expect it had to do with the creatures directly under his control, the ones that live in the castle. They would not forget who their King is because they deal with him every day but it is not so easy out in the wilds of his Kingdom," Karen informed her, chiding her childish behavior.

"Then, Jareth's mad because I was trying to take power away from him without knowing," Sarah asked, horrified.

"I don't think so darling. I think he was angrier that you let your magic get away again and then you tried to keep him from you and made yourself so sick instead of facing up to your responsibility. Responsibility is very important to the Underground denizens I've met," Karen reassured her and then she sighed. "I believe that's all I'll get you to eat until you talk to that young man of yours," Karen stated, standing up and walking back to Sarah's bedside. "So, just think about how you placed that shield as clear as you can," she instructed, placing both hands on Sarah's temples. Sarah clenched her eyes shut tightly and concentrated as well as possible on the fuzzy sequence of events following her fight with Jareth. She felt her mom reach out magical fingers and snap a near-invisible thread. Then, suddenly, she was overwhelmed with Jareth's fear, hope, desperation and anger. She had a brief feeling of crying out and then she fainted from the barrage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth watched anxiously through his crystal as Sarah fainted. Previously, she'd not woken for days and he'd hovered over her, metaphysically, for almost the entire time. When he'd eaten and bathed, her crystal had remained in his eyesight. When Hoggle had come to make his daily reports, her crystal had remained in his eyesight. When he'd slept the few hours he could sleep, her crystal had remained on the pillow next to his head and was the first thing he'd view when he woke. When the Goblins misbehaved enough that he had to judge them, her crystal was held in his hand and carried wherever he might need to be. And then she had woken.

All through her conversation with her step-mother, he'd watched Sarah hungrily. He hadn't even let Hoggle interrupt when he'd come for the daily reports as he'd angrily watched Sarah in distress. Her mother, thankfully, had told her the problems involved with her actions and Jareth was glad to be spared the necessity. He would have taken care of it if required for he hadn't come to be such a good king by avoiding unpleasant duties, but he was grateful to be spared the trouble and arguments Sarah seemed to enjoy with him. He had only hoped that she wouldn't start an argument anyways; Sarah was extremely strong-willed when it came to such things. He watched half angry and half hopefully as Karen finally relented enough to take down the cursed barrier before making Sarah finish her breakfast. And now this had happened.

Cursing and ignoring his advisor momentarily, Jareth transported to her side in an instant, soothing her head before the ache could reach into her dreams. Silently Karen slid the forgotten tray from the bed and Jareth helped her to lay Sarah back down flat. He looked up at the Fairy Queen anxiously.

"It was the barrier; it kept you out all the way, even the emotions she was feeling from you. I expect that the removal allowed everything to flow and caused an emotional overload. She'll be alright with a little more rest and I'll help her call you when she wakes," Karen told the Goblin King softly, smiling gently at her step-daughter's anxious beloved. Jareth smiled weakly at her before leaning down to place a trembling kiss on Sarah's forehead.

"Jareth," Sarah murmured in her sleep and he opened his mouth to speak but his throat was too tight. He cleared his throat nervously but only managed to whisper her name. "Sorry. Didn't mean. Love," she whimpered, leaning unconsciously towards him.

"I know Sarah. I know," Jareth whispered hoarsely. Her eyes opened a crack and he smiled tremulously for her. "Forgive me for loosing my temper darling. I could never abide you getting hurt."

"I forgive you. You forgive me?" Sarah mumbled, feeling her eyes slip closed and fighting to open them again.

"Of course I forgive you. I seem to have problems when it comes to staying angry at you," Jareth chuckled, his throat catching again as he saw her fighting to stay awake. "Sleep now Sarah. You need your rest."

"No more sleep," Sarah muttered petulantly, weakly trying to move her hand to try and touch him; she couldn't make it further than a few inches though.

"Don't defy me Sarah. Get some more rest. Your mom will help you reach me when you wake again," Jareth chided gently in amusement, reaching forward to clasp her hand. Sarah made a weak face at him, recalling the last time he'd used those same words to her. He smirked and raised her hand gently to his lips, then tucked it back to her side. She sighed and allowed herself to be pulled back into a dreamless sleep as Jareth stood and bowed silently to Karen.

"Jareth," she called before he could transport back to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. He paused curiously. "Take care of your Goblins and then get some rest. I have a feeling you'll need it for when she wakes again all the way," she advised mischievously with a sly wink. Jareth gazed at her with disdain and opened his mouth to protest that he was 'perfectly capable of taking care of himself, thank you very much' when she silenced him with a gesture. "Don't defy me Jareth. I'm a mother. I know better," she added fondly and Jareth blushed as he transported back to Hoggle and his official duties without a further word.


	109. That wasn't very nice

That wasn't very nice.

Sarah rose from the depths of sleep slowly and smiled peacefully, breathing deeply and yawning.

"Good morning, Your Highness. How are you feeling today?" Rosemary almost sang from her perch on the table.

"Good morning Rosemary. I'm fine. How are you?" Sarah replied automatically, stretching languorously.

"It's a lovely day today and your mothers both say that you may try to get up if you feel like it after breakfast," Rosemary chattered as she and three other fairies lifted the waiting tray from the table and flew it to Sarah. Sarah smiled happily and sat up to receive her breakfast quickly. "Perhaps you would care to go to the gardens when you're finished. You can always nap there if you need to," Rosemary added once Sarah was settled properly.

"That will be fine, thank you Rosemary, ladies," Sarah agreed graciously, digging into her generous portion of eggs-and-bacon breakfast.

"That Goblin King of yours was around again this morning to say he'd be in the store all afternoon. Would you like one of us to go fetch him for you when you are settled downstairs?" Dandelion asked and the others giggled in their high-pitched voices.

"Perhaps you could go request His Majesties presence later," Sarah agreed with a sharp look at her nannies. They giggled again and flew off to tell their queen that Sarah was awake. Sarah smiled and sighed, shaking her head at their antics. Digging into her breakfast, Sarah was surprised to hear Toby already downstairs whining instead of being in his summer study group; he was supposed to be there until early afternoon on the weekdays. Then again, for all she knew, it was Saturday already. The temporal differences between Aboveground and Underground, combined with the constant sleeping, had made it hard for her to remember what Aboveground day it was while she was recuperating; she'd thought that it was only Wednesday today.

"Sarah, are you finished?" Catherine asked, walking in the door just as she put down the fork and folded her napkin on the plate.

"Good timing mother. Just done now," Sarah agreed with a smile.

"Oh, good. I'd wanted to talk to you for a minute," Catherine said happily and Sarah raised an eyebrow in inquiry. Catherine blushed. "I was wondering what you thought about Houterence," Catherine asked quickly.

"Don't tell me, he finally asked you to marry him?" Sarah asked with an amused smirk.

"Well, no, but I was wondering if you would mind if I were to ask him. I know that you..."

"Oh, mother, of course I don't mind," Sarah interrupted. "You two were a much more obvious match from the moment you two met than Jareth and I are."

"It's just that your history together…" Catherine tried again.

"Is a good thing. If he hadn't kidnapped me and made me look you up, you'd be stuck with that awful man for quite a bit longer," Sarah interrupted again, reaching out to pat Catherine on her hand. "Now, do you have a plan or were you just going to ask him straight out when the moment feels right?"

"I hadn't planned anything until I was sure you would be okay with it," Catherine protested.

"Okay with it and encouraging too. Get it over with so you can go stare into each other's eyes WITHOUT the sniggering," Sarah suggested wryly and Catherine blushed worse.

"I know I've been kind of neglectful since I came home and I wanted to make sure you were alright with this. I don't want you to feel like I'm running out on you again," Catherine said worriedly, her blush fading slowly.

"Mother, I've had so much attention being forced on me since before you came home, there's no way that I could feel neglected. True love is rare enough and at least Houterence is responsible and kind and loving. That's much more than I can say for that last idiot," Sarah's wry face more than reassured Catherine about her daughter's sincerity and she laughed in amusement.

"Oh, good, you're done," Karen said, peering through the doorway at her daughter and fellow mother. Toby pouted behind her.

"Yes mom. Cleaned my plate today to," Sarah agreed excitedly.

"Catherine, could you help me? I think some fresh air today will do Sarah some good so I agreed she could go sit in the gardens," Karen said, moving into the room and pulling the bed-tray out of the way. Sarah moved eagerly to the side of the bed and pulled on her dressing-gown; the two older women chuckled at how rapidly she got ready. "Alright then," Karen said as she and Catherine bracketed their daughter and aided her up. "Toby, come help take Sarah's dishes downstairs," Karen told Toby patiently once Sarah was steady on her feet.

"Hey Tobe. I missed ya bunches big guy. How've you been?" Sarah told her little brother happily. He just pouted and picked the plates up, retreating downstairs quicker than they could. Karen sighed sadly and Sarah turned curious eyes from his retreating back.

"He's been bored here. I've stopped sending him to that day camp since he doesn't wish to fit in and I haven't yet found a decent tutor for his princely duties," Karen told her worriedly.

"Hmmph, if I'd known that, I would've told you to go speak to Prince Gareth," Sarah muttered, rolling her eyes as her mothers helped her maneuver down the stairs.

"Prince Gareth? Jareth's younger brother?" Karen asked in surprise.

"He's a prince of the Underground and he definitely knows Magik. Tell him I'll count it as my favor if he'd teach Toby for a year or something. He still owes me from when he and Aereth conspired to kidnap me," Sarah said, shrugging.

"But Sarah, that favor is for you," Catherine said in surprise, having heard all about the King and Queen's decree at the time.

"Trust me, mother, keeping Toby occupied is a very big favor. I'd almost suggest Aereth but she's probably still taking care of her Uncle and his people. No need to add to her duties right now." Sarah bit her lip, remembering Aerthalin's condition and that she hadn't actually heard how he was doing since the fight and her collapse.

"He's fine dear," Karen said quickly, obviously anticipating her daughter's train of thought. "He's still letting Aereth take most of his un-important duties over but he'll be fully recovered by the end of the year."

"That's a relief. No one deserves that kind of torture," Sarah replied with a shudder. The older two women agreed distractedly, now maneuvering her through the kitchen where Toby had deposited the dishes and was now coloring on the counter.

"Sarah," a familiar voice said from the doorway and Sarah looked up happily from watching her feet.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the store today," Sarah told her mortal fiancé with a bright smile.

"Your ladies said you wished to see me so I came," Jareth replied, nodding gratefully to Karen and Catherine as they let him take over and get her out to the garden swing.

"I told them they could go request your presence later, if you weren't busy. I hope they didn't disturb anything important," Sarah replied worriedly.

"Nothing that I couldn't put off. I always prefer seeing you to doing paperwork," Jareth chuckled, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Jareth," Sarah scolded with a blush and a smile.

"You're beautiful as ever, darling. Now, did you have a reason for requesting my presence or did you just miss my charming personality and handsome face?" Jareth teased, seating them both on the swing that Karen had moved into the gardens behind the house. Shortly after the incident with Aerthalin and the Elvin traitor, Karen had magically expanded the gardens to include a portal to the Fairy Realm; it made for an extremely beautiful garden and relaxing spot for her dinners with other Underground inhabitants though mortals could not see most of the additions or alterations.

"Jareth," Sarah protested again, flushing even worse and trying to hide her face in his ruffled shirt to avoid looking at him. Jareth just chuckled and held her closer, letting a relaxing silence fall over them as they sat peacefully in the late morning sun. "Jareth, do you think you could bring your bother here for me?" Sarah finally asked lazily, meeting his gaze through half-lidded eyes.

"Which one?" Jareth asked, frowning slightly.

"Gareth. He still owes me a favor so I think I'd like to call it in," Sarah replied, smiling up at him tiredly and letting her eyes slip all the way closed.

"Now?" Jareth asked plaintively, his hands stroking her arms possessively. She 'hmm'ed slightly in a pleasurable response.

"Nope. Now just won't work. But today sometime," she muttered with a yawn.

"Good. I don't want to share you right now, especially with my idiot brother," Jareth replied with a smug smirk.

"Jareth! That wasn't very nice," Sarah scolded, sitting back from him a little and leveling a lazily accusatory glare at him.

"Forgive me, love," Jareth replied, trying hard to appear remorseful. Sarah sniffed slightly in disbelief but let him pull her back to her former position. They relaxed again until Sarah was almost asleep on the chair, Jareth letting his mind fall into a meditative trance he often used for working with heavy Majik or relaxing after a very long day with his creatures. He'd almost fallen asleep with her in his arms when he suddenly realized what exactly he'd been meaning to do the next time he saw her.

"Darling, do you want to see my next dream crystal?" Jareth asked coaxingly. "You haven't been able to go to the store since you made this one possible." Sarah's eyes snapped open and she gazed at him warily, wondering what exactly had happened that would cause him to reveal another of his dreams.

Briefly she thought back to the dinner that had caused him to reveal his dreams of familial harmony and closeness with her. And then she thought of her curious gaze that had caused him to reveal that he wished to dance with her forever. Now she turned worried eyes to the familiar Crystal he'd summoned from his workshop.

She and Jareth were the same as they had been the last time she'd seen this Crystal, but her family had changed. Houterence naturally stood next her mother with Karen and Richard beside them, formally clothed as Underground Royalty. Toby, also more formally clothed, still partied with Sarah's Labyrinthine friends, but was now watched over by his Fairy bodyguards. And Jareth's family now stood with hers, the Centaurs and Elves watching the proceedings calmly in the sea of rowdy Goblins. Sarah turned her eyes away from her wedding and looked up at the 'groom' in shocked surprise.

"When you called me your fiancé in front of my brother and kissed me openly in front of your friends, I knew that I had to give you this, but then so much else happened," Jareth explained gently, tracing her lips with his fingertips. "I'd wait a thousand years for those things to happen again."

"Oh, Jareth," Sarah sighed, and kissed him, forgetting the Crystal lying between them.


	110. You monster

I know. I know. You won't believe what's been going on so I won't even go there. Here's the next installment of the soon to be ended Crystal Balls. I hope to have it done before next year. (B00k glares over her shoulder at innocent looking muses unpacking from their vacation.) Ja ne, b00k

You monster

"Oh, Jareth," Sarah sighed, and kissed him, forgetting the Crystal lying between them. Jareth smiled against her lips and pulled her closer until she was almost sitting on his lap, deepening the kiss.

"Jareth and Sarah, sitting on the swing, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Toby chanted with a giggle, startling the two apart suddenly. They looked up with matching blushes to see him and his bodyguards leading Eli and Max into the enchanted garden. Sarah's two mortal friends were staring around them with wonder.

"Hey, Sar. Did you know this place hasn't changed a bit, even from the front walkway?" Eli asked in amazement.

"Welcome to the wonders of magic," Jareth said dryly under his breath, casually dropping one of his hands to cover Sarah's globe from passing view. Sarah noticed and blushed worse, dropping her hand on top of his and threading her fingers through his. Toby noticed and his happy face melted petulantly until Sarah looked his way with a smile.

"Tobe, sweety, do you want to see Jareth's new crystal he made just for me?" Sarah asked, holding her free hand out to her younger brother. Toby was startled for a moment, looking at Jareth for permission, but happily flew to their side when Jareth only smiled. Looking once more for permission, and receiving it, Toby looked down on his sister's wedding and smiled.

"I'm there too!" he exclaimed, looking up at Jareth happily and Jareth ruffled his hair affectionately.

"What is it, a party?" Eli asked excitedly, making her own hurried way to see the newest crystal. Toby grabbed the crystal and hugged it to his chest with a scowl in her direction, trying to shield it from her view and keep the crystal for himself. Eli stopped with wide eyes.

"Maybe Toby will show you guys later," Sarah said, frowning down at her little brother slightly. He stuck his tongue out at Eli and took off with the crystal, heading for the house. "Tell everyone to let him keep it for himself for now, please. He needs to feel special for a bit," Sarah told her brother's startled bodyguards with a small sigh and they flew to obey.

"Darling, that's your Crystal," Jareth protested.

"I know it's our Crystal, but he's having some problems right now with fitting in. He needs to start learning his Princely duties to take him mind off of it but Mom hasn't found a tutor for him. That's why I want Gareth to come talk with Mom about being his tutor."

"Gareth? You mean Jareth's evil triplet brother?" Max asked in surprise.

"Hardly evil; a little left out, a little childish, and a little selfish, but not evil," Sarah replied dryly, feeling Jareth stiffen beside her. He relaxed and hugged her to his side a little more tightly. She smiled up at him and laid her head against his shoulder.

"What about his day camp? I thought that..." Eli started.

"He didn't fit in and he didn't seem to want to fit in either so he's stopped going there. We were hoping he'd learn but he's just gotten worse since his sudden elevation in status." Sarah sighed again softly.

"Well, it is possible that all he needs is a magical role-model. His entire life is changing and he has to deal with an entirely new culture being suddenly sprung on him. Plus the sudden physical and mental changes that he's going through," Jareth said, thinking out loud. Sarah pulled away and looked up at him in alarm. "He won't stay the same forever, love. You knew he would have to grow up," he chided her in a lowered voice, misunderstanding her alarm.

"What do you mean 'sudden physical and mental changes'?" Sarah asked worriedly, also lowering her voice and resisting his arms as he tried to pull her back to her resting spot. "He's not yet close to the age puberty should be setting in and children don't change that suddenly, mentally, until then."

"Mortal children, perhaps, but his body has become Fae and his mind is still stuck on being mortal. It's only natural that he has some kind of problems with his sudden changes in stature and being," Jareth tried reassuring her tenderly, realizing that she wouldn't let this go. "And that's beside all of the problems caused by our earlier misunderstanding."

"What problems?" Sarah asked, even more worried now.

"Sarah, you knew he had been changed by his stay in my lands," Jareth reminded her gently. "You mentioned it to him once as I watched over you, when Toby was a little younger, and I'm sure we've all thought the same thing as time has gone by. The poor lad will settle down as soon as he's more secure in his self."

"But," Sarah protested weakly.

"It will be alright, love. I promise you, I will talk to Gareth and Toby will soon settle down. Perhaps your mother can talk to my uncle or sister about having some of the younger Princes come and help keep him company." Jareth pulled Sarah back against his chest firmly to prevent her further arguing.

"But, Jareth," Sarah tried again. "If it's my fault..."

"It is partly my fault too darling. Yet there's still nothing to worry about right now. We will fix it eventually and Toby will be happy and healthy and grow into a fine Prince," Jareth reassured her quickly. Now that she wasn't continuously pulling away, he spared a glance for her two friends. They looked uncomfortably back at him from the corners of their eyes as if trying to gauge whether it was okay to return their attention to the royal duo. He smiled wryly at them and nodded slightly.

"Hey Sar, what was it anyways?" Eli asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Sarah inquired distractedly, still frowning lightly as she cuddled against Jareth's chest.

"That crystal, what was it?" Eli prompted, trying to turn the conversation away from the earlier whispered discussion.

"Oh. That," Sarah muttered, blushing and looking shyly up at the Goblin King beside her.

"Yes," Eli prompted again, sitting on the ground in front of the royal duo and gazing up at them anxiously. She reminded Sarah of some of the little kids who gathered at the library for story time on the weekends and Sarah had to suppress a smile.

"It was just our wedding. You'll have to wait to see later but I'll show you this one," Sarah told her friend solemnly.

"What do you mean by 'this one' Sarah?" Max asked as Eli nodded in satisfaction. Sarah blushed as Eli looked curiously between her best friend and both of their boyfriends. Sarah looked guilty, as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, while Jareth looked happily smug for some reason and Max just looked slightly curious.

"You mean there are Crystals I've never even seen?" Eli asked, finally understanding her best friend's silence. Sarah closed her eyes, hoping that Elizabeth wouldn't press the issue. She withstood a whole twenty seconds of the hurt silence before she cracked her eyelids to see what had happened. Eli still sat in front of her with the saddest puppy face Sarah had ever seen though Max now lounged casually behind her, carefully out of range of any fights in the making.

"No," Sarah finally said forcefully, closing her eyes and hiding her face in Jareth's ruffled shirt. She hadn't realized how soft the ruffles were from the way they looked and brushed her face against them again a few times.

"Sarah," Eli whined slightly, kicking Sarah's foot to get her attention.

"No!" Sarah replied again firmly, lifting her feet and turning her body slightly to make room for them on the bench. Sarah could feel Jareth shaking with restrained laughter as his arms supported her body.

"But Sarah," Eli pleaded and Sarah could all-but-see the face Eli was using; it had never yet failed at getting her what she wanted and Sarah wasn't strong enough to stand against it right now. She just didn't have the energy to fight with her best friend's 'unbeatable' face at the moment.

"No. I'm not letting anyone see them. Not you. Not Mom or Mother. Not Felanist. Not anyone," Sarah said firmly from behind the safety of her eyelids.

"You…..you….you…."

'Apparently Eli can't find an adjective appropriate to the situation,' Sarah mused with an internal smirk, still hiding behind the light blackness of her eyelids.

"You meany!" Eli finally settled on and Sarah had to hide her smile in Jareth's ruffles. Jareth didn't even try to hide his chuckle this time.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me," Sarah recited as soon as she could restrain the urge to laugh, though she had to hide again as soon as she finished.

"Oh, you're impossible," Eli muttered.

"Comes from being your best friend," Sarah pointed out.

"Why won't you show me?" Eli whined, her pout evident in her voice.

"Because some things are just private and aren't meant to be shared. You're lucky that I don't object to all the silly things he comes up with," Sarah said, leaning her head against Jareth's chest but still sightlessly facing her two mortal friends.

"Hey!" Jareth protested, looking down at her.

"Oh, come on! It can't be that embarrassing," Eli retorted.

"I never said it was embarrassing. It's still not something that I want to share with everyone," Sarah replied back, slightly smug about getting her own way against Eli's 'unbeatable' face.

"Fine. You can open your eyes now. Geez," Eli fumed. Sarah could hear her pouting and risked opening her eyes a crack. Eli frowned petulantly at her with a slight twinkle in her eyes and Sarah smiled as she hid her face back in Jareth's shirt.

"Are they always this amusing?" Jareth asked Max with a chuckle, watching the two young women interacting.

"No," Max said shortly, hiding from the glare his girlfriend sent his way.

"He means, 'Sometimes they're worse.'" Sarah said with a slight giggle.

"Hey!" Eli protested.

"It's true," Sarah replied innocently.

"Meany," Eli grumbled with laughter in her eyes.

"Brat," Sarah countered, grinning.

"Pest."

"Punk."

"Princess."

"Huh?"

"You wished to see me?" Sarah looked up from her suddenly stiff living pillow to see the Elvin Prince Gareth standing uncertainly by the entrance to the park where she and her friends sat.

"Oh. Your Highness!" Sarah exclaimed, sitting up and smiling apologetically at her mortal friends. "I did want to see you sometime today. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"No," Gareth replied wryly, nodding to his older brother warily.

"Actually, I was hoping you could talk with my mother in regards to my younger brother. He's not fitting in well among the mortals anymore and Her Majesty believes it might be time to start training him for his duties as a royal Prince of the Fae," Sarah explained politely. "I'd consider it a favor if you could attempt to help him in any way possible."

"Attempt?" Gareth asked haughtily.

"Well, I don't expect miracles. He's had some very rough times since he was a child and….Well, anyways, if you could just suggest something to Her Majesty to help His little Highness, I'd be very grateful." Sarah looked at her mortal fiancé's brother blandly and he scowled briefly before assuming a face of neutrality.

"I shall discuss some ideas with Her Majesty at once if she isn't busy, Your Highness," Gareth told her tightly, bowing slightly.

"I'm very grateful for your time and effort. I know you must have so many more important things to do than help my little brother," Sarah replied dismissively, leaning back into Jareth's support. Gareth didn't even bother replying as he bowed again shortly and turned to walk back towards the house to talk to Queen Karen.

"I don't think he likes you very much," Max said softly and Sarah looked at him curiously.

"You really shouldn't antagonize him like that, Dearest. I would hate for you to have to deal with him again in one of his fits," Jareth warned her worriedly, staring after his younger brother.

"Wait 'til he realizes that he's just been manipulated into making sure Toby learns all he needs to know to be a good Prince," Sarah said with a slight smirk.

"What?" Eli asked in shock.

"I hinted that he'd only make the attempt and not bother with it too much, which would stain his honor. Now he'll do his best to make sure that Toby has everything he needs to succeed," Sarah explained gently. The three stared at her with various levels of amusement and shock at her audacity.

"You…you monster," Eli mock-whispered, pretending shock at how calculating her best friend had become. Sarah broke down laughing, clutching to Jareth for support, and the others soon followed.


	111. That's how it's done

I know it's been awhile since I updated. I'm sorry. Life, the universe and everything just attacked. I'll try harder. I promise. (Holds out new chappie and Jareth cookies with begging eyes)

That's how it's done

Gareth smirked slightly, standing just outside the garden entrance. Let that little Princess think that she'd tricked him into accepting the position as the new Prince's tutor. It would put them all more in his debt when he succeeded. And then his brother would see….

"Oh! Your Highness! Why didn't you knock?" A polite voice startled the Prince out of his ruminations. He looked to the porch up the pathway and was surprised to see Princess Sarah's human mother.

"Ah. Lady Catherine. I was…ah," Gareth stopped. He never knew exactly how to treat the new Princess' real mother, especially with her seeming connection with the Pixie King. She was not a commoner, yet not exactly a true Lady and definitely not royalty. No other woman, not even the vibrant Princess Sarah herself could fluster the Elvin Prince the way her mother could.

"I believe Her Majesty did want to speak with you anyways so it's a very good thing you showed up," Catherine said kindly when it was obvious that the Prince could think of nothing to say.

"Ah, yes, Princess Sarah did mention something to that effect," Gareth mentioned, grateful for the escape provided.

"Well, I'm sure that you can help. So just go on in, she's expecting you by now," Catherine said gently, reaching from the porch swing to open the door for him. Gareth looked inside briefly and was reassured to see Fairies flying around inside. At least the women of the household used a more common method of announcing visitors instead of some of their strange and disturbing machinery.

"Thank you very much, Lady Catherine. I must be going now," Gareth replied shortly, bowing slightly for manner's sake and hurrying inside to find the Fairy Queen. Once in the hallway, he paused and heard the door close behind him while the woman started her swing rocking again.

He shook his head mentally as he glanced around for a clue to Queen Karen's location. For all he knew, she could be watching the mechanical version of the viewing spells he'd heard about from other courtiers. He doubted some things he'd heard about what she watched on it (Surely the mortals haven't gone that far from decency that they could watch some person bite another in the back!) but not that she actually owned such a devise. The mortals were always trying to do something mechanically that shouldn't be done at all.

"Ah, Your Highness, I'm so glad you could make it," Karen greeted from the doorway on the left and Gareth gratefully turned from the hallway to bow to the Fairy Queen. "I'm glad Sarah was able to call you so soon. I hope you weren't inconvenienced."

"Of course not, Your Majesty. What may I do for you?" Gareth replied smoothly, thinking only a moment of the young Fae woman he'd left to come here at his brother's summons before turning his whole attention to the Fairy Queen. After all, Lady Elentine and he were only casual companions and she knew that his duty to his family came first.

"Won't you come into the dining room? We'll have some tea and a nice chat," Karen replied, stepping from the doorway and into the room beyond. Gareth followed after a little curiously, having never been in a real kitchen before and only seen his Uncle's hunting lodge stove once when he was much younger.

He hardly knew what to make of the sun-filled room with a white box at one end. He could not even begin to guess at what the black cube next to the white box was. Though, now that he thought about it, perhaps it was the Queen's viewing machine. The only thing he could actually guess with some certainty at was the stove where the Queen was pulling hot water in a kettle from a black circle on the top. He supposed the black must concentrate the heat from the fire within since she touched the white shell of the stove freely. It certainly looked like no dining room he'd ever seen before. The young Prince he'd been summoned to teach slouched at a nearby table surrounded by eight large chairs. He was transferring colors from sticks spread out on the table to a piece of paper in front of him, his free hand covering another of his brother's crystals that had been settled tightly in the Prince's lap.

"Would you prefer your tea cold or hot, Your Highness?" the Queen asked, pulling three tea cups from the wall where they hung.

"I have never had cold tea before, Your Majesty," Gareth replied uncertainly.

"Do I have to drink that hot stuff again, mom?" Toby whined, looking up from his crayons. Gareth, thinking that this would be as good a time to start as any other, frowned down at the boy.

"You might wish to find a tutor for the Prince, Your Majesty. The other royal children I've met are very uneasy in the presence of strangers and will not feel comfortable with him if he does not learn manners more appropriate to his new station," Gareth said blandly, addressing the Queen though he stared down at the Prince coldly.

"Oh? Are the manners so different for his age group Underground?" Queen Karen asked pleasantly, ignoring her son's question as she went about assembling the necessary ingredients for three people to have hot tea. Toby pouted and returned to his coloring so Gareth looked up at the new Fairy Queen.

"Well, I must admit, I have been sent to my room a time or two for addressing my Queen-mother or King-father in an unseemly fashion in front of others. Of course, I was a rather rebellious youth in my time but I've learned since then that it's much easier to be civilized in front of others," Gareth admitted coolly.

"Do you know of someone who might instruct my Prince in his manners, Your Highness? I'm afraid that I've no clue about the Underground teaching system," Karen replied pleasantly, an amused smile directed his way over Toby's head. Toby's head snapped up to look at him in horror. Gareth smirked internally and remained focused on the Queen, sparing no glance for the boy.

"Unfortunately, I don't. This one will require quite a bit of training before he is ready to start his duties. Usually, an older Prince would usually be in charge of his learning but I know of no Prince who would have the time to spend repairing his vast deficiencies," Gareth replied as though indifferent to the problem. Toby looked as if he weren't sure he should be relieved or insulted.

"I can behave," Toby complained, finally settling on insulted.

"I'm sure," Gareth muttered, his eyelids drooping to Toby's face in sardonic disbelief before focusing back on Karen. "Perhaps you might ask my uncle to intervene for you. All the Kings and Queens turn to His Majesty for advice so I'm sure he would know of any Princes who might have a vast amount of free time."

"Oh, I couldn't bother His Majesty so soon after his most recent...upset," Karen denied, a small kind smile on her face as she deftly carried the tray to the table. Gareth got out of his seat and held the chair at the head of the table for Karen to sit once she'd set the tea on the table. Toby, determined to prove his ability to behave, hurriedly put away his crayons and washed his hands, though he kept Jareth's crystal close by the whole time. Gareth wondered briefly what was so important to the boy in the crystal globe as he nodded just slightly when the boy had returned to the table. "Perhaps, if I knew more about the process, I would be better able to find a tutor on my own," she mused, pouring tea and handing it to the elder Prince.

"Well, usually the process starts much sooner," Gareth pointed out slowly. Karen nodded as she handed her son his tea, indicating he should continue. "A child is matched with their tutor by the Centaurs as soon as they are born and placed in their tutor's home with their nursemaid."

"The child is not raised in his parent's home?" Karen asked, frowning in concern. Toby looked interested for the first time since the elder Prince had seen him.

"That is how it is done. Neither a King nor a Queen would have time to raise a child and the child's misbehavior would reflect badly on the Kingdom to visiting royalty," Gareth explained. Then he smirked. "I believe they also might have thought that it would bring the Kingdom's closer together to have the younger royalty being raised by other species."

"That is sound thinking," Karen agreed, though she was still frowning. "However, I do not believe I would be comfortable having my son out of my house just yet." Gareth raised an eyebrow at this in surprise. "Having been human for the majority of my…" She paused, frowning momentarily then shook her head. "What I once considered the majority of my life," she amended, "I was raised to believe that the proper family cared for their young themselves. I would feel very uncomfortable having my son raised by someone else." Gareth carefully blanked his expression and looked at the younger Prince as he thought about her words. Prince Toby was looking from him to the Queen almost frantically as he tried to communicate what he wanted. It might have worked with the elder Prince if he had known what he wanted but that changed from second to second so Gareth blocked the Prince's thoughts from his own. "Would it perhaps be acceptable for an older prince to tutor my son at my Fairy palace for the majority of the time with weekends and holidays off?"

"Weekends? Holidays?" Gareth asked, trying to figure out the strange words.

"Among the humans, we have twenty-four hours in a day, seven days in a week, and 365 days in a year. The first and last day in the week, Saturday and Sunday, are called the weekend and we have a few days in the year that we call holidays because they are special to a lot of people in the world," Karen explained patiently. "Most school programs have the weekends and holidays off to allow the teacher time away from the students." Gareth just nodded and tried to look wise as he tried to figure out what exactly she wanted.

"Queen-mother, would the time change that King Jareth explained between the two worlds make the school times hard on my new tutor?" Prince Toby asked seriously, obviously trying his best to sound as much like Gareth as he could. Gareth rewarded his effort with a small nod of approval and he beamed. Gareth turned his eyes back to the Queen and saw the grin fall from the young Prince's face from the corner of his eye.

"You are correct Toby. The school schedule is impractical for the Underground's tutoring system," Karen agreed, noting the interaction of the two boys. The three were silent for a time while both Karen and Gareth pondered the issue of the younger Prince's tutor. Toby started fidgeting once he had finished his tea (with a grimace) and had nothing to occupy his attention. Gareth frowned slightly in disapproval and Toby straightened up and almost froze, trying to hold as still as possible. Gareth allowed a tiny smile of approval as soon as he was behaving and went back to his pondering.

"Am I to understand that you merely wish to spend a fraction of time with your son while he is being taught the proper manners of an Underground Prince?" Gareth asked the Fairy Queen as he finished his tea. Karen nodded her agreement with the Prince's summation. "This is not the way things are done Underground," Gareth pointed out sternly. "You would not find a normal Prince to undertake the Prince's education with these terms."

"I was hoping to find a tutor soon. I suppose we will have to make him rejoin the mortal education class then," Karen replied with a trace of disappointment.

"Oh, no Mom! Please no! I'll be good," Toby cried in distress and both adults looked at him with a frown. Fearing the worst, Toby grabbed Jareth's crystal and fled the house in tears. His bodyguards glared fiercely at the Elven Prince as they flew after their charge.

"This is going to be almost impossible," Gareth muttered crossly.

"Well, do the best you can. I just hope you find a tutor for him soon," Karen sighed, patting his hand in comfort as she got up to clear the table.

"I believe we may have had a miscommunication somewhere. I am to be the Prince's tutor. That is what the Princess had requested of me," Gareth replied, his brow furrowing in confusion. Karen frowned. "Unless you have a different request," he hastened to add diplomatically.

"I would not wish for you to be inconvenience you with this problem. If you have no desire to take Toby's tutor position, I shall not ask it of you," Karen stated firmly.

"Your Majesty, the boy is a little old for the task you ask of him. I was not in error when I said that no normal Prince would accept this position. It is true that I am taking it because I have an obligation to his sister for her inconvenience at my hands but I am also one of the few Princes in the Underground with enough time and at least a partial understanding of the Prince's position. If I had any doubt that I was the best tutor for the boy, I would have already spoken," Gareth assured the Queen, standing and bowing.

"Then why did you speak as if you did not want the position earlier?" Karen asked in confusion.

"That's how it's done," Jareth spoke from the doorway. He smirked as they both started at his words. Toby looked confused from the side of the Goblin King while Sarah just smiled at the Elven Prince gratefully from where she clutched Jareth weakly.


	112. How do you know

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I've missed hearing from you guys too. It's now almost 3:00 am and I have to get up in 6 hours for work. Don't beat me up. On with the show. Ja ne, b00k

How do you know

Sarah sighed happily, relaxing in the afternoon sun. Nearby she heard her Fairy bodyguard giggling with some of the household Fairies as they gardened. Her mother had allowed her back outside again for the fifth time this week and she was slightly hoping that Jareth would show up again today. She smiled at the thought of the Goblin King and his current behavior.

For the past week, since he had given her their wedding scene in a crystal, Jareth had visited with her every day. He was usually only there for a minute or two before his dual duties as the King of the Goblins and a mortal shopkeeper required his attention but those few moments were all she needed to convince her that he was continuously thinking of her. Yesterday he was passionate and swooped upon her with a fierce kiss that left her completely breathless every time she thought about it. The day before that he had been distantly attentive by sending her bouquets of roses and drigards and lillins all day. The Fairies had been ecstatic to see the rare flowers from the Underground and were already planting some of the seeds in their garden. He'd even brought over a new crystal from the store showing the Fairies in their garden surrounding Sarah sitting in a gazebo with Jareth curled protectively around her. She had blushed but allowed him to sell the new design.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," a familiar voice interrupted her musing and she looked up to smile at Jareth's brother.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," her brother echoed faithfully, earning a discreet yet approving nod from his tutor. Toby, having already learned better to react to anything from Gareth overtly, kept his eyes on his sister as he stiffly bowed.

"Good afternoon, Your Highnesses. How has your day been so far?" Sarah said calmly. She had benefited from watching her brother and the Elvin Prince interact and was perfectly willing to help with the lessons.

"Our day has been quite informative so far," Gareth replied for them both. Toby just nodded wisely though he seemed confused for a moment.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" she asked her brother softly, leaning so he and Gareth were the only people to hear her.

"What does 'info..inform..," Toby started uncertainly.

"Informative means that you have already learned a great deal," Gareth replied with emphasis on the word, stopping the boy from finishing his question.

"Informative. Informative means that you have learned a great deal," Toby muttered to himself, obviously memorizing the new information. Sarah barely managed to hold the giggle back to an approving smile. She often forgot that her brother was only five years old. He sounded much more mature than some of his classmates. She supposed that the exposure to the underground when he was a baby could explain some of the maturity and the books she had read to him as she babysat him could explain some of it and yet, at times, he seemed to surprise the other magical creatures as well.

"Sarah Catherine Williams, what are you doing?" a woman called from near the garden wall and she looked over to see one of their neighbors walking her dog. She had chosen this place so that Eli and Max would see her and come visit but had forgotten that the other mortals would see her as well. She just hoped that the illusion would conceal their obviously outlandish costumes or Mrs. Macentry would discount the dress and Toby's doublet as some play props. "Where is your fiancé young woman?" Mrs. Macentry finished, glaring at Gareth disapprovingly. Gareth stiffened slightly, sending a questioning look at Sarah. Sarah quickly gestured him to wait, hoping he would understand that she would explain later.

"Hello Mrs. Macentry. Did you meet Gareth? He's gonna be my brother too when Sarah and Jareth decide to marry," Toby yelled, waving and hollering to take her attention from his sister. He knew that his mother worried about the rumors of her sudden illnesses and even more sudden engagement in town. Gareth frowned down at him but didn't say a word yet, obviously not used to dealing with human manners.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Macentry," Sarah greeted the older woman calmly. "Toby, we're playing manners today," she reminded the boy, seeing the frown on Gareth's face.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Macentry. May I please introduce you to Gareth King?" Toby recited after a small sigh of impatience. Mrs. Macentry's frown smoothed slightly.

"Mrs. Macentry, this is Gareth King, my fiancé's male triplet. He's visiting to help Mom with Toby while I'm not feeling well. Gareth, this is Mrs. Amalda Macentry who lives in the house next to my family," Sarah completed the introductions quickly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Macentry," Gareth said politely, bowing slightly in her direction.

"Oh, my. Your family does have some old fashioned manners, doesn't it?" Mrs. Macentry murmured, trying to curtsy as she flushed. Gareth, unused to the bluntness of human speech, merely bowed again.

"Have a pleasant day Mrs. Macentry. I must return inside now," Toby recited at a subtle prod from his tutor and bowed.

"If you will excuse us, we must return to Toby's mother now," Gareth explained with a brief bow.

"Goodbye. Have fun," Mrs. Macentry laughed waving them off to their supposed games. Gareth stiffened but merely bowed again and led the way inside for Toby. "An adorable pair. It's so sweet of him to help your parents."

"Yes, he is kind. I believe he wants to impress his brother with his helpfulness."

"That's understandable I suppose. Well, I hope you are behaving and getting better. I'll leave you to rest now," Mrs. Macentry chuckled, waving cheerfully as she left. Sarah breathed a sigh of relieve at the shortness of her visit.

"What did she mean by 'your fiancé' earlier?" Gareth asked coldly from the shadows. Sarah looked around in surprise, hoping that he hadn't appeared where the mortals could see him. She sighed in relief to see that he was hidden behind a nearby tree, leaning casually against the trunk beyond the spelled barrier. "I assume she was referring to my brother," he added, turning to glare at the princess.

"Yes, she was. I would have thought Equestis would have explained this to all of your family when he learned of it," Sarah replied curiously. Gareth's mouth tightened at the knowledge that his eldest brother had kept his brother's engagement a secret.

"I thought you had said that you were going to announce your engagement like other Fae couples," he growled, his eyes starting to glow orange and red in his anger.

"Gareth, it's not like that," Sarah said with exasperation. He raised an eyebrow in disdain. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's really kind of complicated," she started. He settled himself more firmly against the tree, his eyes never leaving the Princess. "Before we changed over, when the last Fairy Queen Peraline kept attacking me, Jareth stayed by my side with my parents until he could figure out my illness," Sarah explained softly, leaning forward and trying to keep an eye out for mortals. "Some of the mortals found out about it after we had started getting to know each other, though not the entire story. They twisted it until the other mortals started believing we were practicing married behavior while still only in the "getting to know each other" stage. Since this is a small town, such things are frowned upon and they tried to ostracize my family because of it."

"We would have done the same thing," Gareth pointed out firmly.

"You would have understood that my mortal parents were not much help against a crazy Fairy Queen and that nothing happened with my parents in the same room," she added dryly. He nodded his allowance of her qualifier and his frown lessened. "To prevent my parents from suffering from the towns' small-minded mortals, I, in my guise as Sarah Williams, asked Jareth King to be my fiancé Aboveground. Jareth agreed as long as Princess Sarah agreed to answer King Jareth's marriage proposal within five mortal years so the mortals of Aboveground think we've entered a very long engagement period while Jareth is courting me."

"I see," Gareth said almost automatically.

"Please don't be upset. We truly didn't try to hide anything from you. It happened just a few days before the attack on your Uncle. Since Equestis found out about the agreement just after the attack while Jareth was caring for me, I assumed that he would tell your side of the family about it. I never even thought to confirm it."

"You were going to let us know?" Gareth asked in surprise.

"Of course we were," Jareth answered from behind him, startling the duo. "I never thought that our eldest brother would withhold such information from our family. I never expected him to either. It's a simple political gambit after all." Sarah's eyes lit up at his approach and Gareth turned to see him with a frown. "How are the lessons going after all?"

"They go as well as could be expected," Gareth admitted distractedly. "That was about the time that Equestis started spending all of his time with your former girlfriend, wasn't it?" Jareth and Sarah exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"I guess we should have checked to make sure he passed on the news," Sarah said with an embarrassed shrug.

"I did know he was spending quite some time with her. I should have checked to make sure," Jareth admitted.

"I'm sorry it was sprung on you like that, Gareth," Sarah said, turning back to the younger Prince apologetically.

"You could not have known. You were very ill at that time," Gareth admitted though he still frowned.

"You don't disapprove, do you?" she asked worriedly.

"It is a standard political gambit. I would suggest that my other family not find out in such a manner though," Gareth admonished them before turning and returning to his new charge, still frowning.

"I hope he's alright with this," Sarah sighed, holding her hand out to Jareth. He swooped in on her and kissed her hand gently before kissing her cheek as well and settling down at her side. "He still seems very upset."

"He and Aereth were never very supportive of our relationship. It will merely take some time for them to come around. You just continue to be your charming self and you will have him eating out of your hands in no time," Jareth reassured her with a laugh.

"Yes, of course," she murmured, smiling up at him happily.

"I should take care of informing my family though. I had forgotten about it with all the other problems we've had lately."

"You'd forgotten about our deal and Aboveground engagement?" Sarah asked in mock-hurt. Jareth's eyes sparkled with amusement as he slipped down to kiss her pout away. "What were you saying?" she asked dazedly once he'd let her go.

"I must leave soon to send messages to my family. I'd send them now but I expect my family to come protest in person and a Centaur or two would startle your mortal neighbors," Jareth told her with an internal smirk. She tried pouting but couldn't keep her lips from curling into a mischievous smile.

"Oh, very well," she finally conceded. "I suppose it is best to get it over with."

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure they will understand," Jareth chuckled.

"But you have to make it up to me. I'm almost completely fully healed and I expect a real date out of you," Sarah teased him with mock-ferocity.

"You mean I will have an entire afternoon or evening with you all to myself? Whatever shall I do?" Jareth teased back before swooping down upon her waiting lips and giving her a sample. Sarah giggled at his playing even as she delighted in the newly familiar feeling of their magical auras combining.

"I think you have the right idea. Though I'm not sure I should be allowing you to do that sort of thing while we are only just dating Underground," she teased.

"I know for sure you shouldn't allow it. I just can't help myself around you," he admonished, stealing another brief kiss before getting up from her side. "I'd best go or I won't ever leave."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she teased as he walked around the fence to stand on the other side. She cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Too many mortals this time of day but I must get back to the shop and the Goblins. It's a lovely day out anyways," he told her with a chuckle at her curious gaze. Her eyes lit up when she heard that he enjoyed his time Aboveground. With a last chaste kiss on her cheek, he turned and made his way up the street and crossed to the other side, waving to her neighbors and school-friends.

"Sarah's in lo-ove, Sarah's in lo-ove," Eli caroled in a singsong voice and Sarah snapped around to see Eli and Max giggling together.

"How do you know what is love when love is all you've ever known? 'Tis foolish indeed to believe that you can know what love is without knowing hate, it's absolute opposite," Sylva said in a quoting manner from behind Sarah and she turned quickly to see the mischievous Dryad Princess in her mortal form wrinkling her nose at her school-friends.

"Ha ha, very funny," Eli giggled. "I bet Sarah could tell you."

"That's not very fair. Everyone knows that I've already hated Jareth," Sarah countered with a grin.

"So you should be able to tell if you are in love," Sylva pointed out logically. Sarah gaped at them both before bursting out laughing.

She stopped suddenly with an anguished gasp and her three friends were at her side in an instant. "Jareth," was all she could gasp in extreme pain before she fainted. She never heard her friends call for help from the house or the ambulance roar up the road towards Main Street.

I'm sorry. I'll try to update as soon as possible. b00k


	113. How do you like this little slice

BTW...Profanity is not appreciated in reviews. Flame me all you want, but do not use language unapproved for my target age group. They will read the reviews too (ami...). If you feel you must use profanity, I didn't hide my email address. Email me and I will read and disapprove in private. I will remove profane anonymous reviews and report profane signed reviews. Thank you.

How do you like this little slice?

Sarah woke up an hour later, squinting through a major migraine to see Jareth's triplets hovering over her bed stiffly. Her family was in the doorway and she noticed Aereth and Gareth's powers flowing into her comfortingly, soothing the backlash she'd received from Jareth just before she blacked out. All she could remember was pain and fear. Now she felt nothing through the bond and almost panicked. She waved them off hurriedly and turned to her parents.

"Where?" she croaked and then tried to clear her throat.

"Don't talk. He should be in the hospital by now," her mom replied soothingly, rushing forward with a cup of water for her to drink.

"What?" she whispered, unable to help herself against the sudden need to know.

"Someone came crashing into town and down Main Street. Jareth was crossing the street and almost made it but the person swerved and hit him. A witness called the ambulance and they got their quickly but they had to take him to the next town up because our hospital facilities can't take care of such a major injury. Are you up to getting dressed? He'll need you there," Catherine replied anxiously while Karen helped her drink some more water.

"Call them. They can't put an IV in him. He's not human," Sarah said anxiously, pushing the water away and trying to sit up herself.

"What is an IV?" Aereth asked in confusion.

"It's basically a very small tube they use to put blood into someone's body if they've lost a lot of blood," Catherine explained as Richard ran downstairs quickly, dragging Toby and Gareth out of the room on his way out.

"What does his being human have to do with an IV?" Gareth asked through the door as Catherine and Karen helped Sarah out of her dressing gown.

"The first thing they do is test to see what type of blood he has. I don't think that Fae have the same types of blood as mortals do. Plus, he might have a reaction to the metals we use since I've read steel and iron aren't good for Fae," Sarah explained as she slipped into one of her long skirts and grabbed a blouse from the drawer next to her bed. Aereth gasped at the information. "Change into something like I'm wearing. Gowns attract too much attention in the mortal realm," Sarah ordered Aereth as her maternal parents helped her to her feet. "Gareth, change your clothes to something like what daddy's wearing," she added, raising her voice.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"You're coming with us and you can't go into the mortal realm dressed as a Fae Prince," she yelled back though she felt it should be obvious. "Stop arguing and do it. Jareth needs you now," she added as her mother opened the door and she saw him still standing there with his mouth open to argue more. His mouth snapped shut and he glared at her as he changed in an eye blink. "Good. Now, let's get going," Sarah said anxiously, stumbling in her haste to get downstairs. She could hear her father arguing with someone on the phone and hoped they were in time to save Jareth's life. She was really worried about not being able to feel Jareth like she usually did.

"I did not exactly understand why the mortals said you fell ill when my brother was injured," Aereth spoke softly as they hurried as well as possible downstairs. Sarah tripped as she understood what Aereth had said. Only Gareth was quick enough to catch her before she fell and he waived the older women aside to pick her up and carry her downstairs. "At least, not until we saw you and started healing you," she added softly and Sarah blushed uncomfortably.

"Can you take more of his pain and injury into you? If you can, we would be able to heal you as you took the injury into yourself without going near our brother," Gareth added.

"It's one-sided. I can take the pain if he gives it to me for sure. I don't know about the injury but I can't give him the energy he'll need to heal completely," Sarah muttered, shifting as she blushed and looked anywhere except the two triplets.

"He must really love you to be willing to bond his soul to you without the normal forms being observed," Aereth said wistfully as she paced her brother downstairs. Her mothers, feeling that this was a discussion best conducted between the three of them, hurried off to find the car keys and purses. Toby dashed away to his room and could be seen carrying a pair of crystals down to the car.

"He was really worried. He said that it was the only thing that would allow him to watch over me continuously while I was ill," Sarah explained, softly begging them to see things from their point-of-view. "I didn't find out about the soul bond until later, when we met Houterence. I know that there were times when I used his magical knowledge before I found out about the soul bond and times I used his magic as well, which caused some problems, but we never finished the switch."

"You are not supposed to 'finish the switch' as you say. The switching of souls is meant for the joining ceremony during the wedding," Gareth pointed out stiffly though he cradled her gently enough as he made it outside and was directed to the car by the anxious younger Prince.

"If he hadn't given me a portion of his soul, there might never have been a wedding for you to disapprove of," Sarah said softly, her eyes averted from the duo. "I know you never approved of me and your brother, but I didn't approve of your brother either. I was afraid of him because of our interaction when I was a girl. I had him set in stone as an evil man and when I first found him to be back in the Aboveground, I was terrified that he was here for revenge or to take Toby back or something."

"Then why did you agree to see him again?" Aereth asked. When Sarah risked a glance at her, she could see that the woman was genuinely confused. They had made it to the car and Sarah settled herself in the seat while she thought how best to explain to the siblings. Toby and the others were already there and Sarah showed the two royals how to get in the car and buckle in.

"I didn't," Sarah finally replied to Aereth's question with a chuckle while her parents quickly drove them towards the freeway and the next town. "I wanted nothing to do with Jareth. His plan may have been for those crystals of his to woo me for him but all they really did was force me to face him once more. I was furious that he had made those images public in my hometown." She smiled briefly as she thought of their first meeting in the Crystal shop.

"What changed?" Gareth asked, now more curious than angry.

"Peraline entered the picture," Sarah replied dryly. "If I had never gotten ill that day in the Crystal Balls store, I probably would have been too upset with him to listen, I would have told him to leave me alone and never come near me again and probably lived out the rest of my mortal life convinced that he was my enemy and to be feared."

"When Sarah got sick, Jareth was really worried," Toby added helpfully.

"Yes, and then he gave me a portion of his soul so that his crystals would obey me and I could summon him at need," Sarah agreed, smiling at him fondly.

"The natural result being that you could now feel Jareth's emotions," Aereth concluded logically.

"Yes, though I didn't know about that until much later," Sarah agreed. Both triplets gave her confused stares. "He hadn't told me what he'd done until later and then he didn't tell me everything about the bond. He's still very closed off even when I can feel his emotions. Right now, I can't feel anything." She frowned at the reminder of Jareth's predicament and both triplets started at this information.

"We're here," Karen said, preventing the conversation from continuing, even though she was actually learning quite a lot about her daughter while listening to them.

The duo was out of their seats in a moment, Toby only slightly behind them as Sarah struggled to get out of the car on her own power. Karen and Richard rushed ahead while Aereth and Gareth waited with Toby for Catherine to help Sarah out of the car. Leaving the younger generation at the front door to follow after Karen and Richard, she tried to find a parking space close enough to the hospital. Sarah, with Aereth and Gareth's help, rushed after her parents and into the busy emergency room.

"Healer should probably be here," Aereth murmured uncomfortably at the sight of all of the humans rushing around.

"That's a great idea. Can you get him here unobtrusively?" Sarah murmured back, seeing her parents arguing with the hospital staff. Aereth nodded and fled back the way they had come while Gareth again picked Sarah up to prevent her from overextending her body again. Someone rushed forward with a wheelchair for her but Gareth just stared at it in confusion before going around and carrying her to her parents' side.

"Where is my fiancé?" Sarah demanded of the hospital staff from her place in Gareth's arms.

"My brother needs his fiancé with him if he is to feel better," Gareth injected, seeing the confused expression of the hospital staff.

"I'm sorry; we can't allow you to go in. He's in critical condition at the moment," the nurse continued to explain.

"You don't understand. I need to be with him," Sarah yelled, ignoring the looks she was receiving as she almost toppled out of Gareth's arms in her anxiety.

"Sarah, stay still. You'll injure yourself again," Gareth snapped and she blushed but settled back in his arms again.

"I have to see Jareth," she insisted to the hospital staff gathered around.

"He's unstable right now. We can't even give him a transfusion because of the young man's allergies. I'm sorry but we can't let you in young woman," the nurse explained again.

"Where is my patient?" a stern voice asked and they turned to see Aereth and the Healer with relief. "I'm Jareth King's physician. Where is my patient?" the Healer demanded as he came upon them.

"They won't let us see him Healer," Gareth said, glaring at the human doctors. The Healer turned his attention to the human doctors Gareth was looking at and scowled fiercely.

"You are the young man's normal doctor?" the emergency room nurse asked in relief.

"I've been his doctor since his birth. Where is he?" Healer said brusquely.

"Right this way doctor," one of the nurses said, turning and leading the way down the hall. Aereth and Gareth stepped around one of the other nurses and made to follow him with Sarah, ignoring the protests of the nurses being detained by the others.

"I'm sorry but you can't come in," a doctor started to say but the Healer overrode her by calling "Aereth, Gareth, hurry up," and the trio hurried past the startled woman.

"You're Sarah, Jareth's lady?" the Healer said as they followed their guide.

"Yes, Healer; I had to come see him," Sarah offered meekly.

"He'll feel better to know you're there," Healer agreed.

"He's lost a lot of blood but we've received a phone call stating that he's allergic to the metal in the needles so we didn't dare give him a transfusion," the nurse said, briefing the family doctor.

"I've brought the plastic needles I usually use for their family. Aereth and Gareth are his triplets so they can provide the blood. He should be stable in a few hours and then we can take him home where he belongs," Healer interrupted.

"Did anyone explain what happened, Healer?" Sarah asked quietly and he shook his head slightly. "He was hit by a car, a mortal transportation vehicle. There might be small pieces of metal in him from the impact. He's definitely injured though." Sarah looked up from her whispered conversation quickly to see that their guide was watching them suspiciously. Aereth noticed as well and moved to walk between the woman and Healer, cutting off her view. "Just so you know," Sarah continued, leaning down further so that the words wouldn't reach past the Fae with her, "Jareth gave me a portion of his soul when I was ill and I started feeling his emotions. I can't feel anything from him right now. I'm afraid he might be badly damaged." Healer gave her a piercing stare at this information and Sarah blushed, looking away from his judging expression. Gareth, thankfully, kept his expression blank.

"I see," Healer finally said neutrally before hurrying even faster to follow their guide. As if sensing his urgency, the guide started almost running and Gareth had a hard time keeping up without dropping Sarah. Finally they came to a door and the guide gestured them in to see Jareth lying on the hospital bed unconscious. Fortunately, though an IV was standing nearby, his skin was un-pierced. They must have intervened just in time to prevent a disaster.

"Sarah, come here," Healer barked as he rushed to Jareth's side and Gareth maneuvered her so that she was as close to Jareth's side as she could be without sharing the bed. Sarah winced to see the bandages on her Goblin King's body still slowly turning red. She was sure that the bandages were the only thing keeping his blood in his body now. "Aereth, sit on my side of the bed. Sarah, speak with him. Tell him he must wake up and not fight us," Healer instructed, setting down his bag and Aereth practically leapt to his side. Sarah paid them no more attention as the Healer appeared to rig up a plastic IV for him. Sarah hoped the doctors wouldn't realize that the two needles never breached Jareth's or Aereth's skin. After a moment, Sarah watched in amazement as the blood appeared to start flowing between Aereth and Jareth.

"Jareth. Jareth, darling, wake up," Sarah started whispering, leaning even farther out of Gareth's arms so she could try looking straight into Jareth's face in case he opened his eyes. Gareth deposited her on the bed gently and then moved away to the other side of the room. "Jareth, my King, you must wake. There is much that must be done," Sarah whispered, hesitantly tracing his face with a feather-light finger and ignoring the others in the room in her efforts to wake Jareth. She barely felt the bed side behind her being lowered as she concentrated on Jareth. Only when she felt a slight bump against the bed did she look back in confusion. When she saw the second bed being locked in place next to the first bed, she smiled and scooted over to give Jareth some room before returning to whispering random thoughts in his face.

"You have to wake up. Who will I fight with if you aren't around? Who will I kiss to make up with? Who's going to call Hoggle ridiculous names and make corny little crystal balls to embarrass me with?"

"It's not working," one of the nurses in the room stated and Sarah barely refrained from snapping at the mortal woman for the interruption.

"Kindly refrain from speaking and interrupting Sarah," Healer said coldly instead and Sarah looked up briefly to see him watching Jareth intently and motion her to continue. Gareth hung behind Aereth and Healer and kept getting in the mortal nurses' way as they all tried to watch Jareth and Sarah.

"I need you back Jareth," Sarah continued after the brief pause. "You promised me. You promised that you wouldn't let your…" Sarah paused, glancing at the fascinated mortals around them. Healer saw the look and, guessing that she wanted to refer to something unable to be explained by the mortals' narrow viewpoints, snapped his fingers to attract everyone's attention to him. Muttering a brief sleep spell, he nodded at Sarah to continue before reaching for his bag. "You promised you wouldn't let your kingdom fall into ruin again. Please Jareth, your people need you. Your family needs you too. Gareth and Aereth are here waiting for you darling. They're right here next to us. Wake up and look at your brother and sister." She paused and smiled in relief as she felt Jareth respond distantly to the mention of his family. It didn't seem like an overly positive emotion though it was too brief to really analyze. Healer noticed the smile and checked for his pulse before nodding at her to continue and returning to the vials and jars he'd pulled from the bag.

"You need to wake up. Just imagine if your other brothers were to come storming into the mortal hospital. They could get injured too." Her smile grew bigger as she definitely felt an emotional response to the thought of his older brothers being in danger.

"I'm going to tell mother on you Jareth," Aereth spoke up suddenly.

"Mother and father are going to be mad at you again," Gareth added tauntingly.

"Children," Healer barked, seeing Sarah frown at them, and they both shut their mouths quickly. He nodded at Sarah to continue and she turned back to Jareth.

"We need you to come back darling. We need you to wake up. Healer is here to help you and he says you must wake up." She felt his body twitch and held her breath anxiously, biting her lip when he still failed to wake.

"His aura is badly drained. He may have been trying to heal himself and couldn't stop the bleeding in time," Healer muttered, almost to himself and Sarah was startled with a thought. If it was his magical aura that needed to be rejuvenated…

Sarah leaned over quickly and pressed trembling lips to her Goblin King's unresponsive mouth while concentrating on her own aura. She felt his aura's feeble attempts to mingle with her own and mentally encouraged it to take from her if it could. She felt it increase a little and was encouraged enough to try pulling back. She opened her eyes to stare breathlessly into her Goblin King's half opened mismatched orbs.

"Gareth, help your brother sit up. Jareth, drink this now," Healer commanded and Sarah hastily moved back so he could sit up enough to drink Healer's concoction while his triplet moved to obey quickly. Jareth tried to turn his head and keep her in sight so she sat up and leaned over to help him sit up for Healer.

"Did you get everything healed inside?" Healer asked Jareth as he held the cup to Jareth's lips. Sarah thought it reminded her of the Bog of Eternal Stench and noticed the others wrinkling their noses at the smell as well.

"No," Jareth croaked in answer to the Healer's question as soon as the potion was removed from his mouth.

"You just rest. I'll take care of the rest," Healer said and sat the rest of the potion down so he could move to stand over Jareth the same way Aereth and Gareth had stood over her a few hours before. Gareth let Jareth rest back on the bed and moved into position with Healer.

"Leave….outside," Jareth whispered breathlessly from where he lay.

"I think he wants you to leave most of the external injuries alone. It will be difficult to explain the loss of all injuries in the mortal realm," Sarah translated and he smiled at her happily. Healer just rolled his eyes and motioned Gareth to help with the healing, leaving Jareth and Sarah in their own little world.

"I…heard," Jareth started and Sarah hushed him gently.

"Later, dearest. You just rest," she admonished him gently. Jareth's smile increased at the endearment. "How do you like this little slice of the mortal world?" she teased him gently. He grinned back and mouthed "Piece of cake." at her in amusement. "I was so scared. I couldn't feel you anywhere," she admitted, sobering slightly. "I've gotten so used to feeling you at the back of my head that I wasn't able to concentrate without you there." Jareth looked tenderly at her and opened his mouth to reply but she shushed him again. "I guess I didn't really learn what the Labyrinth wanted me to learn before. At least, not very well. It took almost loosing Toby before I realized that I did love him. It took almost loosing you before I realized how much I love you too."

"Sarah," Jareth breathed, clearly startled and Sarah shushed him again, this time with a gentle kiss.

"Whenever you want to make that formal request for my hand in marriage, King Jareth of the Goblins, I would be happy to accept this time," Sarah murmured at him lovingly and was happy to feel his arm snake around her and pull her lips to his again more enthusiastically. Above them, Aereth watched with a slightly sad smile.


	114. In Search of New Dreams

Colleen - yes, it had started to drag a little. Real life tends to do that too. I just couldn't have her suddenly agree to marry Jareth as soon as he pops back into her life. That storyline is just a little overdone. I realize that this one seems way drawn out. Oh, well, can't have everything I guess.

Hello everyone! Been a long time I know. Having a hard time finishing this. Thankfully the end is actually written…it's just getting there!!!! As always, unfortunately, don't own the Labyrinth. Ja ne! b00k

In search of new dreams

Sarah smiled against Jareth's lips, happy to feel that his aura was recovering from the damage he'd done to it earlier. She kissed him a little harder and smirked as she mentally promised she was ONLY trying to help feed his aura. A slightly embarrassed cough drew the couple's attention back to the real world and they looked up to see Aereth purposely staring at the air above their heads with a slight smile on her face. Both royals blushed at the interruption and pulled away from each other, though only a little.

"What is going on here?" a voice snapped from the door. The air seemed to crackle as everyone glanced at the mortal hospital doctor glaring into the room. With a weary sigh, Healer snapped his fingers to trap her attention solely on him and magically located all of the mortals who had clearly seen the Goblin King's injuries. With just a minor magical jolt, he removed the memory of the unusual patient from the majority of the people and then altered the rest to believe that the injuries were much more minor than they actually had been. While he was attending to the mortal realm, Aereth and Gareth shared a brief glace before Aereth moved opposite her brother and continued healing both Jareth and Sarah as they lay comfortably together. Thankfully, when the mortal doctors and nurses woke from their magical trance, they saw no need to interrupt the family moment.

Jareth smiled weakly at his triplets. He had naturally understood their unspoken communication and knew that they were at least starting to accept that Sarah would eventually become a part of their family. Although he had been trained to suppress his emotions since he was a child, he had struggled to be more expressive to a select few people since Sarah had denied his offer the first time they had met; that had been a part of the long list that her friends had given him when he had demanded they tell him what to do to win her heart. He had not done it very well at first, Sarah pointing out his reticence more than once since she had allowed him to court her, but he was trying. He was sometimes surprised by how much his family's opinion had started to matter to him, especially in regards to Sarah.

A hesitant knock on the door startled them and they all looked up to see Sarah's family standing in the doorway. Jareth flushed slightly and tried to pull further away from Sarah but she soothed him gently into immobility as her family came into the room. The three healthy Fae went back to their interrupted tasks once the last of the Fairy family was in the room and the door closed again.

"They said we could come in now," Karen explained gently.

"How is he?" Catherine added, fretting slightly even though she could see him awake and moving around. He smiled at them in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"He's fine. We caught him just in time," Gareth replied neutrally.

"He'd exhausted his energy reserves trying to heal the damage," Aereth explained softly and Jareth was once more bombarded with worried glances.

"I'm fine," Jareth insisted weakly as Toby wormed his way through all of the adults to the bedside so he could peer over the edge. "Hey, my fine lad, no frowns allowed here," Jareth teased him gently and Toby hesitantly smiled at the older man who he often looked up to as an older brother.

"There's plenty of room up here for my favorite little brother," Sarah said, patting the bed between her and Jareth. Before anyone could protest, Richard picked his son up and deposited him gently on the bed in between the two when Sarah moved over just enough to let him lay down. Richard hesitated a second before smoothing a piece of wild hair back from Jareth's face gently. Jareth smiled up at him, slightly surprised at how happy the gesture made him, while Sarah just beamed, tears threatening to fall in her happiness. As soon as he was safely settled on the bed, Toby handed one of the two globes still clutched against his small chest to Sarah and curled around the other against the Goblin King's side. Sarah's tears dried up instantly and she blushed to see that Toby had brought the wedding crystal entrusted to him some days before. She'd assumed when she saw him carrying two crystals that he had fetched the two he owned from the store. Seeing the wedding scene made her wonder briefly through her embarrassment which of the other two crystals was curled so protectively between the Goblin King and Fairy Prince.

"What is that?" Karen asked curiously, seeing the blush on Sarah's face as she viewed the crystal Toby had given her. Sarah started and hid the crystal quickly from sight, glaring at Jareth's smug grin.

Jareth's triplets chose that moment to break the healing trance as they felt their own magic reaching low limits and Jareth's strength reaching a less dangerous level. Healer made them sit in chairs at Jareth's bedside as soon as he felt their waning strength and Jareth thanked them quickly with a silent look. Ignoring their shocked looks, since he had not spoken to them in their way of communicating for some time and he knew that they were simply not used to hearing from him in such a manner, he focused back on Sarah. She smiled gently at him, apparently having recognized the look he had sent them or at least the emotions accompanying it, even if she couldn't understand quite everything that was said in that moment. He wondered briefly if she would be jealous of the bond he had decided to reawaken with his triplets that allowed him to speak to them with only a glance, but then realized that she would be happy for him to connect with his family again.

"It's Sarah's crystal that Jareth made for her. It shows what their wedding will look like," Toby mumbled against the Goblin King's side when neither of them had said anything for a moment and he felt his parents' suspicion spike. Sarah blushed again at the intent looks she received from Gareth and all three of her parents and the amused glances from Healer and Aereth.

"It's one of my dream crystals. It shows my dream," Jareth automatically said, trying to take their focus off of Sarah. He flushed as he realized what he had just said when the four adults and his triplets all transferred their attention to him. Sarah quickly sent the crystal to her desk in the Underground and buried her face in one of the pillows to avoid looking at them.

"We are done here. Now we must arrange for them to be returned to the Underground," Healer interrupted before anyone could comment. No one missed the grateful glance from the Goblin King before he settled back into his bed and closed his eyes in exaggerated weariness. Likewise, no one missed how Toby was drawn slightly closer by the injured Fae. Gareth and Aereth traded glances at their brother's gesture and declaration.

"Does Sarah have to go back Underground too?" Toby asked plaintively, turning slightly to look at his father still hovering over the trio.

"She should...," Healer began uncertainly, looking to the Fairy Queen.

"Yes Toby. Sarah uses too much Magik trying to keep an eye on Jareth when they are in different dimensions," Karen explained gently.

"Mooom," came Sarah's muffled protest from her pillow, her blush deepening so they could now see her neck flushed scarlet.

"As do I," Jareth added though he didn't open his eyes. Healer merely smiled, leaving the room to the royals as he attended to the release of his patients.

"Not helping," Sarah muttered grumpily as the door closed behind him and Jareth smirked without turning towards her. "And stop smirking," she hissed, turning her head only slightly.

"I can't imagine what you're talking about my Queen," Jareth said, somehow managing to put injured innocence in his voice around the smirk.

"Jareth," Sarah hissed, her skin turning brighter red as she glanced nervously up at her father's unresponsive face.

"I believe she said that she'd say yes WHEN you next asked her Jareth. You should not call her by that title until the marriage is actually performed," Aereth spoke tonelessly from her chair at their bedside, her scolding glance unheeded by her eldest brother. This news caused all the adults to look back at Sarah in slight surprise. She felt like hiding again but her gaze was arrested by Gareth's hard expression as he took the information in. His normally mellow red and orange eyes practically blazed down at the duo and Sarah shivered slightly under the intense stare.

Everyone froze as they felt his anger spike and Jareth finally opened weary eyes to look calmly up at his brother. Time seemed to stand still as they spoke through their bond. Aereth stayed out of the conversation though she paid careful attention in case she had to intervene. Finally, after what seemed millennia for the others but was really only a few moments, Gareth whirled around and disappeared back into the Underground. Jareth sighed in frustration and closed his eyes to the room.

"Jareth?" Toby asked uncertainly.

"Everything will be fine my lad," Jareth said wearily, gently stroking the boy's hair in distracted comfort.

"You shouldn't have said that," Aereth scolded him softly, reaching past Sarah and Toby to tap his hand in reproach. Toby looked worriedly between the two remaining triplets.

''What's said is said," Jareth replied with an even bigger smirk than before. His voice hardened as he continued. "And I meant every word Aereth. Even if you never understand or approve, Sarah and I will wed eventually." Sarah flushed but could not make herself try to deny his declaration. Aereth looked between the trio on the bed and the trio of adults watching her warily.

"I do not understand," Aereth finally pronounced softly. "Nor can I say if I ever will. However, I will not allow you to retreat from us again this time. You have chosen your path in search of new dreams and I will accept this. I do not wish to lose you again." This last confession was whispered with a blush at showing her feelings in front of others. She too had been trained from an early age to be removed from all others, including her brothers.

Jareth was silent a moment, his face unreadable as he felt everyone watch him and his sister. "Thank you," he finally whispered back, feeling the need to let not just her but the others know how much she meant to him.

"Gareth will accept what must be in time. You must let him know that you still wish us to remain by your side during this time or he may become more bitter," Aereth told her brother sternly.

"I will Aereth. I promise," Jareth said meekly and the others laughed to see the Goblin King meek before his sister. Sarah smiled finally and leaned over Toby to kiss Jareth on the cheek before lying back down and curling around her brother in comfort.

"Toby should go with you two back to the Underground. He will be able to continue his training with Gareth and they can remain with his sister as a chaperone while she stays in your Castle," Robert finally spoke, surprising the others in the room. He looked to Karen to see her opinion but knew she would not argue.

"I will go too," Catherine announced. "To watch Toby so he doesn't wear his sister out and get into too much trouble with the Goblins."


End file.
